


The Letters Series (A TPM Novel)

by Lori, Wolfling



Series: Letters [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Blow Job, Cliche, Cuddling, Epic, First Time, M/M, Romance, Science Fiction, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-09
Updated: 2000-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 223,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori/pseuds/Lori, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfling/pseuds/Wolfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letters is a very long story that is set as if the end of TPM didn't quite happen the same way. Qui-Gon survives and Obi-Wan goes out to be a solo knight. It was written in 99-2000 and well before most of the ancillary material of the rest of the prequels were available as source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**TO: \\\RepublicSpace\\\Coruscant\\\JediTemple \\\Room 4300B\\\Jinn,Master\\\**

**\\\24,983\\\Sixth Month\\\**

**FROM: \\\RimSpace\\\SenateConsularShip-D'Ka \\\Kenobi,Knight\\\**

_Greetings my Master,_

_Since you will never see this letter, I feel free to say what I wish. Things that you never see in our regular transmissions, which tend to amount on my part to asking about the weather (which never changes) and how Ani is doing. I've ached to let that vaunted Jedi control to slip away and bare my heart. It's been almost a year since I saw you last. Barely recovered from the fight on Naboo, my trials, and my knighting._

_Naboo. The name still makes me flinch after all this time. You nearly died. Thank the Force I was strong enough to bring you back to health. It was worth being harassed by the Healers for draining myself into unconsciousness, for what is my life without yours?_

_We were both worn, tired, ill. I think perhaps in the two days on Coruscant after my knighting I saw you twice, both times in the company of others. I can only presume that my things were stuffed in a box or put in whatever room was set aside for me, since I'm told that Anakin is staying in your rooms with you. Even here on the Rim I cannot escape the Temple gossip. We have our own unofficial communications out here among the younger knights, though I don't doubt that you used it yourself long ago. Every time I meet up with another Jedi and we exchange news I can't help but to ask about you. And what I hear just reminds me that I have so little of your life in my own now. 'Did you know that your old master is on the Council?' 'I heard your master has a new padawan.' 'Replaced already, eh Kenobi?'_

_It's the last that hurts the most I think. I do not begrudge the boy anything. To have the love and affection that shone on me alone for years, that must be wondrous to him. I would share that with anyone, gladly. It's not having the right to it for myself that pains me, when I try to sleep at night. I wish--_

****Timestamp reflects eight days elapsed.**

_Well, Master, that was an ugly bit of work that drew me away from this letter for a bit. Unrest is growing out here and there are rumors that the Sith are back. Rumors among the common folk and not just the Jedi. Rumors of an army._

_But perhaps this news will please you in all the gloom and doom, that your third padawan was given the rank of General a few months back. Seems that the troops didn't quite know what to do with a Jedi Knight, that they needed a rank to understand, to take orders from. So, for now I have shed the brown robe that is a hallmark of being a Jedi and wear a modified Officer's jacket over my tunic._

_I miss my robe. It was something I could catch sight of and be reminded of you. I followed that swirl of brown fabric for years and now it is nowhere in sight. I know that the universe changes and grows, but it doesn't make me yearn for you any less._

_Somehow I doubt the crew would have convinced you to take on rank and modify a uniform thousands of years old. Most of the bridge crew knows I despise the tight fitting jacket that makes my sleeves bind close to my body and restrict my movement. I take it off at every opportunity and have been tempted to lose the damn thing. Then something happens among the ship crew, or when we are down on a planet inspecting a facility and I get answers because of some silly bit of braid on my collar. Though word of the Jedi General has begun to spread; perhaps I will be able to shed it soon._

****Timestamp reflects three days elapsed.**

_The rank is official now, confirmed by the Chancellor and the Council. Oh, I forgot for a moment, you would know that already, being on the Council. I didn't see you accept the seat, hear you tell it to me yourself, so it doesn't seem quite real. For years nothing happened in our lives that the other didn't know about almost immediately. Well, almost nothing._

_My love for you grew and changed over the years. Would you believe I was about to ask you to pairbond with me when we were sent to Naboo? Probably not. Or worse yet, you would have told me no. And that would have been the end of me._

"You did what!?" The General looked infuriated and shocked at the same time.

"I sent the message. It looked days old and we should have sent it out a long time ago, General Kenobi. I'm so sorry I missed it." Communications Ensign Rilka was in over her head and knew it. The Jedi had been onboard for nearly a standard year and this was the first time she had seen him lose his composure. Wounded, under attack, facing down diplomats, eating live k'Tha worms -nothing had upset the man. Oh, he smiled occasionally, played a decent game of sabbac, good conversationalist, and spent hours training and meditating. But angry --no.

"It was in my personal message folder."

"Well, yes." Ooops. Caught snooping. Everyone figured he had someone back on Coruscant, and the Jedi were surrounded with such mystery anyway...

"How long ago? Is there any way to intercept it?" The man's tone was iron and reminded her just why he'd been given this assignment, and that rank.

"Six hours." Far too late to stop it. It had been relayed already, in fact had probably been read by whoever that Master Jinn person was.

Kenobi turned away, and she could hear faint cursing in Huttese. Taking off the jacket that everyone knew he hated, he threw it over the chair at his station and stalked away. "I'm going to go exercise. When I come back I'm modifying the computer code to prevent any more mistakes."

"Yes, sir."

"No. Not sir. It's Jedi Kenobi and it's about time everyone here figured that out."

  
**Interlude**

Rilka watched as the mail came in over the sat-link. Flags had been set by her and the computer to make sure high priority messages wouldn't be missed in the flood of communication that routinely came through the channel set. Then her personal flagging went off. With a grin that meant trouble to anyone that knew her she began scrolling through the list of 'interesting stuff'. She couldn't look at the mail itself but the headers were open to anyone. Encryption was standard throughout the fleet.

Two letters for Crewman Tellis…both of his wives this time. Idly she wondered if they knew about each other yet. An order from the Quartermaster to the Captain, which meant that the good wine was in the next supply run. And something flagged personal for Kenobi from Jinn. Aha, the mysterious man writes back after the lovelorn letter is received. Well, she thought it was a love letter. It certainly wasn't a polite request for news considering how Kenobi had acted when it got sent. Not to mention all his sighing and staring out the view port when he thought no one was watching. This could be wonderful or it could be terrible.

Jinn could tell him yes and she'd be the recipient of Kenobi's gratitude. Or he could have said no and break Obi-Wan's heart. Then she'd have to find him and kill him.

Deciding that since she had been the orchestrator of the whole thing that she needed to see how it turned out, she released the message to his console immediately. Kenobi would be on duty in five minutes and always went through his mail first. A more methodical, patient man she had never met.

And if went badly, she knew people who could take over their shifts. A bottle of Alderaan brandy wouldn't fix anything, but it would certainly hurt less.. .

Rilka watched out of the corner of her eye as Obi-Wan scanned through his mail. Perversely, he stopped and stared at the console for almost a minute. He must have seen the mail and been terrified. She was about ready to get up and go over there herself to read the damned thing when he abruptly punched the button.

  
**TO: \\\RimSpace\\\SenateConsularShip-D'Ka\\\Kenobi,Knight\\\ \\\24,983\\\SeventhMonth**

**FROM: \\\RepublicSpace\\\Coruscant\\\JediTemple\\\Room4300B\\\Jinn,Master\\\**

_My Dear Obi-Wan,_

_Your last transmission was very... enlightening. I don't know how it came to be sent and I well imagine the being responsible has had their error pointed out with your customary thoroughness. If they are not going out of their way to avoid you now, may I ask that when next you see them, you convey my gratitude? Whether you meant for me to see it or not, I am glad that I have. It has helped me to clarify certain things I have been wrestling with for a very long time._

_You spoke of the much-vaunted Jedi control; I must confess there are times when I've felt that control is highly overrated. Especially lately, when it has kept me from speaking my true feelings. Has kept both of us from speaking. I regret that, I regret the distance it has created. I regret that it has made you doubt your place in my life, your place in my heart. Let me make one thing perfectly clear: you will always have my love and respect, just as there will always be a place in my heart and life for you. Nothing is ever going to change that: not you becoming a knight, not my taking Ani as an apprentice, NOTHING. I do not want to hear any more nonsense about you not having the right to it. You have more right than anyone._

_And you have not been replaced. It's true that Ani is your successor as my padawan but you were -- are -- more to me than just my apprentice. I thought you knew that. You are my heart, Obi-Wan, and one does not replace one's heart. I know I should have spoken these words before now, and I apologize for not doing so. When you were my padawan, it did not seem... proper. Right._

_Perhaps it was foolish -- you never had any trouble voicing your opinion or telling me when I was wrong --but if I had come to you with my feelings back then I would've felt like I was somehow imposing on you, that I would be taking advantage of my position. I had planned to speak when you became a knight, but circumstances at the time prevented me from doing so. You are not the only one who flinches at the thought of Naboo and what happened there. Not that I almost died, though that certainly would be enough to engender mixed feelings about the place. No, what haunts me about that encounter is how close you came to sacrificing yourself to save me. To come to and find you slumped over me all but dead yourself... well, I can't remember ever being more terrified. My own death, while not desirable, I could accept. But yours..._

_You so terrified me in fact, that combined with my physical injuries, I needed some time to get my equilibrium back before I could think of approaching you with my feelings. But almost as soon as you were knighted you were sent off to the Rim and I lost my chance entirely. And I have been kicking myself ever since._

_By the way, your things are all still right where you left them. I could not bear to pack them away and Ani has assured me he doesn't mind sharing the room essentially with two people, even if one is never there. Partially I think it is because he is curious about you, his predecessor, and he wants to get to know you, even if it is only vicariously, through having your possessions around and listening to your letters._

_You've become quite a hero to him with all your exploits in your letters, my dear General. Though this last one I highly censored in reading to him. There are things that are for us only._

_And I would not be so certain of my ability to withstand the pressure of taking such a rank if I had been in your shoes. After all, I somehow was convinced to take a Council seat I neither needed nor wanted. There. You have heard it from me directly. I hope that it feels more real to you now. Though I understand how it would be hard to believe; I find myself questioning it on many an occasion as well. I believe that the only reason I was offered the seat in the first place is that the Council hoped that by doing so th ey would be able to exert more influence over me and consequently over Ani's training. But since I have modified neither my views nor my habit of speaking them, I suspect that more than one of my fellow counselors has been regretting that decision._

_By the way, I saw a holo of you in your General uniform; it may not be as practical as your usual attire but you wear it well._

_Very well._

_I look forward to getting a look of you in it in person._

_I must end this now, as there is a Council meeting in a few minutes that I must attend. Besides I want to get this on its way to you as soon as possible. To reassure you of my feelings and that your unintended letter has done no harm. Quite the opposite in fact._

_But to be perfectly clear, let me state it explicitly: I love you. You are my heart and the other half of my soul. Nothing or no one will ever change that or replace you. And about your wondering what my response would be should you ask me to pairbond? The answer would be yes. QGJ_

  
**Interlude**

It was like watching an eclipse end. Or the sun come through the clouds after a terrible storm. Nothing had changed in his outward appearance, not for this Jedi, but she could almost see the cold leeching from his soul.

Apparently it had been the right answer. The one Obi-Wan Kenobi needed. She blinked when she found herself spinning through the air. "Kenobi?"

"Yes, Rill?"

She blinked again. He'd never called her Rill before. Always Ensign or Rilka, refusing to allow himself the intimacy of a pet name for her. "Two things."

A grin stole across his face for a moment. "Yes?"

"One, you are holding me up in the air in the middle of the bridge." The infuriating man just nodded and raised an eyebrow, asking her to continue. "And you just called me Rill."

"I did, didn't I?"

She found herself back down on the semi-solid decking and waited. "So, what brought this on?"

"Like you don't know. You've been watching me like a Kseth hawk since I came on duty."

A blush warmed her face but she kept on going. "Well, yes. Got the answer you wanted?"

"Yes, I did and I have you to thank for it." He went to one knee and stared up at her. "I also have to apologize for yelling at you. Qui-Gon relays his thanks for passing on my message. I have to add mine to it as well."

Mouth hung open in shock, she could only stare at him.

"Rill? Does this mean you won't accept my apology?" Worry crept into his expression now, chasing away the joy.

"Oh, um. Yes, I accept the apology. Get up off your knees before the Captain sees you," she hissed.

He nodded and climbed back to his feet. "Yes, Ensign."

"And keep calling me Rill," she mumbled going back to her station, cheeks still aflame. "I like that."

He smiled. "So do I."

  
**TO: \\\RepublicSpace\\\Coruscant\\\JediTemple \\\Room4300B\\\Jinn,Master \\\24,983\\\SeventhMonth **

**FROM: \\\RimSpace\\\SenateConsularShip-D'Ka \\\Kenobi,Knight\\\**

_First I must apologize for the delay in answering your missive. There was a minor run-in with a few pirates and we lost communications for twenty days. All the details are in the formal report, so I'll spare you reading them twice. It seems that we've been ordered to a resupply post in Republic Controlled space next, thank the Force._

_I'm beginning to think that Jedi field rations would be an improvement over the food we have left and the recirculated air doesn't bear thinking about. Unfortunately we need to take on new crew as well. It was a near thing with the brigands and we are a military vessel! They grow bold and I fear for those caught between us and the Dark._

_My love to Ani, and tell him to check in the bottom drawer of the desk. The notes from my astronavigation class are there, should he wish to have something of his own choice to study. I'll make him a bargain. He studies the poetry I know he's been avoiding and I'll make sure he gets a chance to tour the ship when we are all together again. Remind him that I am no hero and that I am just doing my duty. He should attend to his and take care of you. He and I can share the task when I return._

_Don't roll your eyes, Master. You enjoy being cared for as much as you enjoy taking care of others._

_So, I've managed to avoid answering your last letter directly so far, which is rather unlike me. Apparently I need more meditation to know my mind better and strengthen my resolve. There hasn't been much time to do anything but my duties for the last month and I long for the sun, wind and your face. I miss and love you._

_There. I said it. Knowing that this time you will see it._

_As for the last time, the commtech cannot go out of her way to avoid me as we share the same watch. I do fear I was... thorough... when it happened. I do think my response when I got your reply made up for my long term sternness. When I finally received your letter I wavered between whooping for joy and passing out from shock. In the end I settled for promising to buy Ensign Rilka a drink. Then I printed out your letter and have carried it in my tunic ever since. She teases me mercilessly now. Fortunately she knows of my shyness in such matters and has not shared my personal life with the crew. I have no doubt I would lose respect with a number of them if they knew their pet Jedi was a love smitten fool._

_Don't raise your hackles at my being considered their pet either. Far better that than the alternative._

_In a separate letter I am sending my official recommendations to the Council regarding some reassignments. There are some knights out here that have no business dealing with the Fleet. I fear I am spending more of my time being a referee than I am doing my own work._

_I'm avoiding things again, aren't?_

****Timestamp reflect 6 hours to next entry**

_Your love is the light that I awaken to before my shift begins. In the scant moments before I fall asleep I let myself wonder what it would be like to sleep in your arms again. I fear you have unleashed the romantic in me, Qui-Gon. I only hope that he is as forthcoming when I am actually in your presence. Perhaps it is for the best that you did not mention your love for me. I know that if it had been in that brief window of time between that place and my leaving that I would not have had the strength to leave you and do my duty. I doubt that the Council would have been pleased with me._

_It is nice to know that I have a home and people to come back to. As I gain some confidence in myself and our relationship I see that most of my fears were foolish. I can imagine your gentle smile as you read that line and shake your head at me. It seems I will be spending the rest of my life learning from you and there is no other way I wish it to be._

_I have to be back on duty in ten minutes and Rilka has promised me a quick relay bounce to Coruscant. Forgive me if I forget something in the rush. I will repeat my offer in person as soon as possible, but this will have to do until then. I take you as my friend, my lover, my heart and half of my soul for the rest of my life and beyond._

_Your Obi-Wan_

_And what is with your interest in the uniform?_

 

"Today?"

"Yes, Jedi Kenobi. Today." It was the third time she had answered the question in the last five minutes. Not that she was counting or anything. "Are you sure you don't just want to do a live transmission instead?"

"Oh, no. I can't. It's personal."

"I know." She grinned.

Obi-Wan blushed. "No, but thank you for the offer. I doubt the Fleet would appreciate my squandering their resources this way."

"Heh." There was a pause. "Transmission sent. Now go sit down."

"Yes, ma'am."

"General Kenobi! There's a pirate on the scope, and he brought friends."

"Here we go again." In a louder voice that would carry over the hum of conversation, "Brace for impact and --"

 

**TO: \\\RimSpace\\\SenateConsularShip-D'ka \\\Kenobi,Knight\\\ \\\24,983\\\EighthMonth**   
** FROM:\\\RepublicSpace\\\Coruscant\\\JediTemple\\\Room4300B\\\Jinn,Master\\\**

_My Dear Obi-Wan,_

_Receiving your last letter was a great relief. The long silence had begun to worry me, especially with the reports we've been receiving from your area. Yours is not the only ship that has seen an increase in action, and we've had reports more than once of a ship's destruction. Not every report came with the ship's name either and I had some bad moments waiting to find out it wasn't the D'Ka. Wasn't you._

_The thought of losing you, unbearable as it was before, seems infinitely worse now. Frankly it terrifies me. And I cannot totally shake a feeling of impending doom. For a very long time I had been telling myself that to tell you of my feelings would be wrong and even though the reasons behind that have ceased to exist, my subconscious insists that now that I have told you, something horrible will happen._

_As you can see, you are not the only one having to overcome foolish fears._

_It hasn't helped that my schedule has become more hectic than usual. The upsurge of hostile attacks on Republic forces and innocents alike has meant more Council meetings. Meetings in which we sit and debate, going round and round the same verbal circles and deciding nothing. If this is indeed a harbinger of the return of the Sith, we should be taking action to prepare. Instead we sit and talk, though there seems to be remarkably little listening involved. There has been many a time that I feel like I could accomplish more if I banged my head against the temple wall. I suspect that it would give in long before the Council does._

_Luckily, the other part of my schedule, namely training Ani, is as much a joy as the Council sessions are a misery. He is a quick and enthusiastic learner, though you are correct in your assumption that that enthusiasm does not extend to poetry. Your bribe of a ship tour has made him more diligent about studying it however._

_I wish you could have seen his face when he found your astronavigation notes. Almost every moment of spare time he's had since has been devoted to studying them. He gets so engrossed that I have to remind him to go to bed, otherwise he would stay up all night._

_If you had not already won over his heart, this has cemented it._

_You long ago won mine. And you are not the only one who falls asleep imagining what it will feel like to do so with you in my arms. I think about it every night. That, and what we will do before we fall asleep._

_And duty-wise, perhaps you are right about it being for the best that I did not tell you of my feelings when you were knighted. For, just as you don't think you would've had the strength to leave after such a declaration, I don't think I would have had the strength to let you go._

_I still kick myself for not doing it though._

_There is yet another Council meeting beginning in about 20 minutes, this one to discuss your recommendations on reassignments which I will try to get pushed through; from what I know of those on the list, if anything you have understated the problem -- so I will have to close this quickly._

_I miss you, my Obi-Wan, and love you with every beat of my pulse. You are, and always will be, as essential to my continuing existence as oxygen. I only hope I can tell you in person before much longer. _

_Love, Your Qui-Gon _

_Oh, as to my interest in the uniform, just take a look in a mirror the next time you have it on. That should explain it all. QGJ_

  
**TO:\\\RepublicSpace\\\Coruscant\\\JediTemple\\\Room4300B\\\Jinn,Master\\\24,983\\\EighthMonth**

**FROM:\\\RepublicSpace\\\RegulaBase\\\PublicTerminal\\\Kenobi,Knight**

_Master,_

_It figures with my cursed luck. I finally get to a base with public holo facilities and you aren't available. The universe is conspiring against me seeing you. It was nice to chat with Ani, however. He's grown a lot since I saw him last. And just when you thought you were done stocking the pantry twice a week..._

_He tells me the most interesting things about your time together. I had no idea I came up in conversation between the two of you so often. Or that you haven't been eating properly. This doesn't please me, Qui-Gon. I need you to take care of yourself. I need to know that you are well and waiting for me to return. I need you._

_Anyway, the ship is under extensive repairs and I may have to change to another vessel. The military doesn't want me sitting here for the twenty standard days it is going to take to fix her. So, it looks like a regular military vessel and no more Consular ship. I'm not sure if this is a bad or good thing. Definitely a more hostile environment._

_What is happening to the independence of the Jedi? Out here I am expected to follow orders from higher up in the military. I thought that I was sent as a mediator. Yes, this is an unofficial cry for help from my old master, since my official requests have been ignored or rerouted. I'll delay boarding as long as possible and hope that you can do something to help me or at least insure that I have my diplomatic credentials reinstated. I hesitate to question my orders publicly. With you it was easy, you listened. The Republic Guards, however, just see a very new Jedi Knight with a high potential for destruction and -_

_Enough of my grousing. I need to order supplies, make about a million reports, get my crew taken care of, find my stuff, train, meditate and somewhere in there find time to eat dinner and sleep._

_Off to do battle with bureaucracy. All my love to you and Ani._

_Your Obi-Wan_

_Oh, I looked in the mirror and only saw myself in a tight fitting uniform and --oh._

_Oh._

"General!"

"I know, I know. I'm coming." Obi-Wan snapped off the terminal and stood. It was going to be a really, really long day.

 

**TO:\\\RepublicSpace\\\RegulaBase\\\TempQuarters\\\Room73596\\\Kenobi,Knight\\\24,983\\\EighthMonth**

** FROM:\\\RepublicSpace\\\Coruscant\JediTemple\\\Room4300B\\\Jinn,Master\\\**

_My Dear Obi-Wan,_

_By now I expect you have notification of your new orders or, more accurately perhaps, the reinstatement of your original orders._

_It seems there are some advantages to being on the Council after all, even if it is only greater ease in bullying soldiers and bureaucrats. The worst of the bunch, of course, are soldiers who have become bureaucrats, and I took great pleasure in contacting the one whose bright idea it was to order you aboard a military vessel. I explained to him in excruciating detail the status of the Jedi as a separate and independent body, answerable only to the Jedi Council (of which I was a member) and the error he was making in trying to co-opt you into his own command structure. I politely suggested that he rethink his position before I had to bring this incident to the full Council's attention. He backtracked and agreed with admirable speed. It was most satisfying._

_Let me know if you aren't issued new diplomatic credentials and I will contact him again. I almost wish that you do; there is so little in this job that brings me pleasure._

_Certainly not the Council meetings. If anything, they have gotten even more tedious and bogged down in rhetoric. And when decisions are actually reached, I fear far too often they are the wrong ones. Case in point was the review of your recommendations for the reassignment of certain knights unsuited for the work they are doing. After much rambling about every Jedi having to be able to handle a myriad of situations, they decided to leave all but one right where they are (and the only reason they agreed to reassignment of that one is that the Healers had also included a report stating that this particular knight was in the process of a mental breakdown). Their position is that even if the knights aren't suited for the work and are indeed making a mess of it, at the very least it will be a learning experience for them and they will do better next time. Force help us all if there is a next time._

_What did you tell Ani? The boy now hovers over me at every mealtime and refuses to leave as long as there is food still on my plate. He just sits and stares until I have finished every bite. If I challenge him on it, he invokes your name, like a shield and weapon both. I am a Jedi Master and member of the Council and have been feeding myself for a very long time. I do not enjoy being made to feel like a recalcitrant child who is not allowed to leave the table until he has finished his vegetables._

_The sentiment, though, if not its resulting actions, is appreciated, love. But rest assured I have not been starving myself. If I have lost a few pounds it is not enough to reduce me to a skeleton. I am quite well and am indeed waiting for you to return. Please stop trying to co-opt my padawan. Next thing you'll know he'll be insisting on tucking me in at night to make sure I get enough sleep._

_While the subject is raised, are you getting adequate food and rest? Or shall I contact your Ensign Rilka and give her the same instructions you've given Ani?_

_I know you must be extremely busy with the D'Ka's repairs so I'll let you get to it. Ani sends his love, as do I. Keep yourself safe. I need you as much as you need me. I do not want to even contemplate a life without you in it, so make sure you come back to me, whole and undamaged if you can manage it._

_Love, Your Qui-Gon_

_Oh, you might want to give up on the uniform for a while. While it makes it easier for those under you to see you as part of the command chain, it also makes it easier for those above you to see you the same way, and while this leads to those under you to be more inclined to follow your orders, it makes those above you more inclined to giving you orders and expecting them to be obeyed. Your Jedi cloak will hopefully serve as a visual reminder of your independence._

_But don't get rid of the uniform. I still am very much looking forward to seeing it on you in person. And taking it off myself. QGJ_

 

** TO:\\\RepublicSpace\\\Coruscant\\\JediTemple\\\Room4300B\\\Jinn,Master\\\24,983\\\EighthMonth**

**FROM: \\\RepublicSpace\\\RegulaBase\\\TempQuarters\\\Room735964300B\\\Kenoibi,Knight**

_Qui-Gon,_

_It appears that I have overstepped my bounds in a number of areas in the last few weeks and I apologize for that. I've sent a letter to Ani and explained what I really meant in our conversation. I forgot how literal minded someone his age can be. I merely wished for him to watch out for you and gave him a hint or two on what to do. Perhaps I was a bit too... forceful when I heard of your reduced appetite. It is a failing of mine and I shall work on it. It's just that I cannot be there to do it myself and that..._

_Enough of my prattle. I shall have to explain my actions to you, the ones that I have no doubt are being reported to you in great detail by Knight Lashar. I'm sure you recall the mission with the Getha and how picky they are about protocol. It seems that Lashar had no interest in doing his research or in listening to my advice on the matter and nearly started a war._

_All over using the wrong bow and handshake. It was rather fortunate that I was nearby and managed to avert the mess. I fear that I was a bit short with Knight Lashar though. And he had no interest in my apology afterwards._

_In other news, your end run against the command structure has worked. Especially as you can see that I am still here at the base. It has made the other Jedi that pass through here look at me oddly, but I have no desire to fight when I don't have to. War fever seems to be infecting everyone but me. It's a lonely feeling. I can hear Knight Lashar's angry probes of the Force. He is looking for me, so I'll finish this quickly._

_Love you and take care_

_Your Obi-Wan_

  
**Interlude**

Another Council meeting. It was getting to the point that Qui-Gon was becoming sick of the sight of the Council chamber and the word "meeting." This one was different however. This one he would've managed to be present for, even if he wasn't a member of the Jedi ruling body.

The holoprojector came on and the center of the room filled with the flickering blue light. Two figures shimmered there, one he hadn't seen in over a year, and it was standing behind and to the left of someone that was not himself. The wrongness of that shook him. They both bowed and the taller figure began to speak. "Greetings, Masters."

Qui-Gon barely registered the words of the foremost figure. His entire being was focused on the other one. The one that haunted his dreams and shared his soul. The one that held his heart. Obi-Wan's normally melodious voice was marred with static. "Greetings to the Council."

The taller knight turned slightly and glared at Obi-Wan. "Knights Lashar and Kenobi, reporting to the Council."

Qui-Gon felt a flash of irritation at the young knight but kept his face impassive. His... fondness... for his former padawan was well known and he knew he would be watched closely for any overt partiality. He wasn't particularly worried about it. Knowing Obi-Wan as well as he did and knowing some of the details of the situation, he knew it wouldn't be a strain on his conscience to support him in this mini-debacle.

"Know why you were asked to appear, you do?" Master Yoda asked the two knights.

"Yes, Master," Lashar answered. Obi-Wan murmured his agreement.

"Explain, you will. Jedi Lashar."

"Kenobi and I were at the reception area for the new Gethan delegation. They were stopping by Regula Base to resupply on their way to Ortha 8. Kenobi had been informed in advance of their arrival as he is temporarily stationed here. I was informed by station personnel."

Qui-Gon listened, but kept his eyes on Obi-Wan. Though his former apprentice's demeanor was calm and collected, Qui-Gon knew him well enough to catch the little things that gave away a loss of good temper: the slight stiffening of his shoulders, the aborted clenching of his hands, the way his changeable eyes turned color, these were all tell tale signs of exactly how angry Obi-Wan was.

And the answer was very.

'Patience, love,' Qui-Gon thought at him, wishing they were close enough that he could reach out with the Force to soothe. 'You did the right thing and you will not suffer for it. I won't let you.'

The pompous knight continued. "He failed to inform me of the delegation's arrival, and it was only through my own efforts that I arrived in time to greet them. I bowed and offered a customary style greeting."

Obi-Wan continued to visibly restrain himself from saying anything while the other knight spoke. "Kenobi stepped in front of me and began speaking in what is apparently Gethan. A ritual greeting I was told later by someone else. The ambassador refused to speak to me after that, and they left with Kenobi to have a tour of the base."

"That is all to tell us you have?" Yoda asked, and Qui-Gon was pleased to see that his old Master was as much annoyed with Lashar's conduct as he was. Looking at Obi-Wan, he could see that it had not gone unnoticed by him either. He watched as Obi-Wan both straightened and relaxed slightly.

"I would like Kenobi to be reprimanded." Qui-Gon could almost see Obi-Wan's eyes rolling ceilingward as Lashar outlined his 'punishment'. "He is far too junior of a knight to continue on his duties without supervision. I would offer my advice and council to him."

"How... generous," Qui-Gon stated, his voice heavy with irony.

He watched Obi-Wan's mouth twitch slightly at the words and had to suppress a wistful sigh. He missed this, missed watching the younger man's reactions to his comments. In the past he sometimes had said something deliberately outrageous just to watch Obi-Wan react. Breaking that Jedi solemnity that the over-serious Padawan had taken to heart so early on.

Lashar frowned. "I'm afraid I don't know you, Master."

He allowed a slight smile to touch his lips. "Qui-Gon Jinn."

Obi-Wan's mouth twitched again.

The tall knight bowed slightly. "An honor to meet you at last, Master Jinn."

Qui-Gon ignored the salutation. "Have you ever met a Gethan before, Lashar?" He saw several of his fellow Councilors frown at his deliberate withholding of Lashar's title, not to mention his about to be blunt showing of the young man's ignorance before the most senior peers of the Order.

"No, Master Jinn."

"You of course researched their customs before you went to meet the delegation."

"I --" the knight ground to a halt.

Qui-Gon continued, keeping his voice deceptively casual. "But no, you couldn't have, could you? Because if you had, you would have known that they consider bowing a vicious insult and that touching -- such as shaking hands -- is strictly forbidden." He let a little bit of his anger and disgust show through. "You should thank Knight Kenobi for stopping you from creating an interplanetary incident."

There was no way his anger could be sensed from this distance, but it was clear the knight was annoyed. "Kenobi failed to inform me, so there was no way I could be expected to learn such things, Master."

Qui-Gon turned his attention to Obi-Wan. "Knight Kenobi."

His beloved turned slightly so that he faced him directly and bowed. "Master Jinn."

Both of them so formal, when formal was the last thing Qui-Gon wanted to be. Perhaps, when this was over he would see if it would be possible to put in a private comm call, so he could tell his former padawan what he really wanted to say. For now the formality was serving its purpose, keeping them both focused on their duty, the whole purpose of the call. "Do your duties include being secretary to Knight Lashar?"

"No, Master." Obi-Wan's tone was perfectly neutral. His eyes however, fairly danced with suppressed humor.

"And how did you find out about the delegation's arrival?"

He could see the twitch to his former padawan's lips that meant he was going to be treated to a recital of facts. All delivered in cultured tones that were impeccably neutral and damning all at the same time.

"As is standard procedure, my master, I accessed the daily arrivals sheet at the beginning of my watch." He paused. "The regular staff of the base is quite overwhelmed at the moment, so at the request of the Captain of the D'Ka one of my duties is to welcome trade delegations at the base as time allows."

Lashar looked like he wanted to interrupt, but one sideways glance from Obi-Wan hushed him. His new-made knight delivered the blow. "The information is publicly available to anyone with the right clearances who wishes it."

'Well done, Padawan,' Qui-Gon thought, keeping the pleased smile off his face with effort. He turned back to Lashar. "I see no basis for your accusation. Knight Kenobi didn't tell you because it is not his job to tell you. As well, the information was publicly available and you could've looked it up yourself with only a little effort."

"Indeed, Master Jinn. However he --" The man snarled and then drew a deep breath, visibly calming himself. "I still feel that Kenobi is far too inexperienced to continue his duties on the ship D'Ka. I have reports that he fails to comport himself as he should with the crew and is frequently seen out of the traditional uniform."

"We have had no complaints from anyone aboard the ship or on any of the planets the ship has stopped," Qui-Gon said, feigning surprise.

"Perhaps you were speaking to the wrong people, Master. Allow me to transmit my reports." There was a pause while he matched words to deed. "It is easy to understand, after all. He's young and I think that his appearance and the military rank have gone to his head. It happens."

Obi-Wan coughed suddenly and his head tilted down, obscuring his face from the Council. His shoulders shook slightly in what Qui-Gon was sure was suppressed laughter.

Qui-Gon looked down at his screen to see that pages and pages of reports from the D'Ka's missions had been downloaded. Reports the Council in general, and himself especially, had already read. Looking up at Lashar again, he said, "An impressive amount of research you've done here. Pity you didn't put as much effort into researching Gethan customs. We could have avoided this whole situation."

"I did not have the opportunity during my apprenticeship to go on many diplomatic missions as Kenobi did." He made it sound like a slur on Obi-Wan's training.

His love said softly, "Pardon, Master Jinn, Knight Lashar. If I could suggest…"

"Yes, Obi-Wan?" Yoda prodded when the statement trailed off inconclusively. His tone, like the look he gave the young knight was kind and encouraging.

Qui-Gon knew by the small sigh before Obi-Wan began to speak that he really didn't want to do this, but his sense of duty overwhelmed any personal concerns, as usual. It was so Jedi, so quintessentially his padawan. "If the Council has no objections, Knight Lashar is welcome to join me on the D'Ka. I would be happy to share whatever knowledge I have with him."

Lashar, Qui-Gon noted, looked positively horrified at the suggestion.

"Interesting solution presented us, you have," Yoda said thoughtfully.

"Respectfully, I think the time aboard a diplomatic vessel rather than a military one would be enlightening for him. And for my part, I'm sure I can learn much of the current military situation from Knight Lashar." Underneath it all was the faintest hint of loneliness.

At that moment Qui-Gon wanted nothing more than reach out to Obi-Wan, mentally, physically, emotionally, any and all ways. His hand had reached out a couple of centimeters before he could stop it.

Obi-Wan must have seen the tiny movement because his eyes captured Qui-Gon's and the depths of love that had only been conveyed in words was suddenly, visibly real.

Three-dimensional.

Qui-Gon couldn't totally restrain the soft gasp at the sight. Letters were one thing. To actually see it was something else again. And there wasn't a damn thing he could say or do about it at that moment.

Obi-Wan took a half step towards him, then bumped into something that was out of range of the projector. It startled the knight visibly. One hand came up and tugged the hood further over his face, hiding him and his painfully obvious emotions. "What does the Council think of my suggestion?"

Lashar was obviously confused at the byplay and whatever he was sensing from Obi-Wan. If the rest of the Council had noticed the silent exchange between Qui-Gon and his former apprentice none of them let it show. Yoda shifted in his seat and let his gaze rove around the circle at the other members. "What say you all?"

A murmur of sounds, the voices of all the other Council members, save himself and Yoda discussed the proposal as the two knights waited. The consensus was clear, though probably not quite the vote of confidence that Knight Lashar was looking for today.

Qui-Gon exchanged a glance with his old master. A tilt of his head, a dip of Yoda's ears, and he was given back control of the situation. "Knight Lashar, you are assigned to the D'Ka. Knight Kenobi, you shall remain senior knight on the vessel until such time as you feel that Lashar is able to do his duties, unsupervised."

Nothing like authority to deflate someone else's pride.

Lashar's mouth fell open.

"Thank you, Masters." Obi-Wan stepped into the conversational breech. "I need to attend to other matters, but if I might know when the Council is adjourning… I need to speak to Master Jinn on a private matter."

Qui-Gon was sure the ripple of astonishment that flowed through him at Obi-Wan's boldness showed clearly on his face.

Yoda merely seemed amused at the question. "Hard to pin down have you found him?"

A short chuckle escaped the young man, "Yes, Master Yoda. I had grown accustomed to being right behind him and not having to track him down like everyone else."

The amusement seemed to spread through the entire Council at that. Even Qui-Gon found himself with a faint smile. 'I am not the one wandering the galaxy, love,' he thought fondly.

"On the agenda only was this. Dismissed the Council will be when the transmission ends."

"Thank you, Master." Obi-Wan bowed and stepped back, once again fading into Jedi solemnity.

He turned to his fellow knight, and whispered something that the audio pickups missed. Whatever it was galvanized Lashar into action, "Thank you, Masters. I shall serve to the best of my abilities."

The formalities were quickly concluded. Obi-Wan spoke softly to Lashar again, and the knight bowed, and then stepped out of visual range.

The young man bowed once more to the Council, and then the beam flickered out. He was gone. The room suddenly seemed much darker without Obi-Wan in it. As Yoda had promised, the meeting was dismissed quickly and Qui-Gon headed back to his quarters.

He had to remind himself not to run.

It had been months since they had spoken freely to each other, months of polite dancing around issues. It reminded him uncomfortably of the Senate. The door slid open and he could hear Ani's voice, chirping happily. Craning his neck to the niche that held the communications equipment, he could see his padawan talking to his… former padawan.

"-has been eating better," Ani was saying. "You were right --the staring thing worked."

Obi-Wan's laughter was genuine. "And how goes the poetry studies?"

Ani made a face. "It's still boring, but I guess it's going okay."

"And you expect to get a tour of the D'Ka by calling it boring?"

"Hey, all you said was I had to study it, you never said I had to like it. I can show you what you wrote if I have to; Master Qui-Gon's saved all your letters."

"You've um," Obi-Wan cleared his throat uncomfortably, "read them?"

"Nah, he just reads me the parts you've asked him to. Then he sits and reads the rest to himself over and over, usually with this little smile on his face."

At that Qui-Gon stepped forward into view before his padawan could give away any more of his habits. "Qui--" Obi-Wan broke off and started again. "Master."

"Obi-Wan," he replied, trying to look stern. He was sure his eyes were giving him away though.

"It's good to finally speak with you and Anakin." Obi-Wan's lips quirked up in a grin. "You are a hard pair to catch up to."

Qui-Gon smiled back. "And you are even harder. But here we are, finally. Face to face, or as close to it as we can get while on opposite sides of the galaxy."

"It will have to do. Perhaps we can arrange a face-to-face meeting. I--" Obi-Wan paused and swallowed back whatever he was going to say. "The D'Ka goes back into service in thirty six hours and I have much to do. I'm told our route will bring us past Corellia in three months."

Three months. Ani would be ready to go on a few simple missions by then. Maybe...

He pushed the thought out of his mind for the moment. It was something he could think about later. Right now he didn't want to waste any of this time with his love by trying to plan the possible next time. Qui-Gon was startled when the look of guarded happiness faded from Obi-Wan's face. The words that followed convinced him that he and his former apprentice needed to have an honest talk.

"It's all right, Master. The Captain promises that I can have leave back to Coruscant, if the situation on the Rim doesn't worsen. Provided that my new assignment goes successfully."

"What's that, Obi-Wan?" Ani asked.

"Knight Lashar is to learn diplomacy from me."

Ani frowned in concentration turning to Qui-Gon. "Isn't that the knight you said couldn't--"

"Yes," Qui-Gon interrupted, making a mental note to be more careful of his words around his padawan.

Obi-Wan's eyebrows rose slightly. "I shan't ask, Master. I shall however, look upon the assignment as a challenge, as much of a challenge as I was in learning the same subject. In return, Knight Lashar can teach me patience." An evil light came into his love's eyes. "And perhaps Master Qui-Gon can help."

He wouldn't...Qui-Gon looked again at Obi-Wan's expression and sighed. He would.

Ani positively bounced in the chair. "Can I help too?"

"If our master says you may, certainly. It should be enlightening for Knight Lashar." Qui-Gon felt his mouth twitch at the thought. "It's been wonderful chatting with you, Ani. However --"

The boy rolled his eyes. "You wanna talk without me around."

"It would be a kindness, yes," Obi-Wan said softly.

Ani looked from him to his master, then nodded. "Okay. I'll go study in my room. Bye, Obi-Wan."

"Goodbye, Ani. Oh, and feel free to write me. It would be good to hear from you." Obi-Wan waited a bit. "Master?"

Qui-Gon let the smile he'd been fighting since the Council meeting finally appear. "I'm not your master any longer, Obi-Wan. My name is Qui-Gon."

"Qui-Gon, my love." The three-D image of Obi-Wan reached for him.

Unable to stop himself, Qui-Gon reached out as well, only to have his hand pass through Obi-Wan's.

"No," Obi-Wan whispered a galaxy away as he drew back and buried his hands in his sleeves. "Not fair."

"Nobody promised us fair." He had to swallow hard around the lump that was suddenly in his throat.

There was a bitter chuckle. "No, they didn't. The situation is one of our own making anyway. I wish I had been braver. I wish --It is good to see you, again."

"This isn't permanent, love. We will be together again."

Obi-Wan gave a nod that acknowledged the sentiment, but said nothing more. It was clear that he was trying to distance himself from the pain of his heart. Pain that lurked beneath that calm surface. It swirled through the green eyes and darkened them. Qui-Gon felt the urge to reach out for him again, but stopped himself from raising his hand just in time. It did no good to belabor the obvious. "I was proud of you today," he said instead, hoping maybe words would help ease some of what he saw in his beloved's face.

"Thank you, Master, but I only did what was best for everyone involved." A quirk of the lips. "Besides, it was clear the Council wasn't going to reassign the twit and this way I have some control over the situation."

"And someone to talk to, even if he is a twit?" Qui-Gon ventured, remembering the look he had seen in Obi-Wan's eyes in the meeting. "Are you that lonely, love?"

Obi-Wan wouldn't meet his eyes. "I said as much in my letter. I've never been alone before." The voice got even softer, the audio pickups hard pressed to catch the sound. "You've been there for so long, and now…"

"And I'm still here. I will always be here for you. Distance can't change that."

"Yes, Master." It was said dutifully enough.

Qui-Gon sighed, feeling frustrated and depressed. "You don't believe me."

"I do believe you, Qui-Gon. It's just hard to remember. You aren't here," Obi-Wan tapped his temple with one finger, "anymore."

The training bond. That induced another sigh. Like every master did, he had let the bond begin to fade when his padawan made knight. In most cases it was a necessary part of the process. But not in this case. The emotional bonds between them were such that instead of setting Obi-Wan free, all breaking the training bond had done was hurt them both. But what could be done could be undone. At the very least Qui-Gon was going to try.

Closing his eyes, he reached for where the bond had been and tried to follow its remnants. Tracing amongst the bright lines of Force that were his fellow Jedi he searched for the one that called to him the loudest. The one called Obi-Wan Kenobi, the other half of his soul. There was more there than he had suspected or hoped. It seemed that neither of them had wanted to let go. Woven together with the bonds of affection and love he worked. Brightness warmed his soul, but was it enough to bring the bond back to life? To give them an active connection again that they could touch each other through? Touch his mind again?

"M-Master?" Obi-Wan's voice sounded doubled. [Qui-Gon?]

Smiling, Qui-Gon opened his eyes and smiled. [Obi-Wan,] he sent, pouring all his love through the newly reestablished bond.

[Missed this.] Love redoubled came back to the Jedi Master. [By the Force I've missed you.]

The old training bond grew between them, deepening and strengthening as they stared at each other across light years and let their minds intertwine again. It became… more. It probably should've surprised Qui-Gon but it did not. He thought that somewhere deep inside, he always knew this is what would happen between them.

A soulbond.

The sound of Obi-Wan's laughter rung through his mind. "And the Council thought they had trouble before… I do so love you, Qui-Gon Jinn, and you are in for some serious romantic exercise when I get my hands on you."

Qui-Gon smiled. "Likewise." He paused and added almost as an afterthought, "You will remember to bring the uniform though, won't you?"

  
**TO:\\\RepublicSpace\\\Coruscant\\\JediTemple\\\Room4300B\\\Jinn,Master \\\24,983\\\EighthMonth **

**FROM:\\\RepublicSpace\\\RegulaBase\\\TempQuarters\\\Room735964300B\\\Kenoibi,Knight**

_My dear Qui-Gon,_

_It's only been three hours since we ended our transmission, but I find that I cannot sleep. The bond forged between us sings with love and it fills my heart. I hadn't realized how dark my life had become until we began speaking with each other honestly again. I grew cold in your absence._

_This fantastic change is also winding me up tighter than a dancer on Dust. I think Lashar is going to punch me out to make me sit still for longer than five minutes. He's given up on asking me any questions about what went on during the meeting and afterwards. Even in my hyper state I'm too much of a diplomat to give away that much information so soon._

_Or I'm so obvious that he doesn't need to ask. Hmm..._

_The Captain wasn't pleased with the new orders from the Council. It seems that Lashar has quite a reputation already. The Fleet was about to ask for his reassignment to anywhere else but here. The Captain was even less pleased when he found out that I was the one behind the change in orders. Apparently I have no common sense, but you knew that already._

_Seriously, I could use some suggestions as to what to do with Knight Lashar. I don't know who his master was, but apparently he was never taught the basics of diplomacy. Any chance I could get his training records so I have some idea where to start? Find out what the man was trained for? And why the heck he's out here to begin with?_

_Apologies, Master. I shouldn't question the Council's wisdom, but it makes me wonder who was in charge that day. All of these young knights shuffled around at random. Where are the senior masters? Are things that bad elsewhere?_

****Timestamp reflects 10 days elapsed**

_Master Qui-Gon,_

_This is Ensign Rilka. I'm forwarding on Knight Kenobi's letter to you since he cannot. The base has been attacked and he was wounded. His first words out of the bacta tank were for me to send you his letter and to tell you that everything is fine. And to NOT come _ _visit. I think he would do far better to hear from you. His eyes will finish regenerating in a few days and he'll be able to write you himself. He's asked me to dictate the ending of the letter so I shall, but I wanted you to know what was going on first. Rilka_

_Qui-Gon, Don't come visit. The base is still under attack periodically and it isn't safe for traffic to come in. The pirates have gotten extraordinarily brave and I think that there is definitely someone behind this. Wait until everything stabilizes, please._

_All my love, Obi-Wan_

"You'll send it today?"

"Already done."

"Thank you."

"Certainly. Now, what is the deal with your master?"

"Umm..." She laughed at his blush.

   

 

"Master!"

Anakin ran across the training area to where Qui-Gon had doubled over in pain. The young padawan had no idea what had happened; one second Qui-Gon was talking him through a training exercise, the next he had grabbed his head and collapsed with a pained cry.

Thankfully, it looked like he was already beginning to recover as he reached out and gripped Ani's arm and started to uncurl. But then Ani heard him speak and got a look at his face.

"I am fine, Ani," Qui-Gon tried to reassure him, but the quaver in his voice and the pallor of his skin belied his words.

"You don't look it. Or sound it."

His master sighed heavily and climbed to his feet. "I assure you I am quite well, Padawan. It is not me who is hurt."

The way he said it made it clear to Ani that someone was and there was only one person he could think of that would initiate this kind of reaction in his master. "What's happened to Obi-Wan?" he asked bluntly.

The haunted look in Qui-Gon's eyes faded just slightly and a slight smile quirked his lips. "Your insight serves you well, Ani. Or am I just that obvious?" Before Ani could answer, Qui-Gon continued, smile fading, "Obi-Wan has been injured. It's not life-threatening but it is serious." His face became even grimmer. "And extremely painful."

"He's going to be all right though, isn't he?"

"Of course." There had been the slightest of hesitations before Qui-Gon had answered however, leading Ani to believe he wasn't as sure as he sounded. Before he could say anything, Qui-Gon was on his feet heading for the door. "Ani, go back to our quarters and pack for an extended trip. I'm going to go see the Council and then I'll join you. We'll be leaving for Regula Base as soon as we can find transport."

And then he was gone before Ani had any chance to react. Picking up both their cloaks and his wooden training saber he headed back to their quarters. Maybe now he'd finally get a chance to talk to Knight Kenobi, find out what happened in that room on Naboo. No one had wanted to talk to him about it. Then it got shoved aside by his own actions, blowing up the Trade Federation ship. Somehow Master Qui-Gon never got back around to telling him what had happened. Finally he'd gone and looked up the official records on it. Something didn't make sense here and getting his Master and Knight Obi-Wan back in the same place would fix it. It had to. Master Qui-Gon had been slowly fading away over the last year. . .

  
**TO:\\\RepublicSpace\\\RegulaBase\\\TempQuarters\\\Room735964300B\\\Kenobi,Knight \\\24,983\\\NinthMonth**

** FROM:\\\RepublicSpace\\\CourierShipDragonwing\\\Jinn,Master**

_My Dearest Obi-Wan,_

_As you can see, your admonishment to stay on Coruscant arrived a bit too late. In all honesty, even if it had arrived before I had left, I would've come regardless. I can imagine the expression on your face right now --the disapproving frown and the faint air of exasperation. I've seen it often enough over the years, whenever I chose a course of action that you didn't agree with._

_But you cannot expect me to stay away when I know you are hurt; if our positions were reversed would you be able to stay away?_

_Anticipating your next argument, I assure you I am not shirking my duty to either Ani or the Council. You are not the only one who has come to the conclusion that these attacks are being coordinated by a single presence. The Council decided to send a representative to investigate in person. I volunteered. So I am making this trip with not only the Council's knowledge but their full approval as well. Which explains the fast courier ship that was placed at my disposal._

_As for Ani, well, he was about ready to start going on missions anyway. And I doubt I could have left him on Coruscant, even if I had wanted to. He has been almost as worried about you as I have been. The news that you would recover fully has lifted his spirits considerably. He is, at this very moment, in the ship's cockpit pestering the pilot for all the information he can. I have no doubt that if I let him have his head, he would have the man convinced to let him take a turn at flying. Having Ani for a padawan is definitely a full time job, especially when there is flying involved._

_Your letter has also been a great relief to me. You have no idea how terrified I was when I felt your pain through our bond. I knew you were injured, and seriously, I just didn't know how seriously. Or if the damage was permanent. I've been in a constant state of near panic for the past two weeks not knowing for sure how you were or what had happened. All I knew was you were in pain._

_Do you understand why I had to come? I couldn't just sit on Coruscant and wait for whenever official word would reach us. I had to see for myself, had to see the situation, had to see you._

_Had to touch you. I do not think my panic will fully subside until I do._

_The pilot has informed me we're about to enter hyperspace again and that any messages I have must be sent now so I must end this. Even with having to bounce through a multitude of relays, you should receive this a day or two before we arrive. Even in this ship, the fastest I could obtain, it will be almost another week before we reach the base. The sheer distances combined with the circuitous route we are taking to avoid any attacks of our own ensure that. Until then just know that I love you with every fiber of my being, and that I won't feel healed until I am in your presence._

_All my love,_

_Your Qui-Gon_

 

**TO:\\\RepublicSpace\\\CourierShipDragonwing\\\Jinn,Master\\\24,983\\\Ninth Month**

** FROM:\\\RepublicSpace\\\RegulaBase\\\TempQuarters\\\Room735964300B\\\Kenobi,Knight**

_Qui-Gon,_

_You will have to forgive me if this letter seems disjointed. They are keeping me well medicated these days, not that I mind particularly. At this moment, you presence would be a blessing to me for so many reasons._

_I had forgotten what it was like to heal without the benefit of a Jedi Master to help speed the process. The touch of your hand and mind would be so welcome as I sit here in the darkness. The bond echoes between us and eases some of that pain. I can feel you coming closer to me with each heartbeat and I cannot make myself regret it in the least._

****Timestamp shows two days elapsed**

_For all my words to the contrary I long for you and Ani to be here with me. The medical bay is packed with wounded, so I've been moved back to my quarters. Rilka and Lashar come by to check on me, but neither can stay long. Both of them are busy helping to get the base back online before the next attack. It's just a matter of time before they return and I can do so little to help right now._

_I listen to dispatch reports and take some incoming calls, rerouting them to the proper people, but that's all I can do. I am restricted to the bed and the med droid would rather I did nothing, but we are so short handed there is no choice. In a way the bandages over my eyes have become my shield. I can feel the ripples through the Force when someone comes to visit me, but I cannot see their expression. It is so easy to ignore them when I can't actually see._

_I've reported to the Council and it was hard to tell for sure, but they seemed pleased that you were on your way here. Whether it was to get you out of their way or that the infamous Master Jinn was going to fix the situation, I have no idea. It did make me laugh though when Master Windu suggested that I make sure my quarters were well shielded. We haven't fooled them a bit, have we?_

_I'll do my best to meet you at the gate, love. Even if I have to steal a hover chair to get there._

_Your Obi-Wan_

  
**Interlude**

It was a slow walk down to the landing bay. He could hear people moving around him at a much faster pace than he was managing. They managed not to bump into him all that much and the murmured greetings were reassuring. It was a good thing he had memorized the base layout before their arrival. Trying to learn all the military etiquette had been hard enough without looking like a fool on top of it all and getting lost. Most of the D'Ka crew knew their way around the bases like they had been born to them. Some of them had been. Born and raised in military families, or spacers by choice.

He had been on plenty of bases, but normally they were regular stations, or government facilities. His experience with the military tended to be far more of the variety of being on the wrong end of a provincial government's weapon. Not being a part of the armed force.

Not far now…

"Knight Kenobi!"

Damn. "Knight Lashar, good to hear you." He kept on walking.

A moment later he felt a hand lightly grip his arm. "Let me help."

"I've managed this far," Obi-Wan grumbled. "But thank you for the kindness."

They walked in silence for a moment before Lashar ventured, "You shouldn't even be out of bed. I'm sure Master Jinn would understand if you weren't there to --"

"No! I told him I would be there. He needs to see me." Choking back that he needed to see Qui-Gon as well. There was no answer except for a firmer grip on his arm as Lashar continued to guide him toward the landing bay. With his free hand he checked his belt and tunics, making sure they were straight. It wasn't much, but he wanted to look good...well as good as one wrapped in bandages could look.

"Five minutes to landing, right?" He could get to a terminal and ask for an audio check, but it was easier to get Lashar to look it up on the commscreen.

"Actually... they're landing right now."

"Ah." He took a deep breath and felt along the bond. Qui-Gon was there, it was the right ship. His mental touch was returned with an incredible wave of love and welcome, as we ll as an undercurrent of anxiousness. It appeared he wasn't the only one nervous about this meeting.

"My master is aboard." He felt startlement from the knight beside him, but Lashar remained silent.

Stepping forward until he felt the scuffed bump that marked the edge of the safe zone, he waited at the edge of the landing pad for the ship. "Any last minute questions before Master Qui-Gon and his padawan debark?"

"I am merely here to greet a member of the Jedi Council as etiquette dictates. And to see you got here safely. I will leave you alone once I have made my greetings." It was, Obi-Wan thought, an extraordinary display of tact for Lashar.

"Nicely said. You're learning." He let his lips quirk up in a grin, despite the pain in his face.

The whisper of sound that was the engines in the enclosed space, a clang of metal and the ship was on deck. Obi-Wan's heart sped up as his ears strained for any sound in the relative silence that followed the actual touch down. Then the soft mechanical whir of a ramp being lowered, followed by two sets of footsteps coming down said ramp.

He ached to be able to see his love. It was so hard to stand and wait for Qui-Gon to come to him. The footsteps came closer. And then suddenly he could see him, even though he was still blinded. Qui-Gon's presence burned like a beacon in the night to his Force sense, bright and shining and strong, illuminating his soul for the first time since what felt like forever.

Maybe it was.

Suddenly he couldn't wait any longer and took a step forward. Needing that touch to burn through him and rid his soul of the darkness that had crept in over the last year. "Master…"

He heard the familiar voice say, "Obi-Wan," and then he was wrapped in the kind of tight embrace he had been dreaming about for months.

It felt so good and warm. His arms wrapped around Qui-Gon and the bond opened up another notch. [Beloved.]

Qui-Gon responded by hugging him even closer and sending wordless waves of love back to him.

Obi-Wan had no idea how long they stood like that but eventually he heard someone shuffling their feet and clearing their throat.

Lashar.

He stepped back, but kept his hand in Qui-Gon's. Obi-Wan turned slightly, hoping to be facing the general direction of the patient knight. "My apologies. Master, this is Knight Lashar. Knight Lashar this is Master Qui-Gon Jinn, and his padawan, Anakin Skywalker." He went to one knee. "Who owes me a hug."

There was a second's hesitation and then a small body slipped into his arms and hugged him carefully, as if afraid that he would break. "You can hug harder than that, Anakin. I'm quite safe for hugging," he whispered into the sweet smelling hair.

Anakin hugged him tighter then and Obi-Wan suddenly felt a surge of healing Force pour into him from the youngster, totally unconsciously on Ani's part.

"Shh, Ani. It's going to be fine." It rocked his equilibrium as the power flooded his system.

He didn't dare do anything to try and direct that well meaning energy. It was enough work to stay upright. But when the flow dwindled and stopped, he felt remarkably better. Even his eyes, which had been aching constantly since he got out of the bacta tank, had stopped hurting.

"Thank you." He hugged the boy tightly and released him. Then he pushed up off the deck and stood again, holding tight to Qui-Gon's hand. An anchor at last.

He heard the soft rustle of cloth as Ani turned to Lashar and bowed. "Knight Lashar," the child's voice piped.

"Greetings Padawan Skywalker. Welcome to Regula Base."

"Thank you, sir. I'm glad to be here. I've heard all about this place in Obi-Wan's --I mean Knight Kenobi's --letters."

He heard Lashar clearing his throat and decided to let everyone off the hook. "I think that Master Jinn can see me back to my quarters if you need to go, Lashar."

"I do have other duties I should be attending to... Master Jinn?"

"Oh, I'm sure between Ani and I we can manage my former apprentice," Qui-Gon assured him dryly, the first words he had spoken other than the whisper of Obi-Wan's name.

"Hey..." The squeeze of his fingers helped mitigate the weak surge of anger. "Well then, Knight Lashar. I'm sure the D'Ka's Captain has the rest of your shift mapped out."

There was a rustle of robes that was probably a bow and then the sound of receding footsteps. Resisting the urge to bury himself in Qui-Gon's arms and never come out again he spoke softly, "Shall we go?"

"Yes." The one softly spoken word held a myriad of emotions, barely controlled.

"Straight ahead, then down the right hand access corridor." He slid the grip of Qui-Gon's hand to his forearm.

Was that a tremor he felt in the fingers that wrapped around his arm?

"I know," Ani said. "I looked at the station's specs on the trip here so I wouldn't get lost." Obi-Wan could hear the smile in the boy's voice.

"Good planning, Padawan. Why don't you lead the way for us?" He wrapped his free hand over Qui-Gon's fingers. [Five minutes, love.]

Anakin acknowledged the request happily and the started back towards Obi-Wan's quarters. Qui-Gon's ongoing silence bothered him, but he needed to get back to his quarters before he fell down.

Or Qui-Gon exploded.

And either event would surely precipitate the other as well. All the more reason to get behind closed doors as soon as possible. Another dozen steps and they were at his door. He fumbled out the card key and it dropped out of his hands and hit the floor.

Anakin ducked down and grabbed it before either of the two elder knights could make a move. "Thank you." Obi-Wan held out his hand for it and felt it being pressed into his palm. The sensation of cool air brushed against his face as the door slid open. He waved Ani in. "Box, sweet box."

"It's not that bad," Ani said. "My room back on Tatooine was smaller." There was a short pause and then he asked, "Would it be okay if I looked around the base some? I promise I won't get into trouble."

Another short pause before Qui-Gon spoke. "All right, but stay in this section." His voice was unusually hoarse.

"Yes Master," Anakin answered solemnly. The boy squeezed Obi-Wan's arm then the door swished open and shut again, signaling his departure.

Obi-Wan's hand slid up Qui-Gon's arm, along his shoulder, and tangled in the hood of his robe. He grumbled softly, "Want to touch you…"

He was abruptly yanked forward into Qui-Gon's arms and then Qui-Gon's mouth was covering his in a searing kiss. Lips devoured fiercely, as he tasted his lover for the first time. It felt so right, so alive to be tangled together like this. Obi-Wan dove into the kiss wholeheartedly, drawing on the bond between them and his arms to pull them together even tighter.

[Obi-Wan...] It was barely breathed into his mind and the three syllables said everything he needed to hear.

He returned the caress. [Qui-Gon, my love.] The desperation he felt bubbling up inside of his former master scared him. [We are together now.]

[Too close. I almost lost you when I had barely found you.] Qui-Gon buried his face in Obi-Wan's hair.

[But you didn't.] Obi-Wan soothed the trembling muscles of Qui-Gon's back with the warmth of his hands. He whispered it again aloud, "You didn't lose me. There is no death."

Qui-Gon snorted. "Somehow that doesn't sound as reassuring when you're saying it to me instead of the other way around."

He couldn't help the snicker. "Yes, Master." Obi-Wan grinned and let his fingers slide up into the long silky hair, gently massaging the older man's scalp.

He heard a contented sigh. "And I thought I was coming here to comfort you," Qui-Gon said, his self-humor evident. "Such are the delusions we tell ourselves."

"But you are a comfort to me." Ignoring the weakness in his knees, he kept up the massage. "I feel much better already."

A hand came up and cupped his cheek. "Why don't we lie down and I'll make you feel even better?"

"Hmmm, but that would mean moving."

"Better move now than fall later."

"Your wisdom is never ending, Master." Qui-Gon chuckled then sighed. "I have missed you, my Obi-Wan."

"And I you." He shifted slightly, and began tugging off his cloak. "Bed."

Another chuckle and then Qui-Gon was gently guiding him across the room towards said piece of furniture.

"What is so funny, Qui-Gon? You did say we should lie down… and the floor is a bit cold for long term rest." His knees bumped into the edge of the bunk. He extended one hand out to find the corner of the wall and then he was sitting down at last.

"I'd pictured you saying that for a very long time, but the rest of the circumstances were always somewhat different." He could hear the smile in his former master's voice. "Lately they involved that uniform of yours as well."

"Well, I'm afraid the uniform is a bit singed at the moment, along with portions of my anatomy. Another time perhaps?" He kept his tone as light as he could.

The sounds of cloth rustling and then the mattress dipped slightly as Qui-Gon sat down next to him. He felt a feathery touch on his forehead as his master brushed a kiss there. "The uniform can be replaced, love. You, on the other hand..."

His hand blindly sought out his master's skin. Soft fabric rubbed across his fingers as he skimmed along the edge of the tunic and then dipped gently into the hollow of Qui-Gon's throat. "Will be fine, given some time to recover."

"And perhaps a helping hand from your old master." The voice sent vibrations up Obi-Wan's fingers. "If you'll allow me...?"

"As it pleases you, Master."

"Qui-Gon. And it's if it pleases you, Obi-Wan."

He leaned forward and touched his lips to the warm skin of his beloved's throat. "It would."

"Lie back." Qui-Gon eased him back until he was laying flat. "Relax. Open yourself to me."

Obi-Wan inhaled slowly, relaxing himself into another's care. The mental shields that all Jedi used to protect their minds and bodies from attack eased open. [I am ready.]

The bond hummed with energy and emotion, echoing between them. Then he felt Qui-Gon's thoughts, Qui-Gon's feelings, and Qui-Gon's soul wrap around him, intertwine with his, pouring warmth and healing into him. He couldn't help the soft moan that escaped his lips. It felt so good to be together with his master again. The new closeness in their bond just increased the sweetness of the sensations.

The flares of agony from his injuries faded to burning embers, most of them guttering away completely as Qui-Gon washed through him. It continued long after the last of the pain had faded, blanketing him in love and affection.

Sleep began creeping up on him and he pushed it away. [Enough, love. Don't drain yourself.] He leaned up on one elbow, reveling in the feeling of health and love that surrounded him, "Kiss me again."

"As you wish," Qui-Gon whispered, then complied, touching his lips to Obi-Wan's gently.

Slow and sweet this time, he drank in his lover's taste. The scruff of Qui-Gon's beard tickled his chin and made him smile ever so slightly.

"Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, love?" He sat the rest of the way up, slowly, then began tugging at the bandages around his head.

Qui-Gon chuckled softly and then his hands were helping with the bandages. "I was just going to ask if I could see your eyes. You anticipate me."

"Isn't that what I am supposed to do? Anticipate you?" It didn't take long and the bandages were gone off his lap, the brightness of the room making him squint even through closed eyelids.

"Just a moment." He felt a slight stirring in the Force as Qui-Gon reached out with it and dimmed the lights. "Try it now, love."

His eyes felt a bit gritty, but one or two blinks and the feeling faded. It took a moment, and then the room swam into focus. Blue eyes, dark with concern and ringed with fatigue looked back at him. "You haven't been sleeping," he whispered hoarsely.

Qui-Gon gave a choked laugh at that. "I couldn't," he said, reaching out and caressing Obi-Wan's cheek. "Not until I knew you were all right."

He captured that hand and held it to his face. "Then come stretch out with me and rest now."

Frown lines wrinkled Qui-Gon's forehead. "I should check on Ani --"

"He will be fine. I asked Rilka to keep an eye on him for me." He undid the utility belt around his waist and tossed to the desk. "Besides, how good of a master will you be if you haven't rested?"

The sash joined the belt. "You make a… a compelling argument." Outer tunic went into the pile and he tugged the inner one open before starting on the buckles for his boots, "You trained me well, Qui-Gon."

"I don't remember ever teaching you this particular... line of attack."

"Hmm, well then I extrapolated it from my other lessons." One boot hit the floor. "Don't move. I want to undress you myself."

Qui-Gon spread his hands and smiled ruefully. "Yes, Master."

He bit his lip and looked rueful as the other boot landed on the floor. "That was rather pushy of me, wasn't it?"

"You have never lacked for enthusiasm."

Inner tunic landed on the desk, the last of the bandages rapidly following. "Now it's your turn." He flexed his fingers and let the grin that had been building the last few minutes out.

Shaking his head, Qui-Gon returned the smile. "Irrepressible."

"Ah, but it's what helps keep you young, my love." He tugged gently on the leather of the belt, letting one hand wrap around the side of Qui-Gon's rib cage.

"When you're not aging me with worry."

"I cannot help but be what I am, Mas- Qui-Gon." Pausing for a moment to reach out and brush the back of his hand along his beloved's cheek.

Qui-Gon reached up and caught the hand, intertwining their fingers. "I love you," he said softly, unadorned.

"And I you." Another gentle kiss and he went back to stripping his lover down to his leggings. Qui-Gon chuckled. "Persistent as well."

"I'm getting the distinct impression I am amusing you today." Long fingers danced down Qui-Gon's rib cage.

Only to be covered and held still by Qui-Gon's hand warningly. "I am just happy to be with you."

"And I with you, though I will be happier when you are wearing less and we are wrapped around each other." He pressed a hard fast kiss to the other man's lips and tugged his hand free. "Now get naked."

Again Qui-Gon stopped his hand. "For the moment that might be moving too fast. I may have healed you, but you still need rest. And, as you pointed out, so do I. Perhaps we should leave some clothing to help resist temptation."

"Okay," he grumbled then brightened. "Then get more naked than you are...how about that?"

With extreme dignity Qui-Gon finished stripping down to his leggings. "Better?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan reached out and let his fingers trace along the warm skin. He lifted himself up off the bunk slightly and pulled back the bed sheets. Keeping one hand in contact with Qui-Gon, he laid back on the bed and held up the blanket. "Join me?"

Gracefully Qui-Gon laid down and curled himself around Obi-Wan. "Always," he whispered in Obi-Wan's ear.

He sighed happily and wrapped the blankets and his lover's arms around himself. "Mmm, comfy," he said around a yawn.

Arms tightened. "Sleep, love."

"But you just got here…"

"And I'll still be here when you wake."

"Promise?" It slipped out before he could stop it.

[Promise, love.] Obi-Wan interlaced their fingers together and let the sounds of their souls sing him to sleep.

 

 

A faint snore sounded near Obi-Wan's ear. With that the rest of the universe flooded back and he tightened his grip on the hands between his own. Long hair tickled his shoulder and there was the slightest hint of warm breath on the back of his neck. It was wonderful, even if there was a cramp in his arm.

He shifted slightly and the arms holding him tightened, keeping him from moving away. Qui-Gon did not wake though.

In tiny increments Obi-Wan rolled over so he was facing that beloved face, then started dusting kisses over the skin he could reach. "Qui-Gon," he said softly.

His lover didn't stir. He took advantage of the quiet time to learn the features again, this time as a lover instead of a student and friend. [Beloved…]

He felt Qui-Gon's thoughts respond drowsily. [...?...]

Obi-Wan sighed and drifted back to sleep. It was so warm and comfortable... and nothing hurt… When he woke again, it was to the sound of someone giggling. [..%$&amp;*$..] Maybe they would go away, he thought, snuggling further into Qui-Gon's embrace.

[And what is so amusing Padawan?] The words were fuzzy and faint and Obi-Wan realized that Qui-Gon was trying to shield from him and he was hearing despite the attempt.

"Nothing, Master." Anakin answered, whispering loudly.

Obi-Wan felt Qui-Gon's sigh. [Quietly, Ani. I do not wish to wake Obi-Wan.]

He could hear the barest echo of Ani's reply through the bond. [Sorry, Master. Is he feeling better?]

[I believe so, yes.] Qui-Gon's amusement was palpable.

[Do you always sleep wrapped around the other person like that? It doesn't look very comfortable.] The boy's puzzlement at the way they were arranged on the narrow bunk was obvious.

[The bed is very narrow.] It was true and provided an explanation of sorts without providing any explanation at all. What a classic Qui-Gon answer that was. Obi-Wan grinned and let his awareness creep across the link. [Bed is a generous term for this... thing, Qui-Gon.]

[Box, sweet box?]

[Indeed.] He shifted slightly again and opened his eyes. "Good morning, Ani."

"It's afternoon, actually, sir. At least by station time." He gave Obi-Wan a bright smile. "Your eyes are better!"

"True enough, Padawan. I guess I needed the nap." Carefully to avoid smacking Qui-Gon with an elbow or knee, he stretched. "Yes, I'm feeling much better."

[Are you going to talk to him about the healing that he did?] he queried privately.

[It is not something we can just ignore.]

[I wasn't recommending that you ignore it. I don't think he's aware that he did anything and it's not my place --]

[Obi-Wan.] The name was said with affection, pride and even a little gentle reproach. [Do you really think I would reject any lessons you may have for Ani? Do you think me that territorial?]

[I --No.] He sighed. "Ani, we need to talk about something, but I need to use the fresher and wake up a bit first."

"All right. I could go bring some food from the mess?" Ani offered, looking at his Master for approval.

Qui-Gon smiled. "Thank you Ani, that would be much appreciated."

Obi-Wan let his eyes drift closed again while his master and Ani spoke about dinner. He mumbled, "Don't forget dessert."

Another quick grin from the boy. "I won't." Then he headed out.

[We need to talk about Anakin.]

Qui-Gon sighed and sat up. He resisted the urge to tug Qui-Gon back down. "What? What did I say?"

"Nothing." He gave Obi-Wan a reassuring smile as well as sending a wave of affection through their bond. "I'd figured you would want to talk. Sooner or later."

"And you can't do that while holding me?" he wheedled shamelessly.

"And be able to think clearly?"

Now it was his turn to sigh. "Yes, Master." Obi-Wan sat up and slid off the bunk, then grabbed his tunic and slipped it on. "So, is what happened in the landing bay typical of his Force control?"

"I wouldn't say typical," Qui-Gon replied after a few seconds thought. "But it isn't the first time he's shown these extraordinary surges."

"Is he aware of them?"

"Not on a conscious level."

"Have you spoken with him about it?"

"Of course. But...carefully. It would be very easy to make him start second guessing himself and that could set back his training..."

"Then I won't say anything." He grabbed a bath sheet. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Why don't you relax?" Very quietly in his head, he admitted he was running.

He was stopped from moving away by the hand on his arm. "Obi-Wan..."

"Yes, Master?"

"You never used to run from things." It was said softly, compassionately.

"When they were much bigger and more powerful I did," he whispered, staring at the wall.

"He's just a child." Qui-Gon's voice was soothing. "A child with a great gift, but a child nonetheless. Don't let that gift blind you to the person behind it."

"It hasn't. Most of the time I just see him as a little boy," he assayed a weak smile, "with one of the finest Masters in the Jedi Order."

He was surprised to see the slight blush that caused. "If I deserve such a title it is only because of the caliber of my apprentices."

Obi-Wan bowed briefly, then grinned. "Well that goes without saying, Qui-Gon."

"Irrepressible..." Qui-Gon pulled him into an embrace.

"Stubborn." His voice was muffled against the older man's chest. [Give me a bit of time to adjust, love.]

[As much as you need.] He felt a kiss dropped on the top of his head.

[As comfy as this is, I need to clean up, and eating something while it's hot would be a nice change.] Contrary to the words, he tilted his head back and devoured Qui-Gon's mouth in a kiss.

[I suppose your facilities are sized for only one?]

[That would all depend on how cozy you wanted to get. Ani will be back soon though…]

Qui-Gon sighed regretfully. [Not enough time.]

He smiled ruefully. [And I think we're still too tired to take much advantage of it.] "Besides, I owe Ani a tour and he's been very patient."

"If you're up to it, love."

"I suspect it will be me trailing along behind him as he investigates every nook and cranny. Lots of opportunities to sit."

"I think you underestimate the energy of an excited eleven year old."

"Ah, but he's a compassionate soul, Master. I have only to look pathetic," he smiled and pasted a pout and sighed slightly dramatically, "and he'll slow down. It's that or sit on him."

"You seem to have it all figured out," Qui-Gon observed, chuckling.

"I spent time with the Initiates, and the pout seems to have worked on you fairly well."

[And the truly tragic thing is that it will still work even though I know it for what it is.]

Obi-Wan sniggered. "I'll try and save it for the important things, like your share of candied fruit."

Qui-Gon smiled. "Go clean up, love."

Another long slow kiss and he was grabbing up clean clothes. "Be back in a few." As he went into the fresher, he asked, [Where is your baggage?]

[Still on the ship as far as I know.]

[I think I have something for you to change into, if you want to freshen up. I'm sure that everyone is wondering where you disappeared to.] He felt guilty for monopolizing his master's time.

[I'm sure everyone has figured out where I disappeared. As you said in your letter, we haven't been fooling anyone but ourselves for sometime now.]

[You aren't going to let me worry about this, are you?]

[Certainly. If you are telling me you don't have enough other things to worry about.]

Everything he did have to worry about suddenly flood back in. Scheduling, repairs, personnel rosters, supply, rotations, Lashar... [It's quite a list.]

[You are up to the task, Obi-Wan.]

[Or I wouldn't be here. I know.] He wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped back into the main room, "That doesn't mean there isn't a lot to do, Qui-Gon. Especially since I am healthy again."

There was no response. Obi-Wan turned and looked, and found Qui-Gon staring at him in a very unJedilike way. The temperature seemed to go up a few degrees with that gaze. He sauntered across the room and stared up at his lover. "Qui-Gon?"

Qui-Gon reached out and cupped Obi-Wan's cheek gently.

[Beloved?] He slipped his arms around Qui-Gon's waist.

Again there was no reply unless one counted the gentle lingering kiss.

Obi-Wan gave up on words and just let the love and respect for the man in his arms come to the forefront of his mind, drowning out everything else. Worries, concerns, responsibilities, all faded with that kiss. He reached out with the Force and found Ani, a bright spark of power in sparkling network of people on the base. [Ani, eat dinner there, if you would please.]

He barely waited for the boy's acknowledgement before bringing his attention back to the here and now. And the man in his arms. [Bed, my Qui-Gon.] Obi-Wan shifted and his lover followed. He tugged the towel loose and let it fall to the floor.

[You can finish undressing me now if you'd like,] Qui-Gon offered mischievously. Obi-Wan nodded, fingers slipping to the waistband of Qui-Gon's leggings, letting his lips slide across smooth warm flesh as he went to his knees. He pressed soft kisses to his lover's belly while he untied the waistband. Obi-Wan tugged them down a bit, letting his tongue trace one hip bone as the cloth dropped to the floor.

He heard a gasp and then hands were urging him back up where he was met with a hungry demanding kiss. Fire was licking at his bones now and he let the heat spiral outward. He relaxed under the demanding kiss, letting his lover take what he needed. Another gentle tug and he was next to the bed. Then the world tilted as Qui-Gon pressed him down, blanketing his body with his own.

There was a warm body covering him, soft skin to be touched and stroked as they continued to kiss. He lifted one leg and wrapped it around his master's hip. [I love you.]

[My Obi-Wan.] Familiar hands wandered over his body in a very unfamiliar way. A very exciting way. [I love you too.]

He rocked his hips slightly and felt Qui-Gon thrust in return. Sweat made their flesh slippery as they began to move together. The younger knight gasped as their erections rubbed against each other.

[Yes...] Qui-Gon moaned, thrusting hard against him. Obi-Wan could feel the urgency building between them, feeding off itself through their bond.

[So good...] he gasped as the pace began to speed up, kisses getting hungrier as they rocked together. His leg tightening across the small of Qui-Gon's back increased the pressure on his groin deliciously. Heat redoubled again and again. The bond reverberated with love and passion, deepening with each breath.

[Better... than... good...] Words dissolved into a torrent of feeling, pleasure spiraling upward to a summit that Obi-Wan had only been able to imagine before this moment. He gasped as it broke over both of them simultaneously. Hot waves of pleasure that broke him apart and reformed him with each pulse.

"Qui-Gon!" he screamed before sinking his teeth into his lover's shoulder, muffling the rest of his groans. The moment seemed to go on forever and felt another surge of pleasure through the bond as Qui-Gon joined him in climax. Pulse thundering through his ears, he held his lover as tight to him as he could manage. Sparks lit the edge of his vision as the bond drew him in deeper to his lover's mind, soul, and heart.

Awareness of his body faded away as he felt himself fall into Qui-Gon. Merging with him more fully, the soulbond strengthening. He wrapped himself in and around his beloved's soul, loving and being loved in return.

[Always.] If anything he was entwined even closer, as close as he could get without merging.

[So tell me why we waited so long for this?]

[At the moment the reasons I had all seem dreadfully inadequate.] It was said with wry self-deprecating humor.

[Indeed.] He laughed softly and ran his fingers through the silk that was his master's hair, "And now we both need to clean up. Before Ani gets back."

"Ah. Yes." With a sigh of regret Qui-Gon untangled himself and sat up.

"Shall we see if we can both fit in the 'fresher this time?" He grinned and arched his back in a lazy stretch.

Qui-Gon leaned forward and stole a quick kiss. "Could be an interesting exercise."

"Well, considering we both fit on the bed, then it shouldn't be a problem." Turning, he grabbed two fresh towels off the nearby shelves, and bounced up off the bed. No doubt his energy would fade quickly, but for the moment he was feeling wonderful. He turned back to the bed where Qui-Gon still sat, just watching him. The expression was bemused and he smiled gently in return, "Beloved?"

"Just enjoying the view." He stood up and moved to Obi-Wan's side. Obi-Wan in his turn found himself staring. Tall, well muscled, and moving with such grace, he couldn't help but watch.

"All mine…" he whispered.

Qui-Gon smiled and reached out to him. "Yes," he said simply.

He leaned into the embrace and sighed happily. [The bond… is much more than it was before.]

[Yes,] Qui-Gon said again, no surprise in his tone.

Dark blue eyes snared him. [You were expecting this to happen?]

[Weren't you?]

[I was hoping, yes. But bonds aren't discussed that much, well... soulbonds aren't.] He fumbled to a stop. [I've wanted this to happen for so long.]

[As have I, love. I think I always knew it would happen, even when I wasn't sure if I should be wanting it.]

[Can we skip the whole Master-Apprentice should we/shouldn't we discussion?] He grinned and brushed a kiss across Qui- Gon's lips. [This seems to have worked out just fine.]

[I had noticed that.]

[Good.] Reluctantly he broke the embrace and headed for the 'fresher. [Coming?]

[Fifteen minutes ago.]

He laughed. [And if Ani wasn't on his way back from the canteen?]

[If that was the case I am quite certain I could rise to the occasion.]

[Then I should be grateful for the time I've had. It's unfortunate that your and Ani's quarters are on the other side of the station.]

 

He was clean, fed, in decent health and with his favorite people. Now if only there wasn't a war going on. With a philosophical shrug he pulled on his cloak and stepped to the door. "Ready for your tour, Anakin?"

"Yes!" The boy bounced in place.

"And I don't have to remind you to stay out of the way, right?" He ushered the boy and his master out of the room.

"Not at all." It was Qui-Gon who answered dryly.

Obi-Wan and Anakin turned in sync to stare at the taller man. "Master!"

"Oh. Weren't you talking to me?"

Obi-Wan glanced at his master's padawan. "I see that things haven't changed much in the last year."

"Not the important things."

He couldn't come up with an answer to that, so instead he held out a hand to Ani and began walking down the corridor. "Anything in particular you want to see first, Padawan?"

"The D'Ka?" Ani asked, eyes shining.

"She's not at her best at the moment." He paused, debating the issue."The poetry?" 

"I've been doing all my studying." He turned to Qui-Gon. "Haven't I, Master?"

"He has been working diligently," Qui-Gon confirmed.

Obi-Wan allowed himself a brief nod. "Then the D'Ka it is. This way."

The three of them made their way across the station and to the repair bays. [It looks worse than it really is,] he warned Qui-Gon before the older man could get a look at the damage to the ship. There was a long jagged scar along her bow, clearly from a torpedo. Another oval shaped spot along her middle, where the pirates had forced their way aboard.

Bright arc lights lit up the bedraggled ship in places as beings of all races worked on repairing the vessel. The black scorch marks and bright silver of new metal stood out against the traditional red color of the diplomatic vessel. Raising a hand in greeting, he stepped into the repair bay proper. "The D'Ka."

"Wow..." Anakin breathed.

Qui-Gon's eyes, meanwhile, seemed fastened on the signs of violence, especially the ones that were near the bridge's location. The bridge, where Obi-Wan would normally be standing his watches. Obi-Wan deliberately stepped in front of his lover breaking his line of sight. "Shall we board?"

"Lead the way, Obi-Wan," his lover said, the rueful tilt of his eyebrow the only reaction to what Obi-Wan had done.

It was a standard diplomatic corvette. He and his master had ridden in dozens of them over the years. Yet Qui-Gon seemed to be scrutinizing this one like he'd never seen one before. Three sets of Jedi robes seemed to be drawing quite of bit of attention as well. Obi-Wan heard the whispers racing ahead of them up the walkway and then Rilka was there.

"General! Should you be out of bed?" Her tone was severe. He started to answer and found himself staring into her violet eyes from the distance of less than a meter. "You look better. His doing?" She pointed to Qui-Gon.

"Yes, this is Master Jinn." He leaned back slightly and gestured.

Qui-Gon nodded a greeting. "Ensign." He paused then added, "You wouldn't happen to be Rilka would you?"

"Communications Technician Rilka." She nodded and went back to looking closely at Obi-Wan. "_That_ Master Jinn?"

He blushed. "Yes."

"Good choice." She turned and faced Qui-Gon properly. "Nice to meet you, sir."

"The feeling is mutual, Ensign. I owe you my gratitude for passing on Obi-Wan's letters to me."

She grinned, a mouthful of sharp white teeth gleamed for a moment. "Certainly, Master Jinn. Anytime."

[Can I just crawl under a deck plate now?] Obi-Wan asked his lover plaintively.

[You have nothing to be embarrassed about, love,] Qui-Gon told him.

"And this is his apprentice, Anakin. He wanted a tour." Obi-Wan tugged the boy forward.

"Pleasure to meet you, Jedi Anakin." She nodded solemnly. "They could use you in the cargo hold, General. If you have the strength to spare."

"Anything I can do to help?" Qui-Gon asked instantly.

"Oh no, Master Jinn. We wouldn't presume to ask --"

[It's pack mule work, Qui-Gon. I'm just faster and more convenient that getting a loader. Besides, it keeps me in practice.] Obi-Wan frowned at the commtech fiercely. "Rilka."

"Yes, General?"

"Hush," he finished with a lopsided grin. "If he wants to help, there is no stopping him."

"You are not asking, Ensign. I am offering," Qui-Gon said. "Obi-Wan is still recovering and I do not wish for him to overtax himself."

"He looks fine," she said softly.

"He is. And he will stay that way as long as he doesn't drain himself." He shot a meaningful look at Obi-Wan as he spoke.

Outwardly he only bowed, internally however, [The same goes for you.] "Shall we take our tour Ani, and let Rilka and your master figure things out for themselves?" Another very brief bow and he was walking up the ramp, and making the first turning towards the bridge.

A part of him was nervous about leaving what were clearly co-conspirators together, but far better to do that than let them do it in front of him. True to expectations Anakin oohed and ahhed over much of the ship. It wasn't as fancy as the Queen of Naboo's transport, but had been clearly designed for war. Anakin was pushing to see the bridge and Obi-Wan wasn't sure he was up to that quite yet. The last thing he had seen before the searing pain had taken away his sight was the bridge going up in flames.

Bright lasers, smoke, and the screams…

He stopped and put a hand out to wall as memories rushed back, making him weak. A deep gasping breath and he was sitting on the floor, head between his knees.

[Obi-Wan?] Immediately his lover's concerned voice reverberated over their bond.

[Could you come get me?] He wasn't proud. The memories hurt so much, and he knew he was scaring Anakin but he couldn't seem to get enough air to say anything.

[I'll be right there.]

It seemed like barely an instant later when Qui-Gon was kneeling by his side, blue eyes full of love and concern. It was such a short interval that Obi-Wan knew he must've used Force-enhanced speed to get to his side.

[Can't breathe.]

The screams and pain in his memories flooded his mind. A distant part of him knew it was a panic attack, but he couldn't stop gasping for air. Air that had been so precious when he'd been hurt.

Suddenly he found himself cocooned in a blanket of love which dulled the memories and eased the phantom pain. He gasped for air once, twice more, then the pressure in his chest relaxed and he found himself able to breathe again.

He reached out and twined one hand in his master's robe and let the love permeate him. [Force above, where did that come from?]

[This was the first time you've been back here since you were injured?]

[Coming to the landing bay this morning was the first time I was out of my bed. No, I haven't been to the bridge since the accident.] Another deep breath and he pushed the panic back further.

He felt another wave of concern and affection flow over the bond, [You hadn't had a chance to deal with what had happened. It's no wonder you...]

[Panicked.] He sighed and let his head rest on his knees. [Definitely mind-numbing, bone shaking panic.]

[It'll pass, love. It was just the first reaction.]

[Right.] The adrenaline was fading. Wearily he opene d his eyes and raised his head. "Give me a moment, Ani, then we'll finish your tour."

"It's no big deal," Anakin told him. "I can wait until you're ready."

He nodded. "Thank you for the kindness, Anakin."

Reluctantly he released his grip on Qui-Gon's tunic and prepared to stand. Qui-Gon reached out and took his arm pulling him to his feet. He maintained the grip after Obi-Wan was once again standing however. Looking up into those blue eyes Obi-Wan drew on his lover's strength to deal with what came next. Drawing on the support that he once again believed was his to have. [You don't have to see this.]

[If you have to go through with it, then yes I do,] Qui-Gon told him implacably.

[Fears should be faced.] He recited the axiom tonelessly.

[But they need not be faced alone.] The tone was one Obi-Wan was long familiar with from years of lessons being relayed.

[Not alone anymore.] The thought whispered between them as he changed Qui-Gon's grip on his arm to one that interlaced their fingers. He raised their hands to his lips and kissed the warm fingers.

Qui-Gon smiled. [Never alone. Remember that, love.]

There was a slightly disgusted sigh behind them and Obi-Wan grinned. "Sorry, Ani. Be with you in a moment."

"I could always go ask Rilka to give me a tour," the boy offered.

"She's likely to put you to work instead. And this is something I need to do." Obi-Wan turned and faced the entryway to the bridge. "Shall we?"

Qui-Gon gave him a faint smile of approval. "Lead the way."

The bridge was a mess, to put it bluntly. A third of the arc that made up the command consoles was completely gone. The other two thirds looked to be in decent condition if one excused all the wires, tools and parts scattered over them.

Obi-Wan started pointing out stations he could recognize amongst the mess. "Engineering is the rear. The Captain, or ranking officer sits over there..."

"Where's your station?" Anakin asked.

He swallowed heavily then led the way to a twisted bit of plastic and metal. "Here."

Qui-Gon reached out and touched the ruined seat, expression a total blank. Obi-Wan could not sense any emotions from him at that moment. "I was standing here when the attack came. There was a vast brightness and then I could feel Lashar grab me," he said softly, rubbing his thumb across the back of Qui-Gon's hand. [Beloved?]

Haunted blue eyes turned on him. [It's a miracle you survived this.]

['Twas a miracle you survived Naboo, Master.] Obi-Wan let his love, the very feel of his life-force surround the older man. [Mayhap we should stop tempting fate?]

That earned him a faint smile. [Unfortunately as Jedi, tempting fate seems to be what we do.]

[Indeed.] He felt a tug on his sleeve. "So this, Ani, is where I used to sit. Good thing I am used to standing around a lot. Master Qui-Gon was fond of making me do that."

"Many times there was nowhere to sit," Qui-Gon pointed out.

"Or you got the only chair," he answered smoothly. [Deference to age and all that.]

"At least that way you were the taller."

[Cheap shot, Master.] "Well, it did give you a break from the rarefied air."

"It was either that or look down on you from an even greater height differential."

He let a grin twist one corner of his lips. [You didn't like me on my knees in front of you?]

[I never said that.] He grinned back.

"We all have our burdens, Master." He spared a glance at his master's padawan, who was being far too quiet. "The engine room next, Ani?"

"Okay."

Obi-Wan blinked and looked at the young boy closely. "Anakin? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Ani grinned. "I just don't want to interrupt you two."

He raised an eyebrow. "And exactly how much are you hearing?"

"More than you probably want me to. Sorry." Ani looked genuinely contrite. "I couldn't help it."

"It's okay. We'll just have to be quieter in the future," he murmured, trying to ignore the faint blush on his cheeks.

"We'll have to work on your shields Ani," Qui-Gon said mildly, outwardly totally calm.

Ani grinned. "Yes, Master."

"Ahem, this way to the Engine Room." The young knight led the way, carefully leading them around the groups of technicians working to repair the ship. It was slow going and he was thankful for it. Tiredness was creeping up on him again. The commlink chirped. "This is Kenobi."

"Kenobi, this is Knight Lashar. I have Rilka down here in the cargo bay, saying something about Master Jinn taking off on an emergency."

[Let me.] Qui-Gon took the commlink from him. "Everything is all right now Lashar. Apologize to Ensign Rilka for me for my abrupt departure and perhaps you can help her complete the work down there...?"

"Yes, Master." The curiosity was plain in the other man's voice. "Is Knight Kenobi alright? He shouldn't be out of bed and I have reports of him on the ship."

[Nosy. arrogant... busy body.] Obi-Wan resisted the urge to take the commlink back and just waited for his lover's response.

"He is fine. Perhaps overestimating his stamina, but nothing rest won't remedy." He smiled at his former apprentice. "I'm sure he appreciates your concern."

He snarled silently. [Overestimating my stamina? We'll see abo--] He cut off abruptly after a glance at Anakin's look of glee.

"Thank you, Master Jinn. If there is anything I can do...?" Lashar answered.

"Assist Rilka in whatever she needs for now. Thank you."

The communicator was handed back and he tucked it into his belt. "Now, the engine room and I think that is as far as my legs are going to let me wander today, Ani. At least until I can sit for a while."

"We can wait for the engine room tomorrow," Ani offered immediately. "I don't mind."

"Perhaps it is best, Obi-Wan..."

"So everyone is conspiring against me today?" he said softly, then resigned himself with what he hoped was good grace, "Then we shall collect your bags and see the pair of you installed in guest quarters instead."

They left the D'Ka and headed to the Dragonwing's landing bay. In comparison to the D'Ka, the ship that his master had arrived on gleamed with newness. Shiny inside and out, she was a quick sleek vessel that looked like it was racing between the stars even at rest on the landing deck. Obi-Wan shielded his tiredness and made the appropriate greetings as they went aboard long enough to grab the carrisak and debark again. Reaching the other side of the base where the diplomatic guest quarters were located, he palmed open the lock to the suite that Qui-Gon and his padawan had been given. It wasn't huge, nothing on a space station ever was -- living space was far too valuable and rare -- but it was definitely nicer than the cramped and spare room he had been given.

Out of long habit he headed for the tiny kitchen and began making tea as his master stepped into what would be his bedroom for the duration. Anakin bounced into the other smaller room and back again, promptly heading to the console and pulling up the latest schematics and repair schedule on the D'Ka. He watched the boy for a moment then turned back to his tea preparations.

[You don't need to do that.] Obi-Wan didn't need to turn to know his lover was in the doorway looking at him fondly.

[Why not?] he asked absently, setting out three cups.

Qui-Gon's hands were suddenly over top of his, halting his motions. [It's no longer your responsibility. Besides you should be resting.]

One of the cups shook before he could put it down. [As you wish, Qui-Gon.] He called out to the boy, "I'll see you later, Ani."

Once again his progress was halted by those large hands. [Where are you going?]

A tired blink and he rubbed at his eyes. [Is this a trick question?]

[There is a perfectly good bed in the next room. If you don't mind sharing.]

[No, don't mind.] There was something wrong with this, but damned if he could figure out what. He ached and the thought of walking that far made him ache worse, but duty demanded he ask. [But shouldn't I go back to my quarters?]

[I would be honored if you would stay with me.] Qui-Gon began guiding him toward the bedroom.

[It's not a bother?] The heavy weight of the cloak disappeared off his shoulders.

A throaty chuckle was his only answer. That and a gentle nuzzle to the side of his neck. Warm hands stripped him of his clothing and laid him on the bed. It was soft and there was a fluffy blanket that was tugged up around his shoulders.

A light kiss was dropped onto his forehead. [Rest, Obi-Wan.]

He let himself sink into the darkness of sleep, the sensation of Qui-Gon nearby comforting him into a deep healing rest. "Love you," he murmured.

The whispered, "I love you too," followed him down into sleep.

 

  
**TO:\\\RepublicSpace\\\Coruscant\\\JediTemple\\\Room10000\\\Jedi Council \\\24,984\\\NinthMonth**

**FROM:\\\RepublicSpace\\\RegulaBase\\\Jinn,Master;Kenobi,Knight**

[How in the nine hells of Malistaire did I get this job again?]

[I trained you for it. Now hush.]

[Yes, Master.]

_Fellow Councilors, you asked for a report on the latest series of attacks on Regula Base and the surrounding shipping lanes._

[Like the first sixteen reports weren't enough.]

[If they had been I wouldn't have been ordered out here. In which case I'd probably be making a report about why I left without permission. This is simpler.]

[And much more fun... but please carry on. I never got to grope you while you typed before.]

[Just remember you have to add your report as well and revenge is sweet.]

[…!….]

_My padawan and I arrived a week ago and since then there have been four reported attacks, the last a serious attempt at the base itself. The base lost about twenty per cent of its combat fighters in the attack as well as sustaining some substantial damage to its defenses. Attached is a list of the casualties as well as requests for reinforcements. Reinforcements that, in my opinion, are desperately needed._

[Do you think they'll send them this time?]

[They better, or I will somehow bring the Council out here to see for themselves. The situation is getting desperate.]

[I'm sorry for the reason why you had to come, but I cannot regret your being here.]

[Nor do I, love, nor do I.] **snuggling**

_Knight Kenobi's theory of one intelligence directing all the attacks is, to my eyes, almost certainly the truth. The attacks are too organized, too well timed to be just random. It almost appears like it's a... test of some sort. Of how their forces will perform, of how we're reacting, of how effective their tactics will prove in larger battles._

[Which is a lot better than ours so far.]

[Sadly, I agree.]

[It's almost like the Republic army is failing on purpose.]

[If so, there has to be a reason. We'll have to find it.]

[Yes, the trick is not dying before then.]

_The situation here, in my opinion, is dire and should be given the utmost priority. We have to figure it out now, before we find out later that it's too late_.

[Too late! It's too late now. People have died.]

[I know love. But berating the Council will only alienate them and make them less likely to listen.] **pause** [Why are you looking at me like that? I have been known to be diplomatic when the occasion demanded it.]

[Heh.]

[Do you want to write this?]

[I bow to greater experience. Besides, they didn't listen to me the first sixteen times. Why would they listen now? You stand a far better chance of at least being heard through to the end.]

[Only because they know I will not go away until they do.]

[That is your style. Not mine. Perhaps... Please. Carry on, otherwise we'll be here all night.]

_I will be staying here at Regula Base until reinforcements arrive. When they do I will continue with my survey of the surrounding systems._

[No we won't. I have plans for the rest of the night. Which don't include Council reports.]

**blush**

[What, you didn't?]

[Well… yes, but you have to finish first.]

[Nag.]

[Well, isn't that a change from the usual.] **deep, long kiss** [Now write!]

[Yes, Master Obi-Wan.]

_There is something Dark beginning to move out here and it is something I believe we cannot afford to be ignorant or complacent about. I intend to get to the bottom of it before I return to Coruscant._

[I don't suppose you could take me with you.]

[There is nothing I would like more, love. But--]

[I know. So, are you all done?]

[I think so. If I continue I'll become more... blunt.]

**delighted laughter** [I didn't know that was possible.]

[You can't have been paying attention the last fourteen years then.]

[I've been distracted the last few years, yes…]

[You certainly did your best to be a distraction. That saunter of yours...]

[You noticed. I was beginning to wonder.]

[Oh I noticed. I'm surprised you never noticed the results of me noticing.]

**long pause**[I'm trying to parse that into Basic.]**another pause**[Well, you are a Jedi Master.]

[Perhaps I should show you the results of my noticing?]

[That would be a kindness.]

****Timestamp shows two hours elapsed**

[So, my turn now?]

[I think you best do your report first, love.]

[And they call me an imp.]

[If the name fits...] **sound of a Jedi Master getting bapped on the arm**

_Honored Council Members, I give you my brief report on the events that are occurring in this sector of space._

[Nice start.]

[You'd be amazed what being polite gets you]**sidelong grin**

[I'll have to remember that.] **dryly**

_The attacks have continued as I predicted in my last report and, in fact, have escalated. They are definitely far more organized that was originally suspected. In fact, at times they are more organized than the Republic Guards._

[Now who's being blunt?]

[Ah, but I'm supposed to be young, stupid and blunt.]

[No one has ever been able to accuse you of stupidity, Obi-Wan.]

[No comment.]

_I will not pretend to be very familiar with the Guard in general, but this sector's units do seem to be less well trained than I would expect for a group posted on the edge of the Rim. Replacements are sorely needed, replacements that are trained to deal with combat and diplomacy as their forte. I ask that you reconsider my recommendations. More damage is being done by having the wrong Jedi posted here than if there were no Jedi here at all._

[Although Lashar is actually beginning to shape up nicely...]

[Almost all of his own doing. He just needs someone to thump him once in a while.]

[And you are an excellent thumper.]

[Thank you. I learned from the best.]

[Finish your report so we can go thump some more.]

[Ooohh, Master. Talk dirty to me.]

_Knight Lashar is excelling in his new assignment. I shall post a more complete report on him later. I am also pleased to report that my health is much improved and I shall be able to return to my duties full time in the very near future._

[Hopefully you'll be a bit luckier with ducking from now on.]

[I'll work on it. I promise.]

[Good. Are you done?]

[One more line.]

_The D'Ka should be back in service by the end of the month. May the Force be with you all._

[Done?]

[Done.] **pounce**

 

 

**TO:\\\RepublicSpace\\\RegulaBase\\\TempQuarters23907A\\\Jinn,Master\\\24,984\\\NinthMonth**

** FROM:\\\RepublicSpace\\\Coruscant\\\JediTemple\\\Room10000\\\Jedi Council**

_Honored Councillor_

_We thank you for your prompt report on the matters at Regula Base. It has been many years since we have had someone on the Council active in the field and we find your insights enlightening. Unfortunately we are unable to implement more than one quarter of your recommendations for manpower at this time. Resources must be kept available for other problems, as you are well aware. Equipment is being sent to the base at the behest of the Senate, but once again it is only about one quarter of your proposed list. It is felt that perhaps you have overstated the problem. This has not been an issue with you in years past, but in light of your current situation it is understandable that you might be becoming more conservative._

_As always, you have free rein to do as you see fit to investigate the problems. However, Knight Kenobi is not to be pulled from his current assignment to assist you. If additional help is required, second Knight Lashar to your team._

_Knight Kenobi's report on the Republic Guard is quite disturbing and we charge you, at the Supreme Chancellor's request, to judge the fitness of the units stationed in your area. Written accounts by the Guard on the units in question do not reflect the reality that we are seeing in other Jedi reports and we need to get to the bottom of the matter. The Dark is indeed growing, but a precise focus has yet to be discovered. Master Yoda feels that perhaps you and your padawan might be the focus, but things remain very unclear. Be wary and ward the boy._

_Many other things have come up in your absence, including rumors once again of the Sith in an adjoining sector of space. As it concerns you personally, we would have you know that the D'Ka is being taken off the regular diplomatic schedule and sent to investigate this directly, under the cover of Arms Inspection Tour. At this time only Knight Kenobi and the Captain of the D'Ka are to be informed of the real mission behind the diversion. A diplomatic Inspection Team is already on its way to Regula Base to join the ship's complement. Knight Kenobi is to investigate the civilian population for rumors and news of the Sith while the Inspection Team does the requested verification of arms and armament._

_Inform them of their upcoming assignments at the soonest opportunity. We look forward to your next report. The Jedi Council_

 

  
**TO:\\\RimSpace\\\SenateConsularShipD'Ka\\\Kenobi,Knight \\\24,983\\\TenthMonth\\\ **

**FROM:\\\RimSpace\\\CourierShipDragonwing\\\Jinn,Master**

_Beloved,_

_So it appears that it's back to letters for communicating. After being able to show you how I feel, it is frustrating to once again be limited to words. But it won't be the first time we have had to make do with less than an ideal situation._

_Still I found myself resenting the situation. The distance between us was hard to deal with before, but it's even more difficult now that I know what I am missing._

_I find it surprising that I didn't know before. After all the fantasies I've had about you, me, us, I thought I had known what the reality would be like. But it was much more wonderful than I had ever imagined. Ah, well. It is fuel for new fantasies at least._

_I miss you, love. Our time together was far too short. Though, I admit, anything less than eternity would be too short. It does not help that you are on a potentially dangerous -- even deadly --mission with little or no backup. And there is no need for you to point out that the mission I am on also has the potential to turn dangerous. I, at least, have backup. Lashar's diplomatic training may be lacking somewhat but he is quite a competent warrior._

_Besides, I am not the one who is going after a Sith._

_I know you don't need me to tell you, but please, tread very softly, Obi-Wan. If there are Sith out there, I am sure they won't take kindly to anyone prying. The two of us, especially, know how dangerous a Sith can be. Perhaps I am being overprotective, but humor your master. I could not stand to lose you. Please remember that and take it into consideration before you take any unnecessary chances._

_As for my own mission, while I haven't found or seen anything blatant there is a definite undercurrent of... something. The attitude of many of the Guard seems to border on the derisive, both towards us and towards the people they are supposed to protect. And I keep sensing things being hidden, secrets kept, truths left unsaid._

_All in all I have a very bad feeling about what is happening. And fear what it is leading up to._

_We are docking now for yet another inspection. So I will end this. With any luck we will be together again soon. Until then, as always, you have my love, my heart and my soul to carry with you._

_Love always,_

_Your Qui-Gon_

 

  
**TO:\\\RimSpace\\\CourierShipDragonwing\\\Jinn,Master \\\24,983\\\TenthMonth\\\ **

**FROM:\\\RimSpace\\\SenateConsularShipD'Ka\\\Kenobi,Knight**

_Your letter brightened my day. Everyone but myself and the Captain are bored out of their minds, as you can well imagine. It's making them complacent and I can't tell them why not to be. The D'Ka seems less… infected with the Darkness than the rest of the fleet and I am thankful for that. Perhaps its when they came into service or who they report to?_

_I wonder if I got this assignment because of our work on Naboo, or if I was the most likely to survive. You are much stronger in the Living Force than I am. I get the feeling that you would know long before I did if the Sith came near me. If I find the abomination it will be through detective work and sheer stubbornness. Speaking of which, I've found a definite trail and the hunt is on. No telling how long it will take to track it to the proper end though. The Sith seems to have criss-crossed the sector and I don't know why. If I knew why I could predict his actions better._

_Rilka suspects something of course, though I wonder if it's just a guilty conscience on my part or she is always that suspicious and I never noticed. Though the love bite on my neck that you gave me that last morning must have been visible, because she pointed and giggled. You told me that you couldn't see it between the hair and the collar. Not that I minded, really._

_Except where my duty is concerned you will find that I am cautious. As I have always been. Being with you, in all senses of the word, has made me long for more. On the other hand, the sooner we solve our respective mysteries the sooner we can find a bit of time for ourselves. Is it wrong to want a bit of you for myself and not share it with the Council or Ani? A time when we can just be Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. Two lovers._

_You must be strong of spirit and heart, love. Know that I love you, and that we are never truly parted. You are the Light in the Darkness to me, and have always been so._

_Your Obi-Wan_

 

"But you can't leave yet. He's not well enough!"

The Jedi Master just looked at her, his expression of calm not changing. Sometimes that air of calm really infuriated her. What would it take to get to through to him... "Tell me why, at least."

"The Council ordered me. I have no choice." There was no more emotion in his voice than there was in his expression.

What a big lump. How could Obi-Wan love this statue of a man? She growled, "Oh, like you had a choice in coming here in the first place. Right."

The mask slipped a little and he growled back, "Do you think I want to leave? To leave him?"

"Finally, some honest answers." She leaned back against the wall. "So, why did you hunt me up instead of spending your time cuddled up with the General?"

"Obi-Wan and the D'Ka received orders as well."

"Scuttlebutt said we would have orders back out to the rim in a few days." Rilka raised a thin blue eyebrow. "And you haven't answered my question yet."

Qui-Gon met her gaze searchingly. "You care for Obi-Wan."

She nodded cautiously. "He is easy to care about."

The man's cool visage slipped some more, enough to let a faint smile touch his lips. "Indeed."

"I see why you are a senior diplomat, Master Jinn." Rilka grinned ruefully. "Now, get on with what you want. Before he comes looking for us."

"I need your help."

"Doing what?" No telling what the Jedi wanted her to do…

"I can't tell you what the D'Ka's real mission is, but it is going to affect Obi-Wan. I don't want him to get so wrapped up in it that he neglects his own care."

Every muscle went tense. "Real mission? This arms inspection tour isn't legitimate?"

He just looked at her.

"Secrets. Bah." A deep breath to push the irritation away, she'd take it out on a blast panel later with a blow torch. Bluntness had worked with these Jedi so far, so she kept right on with it. "You want me to look after your mate?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes."

"Make sure he eats, sleeps, the usual things?" No assumptions here.

"That may be more difficult than you expect."

"No worse than he was in the medbay." She waved her hand.

"Ah, yes. You were there for him then. Thank you." Then the Jedi continued almost diffidently, "How badly hurt was he?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"I need to know." Softly. "Please."

"If Lashar hadn't grabbed him when he did, " she closed her eyes and remembered, "you wouldn't have a mate. In fact you probably wouldn't have a body to mourn over."

Qui-Gon looked off into the distance. "I saw the remains of his station."

"He was looking right at the wall when the blast hit, almost like he could see it coming. That's why his eyes…"

"It's possible he did sense it coming," Qui-Gon said absently, then fixed his gaze once more on her. "It was more than just his eyes though wasn't it?"

"Yes. Internal injuries, and some broken bones. He was in the bacta for five days and in the medbay for another 4. He only got out because he insisted it was too noisy and he could look after himself." She felt her lips turn up ruefully. "He pouted at me. What could I do?"

Again the Jedi smiled faintly. "I was hoping he'd grow out of that expression. No such luck."

"A potent weapon. One thinks that perhaps he uses it to great effectiveness on certain Jedi Masters." She grinned.

"One would not be wrong." The smile became less faint.

"And is there any way to mitigate its effect?" She gestured for them to walk down the hallway.

"Not that I have so far discovered," Qui-Gon said.

"And how do your propose I force him to take care of himself? He pouts and it's all over."

"Never underestimate the power of sneakiness."

She grinned. "Oh? Do tell."

 

** TO:\\\RimSpace\\\CourierShipDragonwing\\\Jinn,Master \\\24,983\\\EleventhMonth **

**FROM:\\\RimSpace\\\SenateConsularShipD'Ka\\\Rilka,Ensign**

_Greetings Master Jinn_

_I didn't anticipate having correspondence with you about our last conversation, but then I know that he has been busy the last two weeks, so I decided to write you. No doubt he has been leaving things out again._

_I don't know what it is that he is hunting, but whatever it is, it haunts him. He doesn't sleep well most nights that we are on planet. Only when we are traveling between stops does he seem to relax._

_When he does relax though, there is an inner peace that he didn't have before. I'm not sure what changed between you when you came to visit, but whatever it was, as a friend of the General's I wish to thank you._

_There is a profound peace to him now that wasn't visible before. He certainly smiles more and he even comes out of that shell of his to joke and tease me sometimes. I'm afraid we have quite the rivalry going. Half the crew thinks we are sleeping together, which is ludicrous. He's more a sword brother than someone I would bed. Besides, he belongs to you, heart and soul. He doesn't disabuse anyone of the notion that we are together though. I think he enjoys having the joke over on everyone else. There is this little glint in his eye that makes me faintly worried._

_Last night at dinner he kissed my hand as he left the table. You could have heard a pin drop. The rogue!_

_Of course this means I can't get anyone else on the crew to look at me twice. That fearsome Jedi reputation, when I know better. Having seen the two of you together I wonder if the Jedi's greatest secret is that they are all mushy romantics at heart._

_On a more practical note, he's gained back nearly all the weight he's lost and he mentioned something about successfully completing the Fifteenth Form yesterday in his exercise session. I nodded and probably looked a bit bewildered._

_He took pity of my ignorance and said it was a level of expertise in a lightsaber kata that he'd been working on for several years now. I get the feeling he mentioned it, perhaps knowing that I would tell you._

_The General doesn't miss much._

_Oh, and he and the Council are apparently going around and around about something. Most of the bridge crew has learned to steer clear of him on report days. It's the closest I've seen him to angry about something. You should have seen his face when I left the chocolate bar at his station last week. It cleared that bad mood right up. He grinned at me and raised an eyebrow. I have no doubt that he knows that you spoke to me. Ah, well... something for you to discuss when next you meet in person._

_By the way, he's wearing the uniform again. I see why you like it so much. Form, function and fantasy all in one tailored package._

_Respectfully shameless,_

_Rilka_

 

  
**TO:\\\RimSpace\\\SenateConsularShipD'Ka\\\Kenobi,Knight \\\24,983\\\EleventhMonth\\\ **

**FROM:\\\RimSpace\\\CourierShipDragonwing\\\Jinn,Master**

_My Dear Obi-Wan:_

_Another day, another inspection. At least that's the way it feels._

_There is definitely something going on with the Guard. If they had nothing to hide they wouldn't be keeping me shuffling from base to ship to ship to base so quickly that I don't have time for anything but the most cursory of inspections._

_I have attempted to be diplomatic up until now but I am rapidly reaching the end of my already strained patience. The longer this goes on, the longer I am kept from your side. Not that I doubt your skills or your abilities, but with Sith involved I would much prefer to back you up._

_Hopefully, I will be able to join you soon; I have put my foot down and demanded a meeting with General Ayboshi, the Republic Officer in charge of this sector's forces. My first request was ignored. As was my second. And my third. But persistence does eventually pay off. We are heading towards the General's flagship, Jewel of Coruscant, as I write this for just such a meeting. I promise you Obi-Wan, I will get to the bottom of what is going on with the Guard before I leave the General's ship._

_I hear you have mastered the Fifteenth Form; well done my former padawan. I look forward to seeing you perform it... preferably in your uniform if at all possible. There is a good chance, after all, that you will need to fight wearing it so you should get used to moving through the katas with it on._

_What was that? Ulterior motive? Me? Would I do that?_

_Well, yes, I suppose I would. Where you are concerned at least._

_Force, I miss you Obi-Wan. If I knew this separation would be this hard I would never had agreed to the Council's orders. Though I must admit it does give me added impetus to wrap this up as quickly as possible._

_Speaking of which, the Dragonwing just came out of hyperspace. We will be docking with the Jewel of Coruscant soon, I had best make ready for the upcoming confrontation. For I have no doubt that that is what it will be: a confrontation instead of a simple meeting. I will make it that for I do not intend to be put off any longer._

_I fear this letter so far must seem rather dull. I apologize for that, but I am a bit preoccupied. I will continue it when I return from the other ship. Hopefully I will be in a more congenial mood._

****Timestamp reflects 8 hours passing**

_Obi-Wan? This is Anakin. Master Qui-Gon always said to contact you if something ever happened to him. Well it has. He and Knight Lashar have been arrested by the Guard. They're saying that Master Qui-Gon killed General Ayboshi and that it is _ _all a Jedi plot to take over the Guard! The only reason that I wasn't arrested as well is because of my age. I made sure to look as harmless as I could when they came aboard the Dragonwing. Even though I wanted to... to..._

_I know a Jedi isn't supposed to get angry or hate but I have been doing both. I'm scared, Obi-Wan. They won't let me see Master Qui-Gon or even Knight Lashar and I don't know what they are going to do to them. I know that they haven't contacted the Jedi Council and aren't planning to -- I overheard them giving the order for a communication blackout. It's going to take some doing to even get this message out but I think I can fix something up. I used to have to hide my tinkering from Wattoo all the time and he was a lot more observant than these guys._

_I know I should send a message to the Council as well but... something is telling me not to. That would be a bad idea. Master Qui-Gon is always telling me to listen to my instincts so that's what I'm going to do. If you think the Council should know you can forward the information._

_I'll try and leave a 'back door' open in the Dragonwing's communications so that you can send a message back. Just send it at the same frequency as you receive this. Whoops, I hear the guards coming back, probably for another search of Master Qui-Gon's quarters. I gotta go. Ani_

 

  
**Burst Messages on the Dragonwing's Communication Console: Frequency AA54C\\\EleventhMonth\\\18thDay\\\23:30**

_Ani, I'm on my way. Even if I have to steal a shuttle, I should be there in the next thirty six hours, at most. Don't go anywhere, don't fight them. Contact me if they move you or your master from those coordinates. It will all be fine. I promise you._

  
**\\\EleventhMonth\\\19thDay\\\03:42**

_Ani, I'm in a fast courier ship named the Venturer. A small four man vessel. Managed to make it an official visit by dint of persuasion. Look for me to arrive in twenty hours. Meditate and recall every detail of what has happened. I'll need to know, and it's good practice for you._

  
**\\\EleventhMonth\\\19thDay\\\20:11**

_Ani, change into a clean uniform, eat something, and be waiting for me on the Landing Deck if you can. Send a reply so I know if you've received my messages. Also, any updates on what is going on so I am prepared. Be ready, Padawan, its an important mission and we need to be prepared for anything._

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and concentrated on the bond again. Closer and closer he came to his beloved. Qui-Gon was disturbed and upset, but only faintly so, as it should be with a Jedi Master. He sent love and reassurance as strongly as he could along the bond. A happy sigh was released into the otherwise silent cockpit when he felt it returned.

Qui-Gon knew he was coming. It would all work out eventually. Now what he needed was information. He pulled up the Fleet records again and started reading personnel information as fast as he could memorize it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

**Interlude**

**\\\24,983\\\Rim Space \\\Jewel of Coruscant**

Qui-Gon snapped his head around and toward the door. There was a disturbance in the Force. Pulses of coiled strength overlaid with a serene calmness that had a distinctly Jedi aura. The door opened with a slight hiss of pressurized air. A black Fleet uniform with General tabs on the epaulets, well tailored to the trim figure in it filled the doorway. He let his eyes track upward and suppressed a smile. Obi-Wan had arrived.

"You made good time," he said casually, conversationally.

"Indeed. Master Jinn, Knight Lashar: If you would come with me please." He gestured toward the corridor.

"As you wish, General," Qui-Gon replied, climbing gracefully to his feet and following his lover out of the cell, Lashar's footsteps echoing behind him.

The reason for the formality became clear when he caught sight of the high ranking fleet personnel arrayed in the immediate vicinity. None of them ranked higher than Obi-Wan though, and there was his padawan, off to one side. His lover led the pack out of the detention area and to a conference room. A swift gesture with one hand urged everyone to take a seat around the large table.

"So, who wants to explain what happened here to me?" Obi-Wan dropped into a chair at the head of the table, fingers calmly laced together.

General Kenobi was definitely in action.

One of other officers spoke up then, Qui-Gon recognized him as the one who had ordered his and Lashar's arrest in the first place. "This Jedi demanded a meeting with General Ayboshi and then when the General granted it, he murdered the General and sliced him in half with that light saber he carries." The man sneered in Qui-Gon's direction.

"You saw this yourself? Witnessed it with your own eyes?"

"Well, no. But the General was alive before Jinn entered the office."

"And when you came in?" "He called us in. Said the General had been already dead." "He has a name and a rank, Captain. I suggest that you use it in the future." Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed. "And what did the

medical exam determine?"

"Medical exam?"

"And here I thought they had made intelligence tests requirements for officers in the Fleet," Obi-Wan said cuttingly. "The medical exam that is required for all deaths under unusual circumstances. Where is the body?" "In--In the infirmary," the officer stammered.

"And nothing has been done with it since the discovery?" "No, sir." Qui-Gon had to suppress another smile; it was sheer joy watching Obi-Wan like this, reminding him once again some of the

reasons why he loved him.

"And how do you know the general was alive when Master Jinn went in?" "I saw him go into the office. Nobody else went in until Jinn." Obi-Wan smiled grimly. "We don't have a time of death established due to your vast incompetence. You don't know when he

died. And there is more than one way into that office." "So, did you get issued a brain with that uniform or do I need to find one and give it to you?" The General turned back to the table. "Anyone else have any comments before I head to the morgue?"

"I think you've said it all," Qui-Gon replied, finally letting his smile show slightly. [Very well done, my love.]

"Oh, I haven't even begun to discuss the level of incompetence that I've seen since this farce came to my attention, Master Jinn. Apologies to the Jedi Order on behalf of the Fleet." He stood and let his gaze rake over the room again. [Thank you. Now to get everyone pointed in the right direction... the morons.]

"Apology accepted, General. And if our services may be of use...?" [You have a burning urge to see the body again?] [I have a burning urge to clear my name.] [Understood, though if you had trusted me to do my job...] "Certainly. Follow me then." He stood and headed for the door,

issuing orders to the staff to return to their duties. "Padawan Skywalker, you may go to your quarters until I have need of you again. Thank you for your help this morning."

"You're welcome, General," Ani replied, solemnly. Qui-Gon mentally added his own thanks and approval to Obi-Wan's. It was a quiet walk to the medical area. There were startled, resentful glances from the crew the minute the Jedi robes came into sight. Obi-Wan was seemingly oblivious to it all, his black uniform blending in with the rest of the crew easily, though the rank on the collar got him respectful salutes. A medical technician met them at the door, and led the way directly to the morgue, orders apparently having been relayed during their journey across the ship. A stasis chamber sat to one side of the sterile room. The General lay inside, clearly in two pieces.

[Definitely dead,] Obi-Wan said with a touch of wry humor. [Yes, I noticed that almost immediately.]

[Was it a 'saber?] [There is no way to be certain, but it does certainly appear to be.] [Hmm. Well there are ways, and then there are ways.] He dismissed the technician and stepped closer to the dead man.

"What are you planning, love?" Qui-Gon asked aloud.

"Well, considering that I don't think they've done the least bit of forensic evidence gathering, there might be some basic information available. However, I thought I would try a Force reading. Master Yoda showed me the technique on my last trip to Coruscant." The changeable eyes flickered toward him and away again. They hadn't been together then. It was... before.

Qui-Gon was uncertain. Force readings could indeed yield an abundance of information it was true, but the risks... "It could be dangerous, especially under these kind of circumstances."

"Ah, but you are here to ground me." He cocked an eyebrow. "My training was not under the most pleasant of circumstances. Though I have no doubt that the Darkness is at work here. I can feel it already."

"I as well. That is why I am worried." Qui-Gon was definitely feeling uneasy about this. He would offer to do the reading himself, but he knew it wasn't one of his strengths. Or, to be more accurate, it was too much of a strength. All too often, even the simplest, most innocuous of readings had the tendency to overwhelm him.

"Stay here." Obi-Wan moved ahead without waiting for a reply. [Please. I know I'm not strong enough to pull you out and I really don't think you want Lashar mucking about in the bond.]

[That would not be my first choice, no,] he admitted, following Obi-Wan in spite of the admonishment to stay there.

[Ready?] Qui-Gon could feel his lover centering his will, preparing to read the eddies and swirls of the Force around the body, hoping to read the past events that trailed like cobwebs from the sense memory in the arrested flesh.

[If you insist on doing this...]

A tendril of curiosity reached him. [You have a better idea?]

That was the problem. He didn't. Qui-Gon sighed and reached out and touched his lover's cheek. [Be careful, love.]

[Always. I have you to come back to, Master.] Obi-Wan turned his face slightly and brushed a kiss across the warm palm covering his cheek. He took a deep breath and reached his hand through the glowing stasis field, his fingers resting lightly on the black fleet uniform that so resembled his own.

Instantly Qui-Gon became aware of a swirling chaos in the Force. Instinctively, he strengthened his hold on the bond, anchoring his lover against the vortex. Black tentacles seemed to swirl up out of the body and wrap themselves around Obi-Wan's hand, then his arm. The knight didn't even tremble as they continued to encircle across his chest. Qui-Gon felt his skin crawl as he watched, having to restrain the urge to reach out and pull Obi-Wan free.

It seemed to flow around him, like a thousand dark snakes, but none penetrated. There was a thin layer of light that kept them from sinking into his skin. A tremble went through the hand that was at Obi-Wan's side, and the long fingers curled into a fist. A drop of blood fell to the floor where the nails had cut into the soft skin of his beloved's palm.

Qui-Gon poured his own strength through their link, along with his love, watching as the thin layer of light brightened and thickened in response. If that was all he could do to help then he would do it.

It seemed to go on forever, but in reality was no more than fifteen minutes. The blackness thickened abruptly, and when

viewed through the Force, Obi-Wan looked like a bright sun, buried behind thick cloud cover. The knight took a deep gasping breath then staggered backwards. Right into Qui-Gon's waiting arms. He enfolded his former apprentice in a loving embrace, both emotional and physical.

[Analgesic?] came in a weak mental voice. With a thought, Qui-Gon called the requested medication to his hand with the Force. [Here, love.]

He peeled the backing off and gently rubbed it against Obi-Wan's skin, making sure it was in full contact. The drug was fast acting, thankfully. A soft, shuddering breath and his lover was taking some of his own weight again. "Ow."

"Are you all right?" Qui-Gon rubbed Obi-Wan's arms soothingly as he spoke. "Just don't go anywhere and I'll be fine," he answered softly. "Try and get rid of me." "Good." Another breath, this one a bit steadier. [Lights please?] Another reaching out through the Force and the illumination dimmed by half. [Better?]

[Much. Too much information too fast, Master.] He turned around slightly, apparently not wanting to stare at the body any more. "I have evidence to clear your name. Though I'm not one hundred percent clear the fleet will accept my word on it."

"We will deal with that if we must. But let's at least give it a chance to be easy."

"Easy, Master?" Obi-Wan started slow, careful steps to an empty medical couch. "Well relatively so, love." He surreptitiously supported the younger man as they walked. A ghost of a smile. "Like before, Master?" He nodded, remembering some of the 'easy' missions they had been sent on in years past. "The more things change,

Padawan, the more they stay the same." Obi-Wan sat down on the couch gingerly. "You haven't called me that in a while."

"No, I haven't." He reached out and gently began massaging Obi-Wan's temples. It had been a conscious decision not to use the term, to let them rework their relationship on different, more equal terms. And Obi-Wan was most definitely not a padawan anymore, having more than earned his rank of knight. "Does i t bother you?"

"Hmmm?" Obi-Wan hummed slightly in contentment. "Oh, no. Doesn't bother me. Though when you call out for your padawan it takes a conscious effort not to answer. Ani's fast enough off the mark to stop me, most of the time."

"It is as much an effort to not call you that as it is for you not to answer to it."

"Oh… good." The words came out far apart, lazily. The knight blinked and pulled Qui-Gon's hands away. "Enough of that. I don't need a nap."

"That is a matter I could debate, love." But he allowed Obi-Wan to push his hands away. [Later, when I can curl up in your arms and get this uniform off.] Obi-Wan sent with a twinkle in his eyes. [Ah, yes. The uniform. It is even more impressive in person than in a holo.] He made an obvious display of eyeing Obi-Wan

from head to toe and back again. [No tearing it. It's the only one I have with me at the moment,] he said with a bit of trepidation in his voice. Qui-Gon gave him his most innocent, inscrutable look.

[If I promise to make a production out of taking it off will it be in wearable shape when I'm done?] [I suspect I can restrain myself enough to save your wardrobe.] [Thank you.] The younger man moved his head slightly to one side. [I saw a red lightsaber.] A cold feeling went up Qui-Gon's spine as he remembered the last time he had seen a red light saber. It had almost ended

his life. If not for Obi-Wan's stubbornness and love it would've. Obi-Wan captured his fingers and intertwined them together. [There is more there, but I can't access it all yet.]

[Don't force it, you'll only make your headache worse. It'll come in time.] [Headache? What headache?] Obi-Wan lifted his eyebrows slightly. [My brains leaked out my ears, I couldn't possibly have a headache.]

[Oh so that was what that was,] Qui-Gon replied in kind. [Let me do your thinking then, until it regenerates.] There was a suspicious glance. [What are you up to, Master?] [Up to, Padawan?] [Oh dear.] Obi-Wan closed his eyes and nodded very slightly, conceding the battle for now. [As you wish, Qui-Gon. But not

before I make my report.] "As you wish, General. But then you rest." "Yes, Master Jinn. If you or Knight Lashar could bring me a datapad, I'll do it from here. The Council can wait until after I've

slept."

"Imminently sensible." He rose to his feet and crossed the room, searching through the debris on a desk until he found the requested datapad.

Obi-Wan let his fingers fly across the hand held device. Every once in a while it beeped when he exceeded the tolerance of the machine to take the input, or his fingers slipped in clumsiness. Lashar leaned against the archway and diverted people away from the dim room. It was quiet except for the almost silent clicking of the keys and the hiss of machinery. The young General kept rubbing his eyes as he focused on the small screen.

Qui-Gon watched this for as long as he could tolerate it, then he reached forward and plucked the datapad out of Obi-Wan's hands. "Enough."

Obi-Wan snatched it back and stood shakily. "No, its not."

Again Qui-Gon secured the datapad. "Yes, it is. I will not watch you drive yourself into a coma." "Fine, you finish it then Master Jinn." His padawan --no... the Jedi Knight, turned and walked out of the medbay. He restrained a sigh and looked from the datapad to Lashar and back. "You heard what went on?" "Yes, Master." Lashar looked a bit startled at being addressed directly. "Here is a chance to practice your diplomatic skills then." He shoved the datapad at the other man. "Complete the report."

He was already heading for the door. "I need to see to Obi-Wan. I do not want to take the chance that he may slip into psychic shock. It is a very real possibility after such a deep Force reading." "Y-Yes Master Jinn. Shall I have food and tea sent to your quarters?" "Yes, thank you."

Swift steps took him into the corridor and he cast left and right, searching with the bond to find the stubborn man. Aft, then.

Obi-Wan was easy to find by the pain that he was radiating, though his energy levels were dangerously low. [Leave me be, Mas... I'm going to... rest that you... on] The mental call faded in and out.

Qui-Gon didn't bother responding. Just followed his inner sense to where his love was. He found himself at the doors to the diplomatic suite and they opened to his touch. Anakin was sitting at the table, drinking tea with a very pale Obi-Wan. The boy dashed over and captured him in a hug

around his waist. Qui-Gon smiled and hugged him back. "You've handled yourself extremely well the last two days, Ani." "Thank you, Master." Ani just held on tight. "I wasn't sure if..."

"You did everything right." "Yes, Master." He suddenly seemed to realize that the pose wasn't dignified and pulled away. "Would you like some tea?" "Thank you Ani." He turned his attention to his former padawan. "Obi-Wan?" "Yes, Master?" Obi-Wan glanced at him and then began slowly chewing on a bit of cheese. Qui-Gon looked at him critically. "You look like you're about to fall over."

"And you look the worse for wear after two days in a cell." He waved that away. "Nothing a shower and a change of clothes won't fix." Obi-Wan nodded. "A bit of tea, something to eat, a nap and I'll be fine." "A substantial nap, I think." He sat in the chair beside Obi-Wan. "Seeing as I don't have anything to do at the moment, I'm sure that's what I'll get." He refilled his cup and continued to eat.

Qui-Gon continued to watch him intently, finding himself unable to let his concern go. [Stop staring.] "And then I should be getting back to the D'Ka. I only got a week's leeway to deal with this."

"Thank you for coming. Things could have gotten... complicated if we had had to get ourselves free." He suppressed any disappointment he felt at the brevity of time he would be able to spend with Obi-Wan.

"It was my duty, Master." A tiny shrug and then the younge r man stood. "Now if you will excuse me, I think its time for that rest my body is urging on me."

[Would you mind some company?]

[Not at all.] He began unbuttoning the high collar.

[Allow me.] Qui-Gon leaned over and took over the task of undoing the uniform. Obi-Wan scooped up the cup off the table and drank from it while the older man fussed with the tunic buttons.

[You are fussing.] The tone was mild. [Perhaps a little,] he admitted. Reluctantly he pulled back. [I didn't say you had to stop, either.] Obi-Wan smiled gently and headed for the bedroom. "Work on your lessons, Anakin."

"Yes, Obi-Wan." The boy grinned widely at both of them as they left the main room.

The lights were down to one third already, and Qui-Gon's bags were sitting next to the door. An unfamiliar flight bag sat next to it. Obi-Wan's tunic gapped open now as he sat down on the bed and began working on his boots. "So, you finished the report?"

"I gave it to Lashar to finish." He kneeled in front of Obi-Wan and pushed his hands away, removing the boots himself. "I had something more important to see to."

Obi-Wan smiled tiredly and teased, "Anakin, of course." "Several somethings then." The boots came off and Obi-Wan flexed his feet happily. "Oh, the simple pleasures in life." Qui-Gon looked up at him, allowing himself a faint smile. "Those tend to be rare in lives as complicated as ours."

"Mmm, you haven't kissed me yet either." Obi-Wan twisted his torso slightly, making the tunic fall off his shoulders.

"Easily rectified." He rose gracefully and captured Obi-Wan's face between his large hands before leaning in and kissing him gently.

[Sorry I'm so… grumpy.] The thought was hesitantly offered as the kiss continued on. [I have dealt with you in grumpier moods,] he replied, imbuing the words with amused affection. [We have so little time together.] Obi-wan slid backwards on the bed, bringing Qui-Gon along with him. [This had better not

be the pattern for the rest of our relationship. Constant rescues are vastly over-rated.] [I agree.] He shifte d their positions until Obi-Wan was cradled against his chest, wrapped in his arms. [Rest.]

The younger man went boneless in his embrace, then suddenly tensed and lifted his head. "Lashar is finishing my report?" Qui-Gon gently pushed his head back down. "I will look it over before it is submitted." "Thank you." Obi-Wan snuggled, sighed, and slipped into sleep. With a contented sigh Qui-Gon laid down to watch his

bondmate rest.

Qui-Gon felt the dream start in his bondmate's mind. A warm pool of water and himself naked were prevalent in it. He smiled; it seemed like Obi-Wan's grumpy mood was dissipating, at least in his subconscious. There was a soft sigh and then the knight was moving closer, ever so slightly rubbing against him. Qui-Gon closed his eyes as his body reacted to the contact.

The dream continued on and now they were intertwined in the warm water kissing. He could feel Obi-Wan's arousal begin to rise. He felt his own arousal grow to match it and he held himself perfectly still, unable to decide whether to give in or to

resist. A sigh warmed one nipple as Obi-Wan shifted yet again. A strong young leg slipped between his own and he could feel his mate's arousal press against his hip.

That definitely tipped the balance towards giving in. Wi th a soft groan, he pulled Obi-Wan closer, his hands caressing over the younger man's back and buttocks. There was a faint grumble as Obi-Wan's leggings seemed to entangle the younger man from moving the way he wanted, bringing him closer to waking.

"Hmm... love?"

Qui-Gon answered by lowering his head and capturing Obi-Wan's mouth. The kiss was warm and sleepy, love and desire chasing each other across the bond between them.

[You should rest some more,] Qui-Gon said, though he didn't make any move to stop kissing his lover.

[Can rest afterwards. Both of us sleep this time.]

Having made his token protest, Qui-Gon cast his reserve aside and rolled them over until Obi-Wan was under him.

And then his mouth was devoured.

First thing on the agenda was to get rid of the clothing separating them. His lover was bare-chested but he was still wearing his tunic. Obi-Wan grinned around the kiss and grabbed the back of the tunic, pulling on it. [Take it off or I'm going rip it off.]

[Yes, Master,] Qui-Gon replied solemnly, breaking off the kiss long enough to pull the garment over his head and toss it aside.

[I like the sound of that.] Obi-Wan took advantage of the revealed flesh to run his hands down the strong muscles of Qui-Gon's back.

[You would.] He arched his back, encouraging his padawan's touch even as he reveled in it.

[You feel good, love.] The hands moved over his flesh setting it afire.

He arched again, the movement grinding their groins together. Qui-Gon moaned in frustration at the layers of cloth that muffled the sensations of the motion. The hands moved further down, gently breaking the string that held the leggings around his waist. Obi-Wan tugged them down over his buttocks and massaged the firmness there.

Even as he bucked against the touch, Qui-Gon ran his own hands lightly over Obi-Wan's chest down to the fastenings on Obi-Wan's leggings. A groan escaped around their sealed mouths as his hands came to rest on the slender hips. Then they were floating ever so slightly off the bed and the clothing was tugged away with a gentle Force push. Another shared groan as they, finally, were skin to skin, their erections rubbing teasingly and excitingly against each other.

[Love...] Qui-Gon wasn't sure if the word had come from him or from Obi-Wan.

[Hate being apart.] Again he couldn't tell who the thought originated with. They landed back on the bed with a soft thump, hips grinding together.

[Want you... need you...] The thought was shared as were the gasps and moans issuing from their joined mouths.

[In me, please.] Obi-Wan finally broke the kiss and gasped, "Please."

Qui-Gon's arousal leapt to new heights at the request. [Yes,] he said simply, leaning over to trail kisses down Obi-Wan's chest.

He was bemused to feel the younger man's attention waver a bit. One eyebrow raised slightly as turned to see what his lover was concentrating on. The fastener of the flight bag opened, and a small vial of oil floated out, then smacked into Obi-Wan's open hand.

[You did teach me to be prepared.] There was a smug tone to that mental voice.

[You learned well,] Qui-Gon replied, taking the vial from Obi-Wan and shifting until he was lying between the younger man's outspread legs. With gently touches, he pushed Obi-Wan's legs upwards until he had access to his objective.

[Touch me, love.] His beloved smiled at him, eyes sparking green with passion.

Love reached out and enveloped him. He had to close his eyes and take several deep breaths to regain control. Then, opening them again, he met Obi-Wan's gaze and held it as he slowly lowered his head and took the head of Obi-Wan's cock into his mouth.

The eyes closed to half mast as he felt the pleasure surge along his lover's body. A deep gasping breath and he could feel Obi-Wan suppress the urge to bury himself in his lover's mouth. Qui-Gon took him deeper, swirling his tongue along the length as it slid between his lips. At the same time he ran a finger lightly over the velvety sack at its base.

Obi-Wan pushed up slightly into that touch. [Oh, more.] His head fell back on the mattress as Qu i-Gon swallowed a bit more of the hot flesh.

[Much, much more,] Qui-Gon agreed, running his finger back over the perineum, and pulling his mouth back a little before taking even more in.

[You...are... a... tease,] the young man gasped out as he continued to work him over.

[Patience is a virtue, Padawan.] He moved his finger back even further, circling Obi-Wan's opening.

[I've been patient. It's taken us years to get this far.]

Qui-Gon prevented those impatient hips from moving and let his tongue slide to the tip of his lover's cock. Exerting slight pressure, he pushed his finger in, at the same time relaxing his throat and taking Obi-Wan's cock to the root.

[Yes…] The younger man arched up off the bed. Fingers reached out and caressed his hair for a moment before there was a deep groan. He could feel the passion and tension rising abruptly in his beloved's body. He added another finger and unerringly brushed against Obi-Wan's prostate.

A hoarse scream and then he felt the spike of Obi-Wan's passionate response rise and engulf the younger man. [Beloved!]

The warm cock began pulsing in his throat. Qui-Gon swallowed automatically, continuing until the tremors finally eased.

"I take it back about you being a tease," Obi-Wan gasped.

He pulled back and grinned up at Obi-Wan. "You should know by now that I always follow through."

"Oh yes," he said softly, breathing evening out. The very swivel-able hips moved on Qui-Gon's hand, "But you were in the middle of something else too…"

[Just wanted to make sure I had your complete attention again.] He wriggled his fingers teasingly.

A groan, and the bright head fell back onto the linens again. [Undivided. I promise you.]

His own control starting to waver, Qui-Gon didn't draw out the preparations any more than necessary. Soft groans and sighs matched the movement of his fingers. One ankle he brought to rest on his shoulder, the other leg he wrapped around his own hip. When he could wait no longer he pulled his fingers out and quickly oiled his erection, moaning at his own touch. Then he shifted, guiding himself to Obi-Wan's opening. He paused there, letting himself fall into Obi-Wan's eyes. Their souls touched ever so slightly, mimicking the light touch of his body to his beloved's.

Obi-Wan's eyes almost seemed to glow in the dim light as they breathed slowly. Falling into complete synchronization with each other. [Now, my love.]

[Yes.] With that Qui-Gon pushed forward, sheathing himself with one smooth stroke inside his love, body and soul. Obi-Wan opened himself completely to that touch, welcoming him in with all the generosity of spirit that was in him. The bond doubled and then trebled in that brief moment of time, binding them together tighter and tighter until there was no separation between them. Until there was only One instead of two.

On some level he was still aware of his body and an arousal so great as to be almost painful. He was aware of moving as his body demanded, thrusting over and over into Obi-Wan's body, gasping and panting as he drove both of them further and higher than either had ever been before.

An impossible bend and his lover captured his lips for a moment, breath exchanged and then everything began to white out around them. Passion, love, joy, and simple happiness came up and carried them away. He thrust as deeply as he could, arcing across that magical spot that made his lover scream.

It was the beginning of the end. He could feel them both reaching the point of no return as he pulled almost all the way out and thrust in again, in an exact replica of the last movement. This time they both screamed as the pleasure poured through the bond, doubled and redoubled. Passing through the maelstrom proved too much for either of them and they passed out.

[Move beloved... before my legs freeze this way.] With a groan Qui-Gon did as the voice asked, rolling first to his side, then onto his back. [Thank you!]

The cramp in his leg eased as he felt Obi-Wan stretch and arch his body. The cramp had been Obi-Wan's, not his. He grinned at the new strength in their bond. Qui-Gon cracked open an eye and watched his lover's stretching appreciatively. [Nice scenery,] he commented blandly.

[So glad I can entertain you,] Obi-Wan answered just as blandly. [You on the other hand…] [I?] He turned back on his side, facing Obi-Wan then propped himself up on his elbow. [Are so far beyond being scenery I don't have a way to describe it. It's no wonder you dominate a room the moment you

enter.] The changeable eyes caught his gaze and he was the recipient of a wash of admiration. [And you...] he trailed off, letting his feelings wash through the bond, [...are so stunning you take my breath away.] Obi-Wan blushed and hid his face against Qui-Gon's chest. [I shan't argue with you, but I don't see what is so remarkable

about me.]

He reached up and ran his hand through Obi-Wan's short hair. [It would take a lifetime to tell you all that is remarkable about you.] [All the time I have to give is yours, beloved.]

[Would that all our time was our own.]

[Then we wouldn't be Jedi,] that tickle of humor that he dreaded wended through the bond, [and we wouldn't have impressive lightsabers to play with.]

[You've always been gifted with your lightsaber,] Qui-Gon replied in kind.

[And might I say, you are talented with yours as well.] The younger man laughed delightedly, shifted a bit in his arms, and Qui-Gon was gifted with a ghosting of pain. [Are you all right, love?] [Mmm. It's a good pain. One I don't mind having for the next few days.] Another slight shifting. [I think of it as being well

loved.] [You are always that, Obi-Wan.]

A kiss was pressed to his breastbone. [A physical expression of that love, then.] He smiled wryly. [Would that we could do that always as well.] There was a languorous rising of desire. [Hmm, perhaps after a nap.] Qui-Gon could feel the weariness that still stalked his beloved. [Yes, you should rest.]

[You going to sleep too?] [Perhaps. I'm not the one who did a reading earlier.] A shudder chased through Obi-Wan's lean body. [True enough. That red 'saber...] Qui-Gon's arms tightened around Obi-Wan reflexively at the words. [I know.]

[I checked the Jewel's logs before coming on board. Ani sent them to me. No one has left since the murder, officially anyway. It might still be aboard.]

[Searching a ship this big won't be easy. It would be a nice change though.] He sighed. [Though every time something's been 'easy' in the past, it's blown up in our faces.]

[Sometimes literally.] Long fingers began tracing random patterns along his arm.

[More often than I'd like.] Qui-Gon squeezed him tighter, catching the edge of Obi-Wan's memories of his recent injuries. [But your sense of the living Force should make it easier, right? To find the killer?] [Easier is a relative term, but yes.] [I don't know how long my rank will hold sway over the crew. Rumor had it someone was coming, someone powerful.]

The words resonated in the Force for Qui-Gon. He cleared his mind, waiting for any further clue but there was only the sense that the coming someone was somehow important.

Obi-Wan continued on, almost absently. [Perhaps the Senate. In any case, we don't have much time before someone comes in and buries my investigation. Not to mention sending me packing back to my proper assignment.]

[It's not a Senator.] The words were out almost before the thought was completed. [Beloved?] Obi-Wan raised his head, cloudy green eyes watched him closely. [Is it the Sith?] [I...] He reached for the intuition but it remained stubbornly just out of reach. [I don't know. Perhaps.] [But it is coming here?] A hand came up and cupped his jaw. [Yes.] That was a certainty.

[Then we should prepare. Somehow. Warn the Council.]

[I fear we will need more than intuition and vague disturbances in the Force to convince them. The Council seems determined to disbelieve everything that is not shoved down their throats.] He couldn't totally control his frustration at that.

[Change comes slowly, love. Time will prove us right. You do much good to the Jedi on the Council.] Obi-Wan smiled gently and deliberately switched to his audible voice. "I shall not inflate your ego overmuch, but I wish you to know that the knights in the field know that they have a voice in the Council now. Know that you at least remember and listen fairly."

Qui-Gon felt a mixture of pleasure and embarrassment, though he knew he kept it off his face. "I only follow my convictions."

"And that is precisely why we all trust you," whimsically, a kiss was dropped on the end of his nose, "and myself in particular."

"Thank you," he said softly, knowing that Obi-Wan's trust was one of his most treasured possessions, along with his love. "You are welcome, love. Now," the knight laid back down on the bed, and snuggled himself into a comfortable position. He raised his eyebrow. "We take a nap, and let the universe take care of itself for an hour, then I ravage you."

He smiled slightly. "Yes, sir, General sir."

"I could get used to that." Obi-Wan grinned and closed his eyes. "Imp." He got a chuckle for that one. "The Impish General. Should be a children's book or something." "If we ever get a break, we can write it." "You wouldn't!"

Qui-Gon just gave him his most inscrutable look. There was a groan of horrified amusement. "Just let me be out of the service first. Please."  
TO:\\\RepublicSpace\\\Coruscant\\\JediTemple\\\Grewllean,Healer \\\24,983\\\EleventhMonth FROM:\\\RimSpace\\\RepublicShipJewelOfCoruscant\\\Lashar,Knight

Greetings Grewlii

Sorry I missed your Naming Day, but I was slightly indisposed. Being arrested as an accessory to murdering a Republic General tends to interfere with one's correspondence. I expect your mouth is hanging open waiting for me to explain that.

Well, the explanation is either very short or very long. The short version is three words: Master Qui-Gon Jinn.

I have no one to blame but myself. I'm sure some god somewhere is laughing at me. If I hadn't let my temper get the better of me and demanded a Council hearing on the Gethan fiasco, I would be still be stationed on Rulasha's Vengeance and far away from all this intrigue.

And to think I wanted a diplomatic assignment, that I thought Knight Kenobi was being shown favoritism by drawing such assignments. I know better now. If anything, I wonder who Kenobi annoyed to keep drawing such impossible missions. It certainly was a lapse on my part that got me stuck with them.

Perhaps Kenobi hasn't done anything to anger someone to get these assignments. I don't know if I would go so far as to say that he and Master Jinn enjoyed this kind of work -- they get as frustrated as I do at some of the situations -- but I have to admit they are good at handling this sort of thing. Accusations of murder aside.

I still haven't explained that have I? Not that there is much to explain, or much that has been explained to me at any rate. I told you about Master Jinn co-opting me to go on an inspection tour of the Republic Guard Division stationed in this sector?

Well, we've been running here and there, back and forth across the sector with not even a second to catch our breaths. Now I may not be the most observant of people, but even I could see we were being played, that someone was trying to distract us from something they didn't want us to find out. Master Jinn finally demanded a meeting with the General in charge.

A General who turned up dead when Master Jinn went to meet him, killed with a lightsaber.

Of course I didn't know about that until I was arrested and thrown in a cell, charged with his murder. Diplomatic missions seem to be much more dangerous than combat missions. Or so it seems so far for me.

As I said, though, both Master Jinn and Knight Kenobi seem to have a talent at getting out of such situations. This was no exception. Knight Kenobi showed up -- Ani (Anakin Skywalker, Master Jinn's padawan) got a message to him letting him know what had happened -- using his given rank of General to bully the Guard into releasing us.

I take back everything I said against that by the way.

Oh, and I take back what I said when you told me about Jinn and Kenobi. You were right, I was wrong. There is definitely more between them than the remains of a Master-Padawan bond.

Far, far more.

I guess it is another example of my need to work on my observation skills because now I can't believe I ever missed it. It is so obvious, all it takes is one moment of seeing them together to know exactly what the score is there. Their feelings are so strong they fairly radiate through the Force. They can be in a crowded room and it still seems like they're in a world of their own. They share an amazing connection, one that I have to admit I envy a little. Actually more than a little. To share so much with another, to be so in synch, it must be... indescribable.

I can only hope that I find someone some day that I can share even half the connection they have.

Speaking of Master and Knight... I've just been summoned. Maybe I'll actually find out what is going on now.

Happy Naming Day, Grewlii, even if it is a bit late. Your gift is on the way. Though with the way some of the shipping out here is, I may make it back to Coruscant before it. All my love, Jess  
TO:\\\RimSpace\\\ShipD'Ka\\\Rilka,Ensign 24.983\\\Twelfth Month FROM:\\\RimSpace\\\RepublicShipJewelOfCoruscant\\\Kenobi,General

Good tidings to you!

I'm sure you've read all the official reports of what has gone on here by now. In fact, I'm sure they are stale news to you... so I shan't repeat them here.

Don't growl at me, Rill. It won't work long distance.

Ah, fine, if just to prevent you from eating all the chocolate in my absence I shall share with you what happened here. My arrival was as we predicted, with things in a vast disarray. It was very easy to put on my 'General face' and bully my way through the first hour. Reading all those dispatches and your crash course in obscure Fleet traditions got me through the next one. Remind me to share with you the particulars of their expressions the next time we sit down to sabbac.

Eventually the greetings and command protocols were over and they took me to see Qui-Gon and Knight Lashar. It was very easy to be cold and angry with them after that. They had him in a cell, Rill! He looked fine of course, but I could tell he was tired. They gave him no respect, wouldn't even grant him the rank of Master in the briefing I held afterwards. Needless to say I was far less polite than my usual, and when they recover from the shock I doubt the General bars will still be on this uniform. Not that I particularly mind, though the quarters here on the Jewel are nice.

The briefing was a laughing stock. They had done nothing. I can't share the particulars through this mail, but something is seriously wrong on board this ship. Guard yourself. Afterwards, Qui-Gon, Lashar and I examined the body, sorry my dear friend, I can't tell you about that yet either. Though I will tell you it was not my Master, nor was it his weapon that killed the man.

And afterwards, well... let's just say that I owe you a bottle of fine Corellian brandy. And a three day pass.

Speaking of which, I know just the person for you to share it with...

You asked about my master before I left and I promised you that I would talk about it, though I'm not sure exactly what to say. He is my life and my light, Rill, and has been for years. I think I've always loved him, though not in the form it is now. Shortly before I became a knight, I realized that my feelings had changed. Then there was a mission that precipitated my being knighted and I didn't have the courage to speak to him. Misunderstandings on both sides led to almost eighteen months of silence.

And then you sent that letter. I bless you for your meddling every day. Which leads to my next thought. Would you stand witness to our Bonding Ceremony? Whenever we can manage to have one? And -

Qui insists I finish this now, something about fruit and cream...

Your friend,

Obi-Wan  
TO:\\\RepublicSpace\\\JewelofCoruscant\\\Jinn,Master \\\24,983\\\TwelfthMonth

FROM:\\\RepublicSpace\\\Venturer\\\Kenobi,General

0900 :I hated leaving you this morning, but my orders were most insistent that I return as soon as possible. Apologies for leaving without waking you. It seems that missing all that sleep finally caught up to you. One night together and we are separated again. It was magical making love to you last night and I cannot wait to be back in your arms to do it again and again. Lashar's report looked fine to me, so I forwarded it on. The Council and High Command should be getting an eyeful about now. Know that the last thing I wanted was to leave you to finish the investigation alone. Well, not alone, Lashar will be there to support you. I just wish it was me instead. Good luck on the investigation and be careful.

1030: My chest hurts. I wonder if something is wrong with the air circulation system onboard this ship. Shuttle, whatever. How are things going now? Have you started searching yet? Is that why I feel so distant from you? I concentrate on the bond and it makes it hurt worse. It's not supposed to hurt unless one of us is hurt right?

1200: It's worse now and my body aches. A bit of disorientation is setting in now and I have to concentrate fiercely to do anything. It reminds me of how I felt on Naboo after you almost died. That awful on the edge of breaking feeling. I can't help but wonder about the bond. What are you doing beloved? I miss you and I want to be with you and not be apart from you and...

1800: Tried to sleep and can't. hate this, hate being alone. all alone in the dark here. me and the stars

2300: qui-gon? help please? hurts all over now and i'm cold. feels like i'm strung across the distance between us and the string is getting tighter and tighter. want to turn around and go back but can't remember how. how do i turn around how do i land very cold and i can't get warm

**Next Day 0400: Rilka here, we found Knight Kenobi nearly comatose and incoherent. The medical personnel are at a loss to discover the source of the problem. Please advise.  
TO:\\\RebublicSpace\\\Coruscant\\\JediTemple\\\Grewllean,Healer \\\24,983\\\TwelfthMonth FROM:\\\RimSpace\\\RepublicShipJewelOfCoruscant\\\Lashar,Knight

Grewlii:

I need your help.

Master Jinn is ill. Over the last day and a half he's become increasingly irritable and incoherent, until he finally fell into a comatose state. The medical staff here has no idea what is wrong or how to help. And there is some reluctance among them to treat a Jedi as well which is not improving the situation.

We received a communication from the D'Ka stating that Knight Kenobi is in the same state. They don't know what to do either. And while the medics on both ships try to figure it out, Jinn and Kenobi just keep getting worse. You've always had a sixth sense about healing, Grewlii, that's what makes you so good at what you do. Please, tell me what can be done for them. As dense as I may be, I can see that these two are special. The Jedi can't afford to lose them.

Please advise soonest.

Jess  
TO:\\\RimSpace\\\RepublicShipJewelOfCoruscant\\\Lashar,Knight \\\24,983\\\TwelfthMonth

FROM:\\\RebublicSpace\\\Coruscant\\\JediTemple\\\Grewllean,Healer

Jess:

Take Master Jinn to the D'Ka as fast as you can. You must get him and Knight Kenobi together. From what you've told me it sounds like they have established a lifebond but didn't fully stabilize it and are now both suffering from separation shock. It is imperative you get them in close proximity as soon as possible. They should both recover quickly when that is done. If it's not done however, they both will continue to fade until...

Make all due speed my friend. Two lives depend on it.

Grewlii  
Interlude

Obi-Wan hurt everywhere. As he floated in a painful darkness, his soul felt stretched in a thousand directions, searching for the missing portion. The part named Qui-Gon, beloved and friend. Without it he wasn't completed, it was as essential to his survival as his beating heart. If he lost either one he would die. Faintly he could hear people talking.

They sounded worried.

He couldn't bring himself to care. He just wanted Qui-Gon.

Ever so faintly the pain began to ease. At first he didn't even notice it, it was so faint a change. His entire being was too caught up in searching for the other half of his soul. And then suddenly he was there.

Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and lunged. He got a brief view of the people around him drawing back, clearly shocked by his actions, then Qui-Gon came into view on a stretcher. As he watched, blue eyes opened and met his.

[Obi-Wan...] The voice was much softer than normal, more weak than he ever wanted to hear it, but it was there. Was here, with him. Where he belonged. The pain faded, leaving behind a great weariness.

He reached out with an arm that seemed to weigh a kiloton. "Need -" His voice came out in a raspy whisper that he couldn't recognize as his own. He cleared his throat and tried again, "Need to touch, please!"

"Obi-Wan..." Voice equally hoarse. Knowing that the same weakness that plagued him also was being felt by his lover, it was with disbe lief that Obi-Wan watched Qui-Gon somehow get to his feet and slowly, haltingly take the few steps that separated them.

He held out his arms and his bondmate collapsed into them. When he could feel his lover's weight in along his entire body he closed his eyes again. A happy sigh escaped him. [Much better.]

A sigh answered his own. [Yes.]

It was the last thing he heard before passing out. He opened his eyes to a quiet darkness. He was in his cabin aboard the D'Ka, and Qui-Gon was still in his arms. The weariness seemed to bleed away with each breath that he shared with Qui-Gon. One hand was threaded into his lover's silky hair; he flexed his fingers, reveling in the peace just being with his bondmate seemed to bring. Without even trying he could tell Qui-Gon was still asleep and dreaming. He even caught glimpses of what he was dreaming. Those made him smile. They would have to try that when Qui-Gon woke up.

Gently he nudged his mate's mind, trying to wake him. They needed to talk. [Qui-Gon?]

The response was immediate, blue eyes opening and staring into Obi-Wan's, just as they had back in the... wherever it had been.

[I--] Now that Qui-Gon was awake he was at a loss on where to start. He smiled faintly, there was always his heart. [Love you.]

Qui-Gon smiled ba ck, one hand reaching up and gently cupping Obi-Wan's cheek. [I love you too.]

He held that hand against his face, treasuring the simple contact. [Do you know what happened?]

His lover shook his head. [Not for certain. I have some suspicions, yes but...]

He put that aside for the moment; the urge to make love to Qui-Gon was growing the longer they were awake. Obi-Wan held Qui-Gon's hand to his lips, kissed it gently, then dragged his tongue along the palm. [You were dreaming.]

[Was I?] He smiled at the younger man.

[Yes.] He nibbled at the stretched skin, then licked outward along the index finger, finishing with a swirl against the tip.

He watched as Qui-Gon's eyes slid to half-mast in pleasure. [And what was I dreaming about?]

[Me making love to you, in your bed back on Coruscant.] Obi-Wan suckled the finger for a moment, before moving back to the palm and then a lick to the inside of the wrist.

[Ah, yes. I remember now.]

[And would doing that please you?] The gentlest of bites along the tender skin, he shifted, rolling Qui-Gon onto his back.

Qui-Gon answered aloud, his voice husky with the beginnings of arousal. "Very much."

"Good, for I have no wish to stop." He lifted his head and looked down on his handsome lover. Blue eyes brilliant with love and desire, hair askew, it was how he always wanted to remember his master.

His beloved smiled up at him, then reached a hand up to the back of Obi-Wan's neck, urging him down for a lingering kiss. The flavor of that kiss was rapidly becoming familiar and yet it was new every time, something to be savored. Relearning the architecture of his lover's mouth from the beginning again. He drew back slightly and rubbed the tip of his nose against Qui-Gon's. "You are my life."

"You are my soul," Qui-Gon whispered back, before capturing his lips again.

Not breaking the kiss, he shifted so that he lay atop his bondmate, looping his arms under the other man's shoulders. Legs intertwined, a chance bump brought their erections together, and passion flared brightly for a moment be fore settling down to a slow burn again. He cradled Qui-Gon's head in his hands and kissed him deeply. For what seemed like an eternity that was all they did, just letting the arousal simmer and build slowly.

Finally, the kiss broke and he shifted downward slightly, tasting the slightly salty skin, tongue flicking out between his lips to savor the warm flesh. He felt Qui-Gon shift beneath him, his legs spreading, allowing Obi-Wan to settle between them. Arms encircled him, and hands stroked down his back and gently squeezed his buttocks. Nibbling his way across a collarbone he asked, [Have you a preference, love?]

Images from Qui-Gon's dream flowed through their bond, images of him taking Qui-Gon.

He had to stop and take a deep breath to quell the urge to shift his hips and bury himself fully in that instant. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and rested his forehead a moment against his lover's chest, chuckling hoarsely. "I just meant position, Master. Graphic moving illustrations are a bit much."

Qui-Gon chuckled; the resulting vibrations going through Obi-Wan's body, creating delicious sensations. [Face to face, love,] Qui-Gon said, answering the question. [I want to see your eyes.]

[As you wish.] He raised his head so their eyes could meet again for a moment, then bent back down to his self appointed task of tasting his lover. His hands curved to fit under Qui-Gon's shoulder blades as he suckled on a dark nipple, hardening it. A gasp and one of his lover's large hands came up to cup the back of his head, holding him in place.

Obi-Wan slowed his tongue, letting it linger over ever millimeter of skin. He bit lightly at the tip before sucking strongly on it again. One hand stroked along his lover's flank and down his hip. He felt the muscles under his hand ripple and twitch as

Qui-Gon resisted the urge to move. Opening his mouth slightly, he breathed across the sensitized skin, watching it pucker further. One more swirl around, and he shifted, taking the other one into his mouth.

[More?] he whispered as his hand cupped one tense buttock.

His answer was a thrust upward and a strangled groan that may have been his name. Another shift downward, this time he nuzzled along the tight muscles of his lover's hip. He breathed in deeply taking in Qui-Gon's musky scent, then slid inward, his nose brushing lightly along the dark curls that covered the groin. Tongue sliding out again to paint a wet line between the dusky flesh, then up the tight erection, stopping just short of the crown.

Qui-Gon moaned again, trembling. Again his hands went to Obi-Wan's head, holding him in place. Obi-Wan grasped the base of his lover's erection in his fingers, pulling it up slightly, then he flicked his tongue against the head quickly. Then had to grab and brace Qui-Gon's hips as the older man bucked up involuntarily with a shout. Sensing that his lover had reached the brink, he ceased his teasing and let the crown slip past his lips. He swallowed as much as he could, working his throat muscles.

He could hear Qui-Gon panting, gasping for breath, could feel him trying to hold back, trying to make it last as long as possible, holding on with all the iron control of a Jedi Master. A control that was fraying more by the second. Obi-Wan brushed one hand against his lover's tight sac. [Come for me, Qui-Gon.]

He pressed his thumb against the perineum, bringing pressure to bear on his lover's prostate from there, grabbing tightly to his own control as he did so. With a wordless yell Qui-Gon thrust upward burying himself down Obi-Wan's throat and climaxed. Waves of pleasure that matched the warmth pulsing in his throat hit him. He swallowed as fast as he could and reveled in the passion that reverberated between them.

The younger man held his lover in his mouth until the erection had almost completely faded. Carefully he let it slip free, then propped himself on one elbow. The tip of his tongue came out and tasted his lover's seed that rested at one corner of his mouth.

Hands closed around his shoulders and urged him upwards, where Qui-Gon kissed him deeply, seeming to relish his own taste on Obi-Wan's tongue. Obi-Wan's hips rocked gently against the broader ones of his lover as he dragged deeply at the older man's mouth, wanting more to satisfy his own passion. Qui-Gon kissed him deeply for a moment longer then pushed him away. He spread his legs even wider and raised his hips in an unmistakable invitation. [Now, Obi-Wan.]

[You are sure?] he asked, even as his hand slipped down between them, skimming over the smooth flesh.

[Very.]

After a moment to concentrate his fingers slid along the skin almost slickly, lightly covered by the Force. He let one of them rest against the entrance to his lover's body, then pushed in slowly.

Qui-Gon groaned at the intrusion, reaching down and pulling his legs up, exposing himself more fully. Obi-Wan broke away from the kiss with a gasp then watched as first one finger, then two slid in and out of his beloved. He sucked hard on one nipple, encouraging the returning erection.

[Yes... good... more...] Qui-Gon's thoughts were becoming more disjointed as his arousal again spiraled upwards. Aloud he moaned and gasped and moved against Obi-Wan's fingers, trying to urge them deeper.

Obi-Wan pumped them in and out and, when his increasingly frantic lover moaned, added a third, stretching and preparing his love for their intimate act. Qui-Gon's moans were taking on a tone of frustration and his movements becoming more desperate as he bucked against Obi-Wan, his desire, his need for something more than fingers more than clear.

[Shh, Qui-Gon. I will not rush this first time.] A gentle kiss to his lover's chest, slowing the movements of his fingers, finding a pace that soothed the man. Or trying to.

[And... you call… me… a tease...]

[Ah, but you are.] His fingers slipped out, and he slid himself in until he was buried fully. [But the teasing is over regardless.]

Qui-Gon groaned in relief. [About time.]

Obi-Wan was almost beyond words at the pleasure of being in his lover. He groaned then bit his lip, trying to maintain control as he drew back then slammed back in. Hands found their grip on Qui-Gon's hips. [Yes!]

Hands dug into the sheets with a white-knuckled grip as Qui-Gon rocked against him. [Again. Harder.]

Obi-Wan growled low in his throat, suddenly hungry. A painfully slow drawing out, then another deep stroke. "Mine."

Qui-Gon grunted at the epoch of the stroke and Obi-Wan felt the spike of pleasure through the bond as he raked across his lover's prostate. "Yes," Qui-Gon gasped.

"Always. Promise me. Always mine." He stroked again and again, then paused, letting the tension between them build until he had his answer. [Promise me.]

"Yours!" Qui-Gon almost shouted, body trembling in need. [Always. Promise. As you are mine! Now move!]

[Yes.] He bared his teeth and drove in as hard as he could, stroking across the prostate. His hips began to rock in and out at a rapid pace, pounding into his lover as their passion demanded.

Things spiraled quickly upwards then, as Obi-Wan's rhythm increased in speed and intensity. Qui-Gon raised his hands above his head, bracing himself to keep the movements from ramming him into the headboard. He was crying out with each thrust now, his own hips pushing upwards to meet Obi-Wan's each downward plunge. Obi-Wan grasped his lover's erection in one hand as he changed the angle of his thrust slightly. He angled his hips to go that tiny bit deeper into his lover. Fire seemed to gather and build in his belly spreading outwards with each short hard stroke. [Oh… Qui-Gon… Beloved!]

He heard Qui-Gon scream his name both out loud and in his head as the pleasure crested, sending them both over the edge. One last thrust and the darkness closed over him again, drowning in ecstasy.

He woke again to Qui-Gon's arms around him, a blanket laid overtop of them. A faint blush warmed his face as he realized that someone must have come in while they were... asleep? Unconscious? Bonding? He gave up looking for a word that would define what had happened.

[Do you really need a word, love?]

[No, but my mind apparently is determined to find one. It wants to be active, unlike my body which still wants to sleep for the next year or so in your embrace.] He smiled and cuddled closer.

Qui-Gon's arms tightened their hold. [Only a year or so?] he teased.

[After that I'll need to eat something, check on all the piled up mail and then I can be skin to skin with you another year.]

[Ah. Most sensible.] Obi-Wan felt a kiss dropped on top of his head.

[Shall we do that then? I'll even wear my Guard uniform, so you can take it off of me.] He petted the broad chest he was pressed up against.

[There is nothing I would like better.] Qui-Gon sighed heavily. [And we may not have a choice about it.]

[And this would be bad why? Wait a moment, you have figured something out. Tell me.]

Qui-Gon looked at him considering. [What do you know of lifebonds?]

He stared into the dark blue eyes and tried to recall. A faint smile came to his face as he remembered trying to recall information that his master had asked him before, when he was a padawan. Now, of course, he was a knight in hi s own right, and they were lovers. Bondmates, which apparently meant more than there was on the surface. [Lifebonds -Extremely rare, telepathy is common between the bondmates, though not always.] He paused and thought for another moment. [I'm missing something aren't I?]

[What you just described is a soulbond. Lifebonds are a step beyond that.]

[I'm confused, Qui-Gon. There is a difference between them? I've always heard them used interchangeably.]

[I'm not surprised. Lifebonds, true lifebonds, are believed to exist only in stories and myths.]

Obi-Wan smiled and kissed his beloved gently. [Tell me a story then. Explain to me about the bond. I wish to know.]

He watched as Qui-Gon took on his teaching expression, one that he was long familiar with from his padawan days. [As I said, lifebonds are a step beyond soulbonds. More than just hearts, minds, and souls are joined. So are life-forces.]

[You mean that our life-forces are one now?] He waited a moment and received a grave nod. [We can give each other strength? Feel pain?]

He received another grave nod.

[We won't outlive each other by more than five minutes either, will we?] he whispered, unsure if it was awe or terror that had him so quiet.

[Five minutes would be an optimistic estimate.] The look Qui-Gon gave him was extremely solemn. [I'm sorry, love.]

[Don't be.] He glanced away, unable to bear that knowing look in his mate's eyes. [Would you be hurt if I asked for time to think about this? I would normally ask if I could leave for a bit, perhaps walk, but the thought of you being out of reach…] a deep breath to steady his nerves, to calm down, [terrifies me.]

[That's another part of the lifebond. Though the stories all say it becomes better over time.] He reached out and caressed Obi-Wan's cheek. [Take the time you need, love.]

And with that he felt Qui-Gon withdraw from his mind as much as he could. It was a very lonely feeling.

"No, don't!" He grabbed onto Qui-Gon's arms and pressed himself against his chest, letting the beat of his mate's heart echo in his ear. "Don't. I... please, Qui-Gon."

Instantly the feeling of his lover in his thoughts was back and Qui-Gon's arms tightened around him. "I'm sorry," he whispered aloud, repeating it through the bond. [I'm sorry... sorry...] His dismay and remorse washed over Obi-Wan.

[Learning experience for both of us,] he finally whispered, shuddering. [Just don't do that again without warning me.]

[Never.]

He laid there until the tremors stilled. [What I was going to suggest, before an impatient bondmate got ahead of me, was that we meditate.] He grinned and took a delicate sniff of the air. [And shower.]

That last bit short-circuited the seriousness and the guilt he had felt building in his lover. Instead, Qui-Gon chuckled. [My fastidious padawan. You've never been able to stand being less than clean. I remember your reaction when we had to spend that week on that swamp planet when you were fifteen.]

[You mean when I fell in that pool of fetid water and walked around stinking for four days. When my hair crunched and crackled as I ran my hand through it? When even the natives went to the trouble of keeping me downwind? That trip?]

[That would be the one, yes.] Obi-Wan was relieved to feel the resurgence of Qui-Gon's humor.

[And you complain that I like being clean?] He propped himself up one elbow, his free hand tracing along his beloved's cheek.

[That wasn't a complaint, love. Just an observation.]

[Hmm. Well, now you get to help keep me clean though. Shall we?]

Qui-Gon shifted, gently rolling him off, then stood gracefully and held out a hand.

Despite his wish for a long shower, they were shipboard, and necessity kept it short. Leggings for both of them, clean sheets on the bed, and they sat back down on it. "Much better." He grinned and rubbed both his hands through his hair making it stand on end.

Qui-Gon smiled fondly at him. Gently he tugged on his lover until Qui-Gon sat cross-legged on the bed. Obi-Wan grinned and turned around, then laid back and put his head in his lover's lap. He closed his eyes and made a production of finding just the right spot. "Now we can meditate comfortably."

"You are taking this all very well." Absently one hand came up and began stroking Obi-Wan's hair.

"I love you, the rest will fall into place." He opened one eye, reaching back to be nd an arm around his lover's waist. He let that simple truth soak through them both. He could feel that Qui-Gon still harbored some reservations, but was willing to leave them be for now. Because he had asked him to. [So, meditate with me. Let us learn thi s bond together, please.]

[As you wish, love.]

"Tell me." He abruptly sat up and put himself out of reach. Obi-Wan ignored the flash of hurt in the blue eyes. "I know what it is that bothers you. I can't not know. Say it."

Qui-Gon swallowed, his eyes darti ng to Obi-Wan's and away again. "By bonding with you, I have, in essence, shortened your life."

"Look at me." He glared until Qui-Gon looked at him, "Given your position on the Council and mine in the field, I am far more likely to kill you than the other way around. I need not mention the average life span of a field agent."

"Those are the risks of what we are. We chose those when we became Jedi. But this… this was not a choice."

"So you choose to take the blame?" he said coolly. His lover blinked. "I-" "We did not choose to be Jedi, Qui-Gon. We simply are Jedi." He frowned. "Jedi and Lifebonded. Just because one came

before the other does not mean the other is less important to me. And as for age, if you dare to bring up how much older you are I shall have to thump you." He grinned lopsidedly. "Again and again." Qui-Gon smiled ruefully. "Yes, General."

"So anything else niggling at you?" He watched as Qui-Gon considered, opening and closing his mouth once before finally answering. "Nothing with you, but yes."

Obi-Wan sighed and fell over sideways on the bed, one hand doing a 'go on' gesture. "Out with it, Master Jinn. You won't relax until you do."

"Anakin." "He understands, or he will after we explain it," Obi-Wan answered uneasily. Qui-Gon sighed. "Understanding does not change the fact that I have been neglecting him and his studies." "No, it doesn't." He closed his eyes. "Any more that it did the times that events caused you to do that to me." "And I still have guilt over those times as well. But, with Ani..."

He waited. "But with Ani?" "He is already playing catch up on his training." "And you came out here to help me. This is my fault as much as it is yours." He deliberately laid out the bait. "You asked me not to come," Qui-Gon pointed out. "You left long before the letter arrived."

A faint smile and an exasperated look was shot Obi-Wan's way. "You are determined to not let me have my guilt aren't you?"

"If you choose to wallow in it, I can't stop you." He waved one hand around idly. "You tell me to live in the moment. So why spend the energy on regret? Put it toward making it better in the future."

He felt and saw the tension slowly run out of his lover. Qui-Gon reached out and took Obi-Wan's hand. "The teacher becomes the student," he said with a rueful smile. He brought it to his mouth and kissed Obi-Wan's knuckles. "Thank you, love."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Welcome, Master. I'm sure you will return the favor soon enough."

The door chimed before Qui-Gon could answer. "And I think our reprieve is at an end." He bounced up off the bed and went to the door, waving it open.

Anakin stood there, looking slightly uncertain. "I'm not interrupting...?" he asked, looking about ready to leave if he was asked to. "Not at all, in fact we were getting ready to come look for you." "You were?"

"Yes, Padawan, we were," Qui-Gon answered, still sitting on the edge of the bed.

Obi-Wan put his hand on the boy's shoulder, urging him into the room. "Things are better now. And I'm sure your master has things he wants to explain."

"Indeed." Qui-Gon held out a hand to his apprentice.

Ani walked across the room and gave him a quick hug. "You're going to tell me about the lifebond?" At their startled look, the boy added, "Jess explained some of it to me."

"Jess?" Obi-Wan blinked, and then the name fell into place. "Knight Lashar."

"Yeah. He's the one who figured out that we needed to come here. Well his friend who's a healer did. But he was the one who made sure we got here." The boy looked from one to the other. "You are better now, right?" "Yes, as long as we stay together. At least at the moment." The younger man nodded and sat in the room's only chair. Ani nodded. "That's what Jess and Rilka said. But..."

"But?" Qui-Gon asked gently. The boy flushed. "I needed to see it for myself. That you were okay." Obi-Wan nodded slowly. "We are fine, or well on our way to it." "Good." Ani shuffled his feet. "I suppose you want to be alone for a while longer... I'll go..." Qui-Gon reached out and touched the boy's arm. "Ani, wait."

Perhaps if Obi-Wan said something Anakin would believe him. "We will have time to ourselves when you have other things to do, Padawan. You are always welcome to be with us." He grinned slightly. "Well, almost always."

"Besides, it is time we get back to your training." Qui-Gon gave Anakin a stern look that would've been daunting if not for the humor in his eyes.

"Yes, Master," Anakin replied, grinning widely. [I see he is as irrepressible as I was,] Obi-Wan sent on a very tight line. [It seems to be my lot in life to have irrepressible apprentices.] He grinned. [Say that three times fast.] "So what training did you have planned, Master?"

"Uhm, maybe we should work on shields?" Ani offered, coloring slightly.

"Indeed. I think we all need to work on them." It was Obi-Wan's turn to blush. "I'm afraid to ask how loud we were broadcasting earlier."

"Shielding it is."

"Sooo…" He stared at the door for the third time in less than a minute. "We have to go out there, don't we?" "Yes." He knew without looking that Qui-Gon was giving the door the same look. "There is food out there," he offered hesitantly. "Do you think they would bring it to us?" "It won't get any easier with time," Qui-Gon pointed out.

"Right. We should go." He didn't move.

Qui-Gon reached out and tapped the door release. The door opened, Rilka was leaning against the opposite wall. "Coming up for air?"

"For food, actually," Qui-Gon replied conversationally while Obi-Wan felt himself blush.

"How practical of you," she said dryly. The intent woman took a step forward, getting in Obi-Wan's face. "Don't. Do. That. Again."

He tried backing up and found himself partially pressed against his mate's chest. "It wasn't intentional, Rill."

"Regardless," she growled, "I have better things to do than take care of one sick Jedi Knight. I have duties you know!" "It won't happen again," Qui-Gon said, putting his arms on Obi-Wan's shoulders. "But I thank you for caring for him." "And you. I thought you knew better." Her eyes flashed with anger. "Rill, that's enough," Obi-Wan sai d softly. "Not nearly enough," she muttered, "But it will do for now."

He nodded slightly, completely understanding her anger and upset with them both. Secretly he was pleased that she cared enough to be honest, to not be intimidated by the fact they were Jedi. Too many people saw the title and not the person behind it.

"Do we have your permission, Ensign, to go get something to eat?" Qui-Gon asked dryly. She looked shocked for a moment, then broke into a wide grin. "Certainly, Master Jinn. May I join you?" Obi-Wan took a step forward, getting the Ensign to retreat back into the hallway. "I have no objections. Do you, Master?" "I would be honored." Feeling strangely shy after their delirium and recovery, Obi-Wan fought the urge to pull up the hood of his cloak as they

began to walk. "So, how went the inspections during my absence?" "Well enough." She shrugged. "The Captain declared a maintenance period so we haven't done much but circle in space since you left."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Wise. There wasn't much you could do concerning the mission without a Jedi onboard." [You told her?] He couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice. Rilka glanced sideways at the taller man. "But it's making the crew suspicious. In the extreme." "No doubt. But better that than the alte rnative." "And that would be?" They crossed through a busy corridor and back into a quiet one again.

Qui-Gon exchanged looks with Obi-Wan. "You should hope you never find out." [I owe her a better answer.] Obi-Wan sighed and spoke aloud. "Come back to our quarters later. I'll explain what I can." "As long as I won't be interrupting anything." She shot them both a knowing look. Obi-Wan gave up on trying to maintain that stoic façade and flipped up the hood to hide his brilliant blush. "Um, no. You

won't be." "Nothing we can't postpone for an hour or so at any rate," Qui-Gon added, with a faint smile. "And I have to try and eat with the two of you carrying on like this? I'm going to look like I have a permanent sunburn," he

groaned dramatically.

"I've never known you to be unduly shy, Obi-Wan." "This is different, Master." He shifted uncomfortably. "Is it?" "Yes." Obi-Wan stretched his legs to get ahead of his snickering companions. Then jumped as he was goosed by the Force

to the accompaniment of his bondmate 's mental laughter. He grinned. [And you thought I was a tease earlier. You just wait.]

[I look forward to your worst.]

[I think perhaps, a feather. And maybe some chocolate later.] He grinned as it was Qui-Gon's steps that faltered.

"Knight Kenobi, Maste r Jinn," Lashar greeted them with a pleased smile and he fell in beside them in the corridor. "It is good to see you both awake and aware."

"Thank you, Jess." He made a point of reaching out and grasping the other man's arm in a warrior grip. "Thank you for bringing him to me."

"Yes," Qui-Gon echoed. "We owe you our sanity and our lives. Thank you." Lashar flushed with embarrassment. "I did nothing more than any knight would have done." "But you were the one who was there." He grinned easily. "And we thank you for watching out for my master's."

"We were just heading to get something to eat. Care to join us and make it a foursome?" "I would like that," Lashar said with a shy smile. [Now to get them talking to each other.] He turned Jess around, and headed them in the direction of the Officer's Mess. "So,

Rill has yet to tell me any news. What's happened during our confinement?"

"Not much," Lashar answered. "In fact, the two of you seem to be the center of the ship's gossip." He smiled slightly. "Or maybe it just seems that way to me since everyone believes I can tell them about you two since I am Jedi as well."

[Get them talking?] Qui-Gon repeated at the same time. [Just what are you planning, love?] He grinned. "Well, it was a dramatic entrance. Even for me." [Nothing planned, Qui-Gon. Just a bit of social interaction.] Obi-Wan made his expression as innocent as possible.

[That expression hasn't fooled me since you were 13.]

"You don't know the half of it," Rilka said. "We had to tractor you in, before you rammed into us or something else. Like a planet." She glared at Obi-Wan again, just on principle.

"If I had known, Rill." Obi-Wan looked back over his shoulder at her and his mate. "What can I do to make it up to you?" [Ah, but the pout still works.]

She grinned back at him, eyes alight with mischief. "I'm sure I'll think of something." [I doubt it will work on her though.] [You think so?] He knew he sounded a bit bewildered. [I need to come up with something new then.] He groaned

dramatically as they entered the mess. "Why do I think you are going to make me pay and pay and pay for that?" "Because you are a man of remarkable observation skills," she replied calmly. [My, you have gotten yourself into it, haven't you?]

"Um, thanks." Obi-Wan smiled nervously. "So can I get your tray for you then?" [The woman is devious. I am in deep with her,] he said mournfully.

Rilka laughed and graciously allowed him to serve her. At the same time Qui-Gon's mental laughter echoed in his head. [I can think of someone I'd like to be in deep with,] his bondmate commented. [Or is that in deep of?] He gazed at his lover, everyone else forgotten. [Just in deep. You in me, or me in you.] In return he got a wave of love and desire powerful enough to block out everything else. "Ahem."

Obi-Wan blinked and slammed his outer shields up. [Oops.]

"If you two are going to do that, maybe you should go back to your quarters," Rilka said dryly. Lashar, meanwhile was staring at them with some indefinable expression on his face.

"Pardon me." Obi said flushing dully, then he fled the room.

[Obi-Wan!] Qui-Gon's mental shout was soon followed by the sound of his footsteps. A hand touched Obi-Wan's shoulder. [Beloved?]

[I don't know if I can do this. I know she was teasing, but… I feel like we are on display.] He studied the toes of his boots. [I have to work with these people, Qui-Gon. So little of my life is my own here. I hate being gossiped about. I earned my respect here.]

[And you think our relationship will lose you that respect?]

[I- It's difficult to explain. I don't think so, but then most of them kept their distance from me. Even when I tried to be social. And now, I don't know how they will treat me. I mean, lifebonding? As if I wasn't already mythical enough in their eyes. It doesn't matter that I got hurt, you healed me. Or that I get dressed the same way they do, it is Jedi robes.] Obi-Wan sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I'm not making much sense."

[You're making perfect sense, love. You want to be a part of the crew, instead of apart from it.] He reached out and gently lifted Obi-Wan's chin until their gazes met. [But did you ever think this might make you more human? Less of the mythical Jedi?]

[Do you think so? I have no wish to be on a pedestal.] Obi-Wan managed a weak smile. [Too easy to fall off.] [Isn't teasing what they would do to any of the crew that so publicly fell in love?] [And I panicked. Again.] He closed his eyes and sighed. [Damn.] Arms encircled him and pulled him into a warm embrace. [This is new for both of us. It's no wonder you feel off-balance

about being confronted about it.] He rubbed his cheek against the broad chest. [I'm sorry, love. I'll do better next time.] He felt a kiss dropped on the top of his head. [Nothing to apologize for. We both have adjusting to do.]

[I haven't been this unsettled… in years.] Obi-Wan leaned back slightly so he could stare into the still pools that were his lover's eyes. "We should go back in. Actually eat something." A corner of his mouth quirked up.

"That was the point of leaving your quarters." "It wasn't so I could embarrass myself in public?" he joked wryly. "Not that you mentioned to me." He wanted to kiss Qui-Gon, but settled for brushing his hand against his lover's cheek. "Love you."

Qui-Gon caught his hand and pressed a kiss to the palm before letting it go. "I love you, too." "Dinner, and it's not each other," he said firmly then led the way back into room. "Agreed," Qui-Gon replied, following. [Dessert however...] Obi-Wan stumbled slightly. [At the rate I am getting teased I'll be over my shyness in no time at all.] [Do you want me to stop?]

He shook his head and smiled. [And change nearly fifteen years worth of tradition? No.] Qui-Gon's expression remained serious. [If you ever want me to back off a little...] He stopped, not caring that nearly every pair of eyes in the room was on him. "You will be the first to know, heartmate. Now,

before Rill and Jess eat all our dinner..."

"Good point." They headed back over to the table where their friends were sitting.

Rilka didn't say anything, she simply pushed their hastily abandoned plates toward them as they sat down. Lashar still had that odd look on his face. The one that made him vaguely uncomfortable. Obi-Wan thanked her with a slight nod of his head. "I ask you both to forgive me for leaving like that."

She grinned and stabbed her fork in the air. "Heh. I was surprised it took that long to send you fleeing the room."

Jess frowned and blurted out, "What's it like?" Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan exchanged glances. "What's what like?" the Jedi Master asked gently. "The bond. I mean, I felt when you were looking at each other... but what's it like? All the time to touch someone like that?"

Lashar leaned forward, intent on the answer.

There was silence for a moment, then Qui-Gon shook his head. "I don't know if it can be put into words. It's like losing your soul... and finding it. Winning by surrendering."

"Finding and losing your soul?" The knight shook his head. "That doesn't make sense. Then why did --" Obi-Wan held his hand up in a gesture for Jess to stop. "Enough. Teasing is fine, but serious questions about my personal life are not up for discussion in this setting. Ask me later if you like, but not over the first meal I've had in nearly a week, Jess."

Lashar flushed. "I didn't think. Sorry." "The question is fine, just not the timing." He went back to his meal.

"Sorry," Lashar repeated again.

Casting about for something to break the sudden tension, Qui-Gon changed the subject smoothly. "Ani said a healer friend of yours figured out about the lifebond?"

"Yes, Healer Grewllean. She's a yearmate of mine back at the Temple." Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow. "We've met. She was one of the healers to treat me after Naboo." Obi-Wan watched the two of them while hungrily eating his dinner. He eyed the untouched vegetables on Rill's plate. She

grinned and pushed them over to him; he smiled his thanks and began munching his way through them. [I think I've met

her as well.] Jess shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Grewlii and I have talked about that, and how the two of you seemed to be bonded. We bet. I said no, she said yes. She won."

"We weren't bonded back then."

"She argued that you were and she didn't mean the Master-Apprentice bond either." The knight shrugged. "Something about how Kenobi prevented your dying. Only a lifebond could do that, she said."

[Qui-Gon,] Obi-Wan nudged. [Eat or I will be forced to pout, stare, and withhold sex.]

That earned him a look, but also achieved the desired effect as Qui-Gon began eating, even as he pursued the conversati on with Lashar. "I wish she had said something to us."

"Considering the other… controversies… that surrounded that mission, she was told by the Council to leave it alone." Jess loosened up enough to quirk one corner of his mouth, "And apparently you aren't the most approachable person."

Obi-Wan was hard pressed not to choke on his bite of food. [Heh.]

[That threat could work both ways, Padawan.] Aloud, Qui-Gon centered in on the most important part of Lashar's statement. "The Council knew?"

The young knight's smile disappeared and it was obvious that he was retreating. "I would not presume, Master Qui-Gon, to know the limits of the Council's knowledge." He threw a sideways glance at the only non-Jedi at the table. "It was only talk between friends."

Obi-Wan frowned as he finished off his last bite of roll. [It would explain much of their behavior, Qui-Gon. And you wouldn't threaten. You either would do it or you wouldn't. You love much too much to do anything else.] "Talk between friends?" he murmured. "And now you show not only tact but discretion. You have been listening and learning."

Lashar flushed. "Thank you."

"We will discuss this," Qui-Gon put in, "but later. You are both right, this is neither the time or place."

Obi-Wan nudged his simmering master wi th his elbow. "Eat."

Another look, but Qui-Gon resumed eating.

"Our quarters, two hours after late watch starts. Both of you." Obi-Wan pointed at Jess and Rill with his fork. "Now, I'm going back for more. Anyone else want anything?"

"Leave some food for the rest of the ship, love," Qui-Gon admonished. "But I'm hungry." He grinned and snatched a piece of fruit off of his lover's plate while winking at his stunned tablemates. [You're scaring the natives.] [If this scares them wait until they see me laugh.] He stood and dropped a kiss on his lover's temple. "Well, if they are that

slow, they deserve not to eat."

"Imp."

"Beloved." Then he was back in the mess line. He made a point of getting some of Qui-Gon's favorites and wheedled one of Rill's sweets out of the server.

He could hear the conversation resume at the table in his absence. If he wanted to concentrate, he could have listened through his lifemate's hearing, but chose not to. Feeling the faint strain of being even that far from Qui-Gon, he didn't dawdle in line, but came and sat back at the table, pressing his thigh against his lover's.

Qui-Gon's fingers sought out his, entwining them together. [All right?] [Will be in a moment. You?] [As long as you are.] But he didn't let go of Obi-Wan's hand, which was proof enough that he had been just as affected by

the brief separation.

[How long like this? You weren't kidding about that skin to skin contact for a year, were you?] "So, a payment on my vast debt to you, Rill." He handed over the sweet to the commte ch. "Are you going to just snatch it back?" she asked, with a cocked eyebrow. [I suspect we may be a bit extra sensitive to separation at the moment because of being separated so radically.]

"No, Ensign. I value my fingers as they are." He snickered and drew his leg up, resting his foot on the chair. "I'll just snatch from Qui-Gon's plate instead."

"You are very different, Kenobi," Jess said a tad formally.

"Not so different," Qui-Gon said, giving his lover a fond smile. "Just... happy?" The softly spoken words were as much question as statement. "Very happy." He leaned toward his lover for a moment and brushed their lips together, grabbing a vegetable stalk as he

leaned back. "Like I felt before we separated." Qui-Gon smiled. [With a few key differences.] He felt his ears pink. [Well, yes. I'm not sharing the particulars around the dining area though.]

[I thank you for that. A Jedi Master must maintain a certain image after all.]

[Then I shall never be one, thank the stars. I leave the inscrutable looks to you.] He turned slightly so he could rest against his lover's side, tugging one arm around his shoulders. "Want to hear about what happened on my little excursion, Rilka? I'm afraid my letter was a bit short."

She shook her head. "Jess has been telling me about it while you were... occupied." He blushed again.

Obi-Wan sighed and leaned against the wall as the door closed behind Rilka and Lashar. [My, those two are sticklers for details.]

[Would you have been any less a stickler if the positions were reversed?] Qui-Gon was lounging, half prone on the bed.

[I'd still be here asking questions.] He grinned and tugged off his belt and sash. [As would I, I suspect.] [We've been negotiators and diplomats too long.] Obi-Wan smiled ruefully and stripped off the outer tunic that suddenly felt

heavy and hot. As heavy and hot as his lover's gaze watching him. [Talk has its place. As does action.] [Should I keep going then?] He paused, suddenly aware of the image he must have presented. [And we need to decide what

to do about the Council, if anything.] Qui-Gon's expression became serious and his blue eyes sparked with anger. [At the very least, they owe us an explanation.]

[And at the very most?] he asked, his mental voice soft. [You don't want to know.] [It's my life too.] he said even more softly, leaning against the wall again. Blue eyes met his, apology apparent in their depths. [Yes, it is.] Qui-Gon sighed. [I would like to give them a taste of what

they put us through.] [How?] He fought the urge to curl up with his lover. He would master this constant urge to touch, he would. [I don't know, but I will think of something.] He held out a hand to Obi-Wan. [You don't need to resist, love. Not now.]

Given permission to accept it, he dove for the bed. The mattress bounced slightly and he crawled up its length and into Qui-Gon's arms. "Mmmm."

Qui-Gon's chuckle gave way to a contented sigh. [Much better.]

Obi-Wan didn't feel the urge to talk at all. Instead he just let himself bask in the pleasure of physical touch for a long while. One hand slipped inside his lover's tunic so he could feel the heartbeat through his fingers.

[I'm not going anywhere, Obi-Wan.] One arm tightened around him, while a hand covered his own. He nodded slightly. [The Council won't separate us again, like before?] [Nothing will separate us now.]

[I couldn't bear that pain twice.] Obi-Wan let himself be held closer. [It felt like I was dying, stretched across a dozen light years.]

[I know. It was the same for me.]

His sense of mischief bubbled up for a moment, [I wonder if putting stiffener in the Council's underwear would be a good start to their penance, for doing what they did.]

The chest he was laying on shook with laughter and Qui-Gon sent him a mental image of Master Yoda trying to walk in such a garment.

[Oh dear and I thought he walked slow before,] he wheezed through the chuckles. Chuckles subsiding, Qui-Gon sighed in contentment and sent a wave of love through their bond. [How did I ever live without you by my side?]

[I don't think we did. At least not as well as we could have.] He closed his eyes and sighed happily. [We fixed that, though.]

[Yes.] Qui-Gon nuzzled his forehead. [We did.]

He yawned and petted the warm skin under his hand. [Sleep and then we get to do the whole cycle over again?] At his lover's quizzical look he added, [You know. Sleep. Amazing sex. Shower. Eat. Do it again.]

[You forgot such trivial things like Ani's lessons and your duties. And then there's the matter of the Council... and the Sith...] [Okay, so after the shower for Ani's lessons. Hmm.] He pretended to ponder it. [My duties after that and you can go browbeat the Council without any help from me. We eat together, of course. And the Sith...]

[We'll deal with the Sith when we find them.] Qui-Gon leaned down and kissed him. [In between the bouts of amazing sex.] [Oh good. Can't forget the sex…] He felt himself drifting off in the warmth of Qui-Gon's arms.  
TO:\\\RepublicSpace\\\Coruscant\\\JediTemple\\\Room 10000\\\Jedi Council 24,983\\\TwelfthMonth FROM: \\\RepublicSpace\\\ShipD'Ka\\\Jinn, Master; Kenobi,Knight\\\

Greetings to the Council

[So are we doing this as a joint letter? Or separate ones?] [Joint, I think. Provide a united front. Shall I begin, Obi-Wan?] [Certainly, love.]

As you are by now no doubt aware, Obi-Wan and I have completed a lifebond. A lifebond, I am told, that you already knew had begun. Knowledge you kept to yourselves. Knowledge, the absence of which almost cost both of us our lives.

[I still think the starch is a good idea.] [I am holding it in reserve.] [Good.]

I need, we need, to know, fellow Councilors, why you kept such important and personal information from us, why you felt the need to not only stay silent yourselves but also silence others who knew and wanted to tell us. Who, we have discovered, were threatened if they did tell us. We find that unacceptable in those whose ideals and virtues guide the Order. To treat us that way is completely unacceptable. We are considering filing a grievance and bringing this breach of trust before the entire Temple.

[Well I'm considering it; you're considering starching their underwear.] [Each appropriate to their rank, Councilor.] [I knew I never should have accepted that seat.] [Better you than me.] **gentle laughter**

What we want is a reason. Why keep this from us? And why, when you knew what it would do to us, did you deliberately and repeatedly make sure we had assignments that would keep us as far away from each other as possible?

[Because they are mean and heartless and wanted to make us miserable for some reason.] [There better be more to it than that. Or the Council isn't what I thought it was. The Jedi aren't what I thought they were.]

[I was being exceptionally bitter, love. I'm sorry. Still, it bothers me that you've worked closely with them for the past two years.

Shared confidences, and I assume a bond of some sort, yet there was no hint of this?] [None at all. Unless you count the amused looks I got when it became obvious we were becoming involved. And I'm not sure I do.] **heavy sigh***

[Perhaps we should finish this missive later. Time with Ani should cheer you.] [It won't be any easier to face for the delay.]

We suspect that you let expediency guide you actions, to overrule the wisdom of your hearts. You would rather have had us out doing our duty to the Jedi than resolve that which lay between us, unacknowledged. Unknown. It speaks of a callousness that scares us deeply.

[That will probably send Master Yoda off on his fear leads to the Dark Side rant.]

[Don't get me started on that, Qui-Gon. You really don't want to hear my rant about that. It's gotten quite inventive in the time we were apart.]

For ignorance is as dangerous as fear, and you deliberately left us ignorant. If we had been told, we wouldn't have spent almost two years apart and miserable without either of us completely knowing why.

**tight hug** [That faint malaise that seemed to hang over me in that time is gone now.]

[I, as well. But the point is we never should have had to endure it in the first place. Not to mention what almost happened last week.]

And, more importantly, we would not have almost killed ourselves by separating after the bond had formed completely. We will spare you a description of what that felt like; suffice to say we wouldn't wish such pain on our worst enemy.

Or even on you.

[Though the latter is tempting, Obi-Wan.] [I have enough of a bond with several of them to share the experience.] [And I have even more. But no. Not yet at least. We may have needs of such a demonstration in the future.] [I seem to recall something about paybacks.]

It is indeed a true lifebond, in the old sense of the word. All of the benefits and drawbacks are ours now. You have all made a grave error in judgement. Such lapses will not be tolerated in the future. Dark times are coming and we need to be strong from the inside out. Internal politics and machinations will only weaken us in our fight. We await a well-considered and informative reply.

[Whether we get it however... we may still have to resort to your original idea of the starch.] **startled laughter** [At least it would get me back to Coruscant for the first time since my knighting.] [We may be heading there anyway. I am still on the Council and as such have duties I must perform. And since you must be with

me...]

[Yes. Your importance far outweighs mine.] **pause** [Don't glare at me so. I just meant that to clean up the mess, you need to be there to browbeat them in person. There are many that can search for the Sith.] [There are not many who have faced a Sith and lived. Even fewer who have fought a Sith and defeated him.] [I was exceptionally well motivated that day.] **hesitantly** [We've... never really talked about it. Other than those first letters and even that...]

[Are you sure you wish to know? It was nearly as painful as what we just went through. Worse in some ways for being unacknowledged.]

[Can we really put it behind us without facing it?]

[Qui-Gon. Beloved. I felt the bond between us begin to shatter and burn as the Sith blade burned through you. I remember screaming and everything was tinted red with those shields.]

**Pulled into a comforting embrace** [I heard you scream. And I heard the sound of you fighting. I could feel my life slipping away, but I had to hold on. Had to make sure you were all right.] **humorless smile** [Not that I could have done anything if you had been beaten.]

[You would have gone with me, so I wouldn't make that journey into the Force alone.] **a caress**[I pulled you into my arms when it was over. Pouring everything that I was into you. You spoke of Anakin and a reason to go on. I had the reason to go on held to my chest already.]

[I wanted to speak of my feelings, but that seemed so cruel. To tell you I loved you with one breath and leave you alone with the next. That hurt most of all, I think. Not the dying. But leaving you, knowing you would never know my true heart.]

**painful swallow** [You faded from life. I could feel the bond turn to the darkness of death. My heart refused to accept that. I drew in the Force around me, sending it in to you. Nothing happened. You remained still and the pain seemed to come up and start to swallow me. So, I threw myself after you, instead.]

[Oh love...] **tight hug and silence for a few minutes**

[I could feel you, there ahead of me. It seemed as if you were traveling slowly towards something and I was a few steps behind. Always behind you. I reached out with my heart and you turned around. I poured my love into the darkling silver our bright bond had turned into. I drew us both back towards our flesh, not willing to give you up to death without telling you how I felt.] **a soft sigh** [Perhaps that's why I didn't tell you anything. An irrational thought that if I didn't tell you, you wouldn't be able to die again without me.]

[As I held my tongue because I could not get out of the mindset that telling you would somehow lead to disaster. Quite a pair we are, love.] **more softly** [I don't remember much from that time. When I was... dead. But I do remember you calling me and not wanting to leave you. I remember fighting with all my strength to go back to you. And then I remember waking up to find your unconscious body slumped over mine.] **pause, continues in even softer tones** [I thought you dead for a few seconds. Nothing had ever scared me more.]

[Are we done now? We've discussed it. No more. Never again mentioned, right?]

**gentle kiss** [I cannot make that promise, love. And neither can you. But for now, yes, we are done. I do not like reliving that time anymore than you do.]

[Make me forget how much it hurt?]

[My Obi-Wan...] **another more insistent kiss.** [We survived. Together. It is now the past. This, us, is the present. And, if I have anything to do about it, our future as well.]  
Interlude

"All right, gentlemen. Are you ready to lose your money?" "Brave words for an Ensign betting next week's pay," someone shot back as they dealt out the first hand. "This Ensign cleaned you out of a month's pay last time we played, Sanderson," Rilka replied, with a wink.

"Yeah, yeah, and then you lost half of that to Kenobi in the next hand."

"That's General Kenobi to you, and since he's got bridge duty tonight I don't need to worry about him. You however," and she grinned, "have to worry about me." Another player rolled his eyes. "Just deal the cards already, Rill. Some of us have to be back on duty in another eight

hours."

Rilka laughed. "That's what I like to see. Someone eager to give me his money." She started shuffling, then paused. "Knight Lashar? Would you like to play?" Jess started minutely, tearing his gaze from watching her elegant hands. "Um, no. Thanks. I'll just watch." "There's that Jedi intelligence, gentlemen," she said as she began shuffling again. "He knows when he's outmatched." 'Yes, I do,' Jess thought, his eyes drawn irresistibly back to the graceful movements of Rilka's hands as she dealt the cards. His own hands twitched, the urge to capture the sight strong enough to nearly overwhelm him. He tightened his fingers on the commpad he held, willing the itch to go away. Or at least subside back to a level where he

could pretend it didn't exist.

It never went away totally, even if he hadn't sketched for years. He could refuse to draw all he wanted but that didn't stop him from seeing pictures everywhere. The artist's eye, Grewlii called it. Usually he was able to acknowledge what he saw and move on and the few times when he hadn't, he'd been able to

sublimate into meditation or into katas or saber practice. But lately... Lately it wasn't going away. No matter how many katas he did, no matter how much meditation he did, his fingers still

itched, the pictures still called to him.

And they all had the same subject: Rilka. Onduty or off, whether she was happy, sad, angry, worried, she continually captivated him. He couldn't see her without wanting...well without wanting a lot. But the urge to draw her, to capture her beauty, her

laughter, her temper, her spirit, her soul, that was nearly overwhelming. His fingers once again started towards his pen... Images flashed through his brain: hands tearing his sketchbooks from his grasp and ripping them apart. Cold words and

the disapproving expression on his master's face. And then... Fire. The igniter held in his own trembling hand. His master's voice barking orders, inflexible and unyielding. Orders he had

no choice but to obey. Touching the igniter to the pile of his artwork, then watching while it caught fire. Watching -- being forced to watch --as it burned down to ashes. It had hurt so much, like watching while his own soul was destroyed. He hadn't drawn anything since that happened; the

pain he risked was just too much.

A hand touched his shoulder, shaking him from from his memories. He blinked up into Rilka's concerned face. "Jess? Are you all right?" It took him a few seconds to find his voice. "I-I'm fine. Thank you, Ensign." Even to himself, he sounded stilted and formal. "Are you sure?" she asked, with a frown. "You look..." "What?" Morbidly curious. "Haunted." He felt his lips curl up in a humorless smile. "You could say that."

Rilka's expression became even more concerned. "Jess..."

"I'm all right," he told her. "Just some old memories coming back." He nodded towards the table and the continuing sabaacc game. "You're missing your chance to win all their money." She didn't even glance back at the game. "I can do that any time. You look like you need a friend more than I need their

money."

"Thank you," Jess whispered, more touched by the gesture than he could admit. "But it's not necessary. I really am okay." With Rilka looking at him like that it was even true. "Good." She didn't move though. "I'm not going to be able to convince you to leave am I?" he asked ruefully, smiling in spite of himself. "Nope." She grinned back. "So what do you want to do?" Hours later Jess returned to his quarters convinced he was quietly glowing. He and Rilka had walked the length of the D'Ka

and back again. They had talked some but mostly they had been quiet, Rill respecting his reluctance to speak. Still he found even her silent presence and support had lightened his mood, banishing the hurts of the past with a look, a

smile, a touch. Jess had been reluctant to part but Rilka had duty in a few more hours and he wasn't about to keep her from her rest. He really should be resting himself, Rilka wasn't the only one going on duty soon, but he knew sleep was going to prove

elusive. At least until he did one thing. In his mind was the image of Rilka, smiling at him as they said their good nights. His fingers were itching again. Taking a deep breath, he picked up his pen. Visions of flames and humiliation once again tried to overwhelm him, but this

time the vision of Rilka's smile held them at bay.

With the half fearful, half exhilerated air of a young bird throwing itself off a cliff not knowing whether it was going to fly or fall, Jess began to draw his talisman. And flew.  
TO:\\\RepublicSpace\\\ShipD'Ka\\\Jinn,Master

[WHAT!] **grumble** [Calmly, Obi-Wan. We cannot afford to react to small snubs.] **pause** [Until we find out about the big snubs at least.] **grumble**  
FROM:\\\RepublicSpace\Coruscant\JediTemple\\\Room10000\Jedi Council

Greetings Fellow Councilor We were greatly disturbed by your last communication and the implications contained therein.

[Translation: they didn't think we'd find out and challenge them on it.]

[Heh. Oh, I think they knew we would find out. I suspect they were hoping that I wouldn't call them on it and would prevent you from doing so.] [Then they blinded themselves to reality.] [And this is something new?]

[Unfortunately not.]

It is not your place to question decisions that were made before you joined the Council. There were other factors taken into consideration at that time that made our choice the best one for the good of the Order.

[Not my place? Not my place? Since when did they want unthinking automatons instead of Jedi?] [No comment.]

You being on Coruscant best served the needs of the Republic, as did Knight Kenobi by beginning his active fieldwork. We congratulate you on your successful bonding and are considering asking you to return to Coruscant so that the Healers here can examine its depth and health at the temple.

[Oh now they want us to submit to tests, like some kind of experiment?] **indignant** [Haven't we been up to this point already? I think we've been watched closely for the last year to see how an incomplete

lifebonding works. I suspect that Master Yoda is the only one with a living memory of one, Qui-Gon.] **shrug** **subdued** [From him at least I would expect better.] **hurt expression, quickly hidden** [You don't know why, yet. Ask him.]**kiss**[And don't hide from me.]**fiercely** **amused acknowledgement** [Yes, General.]

The information was withheld from you by consensus. We see now that perhaps the wisdom of that decision might have been lacking. Hindsight is ever sharper than the present moment.

[Oh, how generous.] [It was far more than I was expecting, Master.]**bitterly** [Considering what almost happened they would be fools to maintain they were right.] [I feel the need for a rather strenuous kata after we finish this letter coming on.] [I as well.]

Ignorance was judged to be safer than knowledge in this case. A more detailed explanation will have to wait until we can see you in person. As soon as an adequate replacement can be found for Knight Kenobi, expect orders that put him here, at the Temple, as a liaison to the Senate.

[Ignorance safer than knowledge? Now they feel they can contradict the very Code?] [Perhaps they feel it does not apply to them] [If that is true, I do not know if I can continue to serve. On the Council. Or...] [You will continue, as will I, because we serve the Light and the Force. Not the Council.] **heavy sigh** [You are right. But I do not need to be happy about it.] **devilish smile** [Ah, but that is what you have me and Ani for.]

Please relay our displeasure to Knight Lashar in the matter of his call to the Temple. We should have been notified, and would have directed him to the appropriate people in the matter of your falling ill.

[By which point we could've been dead. That is one message I won't be passing on.] [You should let him know they are aware of his actions. No more ignorance, love.]

**sigh, nod, smile** [Again, the teacher becomes the student. You are right, of course. But to reprimand Jess for actions that

saved our lives... The words, I fear will stick in my throat.] [I never said reprimand. Just make him aware that the Council is less than pleased, and you don't share the opinion.] **sly glance**[He's picked up enough diplomatic skills, he'll figure it out. Though I dread the thought of what they've said to Healer Grewllean.]

[If I remember her correctly, nothing they say will ruffle her too much.]**dryly**

[Good. Now, why did they not address me in the letter? I'm good enough to sniff out the Sith and hunt them down, but not good enough to rate being addressed directly?] [I don't know, Obi-Wan. We shall have to ask them when we get back to Coruscant.] [I wouldn't have cared before. Not sure why the omission bothers me so much now.] **soft sigh** [Shall we go exercise then?] **intent look** [There is exercise and exercise.] [Hmmm.] **pounce**  
TO:\\\RepublicSpace\\\ShipD'Ka\\\Jinn,Master FROM:\\\RepublicSpace\Coruscant\JediTemple\\\Room112000\\\Yoda, Master

Qui-Gon Explain to you, about what has happened I will. Or at least my small part in it. Want you to know that I disagreed with the decision to keep you and Obi-Wan apart. Situations did not go as I had foreseen, and

your bondmate was not to be absent from the temple this long. It was to be a few months only. Instead the rumors of the

Darkness began to grow stronger and his duties became much more important. You were needed on Coruscant and it was judged too dangerous to expose Padawan Skywalker to that which seems to be hunting Obi-Wan. The universe goes as it will, not as we wish it, much loved student.

Much shame I have, in the next thing I must tell you. It was my choice that you not be told of the lifebond. At first, time to heal you both needed. Later, when serenity appeared undisturbed, felt it to be cruel to mention it. Not sure, I was, of the bond. No sign of it, I could see. When Obi-Wan spoke to the Council, wrong I knew I had been.

Still, nothing I said. And afterwards, I could see the bond had begun to grow. Words seemed unnecessary. Understood, I thought you did. Grave error in judgment. Much meditation, I will do. The pain of your separation from your bondmate, I felt through our old training bond.

Outlived all my padawans, I have. Nearly killed you both with my silence. Never have my actions been the reason that I outlived my padawan before now. Forgiveness, if you can ever find it in the living Force to give to me, gratefully accepted it would be. Acceptable, it would be, if it never came.

Ask, I would, that you not resign from the Council. Your advice, and that of your bondmate, needed. Lost in the politics of the senate, has the Council become. Wisdom lost to the needs of the Moment. Come home, Qui-Gon. You are needed. Yoda

TO:\\\RepublicSpace\\\Coruscant\\\JediTemple\\\Room112000\Yoda,Master  
FROM:\\\RepublicSpace\\\ShipD'Ka \\\Jinn,Master\\\

My Master:

I thank you for your letter of explanation. The Council's, aside from leaving a very bad taste in both Obi-Wan's and my mouths, did not do much in th e way of explaining anything, other than their dislike of being challenged even by someone who is supposed to be one of them.

It does make a difference to know that you were not in favor of keeping Obi-Wan and myself apart, and I appreciate you laying out the reasons why it happened and why it went on for so much longer than originally planned. And the reasons you cited are ones we can both understand and agree with. We are Jedi and know about duty and how it must come before personal desires. I will dispute anyone who implies otherwise.

As for you deciding to keep knowledge of the lifebond from us, that is more difficult for me to reconcile. Objectively, I can understand your reasons; we did need time to heal after Naboo and I honestly don't know how we would have handled knowledge of the bond at that time. And I can understand when things seemed to have settled into a calm pattern the desire to leave well enough alone. Even if the status quo you were helping to maintain had both Obi-Wan and myself miserable.

I find it less understandable why you did not speak after Obi-Wan spoke to the Council and you saw that the bond was well under way to completion. Or at least when he was injured and I came to the Council with my intent to go to his side. You could've said something then.

Knowing that the bond was forming, you and the rest of the Council still sent Obi-Wan and I on separate missions. You knew the danger of us separating after the bond was completed. And yet those were the orders you sent us. And it was those orders that directly led to our too-near brush with death.

You say you felt my pain when Obi-Wan and I were separated. Why, then, did not you contact the D'Ka or the Dragonwing and let them know what had happened and what had to be done? Instead Knight Lashar had to go through unofficial channels to get information, and then to add insult to injury the Council reprimands him for the actions that saved our lives. Would they rather we had died?

You ask for my forgiveness. I give it freely, my Master, not so much for you but for myself. Holding a grudge takes a lot of energy and the way events are moving, I suspect I will have better uses for that energy. I do not know about Obi-Wan; you will have to ask him yourself.

I have to admit, when we received the Council's response, I was briefly tempted to resign my seat. Obi-Wan talked me out of it however so you have him to thank for my continued presence. But, yes, I will be keeping my place on the Council, though I fear I will be even more contentious now than I have been in the past.

We cannot come home just yet, not until the Council assigns a replacement for Obi-Wan to the D'Ka. I will not have him reprimanded for abandoning his post and I would not put it past the Council to do just that if we leave before that.

Until then we will remain here, carrying out our duties to the best of our abilities.

Yours,

QGJ  
TO:\\\RepublicSpace\\\ShipD'Ka\\\Jinn,Master;Kenobi,Knight 24,983\\\Twelfth Month FROM:\\\RepublicSpace\\\Coruscant\\\JediTemple\\\Room112000\Yoda,Master

Much loved Padawan and his mate, I greet you.

Pleased I was to get your letter. Lightened my heart it did that you, Qui-Gon, forgive me for causing both of you such pain. Age does not imply wisdom and lost sight of the people for the goal at hand, I did.

Unacceptable it is, that this has happened. Unacceptable that the Council sees no error in its actions. Only Windu and myself see the grave error for what it was. Saddens me greatly. Your voice, both your voices need to be heard. Too long it has been since they have seen the world as more than power to be manipulated for the best of the Order.

Speak to Knight Lashar and Healer Grewllean I will. Consequences, there will not be for this. Greater good was served that day. Much loyalty the two of you have engendered in them, and in others around you. Reconsider I will the recommendations of the knights over the last months. Ask for resignations from the Council, I am considering. Know anyone foolish enough to join the Council, do you?

Knight Kenobi,

Ask your forgiveness for what has happened, I do. Grave errors in judgment did I make, and compounded they were with my silence. Endangered you and your soul's reflection. Took no action and let things go as they would, I did. Reminded I have been that love is worth protecting.

Thank you for persuading Qui-Gon for staying on the Council. His voice, sorely needed in the dark times ahead. Strengthen him you do.

Replacement is being sent with haste to your location. Fully briefed on the mission, they have been already. Council expects success from Poquay, but doubtful I am that the knight will do well at this. Strengths lie in other areas, but has prior experience with the Fleet. Expediency served once again. All help you can provide before you leave would be most appreciated.

Care for you both, greatly I do. Live and love in service to the Light.

Yoda  
Interlude

[All right, Qui-Gon. I've had it. We've been shuffled all over this ship today. What is going on?]

Qui-Gon restrained a smile at his bondmate's exasperation. Obi-Wan was stunning exasperated. But then, he was stunning all the time. [You're asking the wrong person, love. I've been with you, remember?] [And I haven't seen Rill since my watch shift yesterday. She's hiding from me.] The green eyes flashed. [And we won't even

discuss the fact that I'm in my formal whites since Laundry has made off with everything else.] [I've noticed,] he said dryly, letting his gaze rove appreciatively over Obi-Wan's form.

The lithe body squirmed a bit. [You just wait. I've heard that they are doing your clothing next.] [Ah, but all I have with me are Jedi Robes.] Qui-Gon grinned. [You're the General, General.] [Well, they didn't have to be tailored quite so,] Obi-Wan's ears pinked, [tight.] Qui-Gon let his gaze rove over him from head to foot again. [Actually,] he said, [I believe they did.] [Why?] A suspicious tone came into his heartmate's voice.

He smiled. [I believed we've been over that, Padawan. Or do I have to put you in front of the mirror again?]

[No, Master. I just thought you might have had them retailored in the last month. I don't remember them being this snug.] Obi-Wan flexed his arms in the tight fitting jacket.

Reaching out, Qui-Gon ran a hand down Obi-Wan's well muscled arm. [You've finally put back on the weight you lost when you were injured.]

A sweet kiss was shared and then Obi-Wan leaned back. [Good thing too. Between you and Anakin, I needed it when we are sparring.]

[Among other forms of exercise.]

[Oh yes.] Another kiss, this one much warmer.

[Why do I feel like we should be heading back to our quarters?] Qui-Gon asked wryly, feeling the heat that was never far from the surface these days rise yet again.

[If they weren't being cleaned and painted we could.] The young knight's eyes were hot, his mental voice husky. [I'm sure some place could be found though.]

[You know this ship the best. Where do you suggest?]

[The shielded room they set aside for our meditation?]

[I do feel a need for meditation. You, love?]

[Yes. Meditation on your body. Inside me.] The hunger had taken his lover now, shining in his eyes, and the erotic tension in his body obvious.

It took all of Qui-Gon's control not to jump him where they stood. [I think that can be arranged,] he said, as casually as he could manage.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, then another, the jacket straining a bit at containing the well-muscled chest. [Give me a moment. I don't think I can move that fast in these pants, like this.]

A glance down at the bulge so apparent almost led Qui-Gon into offering to take care of the problem then and there. But years of Jedi restraint won out. He watched as his lover deliberately pressed his back against the cold metal of the ship's corridor wall, hands casually held in front of his groin. "We leave tomorrow to travel back to the Temple. I want to speak to Rilka and some of the others before we leave. I owe them that."

Qui-Gon nodded. "We'll track down her and whoever else you want to say goodbye to. After meditation...?" He let his voice rise ever so slightly at the end, giving Obi-Wan the option of putting their "meditation" aside in favor of this other errand.

"After we meditate, yes. It's nearly twenty hours until we leave. She can't hide from me that long on this ship." The mischievous grin sneaked out for a moment before going back into hiding.

"Tracking has always been one of your better skills," Qui-Gon agreed mildly.

"Not in the last month it hasn't." Obi-Wan frowned and pushed away from the wall. They began walking. "After the incident on the Jewel the trail has gone cold."

The Sith. "We have been dealing with other things as well, Obi-Wan." The ramifications of forging and adjusting to a lifebond had all but overwhelmed every other aspect of their lives. Including their missions.

"Yes, Master."

Qui-Gon glanced sideways at his bondmate. "It troubles you still."

"Of course it troubles me still," the man snapped, every inch the General at that moment, every inch the Jedi on a mission. "I was given a task and I have failed to complete it."

"You have done far more in the last two years than many other Jedi would have. And I have no doubt you would have succeeded in tracking the Sith, if you hadn't had to come to my rescue."

"And I would choose the same every time. It does not make leaving the work undone any easier."

"There are ways of searching and there are ways. Not all involve chasing from planet to planet."

"Are you hinting, Councilor, that I can keep looking?" A sideways glance from the changeable eyes.

"I am saying there is no way to stop you if you are determined to." Qui-Gon gave him a faint smile.

"Fair enough."

They turned a corner and started down the hallway, where the meditation room awaited them. Obi-Wan frowned as Rilka opened the door and came rushing up to them. "What are you doing here? You've done your meditation already today."

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow and gave her a mild look. "I was not aware there was a limit on our meditation time." "We're um…painting it, for the next occupant," she stammered. "Rill." Obi-Wan's voice was flat, and very unamused. "Is there something about our presence that affects the decor? You seem to have people racing around behind us painting

everything we've touched." Qui-Gon employed his driest tones. "It's standard procedure, Master Jinn." She straightened her uniform with a tug.

His heartmate's brow furrowed, and he reached out and pulled a white ribbon from her sleeve, "What's this?" She snatched it back. "Um. Nothing." "It doesn't appear to be nothing, Ensign," Qui-Gon said mildly. "How about nothing I want to discuss at this time?" she shot back. [I swear that woman is conspiring to drive me insane on my last day aboard this vessel,] Obi-Wan growled.

[She is conspiring about something, that is certain.] "That is probably a more honest answer, Ensign." He glanced at his bondmate. "I do not think it is one we can accept at this time however."

"Please? I'll call my debt even?" she offered, eyes darting back and forth between them. [She seems rather desperate,] Qui-Gon noted. [So am I.] Obi-Wan shifted in place, lust flaring along the link again then quickly dampened. Qui-Gon had to repress a groan as his own arousal again clamored for attention. [I see your point.] "So, is there anywhere else we can go that we won't be disturbed?"

The Ensign's commlink beeped before she could answer Obi-Wan's rather impatient question. "Rilka here." "Yes, we are go for Plan Bravo." "Thank goodness!" She smiled and clicked off the link. "Um, you can go in now. It seems they are done." Qui-Gon exchanged looks with Obi-Wan. [Why do I have the feeling that our 'meditations' are going to be postponed?] [Oh no. Nonono. Not a surprise party! No. I won't. You can't make me.] Obi-Wan took a step backwards.

"Obi-Wan." He used his best master to padawan tone. "But Maaaaster?" The whine seemed so out of place with the rest of his outward appearance. [If I have to face this, so do you.] [I suddenly feel ill?] Obi-Wan asked hopefully. [Obi-Wan.]

"Damn." It was repeated mentally, and then the younger man stepped forward, once again outwardly composed and calm. "So, Rill... why don't you come with us?" He looped an arm around her shoulders and tugged her along with him. "Meditation would help that twitch you have."

"Twitch, what twitch?" she said, twisting slightly to get away. Obi-Wan's fingers tightened. "I believe he is referring to the one that seems to appear whenever you talk about painting," Qui-Gon interjected.

"Oh. That twitch." She tried walking slower, but Obi-Wan subtly pushed her along. "But I need to go supervise something."

"It can wait half an hour, Rill. Can't it, Master?" The tone was silky smooth.

"I'm sure they can spare you for at least that long, Ensign. Indispensable as you are."

They reached the rather innocent looking door. Obi-Wan turned, crossed his arms and glared. "So, Ensign Rilka. You are going to follow me in there. Right?" [Deep breath. It's only a party. Have I ever told you how much I dislike parties? Loud, disturbing, unbalancing.]

[It isn't a Sith-inspired trial, love. They're supposed to be fun.]

[Fun. Fun would be tasting every inch of your skin with my tongue. Fun would be you pounding me into the mattress. Fun would be snuggling into your arms without a stitch of clothing between us.]

[Well we could always offer to provide entertainment...]

[No.] The tone was cool. [The Fleet and the Counci l gets everything else. That part of our lives is for us.]

Obi-Wan turned away and opened the door before he could answer. Sound spilled out into the corridor. Sound that ceased as they stepped inside. Qui-Gon felt Obi-Wan's hand reach out and curl around his fingers. The bond had strengthened and stabilized some in the last month, but they had found stress made them long for the comfort of touch.

"Everyone suddenly feel the urge to meditate?" Obi-Wan asked in a jovial voice.

That broke the ice and suddenly people were surging towards them. Most of the bridge crew, Jess, Ani, and even the Captain had made an appearance. Streamers of white ribbon were tacked up around the room and there was a table, covered by a cloth tucked into one corner. The decorations, Qui-Gon noted, were not typical of those usually found at farewell parties. They were familiar however. But they more resembled the typical decor at...

They didn't. They couldn't. Surprise parties were one thing. A surprise Bonding Ceremony...

His heartmate caught the thought and it was all he could do to stop Obi-Wan from backing out the door again. Qui-Gon was sure that the younger man loved him and they were bonded already. But a bit of warning would have been nice. For all the fact that Obi-Wan reacted quickly to changing situations didn't mean he had to like it. Quite the traditionalist, his Obi-Wan.

Fortunately, someone stepped between them and the door and they were urged forward. No wonder they had picked this room, anyplace else onboard and one of them would have picked up the subdued excitement. Subdued except for his padawan who was fairly vibrating in place. Rill, he noted with a faint smile, had gone to the far side of the room. Trying to stay out of Obi-Wan's reach no doubt.

Ignoring the people surrounding them expectantly for the moment, Qui-Gon turned his full attention on his bondmate. [Obi-Wan?] he asked softly. [We don't have to do this now if you don't want to.]

[Oh, I want to. Just would have preferred a time of our choosing.] His fingers were squeezed gently, the impish smile hovered just below the surface. [And clothing as well.]

[You mean you wouldn't have worn the uniform?] he asked, with mock pathos.

[If you had asked, yes. Otherwise I had something else in mind.] Obi-Wan shared an image of his favorite warm weather outfit. Lightweight linen pants, rolled up to just below the knee. A sleeveless vest, unbuttoned and gapped open.

Qui-Gon countered by sharing an image of how Obi-Wan looked to him at the moment. How the skintight material only emphasized the muscular body underneath. And what that did to his own libido. He watched as that body shivered under his gaze. [I'm flattered, but we need to stop before I break something in this uniform. One definite drawback. It needs a longer jacket.]

[A matter of opinion, love.] He let his eyes rove freely over his bondmate's form again.

[I am going to take you in the corner and ravage you if you don't stop.] The tone was a bit plaintive and Obi-Wan's erection was back in full force, filling the front of the uniform extremely well.

[As threats go, Obi-Wan, that one leaves much to be desired.] A dangerous light came into the green eyes, and then he was being pulled down for a fierce kiss. His mouth was devoured hungrily, one hand disappearing inside his robe to stroke his chest. The sound of clapping and cheers came to his ears.

Wrapping one arm around Obi-Wan's waist, he returned the kiss just as enthusiastically. [I thought you didn't want to do this with an audience, love,] he commented, letting his fond amusement bleed through with his arousal.

[I'm hungry,] Obi-Wan answered, letting the kiss gentle a bit. [And you dared me, so I felt honor bound to respond. It's a failing, I know.]

"Ahem."

Breaking off their kiss, Qui-Gon turned and looked at Jess and Ani grinning at them. "You're supposed to wait until after for that," Ani told them.

He felt Obi-Wan's forehead come to rest on his shoulder, the younger man's erection snugged into his hip. "After, right," Obi-Wan muttered softly.

Qui-Gon hugged him tightly for a brief moment, then turned his attention to their audience. "So perhaps we should get on with what's before so we can get to what's after as quickly as possible."

"Fair enough, Master Jinn." Jess bowed slightly, and gestured to where people were gathering into a loose semi-circle. "This way if you please."

[Last chance to back out,] he said, looking down into Obi-Wan's eyes.

His heartmate sighed softly and stepped away, ignoring the gentle laughter at his rather visible state of arousal. Obi-Wan smiled and ran a finger along his jaw. [Back out of what, love? The ceremony is just a finishing touch.]

[There is that.] He caught Obi-Wan's hand and followed Jess' directions.

The Captain was waiting in front of the covered table and they found themselves standing there. Facing each other. He caught Rill out of the corner of his eye, she was passing off a holovid recorder to a crewman he didn't know the name of. Then she was coming to stand next to them, as a preferred witness to the Ceremony. He watche d as Obi-Wan leaned over and whispered something in her ear that made her blush. His heartmate grinned, kissed his friend on the cheek, and then returned to his former posture.

The actual ritual of the ceremony was brief. An affirmation to the community that the bond was healthy. A celebration that two souls were joined. The Captain of the D'Ka, after a brief consultation with the two Jedi, said the oath words in his native language of Salroosh, a lyrical language of poetry. Ancient phrases of love, destiny and soulbonding carried through the small room. Qui-Gon could hear them being softly translated for those that didn't understand, but he understood them. Understood them better now than the other times he had heard them over the years, each phrase carrying more weight, more meaning as he repeated them to his heart mate.

His soul's reflection, Yoda had named their bond.

Rilka stepped in, replacing the Captain. "In my culture warriors do not wear rings. Far too easy to get caught up in things, a weakness, but we have our way of showing that we are bonded to another."

She pulled back her dark blue hair, exposing her ear, which was pierced with a single ring of gold, "Instead, we pierce our ears. There are many variants on the jewelry chosen. Mine is a gift from my family to remember them, but for lifemates we always use electrum. I would offer to do this for you, if you like."

Qui-Gon wanted, very much. To wear a public statement of their bond... But it would have to be something they both agreed to. He caught his bondmate's eyes. [Obi-Wan?]

[Yes.] A slow nod that didn't break the gaze between them. "We would like if you did this."

Rilka smiled, very pleased with the answer. "Wonderful. If you would kneel, Obi-Wan, so I can reach your ear without standing on my tiptoes."

Obi-Wan chuckled and went to one knee. "Yes, Ensign."

Qui-Gon stood behind his lover, hands coming to rest on the white clad shoulders, as Rilka picked up a very long sharp needle. "Now don't move."

Obi-Wan nodded, his fingers clasped calmly around his raised knee. "We pierce the left ear, for it is the one closest to the heart." One swift movement and the needle was in, then through. A drop of blood welled up and she touched the hook of the earring to it. "Sealed in blood."

As she threaded the simple loop through hole, and fastened it, she spoke again, "It has the name of your mate carved in runes in my native language on it."

[Perfect,] Obi-Wan whispered.

[Yes,] Qui-Gon agreed, reaching out and touching the adornment gently, reverently.

Then the y switched places, and it was his turn to feel the brief sharp pain of the needle going through his ear. He was marked now. The Council would see them and not be able to deny anything anymore. No one would.

Rilka spoke again. "Thank you for accepting my gift on your Bonding Day."

"We are the ones who are thankful, Rilka," Qui-Gon replied, climbing gracefully to his feet. "This," he touched the new earring, "is something we both will treasure." "Now everyone will know you are together." She grinned. "Like i t isn't blindingly obvious." "Enough, Rill," Obi-Wan growled, which just made everyone laugh.

Qui-Gon leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you," he said softly. She blushed and put a hand to her cheek. "Thank you, Master Jinn." "Master?" Turning, Qui-Gon looked down at his Padawan, who was shuffling his feet nervously. "Yes, Ani?" "I have something for you and Obi-Wan too."

Obi-Wan dragged his attention away from the rather startling sight of Rilka being nonplussed. He smiled down at the boy who was destined to catch up and surpass him in height in the next few years. "What would that be, Anakin?"

The boy handed them each a wrapped gift. Qui-Gon opened his first, finding a tome of poems by one of his favorite poets. He smiled down at Ani. "Thank you, Padawan."

Obi-Wan opened his, his eyes confused at the small box that had an emitter on one side, a switch on the other. Qui-Gon glanced at it, then laughed as his lover colored brilliantly.

"Um, thank you Ani." Obi-Wan choked out before wrapping the portable shield back in the paper.

"I figured this way you won't wake me up when we're sharing quarters back on Coruscant," Anakin said, with a brilliant grin. Qui-Gon felt his own face warm slightly. "Ah. Yes. Very practical." The tone of the little gathering shifted then, everyone taking the time to come over individually. Soft wishes for continued

good health, thanking them for being aboard, their hard work. Obi-Wan inched closer with each goodbye until he had Qui-Gon's arm wrapped around his waist. His bondmate's voice never wavered, but he could feel the roiling emotions beneath the calm exterior.

Finally Jess stepped up; he was the only one that hadn't said anything yet. Qui-Gon was a bit surprised. The knight would be riding with them back to Coruscant. A roll of parchment was held in his hands, bound closed with a piece of the white ribbon.

"It's not much, but..." Jess stared at the floor and held out his gift hesitantly, "it seemed so right." Qui-Gon took the gift from him and opened it slowly, holding it so that Obi-Wan could see as well. He took one look at it and then glanced back up at Jess. "You did this?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes, Master Jinn. One afternoon, several weeks ago. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh no, Jess. It's wonderful," Obi-Wan breathed. "This is how you see us?"

It was a drawing. But no ordinary drawing. Done in tones of black and gray, it was a picture of them looking over a report. Perfectly innocent, nothing poignant or special, right? Except that the two figures were, seemingly unconsciously, leaning towards each other, their heads less than a foot apart. They had both looked up from what they were doing and were staring into each other's eyes. Qui-Gon was wearing a faint smile and had one eyebrow slightly raised, while Obi-Wan's smile was far less faint and there was a spark of laughter in his eyes. And above all, the connection, the bond, the love, between them fairly shone from the drawing.

"Yes, it's obvious when you look at each other," Jess replied softly. "Glad you like it."

Obi-Wan smiled. "It's wonderful. I'll put it up in our quarters as soon as we get home."

"Thank you Jess," Qui-Gon said, smiling. "You have quite a talent." "Oh, it's just something to do in my spare time." Lashar waved away the compliment. "Wish I could draw like this," Obi-Wan whispered, his fingers hovering a millimeter above the

drawing, tracing the lines.

Jess took a step closer, looking around the room cautiously. "Do you think that Ensign Rilka would like one too?" Qui-Gon suppressed a grin at the mental whoop that his heartmate made. Though all Obi-

Wan said was, "I think she would love it."

"Anyone would be honored to receive something like this," Qui-Gon added. [I thought you weren't playing matchmaker.] "Oh good. If you'll excuse me then."

Obi-Wan smiled and shooed the other knight away. [Me? Matchmaker? I'm far too busy.] [One would think so.] The younger man snickered, [See what happens when you leave me alone for almost two years. I develop new hobbies.] Qui-Gon smiled faintly. [I'll have to keep you close in the future, then.] [Please do.] Obi-Wan leaned in closer for a moment, then let his hand slide up and cup the earring. A brief warmth

surrounded his lobe as his mate healed the minor wound. [I really like how this looks on you.] He copied the movement, touching the matching earring his bondmate wore. [Likewise.]

Then his lips were captured in a long kiss. [So, is it after yet?] Qui-Gon made a show of looking around the now deserted room. [It definitely looks that way.] [Here or in our quarters?] [Considering that we were kept from our quarters as well, I am curious to what they may have done there...] He nuzzled

Obi-Wan's neck. [If you think we can wait that long.] "To be on a soft bed instead of this floor, I could manage waiting."

"Hedonist."

"I don't want to hear you grumble tomorrow," Obi-Wan took a cautious step towards the door, "old man, about your poor joints and having to spend a night on the floor."

"I do not grumble," Qui-Gon protested mildly as he followed, his eyes fixed on certain parts of his lover's anatomy. Oh yes, he did love that uniform.

"All right. Maybe you don't grumble, but wouldn't you like to see what they've prepared?" Obi-Wan continued to back up, easily navigating without looking, through the door and into the hallway.

"Do you hear me objecting?" He continued to advance on the younger man.

"No." Obi-Wan's eyes sparkled brightly. They bantered back and forth through the hallways, dodging the other crewmen with good grace. Finally they reached their door, Obi-Wan smiled and pressed the doorplate. "Shall we?" In response Qui-Gon pulled him into his embrace and captured his mouth as he backed him into the room.

[Mmm. This is definitely what I've been wanting.] Obi-Wan's mouth yielded to his, the lithe body submitted to his touch gladly.

[Happy to oblige, love.] His hands were roaming over Obi-Wan's form, deftly undoing fastenings, almost unconsciously.

[As much as you love me in this uniform, you take it off quick enough,] that amused voice in his mind noted.

[I had plenty of practice doing so in my fantasies long before I got to do it in reality.] He slid the tunic from Obi-Wan's upper body then leaned over and took a nipple in his mouth.

His mate went pre-verbal with that rush of sensation, holding his head firmly in place. A whimper fell from open lips as he suckled on the warm flesh. Qui-Gon switched his attention to the other side of his lover's chest as his hands went to work on his leggings. Hands slipped from his head to his shoulders, holding on with a tight grip. He could feel the now familiar rush of passion slide along the bond, making his nerves fire randomly. A groan this time, as he freed Obi-Wan's erection from its tight confinement. Kneeling in front of him, Qui-Gon took it into his mouth.

[Oh…oh.] The hi ps drove in and he grabbed them before he could get choked. [Qui-Gon, please!]

Careful to not push him over the edge, Qui-Gon continued, listening to Obi-Wan's breathing becoming harsher. [Is this what you want, love?] he asked. [To come this way? Or...]

[Or?] Obi-Wan asked desperately. He repeated it out loud, his voice a tad strident. "Or what?"

Qui-Gon slid a hand up over Obi-Wan's balls then behind to the waiting opening, making his answer clear without words.

"Please." He could feel Obi-Wan's knees begin to buckle. [Yes, in me. Now.]

If his own arousal hadn't reached fever pitch Qui-Gon would've been tempted to continue with the teasing. But the time for teasing was past. With one swift movement he had Obi-Wan on his back on the edge of the bed and he reached out with the Force to ready him as he undid his own leggings. His lover's back arched up off the bed, his legs spread wide as the sensations rippled through him. Obi-Wan reached down and stroked his cock lightly, in time with the rhythmic stretching that Qui-Gon was giving his ass.

Heartfelt words of love and passion tumbled from Obi-Wan's lips as Qui-Gon fumbled for a vial of oil, coating himself with it. Unable to wait any longer, he pushed Obi-Wan's legs to his chest, then guided his cock to the waiting opening the movement exposed.

[Obi-Wan,] he called out as he slid inside with one swift stroke.

[Qui-Gon,] the voice echoed in his head, and the love wrapped around him, much as the warm body he was sheathed in held him close. Qui-Gon began a slow thrusting, trying to draw out the pleasure and feelings of being part of his bondmate as long as possible. Obi-Wan undulated beneath him, his body pulling him close then letting him draw away. Sweet sounds and sensations rolled around them.

He felt it when Obi-Wan tried to shift slightly, something under the younger man on the bed making him uncomfortable. In an incredible display of flexibility his lover arched his back and pulled out whatever it was. A surprised laugh fell from his bondmate's lips, which turned to a gasp as he drove in to his full length. Obi-Wan managed to fumble with Ani's gift a moment, then tossed it to the bedside table.

[Deeper, love. Make me scream,] came the suddenly loud mental voice. No holding back in the bond now, he could feel every nuance of sensation pouring through them both.

[Yes,] he said, complying with the request, holding tightly onto Obi-Wan's hips as he pulled almost all the way out, only to slam back in as deep and as hard as he could.

Then he did it again.

And again.

"Beloved!" A scream came from his heartmate's lips as he sank in a deep as he could. Obi-Wan's orgasm fountained out of him. "Yes, love you!"

[Love you,] he responded, as his bondmate's climax pushed him over the edge into his own.

Obi-Wan's breathing evened out beneath him eventually and he was tugged up onto the bed, proper. [Ohhh...that was nice.]

Qui-Gon chuckled. [Nice?]

[Umm.] His lover was clearly putting his brains back together. [Lovely?] [Whatever you say, love.] He stretched languidly, realizing only then that he was still mostly dressed. [The sheets feel different.] The non-sequitor caught his attention. [Hmmm?] He pulled his tunic off and wriggled out of his leggings. [The sheets are different.] Obi-Wan insisted, turning and rolling away from him. [And I certainly don't remember that. And

where did the oil come from?] That active mind he so loved was on the hunt again, but it could have picked a better time to resurrect itself, he thought with amusement. Obi-Wan was right; the sheets were different, made out of some slick smooth and soft material instead of

the usual utilitarian ones used in every quarters on every ship. And there was a basket sitting on the table beside the bed, filled with small vials and bottles of oil and other delicacies. [I would say this was what they didn't want us to find until after the ceremony.] [Nice.] His lover knelt on the edge of the bed, giving him a great view of that taut back and ass. [Chocolate!] Obi-Wan turned

back around, sitting at the head of the bed, a piece of chocolate in one hand. [Want a bite?]

Qui-Gon crawled over and gently nipped at the candy out of his bondmate's hand. There was a deep kiss and Obi-Wan got most of the chocolate back. [Mmmm. Good.]

[Yes. The chocolate isn't bad either.] Qui-Gon smiled and ran his finger along the warm thigh. [Oh, the sex was wonderful.] The young knight snagged another chocolate out of the basket. [But chocolate...] [Why do I feel like I've just been insulted?] [Hmmm?] Obi-Wan was digging through the basket again. [You want some wine?] Qui-Gon leaned over and nuzzled the back of Obi-Wan's neck. [Actually, there's something else I want.]

[Oh?] He could feel Obi-Wan press back into the caress and a teasing note crept in to his voice. [But they have those crackers and cheese that you love.]

Reaching over, Qui-Gon pulled out a small piece of cheese then "accidentally" dropped it in Obi-Wan's lap. [Oops,] he said, unconvincingly. [Let me get that.] He bent over and delicately lapped up the food.

His lover's eyes got big, [Um, Qui-Gon?] [Yes?] He reached for another piece of cheese. [You -- Never mind.] The gentle bewilderment was endearing. His heartmate poured a glass of wine, then took a sip, offering

it from his mouth. [Thirsty?] [Yes.] He accepted the wine flavored kiss, running a hand lightly down Obi-Wan's back. [This is a wonderful way to spend an evening,] Obi-Wan sighed into his mouth.

[We'll have to thank Rilka again tomorrow.] He reached for a piece of chocolate and dropped it in his own lap. [Oops.]

Obi-Wan grinned and dove for the chocolate, licking all around the spot where the candy actually rested, nibbling delicately at the edges of the now slightly melted confection. Finally he swiped most of it up with his tongue and drew back with a grin. [Yum.]

It took Qui-Gon a few seconds to steady his breathing. [You and chocolate,] he said fondly.

A heartbreaking grin and Obi-Wan bounced out of bed, disappearing into the tiny bathroom for a moment. He came back out with a wet cloth and cleaned both of them before going back for another piece of chocolate. This one he held between his fingers until it was slightly melted, then painted a line down Qui-Gon's cock. [Ready for round two?]

[More than ready.] Even his mental voice sounded a little breathless, he noted idly. It was the most torturous, wonderful twenty minutes of his life, as Obi-Wan licked off the chocolate, then painted it on somewhere else, and licked it off again. By

that time Qui-Gon couldn't have laid still if his life had depended on it. He squirmed under Obi-Wan's eyes and hands and tongue, needing more.

[Chocolate is all gone,] Obi-Wan said huskily.

[Obi-Wan.] Unable to think beyond his need, Qui-Gon reached down and began lightly stroking himself. [I want...]

His hand was pushed away. [Mine.] His lover shifted between his legs and began entering him, infinitesimally slow, then wrapped one hand around his cock. [This what you want, lover?]

Qui-Gon's only answer was a heartfelt moan as he arched into the penetration, forcing Obi-Wan deeper. Short strokes rubbed over his prostate again and again, in counterpoint to the gentle massage of his erection, pushing him closer and closer to his climax.

[Yes... good... love...] He cried out and threw his head back. [Harder! Please!]

Obi-Wan shifted up on his knees, pushing Qui-Gon's legs back and driving in as hard as he could, over and over. Qui-Gon caught a glance of the russet hair, slicked with sweat, and the bright earring winking in one ear before another stroke raked across his prostate. Lightning arced through him. The sight of the earring combined with the pounding he was being given was too much. He began trembling as the pressure built then screamed out his bondmate's name as he exploded. It was like being in the midst of a sun, as his climax hit and then Obi-Wan joined him, seed pumping deep into his body.

The waves of ecstasy just seemed to go on and on reverberating back and forth through their bond, continuing to build and build, long after they should've begun to subside.

[Qui-Gon?] Obi-Wan sounded somewhat concerned as he began to vibrate slightly. [Feels good, but it won't stop.]

[Feedback loop of some kind,] he replied, feeling himself begin to tremble as well. [Energy isn't dissipating.]

[I don't know about you, but I don't think I am up to a third time quite this quickly.] Obi-Wan's hips began to rock against him again. [Ani's shield? Can you reach it?]

He shifted, gasping at the feel of Obi-Wan moving within him as he did. Arm outstretched, his fingers brushed the edges of the box sitting where Obi-Wan had thrown it earlier.

[Not quite.] He tried to use the Force to nudge it into his hand but couldn't work up the necessary concentration.

[Don't. Wanna. Break. It.] Obi-Wan stroked on every word, then reached out and got his fingers on it, dragging it closer, then slapped the switch to the off position. Qui-Gon felt something ease as he did so but they were too far gone to stop moving now. He groaned and gave himself over to Obi-Wan's rhythm. [Oh, feels good, but its gonna hurt to walk tomorrow,] Obi-Wan groaned/chuckled.

[Sitting is not going to be all that pleasant either.] Qui-Gon groaned loudly, bucking up against his bondmate. [Yes, do that again.]

[Healing trance? If we don't pass out?] Pumping in again, smooth glide of flesh into flesh, [Right there?]

"Yes!" He arched upwards and groaned again. [And yes, we're going to need it.]

"Love you, Qui-Gon." His lover stroked again and again. [Coming, oh stars, I'm coming.]

[I know... I can feel it...] He watched as Obi-Wan climaxed, the added sensations taking him along for the ride.

The world grayed out for a long moment, then Obi-Wan withdrew from him carefully. His lover sat back on his heels, gasping. One hand swept back through the soaking hair, bumping up against the mating ring as it went. Anothe r groan and a flash of desire swept them again. Qui-Gon reached up and pulled Obi-Wan's hand away from the ring. [Have pity on an old man.]

[She is in sooo much trouble.] His mate grinned ruefully. [As soon as I can walk again.]

[If I didn't know better, I'd say she and Ani conspired on this.] He pulled Obi-Wan down to lay against his shoulder.

[Well, that's the nicest feedback loop I've ever been caught in.] A yawn escaped the younger man as a leg got intertwined between his own.

[I as well.] Shifting slightly, he winced as overworked muscles protested. [Though I don't know how often I can do that without doing myself some damage.]

[Definitely time to trance.] He noticed that Obi-Wan was very careful how he shifted his pelvis. [Anniversaries then?]

[It definitely will make them memorable.] Qui-Gon ran his hand through Obi-Wan's damp hair.

[Not that we need the help.] Another yawn, a kiss to his shoulder. [I'm going to trance down. I have one last early watch in the morning.]

[Trance together?]

[Certainly.] Since the lifebond had begun it had added a completely new aspect to their meditating and trancing together. Their souls seemed to blend perfectly, identity remained separate, but everything else became one. Hearts and bodies in perfect sync.

In some ways it was better than the sex because the feeling of being one could last longer, for hours instead of minutes. Though with the feedback loop they'd just experienced, the minutes could conceivably become hours as well with proper preparation. Something to thi nk about later. The sound of his mate's laughter, and mildly indignant thought that they didn't need any help drew him back. [Trance, beloved. Now, please.]

[Yes, love.] A wave of his hand brought the lights to low. From somewhere Obi-Wan tugged up a sheet and they let the reality of the D'Ka fade away, to the music of their souls.

The next morning found them on the bridge, Obi-Wan at his station, himself and Ani in the briefing room. It let everyone do their work and kept them close enough for the bond. Their current limit for distance was about twenty meters. Still quite limiting but better than it had been a month ago, when they had been barely able to be out of arm's reach. Qui-Gon had learned far more of his new mate's personal habits and duties on the D'Ka in those first few weeks.

Ani had been remarkably tolerant over the last month; perhaps being on a 'real' working spaceship had helped. He certainly knew the ship from top to bottom now. It was time for lessons now though, and the boy was squirming in his seat. Qui-Gon suspected that Ani hadn't been as diligent as he could have been to his academics, abandoning them in favor of bugging the engineers onboard.

Today they were studying the history of the Republic, specifically how it had been formed in the first place. Ani seemed to be bored stiff. Privately Qui-Gon agreed that this particular passage was not the most scintillating thing he had ever read, but it was something that the boy would have to know. One must have a firm grasp on the past to unde rstand the future.

"They've been dead for twenty thousand years, Master. Why is this important now? We need to go hunt down the Sith. Not read this boring stuff." Ani sulked.

"Unfortunately, you need to learn this 'boring stuff' so you'll have the base on which to learn the not so boring stuff. Like what we know of the history of the Sith, for example."

"And Obi-Wan knows all of this?" Ani asked suspiciously.

Qui-Gon had to suppress a smile. "Yes. He does."

"All right then." Ani pulled the data pad towards him again.

[What amuses you so, love?] came the thought from his heartmate.

[I've seemed to have found a new inducement to get Ani to study,] he replied. [Tell him that you know whatever it is I'm trying to get him to learn.] A bit of mild panic at that. [I haven't had time to keep up on my studies the way I would like, Master.] [Relax, love. We're just covering the basics for now. You should be safe for a few... months, at least.]

[Oh dear.] He felt Obi-Wan's attention being drawn elsewhere and turned his own attention back to the table and his padawan.

"Do you have any questions, Ani?"

"Why are we going back to Coruscant? I mean, I heard that they have someone else coming out here and everything. And you are needed back at the Council, but what is the rush?"

"I meant about your lessons," Qui-Gon said mildly. Stalling for time.

"But Master Yoda said that all things are inter… inter… interrelated." "So our returning to Coruscant is related to the beginning of the Republic?" This time he let his smile show. Ani had that 'oops, caught!' look on his face. "Well, it could be, Master." "And you are curious about why we are returning." "Yes. I thought finding the Sith was important." Unspoken was the boy's thought that only he and Obi-Wan were suited to

do the job. It wasn't a position that Qui-Gon totally disagreed with. "It is," he told his padawan. "But there are other things just as important." He paused. "And there are many ways of searching."

"Sounds like another lame-o Council decision to me," Anakin mumbled staring at the pad. "Anakin," he admonished. "Sorry, Master." There was a defiant look to the boy. "It isn't anything you haven't thought though." "Thoughts are one thing. Speaking them is something else entirely. And part of the art of diplomacy is to know what

thoughts to keep to one's self." "And is that why Knight Lashar is coming back with us? Because he doesn't know when to keep his thoughts to himself?" "Knight Lashar is coming back to accept a new assignment," Qui-Gon corrected gently.

"I thought it was because he ticked off the Council when he didn't call them."

Again he repressed a smile. "That is perhaps one of those thoughts that you should not speak out loud. At least not beyond myself and Obi-Wan."

"I don't understand why you put up with them. All they did was hurt you and him for almost two years." "One has to pick and choose which fights to undertake, Ani." The confusion was obvious. "I don't understand at all, Master Qui-Gon. Aren't you supposed to take care and defend and

help the ones you love?"

Qui-Gon smiled and reached out to stroke the boy's hair. "Yes, Anakin. But you have to decide sometimes what is the best way to do that. It is not always direct confrontation." "And sometimes you have to sit and let them hurt you to do that?" The question was very tentative.

"To prevent greater hurt later, sometimes you do." "And if they are hurting people you love?" The blue eyes seemed huge. He sighed. Ani did not ask easy questions. "There are things we all must face and that even those we love cannot help us

deal with." "But it's alright to be sad about them? Right?" The door behind Ani opened silently. Obi-Wan hovered in the entry, looking distressed. [Beloved, are you all right? Should I

come in?]

Qui-Gon smiled faintly both at his apprentice and his bondmate. "Yes, Ani, it's all right to be sad about it." [I am fine, love. Ani just has a talent for asking uncomfortable questions.] The briefest of nods and Obi-Wan disappeared again.

"I still miss my mom," was whispered into the room. "Seeing you and Obi-Wan together makes me happy and all that, but…"

"But it makes you feel lonely." Qui-Gon pushed back his chair and held out a hand to his apprentice.

"Yes." Anakin got up and crawled into his lap.

He hugged the boy tightly. "I am sorry, Ani. I have been neglecting you these past months." "No, Master. You've been busy," Anakin muttered into his chest. "That is no excuse." "No, it's not." The words were bitter. "You are more than justified in being angry with me, Padawan. I am with myself. I have let you down as your Master, and

more importantly as your friend." "You forgot me." One hand came up and pounded him on the chest.

Qui-Gon wanted to deny the accusation but he couldn't. The truth was for a time there he had forgotten everything but Obi-Wan.

"And I can't even hate him, because you love him so much, and you love me, and I love him." Ani was crying now. He pulled the boy into a tight embrace and murmured soothing words as he held him. "And I miss my mom, and I've been alone!" Ani sobbed into his robe. "Hafta learn stupid things, not get to do what I want,

and it's always so cold here."

The sobs were breaking Qui-Gon's heart. "You're not alone, Anakin," he told him fiercely. "I am sorry I ever made you feel like you are." "You won't forget me again, will you?" "If I do you have my permission to thump me."

"As hard as I want?" One red-rimmed blue eye looked up at him. "Just try to leave me still functional." He smiled at the boy. "Oh, I will or Knight Obi-Wan will thump me." Ani grinned. "Are we all right now?" "Yeah." Ani stayed in his lap though.

"As for you being cold all the time, I think we might be able to do something about that, at least in your sleeping quarters, once we get back to Coruscant." He tapped the boy's nose though. "You will still have to study your lessons however."

"Yes, sir." The small arms wrapped around his chest as far as they could reach.

He hugged Ani tightly again. "I think perhaps that is enough for today, though. We have five hours until we leave. What would you like to do?" "Help Obi-Wan finish his shift, then go say goodbye to everyone," was the very prompt response. [Beloved?] [Hmm?] The answer was somewhat distracted. Obi-Wan was reading through something and summarizing something else.

[Would Ani be in the way? He's asked to be able to help you finish your shift.]

Another moment of split concentration and then the whole focus was on him. [Spend a shift with me? Whyever for? He's welcome to, but it's likely to be boring.]

[We just had a talk about the last few months. I think he wants to make sure he still has his place even with our new relationship.]

[Ah. I was trying very hard not to listen, which explains how I came to be cross-indexing this stuff for Rill. Give me a few minutes to find something intriguing for him to do, then send him out.] The contact faded away for a moment and then came back. [And of course he has his place. If you look at it from a certain point of view he has much more right to your attention than I do.] A touch of warm laughter and love washed through him.

[Attention of a different sort. But yes, he does. And I can't forget that again.]

[Short of us bonding to someone else and forming a triad, I can't think of a single thing that would distract you that much.] He reacted with mock horror. [One bondmate is all I can handle.] Delighted laughter rang through his head. [Good. One Jedi Master per lifetime is my limit.] Breaking off the conversation he turned back to Ani. "You can go out in a few minutes." "Yes!" Ani wiggled out of his lap and began straightening his uniform. "Thank you, Master."

Qui-Gon smiled. "You're welcome, Padawan."

A couple of minutes later when Obi-Wan gave him the word, he let the boy go, then sat back to deal with another problem. Of all the things that Anakin had complained about the most heartfelt and the only one he hadn't been able to fix was his missing his mother. Not yet at least.

He would fix that too if he could. He was going to try.

Qui-Gon had made a few commcalls while he'd waited for the shift to end, then gave up on the need to be separated from his mate and wandered onto the bridge. What he saw there was almost enough to send his heart into shock. Then again knowing his lifemate and his padawan he should have expected something like this.

Anakin was piloting the D'Ka.

Obi-Wan was seated in the actual pilot's seat, and Ani in the co-pilot's, but it was his twelve-year-old apprentice flying the diplomatic corvette. [If you say a word and startle him I shan't forgive you,] Obi-Wan whispered mentally.

[When you said you were going to find something interesting for him to do, this wasn't what I thought you had in mind,] he replied as mildly as he could.

[Oh it wasn't. He delivered a bunch of messages around the ship too. I made sure he got to say goodbye to everyone in the process. This just sort of...] Obi-Wan turned slightly and winked, […happened.]

[The last time Ani piloting a ship 'just happened' he accidentally blew up a ship. Granted it was the Trade Federation droid control ship...]

[And we are in the middle of a quiet sector. We are with him. No Trade Federation in sight.] Obi-Wan leaned forward and hid his face for a moment. [You haven't let him fly anything since then? No wonder.]

[No wonder what?]

[Nothing, Master. Just something you should change.] Obi-Wan spoke aloud. "Shift change, Pilot Skywalker. Prepare for handoff."

"Yes, sir!" Ani replied, then skillfully performed the tasks needed for the handoff, before sliding out of the chair and letting the next shift's pilot take over.

Obi-Wan followed a minute later, a few softly spoken words of thanks to the indulgent pilots that were gathered around, and then he was striding over to join them. "Nicely done, Pilot Skywalker."

The boy beamed under the praise.

[I see what you mean,] Qui-Gon said to his bondmate.

[See what I mean about what, beloved? You were wise to suggest to me that he needed to test his piloting skills again.] Obi-Wan smiled innocently. "Time to get out of the way, Pilot. We've finished our shift."

"And we have to get ready for our own departure," Qui-Gon added.

"Right. Permission to get your bags and meet you at the ramp, Master?" Ani said with a bounce.

"Go ahead Ani," he said with a smile. "Thank you, sir!" A hasty bow, a slow walk until he was off the bridge, then the boy broke into a run. As soon as the doors closed Obi-Wan let out a chuckle. "Was I that bad?" "Worse. You were given to practical jokes." "Oh, and his gift to us last night wasn't one?"

"It isn't in the same category of putting hair remover in Master Windu's shampoo." An aghast look. "That was never meant to be permanent, Master." "Mm-hm." He put on his most inscrutable look. "It wasn't!" The accent was always more noticeable when his lifemate got upset. "Truly." "Oh, I believe you."

"You do?" They began walking off the bridge and towards their quarters. "Shouldn't I?" "Yes." Obi-Wan's eyes darted forward, then back to him. "Yes, you should." Qui-Gon nodded and spread his hands. "Well, then." "Right. So, we can cease discussing it, of course."

"As you wish." It was taking a lot to keep from smiling. "Good." The younger man stepped into the cabin in front of him and started gathering his bags. Qui-Gon watched him for a moment, watched as he kept taking covert looks around the quarters that had been his for so

long. "Are you really all right with us leaving, Obi-Wan?" A startled glance. "You are going, therefore I must." "That wasn't what I asked." "No, it's not." The luggage was placed in a pile next to the door and then the younger man slumped into the chair. "I've left

people and places I have cared about before, it's part of being a Jedi."

"Rarely some place you've been for so long though." He gestured around them. "You've truly made this ship, this crew, your own."

A weak grin. "Ah, beloved. I don't own them. They belong to themselves. I just… helped lead them for a while." Qui-Gon nodded. "Became a part of them." "For a while, and now it's time to go back to the temple." Obi-Wan's eyes got a faraway look. "I'll see the D'Ka and her crew

again." "Mindful of the future as always, eh?" He smiled and ran a hand through his bondmate's short hair. Now a bashful grin. "Yes."

"It is nice to know some things do not change."

"Yes." Obi-Wan stood and stretched. "I need to change out of my Fleet uniform and into my Jedi Robes. You," he pointed at Qui-Gon, "need to go wait in the hallway."

Qui-Gon looked at him mildly.

"We are going to be very late."

"Are you accusing me of not having any self-control?"

The top fastening on the collar came undone, exposing more of the pale throat. "No, not at all."

His fingers twitched with the urge to touch that skin. Other parts of his anatomy twitched as well. "Why don't I just wait outside?"

"As you wish, beloved." Three more fasteners, one long pull and the tunic was being shrugged off. Qui-Gon beat a hasty retreat before he could do something that would make them even later.

Not long afterwards his heartmate, now dressed as a Jedi Knight should be, stepped into the hallway, bags slung over one shoulder. Bright green eyes sparkled at him, set off by the traditional cream and brown. "Ready, Master Jinn?"

Instead of answering, Qui-Gon reached out and touched the spot where the Padawan braid had hung for so long. "It's been a long time since I saw you like this."

Obi-Wan froze under his touch. "Yes, it has."

Nearly two years since he'd seen his former padawan in full Jedi regalia. And only twice before had he seen Obi-Wan like this without the padawan braid that marked their connection, in those brief moments after the knighting, before everyone had swirled around with their congratulations, and then when they had said goodbye on the landing pad a few days later, his Obi-Wan being sent on his first mission as a knight.

"I have something for you, my bonding gift I suppose. If you would like it?" Obi-Wan fumbled with a pouch at his waist and pulled out a small silk-wrapped bundle.

"You are all the gift I need," Qui-Gon said, but reached for the bundle nonetheless. The blue silk was a bit stained, obviously having been handled frequently. He untied the knot and the slippery material fell open over his hand. A coil of bright hair in a very familiar shade nested in the center of the cloth.

Obi-Wan's padawan braid.

For a moment Qui-Gon froze. He didn't move, didn't think, just stood there staring at the braid in his hand. It represented so much... meant so much... had been a symbol of their relationship for so long. And when it had been removed, it had been easier to believe that their bond had been removed as well. Erroneously believed, thank the Force.

"It's a symbol of our relationship before, beloved." One hand closed over the braid, hiding it from view and he glanced up. His mate's other hand came up and brushed against the earring bearing his name. "As this is a symbol of relationship, now. If it bothers you to have it…"

"No," he replied, his voice husky with emotion. He cleared his throat and tried again, looking up to meet his bondmate's eyes. "No," he repeated. "It doesn't bother me. Quite the contrary."

"Good." Obi-Wan's voice was a bit husky too. "Do you need a moment to gather your thoughts?"

[My thoughts and my wits.] Qui-Gon smiled. [You have a knack of catching me off balance, love.]

[I don't mean to.] Obi-Wan released his hand and leaned against the opposite wall, letting people pass between them in the narrow space.

[I like that you do. It's good for me.]

[And you give me the stability and love I crave. Good for both of us.]

[Perfect match.]

His lifemate nodded. "Yes, it is. Ready to go?"

Qui-Gon put the braid back in its wrappings and put it in a be lt pouch. "Whenever you are."

It was a slow journey to the ramp, the crew taking a moment to offer up final good-byes as they traveled the now familiar twists and turns of the D'Ka. Obi-Wan got a number of second glances, his soon-to-be former shipmates unused to their General in layered tunics and tall brown boots. They finally arrived though and Ani was waiting for them, sitting on Qui-Gon's pack and working on some little gadget. He scrambled up when he caught sight of them and bowed.

"What's that you've got there, Ani?" Qui-Gon asked, looking at the object with interest.

"Well, the gift I gave you? This is a variant on it. Amplifies everything instead of shielding it. Thought it might be good in riots and stuff."

"It could be," he replied, remembering how the shields had amplified their bond the night before. "Perhaps we can find a safe way to test it back on Coruscant."

[Oh yes. Something nice and mild. No sex,] Obi-Wan said softly. "Good idea, Ani. We just need to make sure it can't be turned to other uses first."

The boy frowned and looked down at the gadget. "I'll build in some failsafes." Immediately he was lost again in his planning and tinkering.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "Not right now, Padawan Skywalker. You have duties to your Master first."

Ani looked abashed and quickly put his work aside. "Sorry."

Obi-Wan leaned down. "Don't worry. For me it was building models of ships. I had small bits of stuff everywhere in my initiate quarters."

"And in our quarters when I took him as my padawan." Qui-Gon grinned at his bondmate.

"And I believe I still have one or two unfinished somewhere." He raised an eyebrow. "Given our new assignment, I may actually have time to finish them this trip."

[I can think of other things to do with our spare time, beloved,] Qui-Gon said mildly.

[I haven't had time for a hobby in years.] The tone was faintly wistful. "Though I'm sure that my studies of Republic history would better serve the Order. We shall study together, if you like, Ani."

"I would, thanks." The boy made a face. "Even if it is history."

Qui-Gon, meanwhile, affected by his bondmate's wistful tone, began making plans to make sure Obi-Wan had the time to work on his models if that is what he wanted to do. Even if it would probably mean pieces all over their quarters.

"Well, we can trade off. Two hours of Republic history, for say, an hour of ship development history?" His mate leaned back and caught his eye. [I'll find a more portable interest, love. After all, I have to have something to do during Council sessions.]

Qui-Gon grinned. [Oh I don't know. I kind of like the idea of you taking over the Council room with all the pieces of your models.]

[I'll keep it in mind. If the stiffener in the underwear doesn't do the trick.]

Before he could answer, his attention was diverted by the arrival of Lashar and Rilka. Together. Hmm. It appeared that Obi-Wan's matchmaker aspirations just might be fulfilled.

"See, I told you we would make it," Jess said as they came into hearing range.

"Hah. You cut it far too close," Rilka shot back. "You might be able to run at light speed, but I can't. Besides, it's undignified."

"Undignified? Rill!"

The conversation came to a halt when the couple realized they had an audience. "Ahem. General Kenobi, Master Jinn, Padawan Skywalker." Rilka nodded to each of them in turn. "I came to see you off."

"Thank you, Ensign," Obi-Wan said gravely.

"Yes, thank you," Qui-Gon added. "We shall miss you."

"Ensign Rilka, if I could have a word with you." His lifemate drew her away from the rest of them and began a very softly voiced conversation.

Jess watched them step away with wary eyes.

"Something bothering you Knight Lashar?" Qui-Gon asked him quietly.

The brown eyes darted to him, and then away again, the knight clearly watching how the two bodies stood close together, personal space almost non-existent. "I know it's not logical, Master. He is your lifemate. But..."

"The heart is not necessarily logical. But I can assure you, you have nothing to worry about Obi-Wan, in this case. In fact you may find he is your staunchest ally in this matter."

"There were lots of rumors about them," the bass voice rumbled. "And he is impossible to compete with."

The soft sound of laughter drew their eyes back and Qui-Gon could see that warm smile that he so loved on his lifemate blossom. Obi-Wan reached up and brushed a lock of hair out of Rilka's eyes before speaking again. He could almost feel Jess' distress spike. "She thinks of him as a brother," he said, trying to help disperse it.

Suddenly Obi-Wan stiffened and stepped back, visibly creating space between himself and Rilka again. A wave of remorse and distress now came from his mate as Obi-Wan caught his surface thoughts. A sigh of relief came from Jess as boundaries were reestablished, though Rilka was clearly confused. One more brief exchange and they were coming back to join them.

Obi-Wan was quietly miserable inside his shields. Qui-Gon sent him love and reassurance through their bond and took his hand when he made it to his side. [No harm done, love.]

[I didn't realize he would see it that way. I was only talking to her the way I always have.] [I know. So does he. But the heart can make the best of us insecure for the most irrational of reasons.] A soft sigh and they both returned their attention to the verbal conversation around them. Anakin, Jess and Rill were all

promising to write one another. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "We seem to have encouraged a trend in communication."

Rilka grinned at him. "Well it worked for you two." She cast a coy glance at Jess. Lashar looked a bit stunned. "Um, errr, well..." Anakin sighed and threw his hands up in the air. "Oh yuck. More kissing stuff."

"You'll change your mind about that one day, Padawan," Qui-Gon told him with a faint smile. "What about Amidala?" Obi-Wan asked. "Or is that different?" Ani shut up at that. [Hmm. That worked better than I expected.] [I'll have to remember that for the future.]

The faint sounds came through the hull of their landing on the space station platform. Just a few minutes left, and they would be dashing across the bay and to their next transport and a series of transfers that would lead them back to Coruscant eventually. Qui-Gon was drawn out of his introspection when Rilka came up and gripped his hands tightly, then reached up on her tiptoes and brushed a kiss across his cheek.

Before he could react she had turned to Obi-Wan and done the same and then to Lashar. One was brushed to the top of Ani's head. She spun away, then turned back and laid another one on Jess' lips before disappearing down the corridor and out of sight. They all looked at each other stunned, then shrugged. Who could figure out women? Though Jess looked far more bemused than the rest of them.

[I think I'm glad that one is on our side.]

[You think?] Obi-Wan picked up his pack and his master's as the lock's cycled. [I'm glad she's on our side. I certainly wouldn't want to be against her.]

Qui-Gon took his pack from Obi-Wan. "I will miss her." "We all will," his bondmate said softly, then they were striding down the ramp. Lashar trailed behind, casting frequent looks back over his shoulder. [That, my Master is the one thing I regret about leaving. We are tearing them apart as surely as the Council separated us.]

Obi-Wan tugged up his hood and captured Ani's hand as they stepped into the swirling crowd.

[I will do all I can in the Council to rectify that.] He felt the same twinges of guilt that his bondmate felt.

[Then, Force willing, they won't be apart long at all.] A whisper of humor floated between them. [After all, the Council owes us a favor or two.] [And if they don't agree we can always put stiffener in their underwear.] Laughter rung out for a moment, carrying over the other sounds. [So, exactly how much do we need to get the effect we want? I'm thinking, oh a kiloton...]

  
  


  
**TO:\\\RimSpace\\\Tatooine\\\Skywalker,Shmi \\\24,984\\\First Month FROM:\\\RepublicSpace\\\ShipTanthelas\\\Skywalker,Padawan**

_Mother,_

_Sorry it's been since before Year Turning that I sent you a letter. Things got really busy, and then they got weird. Then they got busy again._

_In my last letter I told you that Master Qui-Gon and I came out here to help Obi-Wan. Well we did that then the Jedi Council sent us on this mission. It seemed really stupid to me, but Master Qui-Gon says that sometimes hidden value is revealed later._

_I'm not exactly sure what that means yet, but I think he meant that what he was doing would be important eventually. Anyway, we were off doing this inspection stuff and Master Qui-Gon got arrested. It turned out all right though, because Knight Kenobi came and busted him out of jail._

_I helped._

_Then it got worse all over again and Master Qui-Gon got sick. Bonding sickness is what Jess called it. Jess is Knight Lashar. I told you about him in my last letter. He's not the dumb bantha I thought he was._

_Actually, he seems really nice and I found out he could draw. Draw people that is. Pretty neat, huh?_

_Oh yeah, Master Qui-Gon got bonding sickness because Obi-Wan had to go back to his ship and they were far apart. My Master started acting really strange, the further away Obi-Wan got. Said his chest hurt and he couldn't breathe really well. Later on he acted like he had the heat fever and didn't remember where he was. Jess called back to a friend of his on Coruscant and she told him right away what to do. So, we flew to where Obi-Wan was._

_I got to be on a diplomatic courier ship. In space! Doing real Jedi work. After we got Master Jinn and Obi-Wan back on the same ship they started to get better. But they can't get far apart from each other right now or they start feeling sick again. Master Qui-Gon was real busy with all that bonding stuff for a while, but he apologized for ignoring me._

_We talked and I have permission to thump him. Me, Padawan Skywalker, has permission to thump Jedi Master Jinn if he forgets again. It helped a lot. I believe him now, about me being important. If I wasn't I wouldn't be allowed to correct him right?_

_Well, we are on our way back to Coruscant now. But I got to fly the D'Ka for a while before we left (that's the diplomatic ship). They all called me Pilot Skywalker and I got to accept orders and headings and everything._

_Obi-Wan and I are going to try and build something together for Master Qui-Gon as a birthing day gift. Kenobi does really boffo models, but I want to see some of his work before I make up my mind. Need to mail this off now._

_Will write again soon._

_Love, Ani_

  
  


  
**TO:\\\RepublicSpace\\\Coruscant\\\JediTemple\\\Grewllean,Healer \\\24,984\\\FirstMonth FROM:\\\RimSpace\\\FreighterStarFlight\\\Lashar,Knight**

_Dear Grewlii:_

_As you have probably surmised, I am not on my way to Coruscant as expected. I left the D'Ka with Master Jinn and Knight Kenobi as planned, but Master Jinn pulled me aside before our first stop and asked if I would be willing to undertake a mission of personal importance to him._

_You know about Anakin Skywalker, Master Qui-Gon's Padawan? How he was a slave out on one of the Rim Worlds and how Qui-Gon found and freed him? What you might not know is that young Skywalker's mother was also a slave and Qui-Gon hadn't been able to free her._

_At the time anyway. That's my mission: to go to Tatooine and secure Shmi Skywalker's freedom, by any means necessary._

_This isn't an official assignment and Qui-Gon assured me that there would be no negative ramifications if I chose to turn it down, but the look in his eyes and the tone of his voice gave away how important this mission was to him. I couldn't turn him down and still be able to look my reflection in the eye._

_I doubt I would have turned him down regardless. Respect for Master Jinn aside, I would've accepted this assignment because of what its success will mean to Ani. I have grown quite fond of the boy and though he hides it well, it is clear he misses his mother greatly. If I can help reunite them..._

_I can see you smiling as you read this. And as I know you're waiting to hear me say it, here it is: You were right. You told me all I needed to do was to let go of my preconceptions and truly try to get to know Kenobi and Jinn and I would end up with not only respected colleagues but friends as well. And that is exactly what has happened._

_And if I didn't like you so much, Grewlii, this never being wrong thing would get on my nerves._

_Enclosed with this are some drawings I did while we were on the D'Ka. You'll recognize Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan I am sure. The boy is Anakin and the woman..._

_Well, the woman is a communications tech on the D'Ka, Ensign Rilka. Quite a remarkable woman. You would like her Grewlii. I hope I have the pleasure of introducing the two of you some day._

_The StarFlight's captain has just informed me we are about to come out of hyperspace in the Tatooine system. With any luck, this mission won't take very long and I'll be seeing you within the month._

_Jess_

  
  


  
**TO:\\\Rimspace\\\ShipD'Ka\\\Rilka,Ensign \\\24,984\\\FirstMonth FROM:\\\RepublicSpace\\\ShipTanthelas\\\Kenobi,Knight**

_Rilka,_

_I hope things are well with you aboard ship. Indeed, I hope that everyone is doing well and that you have a boring tour of duty. It seems odd not to be standing watch and having a dozen reports due a day, not that I mind all that much. Master Qui-Gon and Anakin are both managing to keep me occupied though and I have to admit it's nice to concentrate on my studies again._

[That's one word for it.]

[And she probably knows that, too.]

[No doubt.]

_I've made a study of the earrings that you so kindly gifted myself and my master with at our Bonding Ceremony._

[There is some truth to the old saying, 'beware soldiers bearing gifts.']

_You left out a few things in your explanation, but my scholastic digging has uncovered most of their properties, I think. It was fascinating reading accounts of the earrings and their properties in your homeworld's database. Even more interesting was their known effects on Force users. But you knew all that right?_

_In other news Knight Lashar has temporarily separated from us and is on another mission._

[You can enlighten her a bit more than that.]

**sideways glance**

**inscrutable look**

**halfhearted glare**

**inscrutable look continues**

**deep sigh**

_He is on his way to Tatooine._

[More?]

[Would you be satisfied with that if it was me?]

[No, but she said she'd hold me down and shave me bald if he got hurt.]

[What would she do if you withheld information?] **consideringly** [Though I wonder what you would look like bald...]

**menacing look and a move toward the scissors** [If you really want to know...]

[Not necessary.] **quick restraining hold, that is turned into an embrace** [I am quite happy with the way you look, now.]

**nuzzle** [I was thinking about growing it out some more.]

**considering look** [I would like to see that, I think.]

[How long?]

[Long enough to run my fingers through at least.]

[Hmmm] **speculative look**

_At Master Qui-Gon's polite insistence, I will tell you that Knight Lashar is currently attempting to free Shmi Skywalker, Anakin's mother, and bring her to Coruscant. We expect them to arrive no later than a month after our own return to the Temple. Things are going well between myself and my master and I hope to see you and the rest of the D'Ka's crew again soon. Take care, Obi-Wan Kenobi_

**frowning** [She's going to wonder if someone hit me over the head or if I am mad at her.]

[That was rather... formal. Reminds me of the letters I used to get from you before Rilka accidentally sent that one letter she wasn't supposed to.]

[But...] **unhappy look** [I don't want to upset Jess again.]

[You're not writing to Jess.]

[She will just have to understand.]

[Obi-Wan...]

**screen is cleared except for header**

_Beloved Rill,_

[Better.]

**tiny grin** [Feels better]

_Forgive me for not writing sooner. Things have been one minor whirlwind after another the last few weeks. Much like being on the D'Ka during shift change. It has been nice not to have the Quartermaster breathing down my neck for the latest reports. I do miss talking with you though and teasing you during meals. You made being aboard the ship much easier and I want to thank you for that. Even if I was more trouble than you needed..._

[I worried less about you, knowing you had a friend like that aboard.]

[Someone to keep me humble?] **impish grin**

[Someone to keep you company. Someone to keep an eye on you and make sure you took care of yourself when I couldn't.]

**raised eyebrow** [I seem to recall a certain letter that chastised me for wanting that last bit for you. Something about 'capable of taking care of myself for years.']

[That was different.] **clandestine squirming**

**gentle smile** [Not really, but I love you for it anyway.]

_Qui-Gon has sent Jess on something of a personal mission for him. Or rather, for Anakin. He's going to Tatooine to see if he can free Anakin's mother, Shmi. Jess is perfect for the assignment. He has just the right mix of rough diplomacy to bring her back to Coruscant successfully. We expect that he will arrive back at the Temple a few weeks after our own return._

_It's rather odd to be just a passenger aboard ship, Rill. I find that I want to put my Fleet uniform on (shocking, I know) and straighten out a few beings. They could use you here._

[I wouldn't object to you putting on the uniform.]

[But then you would keep me too busy taking it off again, to go fix anything] **grin**

[Yes. So?]

[Hmm. What is Ani doing?] **speculative glance**

[Observing on the bridge again.]

[Will I actually get to put it on or are you going to ravish me when I strip?]

**innocent look**

[Just wanted to know if I should bother digging out the bag the uniform is in before I start taking things off.]

**great dignity** [I do know how to control myself.]

**fake shocked expression**

**feigned indifference** [Well if you don't want to, I can always work on my report to the Council--]

****Timestamp shows forty-five minutes elapsed.**

_I've made a study of the earrings that you so kindly gifted myself and my master with at our Bonding Ceremony. Ahem._

_I dug through the archives and found a number of interesting things about those rings. Things that you somehow forgot to mention to me. Intriguing side effects, and I'll have you know... We are enjoying them immensely. I look forward to being at your Bonding Ceremony and returning the favor to you._

[I'm sure Jess will thank you for that.]

**smoldering glance** [If it even comes close to our reactions...] [

We'll lend them Ani's shield.]

**surprised laughter** [And then we'll run.]

_Hope to see you again soon. I'll see what I can do to get all of us in the same place again before the year is out. Or at least get you and Jess together. You do like him, don't you? Obi-Wan (who is happy he's half a galaxy away when you read that....)_

[Well, she won't think I've hit my head. On the other hand, the galaxy may not be big enough to hide me either...]

[You can always hide behind Jess.]

[Oooh.] **pauses to think** [Nah, Jess is too smart to get in her way. He'd move and then I would be bantha fodder. And you say the pout won't work?]

[I suppose you will just have to hide behind me then.] **mock heavy sigh**

[Can I feel you up?]

[Like you're doing now you mean?]

[Exactly like I am doing now.]

[Then, yes. You can feel me up.]

[Oh good. Then I expect I'll be hiding from her a lot.] **pounce

  
  


  
**TO:\\\RepublicSpace\\\ShipTanthleas\\\Jinn,Master,Kenobi,Knight \\\24,984\\\SecondMonth FROM:\\\RimSpace\\\ShipStarFlight\\\Lashar,Knight**

_Master Qui-Gon:_

_I am addressing this to both you and Obi-Wan because I know he's probably reading this over your shoulder. And I have been trying to work on my manners._

**grin** [He was paying attention]

[Apparently.]

_First off, let me tell you that my mission has been a success. Shmi is resting in the ship's sleeping quarters as I write this. We lift off Tatooine in the morning._

[Yes!]

**relieved sigh** [I knew he could do it.]

[Ani is going to be thrilled. You did a good thing, love.]

[I should've done it much sooner. It's been two years since we left Shmi on Tatooine.]

**tight hug from behind** [All things in their proper time, beloved.]

[Tell that to Ani. He's missed his mother for that entire time.]

[There isn't a whole lot I can say to that, Master, that you haven't already heard.] **kiss to silvering hair, and then a step backwards** [Let me know when you finish reading. I have some reports to send.]

[No, stay, please.] **reaches out** [It is addressed to both of us.]

[The guilt that seems to be eating at you. You will meditate about this later, or talk to me about it?] **puts hands back on shoulders**

**slight smile, reaches up and covers hands with his own** [As you wish, love.]

_You were right, Qui-Gon, in your assessment of what approach to take with Watto. And I have to admit it was rather enjoyable to be as annoying and irritating as possible. On purpose._

[And this is different from his usual personality how?]

[Be nice or I'll tell Rilka you said that.]

**gulp** [Yes, Master.]

_Though you might have thought to mention about the fact that Toydarians are immune to Force mind control._

[Ah. Yes. That must've slipped my mind.]

[Did not.]

[Well...]

**measuring look** [Might one know why you tested Jess?]

**shifts in seat** [I didn't want to be the only one to make that mistake?]

[And subjecting him to your error makes it better somehow? You confuse me.] *

*more shifting** [Ah...]

[It wounded your pride, didn't it?] **thoughtful pause** [Perhaps we grow too dependent on swaying everyone's mind to get what we want. It is almost... abusive. And... overused.]

**thoughtful silence** [Perhaps. It is something to meditate on.]

_I felt very foolish when I, as he put it, "Waved my hand in the air like I thought I was a Jedi," and nothing happened._

**dryly** [I see Watto hasn't gotten any new lines.]

[Ah-ha. I had wondered about that. You were rather...testy...that evening.]

[It wasn't one of my shining moments, that is certain. I mishandled much on that mission.] **holds up hand** [And no, I am not wallowing. That is merely a statement of fact.]

**dryly** [Would I presume to tell you that you were wallowing? Drowning, perhaps, but not wallowing.]

[Ah. Drowning. I stand corrected.]

[You are sitting down, Master.]

**muttering**

[What was that, beloved?] **innocently**

[Nothing.] **shortly**

**kiss to one temple** [And yes, I am impish on occasion... all right, lots of occasions.]

_Though you were right about flashing enough money being the key to getting Watto's agreement. It was a lucky thing you gave me as much money as you did because I am afraid it took nearly all of it. I may have enough left over for dinner for Shmi and myself but that is about it._

[You paid for this yourself, didn't you?]

[Yes.]

[Can I ask how you raised the money?] **hesitantly**

[What, you think I sold my body in-between Council meetings?] **teasing**

[Heh. That body belongs to me. I think you could have raised a lot of money though. It's a very fine body.]

[I am glad you approve of it. Since you are the only person to whom I would sell it. Or give it for free.]

**possessive kiss** [Good. Now.] **leans against desk to see Qui-Gon's eyes** [What did you sell?]

**feigned innocence** [Sell?]

[That's fine. I'll just do inventory when we get back.]

**another mutter, resigned sigh**

_But I can see why you thought it worth the price. Shmi is a remarkable woman who has managed to live with a grace and dignity rarely found even among those of much higher station. Though, I am beginning to think that station has little to do with true grace or dignity._

[She had to be an incredible person to raise Anakin so well. I will enjoy meeting her.] **slight smile**

[You will like each other, I think. I am glad you will have the chance to meet.]

_And speaking of grace and dignity -- and people above their station have you heard from Ensign Rilka lately?_

[We definitely need to get those two back on the same ship.]

[I don't know, letters can be a good way to start a relationship...] **musingly**

[Considering the speed that the Council moves at it's going to be months, even if we started harassing them now.]

[I will do what I can, love.]

[Well, I'll be sitting there, glaring at them for the next couple of months anyway. Maybe that will help.]

[It'll help me at least.]

[Think of all the wonderful commentary I'll have for you.]

**thoughtfully** [Master Yoda did ask for my suggestions for new Council members...] *

*moment of shock, then thoughtfully** [Could be interesting.]

[I'll keep that in mind when I speak to my Master.]

_The pilot just informed me we'll be lifting off in a few minutes so this is going to have to be the end of this letter. Just wanted to bring you up to date. If all goes well, we should arrive at Coruscant only a few days after you. Give Rilka my regards if you're talking to her._

_Jess Lashar_

[Why isn't he writing her?]

[Why did you have to be tricked into truly writing me?]

**blush**mumble**

[What was that?]

**mumble**

[Yes, that is what I thought you said.]

**grumble**

[I'm not sure that is anatomically possible, love.]

**clears throat** [So, do we send flowers in his name or something?] **smile**

[I'm sure we can think of something.]

  
**Interlude**

  
_Clang_

The sound of the landing gear sliding into locking position reverberated through the deck plates. "Coruscant," he said softly.

"Yes," Qui-Gon replied, just as softly. He reached out and took his bondmate's hand. "It's been a long time, beloved."

"A bit over two years and I'm more nervous now than I was coming back from Naboo."

Arms went around his waist, pulling him into a warm embrace. "You were a bit in shock then. We both were, I think."

"Oh, so I'm just more aware of my doom, huh?" He leaned into the embrace, inhaling deeply of his mate's scent.

"That is one way of looking at it, I suppose. I prefer to think that this time we are providing a united front."

"So, we go directly to the Council chambers?" he muttered from his secure position. "And there will be a welcoming committee I suspect."

"Probably," Qui-Gon agreed calmly.

Obi-Wan was unaccountably nervous about seeing them all again, but he knew they had done nothing wrong. It didn't help. The debarking order came and they moved to the ramp, Ani bouncing excitedly. Obi-Wan never let go of Qui-Gon's hand, not caring what the Council or anyone else thought of it.

[That is the right attitude, love.] The grip on his fingers tightened briefly in reassurance.

[Well, between this death grip we have on each other,] he smiled, [and the earrings, it's obvious anyway.]

[Begin as we mean to go on. And I doubt we could hide what is between us even if we wanted to.] Amusement surged through their bond. [Indeed, it seems like everyone was aware even before we were.]

[Well, I think we were aware of it, just denying that the other would be interested.] Amusement returned. [I'm rather blind where you are concerned.]

Qui-Gon smiled. [You'll just have to feel your way then.]

He grinned and with that thought in the forefront of his mind they went down the ramp. Obi-Wan was sure. There was indeed a welcoming committee waiting for them, comprised of what looked like to Obi-Wan a random mix of Councilors. He was relieved, and felt his bondmate's pleasure, at seeing one of those was Master Yoda.

[One friendly face at least.]

He bowed to the assembled group. "Greetings to the Council."

Qui-Gon nodded his own greeting, then turned to Yoda. "Master," he greeted him softly.

"Good to see you all again," Yoda replied. "Knight Lashar, not with you?"

"He'll be following in a few days," Qui-Gon said mildly.

"Hmmm." The big eyes showed no surprise at this answer and Obi-Wan had the feeling that Master Yoda had known of the change in plans almost as soon at it had been made.

"Welcome back to Coruscant, Master Jinn. We request your presence in the Council chamber. " A long pause from Ki Al Mundi. "Knight Kenobi's presence is not required."

Qui-Gon's response was immediate and delivered calmly, despite the turmoil of emotions Obi-Wan could sense through their bond. "That is unacceptable."

A moment of surprise that was rapidly covered by calm again. "He will wait outside the chamber doors then."

"Is there some reason you do not wish him present?"

"It is business for Council members only. We understand that with the bond he may know anyway, but the forms must be observed."

Obi-Wan noted that it was said so rotely that it must have been rehearsed. He wondered how much their bond had been under discussion in the Council. Quite a bit apparently to judge from their reactions. [It's not a problem, beloved.]

[It is a show of power, nothing more.] Qui-Gon's irritation was clear. Then he sighed. [I suppose we must pick and choose our battles.]

Aloud he said, "Very well then. After all we must not disrupt the forms." The slight edge of sarcasm was hidden well enough that Obi-Wan could believe that most of those assembled missed it.

[And this isn't a battle worth fighting. I've cooled my heels in the hallway often enough in years past.] He continued to speak as they began to move away from the platform. [In fact, I think I have that pattern of the stone memorized.]

He was rewarded with a mental chuckle and an easing of his bondmate's irritation. [I, as well. Perhaps I should suggest they should rework the stone pattern for novelty's sake?]

[Hmm, perhaps. Or instead I could take up carving. I suspect that I will have time to do most of the wall opposite the Council doors in the coming days. Speaking of which, what is Ani going to do now?]

The youngster in question was trailing along obediently, listening and watching everything going on. [In the past, I have set him some lessons he can work at while I am in Council meetings, or given him leisure time. But this time...] Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan. [Perhaps you can run him through some of the meditation exercises while you wait?]

[Certainly. In between bouts of building something…]

By that time they had reached the Council chamber. Qui-Gon hesitated at the door. [You sure you do not mind...?]

He stopped and brought their clasped hands to his chest. [Why should I mind?]

Qui-Gon smiled, then leaned over and kissed Obi-Wan gently before letting go of his hand and entering the chamber. Obi-Wan sighed and closed his eyes as the doors of the chamber closed...

The world halted and he felt torn in half. Screaming pain ripped through him and everything turned red. It was like on the D'Ka again except this time it hadn't come on him gradually, but in an instant. The shields! The shields on the Council chamber. He caught a glimpse of Ani's panicked expression and pushed back the pain long enough to gasp out, "Open the door. " Ani looked confused and Obi-Wan felt his knees giving out.

"Please. Open. The. Door." The boy's eyes widened and he rushed to comply. The doors opened before he got there however and Qui-Gon came stumbling out. Immediately the pain eased. He gasped and felt himself falling forward, right into his mate's arms. [Oh… that hurt.]

[Yes.] Obi-Wan felt his bondmate's arms tighten around almost desperately. [We are not trying that again.]

[Definitely not.] His legs still felt watery. [Can we sit down? Or perhaps just collapse in a pile right here?]

Somehow Qui-Gon managed to get both of them inside the chamber doors and collapsed in the chair nearest the entrance. Obi-Wan took deep breaths, trying to stabilize himself and the bond that had been cut off so abruptly by the shields. He tucked his head into the crook of Qui-Gon's neck and promptly ignored everything external to himself or his lifemate, once again matching heart to heart, mind-to-mind, and soul-to-soul.

He felt the vibrations of Qui-Gon's voice as his bondmate spoke to those around him. "Are there any further objections to Knight Kenobi's presence?" The words carried a towering fury tightly leashed.

[Doesn't matter anyway,] he whispered, suddenly tired. [Either they let me stay or we both go.]

A kiss was dropped on top of his head. [Yes.]

[Though this isn't the most dignified way to sit in on my first Council meeting.] Obi-Wan absently nuzzled the warm skin of Qui-Gon's neck. [Not that I am complaining.]

Councilor Mundi's voice came from the left, tone absolutely flat. "No further objections, Qui-Gon."

"Good. Now what is it that could not wait?"

"You have been gone much longer than was expected. We need your reports. And we wished to check on the bond you have with Knight Kenobi, which is apparently not stable at all." He made it sound like they had done it to spite the Council.

[One objector found and identified,] Obi-Wan thought sleepily.

"It was as stable as could be expected at this stage before you cut us off from each other with shields." Qui-Gon's fury was not as tightly leashed this time.

[It doesn't feel right,] Obi-Wan whispered, not wanting to divert his mate's attention too much. [And you are playing into their hands, beloved. Be calm.]

"Then it was a miscalculation on our part." Giving no ground that didn't absolutely have to be.

"Indeed. One of many you've made regarding this."

"You seek to judge us?" Mundi asked.

"Do you deny you've made miscalculations?"

"I have already admitted that we have."

"Then I do not see where I am overstepping my bounds."

Obi-Wan sighed. [This is getting us nowhere, and I need to sleep.] "Enough. Everyone has made their point. You are not pleased with us, we are not pleased with you. Can we move onto another issue now?"

Qui-Gon sent a wordless apology through their bond then regarded the Council, his calm composure once more in place. "What else did you wish of us?"

"To explain the bond in-depth. We have only historical accounts to guide us," Mundi answered.

[I dislike being studied so,] Qui-Gon muttered over the bond.

[How detailed is this... I'll just ask them.] "Exactly how detailed do you want the information? Or do you propose to have someone just scan us?"

"Invasion of your privacy we do not intend," Yoda assured them.

[Yes, that is exactly what most of them intend.] Outwardly he remained calm, lifting his head so he might look at them. It was the first time he had done so since Qui-Gon had essentially carried him in here. "Then we shall tell you what we can. Think of it as a soulbond of extraordinary depth."

Mundi waved that explanation away impatiently. "Yes, yes, we know that. What we're interested in are the ways it differs."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and would have stood, if not for the tight grip that Qui-Gon had on him. "And your reason for knowing?"

"Isn't that obvious, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked him aloud, blue eyes gazing at his fellow Councilors. "They want to know how they can use it."

"That I knew. It's what they've done for the last two years. Use us." He frowned slightly. "For the good of the Council." [Beloved, let me off your lap. If I get much warmer or more comfortable I will fall asleep. That is not the way to impress the Council with our seriousness.]

Qui-Gon complied, but his reluctance to let Obi-Wan out of his embrace was apparent to all. As gracefully as he could mange, Obi-Wan slid to the floor and sat. He tucked himself between his lover's legs, and tucked his hands into his sleeves. Hiding the way his fingers were clenched from the stress. The floor was cool beneath his thighs, and it revived him slightly. A sideways glance brought Anakin scrambling to his side, huge blue eyes still confused and frightened.

"We do not do things for the good of the Council, Knight Kenobi."

"For the good of the Jedi, then," Qui-Gon said with a shrug. "Semantics." Absently he had reached out and began playing with Obi-Wan's hair.

"I would have to argue, Master." Obi-Wan captured his beloved's fingers, dropped a kiss on them, and held them. "This was done for ease of the Council. There is nothing I have done in the last two years that could not have been done by someone else. In fact, the Council has proved over and over again that nearly anyone can do any assignment, as the record for reassignments is deplorable."

"Mistakes we have made yes. But respect show you will regardless," Yoda warned.

"Respect, I will give _you_ Master." He made the emphasis perfectly clear. The Council did not, nor would they, have his respect, until they earned it again.

[And you told me to stay calm.]

[I am calm. This is nothing but the truth. I hurt too much to be anything but calm.] He leaned back into his lifemate's body, soaking up all the contact he could.

In response Qui-Gon stood and pulled Obi-Wan up and against his side. "This isn't benefiting anything or anyone. We will return when we all have had a chance to regain our equilibrium and our ability to behave as befits Jedi." And without a backward glance he started for the door, Obi-Wan still tucked against his side.

[Don't forget, Ani,] he muttered.

[I haven't.] Qu i-Gon reached out his free hand and beckoned to his padawan, expression relaxing enough to give the boy a faint smile of reassurance.

If the Council said anything against their leaving, Obi-Wan didn't hear it. He started to stumble. "Oh good. That's over." His bondmate's strong grip kept him to his feet.

"Obi-Wan?" All his worry and concern apparent in the name.

[Ache all over, beloved. Need to hold you. Rest. Sleep.] He knew he was rambling.

[Yes.]

[Almost there?] He closed his eyes for a moment. [Can we stop for a moment? Tired.]

[Of course.] They stopped moving and Qui-Gon pulled him into an alcove, leaning against the wall and pulling him more fully into his embrace.

Energy flowed back and forth across the bond. [Why am I tired and you are not?] He close d his eyes and relaxed against his mate. Letting everything settle a bit more.

[I don't know.] Dimly Obi-Wan heard his bondmate speak to Ani and the boy answering, then the sound of his footsteps fading. [Let me try something.]

There was a pause and then Obi-Wan felt a sudden influx of energy. He gasped and pulled back, breaking contact. His vision was suddenly clear. "Oh --all right. You tried something."

[Yes.] Qui-Gon put out a hand and steadied himself against the wall.

"Now you are tired and I am less tired. Right?" He blinked and shook his head. Energy seemed to be sparking through him. He reached out and tried to give some of it back, pushing it along the bond.

Qui-Gon straightened again as he received the energy. "Yes. But I am better now. Thank you, love."

Sneaking his arms beneath the warm cloak so he could wrap them around his lover again, he spoke. [Doesn't explain what happened though.]

[I have a theory.] He nuzzled the side of Obi-Wan's face.

[Going to share it with me?] Obi-Wan tilted his face up so their lips could meet.

[Our life-forces are joined, essentially they've become one. When the shields disrupted our bond, it unbalanced our life-forces as well.]

[Ah, and you got the larger share this time.]

[Apparently.] He lowered his head and kissed Obi-Wan gently.

[Ah.] He leaned into the kiss, ignoring the shocked gasp that came from behind him.

[We have an audience.]

[Who?] Obi-Wan deepened the kiss, tasting of his lover's mouth.

[Bant.]

[Excuse me a moment then, love.] He broke off the kiss and turned around. "Bant!"

His crèche mate was standing there staring at him in open-mouthed shock.

[What was that you said about scaring the natives?]

Obi-Wan grinned, suddenly aware of the picture they must present. He was wrapped in Qui-Gon's arms, lips a bit swollen from kisses. The young knight remembered that the last news that Bant had, he was out on the Rim, alone.

"It's been an age!" He leaned forward, tugging her towards him, not willing to be out of his bondmate's reach for a moment longer than he had to.

[Jedi Master security blanket?] Qui-Gon asked, amused.

[Jedi Knight cuddle bunny,] he shot back.

"When did you get back?" Bant asked. "I thought--" She cut herself off, glancing up at Qui-Gon.

"Just got back and that got fixed. We're bondmates now." Answering the question she couldn't quite ask.

Her faced relaxed into a pleased smile. "It's about time! I had about given up on you ever coming to your senses."

[Another vote for the Kenobi/Jinn clueless faction.] "Thanks, Bant. I got bored out on the Rim and decided to do that, just for a bit of a change," he said dryly.

"An ensign on the ship he was on accidentally sent a love letter he'd written," Qui-Gon expounded. Bant's humor was obvious. "I knew it!"

"Master!" [Now it's going to be all over the temple by dinner.]

[Yes, I know.]

He turned his head to catch a glimpse of the sparkling blue eyes. [I take it you felt that my reputation was going to my head?]

Qui-Gon gave him an innocent look. [Just telling the truth, love.]

[The General thing was not my idea, you know.]

[I know.]

[You want everyone to know what a hopeless romantic I am for you… oh.] He grinned brilliantly. "I see."

"You always were quick, my Padawan."

[Oh, I can go for hours and hours with the right motivation, lover.] He let his eyes warm with passion.

[As you've proven on more than one occasion.] The look he received in return was even warmer. Positively sizzling even. His mind spun a bit at all the emotional changes he'd undergone in the last hour. Anger, pain, fear, hurt, tiredness, surprise and now passion.

With difficulty he dragged his eyes away and back to Bant. She smiled. "I'll just catch up to you later Kenobi."

He nodded, a bit dazed as she strode away. [Home?]

Qui-Gon kissed him gently. [Home.]

His knees were a bit wobbly still as they began walking again, whether it was from the kiss or the fallout of the bonding trouble earlier he wasn't sure. Not quite sure what to expect, Obi-Wan paused outside the door to their quarters.

[Love?]

[Hmm?] Obi-Wan answered distractedly.

[You've stopped moving,] Qui-Gon pointed out.

[I never expected to come back here.]

He was pulled back into his bondmate's arms. [And I never doubted that you would.]

"Thank goodness you are far wiser than I am," he whispered hoarsely.

"Not wiser. I just refused to lose you from my life."

"Thank you." He squeezed as tight as he could.

"Enlightened self-interest. But," blue eyes stared into his soul, "you're welcome."

[Enough melodrama on my part for today,] he thought with a lopsided smile. A twist and the door slid open at his touch.

It was just like coming home. The quarters, which he had not stepped foot in for two years, looked just the same at first glance. His books were still on the shelves, along with the holos and small mementos. A closer examination showed Ani's stuff mixed right in with his and Qui-Gon's, small mechanical bits and pieces in several bins that he didn't recall seeing before.

"You really didn't change anything." His voice was soft as he took a few steps into the room.

In many ways it looked like he had just stepped away for an hour or so, instead of two years. Everything was right where he left it, right down to the half finished model sitting on a corner table and a datapad he'd left beside what had been his favorite chair. Drifting forward, he let his fingers brush across familiar objects, ending up next to the chair. "I was studying Naboo culture," he whispered, "and they moved up our departure time…

"So I put the pad down and grabbed my pack." He reached down and thumbed it on. The scroll of data was right where he'd left it. "Beloved?"

"A bit obsessive?" Qui-Gon asked.

"A bit." He was worried and knew that it showed in his face.

Qui-Gon was still in the doorway, watching him. The Jedi Master walked across the room and took the data pad from Obi-Wan's hand. When he spoke his voice was very soft and he refused to meet Obi-Wan's eyes. "It was all I had of you. As long as your things were just as you left them I could pretend that you would be coming back, that you wanted to come back."

"I always wanted to come back. Always. Didn't want to leave but everything was so confusing." Obi-Wan took his lover's hand and placed it over his own heart. "You are here, in me."

"I know. I've known for years. I gave you my soul long ago. And that is why I was afraid. To have to live without my soul..."

"Then we were both lost because I gave you mine." He placed his own hand on Qui-Gon's chest. "Come to bed and tell me the rest in your arms."

Qui-Gon put the datapad down on the chair and allowed Obi-Wan to lead him into the bedroom. Gently Obi-Wan stripped off his Master's cloak, laying it across the chair at the foot of the bed, then he pulled off the utility belt. Everything else but the leggings rapidly followed and he urged the quiescent man to sit down on the edge of the bed. A few moments work, and he was similarly clad.

He climbed onto the bed behind Qui-Gon and began working the tight shoulder muscles with his hands, easing the knots from the graceful neck and broad shoulders. A sigh and he felt his bondmate relax under his touch.

[Do you have any idea how often I've fantasized about this? Us, together, here?] Qui-Gon asked.

[As often as I have, I think.] Rubbing with broad strokes along the spine and shoulder blades. Thumbs working out the deep knots.

[We wasted so much time.]

[I try to think of it as time spent growing. Painfully, but growing nonetheless.] His hands shifted outward along the rib cage, feathering over the sheets of muscles.

[And you call me wise.]

[Yes.] He pulled the long hair to one side and kissed the exposed skin. [I do.]

Qui-Gon caught one of his hands and dropped a kiss into his palm. [You are far wiser than I, love.]

[And you have the greater faith.]

[Then we're well matched.]

[Now to convince the Council of that.] He molded himself to Qui-Gon's back and buried his face in the long hair.

[We will,] his bondmate replied with complete assurance.

[He thinks I have no business being anything but a soldier outworld. And certainly not your match as a lifemate.] Tiredness made him bitter. This would not help either of them, repeating doubts he had heard whispers of in the Council chamber.

[Ki? He has said as much of me in the past.]

[What is his true objection then?]

[Mundi is one to put duty above all. Anything that he sees as interfering with that...]

[Must be a boring life.]

[We should not judge, love.]

[Would explain his sour expression,] he continued on imperviously.

[Obi-Wan...]

He bent himself sinuously around so his head ended up in Qui-Gon's lap. [Perhaps he's just jealous of the great sex.]

Qui-Gon's lips twitched.

[I mean... if it were me... I would be.]

[Perhaps.] He ran a hand through Obi-Wan's short locks.

[Perhaps?] He let one corner of his mouth quirk up. [Do I need to prove it to you again?]

Qui-Gon's lips twitched again. [Perhaps,] he repeated.

The twitch of stirring flesh beneath his cheek belied the calm words. [And what would please you Master Jinn?]

The hand in his hair slid down to cup his cheek. [You. You please me.]

[Love you, my heart.]

In answer, Qui-Gon leaned over and kissed him.

[Ready to stretch out, in your own bed, with me?] Each phrase was punctuated with a kiss.

[I have been ready for years,] Qui-Gon replied.

Obi-Wan rolled off the bed and stood, then dropped the leggings to the floor. [Good, because I'm not going anywhere else.]

He felt Qui-Gon's eyes on him like a physical touch. [Ah. Good. Chasing you through the hallways would probably destroy what reputation I have left.]

[Reputation? I was unaware you had a reputation.] Slowly he stepped forward then leaned down for a kiss, pressing Qui- Gon back against the mattress. Hands came up and wrapped around him, stroking the muscles in his back. [This is much more like it.]

[Yes, it is.] Qui-Gon pushed him back far enough to see his eyes. [Welcome home, Obi-Wan.]

  
  


  
  


Obi-Wan rolled over, surprised to have the room to do it. The bed was big, as suited a man of Qui-Gon's size. His lifemate slept on, lines of worry smoothed away by sleep. A gentle whisper along the bond that he was nearby, and he crawled out of the bed. A quick cleanup and he was back in the bedroom. With a towel around his shoulders and another around his waist, he went in search of clean clothes. Knowing from their shared memories that Qui-Gon had moved his clothes into the spare closet, he headed there. It seemed odd to be on the other side of the suite. The view from the windows was the slightest bit off, and despite all their talk about it, he didn't feel settled in the right place yet. Not in this room anyway.

Obi-Wan tugged on his oldest, softest pair of leggings, his favorite blue shirt, and went into the common room. The kitchen had been stocked prior to their arrival and he happily fixed himself a snack. A pot of tea for his slowly rousing mate, and he settled himself on the couch.

The door to the hallway slid open and Anakin peeked in. "Is it all right if I…?"

"You live here, Anakin. Of course it's all right." He waved the padawan in. "How about if the bedroom door is closed, you knock, and other than that… follow the usual Jinn Rules of Courtesy?" He grinned, remembering the oft-repeated phrase.

Ani grinned back. "All right." He came over and sat beside Obi-Wan. "Is everything all right now?"

Obi-Wan rocked his hand back and forth in the universal gesture of maybe. "We are, but the Council was less than pleased. I'm sure you noticed."

"Yeah, but Master Qui-Gon can deal with them." The boy's voice carried complete assurance.

"Eventually, he will," he agreed. "Where have you been?"

"On the roof. I can watch all the ships flying by up there. Master Qui-Gon said you needed some time alone and asked if Iwould mind."

"I liked sitting up there too."

"You do?"

"Yes, it was that or the pool. I like swimming."

Anakin made a face. "Not me. It feels... weird."

"Too… wet?" Obi-Wan couldn't think of a better word.

"I guess. It's... thick... hard to move through."

"But you've learned how to swim?"

"More or less," Ani said with a shrug.

"I would offer, but somehow I don't think it would be appreciated." He smiled wryly.

"There's other things I'd rather do," Anakin agreed. "Even poetry."

"Speaking of which, tell me what you've learned. We have time."

That was how they passed the next hour, with Anakin eagerly telling him of all his lessons and the new things he had discovered and mastered. Finally Obi-Wan felt Qui-Gon wake and he sent a caress of love and greeting to his sleepy lifemate.

A moment later, Qui-Gon appeared in the doorway, clad only in faded leggings and an old, oft-patched tunic, his hair still sleep disheveled.

"Greetings, Master. Tea?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes, thank you."

The knight stood and stretched, letting his joints pop, before pacing across the room to serve the tea. Qui-Gon moved to one of the chairs by the table and sat. Looking at his padawan, Qui-Gon said, "I must thank you, Ani, for allowing Obi-Wan and I the time alone."

Anakin nodded, his eyes bright. "Certainly, Master. I enjoyed watching the ships."

"Nonetheless, I want you to know it isn't something I intend making a practice of," Qui-Gon told him. "This is your home too."

"We talked about that too," Ani replied, "and my lessons."

[Your classic house rules, love. Plus, if the bedroom door is closed, knock first, and wait for an answer.] Obi-Wan poured the tea, and went back to his spot on the couch.

Qui-Gon made a show of sighing. "Ah, it seems you have worked everything out without me." [A wise addition.]

"Oh no, Master. Obi-Wan said you had final decision, what was the word?"

"Authority," Obi-Wan supplied.

"Yeah, that you had final authority."

"I see." The Jedi Master paused to sip at his tea.

"That's all right, right?" Ani asked.

"I believe I can live with that, yes."

[He doesn't know if you are teasing or not,] Obi-Wan said, not looking up from the pad he was studying.

[Neither did you all the time at his age,] Qui-Gon pointed out.

[You adore that inscrutable Jedi mystique, don't you.]

[A Jedi must learn to look beneath the surface. I'm just encouraging him to do so. The same as I did with you.] Qui-Gon serenely sipped his tea.

[Hah. You just enjoy confusing people.]

[Well, yes, that too.]

"Now what, Master?"

Qui-Gon opened his mouth to answer, then paused, glancing towards the door. "I believe we're about to have company."

[Beloved, your hair is sticking up in about a dozen directions.] Obi-Wan started to get up, but Ani beat him to it.

"I'll get the door," the boy said.

Obi-Wan felt a brief surge of the Force as his bondmate used it to quickly bring his hair under some semblance of control. Therefore Qui-Gon looked more or less respectable when Anakin opened the door to let Yoda in. The old master waited in the doorway. "Come in I can?"

"Of course," Qui-Gon said. "You are always welcome here , my Master."

Yoda nodded. "Look better you do."

[Perhaps Ani and I should go to his room,] Obi-Wan sent. [You and Yoda should speak privately.]

Qui-Gon shook his head. [This concerns you too, love.]

[True enough, but…] He sighed softly and leaned back into the cushions, running one hand through his hair.

[But?]

"Padawan, it's time for your afternoon katas."

"Yes, Knight Kenobi." Ani bowed, then went to change.

[But nothing, Master. This is more your fight than mine.] He deliberately turned his eyes back to the pad in his hand, reviewing the early Republic history that Ani was learning now.

[I am hoping it will not be a fight at all,] Qui-Gon replied dryly, [but I appreciate the support.] Aloud he said, "Thank you, we are feeling better." He gestured at a low chair that was kept specifically for when Yoda visited. "Please, sit. Would you like some tea?"

"Tea, nice it would be."

[I do support you. I just don't think I should be here,] Obi-Wan said.

Qui-Gon poured his Master some tea as he continued the conversation with his bondmate. [You needn't stay if you're uncomfortable.]

[Uncomfortable would be a strong word for it.]

"Wish to talk to you, I did, without the Council."

"The atmosphere wasn't exactly conducive to conversation, was it?" Qui-Gon observed.

"No, Padawan, it was not." Qui-Gon's mouth quirked up into a brief smile at being so addressed. "Act as one, be addressed as one, Qui-Gon." Yoda said with a cackle.

"And how have I been acting as one, Master?"

"Lost your temper, first time in years."

"I held it as best I could, given the circumstances." His eyes sought out Obi-Wan still sitting on the couch as he spoke, seemingly unconsciously.

"Excuse it not." Yoda thumped his stick against the floor. "Better you must do in the future. An example you are."

"I am aware of that," Qui-Gon said.

"Came here to find out how you were. Apologize in person." Obi-Wan could feel how much that gesture meant to his bondmate.

"No one is perfect, Master," Qui-Gon said, smiling faintly. "Not even you."

Yoda cackled again. "Wish the Council could see that."

Qui-Gon shrugged."We'll just have to make them see it."

"If in charge of the Council you were... what change would you?"

"I am assuming that sending them all on missions to the rim is unacceptable?"

"Yes."

[Though amusing.]

Qui-Gon caught Obi-Wan's gaze and smiled, before turning back to his conversation with Yoda. "The Council is too set in its ways, too sure that just because they decide something, it is right. They need to have that assurance challenged more often, need to be shaken up." He paused, smiling faintly once again. "They need new blood."

"Someone you have in mind?" Obi-Wan watched out of the corner of his eye as one large green ear tilted.

"Yes. Someone who's recently spent a great deal of time on the rim. Someone who, in my experience, has never been shy about speaking his mind."

[I can't decide if I am thrilled or terrified about this idea.]

[Hush.]

[Sorry.]

"A name, Qui-Gon," Yoda said.

Qui-Gon's smile widened. "Kenobi."

A sly grin broke across the Master's face. "Thought you liked him."

"Liking me did not keep you from recommending me to the Council," Qui-Gon pointed out.

"True enough, Master Jinn."

Qui-Gon spread his hands."You asked for my recommendation, that is it."

"No others?" Yoda's tone was bemused. "

I've been out of touch the past few months," Qui-Gon replied dryly. "I could most likely come up with more names given some time."

"Good choice." There was a long pause. "For a start."

"The Council will have collective apoplexy," Qui-Gon pointed out.

"Then more seats open there will be." Yoda shrugged.

Qui-Gon laughed. "You are most devious, my Master."

[And then you wonder why they worry when the two of you get together.]

Yoda bowed slightly at the compliment. "Give you three days, the Council will, before the healers will insist on seeing you. Report to your regular duties, after."

"Whatever those may turn out to be," Qui-Gon said wryly.

"In that area, be granted some latitude might be, Master Jinn. Think on what you would do."

Qui-Gon nodded. "We will."

[Supervising key leisure areas,] Obi-Wan murmured, crossing his legs casually on the footstool.

[Somehow I doubt that would be the best use of our skills. Though it would be... enjoyable.] [

Then I wouldn't mind laundry detail for a while.]

[I'm sure we can find something suitably... dull for you to do,] Qui-Gon teased.

[Being your lifemate is exciting enough,] he thought back warmly. He received a wordless wave of affection in return.

"So tell me of the fleet, Qui-Gon. I would hear from you first hand."

Qui-Gon and Yoda lost themselves in the details of the fleet interactions. The murder of the Jewel of Coruscant's line officer was a serious problem. Obi-Wan had heard good things about that officer after his death. Apparently his removal had served more than the purpose of implicating the Jedi. The two talked for hours while he listened quietly, catching up on backlogged mail. Restlessness began to get to him as it stretched into the third hour. At first Qui-Gon didn't seem to notice, too caught up in the discussion he was having with his old master. Slow stretches turned into pacing for a few moments. He caught himself at it and squashed it firmly. Qui-Gon needed to talk this out with someone; he would have to be patient. But this was the time of day that he normally did his solo katas and he'd programmed his body a little too well.

A deep breath and he knelt on the floor, going into a meditative posture. It would wait. He succeeded so well in his meditation that he was startled when Qui-Gon touched his shoulder what seemed like seconds later. A brief consulting of his internal clock however told him it had been several hours. "Master?"

"Yoda has left."

"My apologies, I didn't realize I had gone so deep." He stretched slightly and looked up into amused blue eyes.

"I had forgotten how long these talks with my Master could go on," Qui-Gon said.

"Next time I'll just ask the two of you to follow me to a practice room," Obi-Wan teased, standing up.

[The drawbacks of a lifebond. At least one at this stage of development.] Aloud Qui-Gon said, "We can go now if you wish. Ani's been back and left again, spending the evening with some friends among his fellow padawans."

[The benefits outweigh any drawbacks, love.] "That would be good. I'll be impossibly restless otherwise, I'm afraid."

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I'm sure I would be able to help you with any excess energy."

"That too, but I thought we might enter the pairs competition next month," he ventured hopefully. "And my form got rather... streamlined in the last two years."

"Finesse is usually the first thing sacrificed to necessity," his bondmate said, nodding. [And I would be honored to enter the competition with you.]

"Ani wanted to know when he might be permitted to enter." Obi-Wan headed into the bedroom to put his boots on. [I told him to be patient but…]

[Patience is difficult when you are young.]

[Yes, you do have a problem with it from time to time…]

Qui-Gon gave him a look. "I suppose, with training, Anakin could be ready for the next competition..."

"Depends on how much spare time we have, since the distance factor has shortened again, after today's debacle."

"There is that." Qui-Gon went into their bedroom and returned with both of their lightsabers.

"Shall we then?" He gestured towards the door.

"Yes."

  
  


None of the smaller practice rooms were open, so they chose one of the ones that had space for an audience. Coincidentally, it had the high ceiling that allowed Obi-Wan the acrobatics he so loved. They started with a slow kata, working side by side, reacquainting themselves with each other's slow style. It was almost seamless despite the time since they had done it last, the bond making the moves instinctive.

[Oh, I have missed this.] Obi-Wan felt his bondmate's joy as they began speeding up their movements, mirroring each other exactly.

[It's better than before,] he said, letting himself drop into the active meditation that the sparring gave him, body flowing smoothly with the Force and his mate.

Faster and faster they went, until their movements were a blur and their sabers appeared to leave colored streams in the air behind them. The moment seemed endless until something rose from the depths of his mind. A movement that echoed one from two years ago, a parry that Qui-Gon had done against the Sith.

[Hold,] he called out, stepping back from the Moment. Darkness passed over his vision for a moment and he realized they were both drenched in sweat. [Do that move again.]

Frowning, Qui-Gon complied.

[You over-extended the first time. That's what went wrong.]

[Went wrong?] He shook his head. [I don't--] Abruptly he stopped as he caught Obi-Wan's thought. [What went wrong on Naboo, you mean.]

[Yes.] He shook his head sharply, sweat flying out from his hair. [One of the many things that went wrong that day.]

Qui-Gon reached out, touching his cheek. [Some things went right.]

He shuddered at the warm touch. [Yes… let's finish this and get out of here.]

His bondmate nodded sharply once, then stepped back and raised his saber again. They had to continue. Had to banish the phantoms of the past. He raised his sword to the ready position, and they picked right up where they left off. Parries and dodges were quickly traded between them. Leaps and spins, overhand cuts. Then a final slow sweep and a return to guard position. It was done.

Qui-Gon saluted him, his eyes warm over his sword. [You haven't lost a step, love.]

[I had an excellent teacher.] He returned the salute, then lifted two towels from the edge of the mat, floating one to his Master.

[Thank you.] Qui-Gon deactivated his saber and took the towel, wiping his face with it.

[You think we can leave that battle behind us now?] he asked after a moment and Obi-Wan knew exactly what he was referring to.

[That particular battle, perhaps. The Sith? Not until we've found him.] Wiping his own face, he asked, "So shall we enter our names in the competition now? Wouldn't want to be left out of the betting odds." He waved a hand at the small crowd that had gathered.

"No, we wouldn't want that." Qui-Gon grinned. "Perhaps I can start to rebuild my savings with a few well-placed bets of my own."

"*Our* savings are quite substantial actually." He gestured to the console that had the signup list active.

"Obi-Wan I couldn't-"

[Don't make me thump you in public.]

[Isn't that what you just attempted to do?]

[Fine. You have an overwhelming urge to be broke, go ahead. I mean, after all, I'm just living in your quarters. I could pay rent…]

[Our quarters.]

[Our money.]

Qui-Gon sighed. [Our money,] he conceded, then stepped forward to sign them both up.

[What else am I going to do with it? Buy clothes?] He snorted. "So who else is entered? Anyone I would know?"

"Your friend Bant is..." Qui-Gon's eyebrows rose, "with Mace."

Obi-Wan nodded, "She mentioned in a letter that she spars with him when she is here between missions. Her own master isn't up to sparring anymore." "I look forward to seeing them in action."

"The rest look like rising padawans and their masters that I haven't fought at all. At least so far. And no one from the Rim assignments is in."

"Except you." [Most of them need to be rotated to other places, love. They are burning out.]

[I know. Perhaps if you get on the Council you can help me make them see that.]

[Well, I suspect that what you suggested is going to happen. Though I had enough of meetings to last me a lifetime already. The fleet makes our bureaucracy seem simple.] "Back to our quarters? Then dinner in the dining hall, where my lovelorn tale is sure to be making the rounds."

Qui-Gon wrapped his arms around him from behind. "Sounds perfect."

He turned his head so he could brush lips against Qui-Gon's before speaking, "We're blocking the console." He didn't feel particularly worried about it.

"So we are." Lips nuzzled Obi-Wan's neck just the way he liked it.

He bit back a moan, [Oh...] Warm, sweaty male surrounded him. Lips were working the sensitive skin of his neck. And he didn't care that they were in public. His hips shifted backwards, pressing against Qui-Gon's pelvis.

[Shall we go back to our quarters?] Qui-Gon sounded amused.

The lips moved upward, traced along his ear, and then he could think again. Sort of. [Running... running would be undignified.] Obi-Wan grabbed one hand and began walking towards their quarters.

[Patience is a virtue.]

[Who said Jedi were virtuous? Besides, look where it's gotten Knight al Mundi.]

[Hmm... true. Still, patience is often necessary. Perhaps we should strive to improve--]

[How long it takes me to make you come when my mouth is wrapped around your cock,] he said a tad crudely and sent the most detailed image he could manage in his current state of mind.

He felt Qui-Gon shiver at his words. [Ah. You have a point.]

He didn't quite drag his lover, but it was close. As soon as the bedroom door closed behind them, he pulled his tunic over his head and tossed it across the room. Then he pounced.

  
  


  
  


[Relax. It's just dinner.]

Obi-Wan straightened his tunic again. [You didn't have to make the love bite quite so obvious did you?] His fingers brushed across the spot on his neck. The spot that Qui-Gon had made him promise not to heal. The spot that made him shiver when even the barest brush of fingertip went across it.

[You don't think that--] and Qui-Gon caressed the spot almost proprietarily, [--is going to come as a shock to anyone, do you? I'm sure they've already figured out what we're doing when we're by ourselves.]

That touch made his eyes almost droop shut again, and he held his lover's fingers in self-defense. [You keep telling me that everyone but us knew about our love. I've just never seen you stake a claim so publicly before. About anything.]

Qui-Gon held his gaze as he calmly answered, [Nothing ever meant as much to me.]

A group of padawans broke around them and entered the hall. Obi-Wan barely noticed. [You marked my soul years ago, Qui-Gon. Be reassured, beloved, that I am yours. Anyone with eyes to see will know that.] He let the warmth of his love come into his eyes and flow across the bond. [If the earring and the hickey don't do it.]

[Just adding visual aids for the slow,] his bondmate responded serenely.

He did his best to look properly aghast. [Are you saying that Jedi are slow on the uptake? Surely not.]

[To each their own strengths -- and observation is not necessarily everyone's strength.]

"Yes, Master." Not releasing Qui-Gon's hand they stepped into the dining hall.

Most of the Council was there, partaking of the evening meal. Bant waved as they worked their way around to the serving line. Obi-Wan kept searching the room for a particular face, an aura that he knew he would remember. He wasn't sure if Healer Grewllean was even at the Temple at the moment, but he was hoping that she would be the one to do the dreaded examination. She at least wouldn't treat them like lab experiments.

[She is here,] Qui-Gon told him, then nodded to a set of tables off to the right.

He noticed the empty space around her and cursed quietly. [It seems there is a problem. Do you mind if we sit with her?]

[Of course not. Come.] Qui-Gon led the way across the room to where the healer sat alone.

Well used to following in his Master's wake, they threaded between the tables and stood opposite where she was seated. The table was empty except for her. Obi-Wan cleared his throat when she didn't raise her eyes. "Healer?"

Wary red eyes looked up and met his own, widening in recognition as they did so. "Knight Kenobi, Master Jinn," she gasped, flustered.

They both bowed slightly and Obi-Wan gestured towards one of the empty chairs. "May we join you?"

She nodded wordlessly and they both sat down. Qui-Gon spoke for the first time. "I understand it is you we have to thank for our lives."

The healer nodded again, still clearly flustered. "I was being true to my oaths, Master."

"And we thank you for that as well," Obi-Wan said softly.

"We would not have you suffer because of it," Qui-Gon added gently.

Her spine straightened at that. "I disobeyed an edict of the Council. It is right that I be punished."

"It is not right that you be punished for saving a life. Two lives," Qui-Gon argued.

An ever so slight smile bent her lips. "Indeed, but as we have been taught, rules are rules. Even if the rule needs changing or there is a more important purpose at stake."

[Thank the Force for that.] "Well, perhaps you would like to help us change a rule or two."

"Or three or four."

"Perhaps five or six," Obi-Wan added, straight faced. "Perhaps even as many as a dozen."

The Narn blinked and looked back and forth at them. "I think I can manage that, Master Jedi."

Qui-Gon nodded decisively. "Good. But first, dinner. I find I am quite famished with all the exercise we had this afternoon."

[I'd like to stay here and talk to her, if you think we can handle it.]

[Of course,] his bondmate responded. [If it appears that we can't I can just return.] Standing he bowed a little towards Grewlii. "If you'll excuse me for a moment?"

Grewllean half rose from her chair and put her fists to her chest in salute. "Of course, Master Jedi."

[Just don't let the gossip sharks delay you.] Obi-Wan tilted his head in the direction of the cluster of masters watching them just out of earshot. [Or I'll be forced to publicly mark you.]

[And that is supposed to be a threat?] Qui-Gon replied as he headed off to get their food.

[You could come back here and let me do it now…]

[If you insist.] His bondmate began to turn around.

"Excuse me for just a moment, Healer." He stood and beckoned his lover closer with one finger. Qui-Gon obeyed docilely, a faint smile on his face. [Have you a preference as to where?]

[Preferably somewhere I won't have to get disrobed for. This is the dining hall after all.]

[Well, that's rather limiting.] He grinned. [On the other hand, it will be quite visible.]

[Yes.]

Resting his hand on Qui-Gon's chest, [I didn't realize I was feeling this possessive until you began to walk away. You don't mind?]

His lover smiled at him. [Of course not, love.]

Obi-Wan let his fingers slide up the nubby material, over the bump of collarbone, and along the smooth column of his lover's throat. [Here, I think .]

Qui-Gon obligingly tilted his head, even as his eyes slid to half-mast in pleasure. Leaning forward Obi-Wan tasted his chosen spot with his tongue, then fastened his lips over the firm flesh. Just for a moment, the absurdity of doing this act, here, overwhelmed him. Then Qui-Gon moaned softly, his eyes closing fully.

The possessive streak came back with a vengeance at that and he sucked strongly on the pale skin. Marking his lover for everyone to see. [Mine.]

Ignoring the gasps and titters around them, he willed the passion mark into visibility, then eased up slowly, reversing the steps he'd done. Teeth drawn back, lips lightening their pressure, and then a last slow lick to the bright red mark.

[Yours,] Qui-Gon whispered into his mind as Obi-Wan pulled away, one hand coming up and briefly touching a cheek.

[Thank you.] He brushed his lips across his lover's palm then took one step backwards, then another and they both turned to go back to their respective tasks. Grewlii was watching them bemusedly. He sat down and raised an eyebrow, "Now I believe we were talking about changing a few rules."

She smiled. "I am beginning to believe that you will be able to."

"That?" He grinned and waved in the direction of his lifemate, who was in the process of apparently getting some soup. "That was me being possessive, not changing anything."

"That was you being possessive in the middle of the dining hall."

"And?"

She looked at him closer. "You really don't see it do you?"

Obi-Wan concentrated a moment, urging Qui-Gon to get some extra sweet bread. "See what?"

"No wonder the Council was worried about you two. Is worried."

"Make no mistake, Healer. Though the act itself wasn't planned, the driving motivation behind it is well thought out. I won't be hidden out on the Rim like something to be ashamed of any longer. I certainly won't hide how I feel about Qui-Gon. It would not be fair, nor right to deny either of us that."

He waited to see how she would react to that before continuing. Grewlii smiled widely. "Good!"

"The more open we are about it, the less room the Council has to maneuver in. They don't understand the bond and what they don't understand they can't control. And what they can't control…"

"If you listen to them, there's nothing they can't control."

"Well, we just disputed that theory, didn't we?" His attention split again, that part of him that was completely Qui-Gon's noticing that they had been apart a bit too long. He looked up to see Qui-Gon heading back with a tray of food, only to be waylaid by several other masters. Locking his fingers tightly in his lap and trying to slow his breathing that was beginning to speed, he returned his attention back to the female Narn.

Her sharp teeth glinted in the subdued light, "Yes, and I suspect that isn't the last thing you'll do to prove their lack of control."

Obi-Wan glanced back up to see his bondmate try to step around one of the masters blocking his path only to have said master move with him. [Qui-Gon?] A fine tremor ran through his muscles now and he found it harder to concentrate on the conversation. "Well, I do have something else in mind, if nothing else works."

[Obi-Wan.] The name was tinged with the first vague stirrings of desperation as once again Qui-Gon found himself blocked in. The coldness and ache that seemed to be a persistent symptom of a soulbond that was overstrained crept into Obi-Wan's fingertips. The young knight was getting the impression from his bondmate that the other masters were deliberately delaying him.

Forcing them apart, humiliating them with pain.

A warning from someone on the Council about the consequences of disobedience.

With difficulty he focused on Grewllean, obviously having missed any comment she might have made. "Pardon me?"

She was frowning at him now. "Something's wrong isn't it?" She looked over to Qui-Gon and back again, eyes widening in comprehension. "The bond."

"There was an incident today, at the Council chamber. It's n-not very stable at the mo-moment." Those words seemed inadequate to the cold that was creeping up his arms now and he knew that the shivers were becoming visible. [Could you possibly hurry, beloved?]

"Come on," Grewlii told him, grabbing his hand and hauling him along behind her as she headed for Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon broke free finally just before they reached him and she all but shoved Obi-Wan into his bondmate's arms. Touching him brought the fire of Qui-Gon back to him in a rush, driving out the cold. A soft gasp was all he allowed himself as his hands dove under the tunics hidden by the cloak. He needed to touch his bondmate's skin, push back the pain that was eating at his nerves.

Qui-Gon took a more expedient route to flesh-to-flesh contact, simply leaning over and pressing his forehead to Obi-Wan's. He let his eyes slide closed and fed every bit of his energy into the bond, receiving the same back from his lifemate. Emotions swirled together until they were indistinguishable and blended into contentment.

[Next time I go with you or we eat in our quarters.] He shuddered delicately and tightened his grip, knowing he was leaving bruises.

[Agreed.] Qui-Gon's grip, if anything, was even tighter.

[Or we resign. There was no reason to do that.] Hurt and betrayal laced his words.

[Again, agreed.] He felt sudden amusement flood their link. [But I believe they are regretting it now.]

Obi-Wan followed his bondmate's attention and saw Grewlii, still holding the tray of food she'd rescued from Qui-Gon's grip, scolding the masters like they were errant children. [I'd feel sorry for them.] He chuckled aloud. [If they didn't deserve it so richly.]

Grewlii finished her tirade and the masters beat a quick retreat. She then turned her glare on the two bondmates. "Here," she said, shoving the tray back at Qui-Gon who managed to take it while still maintaining his hold on Obi-Wan. "Take this and go back to your quarters. You need the time alone to help the bond restabilize. I'll come by and check on you tomorrow."

Obi-Wan nodded, not feeling up to verbal speech. Hoping his eyes conveyed his gratitude.

[I carry the tray, you carry me?] he teased as they made their way past tables full of silent staring people.

In response Qui-Gon handed him the tray and then picked him up seemingly effortlessly, managing to make it so with judicious use of the Force. Obi-Wan shivered at the thought of what the Council would do to them for this blatant display. The rest of him reveled at being in his mate's arms again and he closed his eyes and rested his head on Qui-Gon's shoulder. The trip back to their quarters passed in complete silence.

Balancing the tray carefully, he reached out with his other hand and activated the doorplate, setting it to privacy mode. No visitors short of a planetary emergency. Qui-Gon continued across the room and to the couch, then he gracefully lowered himself onto the soft cushions, Obi-Wan still in his arms. Taking the tray from him, Qui-Gon laid it on the nearby table then wrapped himself around his bondmate even tighter, burying his face in the side of Obi-Wan's neck.

[Qui-Gon?] He sent reassurance, love and safety through the bond. Gently he laced his fingers between his lover's and held on tightly, letting his full weight rest against his lover's chest. Convincing them both of their solidity.

Words were a long time coming and when they did it was haltingly. [Too close,] Qui-Gon whispered into his mind. [I almost...] He trailed off sending an image of himself blasting the masters blocking his path with the Force, tossing them aside like so many battledroids.

[They drive us to do what they have done. Hurt other Jedi.] Obi-Wan ached for his mate. [Coming back to Coruscant may not have been the best idea. Telling them of the bond, flaunting it in their faces.]

[We hardly could have kept this hidden,] Qui-Gon pointed out reasonably. Then more softly, [And I don't want to hide .]

[Neither do I.] He reached up and petted the hair that had fallen over one shoulder. [But I don't want a repeat of tonight either. Just when I think I've forgotten how bad it hurt--]

The arms holding him tightened again. [I know. We will take precautions. And I will speak to Yoda about this. We are not without supporters, love.]

[Can you tell me what happened? I caught pieces of it, but not the details.]

[There's not much to tell, I'm afraid. They stopped me and kept asking me rather petty questions, about my time away, my Padawan's training, everything but the weather.]

[Considering the weather here on Coruscant is controlled, that would be rather pointless,] he said dryly. [It seemed very deliberate, the timing and spacing though.]

[I've no doubt it was.]

Obi-Wan let his mind examine all the permutations of the problem, tumbling the details around in his head. Meanwhile, he let his fingers stroke through the long silky hair, trying to release some of the painful tension in his master. Their stomachs grumbled at almost the same moment, making him smile. [Could you eat something, love?] Obi-Wan asked, opening his eyes to stare at the dark ceiling.

No answer. He let his gaze travel to Qui-Gon's face to find the older man smiling at him.

Hungrily.

[I think I can manage something.]

His breath caught at that look, then Qui-Gon began nibbling on his neck again and rational thought disappeared. Hands slipped under his tunic, stroking over the skin on his back, as lips continued to move over his throat, delicately biting and licking just the way he liked it. Shivers of a whole other sort chased each other through his body, setting his body afire. Every touch of hands and lips pushed away everything. Everything but their love for each other.

He fumbled loose his belt and tossed it to the floor, wanting more of that touch. Qui-Gon obliged, pulling back just long enough to pull off first Obi-Wan's tunic, then his own, before resuming his onslaught, redoubling its intensity. Warm skin rubbed all his torso now. A soft moan fell from his lips as he let his head fall back, exposing more of his neck to that maddening touch. His bondmate nuzzled at the passion mark he had made earlier sending a white-hot bolt of pleasure straight to his groin. "Ohhhh..."

His hips rocked involuntarily, and he felt this aching to be filled rise in him.

[Yes.] Qui-Gon arched up against him, and he moaned again, desperation tingeing the sound this time.

Obi-Wan leaned forward to remove his boots. He needed to free his aching erection that was straining against the tight pants. Needed to give his bondmate access to every part of him. Needed to be joined with him as close physically as they were mentally at this moment. His movements were forestalled by a surge in the Force, holding him in place while the remainder of his clothes were removed. All the while Qui-Gon's hands and mouth were still busy caressing and stroking. Hands that seemed to be everywhere. Moving across his skin, drifting over his stomach, pausing to twist a nipple into hardness, and all he could do was wiggle and moan from this position. Gathering his will for a moment, he captured his lover's hands before they could move further down and start stroking him to climax.

[Wait... wait a moment, please,] he managed to say, getting a brief reprieve. Blue eyes sparkled at him as he shifted so he was straddling the other man's lap.

[How long a moment?] Qui-Gon teased.

"Just long enough for me to do this..." he muttered, undoing Qui-Gon's leggings and gently pulling the cock out of the concealing cloth, stroking down the hot length. He watched as Qui-Gon's eyes slid shut, his hips lifting, mutely asking for more of his touch. Reverently he rubbed the pad of his thumb over the head, smoothing the leaking fluid around. Pure pleasure sang through the bond and raised his own arousal as he let his hand slide the full length again. Obi-Wan leaned forward and sucked a puckered nipple into his mouth.

Qui-Gon moaned deeply, reaching up and holding Obi-Wan's head in place. [More...] he begged.

[Yessss.] Obi-Wan sucked harder, knowing he was going to leave another love mark on Qui-Gon. One that would remind him with every twitch of cloth across that nipple who he belonged with, belonged to.

His fingers wrapped more firmly around his mate's rampant erecti on and he started a steady stroking.

[Obi-Wan...] Qui-Gon panted, his head leaning against the back of the couch. He groaned. [Too much...]

It was his turn to tease. [You don't want to come? We have all night…]

In response his bondmate sent him an image of himself buried deeply in Obi-Wan, complete with accompanying sensations. He inhaled sharply, hands falling away to grasp his own erection tightly, preventing his own suddenly imminent orgasm.

[You don't want to come?] Qui-Gon echoed his own words back at him, once again unerringly seeking and finding that one particular spot on his throat.

His hands shifted again, this time grasping Qui-Gon's shoulders tightly as lighting arced through him. Obi-Wan moaned and came, just from his lover's mouth touching him in that place. Qui-Gon gave him no respite, continuing his nuzzling all through Obi-Wan's orgasm and after, as he stretched and prepared Obi-Wan with the Force.

Obi-Wan's erection never faded and now the urge to be filled was stronger than ever. He rode back on the fingers in him, wanting more. Then the fingers were removed, hands grasped his hips and he was slowly filled with something much more substantial than fingers. It seemed to go on forever, that stretching and filling. He sighed happily as felt his ass settle on his lover's thighs.

[Feels so good like this.] Experimentally, he flexed his muscles.

Qui-Gon moaned and thrust upward in response. [Yes...]

Determined this time to make it last, he captured Qui-Gon's mouth with his own, kissing him deeply. Carefully, he rose and fell on the thickness within him.

[Wish we could stay like this forever.]

[Yes, my beloved Qui-Gon.] A caress of his tongue against his lover's as Obi-Wan sank deeply into Qui-Gon's lap. [I shall love you forever.]

[Yes.] With a groan, Qui-Gon once again held onto his hips, taking control and increasing both the rhythm and depth of his thrusts.

[Deep, need it deep. Need to touch you forever,] Obi-Wan whispered, his spine arching backward, driving his lover as deep into him as he could.

[Yes,] Qui-Gon responded, leaning forward and biting Obi-Wan's throat. [Forever.]

The rush of lust took him and his muscles locked tightly at that electric bite. Obi-Wan pulled his lover's head tightly to his neck and rocked his hips sharply, rotating over the cock he was impaled on.

[I know... please... now...]

That fervent plea gave him the permission he needed. A hoarse calling of his beloved's name and his back arched even further, driving the last millimeter of his lover inside him. Heat boiled out of him, bathing both their stomachs with his seed.

An endless second later he felt his bondmate's climax join his own, shuddering, burying his face in Obi-Wan's shoulder. Gasping in unison, Qui-Gon pulled them both upright and they wrapped their arms around each other, aftershocks echoing between them. Obi-Wan buried his fingers in the long hair and sighed happily as the passion faded into the familiar comfort of the bond.

A moment later, he heard Qui-Gon chuckle and felt his amusement. [It was a good thing we left the dining hall when we did. I can just picture the Council's faces if we...]

[Oh dear.] He grinned and tugged a blanket off the back of the couch, which would conceal where they were still physically joined, should Ani return soon. [Though there is always speculation among the Padawans about the size of your… lightsaber.]

Qui-Gon looked at him, his surprise evident. [There is?]

[Stars above, yes. And as your trainee it often fell to me to answer the question.] Obi-Wan shifted slightly, so he might rest his head on his lover's shoulder.

[And what was your answer, Padawan?] Qui-Gon's hand idly began stroking Obi-Wan's hair.

[It varied, depending on my mood. But most often,] he paused for dramatic effect, [I said it matched the size of your reputation.]

Qui-Gon was silent for a moment. [I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult.]

Obi-Wan hummed happily. "A compliment, love. Trust me on this, considering its current location."

"Ah. Yes." He deliberately squirmed, shifting inside of his lover. "I can see where this could be a rather potent reminder..."

"Potent indeed." The younger man gasped as his prostate was brushed against.

Qui-Gon opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by both their stomachs once again growling in concert.

"Shall I get the food?" Obi-Wan grinned and twisted his torso, muscles tightening and rippling as he reached out to grab a plate.

"You keep moving like that and dinner will be delayed once again," Qui-Gon warned.

"And this is supposed to be a threat?" Echoing the words from the dining hall.

"Only if you want to avoid starving to death."

"So the rumor that one can live on sunshine, air and love isn't a true one?" Using the Force, he brought a plate within reach and began feeding Qui-Gon choice bits.

[I could almost believe we could. I certainly couldn't live without it.]

[We need to remember that tomorrow, and the day after.] He nibbled away at the food and Qui-Gon's fingertips as his lifemate returned the favor of providing sustenance.

[It is not something either of us is likely to forget.]

[The Council would prefer we did. That all Jedi did.]

Qui-Gon's expression became the stubborn one that he had often dreaded seeing back when he was a Padawan. [The Council is going to be disappointed.]

[And what did you have in mind, beloved?] A brief surge of the Force and he traded the now empty plate for another full one.

[What we discussed with Yoda, this afternoon,] Qui-Gon replied.

[You mean that discussion I missed because I was meditating?] He grinned around a bite of sweet bread.

[The discussion about you possibly joining the Council.] Qui-Gon regarded him seriously.

[Ah.] He frowned back at his lover. [You are determined to be serious tonight, aren't you? As you wish, Master. If the Council seat is offered to me, I shall accept and do my best for the Jedi.]

[I never had any doubts, love.]

He shifted, getting a bit uncomfortable now. [And what would you like me to do once I am on the Council?]

[What you would do anyway, love. Follow your conscience.] Blue eyes bore into his own as his lover spoke.

[And if that differs from what you want?] he asked hesitantly, eyes falling to his lover's chest.

"Obi-Wan." A hand lifted his chin, gently urging him to look up, once again meeting his lover's serious gaze. "If that happens I am sure we will have some lively discussions. But when have I ever denied you your own opinions?" Obi-Wan felt a trace of hurt through their bond accompanying the words.

"You haven't ever denied my right to opinions," he whispered. "But there are times you refused to listen to them, give them weight. I would decline the Council seat if it means that sort of hurt between us again."

It was Qui-Gon's turn to lower his eyes. "I have often been told my stubbornness is my greatest fault..."

"And your greatest strength, love. It kept you with me after that dark time."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "Love did that."

"It kept my things on the shelves here and you in your seat on the Council."

He watched as his bondmate's mouth quirked upward. "I will give you that." But Qui-Gon's expression turned serious again. "But it has also led me to close my ears to other opinions. You are right, love, I do have a tendency to not listen to things I do not wish to hear."

"And now that you are aware of it, it will get better." Carefully he raised himself upwards, starting to ease the physical connection between them.

Qui-Gon's hands grasped at him reflexively. [Don't. Not yet.]

"Shhh." He kissed Qui-Gon softly, gently nipping the thin lips. He settled back down. [I'll stay.]

[I never meant to shut you out, never meant to hurt you...]

[Stop that.] He gave Qui-Gon a shake. [There were plenty of times that my opinion wasn't worth the air I used to say it. But I learned, and you learned.]

[Yet you still fear I will treat you like that in the future.]

[Yes.] He shrugged slightly. [Time will cure me of that, I'm sure.]

Qui-Gon reached out and laid a hand against his cheek. [I am sorry. I do not think I have ever apologized for this...]

[You had not. Then again, my opinion turned out to be wrong. Anakin is a fine Padawan.]

That earned him a faint smile. [He is at that.] Qui-Gon sighed, running a finger over Obi-Wan's features. [Nonetheless I apologize.]

[Apology accepted, beloved. After all, you had to be convinced to take me…] He dropped a kiss on the end of his lover's nose.

[Hopefully I've made up in quantity what I lacked in enthusiasm at first.] Blue eyes sparkled with humor at him and Obi-Wan felt himself relaxing as the conversation turned less serious.

[Yes, Master... you have.] He rubbed their noses together and sighed, then nestled his head in the crook of his lover's neck.

Qui-Gon sighed in return. "I would not worry too much about this happening again in the future, love. I doubt I could ignore any thought of yours, even if I wanted to now."

"Isn't that just as bad?" he whispered softly. "That we become so close there is one, and not two?"

[You make our bond sound like it is something to fear...] Qui-Gon said.

"This hunger I have for you is boundless. Never-ending. I find myself wanting to meld into you until there is nothing of me left."

"Have you ever lost your sense of self, even when we are the closest? You are always there, always Obi-Wan, even when we are melded body and soul."

"I -- I don't know." And he didn't, that was the scariest part of all. He closed his eyes and let the sense of his bondmate lull him.

"I do." Qui-Gon's voice was determined. "You are always there, always with me, but you are always you. Joined but separate."

He nodded and conceded the point. "Yes, beloved." A tendril of thought reached out and brushed against them. "Ani is on his way back."

"We best clean up then. Otherwise we will have more questions to answer than either of us would want to." With a reluctant sigh, Qui-Gon lifted Obi-Wan up, breaking their physical connection.

He moaned softly, a flicker of the bond ache hitting him at the separation. Carefully he straightened his back, then stood. "Right, like he didn't know what we were doing."

"There is a difference between knowing and _knowing_." Qui-Gon straightened the leggings he still wore, tucking what needed to be tucked and fastening what needed to be fastened.

Obi-Wan gathered up his scattered clothes and disappeared into the bedroom with them as the door chimed. [It feels like some of his yearmates are with him, Master.]

[Better now than twenty minutes ago.] He heard his lover get to his feet and open the door, heard the gentle murmur of voices as Qui-Gon spoke to his padawan and the boy's friends.

[Twenty minutes ago I doubt either one of us would have noticed.] Dirty clothes put away and he stepped into the bathroom. [Joining me?]

No answer until Qui-Gon's arms wrapped around him from behind a moment later. [Yes.]

Obi-Wan leaned back into that embrace as warm water pounded down on both of them, glad to have Qui-Gon within reach again, even after such a short separation. Letting his fingers trace over the strong muscles and scars on his master's forearms, he spoke. [Everything all right?]

[Why wouldn't it be?]

He snorted wryly and closed his eyes. [After a day like today nothing would surprise me.]

[Not the homecoming you were expecting?] Qui-Gon asked.

[A war would have been less tiring.] The young knight let the strong muscles hold him up as the water chased the tension out of his body.

[You are tired.] Hands gently began to wash him, the touch soothing now instead of arousing.

[Aren't you? A Council meeting, sparring and several bouts of incredible sex with yours truly, and you aren't tired?] He yawned. [I think I'm insulted.]

Qui-Gon chuckled. [I would not say no to some rest.] He dropped a kiss on Obi-Wan's shoulder. [And the sex was incredible.]

"You know, if I wasn't so tired, I'd do it again," he muttered around another yawn. [You don't have to sleep, just sit somewhere you can hold me. Please.]

[I was planning on doing that anyway.] And arms tightened around him as the water was shut off, matching actions to words.

[Good.] Obi-Wan let himself be dried off, barely opening his eyes as Qui-Gon manipulated him.

A second later he felt an infusion of energy as his bondmate fed him some through their link. "Stop that." He grumbled with a soft thwap to his lover's chest. "This is a good tired. One that sleep will cure me of, nothing for you to worry about."

Qui-Gon sighed and wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan again. "We've lost a great deal of ground today, I fear."

"Less than two meters if either one of us is upset." Obi-Wan said as he leaned against the broad chest, then leaned back to catch the clouded blue eyes. "Perhaps five if everything is going well. Like it was when we first completed the bond." His lips quirked up. "Healer Grewllean is not going to be pleased."

"I doubt she will be the only one either." Qui-Gon waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "But those are problems for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." They moved towards the bed and Obi-Wan fell on it with a grunt. "Nothing for at least six hours, except some hard core snuggling and sleep?"

"Barring Sith attack or planetary catastrophe, yes."

"It will have to be very loud to wake me this night, beloved." He tugged up the cool sheets then opene d his arms to draw his lifemate into his embrace.

Qui-Gon came willingly and there was a moment of shifting as they got settled. [Sleep then, love. We will deal with all the rest in the morning.]

Love wrapped around him and he let it carry him off to sleep.

  
  


  
**TO:\\\RepublicSpace\\\Coruscant\\\JediTemple\\\Room4300B\\\Kenobi, Knight \\\24,984\\\FirstMonth FROM:\\\RimSpace\\\SenateConsularShip-D'Ka\\\Rilka, Ensign**

_General,_

_You last letter ended on an intriguing note. Be very happy indeed that you are at the Temple and not onboard ship. I would have run you around the bridge on night watch for that comment or withheld clean laundry. Not sure which. Maybe both. Though, if you have any holos of him... _

_In other news, they are breaking up the crew of the D'Ka in three months. Said we have been together too long and need to spread our expertise among the rest of the Fleet. The Captain is fighting it like mad. But we figure within six months we'll be scattered across the known galaxy. I'm already working on something that will help keep everyone in touch. I could have used your help though. And with the new Sector command..._

_That Darkness you both kept speaking of? It's definitely here and with you gone it seems to be spreading like a plague. Virulently and fast. We of the D'Ka seem to be immune so far; perhaps you and Master Jinn left us a bit of your Light. _

_The earrings. Did I forget to mention that they resonate? I'd blink innocently but that look would be wasted from across the galaxy. I'm sure you remember what it looks like, though._

_Oh, and might I say that you and Master Jinn look wonderful intertwined like that, when he first came aboard. And afterwards, I had no idea you could be so... masterful, Obi-Wan. To think, it started with nibbling on his fingers. And....well the Fleet censors would be probably be shocked, so I'll not continue..._

_But thank goodness for decent soundproofing Rill_

  
**TO:\\\RimSpace\\\SenateConsularShip-D'Ka\\\Rilka, Ensign \\\24,984\\\FirstMonth FROM:\\\RepublicSpace\\\Coruscant\\\JediTemple \\\Room4300B\\\Kenobi, Knight**

**intense blushing** [You want me to write her? After that last comment Qui-Gon?]

[Would you rather I write her?]

[That all depends on what you would say] **sidelong look*

**innocent look**

[It would almost be worth it...]

_Rill,_

_I do indeed have some holos of Jess, most of them are official shots taken from the archives, but I do have one informal one. They are being shipped to you. And to be fair, I have several of you that I am giving to him. Including that one of you climbing out of the mudpit on Galaxa IV. You remember that trip, right?_

_Yes, someone took holos and I have them all. It's good to be the General._

[And I wonder why there is a lack of holos of you then...]

[There isn't.]

[Then why haven't I seen them?]

[You have enough embarrassing holos from my padawan days.]

**leaves room** **sounds of rustling are heard**

[Qui-Gon! Get back in here.]

**comes back, carrying holos** [You're right. There isn't a lack.]

**reaches for the stack** [Beloved...]

**moves stack out of reach** [Yes, Obi-Wan?]

**innocent look** [I was just going to tell you about each one. If you'd rather I didn't...]

[By all means, love. Tell me. But I think I'll keep hold on them while you do all the same.]

**bashfully** [I was going to send them to you. You know, before. And didn't have the nerve.] **deep sigh and turns back to letter**

_I don't know what I can do to help you with the Fleet. I think that my rank has gone inactive, but I'll see what I can do. I didn't make any friends among the high command in the last few months. I can't say that it surprises me, unfortunately. Just let me know what I can do to help you, and I'll do what I can. Perhaps pass messages through me, since I have diplomatic rank?_

[Tell her to be wary. Though the warning is probably not needed. But we still haven't found out what is going on with the Guard in that sector and I have a very bad feeling about it.]

[I shall.]

[I mislike the fact that as soon as we leave, they break up the D'Ka's crew.]

[It doesn't surprise me. In fact, I expected it before we left.]

[I wish there was something we could do for them. The D'Ka and her crew were an island of light in a growing mire of conspiracies and encroaching darkness.] **pause** [And we still don't know who was behind Ayboshi's murder or the attempt at framing me.]

[Could we convince the Council to co-opt the entire ship and her crew to Jedi temple service?]

[Hmmm...] **thoughtful silence** [It would be worth a try. Though with the way things stand between us and the Council...]

[Well, we could always try to win enough money in the competition next month to buy her outright.]

[You think the Guard would sell her?]

[I think that between us, Master Windu and Master Yoda, anything is within the realm of possible.] **pauses** [And I'm not above persuasion.]

[I thought you felt we used that option too often.]

**inscrutable look**

_And when in doubt, go to the nearest Jedi temple, use our names and wait. You will be vouchsafed for anything you might need._

[That at least we can promise.]

[If I was still out there, this wouldn't have happened.] **grumble** [Don't say it, beloved. I know, but that doesn't make me want to be there any less.]

[I know, love. I didn't want to leave either. And I was only there for several months.]

_Qui-Gon asks that you be wary in the days ahead. I second that wish. Keep yourself safe, my friend. The Republic needs people like you in it. And I look forward to many more years of teasing from you, don't disappoint me. Pass my good thoughts and wishes onto the rest of the crew._

_Obi-Wan_

[And speaking of teasing...]

[Qui-Gon...don't you dare add anything to this letter. It's bad enough knowing that she watched. But to discuss my...] **brilliant blush** [...mastery.]

[Aren't you though? Masterful?]

**squirming slightly** [Well, maybe.]

**nuzzle ear** [Maybe?]

**more squirming** [I have trouble thinking when you do that.]

[Yes, I know.]

[So, are you telling me the letter is done, or are you typing when I'm not looking?]

**innocent look** [Would I do that?]

**rustle, sound of Jedi Knight getting up and offering the seat to the Jedi Master**[Yes. Go right ahead, beloved. She liked talking to you anyway.]

_Rilka, this is Qui-Gon speaking now. You are right, Obi-Wan can be quite masterful. And is quite frequently._

[And as soon as you finish this, I suppose I can prove it.] **strips off belt and tunics**

_I just have one question: you wouldn't happen to have any holos of said masterfulness would you?_

[Qui-Gon, you erase that line right now. You have me here. What do you need with holos?] **pause** [Then again, that would mean she didn't have them anymore.]

[Unless she makes copies.]

[It's another way to raise money.]

**deadpan** [It could at that.]

[Yours would sell far better than mine.]

**blatantly roving gaze** [I would dispute that.]

[Hmm. You write her some more. I'll be right back.] **leaves the room**

[What are you up to?]

**rustle of clothing** [Patience. You wanted to write to her...write!]

_I do know we can trust to your discretion. Teasing Obi-Wan is fine, but he has a surprising shy streak and I do not want him embarrassed unneedfully. Though you need not tell him that is my position._

**more rustles of clothing** [Ready?]

[Ready for what?]

**steps out in tight dress uniform** [To be mastered?]

[.....] [

Hit the send button, Qui-Gon.] **paces forward slowly**

**fumbling for button**

**click

  
  


  
**Interlude**

Qui-Gon could feel the warmth of sunlight on his outstretched hand and a whole other kind of warmth along the length of his body. He woke slowly to the delicious feeling of a night spent in his own bed, with Obi-Wan wrapped in his arms.

The softest of sighs came from the man next to him and a sleepy contentment emanated from his bondmate. Short silky hair rubbed against his chest as his lover shifted, finding a more comfortable spot to rest his head. For a long moment Qui-Gon just laid there, relishing in the feelings of being safe and warm and content. Of having his soul's reflection where he belonged. In his arms.

He didn't think about the upcoming day or the many things he -- they -- had to accomplish. There would be time for that later. Right now he just wanted to live in the moment. That quickly dashed off letter in the middle of the night to Rilka had been fun. As had being 'mastered' afterwards. He suspected that fun would be rare in the coming hours, though with Obi-Wan's sense of humor there was no telling. But the Moment asked that he enjoy the smooth skin, cool sheets and love that was touching him. So he did, drifting for quite a while on those sensations.

Distantly he heard the outer door chime. Unwilling to move and risk waking his lover, Qui-Gon reached out along another bond. [Ani? Could you get the door please?]

[Yes, Master,] the bright voice of his padawan answered.

Obi-Wan stirred slightly and a very sleepy question floated across the bond. [Hmm?] He sent reassurance and love back, soothing Obi-Wan back to sleep.

[Master? There's a lizard at the door. Says she's a healer here to see you.] Grewllean.

Briefly he toyed with the idea of having Ani tell her to come back later, but almost immediately dismissed it. He was a Jedi Master and had responsibilities. He couldn't ignore them and go back to sleep. Much as he might want to. [Tell her we'll be out in a moment, Ani, thank you.]

[Yes, Master.] There was a pause and then the curious voice commented, [Wow, she's like Master Yoda. Short but powerful.]

Qui-Gon chuckled. [Yes, she is. Like a certain padawan I could name as well.]

[Obi-Wan isn't short.] The voice was indignant.

[Obi-Wan is no longer my padawan.]

[No, he's not. Said he was your cuddle bunny. What is a cuddle bunny, Master?] Anakin deliberately skirted the other issue.

[Obi-Wan,] he answered, also broadcasting to his lover.

[Yes, Master?] The eyes opened immediately and Obi-Wan propped his head up on one hand.

There was a grumble from his padawan, something about an answer that wasn't an answer. [I'll start the tea.]

"How long have you been awake?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I heard my name and something about rabbits." He shrugged. "I'm afraid the rest escaped me."

"Ah." 'Good,' he thought. "Grewllean is here."

"And we are still abed?" Obi-Wan looked a bit aghast at that and scrambled for his robe.

"Ani is entertaining her until we get dressed." He got up more slowly.

"Ah." Leaving the robe unbelted, Obi-Wan strode across the room to get out fresh clothing. "We overslept though."

"We wouldn't if you hadn't put on that uniform."

"As you wish, beloved. I won't do it again." The robe fell to the floor in a puddle of blue silk and a pair of leggings was tugged on.

"I never said that," Qui-Gon protested, rather quickly.

"It's not worth the trouble," Obi-Wan answered distractedly as the boots were pulled on and fastened.

"I never said that, either."

"Are you going to get dressed?" A tunic covered the pale skin.

Qui-Gon looked down at his still naked form. "You think I should?" he said deadpan.

"I doubt Healer Grewllean cares one way or the other, but should anyone else show up…" [Shall I get rid of the uniform, or get it cleaned?] He held up the garment in question.

[Cleaned.] He moved over and got some clothing of his own out and began getting dressed.

[It seems far too distracting to keep.] His lover leaned against the wall and watched him put on clothes, eyes following every movement carefully.

[Distractions sometimes are a good thing,] he pointed out, deliberately slowing his motions, drawing out the moment. A warm hand traced along the spine then cupped one cheek of his ass. [A very good thing.] He turned around and pulled Obi-Wan into his arms. [The uniform stays.]

"Yes, Master Jinn." The eyes sparkled a bright green this morning and he felt strong arms wrap around him.

"I love you," he said softly, leaning over and kissing Obi-Wan gently.

"And I you." He was squeezed tightly, then released.

Qui-Gon went back to getting dressed. "Ready to face another day, love?"

"As ready as the Jedi made me, Master."

He nodded and opened the door into the main room. Anakin and Grewllean were sitting at the table, each with a cup of tea in front of them. Staring at each other, uneasily. They turned and smiled at him, both obviously pleased that they didn't have to keep each other company anymore. Well, Anakin smiled. He thought it might have been a smile from the healer, but with those teeth he wasn't completely sure.

"Good morning, Master Jinn."

He nodded to her. "Healer Grewllean." Crossing the room, he poured himself a cup of tea and smiled at Ani.

Obi-Wan followed him in and sat down at the table between them, reaching for an empty cup and a bit of bread. He nodded a welcome to them both. Grewllean was in her Healer robes again today, the gray with blue trim striking against her brown mottled skin and red eyes. She watched them both carefully. "You are feeling better?"

Qui-Gon exchanged a look with his lover, feeling a faint smile touch his lips. "Yes." Obi-Wan quirked his lips, but wisely remained silent at that.

"How much better? The Council will ask," she said bluntly.

"The distance and time we can be separated has decreased dramatically, thanks to yesterday's events." Qui-Gon didn't bother trying to hide his irritation at that. "At the moment the limits are pretty much the size of this room."

Obi-Wan reached out and brushed his fingers across the back of Qui-Gon's hand. [It will get better again. Not that I mind being so close to you.]

Grewlii looked very dismayed at that. "And before yesterday?"

"About ten times that." Absently he turned his hand, entwining his and Obi-Wan's fingers together. Obi-Wan tugged him closer, rubbing his cheek against Qui-Gon's stomach.

"It destabilized completely from those two incidents?" Grewlii sat back in her chair, her fingers turning the teacup absently. "I should have yelled at them more."

"The first time we were totally cut off from each other," Qui-Gon explained. "It was as bad as when Obi-Wan left the Jewel, except it happened all at once." His expression darkened but he managed to keep from saying the rest: that there had been a couple of Councilors who had not wanted to let him back out until they had had a chance to question him, even when it was apparent what was happening.

"Felt like I was missing half my body and soul, that they had been ripped away. I couldn't breathe," Obi-Wan said evenly, fingers tightening around his own the only outward sign of tension in his lifemate.

Inwardly, there was a moment of panic and remembered pain that was buried behind a shield. In response, Qui-Gon wrapped an arm around him, letting his fingers stroke through his lover's short hair. [It's over,] he sent, trying to reassure them both.

[No more, right? No more.] Obi-Wan sounded like he was trying to convince himself of that, leaning into the caress.

Grewlii looked even more distressed. "If I had the authority…"

"We are working on that," Qui-Gon replied dryly. [No, love. No more.]

"Rumor has it that Master Yoda came to visit yesterday," she hinted. "And that Master Windu intends on visiting, if I authorize it. And the second time, in the dining hall?"

"We were already stressed from the first separation. It took very little to push us over the edge."

"You separated anyway, knowing the bond was stressed?" Grewlii sounded surprised.

"It wasn't the first time. And it was just across the room." Qui-Gon grimaced. "A miscalculation, I admit."

"And we never thought they would keep us apart." [I'm strongly considering chaining us together when we are in public,] Obi-Wan interjected.

"It's a mistake we won't be repeating," he continued. [I would not totally dismiss such a notion, love.] Startled green eyes met his as Obi-Wan leaned back to judge his expression.

"Good, because as well trained as you both are and as strong as you are in the Force, your bodies are not designed to handle such strain. I don't want to find either one of you in my ward from psychic shock."

That was a sobering thought and Qui-Gon's grip on his bondmate tightened reflexively.

[Titanium or silk?] came Obi-Wan's rueful thought. [Or we could just hide here, or go offworld for the next year.]

The notion held more than a little appeal to him, but duty as always called. [I am not ruling that out. But let us first see if we can improve things so that we can stay here, or go where we are needed.]

Aloud he said, "You do not pull your punches, Grewllean. We appreciate your bluntness and rest assured we will take appropriate precautions."

"So you will listen and do exactly as you are told?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

[Caught you now, Master,] Obi-Wan whispered into his mind, a bit of humor returning. Reluctantly Qui-Gon nodded. He would not put his bondmate at risk.

"Good, and you, Knight Kenobi?" She turned that bright gaze on him. Obi-Wan nodded, not willing to speak aloud. "Wonderful. I will write my report and get back to you with my recommendations by the end of the day."

She stood and saluted Narn style. "Thank you for the tea, Padawan Skywalker, Master Jinn."

"Good morning, Healer." And then she was gone.

The door closed silently behind her and Obi-Wan sighed. "Quite a personality she has."

"I am glad she is on our side," Qui-Gon agreed.

"Definitely. I can't wait for her and Rill to meet. Jess doesn't stand a chance."

"Indeed." He smiled at his padawan who had sat quietly watching through all of this. "Good morning, Ani. Are you ready for a day of lessons?"

"Yes, Master. What am I to learn? History again?" The tone was dutiful enough.

"Oh I was thinking something a bit more... energetic. Would saber training be to your liking?"

"Saber training? Really?" Ani jumped up and grinned. "Yes!"

"After breakfast then."

"Yes, Master." The boy began to eat quickly.

[Oh, I think that was a good choice.] Obi-Wan grinned and loosened his grip some.

[After the last few months, I owe him some lessons he actually likes,] Qui-Gon said wryly.

[You could let him have my old skyhopper.]

He paused in his own eating and looked at Obi-Wan. [You seem to be hinting quite strongly that I let Ani go flying. First on the D'Ka, now...]

[He used to race pods, Master. And now... nothing.] Obi-Wan shrugged. [It just seems to be something he loves and wants to do. Perhaps I am empathizing a bit too much.]

[And perhaps I am not empathizing enough.]

An eyebrow raised ever so slightly. [Something else to balance between us?]

He smiled. [Perhaps.]

"So, Ani. Is this your first saber drill?" Obi-Wan asked as he reached to refill everyone's cups with tea.

Ani shook his head. "Master Qui-Gon's been teaching me the basics, but he says that the more complicated stuff has to wait until I build my own." The boy turned a hopeful gaze on Qui-Gon. "You think maybe I can...?"

"I think we can start talking about it, yes."

[Let's just hope he doesn't put a hole in the wall the way I did.]

[Perhaps you can help him. You share a love of tinkering that is beyond me.]

[Hmmm.] He felt Obi-Wan's attention drift into engineering and crystal resonances.

Qui-Gon sat back and spent the rest of the meal watching his former padawan and current padawan happily start making building plans. Colors, grip shape, tiny nuances of building the blade continued right up to the practice room door. Obi-Wan stopped before they entered and as was their custom bowed to his master, accepting the wisdom of his teacher in this learning. Ani echoed the gesture. It felt strange, having his past and present in front of him, strange but also very right. He had known from the moment he had meant Anakin that he had been meant to teach the boy, and Obi-Wan...

Well Obi-Wan belonged by his side. Always. It was as simple as that.

Obi-Wan caught the thought and smiled; a wave of love washed through him, brightening his soul. He opened the door and they filed in. Warm ups and stretches were dispensed with and Obi-Wan paced over to him. "What are we working on today?"

"Perhaps a demonstration for Ani first?" he suggested.

"Yes, Master. Which kata or shall I ask him?" The knight tilted his head in the direction of the boy who was holding his saber for him. Obi-Wan had let Anakin look at it, under the strict instruction that he not take it apart.

Remembering something from a letter that Rilka had sent him, Qui-Gon asked, "How about the fifteenth form?"

"Nothing like a challenge first thing in the morning." Obi-Wan muttered with a nod of his head. "Ani, I need my lightsaber back please."

Anakin handed it over and then stood back at the edge of the mat. Qui-Gon watched as Obi-Wan bowed to him, and then assumed the first position required by the kata. The brilliant blue white of the blade ignited on the second position.

Then the dance began. Up and around in an arc the lightsaber went, the narrow torso bending to match. Qui-Gon felt his bondmate's concentration narrow then broaden to match the demands of the exercise. The Force bent to the Jedi Knight's will as he began to slide from movement to movement sinuously. Done almost entirely from the ground, it had little of the acrobatics Obi-Wan so loved, but they weren't needed for this form. Tumbling rolls and swift turns filled the mat instead. The kata increased ever so slowly in speed as it progressed, the moves done in variations and combinations he had seen in other Jedi's combat forms over the years.

The apex of the kata was reached and then the forms began to slow again. Offensive moves from the first half turned into defensive ones in the second. He felt Obi-Wan reach for him through the bond, urging him to join with him mentally as he entered the last quarter of the exercise. Qui-Gon did, gladly, a bright melding of their souls as Obi-Wan moved through the last steps of the kata. The lightsaber was extinguished and then the salute.

Obi-Wan smiled and ran a hand through his dripping hair. "Well?"

"Flawlessly done, love," Qui-Gon replied, smiling his approval.

"That was great!" Ani enthused. "Will I be able to do that?"

"Eventually," Obi-Wan answered. [Now what?]

[I thought I would take a turn. Any suggestions?]

[Either the twenty-second with all those slow moves, or the first, so he can see how you finesse it.]

[We can both walk him through the first after. I'll do the twenty-second.] He walked forward, as Obi-Wan moved off the mat, taking his former position.

[Yes, beloved. I will enjoy watching you.]

[An added incentive,] he replied, before turning his awareness inward. He took a few minutes to center himself then he began the form. Unlike the form that Obi-Wan had completed which had varied in speed, at its height reaching full combat, the twenty-second form was performed in slow motion from beginning to end. As such it required a higher level of perfection of each individual movement and a stronger focus. Each movement had to be done smoothly and with absolutely no errors; even the smallest mistake disturbed and ruined the pattern.

It required a total submerging of self to the kata; no stray thought could be allowed to interrupt. As such it could be used as a form of meditation, but one that was incredibly difficult to achieve. But that very difficulty made it all the more profound when done correctly and it had always been one of Qui-Gon's favorites.

The part of him that was Obi-Wan flowed through the movements with him. He sensed his soul's reflection breathing in time with the slow movements, heart beating in synchronization with his own measured pace.

A seamless whole of spirit housed in two bodies.

The kata made him aware of that fact as never before and seeing the reality of their connection now threatened to overwhelm him with its perfection.

[Balance, love.]

The words were whispered into his mind, the bond being drawn back slowly and carefully, giving him the room he needed to get perspective. He finished the form with his usual expertise but part of him was still bedazzled by that single glimpse of the truth of the bond. Obi-Wan was stepping forward and came within reach as he finished the last sweeping movement. One hand came out and cupped his cheek, a warm light in the changeable eyes that held the other half of his soul.

"Flawless, Master." Soft cultured tones echoed his earlier words. He smiled, still caught up in the feelings enough to prevent words. Qui-Gon felt Obi-Wan's thumb brush over his cheekbone before the hand slipped away. "I'll start Ani on the first form. Why don't you meditate?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I just finished meditating."

"As you wish." Obi-Wan stepped back and gestured for Ani to come join them on the mat. The boy came forward eagerly, eyes shining with excitement. As he had been shown, so Obi-Wan showed Ani how to get into the first position of the first form: feet a certain distance apart, arms held to the sides, torso held straight. Second position, then and again to third. The light disappeared from Anakin's eyes as no lightsaber showed up in the exercise. Obi-Wan caught the disappointment and looked back at his master to intercede.

"The saber will come soon enough, Padawan," he reassured the boy. "But this way, you will be ready to wield it when it does. One must learn to walk before they run." Qui-Gon smiled then and added, "I have no doubt you'll be running before the week is out."

"If it's any consolation, the teaching masters didn't let me get past the fifth position, first form for nearly a week," Obi-Wan added. [And only that because I practiced for hours on my own.]

[Determination has never been a lack of yours, love.] "Besides," Qui-Gon continued aloud, "that will give you time to build your lightsaber."

"Can I see what it looks like with a 'saber?" Ani asked, eyes darting back and forth between them.

"Somehow I knew you were going to ask that." He turned to Obi-Wan and asked, [Together?]

A grave nod from his mate, then Ani grinned and went back to the edge of the mat to watch. First form, Qui-Gon had been doing it for nearly forty years now, and could probably do it in his sleep. Probably even had at some point.

[Side by side?] Obi-Wan asked as he unclipped the saber from his belt.

[To begin with,] he responded, raising his own saber. [Then as the dance.]

[You will bring him into the bond to show him?] Curiosity as to what the training bond would feel like from the other side of the equation.

[That is the usual procedure.] He glanced sideways at his lover. [You don't mind?]

[I've never bonded to train with anyone but you.] A casual shrug and Obi-Wan stepped into first position, his lightsaber coming alive in his hand. [I do not know enough about it to mind.]

Qui-Gon mirrored the stance. [I do not think Ani would bother you, but not all bonds are alike. They are as different as the people involved.]

[We won't know until it happens will we? Bring him in now, if you would. I would hate to be thrown off balance in the midst of a kata.] Obi-Wan's lips twisted in a slight smile. [Could be messy.]

[And would certainly lower Ani's impression of his masters.] Qui-Gon used the turn of phrase deliberately, wanting to see how Obi-Wan would react.

[Me? A master? Oh no. I just made knight. To paraphrase someone badly, 'Don't know nuthin about raising no padawans.'] The slight smile turned into a full-fledged grin. [I'll just help you out. Offer my advice from time to time.]

'Ah, the delusions we tell ourselves!' Still if it helped Obi-Wan deal with the situation to think that he was "just helping out from time to time," Qui-Gon wasn't going to disabuse him of the notion. Even if their bond made him as much Anakin's master as Qui-Gon himself was. He merely said, [As you wish, love,] then reached out and opened his mind to their padawan.

[You wish me to be--] Obi-Wan started to answer then stopped as he felt the third person impinge on their consciousness. Balance wavered for a moment until a focus snapped into place. Anakin. It was like the previous times that Qui-Gon had used the bond to train his padawan, and yet it was not. There were still two in the bond, Anakin and another. The other was himself and Obi-Wan. They still existed as separate entities and identities, but Anakin perceived them as one person now.

[Oh wow,] the boy muttered, instantly aware of the situation. [You're... wow!]

[This is very…different,] Obi-Wan said almost at the same time.

[Yes it is,] Qui-Gon replied to both of them.

[Shall we start then?] He felt his lifemate draw back some mentally, typical of Obi-Wan when preparing to do something unfamiliar.

He nodded his acquiescence and as one they started the kata. Movements that seemed so simple on the surface, but with intricacies that were buried in them that all Jedi learned over the years. Ones that he was finding even now, as he did the exercise again. It went perfectly, from beginning to end.

They turned in harmony and began again, this time as a Dance. A ritual sparring. Just like the day before, they began slowly and gradually worked their speed up to blurring, their sabers dancing between them, clashing then pulling away, laser blades passing within centimeters of flesh. Everything went well until they felt Ani's surge of excitement along the bond, and Obi-Wan stumbled in surprise. Qui-Gon twisted, but not enough. The lightsaber hissed against his flesh and the pain flashed through all of them. He managed to keep from falling but only barely.

Obi-Wan's face went ashen in that instant and he turned the saber off, throwing it across the room. [Qui-Gon, beloved?]

[Give me a moment,] he asked, struggling to beat back both the pain and the sudden rush of memories it had triggered.

Memories of the last time he had been wounded by a saber.

Memories of dying as a result.

This of course was nowhere near as bad, barely a flesh wound, but his body in that first moment did not distinguish that. Faintly he was aware that his lifemate was holding Anakin in his arms, preventing the boy from running. Then Obi-Wan was pushing him out of the training link with Ani, cutting the memories of dying off from the boy ill equipped to deal with them.

The realization that he had been broadcasting the trauma to his padawan was enough of a shock to get himself back under control. He ruthlessly wrestled the memories and the feelings that went with them back into the corner of his mind where he kept them hid, then looked up. Right into his bondmate's pale face.

[I'm sorry, so sorry,] Obi-Wan whispered faintly, tears streaking the white flesh. [Should have been faster.]

He got the distinct impression that Obi-Wan would have run with Ani, if he could have. Without even thinking about it, he reached out and pulled them both into his embrace, hugging them tightly. Qui-Gon didn't say anything. He wasn't sure he was up to words just yet, but he tried to let his actions speak for him. Obi-Wan hugged him back, and they all rocked together for a long while.

[Perhaps I should spend some time bonded with Ani...] Obi-Wan finally offered.

[Perhaps,] Qui-Gon replied, finally finding his voice again, at least his mental one. [After what just happened, I am unsure how he would take to me touching his mind right now, but he should really have someone with him in all ways.]

Cautiously Obi-Wan let Qui-Gon see what was going on in the bond that still existed between himself and Ani. His padawan had gotten both sides of the ugly moment on Naboo in that split second before Obi-Wan had cut him out. To help counteract that Obi-Wan was surrounding the shocky mind with love and reassurance, cushioning the emotional impact.

Feeding more recent memories of the bond, memories of Qui-Gon's living presence in him. Whether or not it was soothing Ani, it was definitely soothing him, allowing him to push the memories even further back into his subconscious.

Far enough back that they could all breathe easier.

He could feel both of them relaxing somewhat, though Ani kept his face tucked in tight to Obi-Wan's chest.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said softly, leaning back into Qui-Gon's chest. "Padawan, we need to finish the training exercise, when you are ready."

The boy nodded, before taking a deep breath and pulling back. Looking up, he met Qui-Gon's eyes. Qui-Gon managed a reassuring smile, then tentatively reached out through the training bond to him, feeling pleased and relieved when Ani did not flinch away.

"I am sorry for my lack of control, Anakin," he said seriously. "That was not something you should have been subjected to."

"You didn't mean to, Master." A small hand patted his chest. "And Master Obi-Wan looked after me."

"Yes, he did." He let his gaze meet that of his bondmate's. [Thank you.]

[You're welcome. We aren't done discussing this.] Obi-Wan's expression promised a long discussion, about any number of things. "So, why don't we let Master Qui-Gon rest and heal his burn, Padawan?"

The words brought awareness of his injury back to the front of Qui-Gon's mind and he restrained a grimace as it once again made its painful presence felt. Relatively minor or not, it still hurt quite badly.

The small hand still resting on his chest shifted to rest near the injury, and before he could divine Ani's intent, healing energy was pushed to him. In moments the only sign left was the scorched material and a slight pinkness to the skin. Looking into his padawan's eyes, he saw that Anakin was quite aware of what he'd done this time, unlike when he had healed Obi-Wan several months before. The delight and wonder at discovering a new skill were more than evident.

"Thank you," he said gravely, making a mental note to talk to Grewllean about possible tutoring for the boy in Force healing. If he was going to do it, he had best know the risks and how to minimize them and it was not a subject Qui-Gon knew as much about as he would like.

[Perhaps for my peace of mind, you should,] Obi-Wan said wryly.

"Welcome, Master. Now we can all finish," Ani said happily and crawled out of the pile.

[The resilience of youth,] Qui-Gon observed wryly, climbing to his own feet.

[I seem to recall you saying the same thing about me.] Obi-Wan stood and went to retrieve his 'saber. There was a dent in the wall and a matching dent in the casing. Qui-Gon wisely chose not to comment. The knight turned it on and made sure it still functioned properly, swinging it through the air. [From the beginning or from where we stopped?]

[From the beginning, I think.] Igniting his own 'saber he faced his bondmate and saluted.

The salute was returned and they began the dance again. He could feel Ani nearly vibrating in place as they got closer and closer to the spot where he had been hurt the last time. Obi-Wan, on the other hand, didn't even react as they completed the previously disastrous move. There were too many years of training exercises and tightly focused concentration not permitting the same mistake twice. Qui-Gon felt a brief surge of pride at that, quickly submerged in the patterns of the dance. Half a dozen more movements, and they finished.

They stepped back and bowed, then Obi-Wan smiled and dramatically fell on his back on the mat. One bright green eye winked at him. "You wore me out, Master."

"If your stamina is that low, it is obvious we need to do this more often," Qui-Gon responded serenely.

"As often as you like, Master, of course." The tone was proper; the tightly shielded thought behind it was anything but.

Catching hold of one particular image he added some details of his own and sent it back. [We'll have to try that one later.]

"Still, I think that is enough for today." Qui-Gon turned to Anakin. "You have a few hours of free time, now. After lunch, we'll go looking for the parts to build your lightsaber." He paused. "That is, if you still want one?"

Anakin thought about that for a moment and he watched as the boy's gaze fastened on the 'saber hanging from his belt. "Yes, I do."

"Good. Go on then. We'll meet back at our quarters right after lunch." Anakin nodded and with a hasty bow, ran out the room.

Obi-Wan stared up at him from his position on the floor. "Nicely done."

"For the most part," he replied, thinking of his earlier slip.

"A bobble. They happen, or so you told me over and over."

"Indeed." He folded himself down to sit on the floor beside Obi-Wan. "And far better in here than in the field." Idly he reached out and picked up one of Obi-Wan's hands.

The younger man rolled over and propped his head up on his free hand. "Infinitely better. We had the time to deal with it somewhat gracefully."

"Relatively."

"Beloved, you just broadcast a natural reaction. I was the one that wanted to run screaming from the room."

Qui-Gon tightened his grip. "But you didn't."

"Because I couldn't." A shrug and Obi-Wan caressed his fingers.

"I'm sorry."

"Would you stop that." Obi-Wan growled and there was a flash of anger, he tried tugging his hand free, a paradox to the words now being spoken. "I have no wish to be anywhere but with you. Bonded to you. Regret has no place within us."

But Qui-Gon did not let his hand go. "I know." He smiled faintly. "That was not what I was apologizing for."

"What then?" Giving no ground.

"For my 'natural reaction' as you called it. I had truly thought I had dealt with the memories, the feelings from that time." He sighed. "Such are the lies we tell ourselves."

"I'm sure I have one or two land mines in my subconscious as well. Perhaps…" There was a long pause. "Perhaps we should speak to Healer Grewllean about it."

"Perhaps." Qui-Gon had always dealt with this kind of thing on his own, but that was before any repercussions would be shared and not his alone.

"We are told to be self sufficient." Obi-Wan spoke slowly, clearly working his way through the logic. "And yet the bond contradicts that." A deep breath and another pause. "We need to change tradition, and not just for ourselves. How many Jedi have failed because they thought they had to solve everything themselves?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "It goes beyond that, to the heart of the tradition, the tendency of holding one's self aloof from those around us. Until it has become expected by everyone, Jedi and non-Jedi alike." "The way we were treated by the Fleet."

"Yes." He regarded Obi-Wan soberly. "There is much that must be changed."

"The Republic's decline is due just as much to the Jedi as it is to the Senate."

"A sobering thought. And all the more reason to fight for change in the Council." Without even thinking about it, Qui-Gon's free hand reached out and stroked through Obi-Wan's hair.

Obi-Wan moved closer and rested his head in Qui-Gon's lap. The younger man was nearly purring. "Yes, it is."

"We should go speak to Master Yoda," Qui-Gon said, but he didn't make any move to get up.

"In an hour," Obi-Wan said softly, wrapping an arm around him and closing his eyes.

Qui-Gon brought their still joined hands to his mouth and kissed his bondmate's knuckles. [And what would we do in the meantime?]

[Just be in the Moment?] He felt his bondmate's mind wrap around his. [Or we can go find Master Yoda.]

Somehow talking to Yoda suddenly did not quite so urgent. [It can wait for an hour, love.]

Gratitude from Obi-Wan washed over him. [Thank you.] Qui-Gon didn't answer in words, just sent a wave of reflection through their bond and continued silently stroking Obi-Wan's hair. For almost thirty minutes it was quiet, the only sounds their breathing, the occasional rustle of cloth and the whisper of his fingers through his life mate's hair. A soft chime sounded from the door, someone wanting to come in. [Ani must have palmed the lock on his way out.]

[Bright boy.] Qui-Gon reached out through the Force and found a familiar signature on the other side of the door. "Enter," he called out tripping the lock.

A moment's regret when Obi-Wan sat up and smoothed his hair, and Mace Windu was stepping into the room. He looked a bit startled to find them sitting on the floor. "Qui-Gon, Knight Kenobi. Can I speak with you?"

"Of course," Qui-Gon replied.

"It's about yesterday, in the council chambers... "

"Yes?" He couldn't keep the coldness out of his voice, despite his best efforts.

Mace sat on the floor opposite them, his eyes held mute appeal. "I'm sorry. I... I should have stopped them or insisted, or something."

"Yes, you should have," Qui-Gon agreed, not giving an inch.

"Next time," the dark man held up his hand, "should there ever be a next time, I will."

Qui-Gon felt his tension ease a little at the promise. "The best anyone can hope for is to learn from their mistakes," he said softly, an acceptance of sorts.

"I've made enough of them, of late," Mace muttered. The solemn face shifted a bit. "I also came to tell you of Mundi's opposition."

"He's made no secret of it. It was quite obvious yesterday."

"He was in the dining hall yesterday," Mace said softly.

"Bloody hell." Obi-Wan spoke for the first time since Windu had joined them. "He was behind what happened? Trying to keep us apart?"

"I cannot say for sure. He was there and he was speaking to the ones that stopped you before--" The other master sighed and rubbed a hand over his head, clearly tired of diplomacy. "Yes, I think so. So does Master Yoda."

Qui-Gon exchanged glances with Obi-Wan. "I wish I could say that this came as a surprise, but it does not." He sighed, feeling suddenly weary.

"You could ask for his resignation."

"We could," Qui-Gon said.

"You have something else in mind?" Mace asked.

"We haven't ruled anything out yet."

[Do you and he always talk like this?] Obi-Wan asked through the bond.

[Like what?] Qui-Gon responded surprised.

[This rather annoying tit-for-tat, give-an-ounce-of-information-at-a-time thing. I thought you liked each other.]

[We do.] He considered for a long moment. [I suppose we do, I really hadn't noticed.]

[You both sound so… stuffy.]

He gave his bondmate a look. [You think I'm stuffy?]

[Listen to yourself.] Obi-Wan gave the look right back. [You may not be stuffy, but you certainly sound it.]

Qui-Gon glanced back to Mace. "Obi-Wan thinks we're being stuffy."

"I am not… stuffy," Mace said with great dignity.

Obi-Wan just leaned over and bapped his lifemate on the arm. "You both were. Get over it. Talk. We're supposed to be on the same side here." [And didn't he sound stuffy, just then?]

It took great effort to not smile. "He does have a point, Mace."

Windu looked rather startled, "I had forgotten how… energetic… Knight Kenobi was about making his point on occasion."

"You're not bonded to him," Qui-Gon said dryly. Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything else.

"Alright then. Since we are on the same side, as was pointed out to me, I'll tell you this. It was Ki that's been behind almost everything where the lifebond was concerned, in one fashion or another."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "Why?"

"I'm not really sure. A cultural taboo perhaps?"

"Strong enough to override his dedication to the Jedi?"

"He sees it as dedication to the Jedi. That what you are doing detracts from that. Somehow lessens your ability to do your duty, and the limitations you are currently laboring under certainly support that."

"Limitations that are temporary," Qui-Gon pointed out. "Though what happened yesterday set us back probably at least a month."

"A month?" Mace echoed. "A month for a few moments' misjudgment."

He shrugged. "It might have been less if not for the incident in the dining hall."

"You seem to be taking it rather well," Mace said softly, his gaze darting back and forth between them.

Obi-Wan snorted mentally, but kept his expression neutral. Qui-Gon shrugged. "There are worse things than being forced to be constantly within in the presence of the love of your life."

Something in the other man eased at that and it occurred to him that the council, Mace, the Jedi Order in general had no idea what to make of the bond. Love they could understand.

"So, I'll start checking up on Mundi and see what could be driving him this way," Mace said finally.

"This isn't like him," his lifemate said softly. "It doesn't fit his personality."

"I agree. Mundi has never been intentionally cruel before."

"Knight Mundi is well attuned to the Dark side, and this borders on it. You would think if he was going to do something, it would be cloaked better." Obi-Wan continued.

"Exactly. It makes no sense." Qui-Gon sighed and turned back to the other Master. "Thank you Mace. It is nice to know we still have friends on the council. I confess the last few months I had seriously been questioning if I did."

"You do and I am not the only one." Windu leaned back and rested his hands on the mat. "Is there anything else we need to talk about before I go to my budget meeting?"

"Nothing that can't wait until the next council meeting, tomorrow."

"Until tomorrow then." He nodded casually and got to his feet.

Qui-Gon watched him go, and then turned to his bondmate. "Stuffy?"

"Occasionally." Obi-Wan shrugged, "Though less often than before we bonded."

"Stuffy?" he repeated.

"I'm sorry!" His lifemate threw his hands up in the air. "I will never use the term in relation to you again. All right?"

"My bondmate thinks I'm stuffy," Qui-Gon said mournfully to the empty room.

"What can your bondmate do to make it up to you?"

"Well..."

Obi-Wan turned and began slinking towards him on all fours. "What would you like your poor misguided bondmate to do for you, Master Jinn?"

Instantly a series of erotic possibilities flashed through his mind. "You could kiss me for starters," he said, deliberately pitching his voice low.

[Lock the door.] Ever so slowly Obi-Wan closed in on him, then brushed their lips together. A wicked lick along his bottom lip and finally, a true, deep kiss.

It was all Qui-Gon could do to pull enough of his attention away to send a tendril of the Force out to lock the door as requested. That tongue chased his own around his mouth for a while, and then his lover drew back his voice husky. "What else, or should I keep doing that?"

Qui-Gon considered. "Lose the clothes."

"Yes, love." And the slow striptease began. Boots first, unbuckled and tugged off while Obi-Wan faced away from him -which allowed him a wonderful view of Obi-Wan's still clothed backside. The belt came off next. His mate turned around and that made the tunics fall open, a broad strip of pale flesh tantalizing him. Carefully, the creamy cloth was shrugged out of and folded.

[Beautiful...]

[Only for you, Qui-Gon.]

The leggings rode low on the slim hips as Obi-Wan tugged the knot loose and let them slip down his legs. They crumpled into a soft pile at his feet and he stepped out of them, and then waited for the next order. For a long moment all Qui-Gon did was stare; he doubted he would ever get his fill of just looking at Obi-Wan this way, knowing it was no longer just a fantasy, that all he had to do to have him was just reach out and touch.

"Come here," he whispered.

He was answered with another softly voiced, "Yes, love."

His lifemate stepped -- no, glided -- toward him. All the muscles moving under that smooth skin, glowing under the bright lights getting closer to him. Obi-Wan knelt, legs spread slightly to accommodate the erection between them. Close enough to touch.

So Qui-Gon did so, laying his palm against the center of Obi-Wan's chest. The green eyes seemed huge, pupils dilated with arousal. It was the love that arched between them that warmed him though. Absolute devotion, trust, and respect for him shone out of his mate at this moment.

"Another kiss, love?" Obi-Wan asked softly, his hand coming up to cover Qui-Gon's.

"Yes." And he leaned forward meeting Obi-Wan's mouth halfway, his hand still resting over his lover's heart.

It was better than the first one. Warm lips and tongue, teeth clicking together. His lover moaned softly into the kiss. He got the impression that Obi-Wan liked how he had taken control, taken over for a while. When they finally pulled back -slightly --he smiled into Obi-Wan's eyes and said, "I seem to be overdressed. You think you can do something about that?"

The younger man nodded. He tugged off the boots covering Qui-Gon's feet, caressing the long arches with his fingers. Qui-Gon sat passively, watching him the entire time. Obi-Wan crawled behind him next, only to thread his arms underneath and start undoing the buckles on the belt. Face buried in his hair and warm breath on the back of his neck as the leather was peeled away and the tunic teased open. It was getting harder to just sit there without reaching out for Obi-Wan again. Actually, Qui-Gon clarified to himself as he gasped as his bondmate brushed the back of a hand against his left nipple, that wasn't the only thing getting hard.

Then Obi-Wan slid around in front of him and pulled the tunic off one arm… with his teeth. Qui-Gon watched as the lips danced lightly over his skin before fastening on to the edge of his tunic and tugging it down over one shoulder. Warm moist air blew across his skin as his mate straddled him to repeat the maneuver with the other side of his tunic. Qui-Gon shuddered and closed his eyes, almost immediately opening them again. He didn't want to miss any of this.

Even if it was killing him.

Obi-Wan followed the cloth as it fell down his arms, tasting the slightly sweaty skin and finally pulled his arms free of the restraining material. He returned to his kneeling position. "Do you wish to stand, love? Or lay back so I may remove your remaining clothing?"

After a moment's indecision, he laid back flat on the mat. His lover straddled him again, bare groin rubbing against his still clothed one for a moment, then Obi-Wan leaned down and breathed over the nipple that he had marked so fiercely the afternoon before. A barest flick of tongue against his flesh, then Obi-Wan slid down, nose tracing out the lines of defined muscle on his stomach.

By the time Obi-Wan reached the top of his leggings, Qui-Gon was visibly trembling in arousal. Obi-Wan nuzzled into the top of his leggings searching then finding the end of string that held the pants tightly closed. Taking the end of it in his mouth, he pulled up on the string undoing the knot.

Qui-Gon forgot to breathe .

Crouched over him, eyes bright with passion, Obi-Wan dropped the cord and began tugging on the thick material with his teeth again. Using the Force to levitate his lover off the ground, the leggings slid down his hips one inch at a time. Qui-Gon's arousal surged at the sight, at the knowledge, and he feared he would come at the next touch.

'So much for the much vaunted Jedi control,' he thought giddily.

Ever so carefully, his mate pulled the material up and away from his arousal, freeing it without even a warm breath across his aching flesh. Then his head dipped down and that breath was instead expelled hotly against his still covered sac. Obi-Wan nipped, catching only the leggings between those strong teeth, and tugged them down from there. Qui-Gon struggled to his elbows to watch as his mate slid the leggings down his thighs. There was the slightest bit of Force-enhancement in that pull, hurrying it slightly.

Not fast enough for Qui-Gon however, who was rapidly losing everything but desire for his bondmate. Obi-Wan must have caught that hint because he pushed the leggings the rest of the way off with a flick of his finger as he slid back up Qui-Gon's body and lowered him to the floor.

"What's next, love? That I might please you?"

Qui-Gon went searching for words but found they were beyond him at the moment. Instead he sent his feelings through the bond, along with the mental image of what he wanted, needed. Obi-Wan on him, in him.

"Yes, my love." Obi-Wan nodded and Qui-Gon felt strong hands along his thighs, finally. One leg bent and pushed towards his chest and a tendril of the Force prepared him for their joining.

He shivered in response, arching against the touch, trying to bring it deeper. It wasn't enough, nowhere near enough. [You, now.]

One final, softly voiced, "Yes, love." Then Obi-Wan was sliding into him, one long smooth stroke that filled him.

Yes.

This was what he wanted; this was what he craved all the time on some level, this joining of bodies that mirrored the joining of their souls. Obi-Wan just stayed there for a long moment, unmoving as he too reveled in their complete joining. Then he began to move, almost reluctantly leaving then sliding back in with a soft groan of joy each time his pelvis came to rest against his lover's.

Reaching up, Qu i-Gon brushed a hand against Obi-Wan's cheek, the gesture curiously tender in the midst of their passionate joining. [Love...]

Obi-Wan's eyes fluttered open at that and he captured that hand long enough to brush a kiss across the palm. Love returned and redoubled across their bond. Another kiss, this one to the inside of his knee, then a shift in his life mate's stance and the pace picked up. Qui-Gon caught the passion that had been simmering inside Obi-Wan and was now beginning to boil over. It didn't take long then for them both to reach their peaks, tumbling over the edge, together as always.

Obi-Wan held himself upright on trembling arms. [Oh, that was…]

[Not stuffy?]

Startled laughter. [Not stuffy at all, though you are stuffed at the moment.]

Qui-Gon chuckled. [And quite happily so.]

[It feels so good to be with you this way.] Obi-Wan leaned back resting his weight on his heels, still deeply buried, and stroked a hip with one hand. [Whole. Complete.]

[Yes.] One hand languidly caressed over Obi-Wan's skin.

[Love you.] They stayed like that until Qui-Gon's body finally pushed his lover's cock out. Obi-Wan just leaned forward and laid on top of him, legs intertwined and head resting overtop his mate's beating heart.

"Time is passing," Qui-Gon said with a sigh, aware of duty and responsibilities waiting for them.

"Mh-hmmm." Obi-Wan shifted and propped his chin up so he could look him in the eye. "And lunch as well and we are to meet Anakin afterwards."

"Yes." Neither of them made any move to get up however. "And the training room is reserved for the next junior class."

"And this is not the sort of demonstration they are prepared for."

"No, I don't believe that is what is scheduled." Qui-Gon nodded. "We best leave."

His lover nodded in agreement and with a languid kiss levered himself up. "Yes, Master."

Watching Obi-Wan get dressed was almost as enjoyable as watching him get undressed. Qui-Gon leaned back on his elbows and just watched. Leggings and boots covered up the long legs and shapely backside. Tunics were shrugged into and obscured the flesh, though not the graceful lines of shoulder, chest and arms. A belt tightened defined the narrow waist and hips. Lightsaber clipped to that belt and his lifemate was once again clothed.

"Beautiful," he murmured, smiling at the younger man.

A bit of a blush around the collar and the tips of his ears and Obi-Wan was walking towards him with the leggings that had ended up across the room. "You said that already."

"It bore repeating." Reaching out he took the garment from Obi-Wan's hand, letting his touch linger a few more seconds than necessary.

His lifemate ran a hand down Qui-Gon's bare flank. "Handsome."

"Blind," Qui-Gon countered.

"Blind?" Obi-Wan said mildly.

"Well, overly generous with your opinions."

"Overly generous?" Obi-Wan slid his hand up the tightly muscled stomach and brushed his fingers across a nipple. "I should keep my opinions to myself then?"

Qui-Gon inhaled a sharp breath at the touch. "Handsome is better than stuffy I suppose. Though almost equally erroneous."

"I see. So my judgment is in question where you are concerned?" Obi-Wan stepped back.

"I didn't mean that..."

"Perhaps." The knight shrugged casually. "You should finish dressing so we can go eat."

Qui-Gon did so, feeling suddenly cold. Their bond did not allow either of them to withdraw fully but Obi-Wan had pulled back as much as he could. Not enough to strain the bond, but enough for Qui-Gon to feel hurt. It betrayed itself in Obi-Wan with the finest of tremors in his hand as he unlocked the door and they stepped into the hallway. Their timing was still as excellent as ever; as they turned the corner, a line of Padawans passed them headed for the exercise rooms.

"The dining hall or our quarters Master?"

"Our quarters," he responded. He did not want to even think of facing a group of people with him and Obi-Wan at odds.

The briefest nod of acknowledgement and they turned as one to their quarters. The walk seemed longer and quieter than he remembered it. It took most of the walk for him to notice that Obi-Wan no longer walked beside him, but had fallen back to his old position of a half step behind. If anything, that made Qui-Gon's heart ache all the worse.

The moment the door to their quarters closed behind them he reached out and touched Obi-Wan's shoulder. [Love...]

[What?] The question was neutral.

[You know what.]

[You do not want to do this now. You really don't.]

[If not now, when?] He let a bit of his hurt flow through the link.

[When I have calmed down and I can think about why I am so angry. A couple of casual comments and you have me questioning my own opinions.] Obi-Wan 'stepped' into the link, anger, hurt and frustration, all of them came back at Qui-Gon.

Shock and bewildered regret flowed through Qui-Gon as a result. [I-I hadn't meant...]

[And that is the worst part.] His lover sighed and met his eyes for the first time since the training room. [Old habits die hard. On both sides.]

[Yes.] He reached out to caress Obi-Wan's cheek, stopping a centimeter from actually touching. [I am sorry, love. I would never intentionally--]

[We've had this discussion already, Qui-Gon.] His bondmate stepped forward into the touch and rubbed his cheek against the broad palm.

Qui-Gon closed his eyes, savoring the feel of the skin under his hand. [I am sorry, my Obi-Wan.]

[So am I, but this won't fix the problem, beloved.] Obi-Wan stepped forward, leaning his forehead against the broad chest. Wrapping his arms around him, Qui-Gon sighed deeply. [So what can we do that will?]

[I don't know. I just don't know.]

[Perhaps I should just give you permission to thump me when I slip back into old patterns.] He paused. [And I'll do the same.]

A soft laugh. [Didn't we just do that?]

He definitely felt like he'd been thumped emotionally. [I guess we have.]

[That wasn't what I meant, but I suppose it's a start.] Obi-Wan stepped back, this time a smile lighting his face. [Are we all right now?]

[I don't know. Are we?]

His lover raised an eyebrow at him. [It feels like we are.]

[Then I suppose we are.]

Another step towards the kitchen. [So, does everything have its own neat little box in your head?]

Qui-Gon blinked. [I...]

[A few words, everything neatly labeled and put away?] The tone wasn't mean or hurtful, just curious. [I mean, I've seen you do it for missions and training. Just never imagined it would apply to everything.]

Qui-Gon sighed, half-wistfully, half-wearily. [Would that it was that easy.]

"So... lunch, before an impatient padawan descends on you -- us." Obi-Wan turned and began searching through the cabinets. "Bread and a bit of cheese I think."

He sighed again. "You don't want to talk about it."

"I told you that the first time and you insisted. You seem happy that the issue is apparently dealt with." Obi-Wan spun around to face him, angered again. "Half the time you expect me to follow along like a padawan. Don't question, accept the answers, be the good loyal little soldier. The other half you don't know what to do with me, or are pleased, or tease me and I don't know what to do."

Qui-Gon stared, surprised and unsettled at his lover's outburst. He had sensed none of this and that upset him as much as Obi-Wan's unhappiness.

Obi-Wan continued on, "And I love you with every fiber of my body and soul. I know I am a good knight, a decent person, a halfway useful General when I put my mind to it. Everything has changed again. First I was your padawan and then I wasn't. I was a knight and then I wasn't. I was a General and then I'm not. I'm your bondmate and the Council doesn't want that. Obi-Wan's gotten lost in the mix."

"He's right in front of me," Qui-Gon said softly. "He's the one who I love with ever breath I take. I've always seen you, Obi-Wan. You, not your titles, your jobs."

"Maybe I just need some time to realize that. Let it soak in."

"Take all the time you need, love." He moved across the room and laid his hands on Obi-Wan's shoulders. "And whatever you need from me..."

"I will get. I know." Obi-Wan looked at him, his heart shining from his eyes. "You've always given me that."

"And I always will." He smiled faintly. "Even if you have to thump me first."

"You bring up this thumping thing quite a bit." The tone was amused.

"Yes, I've noticed that," he admitted cheerfully. "Perhaps we should arrange to thump the council."

"Depends on the kind of thumping you have in mind."

"We are all right now, aren't we?"

"I've met stone walls less stubborn than you," Obi-Wan said with an exasperated snort. His mouth twisted up in a smile. "Yes, we'll be fine."

Qui-Gon could not resist dropping a kiss on that smile. "Now I believe you were saying something about lunch?"

"Before I got interrupted by my poor put-upon bondmate, yes."

"Ah. My apologies." He smiled again. "But now that I have finished interrupting?"

"Bread and cheese are the sum total of our edible foodstuffs at the moment."

"Bread and cheese are fine. The company makes up for whatever the menu lacks."

"You say that now, beloved," Obi-Wan said with a shy grin at the compliment. "You didn't see what was on the menu."

"That terrible is it?"

His lover leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially, "Truly horrible. Can you imagine… they are serving tralla berries in cream."

Qui-Gon felt his mouth water at the mention of his favorite dessert, one of the few vices he had allowed himself over the years. "Oh, I'm sure I can manage to steel myself, Obi-Wan."

"I don't know. After all that exercise this morning…"

"Obi-Wan."

"Yes, Master?" Obi-Wan said with mock seriousness.

"There are some things one does not joke about. Tralla berries in cream is one of them."

"Forgive me, I shan't do it again." The green eyes sparkled wickedly. "Perhaps we should get a double serving. Save some for later?"

Memory stirred of sharing such a dessert while on the Jewel of Coruscant. "An excellent suggestion," he agreed heartily, visions of a repeat performance dancing in his mind's eye.

"Then we should hurry."

The berries and cream were wonderful, as was the chance to sit in the dining hall and just enjoy the company of other Jedi. Since most of the council were apparently out and about on business, they were approached this time by well wishers and friends, offering congratulations. Qui-Gon had no idea that many people had been aware of their relationship, at least not until Obi-Wan pointed out through the bond that the Temple was far worse for gossip than any ship. Back to their quarters afterwards, just in time to catch Anakin beginning to poke through the toolkit sitting on Obi-Wan's old desk.

"Padawan," Qui-Gon greeted him, with a faint smile, Ani's eagerness drawing forth memories of his own excitement at building his first lightsaber.

"Master! You're late," Ani said excitedly. "Um... I meant that--"

He chuckled. "You meant exactly what you said."

Ani had the good grace to look embarrassed. "Well, yes… but not the way I said it."

"I take it you are ready for your lessons?"

"Yes, Master!"

Obi-Wan edged around them and dug through the toolkit, pulling out some things, and grabbing other items off the shelves and out of drawers. A soft chuckle came from his former padawan. "I remember when I got to make mine , Ani. It was wonderful, another step towards becoming a Jedi."

"I remember as well," Qui-Gon said. "I had marked the day on my calendar weeks in advance."

"I don't know if I could wait weeks, Master," Ani said as he bounced towards the door.

"I think you've waited long enough."

Out the door they went and headed for the lower levels that contained the labs and manufacturing spaces in the Temple. The usual hustle and bustle of the Temple surrounded them. Most Jedi walking to their destinations. A few were running either to catch transports -- you could tell by the packs slung over a shoulder -- or to classes, a padawan braid or trainee grays making for a blur as they flew past. Then there were the rather serene elder masters that seemed to glide through the halls, robes of the darkest brown flowing over the white stone.

It was through this mix of races and ranks that they walked, Obi-Wan waving greetings to friends while Qui-Gon quietly related the tale of getting his own lightsaber to a rapt Anakin. They reached the supply room where the parts they needed were kept. "We'll just be gathering the components today, picking out the crystals," Qui-Gon told Ani.

"But? That's all? I thought I would get to--" Qui-Gon caught a image through the training bond of Ani swinging his 'saber through the air, showing it off at dinner that night.

"All in good time, Padawan. After all, this light saber will be with you for many years. You don't want to rush its making."

"Yes, Master."

Bins and cabinets lined the walls of the long narrow room. There were other people at the workbenches that were evenly spaced between the storage units, most of them padawans bent over small components, doing repairs to different items. Turning to Anakin, Qui-Gon asked, "Did you read the texts on what parts you'll need?"

[I suspect he has them memorized,] Obi-Wan murmured.

"Oh yes, Master Qui-Gon." Ani nodded eagerly.

"Why don't you pick out what you'll need then?" Qui-Gon gestured at the bins where the parts were kept.

A bit of his confidence and excitement bled away as Anakin eyed the bins narrowly.

Obi-Wan sat down at one of the empty workspaces and pulled another stool up next to him, then patted it. "Master, why don't you help me while Ani works?"

"Of course." He took the requested seat. "Help you with what?"

[Nothing, of course. Just don't stare at him.] Obi-Wan winked and pulled his lightsaber off his belt. "I haven't check the alignment lately, and throwing it against the wall..."

Qui-Gon slid his hand over the saber and not so incidentally Obi-Wan's hand holding it. "That is quite a dent you put in it."

"Yes, it is. I might actually need to replace the casing this time." His lover looped a leg through the base of Qui-Gon's stool so his leg was pressed up against the Jedi Master's.

"Might be a good idea, before something else happens to it." He leaned closer, increasing the amount of their legs that were touching.

[Not that I mind you holding my hand, love. But it does make it hard to work...] His free hand went into the tool bag and started drawing out parts. [How is Ani doing?]

Qui-Gon glanced over his shoulder and smiled at what he saw. [Totally caught up in the process. We may have problems getting him out of here.]

[His stomach will remind him soon enough. He skipped lunch.] Tools got pulled out of the bag this time, and the knight began the delicate process of taking apart his lightsaber.

[Is the inner casing damaged?]

There was a soft sigh. [Yes and it comes within a couple millimeters of touching the bottom focus crystal.]

Qui-Gon winced. [You'll definitely have to replace it then. Though it could be worse. At least you didn't damage the crystals.]

[Fine example of Jedi restraint I am.] The tone was rueful. [And I'm sure the wall appreciated being hit too. Be right back.]

Obi-Wan untangled his leg and let the back of his hand caress Qui-Gon's face before heading toward the bins himself. Qui-Gon watched him go, taking pleasure in the vision of the retreating form. It was even nicer when Obi-Wan bent over briefly, then knelt to get something out of a bottom container.

[Take your time,] he sent.

Obi-Wan looked back over his shoulder and asked in an arch tone. [Enjoying the view?]

[Very much.]

Slowly the younger man straightened his legs, but kept digging through the bin, leggings now tightly molded to his thighs and backside. He caught a glimpse of green eyes between those legs as Obi-Wan placed items on the floor and went digging for another piece.

[Imp.]

[Well, I grant you it's not as nice as wearing the fleet uniform, but it's the best I can do at the moment...]

[You've always been good at improvising.]

A small screw rolled between Obi-Wan's legs and he stretched to reach it, one hand wrapped around his ankle. [Thank you, beloved.]

Eventually Obi-Wan gathered all the parts he needed and returned to the bench. "Anything I can do help, love?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Anything you like, Master." He gestured to the tray of parts. "I'll strip out the old casing and you prepare the new one?"

"All right." He reached for the parts Obi-Wan had just procured and the tools he needed and began the delicate work. Power supply, emitter, crystals and all the other components that make up a lightsaber were bared to his gaze then disassembled.

Before long Ani had wormed his way between them, a hand on each thigh so he could watch closely. He reached to touch the shining blue crystals in the emitter array. "Nice..."

Qui-Gon intercepted the boy's hand. "A touch could push them out of alignment," he warned.

"Oh." Ani glanced at Obi-Wan who remained focused on his own work. "That's the hardest part, right? Getting them in alignment."

"Yes." He looked at the box of parts Ani had collected. "Did you find everything you need?"

Ani nodded. " 'Cept the crystals. I couldn't find those."

"Those are kept somewhere else. We'll go pick some out next."

"I need a spare as well." Obi-Wan murmured as he settled the array into the casing. "I cracked my last one a while ago."

Qui-Gon quelled his first reaction which was to chide Obi-Wan for waiting to replace his spare crystal, and his second which was to ask how it had gotten cracked. Instead he just nodded. "Shall we then?"

Obi-Wan caught the thought. [Because I was with the fleet at the time to answer the first part, and it was when I got hurt and you came to rescue me, to the second.] "A moment more, Master." Obi-Wan gathered his tools and snapped together the outer casing.

[We have no secrets anymore, do we?] he asked ruefully.

[We seem to have a few here and there, but for the most part. No, and I wouldn't trade it for anything.]

Qui-Gon smiled. [Nor I, love.] "Ready?"

"Yes." Obi-Wan nodded. [Provided Ani's Force signature didn't do something wonky to my crystals.]

[Test it.]

[Yes of course, Master.]

They next went to the area the crystals were stored in. Located in the heart of the Temple, it was a huge atrium-like area. Displays of different stones glittered in the bright sunlight and threw tiny rainbow reflections into the air. Everything that could be used for a lightsaber focus stone was Force sensitive and it made the very space seem to vibrate subtly as the light warmed and cooled the crystalline structures housed in small forcefields.

The outer ring of display cases showed large examples of the most common stones. The next ring of cases was much more significant. Each case held a single lightsaber casing and a focus stone from that casing. Jedi who had died in battle, or could no longer wield their weapons could donate them to this show of history. And finally, in the innermost set, were the unused stones cut into various facets, as well as the raw mined ore. Anakin was staring around them with wide eyes and Qui-Gon hid a smile at his wonder.

[Master Yoda told me you looked almost exactly the same the first time you came here,] Obi-Wan said softly.

[I probably did,] he responded, remembering that first visit and the awe he had felt walking into this room for the first time. [And what about you, Padawan?]

[Stunned herd animal, I'm told.] Obi-Wan grinned and pushed Anakin forward toward the waiting master in charge of the crystals.

Qui-Gon greeted the other master and introduced Anakin. "My padawan needs to pick out crystals for his first lightsaber."

"Wonderful, congratulations Padawan." The green skinned Master nodded his head to Anakin. "We typically start with a wide selection and narrow it down. Do you have a stone or color you prefer?"

Obi-Wan trailed behind them. [I'll just get my spare and catch up, beloved.]

[All right.] A trace of worry made itself felt and he added, [Don't go too far, though.]

A warm hand came out and caught his. [I can wait.]

Qui-Gon squeezed the fingers in his, and then let go. [It's all right, Obi-Wan. Just be careful. We do not need a repeat of the dining hall yesterday.]

He could feel Obi-Wan searching the room for any of the perpetrators of yesterday's incident before dropping back and stepping up to the case that held the stones he typically used. Qui-Gon quickly did an internal check and, content that they weren't putting an undue strain on their bond, turned his attention back to Anakin.

Anakin was rapidly narrowing down his choices. Three stones were set off to the side; a much larger selection was being put back into the case. The gem master began speaking again. Explaining the significance of each stone, as he did with any who came to him the first time. "All right Padawan Skywalker. You are left with these three. This one, the citrine, will give you a yellow green blade and is typical of one who does defense. The ruby is not a stone that most Jedi use, and gives a whitish, red light. And finally, a dark sapphire, which will give you a dark blue blade, and is for our more..." The master looked up and grinned slightly at Qui-Gon, "aggressive fighters."

"Indeed. All right Ani, this is when you have to make the final choice. Close your eyes and listen to the Force. Which one of these stones speaks to you the most?"

Anakin closed his eyes and concentrated, the small blunt hand coming up to hover over the three stones. Qui-Gon could almost hear the stones sing as his Padawan concentrated his will through the Force. The citrine was considered for a bare moment before it was clearly dismissed. The stone skittered off to the side.

Ani couldn't seem to decide between the other two stones though, and time seemed to stretch out. Qui-Gon reached out and laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. [Listen to your feelings, Anakin. Concentrate. Focus.]

Finally Anakin's hand came down, over the sapphire stone. "This one, Master. I like this one."

He smiled his approval. "Well done, Ani."

"Nicely done, Padawan. Let me get you a tray of them to choose from." The crystal master headed to the large locked cabinets in the center of the room.

"More stones?" Anakin looked up at Qui-Gon. "But I get to keep this one right?"

"Yes. I still have the first crystal I ever chose. I kept it even when it was no longer fit for my 'saber."

"Can I see it sometime?"

"I think that can be arranged. It's back in our quarters." He found himself suppressing the urge to fidget and looked to see where Obi-Wan was. [Are you almost done, love?]

[Yes, coming now.] Obi-Wan was tucking a pouch into his belt and clipping his saber back on. [Ani did do something to the one stone. I had to replace it.]

[Drawbacks of having a padawan with a midichlorian count that is off the scale. Even his aura is enough to disrupt Force lattices if they're delicate enough.]

[I take it you don't let him into the shield fabrication areas then?] Obi-Wan asked as he stepped up next to him and intertwined their fingers together.

[I try to avoid it, yes. And it is one of the reasons his lessons focus so much on his own shielding.] He squeezed Obi-Wan's fingers then let go, instead slipping an arm around the younger man's waist and pulling him into his side.

[Didn't mean to be quite so long, beloved.] Obi-Wan leaned into the embrace, putting his own arm around Qui-Gon and tucking his thumb into the wide leather belt.

[No harm done.] _This time._ Though not spoken, the words were loud in their silence.

They waited out of the way as Anakin and the other Jedi Master went through the crystals. It took a while, but finally there were two that matched the one that Anakin kept firmly clenched in his hand. With a small bit of ceremony the master presented Anakin with a small box that would hold his crystals safely until they were fitted into his lightsaber.

"And now you have everything you need to build your 'saber."

Ani clutched the box to his chest, eyes shining. "Thank you, Master!"

Qui-Gon smiled. "Come. We'll set up a place for you to work on it in our quarters."

And with that they headed back to the rooms they called home. A message was blinking on the comm panel when they came in. The Freighter Starflight would land in an hour.

[They made excellent time,] Qui-Gon said as he watched Anakin clearing off a table to work at. [We may have a difficult time pulling him away long enough to meet them when they land.]

[I'm sure you remember how to do that stern Jedi Master look. That should get him moving, if not... I'm sure I can come up with something.]

[We could always tell him who is on the ship I suppose...]

Obi-Wan's mouth quirked up in one corner, [Well, he is rather fond of Jess.]

[At the moment I think he may be fonder of the idea of his 'saber,] Qui-Gon replied dryly.

[Then I take my tools back.] Obi-Wan shrugged. [And levitate him out the door.]

[Let's try the easy way first.] "Anakin?"

"Hmm?" Anakin didn't look up from where he was laying out the parts.

"Jess is landing in an hour. We should go meet him, don't you think?"

"As you wish, Master," Ani said distractedly, obviously not fully aware of the question.

Qui-Gon waited a few minutes, and then called out again. "Anakin!"

"A moment more, Master."

[This seems to be working well.] Obi-Wan commented from his seat on the couch.

[You've noticed.] "Padawan, now, please."

A deep sigh that made it sound like leaving the table was a major event issued from his padawan. "Yes, Master." Reluctantly, he put down the tools and stood.

"The parts will still be there when you return, Ani." Qui-Gon smiled as the boy joined them.

"Yes, Master Qui-Gon." Ani dragged his feet to the door.

"Keep that up and he won't let you get back to it for a week," Obi-Wan whispered softly. Ani gave him a startled look and made a visible effort to act more enthusiastic. Without much success, but the effort was there.

It was windy out on the landing pad, which made the cool air seem that much colder. Obi-Wan noticed the shivers of the desert born padawan. "Ani, why don't you come over here and get warm?" He opened his arms and cloak.

The boy complied gratefully, snuggling against Obi-Wan. "Thanks," he said, as his shivers lessened.

"You're welcome."

Qui-Gon could feel the surge of energy as Obi-Wan helped regulate Anakin's body temperature. A few minutes later, a ship broke out of the pattern and came to land on the pad. The freighter was not the most graceful of vessels. Dark gray, it seemed to lumber through the air like a great beast of burden. The hatch opened and the ramp lowered and Lashar appeared in the doorway. He paused, turning and gesturing to someone out of sight. Another figure joined him. Qui-Gon felt the surge of shock from Anakin.

"Mom?" The whisper could barely be heard about the wind.

[Go on, Ani.] Obi-Wan followed it up with a gentle push. Then the boy took off running, up the ramp and right past a bemused Jess.

Shmi was waiting with open arms and enfolded her son in a tight embrace. "My Ani," she murmured, into his hair.

Obi-Wan smiled as Qui-Gon came up behind him, wrapping him in the cloak, much as he had wrapped Ani. "You did a good thing here, beloved."

Qui-Gon sighed, feeling something unknot in his heart as he watched Ani with his mother, something that had been inside him since he had taken the boy away from Tatooine two years before. [Merely rectifying a mistake. It was something that had to be done. But yes,] he smiled, [it is a good thing.]

"So get his attention long enough to point them to guest quarters and we'll leave them alone until tomorrow."

Shmi and Anakin were heading down the ramp now, arm in arm, Ani talking a blue streak, sounding like he was trying to make up for two years of conversation all at once. He paused though when they reached Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. Shmi inclined her head to the Jedi Master. "Master Qui-Gon," she greeted him.

"Shmi," he responded, with a warm smile. "It is a great pleasure to see you again."

"Yes, it is." She looked down at her son, smiling. "Thank you for taking care of my Ani. You've obviously done a good job."

Ani let go of his mother long enough to hug his master's arm, the only part he could currently reach. "Thank you, Master Qui-Gon. Thank you!"

[Is someone going to introduce me to the lovely lady?] Obi-Wan asked through the training bond, bemused.

"Oh!" Ani blushed. "Sorry. Mom, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight and Master Qui-Gon's bondmate. Obi-Wan, this is my mom." Obi-Wan stepped forward, and with the manners that had made them so popular on diplomatic missions, kissed her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Lady Skywalker."

She smiled gracefully at him. "Likewise, Knight Kenobi. I feel like I already know you, Ani has told me so much about you in his letters."

"Then I shall strive to live up to the reputation that precedes me. My master has arranged for quarters here in the temple for you." Obi-Wan smiled [We do have employment waiting for her, right?]

[Of course. But let them have some time together first. The mundane details will wait.]

[Of course, just wanted to be up to date, Master.] The tone was faintly hurt. [I'm not that indoctrinated into the Council.]

"Master Qui-Gon has released Anakin from his duties for the next few days so you can catch up on things."

"Why don't you show your mother around, Ani?" Qui-Gon suggested.

"Yes, Master." Ani bowed, almost properly, if a bit hurried, and then started chattering again at high speed as they walked away. Shmi smiled ruefully and let herself be led away.

"I think we managed to find something to make him forget about lightsabers."

Obi-Wan chuckled and gestured for Jess to come join them. "Indeed, Master. At least until he takes her near something the right shade of blue."

"You may be right." Qui-Gon turned to greet the other knight. "Thank you, Jess."

The tall knight nodded. "You're welcome, Master Jinn. It was an... interesting diversion."

"I can imagine. Tatooine lends itself to... intriguing... missions."

"It was quite a change from the Fleet."

There was a sound from behind them on the ship. "Hello, my name is C-3PO, human-cyborg relations." The half completed droid quick-stepped down the ramp towards them.

"Shmi insisted on bringing him along," Lashar said ruefully.

[Do I dare ask?] Obi-Wan said skeptically as it closed in on them.

[Anakin built him,] Qui-Gon replied.

[That explains so much.]

"So what do you want to do with him?" Jess asked as the droid made its way to where they were standing.

[Cloak rack.] Obi-Wan smiled pleasantly. "I haven't the foggiest idea actually, but he can stay in Ani's room for the time being I suppose. Master?"

Qui-Gon was as much at a loss as his bondmate. "That sounds acceptable."

"Or he could stay with Shmi." Obi-Wan looked warily at the droid.

"We'll put him in Ani's quarters for now."

"Very good, Master." Jess nodded. "If you'll forgive me, I think I'll head to my quarters. I believe I still have sand in places it shouldn't be."

Obi-Wan grinned. "I had the same problem last time. Make sure to stop by tomorrow. I have a few things for you in my quarters."

Jess tried not to look intrigued. "Oh? I could come by sooner."

"No, no... tomorrow is fine," he replied mildly.

"Rilka sends her greetings," Qui-Gon added.

"She does?" The smile that had been hovering in the background broke out. "That's wonderful."

"You should write her, let you know you've completed your mission and are back here on Coruscant."

"I don't know... well, it was always nice to get a bit of mail."

[Maybe we'll have to accidentally send a letter,] Qui-Gon mused.

Obi-Wan coughed violently in surprise. "Yes, I think it would be an excellent idea."

"I'll think about it," Lashar promised. He still looked uncertain however.

The other knight smiled. "Either you write her, or I will. And I've had time to sit and chat with Grewlii."

Jess blanched at that. "I suppose I could drop a quick note... just to let her know I'm all right."

[Evil, beloved.]

[Ruthless more likely,] Obi-Wan replied calmly. "I'm sure she would appreciate that greatly. She could use a friend since they seem bent on breaking up the D'Ka's crew."

"They're what?" The young knight frowned in concern. "But she's been on the D'Ka since her commission."

Obi-Wan gestured for them to begin walking back to the living quarters. "It's a convoluted tale, but the short version is that High Command doesn't want the crew together anymore. Qui-Gon -- Master Jinn -- and I are attempting to come up with other choices. I'll send the relevant information to you to read over."

"I would appreciate it. I hope you find a way to stop it. I don't want her thrown to the wolves like this."

"I don't want any of them thrown to the wolves." The green eyes sparked. "If all else fails, perhaps we can convince her to switch to the Jedi navy, tiny though it is."

Qui-Gon tightened his hold on Obi-Wan. "We will find a solution. I promise."

A sharp nod, then 'the General' faded back into Jedi Kenobi. "Yes, Master."

"If there is anything I can do..." Jess began.

"You are the first we will call. I promise you. Besides, she's far more likely to listen to you than me anyway."

Jess looked surprised at that. "Me? I don't think... I mean you've been her friend longer."

"And she cares for you more."

Jess blushed at that. "I don't... You really think so?"

"Have you ever known me to lie?"

[I notice you don't ask me that question...]

[That's because I know better.]

Qui-Gon suppressed a smile. [You are a wise man.]

[So you keep telling me.]

[It must be true then.]

[Because you are always right?]

[Yes.] He paused. [Except when I'm wrong.]

[Well, that clears everything right up for me.]

"I think I'll leave you two alone," Jess said with a knowing grin, interrupting the banter.

"Sorry." Obi-Wan shrugged and grinned. "I forget it's not out loud."

"It's all right. I'm used to it by now."

"You have been subjected to all manner of odd conversations from us of late, haven't you?"

The grin turned sly. "Ah, well...you'll have your own soon enough. Come, Master. We need to test the new crystals in my lightsaber."

Qui-Gon turned and made to follow his bondmate but paused and turned back. "Could you see that the droid gets to our quarters, Jess? I have no desire to drag him all over the temple with us." Jess sort of nodded blankly and as they were turning the corner his voice could be faintly heard. "What do you mean my own soon enough? Obi-Wan?"

[That was evil,] Qui-Gon repeated as they left the other Knight behind.

[You started it,] Obi-Wan said stubbornly. [Mentioning Rill like that.]

[I was just passing on her greetings as requested.] He projected innocence with all he was worth.

[HAH! That expression hasn't worked since you were fifteen.] Obi-Wan poked him in the ribs.

[You weren't even thought of when I was fifteen.]

[I should have been,] he said loftily.

Qui-Gon cocked his head and looked at him. [Are you saying you were born too late?]

[On second thought, no.] His heartmate smiled. [We do just fine as we are. Somehow I doubt we would have gotten along had we been the same age.]

He thought about that. How would he have reacted to Obi-Wan as an agemate? He honestly couldn't say, though he could not envision them not getting along. [It's something we'll never know, I suppose.]

[I was far too hyperactive at fifteen, beloved. You barely survived it, as it was.]

[You did not see me at fifteen.] He smiled. [I fear I could have given you more than fair competition.]

[Fair enough. The temple would not have survived us both.] Obi-Wan looked up at him. [Would you share those memories with me sometime? You have my growing up, I know little of yours.]

[If you wish.] He felt unaccountably moved at the request and reached out and caught Obi-Wan's hand. [Everything I have is yours to share, Obi-Wan.]

[Thank you, love.] His lover smiled brilliantly. [Though I have to ask...]

[What?] Knowing that he would probably regret it.

[Does that extend to tralla berries in cream?]

After a semi-serious debate about tralla berries and their relative value to bondmates that might not value them as highly as they should, they arrived at the training areas and managed to find a practice room free. Obi-Wan stepped to the center of the room, and pulled the lightsaber off his belt.

"I'm trying something a bit different this time. You might want to wait over there." He pointed to the bench.

Qui-Gon looked at him caught between concern and suspicion.

"I am your beloved bondmate and trusted ally. Go sit." He pointed again.

"Then why am I still worried?" But he walked over to the bench as requested.

"Because you are a wise man," Obi-Wan muttered, "if unbelievably stubborn."

"I heard that."

In a show of spirit Qui-Gon hadn't seen in nearly ten years, Obi-Wan stuck his tongue out at him.

"Don't point that at me unless you intend to use it," Qui-Gon said calmly.

"Don't worry, Master. I can give you a repeat performance of this morning any time you like." Obi-Wan's crooked smile faded as he let the lightsaber hover above his hand for a moment, making sure the crystals were perfectly attuned with his Force sense before powering the emitter.

It landed back in the palm of his hand, a shiny unmarred casing with black grips. For a moment it looked all wrong in his lifemate's hand, the notch from Ralla Four was gone, and there were no scarring marks along the bright finish. Then it lit, not the brilliant blue-white that Obi-Wan's blade had always been before, but a darker hue. A pale aqua-green, the color of tropical seas.

[Obi-Wan...?] The question 'What did you do?' was implicit in the one word.

[Committed a minor blasphemy that will no doubt shock the Council.] He swung the blade in a cautious arc, then turned it off. [I replaced my crazed stone with one of your good ones.]

"You what?" Qui-Gon took a deep breath before continuing. [That was extremely risky. It could've blown up in your face.]

[That's why I wanted you over there.] His lifemate looked down at the 'saber in his hands. [It made sense at the time. We are bondmates, one soul. Why not one combination of stones? As you and I form a harmonious whole, so too can the things around us. The things we build and use. ] He sighed ruefully. [The philosopher and romantic in me seemed to like the idea.]

The romantic in Qui-Gon did as well but he wasn't ready to let go of it just yet. [You do realize that if it had blown up in your face, that having me sit over here would've spared me nothing?]

[I tested the lattice before we left the vaults.]

[But you still were not certain.]

[Nothing is certain and given that its never been done before, there is no telling if it will remain stable either.] In a couple of quick moves the 'saber was apart for the third time that day and the glittering emerald was in Obi-Wan's hand.

Without even thinking about it Qui-Gon was up and across the room to his bondmate's side, closing his hand over Obi-Wan's and the emerald. [Don't.]

[I'll carry it as a spare for you.] Eyes that matched the stone clenched in hi s hand rose to look at him.

[No.] Following an inner urging, Qui-Gon took the emerald from Obi-Wan's hand and carefully fit it back into the light saber.

[But you hated the idea...] Obi-Wan looked utterly bewildered now.

[Did I say that? No, what I hated is that you risked yourself. Without me.]

[I --Yes, Master.] Soft, obedient tone.

[Obi-Wan.] He reached out and caressed the other man's cheek. [I do not want to be left behind,] he said softly, then let Obi-Wan see his emotional reaction to even the thought. There was a small gasp of shock, then the eyes closed and the head turned away slightly. A single silver line of tears was quickly rubbed away. His lifemate said nothing. Qui-Gon wrapped his arms around him. [I said earlier I would share anything with you, which includes any danger. Together.]

"I will hold you to that," was whispered hoarsely.

[I know you will.] They stood there in silence for a few moments, Qui-Gon relishing the feeling of Obi-Wan in his arms.

"And you're right," he finally said, breaking the silence. "This is probably going to send at least some of the council into apoplexy."

Obi-Wan chuckled roughly. "Your thumping was rather gentle, beloved."

He smiled. "I didn't need any more than that did I?" He slid a hand down the side of Obi-Wan's neck. "We're both still learning and adjusting, love. We'll get it right eventually."

"We have a whole lifetime to practice in."

"Yes." Then, as a thought occurred to him, he asked, "Do you think that would work on my 'saber as well? Adding one of your stones?"

"Well, on the off chance you didn't flatten me for the idea, I did get a couple of extras..." Qui-Gon reached down and unhooked his own lightsaber, handing it to his bondmate. After a moment's surprise Obi-Wanopened his master's lightsaber and pulled out the middle crystal. Next, he reached into the pouch he'd gotten earlier and pulled out two stones. "Which one?" Concentrating, Qui-Gon reached out towards the two stones, feeling immediately drawn to the one on the left. It felt like... Obi-Wan. "This one," he said.

"I liked that one better myself," Obi-Wan murmured as he placed it into position. The stone fell into exactly the right place, like it had belonged there all along.

"The metaphor here is rather glaringly obvious."

His life mate's lips curled upward. "We were made for each other?"

"Of a certainty, Obi-Wan."

"Well, then... turn it on and let's see if I work as well in you, as you do in me." Somehow the younger man managed to keep a straight face.

"If I recall correctly..." Qui-Gon trailed off as he thumbed the power switch, igniting the blade.

"Yes, Master?" Obi-Wan looked at the blade appreciatively. [Neat color.]

It was. More green than Obi-Wan's, it still brought to mind the bluegreen color of oceans on a sunny day. "It would appear that you work quite well in me."

Obi-Wan's hand settled over his own, turning the blade back off. His lifemate tugged his head down and kissed him deeply. [I do indeed.]

[Quarters? Or should I just lock the door?]

[You think you can make it out the door before I could catch you?] Obi-Wan deepened the kiss, then pulled back. "Then again, the bed is much softer and Ani isn't coming back tonight."

"Enticement enough to control ourselves for the journey there?"

"Provided you eat the tralla berries and cream off my stomach, yes."

Qui-Gon shivered at the image. "Enticement indeed." He turned to the door and paused. "Perhaps we should practice Force induced speed. After all we would not want to become rusty."

[Indeed.] The door slammed shut and they were already half way home by then.

  
  


  
  


"Obi-Wan..what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you grinning?"

"Because I love you?"

"Riiight... try again."

"Because I love you a lot?"

"Don't make me come over there and look."

"All right."

"Obi-Wan!"

"Yes, Master?"

"Infuriating man."

"So I'm told..."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing you want to know about. Trust me. What you don't know, you can't lie about."

"Obi-Wan, I am your bondmate. I'll know the minute you drop those infuriating shields."

"But that will be after I finish my nefarious deed."

**approaches and looks over Obi-Wan's shoulder** "Is that what I think it is?"

"No." **screen is covered by hands** "Go away until I finish."

"It is. You're tapping into private communications."

"Rill told me to keep in practice. I would hate to disappoint her. Shoo..."

**dryly** "I doubt she meant eavesdropping on her private correspondence."

"Turnabout is fair play."

"Perhaps, but there is still something rather immoral about..." **pause** "What did you find?"

**astonished look** "You chide me for immorality and want to know anyway?"

"Well, yes."

"No wonder I get in trouble all the time. Look at my example."

"No comment."

**grumbles softly**

"So what did you find?"

"Do I get a kiss if I tell you?"

"I suspect you'll get one whether you do or not. And probably a great deal more than that."

"Well, yes. But I want a kiss right now."

"Right now?"

**quick tap of keys, locking the screen down** "Yes. Right now."

**kisses him** "Like that?"

"Very nice." **happy sigh** "Now what was I doing?"

"Telling me what you'd found."

"I was?" **innocent look** "I thought I was giving you the run around."

"Padawan..."

"Master..."

**long put-upon sigh** "Just tell me."

"They aren't talking. Well, she is. He isn't."

"What is she saying?" "Here... look."

  
**TO:\\\RepublicSpace\\\Coruscant\\\JediTemple\\\Room785\\\Lashar,Knight \\\24,984\\\SecondMonth FROM:\\\RepublicSpace\\\ShipD'Ka\\\Rilka,Ensign**

_Jess, Your last letter was nearly as informative as a Fleet directive._

**chuckle** [Blunt as always.]

[It gets worse.]

_I hesitate to bring up his name, but at least Obi-Wan got around to the point eventually. At this rate you will be hinting we should meet up for dinner when I retire. Not that I wouldn't like to have dinner with you again._

_The pictures arrived in the courier package this morning. You were cute when you were little. Knobby knees and all. I assume the person next to you is Grewlii? She looks odd with feathers around her neck like that. What sort of play was that? Her in feathers and you in that... well I can't quite find the words to describe that blue thing._

[You chose those pictures for maximum embarrassment didn't you?]

[No. Maximum personality. It was that or ten years worth of class pictures.] **scrunched up face** [Bleah.]

[I see your point.]

_The pictures of your knight ceremony are wonderful. I've never been inside the Jedi Temple, so I can only imagine what it must look like. The holos are great though. Which one is your Master? I've never heard you speak of him or her and after meeting Master Jinn I wonder what yours is like. _

[A dried old stick.]

[Master!]

[Well he is. It's a wonder Jess turned out as well as he did.]

[And to think his master almost picked me... ] **teasing grin**

[You would've driven him into an early grave.]

[I wasn't that bad!]

**level look**

[All right, so the chocolate pudding was over the top, but I don't think that would have killed anyone.]

[You've seen Master Orath and you still can say that?]

[I probably wouldn't have dared to do it with Master Orath. You were rather indulgent.]

**fond look** [A pattern that has not stopped I fear.]

[I told you not to come look, you didn't listen.]

[Would you have in my place?]

[I would have come over to the console after you left and...] **long technical explanation while Qui-Gon's eyes glaze over** [...and just read it later.] **long pause** [Baffled you with the technobabble again didn't I? Sorry.]

_As predicted by the Captain they have begun cutting the orders to the crew. Most of us are going to end up on military transports, in scut jobs. Morale is at an all time low. If you have a trick to pull this is the time to do it. They are even removing the Captain from his position. He'll be second in command on a much larger vessel, supposedly a promotion but I know better._

_Things are very quiet without you and Ani to keep me company. Write back soon._

_Rilka_

[That was... subdued… for Rilka.]

**pensive look** [Yes. I need to write the Guard and wave that useless rank of mine around.]

[You've made excellent use of that useless rank.]

[Enough gold braid and you can choke anyone, Master.]

[Ah, so that is what that is for.]

[That and it makes a lovely decorative accent.]

**dryly** [You hardly need decorative accents, love.]

[Then I can give them to Rill, so she can tie Jess down.]

[She may have to.]

[The temptation to stick my nose into this...]

[You mean beyond sending pictures and tapping into private communications?]

[I refuse to apologize for this.]

[I was just pointing out that it is a bit late to be talking about resisting temptation.]

[But I haven't actively meddled yet.]

[Obi-Wan...]

[Fine.] **deep sigh and sound of terminal being turned off**

**assessing look** [I'm just going to have to distract you aren't I?]

[Actually.] **peers around lifemate to look at the clock** [You have a council meeting in ten minutes.]

**heavy sigh** [We have a council meeting you mean.]

[You get to talk, I get to sit on the floor next to your chair and compose my letter to the Guard.] **pause** [And snark, of course.]

[Of course.] **another sigh** [You just like to test my control. Bursting out laughing in the middle of Plo Koon's speech was not appreciated.]

[He was going on about mushrooms and I was hungry.] **grin**

[That wasn't what you said though.]

[Oh, that's right... I said something about wondering who would eat his mushrooms.] **thoughtful pause** [It seemed funny at the time.]

[Next time I'll just tell them why I'm laughing.]

[That's fine. Master Yoda would never get them to approve my nomination for council then. That is on the agenda this afternoon, too.]

[I know. So it would behoove us not to be late.]

[Wearing my Fleet uniform or my workout uniform would be tacky wouldn't it?] **cloak being put on and comm pad picked up**

[Yes.]

**deep sigh** [Not even one little note to Rill?]

**plaintive tone** [Do you really want her to know you've been reading her mail?]

[Sometimes I really hate it here.] **grumbled**

[I know, love. I know you hate being idle. But if goes as planned today...]

[My butt won't go numb from the marble floor anymore. No more gratuitous massages.] **obviously fake sigh of despair**

[Not in the council chamber, no.]

[But here, afterwards?]

**sound of door opening** [Of course.]

[Then I suppose I'll behave.]

[Why do I find that hard to believe?]

[Because you love me?]

[Haven't we had this conversation already?]

  
  


  
**TO:\\\RepublicSpace\\\RepublicGuardHighCommand\\\ATTN:Rim Space Command\\\24,984\\\SecondMonth **

**FROM:\\\RepublicSpace\\\Coruscant\\\Kenobi,General RE: Senate Consular Ship D'Ka**

_Greetings_

_I have received official communication that you are reassigning the crew of the D'Ka. This is unacceptable and unnecessary. Consider this a cease and desist order on all such changes in the D'ka's crew. If these orders are not carried out, I will be forced to speak to the Supreme Chancellor about your actions._

_Such scrutiny is bound to find numerous problems throughout the command structure._

_I have several concerns to be addressed in this letter. First of all, I wish to know why I wasn't informed directly when this matter came up under discussion. While I am no longer stationed on a Fleet vessel, I am still on active service, and as a line officer I should have been informed the minute any changes were made in my command._

_You read that correctly, the D'Ka is considered part of my command. I find it very disturbing that changes are being made without my consent._

_Secondly, I find the timing of these orders to be highly suspicious. My return to Coruscant and the issuance of orders seems rather fortuitous on your part._

_Thirdly, there is the still open matter of the death of General Aya--------_

[What is going on that has everyone so wound up, Qui-Gon?]

[Your abilities are being questioned.] **suppressed anger and irritation**

[I should stop ranting at the Guard then and help you?]

[It would be appreciated.]

[Of course, beloved.] **pause** [Damn, sent the message by mistake...]

  
  


  
**Interlude**

[So, what precisely is being questioned? Besides my apparent inability to send mail.]

Qui-Gon's hand found its way to Obi-Wan's shoulder. [Your worthiness to hold a Council seat.]

[Is that to console me or keep me from getting up and ranting?] Obi-Wan tuned in the conversation. Mundi was ranting about Obi-Wan's age, temper, instability, and anything else he could think of.

"And furthermore Knight Kenobi lacks the necessary temperament to be a useful addition to the Council."

"What temperament is that?" Qui-Gon asked. "Quarrelsome and shortsighted?"

"Master Jinn, that was uncalled for." Mundi stared at him. "We are willing to give you some leeway, since he is your bondmate, and your objectivity is suspect --"

That was definitely the wrong thing to say. Obi-Wan glanced up at his bondmate; Qui-Gon's face was set in an expressionless mask. "So now you are questioning my fitness as well?" Qui-Gon asked in a mild voice. Obi-Wan suppressed a wince; this was his former master at his most dangerous.

"My opinion of you hasn't changed, Master Jinn. I have always questioned your judgment and your fitness. And I question whether adding another person with essentially the same opinions is going to help the Council. It seems more likely to just sway the vote."

Mace spoke up. "So your objection is that it could upset the status quo?" he asked, his hands steepled in front of him, his eyes narrowing as he turned his gaze on his fellow councilor.

"Yes. Currently there is a balance to the Council and tradition is upheld."

Obi-Wan resisted the urge to roll his eyes. [And when exactly do I get to say something?]

"Tradition one thing is," Yoda said quietly. "Stagnation, entirely another. The former we must not let become the latter."

"And you think that Knight Kenobi will do that? Why not another master, or a more senior knight?" Mundi argued.

"Because we need someone who has firsthand knowledge of the situation on the rim and with the Sith," Qui-Gon argued. "Can you name me another, knight or master, who has that?"

Ki frowned, it was clear he couldn't dispute that point. "Master Jinn, how closely bonded are you with Knight Kenobi?"

Qui-Gon's eyes narrowed. "You already know the answer to that. It is a lifebond."

"And would you say that your opinions have changed about certain things since the bond came to fruition?"

Obi-Wan growled, he was going to eat a Jedi Councilor for dinner.

"Because of the bond? Directly? No. Indirectly? Yes."

"I see." Ki leaned back, apparently satisfied with the answer.

[What is he hiding?] Obi-Wan deliberately leaned back against his bondmate, urging silently for Qui-Gon to touch him.

[I don't know love. That is what we need to find out.] A hand reached out and rested casually on Obi-Wan's shoulder once more.

Qui-Gon continued, "Indirectly, because the Council's cavalier attitude towards trying to suppress this knowledge almost got both of us killed."

There was a gasp of shock at that, even Master Yoda was surprised by his bondmate's bluntness. Obi-Wan found the polite never spoken truths of the council to be tedious, as well as tiresome. And this was one of those truths, that they had erred, but it would never be spoken of. [Nothing like throwing a stun grenade into a stampede to wind things up, Master.]

[They have to face the hard truths, not pretend they don't exist. That is the thing that must change the most.]

Ki directed his words to the council as a whole. "And now, due to this bond, we will either have both of them, or neither. Is that acceptable? If the vote goes against Knight Kenobi, I move that we also ask Master Jinn to resign."

"So if someone disagrees with you, you will have them removed?" Qui-Gon challenged.

"Hardly. I've disagreed with everyone here at one time or another." Ki gestured around the room. "I just think that it would best serve the Council if you remained together. And you've told me often enough that you would prefer to be in the field..."

Qui-Gon lifted an eyebrow. "And you would prefer me out of your hair."

"As you wish I was gone from yours." Ki smiled thinly.

"Enough!" Yoda's voice silenced all the others. "Open for debate Master Jinn's status is not." He focused on Mundi. "Unless wish to discuss your own status you do as well?"

"Apologies, my Master."

[Master Yoda trained him as well,] Obi-Wan said over the bond. [I had forgotten that.]

[Yes. And I think this session has made Yoda face some hard truths.]

[Now I know why they don't let candidates be present during the debates. If they knew what they were getting into, they would run.]

"More to say has anyone?" Yoda asked.

[This is worse than my trials,] Obi-Wan said, feeling miserable.

No one spoke up, and the old master spoke again. "Then vote we will."

[Relax, love. It will all be over soon.] There was silence as each councilor punched in their vote and the computer tabulated them. Obi-Wan waited. And waited. And waited.

Master Yoda spoke at last. "Voted in, Kenobi is."

[They did it,] Obi-Wan whispered. [The idiots actually did it. Well, Master Yoda isn't an idiot, and neither is Mace, or yourself of course...]

[You may have to work on your tact, beloved,] his bondmate responded amused.

[Right. Almost as much as you do, Master. What was it you called Ki over breakfast this morning?]

[One of us has to be diplomatic.]

[Then we are surely doomed, because Ani is the only one of us who is.]

Obi-Wan stood and went to the center of the Council chamber. A brief oath was spoken, one that reiterated his vows as a Jedi, with the caveat of leading them as well. The session ended quickly after that, Ki all but storming out of the room.

Yoda gestured for Mace, Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon to come attend him. Mace returned to his seat, while Obi-Wan and his bondmate knelt before the senior council member.

"Wish to speak to you, I do about your duties."

"Yes, Master?" Qui-Gon asked respectfully.

"Not a traditional seat on the Council, for Obi-Wan. Different, to suit him. Yes."

"Different how?" Obi-Wan asked. Beside him, he could feel his bondmate tense.

Mace took up the thread of conversation. "Councilor at large. Rather than handling a specific area of responsibility, you have a broader range of things to look after."

"Poke at all of us, you will." Yoda cackled.

Qui-Gon smiled and Obi-Wan could feel his amusement. "Something he is supremely good at."

Even Windu smiled at that. "And it is a sop to Ki's pride. He doesn't like to think that someone made it to the council at a younger age than he did."

"I wish that was all there was to it." Qui-Gon sighed.

"Enough, Padawan. Owe me a drink you do, celebrate we must. Obi-Wan on the council, good this is." Yoda reached out and thumped Obi-Wan's lifemate across the knee with his gimmer stick.

[And there is the origin of my preoccupation with thumping,] Qui-Gon told him, surreptitiously rubbing his knee as he stood. [Vivid early memories.]

[I'll kiss and make it better for you later.] "Thank you, Master Yoda. I believe that we have a bottle of wine in our quarters that might suit."

"Picked it out, you did?" Yoda said climbed down out of his seat.

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan nodded and got to his feet.

"Good, dubious Qui-Gon's choices are."

[Just because I don't like his cooking, he insists I have no taste.]

[I think you have excellent taste... after all... you did pick me.] Obi-Wan made sure his expression was perfectly serene as they walked down the hallway. It wouldn't do for a council member... He stopped walking and took a deep breath. This is what they were supposed to change, right? "My bondmate's choices may be dubious, Master Yoda, but they are never boring."

Mace stumbled a step and coughed.

Master Yoda cackled happily and swung the stick out. Obi-Wan dodged neatly and that just made the old Master happier. "Quick he is, Qui-Gon. An excellent padawan he was, an excellent knight he is."

"Yes," Qui-Gon agreed readily, love and pride flooding the bond. "And he will make an excellent councilor."

"Force help us all," Mace muttered half under his breath.

 

 

 

 


	3. chapter 3

TO:\\\RepublicSpace\\\RepublicGuardHighCommand\\\ATTN:Rim Space Command  
\\\24,984\\\SecondMonth FROM:\\\RepublicSpace\\\Coruscant\\\Kenobi,General RE: Senate Consular Ship D'Ka

[Take two?] [Yes, I didn't finish the first one. Hit the wrong button.] **grumble**

Recently I have received communiqués that inform me that you are reassigning the crew of the D'Ka. This is a countermand to any plans, orders, or actions you might have in regards to that ship since my departure.

[They've read this part already haven't they?] **more grumbling** [How am I supposed to build up to a proper Navy rage if you keep pointing out my mistakes?] [Is that what you're doing?] [Raging? Apparently not.] [It does seem to lack something.] [You want to write this? I have to pretend I have power and bluff them. I haven't gotten enough money together yet to buy the

D'Ka.] [You're the General.] **thoughtful pause** [Maybe putting on the uniform would help you get into the mood?] [If you like...] [Just trying to be helpful.] [You are trying to act innocent again. All you have to do is ask, beloved.] **nuzzle to neck** [This is more important. I'll ravish you after you finish.] [...!...]

As you no doubt saw in my previous letter, I have ordered you to stop. Moving on to things unfinished, I wish to know what has been done in the murder case and how the other missions that were ongoing during that time period have progressed since then. It is deplorable that such a thing has happened within our Navy and the true murderer must be found as soon as possible. Turn your efforts to this and not to a witch-hunt of the Jedi. You would do better to have them as allies than enemies.

[I regret we did not have a chance to track the murderer ourselves.] [We were busy with a few other things. Like this...] **soft caress and a kiss** [I know. We had no choice but to put the bond first. But I still regret.] [Indeed.] **blink** [Did I just say that?] [Indeed.] [We definitely need to get out more. What do you say to a shopping expedition for Lady Skywalker?] [An excellent idea. After you finish this letter.] **pause** [And I ravish you.] [You'll do that thing to my neck again?] **shiver** [If you want me to.]

[In that case, the letter is done.] [You sure you don't need to threaten them some more? This is Rilka and the D'Ka after all.] [It would help then, if you stopped feeling me up.] [Ah.] **sits back** [As you wish.] **grumble**

In fact, the Jedi are considering accepting the D'Ka and her entire crew as it stands, for themselves. It would be beneficial for everyone, should that happen, if the crew did not have to be reassembled from Fleet.

[If by the Jedi you mean you and I...] [And Jess and Master Yoda and Bant and perhaps Master Windu.] [Ah. Yes. There is however the small matter of convincing the rest of the Order. Or at least the rest of the Council. Though we

may have a chance at that now.] **thoughtfully** [A councilor at large would need a ship after all...] [I knew there was a reason I bonded with you.] **smiles** [Finish your letter and I'll remind you of other reasons.]

Much inefficiency and swapping of personnel would have to take place and we all know what a paragon of efficiency the Fleet is. Don't complicate my life and I won't complicate yours, gentlemen.

General Kenobi

[Would that it was so simple to uncomplicate things. Nicely done though, beloved.] [Wimpy, but it will do for the first one.] [I'd suggest threatening to starch their underwear, but most of them act like someone already has.] [More like an exhaust tube up their exit ramps... but yes. And what scares me is that I can imitate that when I have to.]

**shudder** [That should serve you well on the council.] [Ewww. I'd rather not.] **winces** [I'd rather just be myself.] [Even better.] [Remind me of that when Master Mundi lays into me for the tenth time tomorrow.] **rueful sigh** [But at least I will be doing

something.] [And speaking of doing something...] **nuzzles neck** [I... oh...]

**sound of silk robe being tugged on** [That was wonderful, beloved.] **purring** [Yes. It was.] **watching appreciatively** [Just the thing we both needed after the Council meeting.] **long kiss interrupted by a muted beeping** [What's that?]

**mischievous grin** [Nothing.] [Why does that worry me?] **lazy smile** [Because you love me and know me well?] **gets up off the bed and walks across the room** **follows, watching the view the entire way** [That must be it. So what exactly is this nothing?] [A nothing like before the council meeting, only the other half of the equation.] **lifts an eyebrow** [Still eavesdropping?] **stretches lazily** [Yes.] [You are incorrigible.] **pause** [So what does Jess have to say?] [And you are incorrigible right along with me.] **grins and turns on the console**  
TO:\\\RimSpace\\\ConsularShipD'Ka\\\Rilka,Ensign \\\24,984\\\SecondMonth FROM:\\\RepublicSpace\\\Coruscant\\\JediTemple\\\Room785\\\Lashar,Knight\\\

Dear Rilka, As always, I was happy to hear from you.

[Somewhat stuffy, but doable.] [What is this fascination you have with stuffy?] [The same fascination you have with thumping I suppose. Lots of exposure at a young age.] [Somehow I think I've just been insulted but...] **lazy grin** [And why do you presume I was speaking of you?] [Experience?]

I am sorry if my letters haven't been living up to your expectations. I've been working on my diplomatic skills. I guess I have to work a bit harder.

[He took her letter very seriously.]

[Yes. I think perhaps we need to ease back on the emphasis on tact with him. He seems to be taking it too much to heart. There are times bluntness is needed.] [If it's going to get him run over like this on a regular basis, yes. Invite him to dinner tomorrow?] [Yes.]

But let me try right now to improve: regarding having dinner, I would very much like to have dinner with you. And hopefully before you retire.

[Well, at least it did provoke him into finally asking... sort of] [He's trying.]

I can't believe that Obi-Wan sent you those pictures. Yes, that is Grewlii beside me in the one, and yes she did look odd with feathers. What was even worse was that she's allergic to feathers. A sneezing Narn is not a pretty sight. As for the blue outfit, that's a long story. Perhaps I can tell it when we do meet for dinner.

[That will get her there. Information always does that...] [Perhaps he doesn't need as much help as we thought.]

My knight ceremony was one of the most special days of my life. I can't tell you what it meant to finally achieve the rank. My Master is the one furthest to the left. And I really don't think you would want to meet him; Master Orath is about as different from Master Jinn as could be. I think you would have scandalized him.

[Isn't that the truth.] [I told you he was a dried old stick.] [On the other hand, Master Orath is one of the most respected teaching masters... it would do him good to get out of the Temple.] [I know that look. What are you planning?] [Nothing too radical, for me.] [That isn't reassuring.] [Well, when was the last time most of the senior masters left the temple?] [That's what I thought you were planning.] **calculating look**

As for what is happening with the D'Ka and its crew, I wish there was something I can do. But I don't even have enough power to guide my own destiny. I only go where the council sends me. Master Jinn and Obi-Wan are in a far better position to help you. And I know they will do everything that they can. They are two who do guide their own destiny.

[He has a rather exaggerated idea of our ability to help, I think.] [And devalues his own abilities.] [Something else to bring up at dinner. His self-confidence is in worse shape than mine.] [I don't think yours is suffering much at all lately. Didn't you just suggest sending all the senior masters on missions?] [To you, not the council.] [And who sent orders to Space Command?] **half hearted glare** [General Kenobi] [You, love.] [I do much better defending others, than defending myself.] [Luckily one of my passions is defending you.] [Yes, and I defend you.] **kiss** [We'll have to make sure that Jess in a position to defend Rilka.] **contemplative look**

[What are you thinking?] [Assignments. I'll let you know when I have something definite in mind.]

There is more I want to say, Rilka, really. But I don't have the words. I wish I did. Perhaps I can learn and have them for when next we meet. I miss your company as well. Yours, Jess

**gets up and starts rummaging** [What are you looking for?] [A book you gave me.] **more rummaging and a muffled thump** **thinks, then walks over, reaches over Obi-Wan's shoulder and straightens up, holding a book** [This one?] **pounces** [Yes, that one. Perfect. Can I lend it to Jess?] [You don't need my permission, love.] [It was a gift from you, it seemed right to ask.] [I have no objections.] [Thank you, Qui-Gon.] [You think this will help him?] [It helped me after I got your first letter.] [It did?] **caresses cheek** [Yes.] **nuzzles closer** [I am glad I gave it to you then.] **kisses him** [So am I, beloved. So am I.]

**muted beeping** [It's too soon for a letter from Rill...] [Maybe Jess forgot something?] [Maybe.] **wanders over to the console** [Oh dear.] [What's oh dear?] [I --It's from Mundi.] [What? Obi-Wan!] [I made a mistake.] [We can't look at this.] [It's to a Hutt contact on Tatooine.] **resigned sigh**

[He rescued his daughter from a Hutt several years ago.] [Ah. I'll delete it then.] **glances at screen** [Wait.] [This isn't right. I shouldn't have done this at all.] [I know. But he's writing about us.] [I can't do this. You read it.] **gets up and offers seat to his mate** **hesitates** [There is something going on here, Obi-Wan. And this might tell us what it is.] [Then read it.] **takes the seat**

TO:\\\RimSpace\\\Tatooine\\\Rksaa \\\24,984\\\SecondMonth FROM:\\\RepublicSpace\\\Coruscant\\\Ki Al Mundi

Things are not going as we planned. Not only is Jinn still on the council, Kenobi has managed to wrangle a spot as well.

I have no idea who he slept with (besides Jinn) to get it, but this is a setback. They also succeeded in getting Padawan Skywalker's mother off the planet. I thought you were supposed to make sure she was bought locally and sent to Jabba. What happened?

[That- that-] **sputtering** [Do I want to know?] [He was conspiring to sell Shmi to Jabba!] [Where did you put my 'saber?] **angry pacing** [There's more.] [I'll show him more.] **sounds of getting dressed** [Obi-Wan...] [What?] **growled** [Control, Padawan.] [I am not your padawan. Your padawan is asleep in the next room.] [Then stop acting like one. We can't just go after him with sabers flashing.] [You keep reading that. That alone would be enough to get him off the council and we'd be that much closer to finding out what is

really going on. I'm going to sit out in the common room and figure something out. ] **reaches for the door and stops, then whispers** [Damn, too far away.] **gets up and goes over, pulls Obi-Wan into an embrace** **soft sigh** [So, we do nothing.] [I didn't say that.]

[Go finish reading.] **reluctantly lets go of Obi-Wan and returns to computer**

The picture of Jisha was welcome. Thank you for sending it after my numerous requests. I reiterate my request to speak to her. How much more must I do before she is returned to me? I have done what you asked and more. Yet you keep adding demands. The Council suspects me and I will soon lose all influence if you keep forcing my hand.

[Ah. That explains a lot.] **sound of knight crawling into bed and pulling up the covers** [Explains what?] [His daughter is being held.] [It excuses very little.] **sound of pillow being thumped into proper shape** [It can be hard to hold onto high morals when those you love are being threatened.] [You did.] [That doesn't make it easy.] [He must want to get caught.] [If I was in his place I would.] [Then we should make it easy for him.] **rolls over to face the wall** **sighs and continues reading**

The next event should go as we planned, but it is the last thing I will be able to do for you in the coming year. Any more activity will cause undue suspicion and you will find yourself harboring a Jedi Master. And have the rest of the order breathing down your fat neck. Including Kenobi and Jinn and you know what happened last time they crossed swords with you.

[Sith!] **tugs blankets higher** [It does have that stench about it.] [I think we need to have a discussion with Councilor Mundi.] [Ah, but we don't know about the letter.] **grumble** [For this I think we have to admit we do. This is too serious to do otherwise.] [And what is the 'event'? It makes me nervous, there is much that Master Mundi does that we have no concept of.] [Which is why we must confront him.] [Now?] [The morning will be soon enough.] [Come to bed then and hold me.] **Closes comm system down and climbs into bed, pulling Obi-Wan into his arms**  
Interlude

'Obi-Wan isn't in bed.' was his first thought on waking up. After the message they had gotten the night before it wasn't unexpected, but the rest of the night the younger man had pressed himself as close as possible. The y both had dozed off near dawn, and now to wake up a few hours later, alone, was odd. Feeling along the bond, he could tell that Obi-Wan was nearby, staring out the window at Coruscant traffic.

Pulling on his robe, Qui-Gon got up and walked over. [Love?] he asked, wrapping his arms around his bondmate from behind.

Obi-Wan placed his hands over Qui-Gon's arms, [I just found you again. I can't lose you.]

Reflexively, he tightened his grip. [You're not going to lose me.]

[No, I won't. We'll both die and be one with the Force instead.] His bondmate's head drooped. [But I'll take them with me when I go.]

[It's not going to come to that.] He was worried; it wasn't like Obi-Wan to have them losing before they even started to fight.

[That's right, we have to raise Anakin. The Chosen One who will restore the balance.] There was a pause. [Then we can die, destiny fulfilled.]

[What is this preoccupation with death this morning?] [Not sure.] Obi-Wan shrugged and kept staring out at the traffic which was thickening. [Bad dreams, I guess.] [Do you want to talk about them?] He paused and rephrased. [Do you need to talk about them?]

[You will just tell me to live in the moment.] Obi-Wan caught Qui-Gon's hand and kissed it. [I'll be fine in a bit.] [What we found out last night has got to you more than you let on, hasn't it?] [You mean me crawling into bed and pulling the covers over my head wasn't a clue?] That brought a reluctant smile to Qui-Gon's face. [I suppose it should've.] [We barely survived the Sith last time, and I'm fairly sure that was the apprentice. We face the master this time...]

But we did survive. And we are not the same as we were at Naboo. We are united now in a way we were not then. That is our edge.]

There was a soft sigh, [Right.] He leaned over and nuzzled the back of Obi-Wan's neck. [And you still fear.] [You died in my arms. The blood was everywhere... Yes, I still fear.] Another nuzzle. [You brought me back.]

[Barely.] Obi-Wan finally leaned back against him, [But that counts, right?] [It does indeed.] He paused as something occurred to him. [I never thanked you for that, for not letting me go.] [You don't thank someone for saving themselves, Master. I would have been dead on the inside if I hadn't brought you back.

Part of me would have gone with you even then.]

[And part of me would have stayed. Even if I was one with the Force I wouldn't have been able to leave you.]

[And Ani caught between us.]

For a moment Qui-Gon had a glimpse of how things would've been if he hadn't survived; Obi-Wan training Anakin out of duty, but with none of his humor or spark. Ani, alone in all the important ways, a ripe target for those who would use him, who would turn him to the Dark... He shuddered and buried his face against his bondmate's neck. [Thank you,] he murmured, to Obi-Wan, to the Force, to fate. [Thank you.]

Obi-Wan just pulled their arms tighter around him and a moment later he whispered, "And you wonder why I had bad dreams?"

"That is all it is, Obi-Wan. This," he squeezed tighter, "us, is reality."

"I had to face it. Think about it, beloved. Or it would have haunted me all day."

Qui-Gon nodded. "We have to know what our ghosts are before we can exorcise them." "Or at least banish them to the dark corners again." His bondmate turned around and wrapped his arms around Qui-Gon. "Good morning, love." He leaned over and kissed Obi-Wan lingeringly. [If we didn't have somewhere to be…] The slim body molded itself to him. [Yes. Hold that thought. We'll come back to it.]

A soft sigh, and he broke away. [Again and again.] [And again.] Qui-Gon smiled, pulling Obi-Wan back into his arms for one more kiss. A tickle of curiosity from Anakin came through the training bond. Obi-Wan's humor bubbled up, [But not now.] [No, not now.] With a sigh, he released the other man. [But de finitely later.] [I'll go see what Anakin wants, why don't you get dressed?]

[Yes.] He watched Obi-Wan leave the room, then quickly pulled on tunic and leggings. [It seems his mother ran him off for a few hours, so he came to work on his lightsaber,] Obi-Wan said humorously. [You

want tea?] "Please," Qui-Gon said as he walked out of the bedroom. Anakin was bent over the worktable already, fingers dexterously combining parts and wires. He didn't look up as Qui-Gon

entered the room, instead chattering as fast as he could to Obi-Wan about his mother and theoreticals about his 'saber. The ideas were intermixed at random, depending on what crossed the boy's mind at the moment. Obi-Wan was working in the small kitchen, preparing the tea and breakfast for the three of them.

"Good morning Ani," Qui-Gon said, walking over to look at the boy's work.

"Good morning, Master." It hadn't really taken shape yet, but he could see the different component pieces and even the eventual design. "You seem to have everything under control."

"Well, I had this part backwards, but I fixed it already." He pointed to a power dampener. "That would have been a mess." "Yes it would have. You're doing quite well so far, Padawan." [You aren't going to tell him the horror stories that I heard about making a lightsaber?] Obi-Wan yawned and put the tea

out on the table, "Breakfast is ready, Master." He walked over and sat at the table. [I wasn't planning on it, no.] Obi-Wan grinned, [Ah, well. Perhaps its best that he misses that time honored tradition.] [Some traditions would better be served in their lapse than observance.]

[Yes, Master.] A nod of the head and then Obi-Wan turned to Anakin, "Breakfast now, Padawan." "Yes, Master Obi-Wan." The boy made no move to leave his work, however. "Anakin Skywalker." The tone was sharp, bordering on commanding, "Breakfast." Ani looked up and started to move but his hands seemed reluctant to leave the parts. "Ani," Qui-Gon began mildly, "come

eat. I don't want your mother accusing me of starving you." "She wouldn't do that, Master." Ani got up and took his seat at the table. "She knows you take good care of me."

"It would be easier to do so if you would remember to eat," he replied, even as the absolute trust in Ani's words touched his heart. After his neglecting of his padawan when he was caught up with the lifebond forming, he would not have been surprised if the trust had not been there.

"Besides, how many padawans have two masters?" Ani shoveled the first mouthful of hot cereal into his mouth. [You are good at the big things and Master Obi-Wan is good at the details.]

Qui-Gon turned that over in his mind, impressed by the boy's insight. [He's right,] he said to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. [That must explain why you got the mission briefings and I was the one who packed the bags.]

[It would, wouldn't it?]

[Then again, most of the mission briefings were deadly boring... and you could normally sum them up in ten minutes.] His soulmate smiled and disappeared into the bedroom. [Gave me time for other things.]

[Like making sure I didn't leave anything behind when we packed.]

[Yes.] He could feel Obi-Wan stripping off the sleep pants and robe, then stretching. [And now I'll have time for other things.]

His mind filled in the picture of what he couldn't see and he had to suppress a groan. The long warm shower was difficult, but bearable until Obi-Wan began to pleasure himself. Every slow, wet stroke echoed through his nerves as his lifemate enjoyed the feel of his own body. Anakin by this time had finished eati ng and gone back to building his 'saber. Qui-Gon doubted anything short of a frontal attack would distract the boy. Which was a very good thing, considering his own fraying control. Giving in finally, he got up and headed for the shower, beginning to shed his clothes as soon as he was out of his padawan's line of sight. As he neared the bathroom he could hear the soft pants and groans. He opened the door to the shower and saw Obi-Wan leaning against the wall, eyes closed and stroking himself, deep in his se lf-pleasure.

For a moment he froze, captivated by the sight in front of him, feeling his bondmate's arousal as if it was his own. A whisper of cooler air must have slid across Obi-Wan's skin, or he felt the nearness of his mate. Either way, his eyes opened partway and a slow sexy smile bloomed on his face. The gentle stroking of his erection continued, his other hand coming up to pinch a nipple and make himself gasp. Qui-Gon's own erection throbbed in response and his hands came up, mirroring Obi-Wan's movements. Delight and passion came to him across the soulbond as Obi-Wan kept them both on the edge with teasing touches and strokes. When they finally toppled over, within seconds of each other, it was staring into each other's eyes, their souls as intertwined as their bodies were separate.

Obi-Wan pulled him into the shower and kissed him languorously, then washed him off. "Good morning again, beloved."

"Is that what that was?" He smiled at his bondmate, laying a hand gently against his cheek.

"As good as any other name for it." A shy smile and then they tumbled out of the shower. They took their time getting dressed, with lots of covert and not so covert looks and gropes. "Much better way to face the day." Obi-Wan chuckled as he dodged a tickle to his still bare ribs.

"Undoubtedly." He pulled Obi-Wan into his arms. "We should try to start every day this way."

"I could stand waking up an hour early every morning, if I could spend it alone with you."

[Likewise, beloved.] He nuzzled his bondmate's neck.

[You are insatiable, not that I mind.] Obi-Wan leaned into the caress and sighed happily.

Duty unfortunately kept Qui-Gon from taking it much further. Anakin was sent back to his mother and they went in search of Ki al Mundi. He proved to be hard to find. They got conflicting reports as to his location and then his plans. It seemed the Jedi Master did not want to be found today.

[This does not bode well.]

[Permission to search for him with the Force?] Obi-Wan asked as they paused in an alcove off the main hall.

[You don't need my permission, love. And yes, I think that is our only option. But carefully.]

Obi-Wan nodded and closed his eyes. One hand came to rest on Qui-Gon's chest, a link and balance point as he prepared to send himself out searching for the missing Ki. That odd feeling of being stretched came back to Qui-Gon as the search began. The trance continued on; clearly Ki was not in the main temple, and Qui-Gon felt Obi-Wan reach to search the outer towers and grounds. A subdued feeling of success and then a flash of discovery. Qui-Gon anchored him, also providing increased shields as Obi-Wan pinpointed the location.

Just in time, as it turned out. Ki reacted violently to being found and attempted to wrap a set of shields around Obi-Wan, trying to trap his mental presence. For a moment it was a tug of war, Qui-Gon gritting his teeth and digging in, throwing his all into keeping his bondmate from being torn away. Then Obi-Wan seemed to explode into action, bringing fierce concentration to bear on the shields, pounding on Ki's shields from the inside, and the moment they weakened he 'ran' back to Qui-Gon, shutting any link that might remain between him and the corrupted councilor. It translated in the physical world to Obi-Wan taking a step closer to his bondmate . Mental shields flared almost to visibility for a moment as they found their balance again.

[He seems a bit upset.] Obi-Wan winced a probe clashed against the shields.

[Just a little.] He focused his concentration and mentally "swatted" the probe away, with a bit more force than absolutely necessary. [He's in the stone meditation garden.] [I doubt he'll still be there by the time we can get there but...]

[We could run.] Obi-Wan pulled away enough to grab his hand and they began heading in the direction of the gardens. [So can Mundi.] [That would be admitting he has something to hide.] [Depends on how badly he wants to keep hiding.] [He will be there. He wanted to be found.]

And when they got to the gardens he was. Sitting quietly and expectantly waiting for their arrival. "Good morrow to you, fellow Jedi." Ki said calmly from his perch on a stone bench.

"Councilor Mundi," Qui-Gon replied coolly.

"It appears that you have something urgent to speak to me about. Please... sit so we might discuss whatever it is that caused Knight Kenobi to seek me out."

Qui-Gon did so on the bench opposite, Obi-Wan taking the spot by his side.

"A terrible breech of etiquette, to seek me out that way." Ki said softly, a polite smile painted on his face. "So, the circumstances must be dire indeed." "Oh I think a councilor conspiring with the Sith would be considered dire. Wouldn't you?" "So, you speak openly of your treason now?" Mundi shot back, though the threat truly lacked any weight as his face paled.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "You know whom I'm speaking of," he said seriously.

"Yes, I do. He is caught in a terrible circumstance and is failing terribly under its weight." Ki's eyes darted back and forth between them.

"He wants to be caught, I think," Qui-Gon ventured.

"Yes, he would. That would mean the end of his dilemma, but the end of someone he cares about too. Being caught between duty and love is a very harsh thing, is it not Master Jinn?" Ki let his gaze rest on Obi-Wan. "Very harsh. But the two don't have to be mutually exclusive." "It is a hard balance, and I don't think the councilor in question has been very fortunate in that regard so far. Perhaps if he

had some help..." Qui-Gon exchanged glances with his bondmate. "I've been told I have a weak spot for lost causes."

"Thi s is a bit bigger than anything else you've brought home in the past, Master," Obi-Wan answered, the slightest twinkle in his eye betraying the absurd humor.

"One hopes that it is not a lost cause," Ki said softly staring at the ground between them. "There is much at stake here."

"How much?" "The future of the Order," came the hoarse whisper. "Its children." The barely audible words inspired horror. "Tell us." "The annual trip to Dantooine every year." Ki seemed to fold in on himself as he spoke. "The ship is to be captured by

slavers and the young Jedi aboard cloned and sold." Obi-Wan growled and came to his feet. "You would sell children to save your own?!" Though Qui-Gon felt the same anger, he kept control of his temper and urged his bondmate to do the same. [We can't

afford to have him stop talking. We need the information he has.]

[I'll cut it out of his hide.] Ki's head came up and he waited patiently. "Yes, that is what I was prepared to do. If it would save my daughter." "The children you were condemning are all daughters and sons of someone." "And you would not do the same, if Obi-Wan was held in slavery somewhere, knowing that he would be freed if you did

this?"

Would he? He tried to imagine that situation, tried to imagine having to make that horri ble choice. "I don't know," he finally said honestly. "Be glad you were not given the same choices I was then." "Who gave you these choices?"

"Rksaa of Tatooine, but you know that already." "You never saw anyone beyond that?" "I've never met Rksaa, but it's clear that someone else is pulling his strings. How many and who? I have no idea." Well, he'd had to give it a chance to be easy. [If it was easy, we wouldn't be Jedi, we'd be taxi drivers.] Obi-Wan was still glaring at Ki, unrepentant.

[Point, but it would be nice for a change occasionally, if things weren't impossible.] [Impossible is what we specialize in, remember?] [It seems that way sometimes, doesn't it?] Obi-Wan glared at Mundi and said very softly, "Tell us every detail, every nuance and scrap of information. And we'll see

what we can do." Bit by bit the story came out, Mundi seemingly relieved to finally be able to tell someone. Qui-Gon sat back on the bench absorbing it all, while Obi-Wan paced back and forth behind him. Occasionally, the knight would divert someone from interrupting them. The dark tale explained many of the small disruptive happenings for the last few years, going further

back than either of them had expected. Finally, it was done and Ki's voice came to a halt. Silence descended as his last words faded, the things that he'd just painted with his voice sounding loud in the quiet. "That is all of it, I suppose," Obi-Wan said softly. "And now we have to decide what to do about it." Ki glared at him. "Do not forget your place, Knight Kenobi." "And don't forget yours," Qui-Gon shot back. "Yours is much more precarious than Obi-Wan's."

[He is trying to anger you, love.] Obi-Wan smiled thinly at Ki. "Any time you want to test my place, Councilor Mundi... let me know."

"But back to more i mmediate matters. What we do with this knowledge."

"We let it play out," Obi-Wan said softly.

Qui-Gon nodded, immediately grasping what his bondmate was planning. "Lure them out where we can see them." Ki frowned, "That's very risky." "Yes. But it is also our best chance." "And who will rescue the children? You two? Hobbled to each other by the soulbond." "The trip to Dantooine is not for several months. By that time the bond will have stabilized enough that we won't be

'hobbled' as you quaintly put it." He gave Mundi a pointed look. "We wouldn't be now if not for your little power games." "They feared him before." Ki pointed with his chin at Obi-Wan. "And now with the bond, they fear you both. They wanted to know your limits."

"They wanted to know our limits? Well perhaps we should let them see. Or let them think they see." "You mean I get to be attached to your hip for the next few months." Qui-Gon smiled faintly. "Any objections?" "Heard any so far?" Obi-Wan grinned and stepped closer. Ki snorted. "Do people drown in confection around the two of you on a regular basis?"

"Not that we've noticed." [Well, Ani makes those retching sounds.] [He does?] Qui-Gon asked bewildered. [Yes, whenever we get 'mushy-faced'.] [I hadn't noticed.]

[You aren't missing anything. Trust me.] [Retching?] [Better than singing that song.] Obi-Wan turned to look at Ki again. "Hate to debrief and run, but we need to meet some

people for lunch."

"For the moment, don't do anything different, anything that would arise suspicion," Qui-Gon added. [What song?] "Like I don't have everyone looking at me now?" Ki frowned and got to his feet. "You understand it's not personal?" Obi-Wan snorted. "It's mostly not personal, Master Mundi."

A bitter smile crossed the councilor's face. "Fair enough, Knight Kenobi." They walked away, leaving the councilor alone behind them. [That went better than I expected,] Obi-Wan said pensively. [Which says more about what we were expecting than what happened.] [It went too easily.] Qui-Gon glanced sideways at him. [Because he cooperated?]

[Because he gave up all that information, most of which we knew or could figure out on our own. He really gave us nothing, except the mission for the children. Which could be a whole other trap.]

[Or he could be just what he appears: someone who has been forced into an untenable situation and was just relieved to be able to tell someone.]

[And you are a sucker for a sob story.]

[Not that much of a sucker.] He was slightly hurt at the accusation.

[I love you for that, Master.] Obi-Wan sighed. [It's how we ended up with so many pets over the years.] [And you of course never brought home any animals.] [Well, I did bring you home a couple of times.] The knight grinned. [And then there was Ch'yla,] Qui-Gon said, naming the small felinoid that Obi-Wan had rescued on a mission early in his

apprenticeship and who had graced their quarters for several years, until it reached adulthood and had to be returned to its

home planet. [I miss her,] Obi-Wan admitted. [It was nice to have someone to come home to, even if she shredded my socks in retaliation when we came back from a mission.]

[Perhaps we can take a trip to Fambertac and see if we can find her sometime...] Qui-Gon suggested.

[She would be rather large now. And I doubt she would remember me.] The bright head tilted. [Though it would be fun to try.] [We'll go then. When we get the chance.]

[In between everything else, I'm sure.] Qui-Gon smiled faintly. [Boredom has never been a problem.] [I've had a passing acquaintance with it. But only passing.] [And I doubt we'll have any more than that in the foreseeable future.] [Time to meet Anakin and Lady Skywalker for lunch, Master.]

[Yes.] Something that had no double meaning or conspiracy involved. He found himself looking forward to it, needing the uncomplicated after the last hour or so.

[And shopping.] Obi-Wan grinned. [Ani wants to buy some tools.] [We're going to lose a substantial amount of our common room to a workbench aren't we?] [We are entitled to larger quarters, with three people.] [Hmm. Yes we are, but--]

[But ?] [I find I don't want to move. These quarters...] Again Qui-Gon trailed off, not sure how to put what he felt into words. [No need to explain, love. You'll just have to put up with bits and things everywhere.] Obi-Wan grabbed his hand and kissed

the palm. [Those rooms are home.] [Yes.] He caressed his bondmate's face. [It is.] [Then the answer is yes, you are going to lose the common room to a workbench.] Gentle humor and love filled the thoughts

that crossed the bond between them. [Two workbenches, I think,] Qui-Gon said, a moment later, glancing at Obi-Wan as they walked.

[Hmm? Why two?] [You'll need one for your models as well.] [My models. Master, it was just an idle thought.] But Obi-Wan seemed shyly pleased by the suggestion. [You'd missed working on them, haven't you?] [Yes, it was nice to have something to do with my hands. Building something that had no value except to me.] He shrugged,

trying to be casual. [And they came out fairly well.]

[I still have a couple of them.]

[You do?] A flash of surprise. He nodded. [They are quite good. And they reminded me of you.] [Thank you, Master.] [So we will make room for a workbench for you, as well as one for Ani.] [Then I'll have to make one for you as a gift in return.]

[I would like that,] he said, squeezing Obi-Wan's hand.

[And giving me a workbench will save you from having to sit on the small bits and pieces that I would have scattered everywhere. You are a wise man, my love.}

[No comment.] Delighted laughter met that statement.

Anakin and Shmi were waiting for them at the entrance of the dining hall. Shmi wearing the same clothes they had seen her in yesterday and looking a tad uncomfortable in her surroundings. Qui-Gon smiled at her reassuringly. "Good day, Shmi. I see you've managed the difficult task of dragging Ani away from his work on his 'saber."

"Yes, it was quite the challenge, Master Jinn. He is rather enamored of being a Jedi." "Yes, I've noticed that myself." "You permit him other interests, besides the Jedi?"

"Of course," he said, his surprise at the question showing. [It's probably all he has spoken or written of in the last few months, Master,] Obi-Wan offered silently. "Master Qui-Gon's been encouraging me to find a hobby or two, Mom," Ani put in. "And what would those be, Ani? All you've talked about is your lightsaber since I've arrived. With a comment or two about

Master Jinn and Knight Kenobi. " Shmi turned to look at her son. "You have always spoken what was in your mind. I see

nothing but Jedi there now." "That's not Master Qui-Gon's fault," Ani replied sounding older than his years. "But I've got so much I've got to catch up on, that other padawans already know, I've got to study twice as hard. But it's my choice, Mom."

It was clear she was not convinced, but let the issue drop. "I see. So, I understand that we were to meet you here for some task." Qui-Gon nodded. "Shopping."

"Shopping." Her expression was skeptical.

"Yes, Lady Skywalker. We are all in need of a few items and thought you might want to go with us, not knowing Coruscant," Obi-Wan said with a slight bow.

"And we thought we might have lunch outside the Temple as well," Qui-Gon added. "Somewhere that is not all Jedi." "I would like to see that," she allowed. "Then shall we?" he asked with a small courtly bow. It was a short walk through the great hall and to one of the side doors where a hovercar was summoned. Qui-Gon gave the

location of a popular upper level district. It was filled with bright airy shops carrying all manner of things. Clothing, food, toys, tools, and all the things that one needed or thought they needed for a comfortable life were for sale here. Ani led the expedition, nearly dragging his mother from one stand to another. Gone was the oh so earnest and often overly mature padawan, replaced by just another exuberant twelve year old out shopping with his mother.

[Well, I thought I had money.] Obi-Wan smiled and ducked into the latest shop behind Anakin. [That General's salary not going as far as you thought?] Qui-Gon teased.

[His eyes are bigger than my credstick,] the knight replied with shining eyes as he looked through the models.

[You like those?] Qui-Gon asked, seeing his bondmate hover over several particular models. [They are rather nice.] His fingers hovered over two different ones. [Which one?] [Both.] Qui-Gon reached out and picked up them up, heading for the merchant to pay for them. [Both? But I don't need both.] Obi-Wan trailed behind him. [One will do.] [But you like both?]

[Well, yes,] Obi-Wan admitted softly. "I was thinking the corvette for you and the fighter for Ani." Spotting something else out of the corner of his eye, Qui-Gon added it to the pile. [And the consular ship for yourself.] [You are spoiling me, beloved.] Once again the tone was shyly pleased. [Thank you.] [My pleasure,] he replied, meaning it, loving to see the shy pleasure sparkle in his bondmate's eyes. The purchase was made

and Obi-Wan scooped up the bag before the shopkeeper could hand it to him. It made both Qui-Gon and the shopkeeper smile to see the knight holding the bag so impatiently. "He's in a hurry isn't he?" the owner said indulgently. "I think he's afraid I'll change my mind."

[Master!] Obi-Wan blushed slightly. "I just don't want to lose Ani in the crowd." "Of course," Qui-Gon replied, with an indulgent smile. "Come back if you need anything, Master Jedi." And then they were out the door and back on the street. It was easy enough to spot Anakin in the crowd, the Padawan

cream and brown standing out in the crowd of bright colors. Shmi was listeni ng to whatever Ani was chattering about, and looking through the clothes, though that stopped the minute she spotted Qui-Gon coming towards them. "I was about to suggest that," he said when they joined her, nodding towards the clothes she'd be browsing through. "I'll pay you back as soon as I begin earning a wage, Master Jinn." Her fingers moved to sturdier, pedestrian garments. "That won't be necessary."

"Yes, it is."

Qui-Gon opened his mouth to argue but thought better of it when he saw the look in Shmi's eyes: determined and proud. "As you wish," he acquiesced, "but at least allow Obi-Wan and I to buy you something to commemorate your arrival."

"It's only fair." Obi-Wan stepped forward and turned on the charm. "Qui-Gon bought me a gift. It's the least we can do."

"This perhaps," Qui-Gon suggested, holding up one of the outfits Shmi had been looking at when they walked up; a delicate gown made of Thlassian silk and dyed a blue that matched the woman's eyes exactly. "A wonderful choice, Master." His bondmate stepped up and looked at it critically. "Don't you think so Ani?" "Oh yes!"

Over Shmi's weak objections Obi-Wan continued, "She'll need it for the occasional formal event, right Qui-Gon?" "Absolutely." "Right. So..." Obi-Wan snagged it out of his hand, waved the hovering merchant over and paid for the item before anyone

could stop him. With a small bow he handed her the bag, then grabbed Qui-Gon's hand. "Now, lunch!" [Well done, love.] Qui-Gon glanced back at the bemused woman following them. [When in doubt, take over.] Obi-Wan grinned and headed for the cafe with the most enticing smells.

[Yes, General,] he teased.

[It worked, didn't it?] His bondmate pointed out a table, and sat down with a thump. [It did indeed.] Qui-Gon sat down in the chair beside him. [Think I can use that same tactic on the council tomorrow when I ask them to all go on missions?] [Somehow I doubt it'll be quite so effective there.] [Darn. Maybe if I pout?] The pout made a momentary appearance then vanished again.

[You know, you turn that on and off far too easily.]

A look of pure innocence came across his bondmate's face. [I do?]

[You do the same with that look as well.]

[It's because of my time with the military, beloved. I had to learn to hide my true expressions.] Obi-Wan's eyes gli ttered. [Besides, I use both of them so rarely these days...]

[Innocence is a rare commodity these days,] Qui-Gon agreed, the information they found out that morning running through his brain at the words.

The teasing fell away at that and Obi-Wan turned to their tablemates, making suggestions off the menu and ordering beverages. It seemed that time spent away from one duty or another was going to be scarce for the immediate future. Lunch was rapidly consumed, the open air lending everyone a good appetite. Both Ani and Obi-Wan opted to have dessert, and spent quite a while debating the merits of said confections as they headed back into the bustle of the market for more shopping. Qui-Gon walked along with Shmi, sharing a look of affectionate indulgence as they listened to the conversation.

"I'm telling you Ani, ice cream is wonderful." "Bah, Torkes rock candy is loads better." "Next time we trade bites and decide for ourselves, hmm?"

"I don't know... cold stuff... in your mouth like that?" Ani was clearly skeptical. "And you were eating rocks." Obi-Wan looked back at them and winked. "Master! It was rock candy... weren't you listening?" "Apologies, Ani. Now then... I think this shop has the tools you were looking for." The boy brightened. "Oh yeah! I might eve n be able to get the parts I need to finish Threepio."

"And you have the allowance to help pay for this right?" "I've been saving up for ages. There wasn't much to spend my credits on when I was on the D'Ka." Obi-Wan nodded. "I know, I've got a bit of money saved up myself." "You going to buy some tools too?" "One or two perhaps. I had something a bit bigger in mind, eventually."

"Yeah? Like what?" "Let me see if I'm allowed to get it first and then I'll let you know. Now, what exactly are you looking for?" Anakin began rattling off a long list of tools and parts he wanted. Obi-Wan held up his hand to stop the recital. "Half, at best

half. Most of that can be found back at the Temple. You just need to ask for it, or trade with another for it." "I guess..." "Ani," Obi-Wan looked around and found a quiet corner with a bench, and sat them both on it, "you know all about the

trading thing back at the Temple. Why haven't you used it?"

Though they were out of earshot, Qui-Gon was able to follow the conversation through the bonds, both training and life. The boy shrugged. "No reason," he mumbled.

"There is always a reason, Ani. I'd like it if you would share it with me."

After a moment's silence, he did. "I tried," he said. "Nobody wanted to trade with me."

The soft voiced confession startled and saddened Qui-Gon. He hadn't known his padawan had tried to trade and had definitely not known he had been rejected. Obi-Wan put his arm around Ani, a rare show of physical demonstrativeness. "I see, and did they say why?"

This answer was even longer in coming. "That I wasn't a real padawan. But I am, I know that. They're just..."

"Being mean, petty, and jealous. That doesn't make it right though." There was a soft sigh. "The story would take far too long to tell, but ask me later and I will tell you of my own problems becoming a padawan. And what happened afterwards. I'm not sure it will help, but perhaps we can commiserate together."

Qui-Gon meanwhile was repressing the urge to go back to the Temple, find those who had told his padawan these things and explain to them the error of their ways.

[You'll just make it worse if you do,] Obi-Wan shot in his direction. "Now then, Ani. I believe we were getting you some stuff. Though how we are going to carry it all..." It wasn't the world's best diversion, but after a few minutes Anakin had made an impressive pile of stuff on the counter.

"I think that's all I can afford right now," Ani finally said, checking his credits with a frown. "This isn't half your list. Get the rest of what you must have today and we'll work something out. We do have a joint project in the near future to collaborate on."

The boy brightened. "All right. Thanks!" Then he went back to picking out things he needed. [Have you and Shmi died of boredom out there yet?] Obi-Wan sent while he waited for Ani to finish. [We're still breathing,] Qui-Gon replied. [I suspect Shmi is used to Ani taking forever around things like this.] [Sorry, we're nearly finished.] Obi-Wan waved over the proprietor, who was watching almost gleefully as the pile continued to grow. It was a small matter

to arrange to have the stuff sent back to the Temple. And of course, there was a delivery fee. He hid his wince and paid for the lot, then pushed Ani out the door, ignoring the attempts to add 'just one more thing'. "The store will still be here the next time we go shopping," Qui-Gon told the boy with a faint smile.

"I... but... yes, Master," Ani finally acquiesced. "Sorry, Master."

[We'll have to see what we can do about the trading situation as well,] he said to his bondmate. [Perhaps, for the time being, one of us can trade for him.]

[A few of my yearmates are in residence at the moment, I should be able to get them to trade with Anakin. They owe me anyway.] Obi-Wan looked positively mercenary.

[I'll leave it to you, then.] A shop caught his sight out of the corner of his eye. [A moment,] he said, heading for it. [Another gift for Shmi, Master?] Obi-Wan leaned to catch a glimpse of the same establishment. [Actually, this is for me.] He went up and conversed with the artisan about what he wanted and settled on a price. He could feel Obi-Wan's gentle curiosity, before his lifemate was diverted by Anakin. Taking advantage of the distraction,

Qui-Gon handed over the necessary items, paid and arranged for delivery to the temple. Then he rejoined the others. [Is there anything else, Master?] [Not for me. You?]

[I could use some clothes, but I think Ani's spree put me over the limit. Though Shmi needs something besides that lovely frock you got her.]

[Of course.] Qui-Gon counted out some more of his rather dwindling number of credits then pressed them into Shmi's hand. "Get whatever other clothes and things you need," he told her. "And yes, you can pay me back when you have the money. I have no desire to argue the point with you."

When he turned back around Ani had taken off down the row, bright determination singing across the training bond.

[He's getting something for me while we get some clothes.] Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. [I thought he would be bored watching me try on tunics.]

[Most likely.] [You on the other hand...] [Will somehow endure.] [You can wait outside, if you prefer.] A few steps, and Obi-Wan had disappeared through an archway. [I wouldn't want to put undue strain on the bond.] He followed in his bondmate's wake.

[Of course not.] [So I best stay close.] [How close?] [How close do you want me?] [As close as you want to get, love.]

[You may find it hard to try on clothes with me plastered up against you,] Qui-Gon pointed out. [Hmm, there is that. How about you stand there... and I'll try them on, over here.] He took a few steps away. Qui-Gon made a show of sighing. [If I must.] [Just for a little while and then you can enjoy them at home.] [They're most likely be on the floor.]

[I can't wear a uniform all the time.] A blue shirt was held up then put back, a green one given the same treatment. [I like that one,] Qui-Gon offered. [Brings out your eyes.] [As you wish.] He pulled it back out and went looking again. Yellow, red, and anything resembling orange were ignored. Qui-Gon watched more or less silently, aside from a comment or two when Obi-Wan found a particularly striking color or

style. In the end, only the one shirt was purchased and added to the bag with the models. [Time to head back to the

Temple?] Obi-Wan nodded and they headed back to the temple, Shmi and Ani would follow later when they finished. A detour to drop off packages and change clothes, and then they headed to the practice rooms. It was time to practice for the pair competition. "Some katas to warm-up with?" Qui-Gon asked, shedding his cloak.

"Always a good place to start." Obi-Wan stripped off his own. "Any preference?"

"It would help if we had any idea of what we wanted to do for the competition." Qui-Gon nodded. "Agreed. So, what do we want to do?" "Something non-traditional to match the new blades. Sea in Motion, perhaps?" "Appropriate." "So, what would be the best kata to prepare us for that?"

"The tenth," Qui-Gon said, after a moment's thought. It had the same type of broad flowing movements that characterized Sea in Motion. And so they began. First the kata and almost seamlessly into the 'Sea' itself. Long, rippling motions that mimicked the water pulled by tides and movement of a planet. Blades flickering to match the arch of that motion. In and out, up and down they moved. Swirling around each other as the sea foam upon the sand. Then finally, the movements slowed, growing smaller and quieter, imitating a sea becalmed. Qui-Gon held the final movement, then straightened and saluted his bondmate before deactivating his 'saber.

"Yes, I think that will do quite well, indeed," he said casually, smiling faintly.

"Ever the master of understatement, beloved." Obi-Wan nodded back at him. "Shall we spar then?"

Reactivating his 'saber, he took an en guard position. "As you wish."

An hour later they were both dripping in sweat and he had run Obi-Wan around the salle at least twice. Currently he had backed the young knight up against a wall, putting on a seriously harried defense. With a finesse and a twist, Qui-Gon disarmed him, sending the 'saber flying out of reach.

"I," Obi-Wan gasped between breaths, "concede."

Qui-Gon deactivated his own 'saber, clipping it back to his belt, feeling his own exhaustion hit him only then. "I believe... we need to... do this more... often."

"Yes." Obi-Wan lunged forward and captured his lips, trying to suck Qui-Gon's tongue out of his head. [Been wanting to do that for the last half hour.]

Hands automatically came up to hold Obi-Wan in place as he gave a s good as he got. [Is that why you were on the defensive the whole time?]

[No.] Hands slipped inside his tunic. [You beat me fairly.]

[Ah.] He pressed his lower body against Obi-Wan's pushing the younger man back against the wall, even as he arched under Obi-Wan's fingers. [And what do I get for winning?]

[I have conceded. Shall I submit to you?] Warm lips trailed down his neck, licking the sweat.

[That would be... acceptable,] he gasped, his hands sliding down to Obi-Wan's belt.

[And what would you have me do?]

[Feel.] With that he nuzzled that one spot on Obi-Wan's neck guaranteed to drive him crazy.

His lifemate's hands clutched tightly in the fabric of his tunic and Obi-Wan panted softly, "Feel. I can do that."

[Good.] With deft movements he removed his bondmate's clothes and proceeded to torture him with hands and mouth, doing all he could to keep him on the edge, touching him everywhere but the one place he knew Obi-Wan most wanted.

[Beloved, please!] Even his mindvoice sounded breathless and there was a swivel of those tight hips. [I wish to feel there!]

Taking pity on the younger man, Qui-Gon did as requested, closing his mouth over Obi-Wan's erection in one swift move. Strong hands grabbed his head as he laved the tight flesh. [Yes. Oh, yes.]

Qui-Gon wasn't ready to stop teasing quite yet, and he employed every trick and technique on his bondmate, to drive him higher and higher in pleasure. The only reason his lover was still standing was because he was leaning against the wall, and a discrete application of the Force to hold him up. There wasn't a thought left in Obi-Wan's mind but the amazing pleasure being bestowed on him. Then Qui-Gon traced a finger over the taut sacks, back over the perineum to slip inside. With a gasp Obi-Wan rocked back on that finger, then forward into that warm mouth. Pleasure rolled across the bond as Obi-Wan climaxed down his throat, his name gasped out repeatedly between pulses. Qui-Gon swallowed, riding the crest of his bondmate's pleasure right along with him. Knees finally buckling, Obi-Wan slid down the wall and tasted his own climax in his bondmate's mouth.

[I love you,] Qui-Gon whispered, pulling the younger man into his arms.

Words were beyond his lover still, but the feeling of love was returned to him threefold. Arms and legs wrapped around him as they continued to kiss. Qui-Gon groaned as Obi-Wan slid against his neglected erection, the sensation exquisite even through the barrier of his leggings. Fingers made quick work of the ties, and then his lifemate was sliding onto him, taking him deep inside with one stroke. Eyes closed as passion and pleasure shot through every cell in his body.

Release had made his mate languid, pelvis moving in slow circles. [You feel so good. Love you, Qui-Gon.]

[My Obi-Wan,] he gasped, his hips moving in concert with his bondmate's, grabbing onto Obi-Wan's hips and thrusting harder and faster as his arousal peaked.

[Yours.] Obi-Wan leaned forward and kissed him as Qui-Gon's climax raced through them both. [Always yours.] [Yes... mine.] It was the last words he was able to manage before he was reduced to wordless ecstasy. Obi-Wan stayed wrapped around him, dropping kisses on his cheeks and lips, each one with a whispered endearment. Raising his head, he caught Obi-Wan's lips in a tender kiss. [Love.] [Mmmmm?]

Qui-Gon chuckled softly. "Is this how all our workouts are going to end?" [You complaining?] The green eyes were sultry. [Hardly.] He leaned in for another kiss. [Love you,] Obi-Wan whispered. The words sent a warmth through him as they always did. [I love you too.]

[Beloved?] [Yes?] [It's a bit cool in here to be naked.] He laughed again, and hugged Obi-Wan tightly before releasing him and reaching for his bondmate's discarded clothes. "Thank you, Master." Obi-Wan got dressed quickly, stamping into his boots. "Now what?"

Ah yes, duty. [We should inform Yoda and Mace of what we've found out. And work on a plan.] "And a shower." His lifemate sniffed the air delicately. He smiled. "That too." It was a leisurely walk back to their quarters, and there were two packages waiting for them on the table. A delighted

twinkle in Obi-Wan's eyes as he caught sight of one. "Oh good, it arrived already." "What arrived?" Qui-Gon asked, even as he picked up his own package and began unwrapping it.

"Something I noticed was missing off the shelves." His lifemate dropped down on the couch and propped his feet up. "Hmm?" Then the words registered. He looked up. "You didn't." "Did." "Obi-Wan..." "Beloved..."

He reached over and picked up the package in question, setting the other one back down. Slowly he opened it, revealing an expensive jade box. The twin to the one that had set on his shelf for years until he sold it to raise the money to buy Shmi's freedom.

"It was the last thing you had of your mother's. Did you really think I wouldn't notice it was gone? Or do something to replace it?"

"You didn't--"

"And as soon as I figure out the other things, they will come back too. I notice you sold nothing of mine. Do you think I would have begrudged you anything to free that lovely woman?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No, of course not. But--"

"You don't want my gift?" Obi-Wan asked softly. Warning bells went off in his head at that. Reining any more protests, he took the box and placed it on the shelf where its predecessor had sat for years. "Now, what is in the other box?"

"Ah." Qui-Gon smiled and went back to opening it. "Why don't you come over here so I can see..." The knight patted the seat next to him. "As you wish." He took the requested seat and finished opening the package, letting the object fall into his hand. It was Obi-Wan's padawan braid. But it had been fitted onto a delicate golden framework that turned in from simply a

keepsake into an unusual and meaningful piece of jewelry. "My braid?" Obi-Wan reached out and let his fingers hover over the jewelry . "It's beautiful work, Master."

"I thought this might be better than carrying it in my pouch all the time." "It is what is commonly done, but then you are an uncommon man." He ran the necklace through his fingers. "This way I have a piece of you with me all the time. A physical piece." His lifemate leaned over and put his hands atop Qui-Gon's. "And you carry my heart with you, always. Even when we are

apart." "I know," he replied. "And you carry mine. And..." "And?"

He shook his head. "Never mind." "You wouldn't have mentioned it, Master, if it wasn't important." "It was a just a passing thought." "Hmmm." Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed, then widened as he caught the thought. "You would give me yours?" Qui-Gon nodded, feeling himself flush.

"I would be honored." Obi-Wan slipped to his knees next to the couch and looked up at him.

With the Force, Qui-Gon called a small wooden box to his hand. Opening it, he pulled out a small pouch and handed it to his bondmate, their gazes locked together.

[Thank you.] Obi-Wan tucked it into his belt for safekeeping. [I'll get it adapted so you can wear it if you would like.] [I would.]

"First the earrings and now these." Qui-Gon chuckled as he put on the braid-necklace. "Perhaps we'll create a new fashion." "A fashion statement for soulmates everywhere." Obi-Wan grinned. In unison they said, "Nahhh."  
TO:\\\RepublicSpace\\\Coruscant\\\JediTemple\\\Room4300B\\\Kenobi,Knight \\\24,984\\\SecondMonth FROM:\\\RepublicSpace\\\Venturer\\\Rilka

[The Venturer? Why is she sending mail to me from there?]

[I don't know. It doesn't bode well. What does she say?]

What in the nine Hells did you say to them Kenobi?

[Oops.] [Overdid it?] [Apparently.]

Some sort of order went through the High Command like lube through an astroport. Next thing we are all getting double urgent orders to put into the nearest base. That we are getting a brigade escort and that an inspection tour is coming aboard. A supernova could have gone off on the bridge and we wouldn't have noticed. It was that busy.

Then the house arrest order came for the Captain.

[What? Are they out of their teeny minds?] [It does seem rather...extreme.] [Who else do I have mail from?] **click**scroll**click** **watches over shoulder** [You're very popular today.] [I haven't had this much mail since the time I got caught up in that naked padawan calendar thing.] [Ah, yes. I remember that. I think I might still have one around here somewhere...] [You did?] **thinks hard** [I don't remember your name...] [I couldn't very well order it from you, could I?] [Hey, I admitted I was in it.] **mildly indignant look** [Why do you think I ordered it?] [For the donation to charity of course. That's what the council told me when they ordered 12 copies.] **blinks** [I don't think I want to think about Master Yoda looking at pictures of you naked.] [Oh, Master Mace picked them all up. I somehow doubt the rest of the Council ever knew.] **another blink, pause** [What else does Rilka say?]

Well, that was it. We put into a civilian base, claiming engine trouble. Offloaded about half the crew, took the D'Ka to a jump point, and the rest of us left. The bridge crew conspired to drug the Captain and land him on Ralla 4. No way was he going to take the blame for everything like he was nobly insisting. Are you sure he wasn't a Jedi in disguise?

I've got a couple of people with me, and we are headed your way. Taking you up on your offer of sanctuary. I hope you meant it or we are all in real trouble.

[We will give them sanctuary, right?] [Of course.] [And the council?] [We will make them see it our way.] [Yes, Master.]

The rest of the crew is scattered between Ralla 4 and the Rim. They have the orders you left, telling them to head to Jedi Temples, and eventually Coruscant. The D'Ka floats, unmanned in space, waiting for her crew to return. Oh, and tell Jess he owes me dinner now, and yes, apparently it's my retirement dinner after all. Rill

[And you wonder why I question my competence sometimes? Two letters, and look at how the Guard responded.] [They were headed this way already, love.] [Perhaps. It certainly gave them the excuse they were apparently looking for.] [We don't know that this wasn't already underway.] **raised eyebrow** [Granted this may have sped up the timetable, but they were already dismantling the crew.] [Do you want to send messages to the council asking for a meeting while I tackle the mail?] [As you wish, love.] [I can call the council if you prefer.] **wry grin** [I'm sure that Ki will make much of it.] [And leave me to read your mail?] [Like you won't know it the moment I do.] [Well, yes.] [You have to admit, it will save briefing time.] **pause** [Do you want me to read your mail for you, Obi-Wan?] [No, I was just going to save you from dealing with the blowhards for a bit.] **shooing motion** [Go on then.] **faint smile** [Yes, General.] [By the Force, did she give out my address to everybody between here and the Rim...] **scroll**scroll**scroll**scroll**scroll**scroll**  
Open Channel Message on Frequency Z32B51H7

From the green eyed man who won at sabbacc: To the crew that threw him a party: The party has moved to my place. Bring potables and your luck. I can take you all.  
TRANSCRIPT OF JEDI COUNCIL SESSION Second Month, 24,984

Session began at third hour after lunch. Meeting requested by Master Jinn and Knight Kenobi RE: The D'Ka Request made by Master Jinn and Knight Kenobi to take on the property of the Republic Guard Diplomatic Corvette D'Ka and its

crew YODA: Requested this meeting by Knight Kenobi. Speak he now will. **yields floor to Knight Kenobi** KENOBI: I wish to make a formal request of the council, to take the ship D'Ka out of regular diplomatic service and be put under

our direct command. KLOON: That's rather precipitous isn't it? KENOBI: No, it's not. The Guard has given orders to disband the entire crew and put the ship's captain under arrest. YADDLE: Perhaps good reason to do so they have. Interfere in the Guard's internal policies we do not. KENOBI: I believe it was a response to my leaving. GALLIA: I find it hard to believe one Jedi's leaving instigating such radical orders without something else going on. JINN: Oh, there is definitely something else going on. There has been for months. Perhaps years. We've been getting reports of

such for quite some ti me.

KENOBI: You've had my reports for the last year about this issue. I think this is the second definitive sign that they are doing something. The first being the murder of the captain on the Jewel of Coruscant and the framing of Master Jinn for that murder. JINN: The signs are there that they are doing something they don't want the Jedi to know about. What that would be... MUNDI: Is you crying snow wolf again, Qui-Gon. JINN: Like I was about the Sith? MUNDI: Bah, I say we let them have the ship. Let them chase their tails across the galaxy. JINN: It's not the ship we're concerned with as much as its crew. MUNDI: Ah, need the power base? JINN: Taking responsibility for people who are paying for their association with us. KENOBI: (words not clear enough to transcribe) YODA: Enough of this. Stop bickering you will. KENOBI: Yes, Master... so we ask the council grant the request that the D'Ka and her crew be brought here. MUNDI: If you bring this mess to us, then you will be responsible for it. JINN: That would be acceptable. YODA: Agreed, I have not. WINDU: The expense... KENOBI: Would certainly be cheaper than paying all of my courier and transportation fees over the next ten years. JINN: If you want Knight Kenobi to be able to investigate and be able to go where the trouble is with no notice, it would be more

practical if he had his own transportation. WINDU: He would have to accept that does mean no notice.

KENOBI: And this varies from standard practice how? YODA: Point you do have. &gt; YODA: The council agrees to your request. JINN: Thank you. KENOBI: Thank you. END COUNCIL SESSION, FIFTH HOUR  
TO:\\\RepublicSpace\\\Venturer\\\Rilka \\\24,984\\\SecondMonth FROM:\\\RepublicSpace\\\Coruscant\\\\\\\JediTemple\\\4300B\\\Kenobi, Knight

Rill, I got your letter. Would sorry cover it? I've included a copy of the request I sent to the High Command so you can see what set them off in the first place. Of course you

can come to Coruscant. Bring as many people as you can. The council, in their collective wisdom has allowed me to pull a fast one on the Guard. By the time you arrive, official orders should be working their way through the system to put the D'Ka under direct Jedi command.

That's all I can say at this point about it, but hopefully that won't be too onerous a duty for you or your shipmates. Obi-Wan

[Compared to what they've been through...] [Being sent all over the galaxy at the whim of the Jedi Council is better?] [At least you will have a ship and crew you can trust.] [And you will rest easier for it.] [I will.] **sighs** [Though the thought of being separated from you is quite unthinkable at the moment.] [And it won't happen for a while, love.] [No.] **hands entwine** [Not for a while.] **flicks off the comm panel with the Force** [Let's go stretch out for a while.] [Not nearly enough time, love. But we'll make do.] [Well, that is in addition to whatever other time we can manage, of course.] [Luckily improvisation is one of our strengths.] [Indeed. Practice rooms in particular of late...] [And we should get in all the practice we can for the upcoming competition.]

[Shall we go practice now... stretched out on the bed?] [Excellent suggestion, Obi-Wan.]  
Interlude

[Did you remember to have the dinner sent up, Qui-Gon?] [Of course.] His bondmate gave Obi-Wan a chiding look. [Well, I was doing my level best to distract you...] Qui-Gon smiled. [And an admirable job you did, love.]

[But not enough to make you forget dinner...] He smiled slightly. [I must practice my techni que further.]

[You're the one who is always saying I don't eat enough and now you're trying to make me forget dinner?] His bondmate's voice was teasing.

[I was hoping I'd get the chance to cook.] Obi-Wan grinned, [Though that did give us more time for othe r things this afternoon.]

[Ah yes. Practice.] [All sorts of practice.] The door chime went off at that moment, saving them both from further innuendo. "Enter," Qui-Gon called.

Jess stepped in, a tad nervously. "Master Jinn?" "Qui-Gon, please. I don't stand on formality in casual settings." He gestured for Jess to come fully inside. "Please come in." "Come on in, Jess. We have fabulous dining hall food, with a so-so view waiting for you." Obi-Wan grinned and waved from

the kitchen. Jess did as requested, seeming to relax a bit at the welcome. "Dining hall food is fine and your view is better than mine." "Eat first or talk first? I'm not fond of doing both at the same time if I can help it. Far too many diplomatic dinners, I'm

afraid." Obi-Wan gestured to the trays under the warming covers. "Uhh..." Jess glanced at the food. "Whatever you wish, Kni... Obi-Wan."

"Alright. Explain." He knew his tone was on the cool side, but Obi-Wan didn't understand why Lashar had gotten so formal. "You never used to have a problem calling me Obi-Wan. And less polite things as I recall."

"You weren't on the council then. And I have said a lot of things I wish I could retract."

"So being on the council instantly wins me the respect you wouldn't grant me as a knight? Interesting." He paused for a moment then winked. "I would think it went the other way around."

Jess blinked, then relaxed into a smile. "They are a bit... stuffy, aren't they?" He glanced at Qui-Gon. "No offense." Obi-Wan exchanged a look with his lover. "I do believe I might have said that once or twice myself." "Yes," Qui-Gon agreed dryly, "you have."

"And paid dearly for it." Obi-Wan turned his attention back to Jess. "Don't ever say it to their faces. They get... testy." "Ah." Jess brightened. "I've been wondering what you did to get stuck with the assignments you did." "Hey!" Obi-Wan threw a crust of bread at the knight in jest. "That was Qui-Gon's doing. I didn't speak in front of the council

much then." Qui-Gon looked at him. "You're saying it is all my fault?"

"Of course not, Master. You are never wrong, merely... impatient from time to time with the council's opinions." He grinned, knowing he was being completely honest and yet skating that thin edge of impudence, again.

"That's because he has common sense," Jess muttered, mostly under his breath.

"Did I detect a glimmering of unconventional thinking? Or did I imagine that bit of heresy?" Obi-Wan laughed with delight. The other knight flushed. "I--" "I must have imagined it then." He turned back to the food, giving Jess time to get used to his teasing. [Ready to eat dinner,

love?] [Yes, before you shock our guest any more.] [I'm afraid I overdid it. Though the news of the D'Ka will overshadow anything I tell him.]

[Quite likely. But after we finish eating. He's liable to choke on something if we tell him during the meal.]

[I knew you were the master for a reason.] Outwardly, he regained some of his composure. "Sit down, both of you. I'll serve."

Jess looked like he was about to protest but did as he was told.

"If it worries you that much, you can clean up. Or host next time." He knew he would be spending months with this man, if their plans went right. More time than he would spend with his bondmate, unfortunately. He would make Jess comfortable with him.

The meal we nt smoothly enough, with Jess relaxing even more as time went on. Qui-Gon was even able to entice him to talk about his trip to Tatooine, trading opinions on Watto and other local color that they both had dealt with. Afterwards, they moved to the living area, himself in his favorite chair, Qui-Gon and Jess on the couch more suited to their height. "Two things to discuss tonight, if you don't mind Jess."

The knight promptly tensed up again. Obi-Wan was tempted to hit the man with a pillow for sheer frustrati on. "Stop that." "Sorry," Jess mumbled. "Relax, Jess," Qui-Gon reassured. "What we have to tell you, while in some ways serious, I don't think you'll find necessarily

bad news."

"Is it so impossible to think that it might be good news? Are we only harbinge rs of bad things to come to the people around us?" Obi-Wan sighed. "Don't answer that. To be blunt: Rill is coming here, and then we are going to get the D'Ka." Jess gaped at him. "Rilka... here? And the D'Ka? But how? Why?"

"That impatience that I accused Qui-Gon of? Well, I sent a letter to the High Command. They didn't take it well. The end result being that the crew abandoned ship and--"

"What? Are they all right? What happened, what did you say that would cause them to have to run?"

"Everyone is fine, as far as Rill knew last. Apparently having the Jedi leave the D'Ka was impetuous enough to have the Guard want the crew apart. They didn't trust them for some reason. Sought to split them up."

"Yes, I know about that. Rilka wrote me. But to abandon ship..." "An inspection team was to come aboard." Sarcasm heavy in his voice. "And they placed the Captain under house arrest." Jess paled. "What did you write them?"

He pulled out a datapad and handed it over. "That."

It didn't take long for Jess to read it. "Of all the idiotic..." he muttered. He looked up at Obi-Wan. "Did you honestly think that would do anything but make them angrier?"

"Apparently I didn't think." He studied the floor beneath his boots. "I tried to bluff them, it was the only thing I had left. They called the bluff."

"You made them fugitives."

"No, I didn't."

His calm response seemed to get through to Jess; he slumped and nodded. "No, you didn't. I know that. I'm sorry, it's just--" "That you are worried. And if you want to beat me about the head and shoulders I understand." "Um, no." Jess gestured at Qui-Gon. "If I did he'd thump me." "No, he wouldn't. Not for this." [Right?]

[Far be it for me to interfere with this sudden masochistic streak you've developed.] [And if the situation had been you and I instead of Rill and Jess?] [And beating you about the head and shoulders is going to improve the situation how?] [Far better he be honest about how he feels than hide the resentment for later.] Jess had been looking back and forth between the two of them. "Would you like me to leave?" he asked, half dryly, half

seriously. "No, we aren't done yet."

Jess looked wary. "What else is there?"

"Well, two things really, though considering how aggravated you are with me the second may wait for another time. We've convinced the council to take the D'Ka and make it the property of the Temple and bring the crew under our command. I was wondering if you would be interested in a permanent assignment to the D'Ka."

"The D'Ka? Me?" "If you'd rather not, I'm sure that the council wouldn't mind. Though I'm sure that Rill would be disappointed." "No, I mean yes! I am interested!" Qui-Gon chuckled. "Relax Jess. The position is yours."

"The only people you report to are the Captain, myself, and Qui-Gon." He smiled slightly. "And Rill." That brought a rather besotted smile to Jess's face. "She should be here by tomorrow." Obi-Wan stood. "And I think that's everything for tonight, unless Qui-Gon has

something?" "No, you seemed to have covered it." "So once she gets here and we have enough crew collected to make it worthwhile, we are going out on the D'Ka for a

shakedown cruise. Probably in three weeks or so. Have a good evening, Jess. Oh, and Rill mentioned something about a retirement dinner." He watched as Jess's eyes lit up at that. Watched as a few seconds later the man paled as the thought sunk in. "Jess?" "She's going to expect-- I can't--What if I screw up?"

[Oh dear.] Obi-Wan could appreciate the sentiment. "Then she will forgive you and the world moves on. Tell you what, how about Qui-Gon and I recommend a few restaurants. Would that help?"

The look that Jess shot them was overflowing with gratitude.

"Though considering how long it took for us to get together, I don't know if you want to take advice from us," Qui-Gon added dryly.

"Considering how well you cook..." He shot his lover a stern look. "We can definitely recommend a place or two to eat. Or at the least recommend other people to ask."

"Any advice would be greatly appreciated."

"Let me think on it for a bit and I'll let you know in the morning." Jess left soon after, still looking a bit shell shocked. "That went better than I expected." "You enjoyed torturing him." "I did not." He frowned.

Qui-Gon gave him a look.

"Well," he waffled a bit, "I wouldn't call it torture. Just a rough and ready style of enlightenment. Somehow I doubt subtlety would have worked."

"I will give you that." "Too heavy handed?" His bondmate visibly thought about it. "Perhaps it was heavy handed but there was no harm done. Indeed, I'm not sure if

you could've accomplished what you did without being heavy handed."

"We need him to think independently. He's going to be in charge when I can't be." He sighed and hung his head. "We need to able to count on him to not buckle under to tradition." "When the time comes he won't. He'll do what is needed." Qui-Gon stood and moved behind the chair where Obi-Wan was

sitting, his hands coming to rest lightly on Obi-Wan's shoulders. "I hope so, or none of what we have planned to going to work. Or at least not work nearly as well."

"He rescued Shmi. And he saved your life when you were both on the D'Ka." "Yes. You must understand, I don't doubt him, Qui-Gon. Nor do I doubt his loyalty. I just fear his thinking is too rigid." "I don't think so." As he spoke, Qui-Gon began massaging Obi-Wan's shoulders. "There's quite an original thinker under

that proper Jedi front. We just need to get him to believe in himself enough to use it."

"You have the next six months or so to stop doing that." Obi-Wan groaned softly, letting his head drop down further. Qui- Gon chuckled. [Feels good.] He relaxed as the strong fingers dug into muscles he hadn't known were tight. [You've really got yourself worked up about this haven't you?] [All those people, Qui-Gon. Counting on me.]

[You're up to the challenge, love.]

He managed a wry grin; even if his soulmate couldn't see it, he would feel the humor. [Or I wouldn't have the assignment...I know.]

[Exactly. You've handled everything thrown at you so far.] [Some things less gracefully than others.] He sensed Qui-Gon bending over, then felt him nuzzle his neck. [No less than I.]

[I didn't give him the book.] Another nuzzle. [We can always send it to his quarters.] [True enough.] Warm breath was ghosting against his neck, making him shiver. [Am I worrying too much for your taste?] [You get yourself so tied up in knots...] He snorted softly. [And you worry yourself to a frazzle.]

[Guilty as charged.] He sensed his bondmate's wry amusement at the admission.

[How about we both give up nervous habi ts, stretch out on the couch and watch a vid or something?] [An excellent idea. I could definitely use some 'or something.'] [So could I.] Slowly he leaned back and gave Qui-Gon a kiss. Qui-Gon came around the chair and kneeled in front of it, then leaned in and resumed the kiss. [Must be nice to be tall...]

His bondmate chuckled. [It has its moments.] Obi-Wan threaded his fingers into the long silver brown hair, enjoying the silky feel. [Love you.] Eyes closed, Qui-Gon leaned into the touch, clearly savori ng it. [Love you too.] [Come to bed with me, please?] In answer Qui-Gon stood, pulling Obi-Wan to his feet with him. Quick soft kisses were exchanged between them as they

walked across the room. The next morning they were awakened by a soft knocking at their bedroom door, accompanied by the excited touch of Anakin's mind.

[Just a minute, Ani.] He made sure the sheet was tugged up around their waists before telling Ani to come in. He propped himself up on one elbow as the boy literally bounced his way into the room.

"It's finished!" "Wonderful. Shall we go check it out in a few minutes?" "Go wait in the common room, Ani," Qui-Gon said as he sat up. "We'll be out as soon as we're dressed." "All right." Ani turned to go then stopped and looked back. "You'll hurry though right?" "Oh, I will. I don't know about our elderly Master though." Obi-Wan winked at Ani. Ani giggled and left.

[You weren't complaining about how elderly I was last night,] Qui-Gon said mildly.

[Did I say elderly? I meant spiritedly.] He grinne d and scooted towards the edge of the bed. [I'm sure that's what I meant to say.]

[Of course it is.] Obi-Wan yelped as he was pinched in a rather sensitive area. [I suppose I deserved that.] He rubbed the sore spot. [Yes.] Qui-Gon got up and walked across the room to get some clothes. Obi-Wan leaned back and watched; with everything

going on today, he would savor what time he could get with his soulmate alone. [Enjoying the view?] Not that they woke up in time for their supposed hour alone anyway. [Yes. Immensely.]

[Good.] His bondmate dressed then turned and leaned against the closet, making a show of watching Obi-Wan get up. [I know I am.]

[Are we doing anything official today?] Qui-Gon cocked his head. [Actually I think everything we have to do is "unofficial."] [Then I can wear something besides a uniform for the first time in what, two years?] [Yes. May I suggest the green tunic?] He grinned. [That is what I had in mind.]

[Good.]

The tunic slipped over his head, and he buttoned the cuffs before pulling on black pants and boots. [Passable?]

The dumbstruck look on Qui-Gon's face was answer enough. [Hmm, I don't know if I should go out like this.] There was another knock on their door. "You didn't get distracted did you?" Ani's voice drifted through the closed portal. "No, I haven't," Obi-Wan muttered back grinning, "Though someone else has." [Merely appreciating the scenery, love,] Qui-Gon replied shaking off his bemusement. Out loud he said, "We'll be right out,

Ani." He clipped his lightsaber to his belt and grabbed a short cloak. No telling when they would get back to their quarters today. [Are we going to torture him with breakfast first, or are we carrying mugs down the hallway this morning?]

Qui-Gon donned his own cloak. [I fear if we make him wait much longer he will burst. Or at least I'm sure that is what he'll tell us.]

[Exploding Padawan...] he mused as they headed for the door. [That would be bad.] [Yes. Very messy.] [And Master Yoda would make us clean it up.] He shot a glance at Qui-Gon. [I'd hate to get my new tunic dirty.] [That would be a pity,] Qui-Gon agreed. [But no breakfast?]

The door opened and Ani was clearly thrilled that they were dressed and apparently ready to leave. "We leaving now right?"

[Can you tell him we're not leaving right now?]

[No, I can't.] "Shall we then Ani..."

"Yahoo!" the boy crowed and dashed for the door.

They followed along at a slower pace, Anakin dashing ahead then coming back, politely hinting 'couldn't they walk a bit faster'. Finally they reached a well-shielded practice room. It was a bit on the shabby side and well suited to the task of trying the 'saber for the first time. By that time Ani was practically vibrating with excitement. "So now?" he asked, pulling out his newly made 'saber.

"Double check the crystal alignment first, and let your Master check it." Obi-Wan leaned against the wall, arms crossed in front of him. He layered shield after shield around the weapon, hopefully containing any minor chance of a bad accident.

Usually the crystals would craze and the emitter would melt the casing at one end. The worst that tended to happen was a burned hand, but every once in a great while a 'saber would explode. Sometimes a Jedi would do it on purpose, taking the enemy out with them, but only as a last resort. A padawan could do it by accident; just the right amount of misalignment and vibration, and BOOM. Anakin was so skilled at mechanicals and his Force sense so acute the chances were minuscule that it would happen. Caution however was always called for when one tried a new 'saber out.

"Yes Master Obi-Wan," Ani said dutifully, opening the casing and checking his work before holding it out to Qui-Gon. Who looked over it carefully, then nodded handing it back. "Very nice work, Padawan." "That mean I can...?"

He and Qui-Gon exchanged glances, then nodded solemnly to Anakin. With the teensiest bit of trepidation showing on his face the boy thumbed the switch, and the lightsaber hummed to life. A brilliant blue blade with the distinctive hum of a 'saber lit the area around him, making his blue eyes much bluer.

"It works!" he exclaimed, grinning at his teachers. Still holding the shields Obi-Wan smiled. "Nice work, Padawan. Swing it around a bit..." If anything Ani's grin got even larger as he did as requested, swingi ng the sword back and forth, his eyes never leaving the

glowing blade.

"You've practiced with the wooden blade right?" Obi-Wan waited for the nod. "Try the kata with your blade then. It will take you a while to adjust to it and every time you change out a crystal the balance shifts slightly. Always take the time to relearn the blade, if you have the time that is." [I can recall a time or two that we didn't have that sort of time.] He watched Qui-Gon watch Anakin begin the kata.

[As can I. But we've managed so far.] The answer was almost absently given as Qui-Gon's attention stayed focused on his padawan.

[The blade is too long for him.]

[Indeed. I think he must've modeled it on mine.]

[And he's nearly two feet shorter.] Obi-Wan pushed away from the wall. "Hold, Anakin." The boy stopped and looked at Obi-Wan questioningly. "You used three crystals to make the length adjustable?" The padawan nodded. "Adjust the blade to reflect your height, not

your master's." Ani frowned. "I thought it would give me a bigger... what do you call it... reach." "It's too long for your height. It won't work as an extension of your body if it outdistances you. May I?" He held his hand out

for the 'saber. A second's hesitation and then the boy handed it over. "I just want to show you mine in comparison." He lit his own and held it up next to Anakin's. "You see, mine is shorter than yours. Strive to be yourself, fit the blade to you." Obi-Wan grinned

lopsidedly, " If it's any consolation, I tried the same thing. Besides, you are going to end up taller than me anyway. I suspect you'll match Master Qui-Gon in height. Grow into it." Anakin considered this and then nodded. "How long should it be now then?" "The rule tends to be the length of the blade should be the length of your arm from wrist to shoulder."

He frowned again. "That's awfully short." Qui-Gon spoke up. "The size of the blade does not matter, Ani. It is much more important how you handle it." "I was about three inches taller when Qui-Gon took me as his padawan. Believe me, I understand short. Shall I show you

what it looks like to fight with a blade that doesn't match your body?" [And you handle it extremely well, beloved.]

Ani nodded while Qui-Gon chuckled in Obi-Wan's head. Obi-Wan handed back the new 'saber, and adjusted the controls on his own with a flick of a finger, lengthening the blade by nearly 5 inches. [Just don't singe the new shirt, Qui-Gon.] [I'll be careful love.] He stepped forward, igniting his own 'saber. The awkwardness was almost immediately apparent, though he gave it an honest attempt to defeat his master. The longer

blade length did give him more reach, but he kept judging things incorrectly. He ended up trying to shorten his strokes to keep the balance in the center of the blade. The force of the strokes was in the wrong place and he nearly burned Qui-Gon with a lunge. Finally, his beloved unhanded him, the extended blade making the move easy to complete.

Obi-Wan called the blade back to his hand. "Would you like to see the same sequences repeated with the blade the proper length for me, or do you have the idea?" [Remind me not to fight with your 'saber at full length.] He thought humorously. Qui-Gon smiled faintly. [If you ever need reminding...] Ani nodded again.

[Well, private lessons are always welcome.] "So was that a yes, you want to see it, or yes you have the idea?" "Yes, I think I have the idea but I'd like to see it anyway." The boy continued almost shyly, "I like watching you two spar." "Thank you, Anakin." He bowed slightly at the young Jedi. [Shall we then?] Qui-Gon asked. [Certainly.]

They repeated the moves, the combat flowing much more smoothly on his part that time. His beloved was poetry in motion as always and Obi-Wan made a much better showing the second time around. The disarming move failed this time, barely. They continued on, the upper hand passing back and forth between them time and again. Obi-Wan spun one last time, and their blades locked with a hiss and clatter. He backed away and saluted. Qui-Gon returned the salute with his faint smile firmly in place.

"Nicely fought, Master." The knight turned. "My point is proven to your satisfaction, Anakin?"

"Yes Masters. I'll shorten the blade."

He laughed. "Good, I was running out of arguments."

Ani grinned then bent his head over his 'saber, frowning in concentration as he made the necessary adjustments.

"You need to show me that disarming move later, Master. I haven't found a counter for it that I like yet." Privately he added, [His form seems... off somehow.]

Qui-Gon tilted his head, observing the boy. [Perhaps. But it is his first time with a real 'saber. That may be all it is.]

[I'm not sure...] Obi-Wan let the train of thought drop as Ani lit the 'saber again. This time the blade was sized to his body and he ran through the kata again. Obi-Wan watched closely but whatever had disturbed him in Ani's form before no longer seemed evident. He would have to meditate on it, see if he could bring the hint of oddness before his mind's eye again. See if there really was something to worry about. [Are you satisfied with the blade and his form, Master?] After they had watched for a quarter hour.

[For the moment,] Qui-Gon said considering.

[Why have you let me lead this exercise today?]

[You were doing so well that I saw no reason to intervene.]

[Hmm.] He suspected there was more to it, something else to meditate on later. [Now what?]

In answer, Qui-Gon stepped forward. "Anakin."

"Yes Master?" The boy was lightly coated in sweat, but the excitement was still palpable.

"Are you ready to face an opponent?" The Jedi Master took his 'saber in hand and ignited it.

Bravado flared. "Certainly."

Obi-Wan hid a grin; he remembered doing nearly the same thing and saying the same words any number of times and having his ego handed back to him by the man Anakin now faced. With that faint smile he often wore, Qui-Gon saluted his padawan. They started off very slow, the first kata which had attack and response in each move. Anakin's form was one to be expected of someone his age, which was incredible considering the late start that he had. Despite Qui-Gon's worries that he had neglected Ani, his training didn't appear to have suffered overmuch. Obi-Wan would not presume to judge the emotional upheaval of the last six months on any of them.

Occasionally, Qui-Gon would pull back and offer a softly voiced suggestion. Most of them were accepted, a few listened to and not applied. There was so much to keep track of at first, the knight knew. Balance, placement and blade grip... it went on endlessly, and there were always refinements and improvements to be done.

Qui-Gon's patient defense finally started to grate on Anakin's nerves. Obi-Wan could feel the boy growing upset and angry that he wasn't getting through. He slashed at Qui-Gon, the move having no finesse, being entirely fueled by anger and frustration. That was when Qui-Gon went on the offensive, disarming the boy in two simple, elegant moves. Obi-Wan stayed well clear when he saw the lightsaber fly back into Ani's hand. It was a sign of temper that he hadn't seen in the boy. The Force eddied around young Skywalker, the pure light of Qui-Gon's aura darkening with the swirls of anger that streamed out from Anakin. Nevertheless, he put a hand on his lightsaber and prepared himself to move if necessary.

"Anakin!" Qui-Gon rebuked firmly, in a tone that he rarely used.

Ani froze in place, breathing heavily. His tone was sulky. "Yes, Master?"

"We do not fight in anger. Control, Padawan."

"But! I…" He visibly gathered his temper and controlled it.

Qui-Gon reached out and laid a hand on the boy's shoulder, his tone gentling as Anakin calmed down. "It can be difficult, I know Ani. But it's in situations like this that we must be most vigilant."

"But it seems so natural to let it rise up, guide you."

"It may seem so, but if you do, guidance will slip quickly into control." He regarded Anakin seriously. "Striking in anger will lead to the Dark Side. And I know it's not easy to resist it. If it was, no one would ever turn."

Anakin nodded. "Have you or Master Obi-Wan lost control?"

"Of course. None of us are perfect. But that is where your training comes into play, in regaining control before you can do something that will change your destiny forever."

Obi-Wan was impressed with how quickly Anakin had gone from being angry to analyzing his own actions. On the other hand, the boy did seem rather... divorced from his emotions. Like he was afraid of feeling strongly about something.

"Forever," Ani replied to Qui-Gon's statement. "Like you coming to Tatooine by chance changed things forever."

A chill went through Obi-Wan at that statement. There was foreboding in that and he felt blessed all over again that the mission had turned out successful. That his beloved Qui-Gon had lived. How different everything would have been otherwise.

"Yes." Qui-Gon smiled at him. "A chance that I am grateful for. My life would be the poorer without you as part of it, Ani."

Obi-Wan barely heard the words, only the warm voice rolling through him, physically reminding him that it had all turned out fine in the end. One step forward, and then another. He forced himself to speak calmly. "Master, could I speak to you a moment?"

No doubt Qui-Gon was aware of the growing upset through the bond, but he was striving to control it, not be controlled by it for a change. "I too, Ani, am glad you are with us," he managed to say smoothly.

[Love?]

[Just need a few moments with you. Forebodings before breakfast tend to unbalance me a tad,] he joked weakly.

"Master Obi-Wan?" Worry was evident in Ani's voice.

"Carry on with your discussion, Padawan. The bond just wishes us to be in contact for a bit." He grasped Qui-Gon's fingers, intertwining them with his own.

Qui-Gon raised their clasped hands and caressed Obi-Wan's cheek before turning his attention back to his padawan. "You understand why I stopped you?"

"I think so." Anakin's brow furrowed. "Loss of control is bad and so is anger. I got angry and you stopped me so I wouldn't go to the Dark side."

"Anger in itself is not bad. What's important is what you do with it." Qui-Gon smiled at the boy. "We don't expect you not to feel, Ani. Just think before you act on those feelings."

[Starting him early on your heresies?] Obi-Wan smiled slightly. "And when you do, remember why later. Have a good reason."

[The fact that too many Jedi just try to turn off their feelings entirely is one of the Order's greatest problems. I will not perpetuate it.] "Do you have any more questions, Padawan?"

"I'm sure I will later, Master. But none really at the moment."

[I wasn't asking you to, nor did I contradict you. Just remember that lack of control and fear are his problems,] Obi-Wan replied, a tad hurt.

[I know. For now. But the tendency is to overcompensate and go too much the other way, denying the feelings' existence at all.] He paused. [You did. Until you finally succumbed to my 'heresies.']

[Most of us overcompensate. The entire Order is out to save the universe. Sometimes I wonder if we all have a built in gene for guilt. It certainly isn't the pay that keeps us going. And Ani is waiting patiently for us to stop arguing with our eyes.]

A grin and a very soft giggle came from the boy's direction. "Well, yeah."

"Our apologies, Ani," Qui-Gon said. "Though at least this way you're spared listening to our arguments."

[Frankly I'm relieved we can still have one. I was beginning to wonder.] Obi-Wan smoothly released his Master's fingers. "I'm afraid you would find them rather tedious."

"Indeed. Most arguments are. I think that's enough 'saber practice for today, Ani. A very good start. And you did an excellent job on building the 'saber itself."

"Thank you, Master." Ani fumbled slightly, clipping it on his belt. "What's next?"

Qui-Gon looked thoughtful. "Your history lessons could use some time I believe. Work on them this afternoon and we'll do another brief sparring session this evening."

Anakin bowed, "Yes, Master. Am I dismissed then?"

"Yes."

Ani ran out the door, then stuck his head back in long enough to say, "Don't argue and make up too long, Masters. Someone else is scheduled for this room in half an hour."

There was a moment of silence after the boy left.

"We do seem to have developed a trend, haven't we." Obi-Wan mused as he stared at the door.

"Emotional trauma then wild sex?" He was relieved to hear a bit of returning humor in his bondmate's voice.

"Well, it does have its advantages over the old methods." They started walking together towards the door.

"Agreed."

"Brunch in the atrium sound agreeable, Master?"

"As you wish." A pause. "And we can argue some more if it makes you feel better."

He glanced sideways, not sure how serious Qui-Gon was being. "I prefer my arguments spontaneous rather than planned."

"Duly noted."

[Would you rather go elsewhere and... well... discuss our argument?]

[Do you want to?] Troubled blue eyes meant his own. [You seem pleased that it happened after all.]

[Not why we fought. I had no idea that word bothered you so much. As for pleased, do I seem pleased to you? Perhaps you are mistaking one thing for another.]

[Perhaps,] Qui-Gon admitted. [And yes, that word bothers me, espe cially coming from you. An overreaction on my part, almost certainly. But to feel relief over an argument... do you really feel so trapped, Obi-Wan?]

An issue revisited, and he was sure the argument was going to be just as unsatisfactory this time as it had been the last two. [Trapped is the wrong word, Qui-Gon. Subsumed a tad too powerful. Overshadowed comes closest, I think.] He sighed softly. [How about one of the gardens instead? The better part of two years onboard ship has made me long for the sun when I can get it.]

Qui-Gon agreed wordlessly and they started walking in that direction. [Overshadowed. Obi-Wan, your passion, your humor, your soul, you shine so brightly that I doubt there is anything that could overshadow you.] He sighed. [I wish you could see that the way I do.]

[Do you remember three years ago? The last mission before Naboo? I do. It was a simple little thing. Escort dreary princess from Point A to Point B. An easy trip after the last four missions, and you know what? All I heard when I got back to the temple was 'How did Qui-Gon handle it?', 'Did Master Jinn spout off his theories again?' , 'How corrupt has he made you?' Did you know that most of my debriefings by the council were about you, and what you did. That I had to defend your every choice, decision and action? That it was assumed that I agreed with everything you did, because you are Master Qui-Gon Jinn. And if I did disagree, then you must have been really far from council edicts since you had cast me in your own image. Or at least that's what I kept hearing.]

Before Qui-Gon could say anything he waved him silent again. [I know better. I know you forced me to argue and form my own opinions. Naboo proved that. And I spent the next two years doing that to one degree or another. Whether it's right or wrong, I carry the burden of your reputation to some extent, as does Anakin. Your record is legendary around here and I think you forget how strong your personality comes across.] He snorted wryly. [I'm afraid that the Jedi training to be humble appears to have done me in on this issue. I can't see the outstanding traits you speak of. I see them as just being myself. We've spoken of this before, beloved.]

[Yes we have. And probably will again. Until I can make you see...] Qui-Gon trailed off, shaking his head. [No matter. You said you see everything I tell you I see in you as just being yourself. Isn't that what you've been after, love? What you've feared you've lost? The ability to be yourself? And doesn't what you just said, show you that you haven't lost it?]

[We have a soulbond, as close as any two living beings can be, and yet we still manage to misunderstand each other.] He scrubbed a hand through his hair. [I haven't lost anything. It's all here, just...I don't know any other way to explain it. To try and make you understand why I feel this way. Let's face it, this little problem of mine with self-esteem has been around a lot longer than the soulbond.

[As for my crack about the argument, it was uncalled for.] Obi-Wan took a deep breath of the air as they stepped into the garden.

Qui-Gon nodded and Obi-Wan could feel him thinking about what had just been said. But he reached out and caught Obi-Wan's hand in his own as they walked. Content to just walk in the sun, they wandered the garden a while. Plascret paths giving way to gravel, and finally grass as they wound deeper into the greenery. A small clearing of grass around the next bend drew Obi-Wan and he gently tugged his heart mate along with him. [Here?]

In response Qui-Gon stepped into the middle of the clearing and gracefully sat down, pulling Obi-Wan with him. Smiling slightly at being indulged, Obi-Wan tilted his head back and closed his eyes. The warm beams of light danced across his closed eyelids.

[You spoil me.]

He felt Qui-Gon shrug. [I love you.]

[And I love thee.]

Qui-Gon leaned over and gently touched his lips to Obi-Wan's. The kiss was long and sweet. Eyes of dark blue met his gaze when he opened his eyes. Raising his hand, he let it gently trace along the high forehead, along the cheek and nose before sliding it along the nape of Qui-Gon's neck. Gently he freed his other hand to repeat the gesture, this time the index finger traced the bright loop of the earring before disappearing into the silky waterfall of brown hair. He leaned in for another kiss.

[I take it we've moved past the emotional trauma and into the making up part,] Qui-Gon murmured, his dry humor returning.

[So it would seem, unless you want to get back to the trauma part...]

[Do you want to?] He felt Qui-Gon's willingness to talk it out more, or to drop it, whichever he wanted.

[I have you doubting yourself, don't I? It isn't like you to not pursue something.] Obi-Wan drew back, putting his hands in his lap.

But Qui-Gon reached out and recaptured Obi-Wan's hand, refusing to let him withdraw. [Should I keep pursuing something that only seems to hurt you?]

[But it hurts you as well.]

[All the more reason to let it rest.]

[As you wish, then.]

Qui-Gon sighed. [But you don't want to.]

[What I want is to sit here and enjoy your company.] Deliberately he closed his eyes and laid back against the grass.

He felt his bondmate's fingers trace his face.

[You have told me for years that life was meant to be enjoyed and problems faced. You've done nothing wrong, beloved.] Obi-Wan smiled as he felt the pads of the fingers trace his lips, [Some things refuse to be handled gracefully.]

There was silence for several moments then, though Qui-Gon's fingers never stopped their gentle exploring. [I wish you could see yourself the way I see you,] he finally said softly.

[Then tell me, or show me.]

A slight pause, then he felt his perceptions shift as his bondmate opened his senses to him. He suddenly was sitting staring down at his own face, but the way Qui-Gon saw him. He felt an incre dible surge of love and awe and pride and trust, knowing it wasn't his emotions but his bondmate's for him. Belief in the true tenets of the code, dry sense of humor, stubbornness, pride in his accomplishments filtered through the lens of his bondmate's perception rolled over him.

He was humbled by the pureness of Qui-Gon's regard. He took a breath and the sensation faded, leaving him with only his own perceptions once again.

[That is how I see you, love. How I've always seen you.]

[At least once I got past that awkward adolescent phase of master worship.] Obi-Wan grinned and cracked open one eye.

[You got past it?] Qui-Gon asked in mock surprise.

[Not really, I just subliminate it into other things.]

His bondmate smiled warmly. [What things?]

[Admiring your keen mind, incredible soul and…] He paused for dramatic effect.[That fantastic body.]

[This is where the wild sex comes in, isn't it?]

[Usually, but we're in a public garden Qui-Gon.]

[Yes.] He leaned over and began nuzzling at Obi-Wan's neck, one hand lightly sliding down Obi-Wan's side.

[You know I can't--] He gasped, then groaned as Qui-Gon's tongue slid over a particularly sensitive spot. [S-stop you when you do t-that.]

[Yes.]

With trembling fingers he tugged Qui-Gon's cloak over him, hopefully obscuring them from anyone who might walk by. Warm fingers were sliding inside the silk shirt now, teasing across his skin. Then the fingers were moving lower. Across the shaking abdomen to play with the waistband of the black pants. There was a secret thrill to doing this out here, the chance of getting caught only increased his excitement. With deft movements, Qui-Gon undid the pants, fingers sliding in to grasp his flesh. All the while he kept nuzzling and nipping at Obi-Wan's throat.

[Oh...Qui-Gon! Here in the garden?!] But his traitorous hips pushed him up into that tight grip and he bit back a groan. [Feels good.]

[I checked; no one is nearby. You can let go love.] The words were accompanied by touches to encourage just that action.

Taking him at his word Obi-Wan tilted his head back, baring more of his throat to those maddening sensations. The large hand wrapped around him pumped slowly and he let loose a groan. [And even if they are, you don't care do you?]

[Not particularly.]

[What about you?] He was findi ng it increasingly hard to think, then Qui-Gon began sucking a love bite into existence and he gave up on coherency.

The hand stroking him sped up its rhythm, its mate, sliding under his shirt, moving lightly over his skin. A moment after that it was all over as all the sensations blended together tightly and pushed him into complete ecstasy. [Love you!] He screamed as his body gasped for air and convulsed with his orgasm.

And even at the height of his pleasure, he sensed his bondmate with him, watching him, touching him, loving him.

[Never alone again,] he said softly, when he could string words together again. [Kiss me, please?]

Qui-Gon complied, lingeringly teasing with lips, teeth and tongue. Obi-Wan gave himself up to the kiss as the last tremors of passion faded from his flesh. [Thank you...]

[I love you,] Qui-Gon replied, pulling back and smiling down at him.

[Beloved.] He sighed softly and reached out to brush a hand across Qui-Gon's thigh. [What about you?] His bondmate shook his head. [This was for you.] [Well, it certainly relaxed me and took my mind off of things. Though I need to change now.] He made a face at the

stickiness he felt. Qui-Gon smiled. [Back to our quarters for a shower and change?] [Eventually, I'm not done kissing you yet.] With a tendril of the Force he brought the older man's head down again, tasting

deeply of his mouth. [Yes, General.]

He laughed delightedly at that, [And don't you forget it.]

Much later that afternoon, they made their way to a remote landing pad. Rilka and three others were due to arrive shortly and they wanted to be on hand to meet her. There had been no sign of Jess, and the comm calls had been left unanswered. As they turned and entered the interior waiting area, they saw why. Dressed in new clothes and holding a somewhat disarrayed bouquet, Jess let out a sigh of relief when he spotted them. "Master Jinn, Knight Kenobi!"

"Jess," Qui-Gon greeted him with a nod.

[You never met me with flowers. A new pet you had rescued, yes. Flowers, no.] Obi-Wan observed wryly. "Afternoon, Jess. You look good."

[You never professed any particular liking for flowers.] "Indeed. Rilka will be very impressed."

"You think so?" Jess took a critical look at himself. "She's never seen me in anything but a uniform. The people at the shop said it would do nicely." "She'll be happy to see you, whatever you are wearing. Trust me. The flowers are a good touch, she likes those." Obi-Wan

reassured the nervous man. [The pets were always more interesting.]

Qui-Gon smiled and opened his mouth to add something else then paused, gaze caught by something in the air. "I believe that is the ship we're waiting for," he said, nodding towards one that was making it's way through the ever-present traffic. "Oh dear." Jess clutched the flowers tighter and they stepped out onto the landing pad proper to wait the ship's arrival.

Obi-Wan reached out and whapped Lashar on the arm. "Breathe, man. You won't impress her passed out cold." Jess laughed, startled by the familiarity. "Right." "Not to mention Rilka will probably berate us for abusing you," Qui-Gon added. "She wouldn't--" The nervous man stopped, then started again. "Yeah, she would." [He doesn't know the half of it. Yet,] Obi-Wan said softly as they watched the small courier ship divert in their direction. "Yes,

she would. And frankly, I'm rather fond of the way we look at the moment." [If he did, he probably would pass out.]

They watched as the ship approached, stepping back as it came in for a landing. [She'll tell him what he needs to know,] Obi-Wan affirmed. [When he needs to know it, I'm sure.] Obi-Wan suppressed a smile with effort. [Not unlike certain masters I know.]

The ramp slowly lowered and touched the pad. And then Rilka appeared in the hatchway, looking a bit worse for wear but with a smile on her face. He wanted to go forward and grab her in a hug but resisted. The gesture would be misunderstood, no doubt. Instead he grinned and waited for her to join them.

She had eyes for no one but Jess.

[Think she's noticed we're here yet?] Obi-Wan asked his beloved.

[She might... sometime next week.]

Jess was standing there, apparently frozen, clutching the flowers in a white knuckled grip and staring at Rilka as she descended the ramp.

[Am I allowed to poke him?] Smoothly Obi-Wan stepped forward and tugged Jess along with him. "Rill!"

Swallowing Jess allowed himself to be pulled along. Rill and Jess seemed rather dumbstruck by each other. Obi-Wan smiled softly, and pried the flowers out Jess's grip, then handed them to Rilka. [Wow...] He shook his head and took a step backwards. "You know where to find us when you want to talk, Rill." She nodded at him absently, not taking her gaze off of Jess.

[Are you feeling as superfluous as I am?] Qui-Gon asked dryly.

[Like a tropical plant in the desert, love.] Obi-Wan waved the other two crewmembers of the D'Ka down the ramp. Brief greetings were exchanged, along with information on where they were staying. The two men disappeared into the temple. [Shall we go then?]

[I think that might be best. As you said, they know where to find us when they start paying attention to the universe again.] [And with our luck, we'll be busy,] Obi-Wan teased as they turned and headed back into the temple proper themselves. [Oh? Were you planning on being busy?] [I'm sure it could be arranged.] He grinned and glanced up Qui-Gon.

[What did you have in mind?]

[Wellll...I could wine and dine you. Go out to dinner, perhaps listen to some live music somewhere, then take you home and have my wicked way with you... or…]

[Or?] Qui-Gon asked, smili ng at him. [We could skip the wine and dine part and I could just take you home and have my wicked way with you now.] He watched as his bondmate seemed to consider. [I'm not very hungry.]

[For food?] The knight clarified. [Yes.] [Home it is. And Ani?] He felt Qui-Gon reach out along the training bond. [He is with Shmi.] [Then let's go home, and I shall happily repay you for this morning in the garden.] He smiled. [And we'll do dinner later...]

[Yes, General.]

[Why is that your standard response these days when I suggest something?] Obi-Wan didn't mind the nickname, but he wanted to understand what was behind it, if anything.

[Why is your standard response 'Yes Master?'] Qui-Gon countered.

[Because you are.]

Qui-Gon nodded. [Well so are you.]

[All right, that makes sense in a Qui-Gonish sort of way.] His bondmate chuckled. [Qui-Gonish?] [Yes, love. A response to a statement that gives an answer, but with an elusive sort of twist that is all your own. Qui-

Gonish.]

[Ah. I see.] [And then there are the Qui-Gonisms... ] The turbolift rose smoothly upwards, taking them to their quarters.

[Qui-Gonisms.] His bondmate sounded bemused.

[Indeed. Like your response to 'There is no passion, there is serenity.' Not to mention the frequent refrain, 'Be mindful of the present, young padawan.']

[Are there other Qui-Gonisms?] [Dozens.] He grinned. [My favorite of course is, 'Do that again, Obi-Wan.'] Qui-Gon chuckled, then pulled him into his arms. [And 'I love you, my Obi-Wan,' is that a Qui-Gonism as well?]

[Yes, it is.] Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around his heartmate and sighed happily. [And so is 'My beloved Obi-Wan.' I'm fond of that one as well.]

[So basically anything that I say qualifies?] [Oh no. 'Clean the bathroom, Padawan' never qualified.] Obi-Wan snickered. [So repetition has nothing to do with it either.] [Nope.] He stretched upward and planted a quick kiss on Qui-Gon's lips. [The criteria are hard to pin down.] [Perhaps you should write a book.]

[Hmm, to go with your book on 'The General'. 'The De construction of Qui-Gon and his Sayings.' But who would read it?] [I would for one.] [I'll keep it in mind. After all I do have all that spare time.] Qui-Gon smiled. [In between dealing with the council and trying to track down the Sith?] [And the hot sex. Can't forget that.] They got off the turbolift and began walking down the hallway to their rooms.

[I was taking that as a given.] [Right. Interesting that you find making love a given, but the council is not. How... unorthodox of you.] [Of the two, which would you prefer to have as a given?] [Well, considering who I am with at the moment... ] He pushed Qui-Gon up against the wall and kissed him deeply. [I

consider making love a vital part of my day.] [Obi-Wan.] Qui-Gon kissed him back even as he spoke. [We're in a public hallway.]

[And this morning?] He let one hand slip inside the layered tunics to rub against a tight nipple. Qui-Gon shivered. [That was different.] [I see.] Obi-Wan pulled away and set his lover's clothes to rights. He tugged his own tunic into place, covering up evidence of

his own arousal. [Then I shall have to behave then, and ravage you in private, later.]

[Not much later.]

Slowly, he let his eyes trace the handsome form in front of him. The blue eyes were hot with passion and there was the faintest tremble in the tense muscles.

[No, not too much later.] [Good.] [After all, you've been waiting hours already.] He took a step backwards towards their quarters, Qui-Gon following as if on a

short lead that didn't permit a great distance between them. [I'm always waiting. Always wanting you.] [Good thing we have all this control then or we'd never get out of bed.] He frowned. [Or is that a bad thing?]

[There is also the garden. And the practice rooms. And the couch. And the shower. And the--] He laughed delightedly. [--diplomatic quarters aboard the D'Ka, the kitchen counter, my favorite chair…] [It's my favorite chair now as well.] [You liked that one especially... ] Obi-Wan let images of him going down on Qui-Gon flood the bond. His lover visibly shuddered. "Obi-Wan." It was almost a growl, husky with arousal.

Obi-Wan began backpedaling faster. His tongue licked across his lips slowly. [Shall we do that one again then?]

Qui-Gon moved closer, movements that of a stalking feline. "Our quarters. Now." Yes, that was definitely a growl.

Obi-Wan bared his teeth, daring his mate to claim him, then turned and ran. He was caught at the door of their quarters, propelled inside and pushed against a wall, Qui-Gon's mouth fastening to his in a feverishly passionate kiss. His moans were swallowed by his hungry lover. Clothing disappeared and soon warm flesh was pressed up against him.

[Always want this, always want you,] Qui-Gon whispered, as his hands slid down Obi-Wan's body, tightening on his hips and lifting him, bracing him against the wall, while a tendril of the Force reached out and prepared him.

[Always,] he whispered back, love and lust swirled through him. His body rocked in time with that gentle intrusion, wanting more. [Now, need you in me now!]

[Yes.] The calm word juxtaposed with the passion in Qui-Gon's mind and in his movements as he thrust inside and immediately began a hard fast rhythm. [Perfect,] Obi-Wan managed to say between the deep thrusts. Thought disappeare d into the haze of making love. [Yes.] Qui-Gon kissed Obi-Wan's throat, as he continued to move.

Dimly, Obi-Wan felt his head fall back against the wall as the bond swirled up and took them to new heights of passion. Merging them again into one person, his identity subsumed to the greater whole. It was several moments before he could once again think, was once again aware of his surroundings, of his self.

[Love you... ] Qui-Gon panted, his head leaning against the wall next to Obi-Wan's.

[Love you... ] he whispered back, burying his face in the long hair. A soft chuckle warmed his ear. [I guess we can add the wall to the list.] [Another reason to be fond of these quarters.] He nipped gently at the earring within reach. [Indeed.] Carefully Qui-Gon pulled out and back, letting Obi-Wan bear his own weight again. He remained leaning against the wall and pulled his lover into an embrace, still wanting the touch. [Come back here.]

[Gladly.] Obi-Wan rubbed the side of his face against his lover's broad chest and sighed. [You are so good to me.]

[Only what you deserve, love.] Qui-Gon dropped a kiss on the top of his head.

[Sometimes I feel like it's too good to be true.] He pulled his bondmate closer, listening to the heart beating next to his ear. [It's real.] [Forever and ever.] [Yes.] Arms tightened around him. [Forever.] He just stood there, listening to that reassuring heartbeat pound through him. The bond wending its way through them

both, binding them together. Souls blending into one again.

After a shower and dinner they sat down in the common room. Tasks put off in the last few hours had to be started. Obi-Wan got out his model kit while Qui-Gon began to review Ani's work from his regular classes. They worked in companionable silence for a whi le, just enjoying the rare evening quiet. The door chimed.

"Yes?" Qui-Gon called out. "Master Jinn?" It was Grewllean. "Enter." She strode into the room, gray robes flapping in her passage. "Good evening Master, Knight." Obi-Wan raised a distracted hand in greeting, his attention on the small parts scattered across the low table.

"Checking up on us, Healer Grewllean?" Qui-Gon asked with a faint smile.

"Yes." She said bluntly and strode up to Obi-Wan. She knelt and reached out with one hand to tug his chin around to look her in the eyes, "You look much improved."

"We are." [Rather hands on, isn't she?] Obi-Wan said bemused. "And has the bond restabilized?" "Yes. Not to the extent it was before our... setback..."

"Well enough for Knight Kenobi to testify before the Supreme Chancellor about the problems along the rim?"

[Oh dear.] Obi-Wan knew what she wasn't saying. The Guard wasn't convinced of Qui-Gon's innocence yet and the Chancellor wanted to speak to him about it. "No," he answered softly. "Not that."

Qui-Gon moved over to his side, standing behind where he sat, hands on his shoulders. Pouring love and reassurance through their link. "Surely well enough for Master Jinn to wait in the anteroom." Grewllean persisted, not convinced.

"No," Qui-Gon said firmly. "And they won't let me give my affidavit with him present. They will have to wait." Obi-Wan finished, his fingers coming to rest atop Qui-Gon's.

Grewlii backed off, sitting herself in a chair. "I'm confused, but that is nothing new." [We need to tell her. At least part of it.] [The more people who know the less of a secret it is, Master.] [Having a Healer backing us up will lend more credibility to our cover story.] [She has no protection against a telepath.]

[Doesn't she? Test her.]

[That is not one of my strengths, beloved. If you say she does, then I have no further objections.]

"Perhaps we can help alleviate your confusion," Qui-Gon ventured. "If we can be assured there won't be a chance of it going further."

"That would depend on how much it's going to affect your health," she replied cautiously. "It won't. Not directly at any rate. Any more than any other mission." She snorted. "As long as I don't have to figure out how to put a lifebond back together." "You won't." Qui-Gon's voice was determined and cold.

[You promised,] Obi-Wan said softly, tightening his grip. "We won't be separated, even by death." [I know. And I will keep that promise.] The Narn seemed somewhat reassured by this but continued on her blunt course. "Like you have a choice." "It would be our choice regardless," Qui-Gon said calmly. "So what is this hare-brained Jedi scheme that you have cooked up?"

"We've discovered a plot against the Jedi children." "And where might I find this scum that they can die, spitted on my blade?" Red eyes flashed brightly. [Now there is passion for a cause I can support.] Obi-Wan chuckled grimly. "No killing anyone yet, Healer." [Indeed.] "We are planning on setting a trap for 'this scum.'" "And I get to go with you, right?"

"Uhh..." He and Qui-Gon exchanged looks. [She would be useful. And could watch the children... ] [And I doubt she would allow herself to be left behind.] "Yes, you would get to go. We'll come up with some reason to allow it," Obi-Wan said softly. "Wonderful! Now tell me the rest."

"Actually, we want to brief everyone at the same time. Could you wait until Ensign Rilka and Knight Lashar come up for air?" He knew that would divert her.

"Oh hoh!" She rubbed her hands together gleefully. "The flowers worked then? I'm told females of your species are fond of them for some reason. A blade in my culture is the customary gift, but whatever suits..."

"I think he could've given her a dead fish and it still would've worked," Qui-Gon said dryly. "A dead fish? Is that what you gave Obi-Wan?" "Usually when I gave him a fish it was still alive." "And they tended to be quite tasty, as I recall," Obi-Wan shot back gamely.

The healer seemed a bit bewildered at that, "A live fish... that you ate?" "Is that what happened?" Qui-Gon deadpanned. "At least once. Wiggled all the way down too." He rubbed his stomach. Grewllean made an approving noise. "Good way to eat things. That way you know it's fresh, though I prefer something

larger myself."

"You told me C'hyla ate it."

"It was a long time ago, Master. I may not be remembering correctly. Besides, I've swallowed bigger things." He glanced at his lover significantly.

"Yes, you've always had a very talented mouth."

[I'll show you again later.] He smiled and turned his attention back to the healer. "At any rate, perhaps we can get Jess and Rill to stop by this evening."

"I'll take care of that," Grewllean said, standing. [She's busy for the moment.] Obi-Wan tugged Qui-Gon down and gave him a long kiss. [Imp,] his bondmate teased.

[Does that mean I should stop?] He pulled back looked at his lover seriously. [Did I say that?] His bondmate leaned in and kissed him again. They could hear the snap and hiss of the comm unit being turned on, then Grewllean's sharp message to report to Master

Jinn 'immediately if not sooner'.

[She's wasted on the Healer Corps,] he murmured as the kiss ended. "Shall I prepare some tea while we wait?" Qui-Gon asked as he straightened. "That would be... acceptable." The healer nodded and took her seat again. "They should be here in the next quarter hour at

most or I'll be forced to start telling you embarrassing stories about him." "I'm sure Knight Lashar will make good time."

"If only to prevent us having something to tell Rill during long night watches." Obi-Wan laughed as he got up off the floor. "Yes, Rilka," Grewllean mused. "What can you tell me about her?" [Uh-oh.] Obi-Wan backpedaled to the kitchen. "She's dedicated to her job, stubborn and very loyal to her friends." "If it hadn't been for her, Obi-Wan and I might still be denying that we have a bond at all and living in misery." "So a rather formidable woman. Good. Tell me this story."

They spent the time until the door chimed again filling her in on the accidentally sent letter and what it had led to. Obi-Wan went and palmed the door open himself. Two slightly embarrassed people waited there. "Coming up for air?" Rill blushed brilliantly. "Please come in," Qui-Gon said, from his seat on the couch. "We have things we m ust discuss."

"Yes, do come in. We have tea." Obi-Wan grasped Rilka's hand. "Welcome to Coruscant, by the way." "Yes, welcome. We've missed you, though not I surmise not as much as Jess here." It was Jess's turn to blush at that. Grewllean stood and turned. "Knight Lashar, you owe me an introduction." "Grewlii! This is Ensign Rilka. Rill, this is Healer Grewllean." He bowed slightly and withdrew as the two females sized each

other up. [This should prove interesting,] Qui-Gon observed.

[I'm wondering if we have something to get the blood off the walls,] Obi-Wan said softly from his seat on the couch next to his lover.

"I've heard a lot about you," Grewllean said, eyes not leaving Rilka's.

"I've heard quite a bit about you as well," Rill replied.

"Jess, come and sit. Have some tea." Obi-Wan gestured to the chair nearest them. The knight edged around the women and meekly took the seat. Obi-Wan leaned forward and poured a cup of tea then spoke softly, "And they claim we are the dangerous ones."

Jess gave a soft huff of a laugh at that. "Yes. Unbelievable isn't it?"

"So, how did lunch go?" He watched the two females carefully. The glares seemed to be fading now and they had stepped slightly closer together.

"Well," Jess answered, face lighting up with a smile. "Very well."

"Good. You talked then? Because you certainly weren't talking at the landing pad." Obi-Wan leaned back into Qui-Gon's embrace. Jess blushed again. "All right, so did you at least talk in addition to everything else?" He teased. "Yes." The smile was back. "We did."

"Good." He looked again towards the women who were now apparently deep in discussion about something. "Why do I think you are in for it?"

The young knight winced. "Make that us," Obi-Wan said softly as the women turned towards them and smiled. He smiled back, a trifle warily. [Don't let them sense any weaknesses,] Qui-Gon advised. [They can smell it,] Obi-Wan replied.

"So, Jedi... you have something in mind for the immediate future?" Rilka took her seat and accepted the cup held out to her.

"Yes," Qui-Gon said. "Rather substantial plans actually." "And now that the lovebirds are with us, you can tell me," the healer growled. Obi-Wan covered his smile by taking a sip of his tea. "As we told Grewllean, we've stumbled upon a plot against the children. We plan on stopping the plot and catching those

responsible." "That's what you need the D'Ka for?" Rill asked.

"Ever quick on the uptake." Obi-Wan nodded. "Among other things, yes." Qui-Gon nodded. "The attack is planned during the annual trip to Dantooine, which gives us four months to prepare." "The trainees?" Jess looked rather shaken by that. "But that trip is sacrosanct." "Not to our adversary." "So, what do we need to do?" Jess asked.

"For one thing, the life bond is not going to stabilize," Obi-Wan said softly. "Do you understand?" "That's why you didn't want to give the report to the Chancellor," Grewllean said, eyes wide with enlightenment. "Precisely. If the enemy thinks we are hobbled we won't be conside red a threat." He drew Qui-Gon's arm around him. "And

we need to find out who else is in on this plot."

"We've already uncovered one mole," Qui-Gon said, "and no, we're not going to tell you who. The less people who know that for the moment, the less chance the discovery getting back to our adversary."

"So who else is to know what is going on?" Rill leaned forward in her seat, violet eyes sparkling with intrigue.

"Obi-Wan and I will be speaking to Master Yoda quietly about this. Other than that only those of us in this room. Those on the D'Ka will have to know some as will my padawan in time, but not until we must."

"Grewllean will be coming aboard the D'Ka for her first shakedown cruise under Jedi command. Insuring its safe for Force users or some such nonsense," Obi-Wan added.

Jess looked surprised. "Jedi Command?"

"Yes. Officially, the D'Ka is for Obi-Wan to carry out his duties as councilor at large. But when he's not aboard, Knight Lashar will be the Jedi liaison."

It was Grewllean's turn to look shocked. "Knight Kenobi on the Council? We've brought a new ship into the fleet? Jess as a liaison? I need to get out of the Healer's sector more often." Jess chuckled. "When was the last time you left the lab?"

"Watch it, Jess. I still have the blue thing around somewhere." Rill clapped delightedly. "Wonderful, perhaps you can tell me exactly what that was supposed to be. It's so hard to tell from the holos."

Grewllean seemed a bit startled. "You sent her those? I'm impressed." Jess blushed. "Actually, I didn't. Knight Kenobi did." Obi-Wan sank back into the cushions as both women turned to look at him. [Eeep.] Qui-Gon just smiled and said, "Turnabout is fair play after all." Rilka blushed. "It does seem to have worked out for the best all the way around."

"Indeed." Qui-Gon's arms tightened around Obi-Wan as he spoke.

"One would think you were too busy with your duties for such frivolity," Grewlii said dryly, her glance going from Obi-Wan to Rill and back again.

"One would think so," Jess agreed wryly. "One would be wrong though." "Well then... any other questions about what happens in the next few months?" Obi-Wan said brightly. Rill jumped in. "We go and retrieve the D'Ka and the crew?" Qui-Gon nodded. "That is the plan, yes. As soon as we can get enough of the crew here, we'll go after it."

"And then?" "She gets refitted just in time for a shakedown cruise, say three months from now," Obi-Wan answered. "Somewhere near the Dantooine system," Qui-Gon added. The rest of the details were hashe d out over the next hour or so, until the tea was gone and Jess began watching the

timepiece on the wall with a bit of impatience. "Are we keeping you from something, Jess?" Grewllean teased.

"Um... no. No, not at all," the knight said hastily.

"Really, I thought there was a--" Obi-Wan coughed and came to a halt as Qui-Gon squeezed his ribs warningly. "Perhaps I was mistaken."

"Well Obi-Wan and I do have a prior engagement," Qui-Gon said. "I promised Anakin another sparring session this evening."

"So, we need to run you all off before dinner."

Grewlii stood. "In that case, I think that Jess, Rill and I should get better acquainted."

Jess looked rather like a stunned deer as the two women each took an arm and made their farewells. The look on the knight's face as the door closed behind him was rather amazing. Obi-Wan managed to contain his humor until the threesome was out of earshot. "Oh, is he in for an interesting evening."

Qui-Gon chuckled. "Indeed. Though I suspect that interesting isn't the word he would choose."

"Interesting seems to fit though." "Oh yes." "He's a Jedi. He should be able to handle it." Obi-Wan grinned. "Survive it at any rate."

"Now we need to go see what Ani is up to, right?"

His bondmate nodded. "Or I suspect he'll come tracking us down."

"And he's had to do far too much of that lately."

"Exactly." Qui-Gon stood. "Shall we?"

Down intimately familiar hallways they trod, and sure enough Ani was waiting for them at the junction that split the training rooms off from other sections of the Temple. Sequestered off to what amounted to its own wing, the training rooms covered every contingency that several millennia of Jedi could dream up and reproduce. Environments and gymnasiums; dance floors and swimming pools; delicate life shields and firing ranges; it could all be found in a wing well designed to handle the unusual stresses.

Lightsaber bouncing impatiently in one palm Ani waited. "I see you're ready for another lesson, Padawan?" Qui-Gon asked with a smile. "Yes, Master!" Ani grinned. "You promised."

"Let's go, then." [Let's see if he keeps the enthusiasm after a couple of hours.] Obi-Wan stepped in behind them as they found an empty room and prepared.

"Warm up katas first," Qui-Gon said, "and then perhaps you can spar with Obi-Wan." "Thank you, Master." [Well, this should be interesting.] Obi-Wan began stretching through his warm-up. Qui-Gon glanced at him. [You don't mind, do you love?] [He's my padawan too, right?]

[Yes.] [Then I shouldn't mind sparring with him, right?] He was rewarded with a pleased smile from his bondmate. The katas went smoothly and then he and Ani were squaring off

to spar. "Remember, Ani," Qui-Gon said from the sidelines, "control. Don't let your temper get out of hand." The blades crossed and the Dance began. Obi-Wan could see the great potential in Anakin's style in the rough moves. It

was clear that the padawan's method of fighting was going to be much more Qui-Gon's than his own. Copying the example given that morning, he set up a defense pattern and let Skywalker hammer against it for a while.

[Give him a bit more of a challenge, love,] Qui-Gon suggested after a time. [Nothing too advanced, but go on the offensive.] [No acrobatics then, I suppose.] He chuckled and gradually switched to an offense, adding strikes and overhand blows to his setups.

Ani struggled to defend against the attacks, holding his own for a while, if not prettily, but finally Obi-Wan overwhelmed and disarmed him. There was a flash of anger from the boy when it happened but then he glanced sideways at Qui-Gon who was watching impassively and Ani controlled it, deliberately taking a deep breath to ease his tension.

"Not bad," Obi-Wan said softly. "Try it again."

As soon as the lightsaber was in Anakin's hand and ready he advanced. Again, after a short time, Obi-Wan disarmed him.

"Do it again." He used the Force to put the saber back in Ani's palm when the boy stared at him. "You wanted to learn to use it, then learn."

"I..." Ani began, then shut up, nodded sharply and reignited the sword.

Again and again, the sequence was repeated. They would spar, Obi-Wan would pick up the attack, go on the offensive, and Anakin would be defeated. It was a lesson they all learned, that there was someone better than they were. The trick was to learn that defeat didn't mean that you had lost the battle. The battle was lost in your head, not anywhere else.

A lesson that apparently Anakin wasn't understanding. Obi-Wan gestured to the saber on the floor and said coolly, "Pick it up." Ani shook his head.

"Pick it up, or I will attack you without it." Obi-Wan advanced, blade extended in an attack that would take the boy's head off.

"You'll just knock it out of my hand again." "Irrelevant. Pick it up." "What's the point? I know you're better than me. I can't beat you." Ani still hadn't moved to pick up his saber. "You think that is the only reason we learn to fight? So we can be better than someone else?" He circled behind the

padawan, blade humming close to the short braid. [How far do I push him?] [Not much further, I don't think.] Qui-Gon was still standing on the sidelines, with an inscrutable expression. "It's not to keep losing over and over!" Ani shot back, his frustration starting to show.

"Temper, little one," Obi-Wan said coming back around to face him.

Again the boy made a deliberate attempt to calm down. "I don't know what you want me to do," he finally said, miserably. "What am I supposed to learn?"

Obi-Wan turned off his saber and clipped on the belt. "Do you think I enjoyed winning over and over for the last hour? Was that the point?"

Ani shrugged. "I don't know. No, I guess not." "Then if the point wasn't that someone win or lose, what was it?" He walked across the mat and picked up Ani's saber, looking at it with every appearance of not giving a damn about the boy's answer.

"The fight itself? To keep trying?" The boy's brow furrowed in concentration.

"And why did I make you do it again and again?" He flipped the casing over and over in his palm. "Because you're trying to drive me crazy?" "No." He looked over to Qui-Gon and held up the saber. "I'm not sure he's ready." Ani's eyes grew wide and panicked. "I am!" He turned to Qui-Gon. "Master, please, you know I am!" "Answer Obi-Wan's question, then," Qui-Gon said, tone not unkindly but still determined. "Why did he make you keep

doing the exercise again and again?" The boy bit his lip, thinking frantically. "I don't..." He looked back at Obi-Wan. "You wanted me to do something different?"

The knight nodded. "If it had been anything other than saber practice what would you have done?"

Eyes widening in sudden comprehension, Ani said, "I would've changed the parameters of the test."

Obi-Wan waved towards the door. "Everything you know is relevant to everything else. Knowledge doesn't differentiate between in here and out there. Now," he tossed the saber at Ani, "do it again."

Ani ignited his saber and faced Obi-Wan once again, this time with a determined look on his face. Rather than begin as he had, he started with his more traditional stance of attacking from the beginning. Obi-Wan felt his balance slip as Ani pushed him with the Force as he began a lunge towards the boy. It was enough to let Ani dodge and parry the move that had disarmed him so many times before.

"Good, now can you keep it up?" Obi-Wan let a corner of his mouth turn up in a smile and redoubled his attack. Ani grinned back and another nudge of the Force threatened Obi-Wan's balance. "Heh." The knight continued his lunge and parry, then spa red a moment to ask his bondmate, [Now what?] [I think that is enough for tonight.] Obi-Wan withdrew his attack and saluted. "Nicely done, Padawan."

"Yes," Qui-Gon added, smiling and walking over. [Both of you.] [Was that as hard on you as it was to me?] Obi-Wan glanced at the handsome figure of his bondmate and Master. [Yes. If not harder.] [I think I need a nap. Or maybe some dinner. Want to eat out?] "So, Ani what did you think?" The boy grinned. "No offense, Master Obi-Wan but I think I like Master Qui-Gon's lessons better."

He laughed. "You say that now. Wait until the Force control lessons..." "I'm sure you'll handle them just as well as you did this one, Ani." "Cool. Wow, I'm even sorta tired now." The boy grinned. "A miracle in itself," Qu i-Gon teased him. "Master!"

Qui-Gon just smiled. "Have you had dinner yet, Ani?" "I ate with Mom." "And your language studies?"

"Uhh..." "Then I guess you know what you are doing the rest of the evening then." Obi-Wan grinned. Ani sighed heavily. "Yes, Master." [You know, he's got that down almost as well as you do.] [He certainly didn't learn it from me,] Obi-Wan said a trifle indignantly. [Though he could use slightly more stress on the

ending... ] [Obi-Wanism?]

The knight knew he looked startled. [I suppose.] Qui-Gon smiled and slipped an arm around his waist. [You mentioned dinner?]

[Yes.] He drawled. "Off to your studies, Ani. See you at breakfast." "Yes, Master." The boy scampered off leaving them alone. "Now, dinner. You have a preference, Qui-Gon?" His bondmate just smiled at him. [Yes.] "Oh?" Obi-Wan turned and looped his arms around his lifemate. "Yes." Arms pulled him closer. "Jedi knight with a glass of white wine on the side?' "Or on the knight." He shivered. "Ah, and where might this rare dish be served?" "Definitely not the dining hall." "No, somehow I doubt that it would be appreciated by most of the people there." He tilted his head back and tugged Qui-Gon down for a kiss. [Home then?] [Yes.]  
TO:\\\RepublicSpace\\\DantooineJediTemple\\\Galroosh,Knight\\\

\\\24,984\\\ThirdMonth

FROM:\\\RepublicSpace\\\CoruscantJediTemple\\\Bant,Knight\\\

Roosh!

My old friend it has been nearly six months since I've heard from you. What is going on out there at the training temple that has you quieter than a clam during an ecological disaster?

I have much news of the temple here for you, and yet you have nothing in return for my wealth of information. Perhaps I should wait until I see you next to share, eh? Or I could just take it as a debt against the next time we meet and I need something...

I think that is what I will do. I can hear you laughing ruefully from here, my friend. Like you wouldn't have taken the offer in the first place!

Let's see, I'm sure you are aware of the changes out on the Rim, Obi made sure that everyone got copies of his reports one way or another. P'ta did pass them along right? If you are missing any let me know and I'll be sure that they travel on the next ship headed that way. Speaking of our favorite mischief maker, he manages to leave so much out of those reports. He finally went and lifebonded to Master Jinn! You owe me 20 credits and a song in the dining hall the next time we meet. I told you it would be within two cycles of his knighting and I was right. Barely, but I was right.

HAH!

You should see them together, Roosh. Makes up for all that time we had to sit and listen to Obi moon over his Master. Or watch them make eyes at each other when they thought no one was looking. And now, now they are happy. Though the council is up to no good with the soulbond between them. I haven't been able to get any details out of the Healers yet, but apparently the bond isn't stable and they can't be far apart from each other. And the council knows this and tests it on a regular basis, or so scuttlebutt has it.

My last bit of news, take a good look at the roster for the council next time you see it. There is a new name on the list that should please you. When you get over the shock write me back and I'll tell you how it happened.

Bant  
TO:\\\RepublicSpace\\\Reetarn\\\AgriComplex519\\\Dertral,Administrator \\\24,984\\\SecondMonth\\\ FROM:\\\RepublicSpace\\\Coruscant\\\JediTemple\\\Room112000\\\Yoda,Master

My friend,

Received your last missive, I did. Pleased I am to hear new hybrid well is doing. Worked hard you did at that, and paid off it has. Times there are when envy you I do. Succeed at what you nurture and easier your job and life becomes.

When succeed at nurturing I do, my life only more difficult becomes. Sometimes plants more rewarding than padawans are. Less exasperating almost certainly.

Laughing at me, you are. Brought it on myself, I did, freely admit I. Penchant for choosing stubborn padawans I have. Encourage their independent thinking. Learn their lessons well, then my life more difficult they make. After last three think I would have learned, I know. Surmised you have no doubt, that trouble Qui-Gon once again is causing. Not entirely on purpose, no. Never entirely on purpose it is. More frustrating that makes it.

First, lifebond did he establish with his former padawan. A true lifebond. More than eight centuries seen I have and only second time this is I have seen a bond such as this. Serious mistake the council made trying to deny it, serious mistake as well to try and manipulate it. Serious mistake that is partially mine. Regret my part do I, greatly.

Wisdom age may bring but infallibility it does not.

But talking about Qui-Gon I was. Mellowed he had since joining the council, or so it appeared. Until this. When discovered he did the council's manipulations, disappeared all mellowness. More radical than ever he is now. A bad thing not necessarily. Complacent the council had become, shaking up it needed. Shaking up is a specialty of Qui-Gon and his bondmate. Confess I do that help encourage them I did in some of the shaking up.

Elected to the council Qui-Gon's bondmate, Obi-Wan Kenobi, has been, and commandeered from the Guard the council has a consular ship and its crew. Long story that is. And now waiting am I for Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. Talk to me, they said they must. Important information, they said they have found.

Bad feeling I have about this.

Simpler life would be if I nurtured plants.

Yoda

Follow-up Medical Report SUBJECT Jinn, Qui-Gon SUBJECT Kenobi, Obi-Wan CONDITION Soulbond DATE Third Month, 24,984 LOCATION Jedi Temple, Coruscant ASSIGNED MEDICAL PERSONNEL Grewllean

This is my first follow up medical examination of the two subjects after the events listed in the initial report. To sum up the two Jedi listed above, active field personnel, soulbonded while away from Coruscant. Not being fully briefed on the ramifications of separating with the bond not stabilized, Jedi Kenobi headed back to his command. At which point, the bond underwent immense strain and both Jedi suffered from bonding sickness.

[Somehow that seems like an understatement.] [Is there a footnote that says what bonding sickness is and what it's like?] scrolls to bottom of report [Just the basic symptoms. The description pales beside the actual experience.] [Too bad neural memory implants are illegal in the Republic... I would dearly love to share what it felt like with several beings.]

After information was relayed to the proper parties, the two Jedi were reunited physically and the sickness eased. However, through trial and error it was discovered that the physical limitations of the bond were extremely small. Over the course of the next month, the bond stabilized somewhat, and the range of distance increased slightly. These, along with other symptoms, have led me to conclude that this is a soulbond of extraordinary depth. Perhaps even a lifebond, as listed by its proper definition.

Next, the pair were called home by the Jedi Council, in reference to the lifebond and Master Jinn's other duties.

[And because we might have actually discovered something if we had stayed longer.] [Ki again?] [That would be the logical deduction.]

Upon their arrival to Coruscant, they reported to the Jedi Council chamber, whereupon they were separated. Master Jinn entered the council chamber, while Knight Kenobi waited outside. Inadvertently it was discovered that the shields on the council chamber are sufficient to disrupt the soulbond. This was unexpected, since training bonds are not typically disrupted by such shields. There is a theory that either the instability of the bond itself caused the problem, or that other shields were erected to test the bond. I am not privy at this time as to which it might be. As soon as the shields were opened, the bond restabilized partially. There was another incident later that day that in which the two were separated longer than intended and that completely destabilized said bond.

[A slight exaggeration.] **reaches out for Obi-Wan's hand** [Slighter than I like to remember.] [Yes.] **shivers**

At this time they are required to stay within a two meter range of each other. With so little documentation on lifebonding, I cannot predict how long it will take for the bond to completely stabilize. Given the incidents of the last few months, I hesitate to even give a rough estimate on time or distance.

[Very nicely handled. She didn't even lie but gave the impression we asked for.] [Yes, makes me wish I had known her before this debacle.] [I as well. I am certainly glad she is on our side now.] [I'm torn between asking her to be on the D'Ka with me, or staying here to look after you.] **cuddles closer** **wraps arms around Obi-Wan** [I have no such dilemma. You, unfortunately, have more chance of needing her services.] [That means, of course, that you will take excellent care of yourself.] [I'm sure you will tell Ani to make sure I do.] **guilty squirming** [You fussed at me last time. I shall do no such thing.] **level look**

[I was going to ask Shmi.] [You really do think me incapable of taking care of myself?] [I think that you get very focused and forget to take care of yourself. I seem to recall plenty of missions where I had to remind

you to eat.] [A few missed meals is of little consequence.] [And rest? I have no doubt you'll have Rill after me again, along with the rest of the crew. You would begrudge me one person?] **sighs** [I never said that, love.] [Good, then you certainly won't begrudge me two.] **impish grin** **resigned sigh** **kiss** [Love you.] [Love you too.]

If the two do not maintain proximity to each other the bond sickness will reassert itself. Symptoms start with chest pains and fever, progress to delusions, and finally coma. If the distance remains death is the rather rapid result. Given the previous two incidents, I give them a time limit of no more than 72 hours between separation and body death. Their life-forces are irrevocably joined, and nothing can separate them back into two again. Further study will have to be done to determine the positive benefits of such a joining, and are beyond the scope of this report. Given time and permission of the subjects I would be happy to add more detail on that topic to the archives.

Attached are the physical records of both subjects both before and after the bonding. As you can see, there has been overall improvement in the older subject's response time to stimuli and general health since the bonding took place. Whether this was due to getting out of Coruscant's rather squalid atmosphere and getting back onto active field duty, or due to the bond, only time will tell.

**blinks** [I hadn't realized... ] [Maybe its all the hot sex... ] **musingly** [Always said you were good for me. Now I have proof.]

In fact, Master Qui-Gon's expected lifespan has been tentatively extended for at least twenty years beyond his current life expectancy, if the bond continues to function as predicted.

[What?!] **stunned blinking** [That's... ] [... wonderful.] **sighs happily** **reaches out and caresses Obi-Wan's cheek** [I never even dreamed... ] [And knowing Grewllean, she understated the case.] **leans into the caress** [Forty or fifty more years with you sounds wonderful.] **leans in and reverently kisses his bondmate** [Thank you.] [Thank you, beloved.]

**faint smile** [For what?] [For being my beloved and willing to put up with my wretched sense of humor, over-protectiveness and general stubbornness.] **smiles softly** [So, no more guilt about my lifespan now, right?] [That would seem rather pointless now.]

In closing, I will continue to submit regular follow up reports as their duties allow. In service to the Jedi, Grewllean

[Also known as, when she pins us to the table and draws a blood sample, like last time.] **glances over at still stunned lifemate**[I'll

just tell her to send it on and that we have no objections. Right, Qui-Gon?] [None whatsoever.] **chuckles** [Though I fear there are those on the council who may not be as pleased that they will have to put up with me for twenty years more than expected.]

[Oh, I can think of one person who will be very pleased. In fact, we should go tell him in person.] [Yes.] **reaches out and clasps Obi-Wan's hand** [Along with other things that will not.] [Perhaps we will save our good news for last, to brighten his evening. Shall we go then?] [Yes.]  
Interlude

"I said, let me tell him."

Qui-Gon looked at his bondmate's stubborn expression. "It should come from me, Obi-Wan. He is my master, it is my place to--"

"Sit back and let your bondmate spare you the pain of having to tell your own master that we have found a problem." Stubborn indeed. [I appreciate the gesture, love, but it should be my responsibility.] [I see. So you think Master Yoda would take it better coming from you than he would from me?]

[It's not going to be easy whoever tells him. But... ] [But somehow you feel it would be better to tell him yourself... ] [It is my place.] [As you wish... ] Qui-Gon sighed and reached out for Obi-Wan's hand. [Thank you for the offer though.]

A flash of green eyes told him that the issue might not be as over as he wished, but his hand was accepted and held the rest of the way to Yoda's quarters. Not that he wanted to have to tell his master this. Which was probably the main reason he did nothing when they kept getting distracted from having this talk. He would have liked to put off this conversation once again but... They were leaving in two hours to go get the D'Ka and his master needed to know. Needed to know what Ki had done, in the name of love and devotion. The door opened in front of them, anticipating their arrival. No more delays.

With a glance at his bondmate, Qui-Gon stepped inside. There was a sense of familiarity, stepping into those rooms. He'd spend better than ten years living in here, but where he was living now was home. Yoda was in his favorite chair nearest the windows, looking out over the training fields where the youngest initiates were running and playing in the morning light. "Late, you are."

"We apologize Master," Qui-Gon said. "We were looking over Grewllean's report on the lifebond."

"And what does she say?" "See for yourself," he offered handing over the compad. "Hmmm." The little master hummed and hawed over the report. "Most disappointing this is." "Actually, that's what we wanted to talk to you about." Qui-Gon took a seat on the couch, slipping his arm around his

bondmate's shoulders when Obi-Wan joined him a second later. "Much trouble with the bonding. My fault it is." The gimer stick waved through the air angrily. "The trouble isn't with the bond, Master." The large ears went flat. "It's as stable now as it was before we came to Coruscant.

Perhaps even a bit more."

"And she says this in her report why?" "Because there is another problem, Master Yoda." Qui-Gon met his Master's eyes. "Because we asked her to." "Answer the question, Qui-Gon." "We've uncove red a plot by the Sith. A plot against our children." The old master dropped his eyes, "So the darkness comes to us."

"More than you know," Qui-Gon said gently. Obi-Wan leaned forward. "We know who is responsible for it here. Someone on the council." [Obi-Wan--] Yoda gave the Knight a sharp look. "Who?" [Fine. Tell him.] Obi-Wan sat back and gave his bondmate a hard look.

Qui-Gon took a deep breath, forcing himself to meet Yoda's gaze when he said, "Mundi." "No, it cannot be." "I'm sorry, Master." This was why he had been avoiding this conversation; he hadn't wanted to see that look on his master's

face.

Yoda stared out the windows, "Leave me. Wish not to hear this, now." "Master--" "Reason good enough to do this, he thinks he had, I am sure." Yoda closed his eyes.

"Yes, his daughter," Obi-Wan said softly. "She's being held as insurance of his compliance." "Think on this I will, during your absence." The old master sighed, "Anything else, Master Jinn?" It was surprising how much the formal address hurt. "Nothing that can't wait," he answered with a sigh. His master's gaze settled on him and his bondmate, "Glad to hear I am, about your bond. Do not think that is lost amongst

the other issues. Meditate on that brightness I will during your trip." Yoda's eyes sharpened, "Take me on the D'Ka for a trip you will. Off this rock, I want." "Master?" Qui-Gon asked in surprise.

"Last time I left was for your trials, Qui-Gon." The stick waved through the air again. "Too long ago that was." He felt a smile come to his lips. "Yes, Master."

[Oh yes, ages and ages,] Obi-Wan said softly across the bond.

Yoda's right ear swiveled forward. "Invite me, you will, Knight Kenobi." "Of course, Master." [Imp.] "Still here you are?" Yoda's smile hovered around the edges of his mouth. "We were just leaving."

"Heh, and what of your padawan?" "Anakin? He will accompany us of course." Qui-Gon was surprised at the question. Yoda nodded. Obi-Wan stood and bowed. "We'll send you reports on our progress." "Look forward to reading them I will." [Shall I wait by the door so you and your master can speak?] The green eyes were shadowed.

Qui-Gon felt a wave of gratitude and love for the offer. [I don't know if he wants to speak at the moment, but I would like to try.]

[Then the walls and I will have a nice quiet communing session.] He felt Obi-Wan withdraw from the bond slightly and focus his attention deliberately elsewhere.

Taking a deep breath, Qui-Gon moved back closer to Yoda. "Master?" "Thought you were leaving, Qui-Gon." The old master's voice was soft, distant. "I will if that is what you truly want..." He let his voice trail off, making it a question. "Something on your mind, yes?"

"I am sorry about Mundi." "Your fault, it was not." "It is customary to blame the messenger however," Qui-Gon said with a hint of his usual dry humor. "As you did the last time you carried news such as this to the council?" Xanatos. He still remembered the pain of losing his Padawan to the Dark Side, and how he had lashed out at his Master

when he had first suggested there was some doubt. "I did not handle that well, I admit." "Mundi, responsible for his own actions. To blame, no one but himself. Ask for help or support he did not, from those that

have been around him his whole life, yes." One finger pointed towards him. "Learn that lesson you did, long ago. He did not." He glanced over to where Obi-Wan waited patiently. "I didn't have much choice but to learn," he said dryly. Then he turned

back to his Master. "But knowing that the fault is not yours does not mean the betrayal does not hurt." "Hurts, yes." The old one's eyes met his sadly.

Qui-Gon nodded. "I am sorry about Mundi's fall because of the Jedi's loss, but I am even more sorry for the pain it has brought you."

"Reconcile it with the Force, I will." One corner of Yoda's mouth turned up slightly. "Eventually. Thank you, I do, for the concern."

"You are my master," Qui-Gon replied, as if that was reason enough. "And you will ever be my padawan." Yoda bowed slightly in his seat. "Now, go before your own padawans grow restless." He felt his mouth quirk up into a smile. "Yes, Master."

"Impertinent to the last, and to think fifty more years I have with you and Obi-Wan." Yoda's eyes twinkled. "The council, much discussion will there be over that."

"I have no doubt. I look forward to it." Saying his farewells again he went and rejoined his bondmate.

[Better?] Obi-Wan's simple query covered so many different topics. [Yes.] His answer was just as layered in meaning. The door opened and they stepped into the corridor. "So, perhaps for once we can be early to a ship departure, hmm?" "It would be a refreshing change not to have to run for it." He smiled at his bondmate. "Ani is meeting us with the packs at the landing pad. Shall we stroll, beloved?"

Qui-Gon slid an arm around Obi-Wan's waist. "Yes."

It was a rather nice change to walk sedately to the landing pad, even if they did get strange looks from the other Jedi en route. A mid-sized courier ship awaited them, large enough to house the crew that they needed to bring the Corvette back to Coruscant. Obi-Wan pointed up to the cockpit as they neared the loading ramp, "I see Ani is already aboard."

"No doubt he already has figured out how to fly it as well," Qui-Gon replied with fond affection. "He was reading up on it as soon as he found out what class of ship it was." "The boy is mad about flying." "You read poetry, I do astro-navigation problems for fun and he likes to fly." Obi-Wan shrugged and smiled. "We all have our

hobbies." Qui-Gon watched Anakin through the cockpit window; the boy was so animated he was positively hyper. "You still think I should let him fly more often."

"I'd like to know why you don't want him to."

"Poetry and astro-navigation problems are not potentially dangerous."

"I could argue those but it would take too long. Fine, we will take him flying, after he's been certified in the simulators. No solo flights until you are comfortable with it." Obi-Wan glanced at him. [And you didn't hesitate when it came time for the pod race, so get over it.]

Qui-Gon wince d at that. [No I didn't.] Honesty made him add, [And perhaps that is the problem.] Obi-Wan just gave him a long look as they climbed the ramp and made their way forward. Though he had not been pushed, Qui-Gon explained. [I had no choice but to use Ani if we were going to get the parts for our ship. To risk the boy's life for our mission.]

[I remember, beloved. At the time, the path was right.] [I know. It does not change my feelings about doing so.] [You are brooding again.] The tone was kindly, as was the brush of fingers against his cheek. He turned his head into the caress. [I don't mean to, love,] he said with a smile. [You asked why I am reluctant to let Ani fly

before I am sure he is ready. I'm just trying to put my feelings into words.]

[I think what you are questioning is if you are ready to let him fly. Not if he is ready.] [That is a big part of it.] [He's managed this long. The issue can rest a while yet, Master. Besides,] Obi-Wan paused and waited until they were

nearly to the cockpit, [he's too short to see over the controls in most ships yet anyway.]

That startled a laugh out of Qui-Gon. "So, shall we get this bucket moving in the right direction?" Obi-Wan gestured towards the waiting flight crew. Qui-Gon smiled. "Yes. Let's go get the D'Ka."

Obi-Wan raised his voice slightly. "You heard him, gentle-beings. It's time to go."

Much to his amusement a chorus of "Yes, General!" came from the cockpit, including their padawan, who immediately broke up in giggles and ruined the effect. [Never boring, ri ght?] his bondmate said as they retreated back to the common area. [Never.]  
D'Ka Briefing Room

Qui-Gon sighed as he finished yet another report. It seemed like that all he had done since they started this mission was write reports. Reports to the council, to his master, even one to the Guard Command. He was growing weary of repeating the same information over and over, shading the truth for its intended audience.

Sitting back in his seat, he mentally reached out to his bondmate; Obi-Wan was on the bridge, immersed in his own duties. Qui-Gon didn't interrupt, content to just bask in the background noise of his lover's mind.

As always the sensations of his beloved's thoughts relaxed and soothed him. Muscles tensed by wrestling the truth into acceptable form gradually eased, almost as well as they would have under a physical massage. That thought led to quiet musing and Qui-Gon found himself once again reaching for his commpad.

My beloved Obi-Wan

I am sitting here listening to the quiet murmur of your mind. Your thoughts are quicksilver and sunlight, shining and beautiful. And I am struck once again at the wonder of knowing you this way, this intimately. It's more than knowing your thoughts. It's knowing your heart.

Knowing your soul.

Your very presence, even your mental presence, is enough to quiet any worry, any unease that I feel. It's amazing really. One touch from you gives me more strength than I ever could imagine. With you by my side I never doubt that we can accomplish the impossible. It's been half a year since we bonded though sometimes it feels like only an instant. Other times it feels like an eternity; and I am finding it increasingly difficult to remember what it was like before when we were two.

Solitary.

Alone.

How we survived for so long without bonding I will never fathom. Obviously we are both too stubborn for our own good. Though that stubbornness has served us well, helping us embrace our bond as ardently as we avoided it for so many years. No matter what.

I fear that we will need all the determination, strength and stubbornness in the future. We are taking our first step to combat the Darkness that is spreading, but there is much more that needs to be done. And I fear that it is inevitable that things are going to get worse before they get better, that before this is over we will have to face a Sith again.

"Master?" Qui-Gon looked up from the commpad at his Padawan hovering in the door. "Yes Ani?" "I finished my history lessons. Can we spar now?"

Smiling at the hopeful expression on the boy's face, Qui-Gon set the commpad down and stood. "I think that can be arranged. Come. Let's see if Obi-Wan can be spared from the bridge for an hour or two." "Yes!" Ani turned and ran back out to the bridge, Qui-Gon following more sedately. The commpad remained on the table behind.

Obi-Wan shook his head at his bondmate and their padawan. They were standing at Rill's station, harassing the poor woman about something that Jess had done at breakfast. With a sigh of sympathy he ducked into the conference room to clean up the last of the reports.

Qui-Gon often worked on his reports here, where it was quiet away from the bustle of the bridge, yet his beloved was only a few steps away for an emergency, or even better, a quick cuddle.

Scanning through the pile of pads, he saw one that was unfinished and began to scan through it. Then the name at the top caught his eye. A letter to him, from Qui-Gon. Absently he reached for a chair and sat down to read. A few minutes later, he decided to respond in kind.

Qui-Gon,

I lack your eloquence with words and you must forgive me if it turns out a poor attempt. It is my turn to listen to your mind as you carry on your conversations and thoughts. Where you see me as quicksilver, I see you as a deep pool, shaded and cool. A place to rest myself, center and steady in a tumbling universe, before stepping into the maelstrom again. As it is with you, I find

myself revitalized at your touch. Stronger for the joining with you in as many ways as we can. I no longer can remember the sensation of being two instead of one. It was only a matter of a more complete joining with the

other half of my soul. With you. I hesitate to say we were fated for each other, the Jedi tend to be a bit too pragmatic for tha t, or perhaps I am. But that is what

it feels like, that I was always meant to be with you, and we just had to find the right time to do it. The right circumstances to

trust our hearts fully to the other. You complete me in so many ways, and we are much more together than we were apart. Still, we are two very different people, and the wonder of the soulbond lets us have both our togetherness and our separate selves. Thank you for being patient enough that I could finally believe in that.

Stubbornness, Strength, and Determination.

Everything I am is yours, as always. Without reservation or regret, my one love. In the face of our faith in that, and in ourselves, we have managed the impossible in the past and shall do so again. All will be well, my beloved. Your Obi-Wan  
Interlude

He walked back out to the bridge when he'd finished and caught Qui-Gon's eyes, drawing his heartmate to him. When the Jedi Master was in reach, he smiled and reached out with one finger to trace along the side of his face.

"Love you." He leaned forward, kissed him and handed him the pad with his reply.

Obi-Wan waited nervously while Qui-Gon held his hand and read the short note. He didn't doubt the words he had written, nor the sentiment behind them. It's just that he knew he could be rather... formal when it came to expressing his emotions.

Painfully shy might have been a better description.

Yes, Qui-Gon was always there, in his mind, the slightest reach and he could actively blend with his soulmate, yet he waited. [Qui-Gon?]

Qui-Gon didn't answer right away, still staring at the commpad he'd been handed, expression carefully blank. Then he looked up meeting Obi-Wan's eyes with a gaze full of wonder and love. [I think you underestimate your eloquence.]

[I did?] He blinked. [Are you sure you read the right thing?] A faint smile came to his bondmate's lips. [Oh yes.] [Oh. I'm pleased that you liked it. Not too... stuffy?]

[I thought I was the one with stuffy tendencies.] Amusement filtered over the bond.

Obi-Wan could feel his ears warming slightly as he blushed. [Apparently not. I don't put my feelings into words very often, Qui-Gon. I let my actions speak for me most of the time. To answer your note was… difficult.]

In response Qui-Gon leaned over and kissed him gently. [Thank you.] [Welcome, love.] "Should I start taking holos?" Rilka asked from her station, eyes dancing with mischief. Obi-Wan leaned back from the kiss enough to speak, feeling bold for once, "If you like."

"To add to my collection?"

"Speaking of which..." Obi-Wan disengaged himself after another lengthy kiss. "We should discuss some of those holos. Why don't you step into the briefing room with Master Jinn and I."

"I'm still on duty," Rilka protested. "Easily taken care of. Padawan Skywalker, take over Ensign Rilka's station. Crewman Talmar help Padawan Skywalker." "Yes, General," Ani answered with a grin and a smart salute.

Rilka looked like she wanted to argue. "Move it Ensign!" He snapped out. She snapped to attention reflexively, then headed for the conference room obediently if not enthusiastically. [The temptation to goose that woman with the Force sometimes... ] Obi-Wan muttered as he followed her into the room. [Leave that to Jess,] Qui-Gon suggested. [He'd take that wrong too?] His lips quirked into a grin, [Though if someone did it to you, I could see why I would be

annoyed.] [As would I over you.]

He waved Rilka into a chair at the large table, then casually rested one hip on said table next to her folded hands. "We were discussing holos."

"Were we?" Rilka said brightly. "Yes, and you have quite the collection of them, don't you, Rill?" "Depends on what you mean by quite a collection." "Shall I be specific?" His tone was smooth and soft. This had started as something of a joke, but now he wasn't so sure

anymore.

"It wasn't meant to offend," Rilka said, more serious herself.

He dropped the formality between them. "The joke did not, in and of itself offend me. The thought that you watched when we made love did, though if we had to be," he blushed slightly, "supervise d, then you would have been my choice."

Rilka's expression turned apologetic. "I wouldn't have spied on you if there had been a choice. But the healers wanted you observed. I thought you'd rather me than some stranger."

He managed a weak smile. "Yes, but to find out about it that way..." "I fear sometimes I say things without thinking. I'm sorry. I never meant..." "So, there aren't any holos of that, right?" The grin was more honest that time. "Despite what Qui-Gon might want with

them." "Of course not!" [I only wanted to get them safely into our hands,] Qui-Gon said mildly.

[If you want pictures of me sans clothing, you have but to ask,] Obi-Wan replied, just as mildly. "Thank you," he said softly. "Forgive me for having to ask."

[I will keep that in mind.] [Jess could always do a nude drawing of me, in the pose of your choice.] [Much as I would love such a picture I fear such a request would embarrass Jess.] [You haven't looked at his sketchbook, have you?] [No, I haven't.] Qui-Gon looked at him. [Risqué is it?]

[No, it's art.] Obi-Wan looked back at his lifemate and was startled to get sensations of jealousy at the thought of anyone looking at him nude. [Never mind, Qui-Gon. Your imagination will just have to do when I am away.]

Rilka's voice carried over the mental conversation. "Well, that is what I get for teasing you like that." [Imagination and your words, love,] Qui-Gon said. "Some subjects we just need to get used to being teased over." "Yes, Master Jinn." She nodded in agreement. [My rather stuffy words.] Obi-Wan grinned.

[Words from your heart are never stuffy, love.]

"Well, now that I've convinced them that I've frightened the wits out of you, and that you are probably scarred from ever taking a holo of me again..." He waved a hand towards the door. "You can go, unless there is something else?"

"No, you've reprimanded me enough." She smiled. "For now, anyway." "The four of us meeting for dinner tonight as planned?" "Of course." "Wonderful. Now at least attempt to look suitably chastised." She pasted on a grim expression and went back onto the

bridge. Obi-Wan sighed. "That almost went wrong."

Qui-Gon moved over to him, slipping his arms around his waist. "But it didn't." [No, it didn't. You all right?] That jealously he'd sensed earlier had abated, but Obi-Wan still wondered about it. [Yes.] [Do you want to stay here for a while or go back to the bridge?] He let his hands rest on his lover's shoulders. [I promised Ani a sparring session.] But he leaned over and nuzzled at Obi-Wan's neck.

[I --ooooh.]

[I suppose he could wait a little longer... ] [Mmmmm.] He could feel a warm tongue and lips along his throat. [If you can be spared... ?] Hands began working on the fastenings of Obi-Wan's tunic. [As long as you don't stop doing that I can be spared from anything.] He locked the door. His bondmate chuckled warmly. [This?] he asked, nuzzling and nipping at Obi-Wan's throat. [Or this?] Graceful fingers slid

inside his tunic, stroking over bare skin. [E-either.] Groaning he let his head fall backwards, thankful he was already leaning on the table, or he would have fallen down by now.

Qui-Gon's mouth left his throat only to capture his mouth in a deeply passionate kiss. [Want you... ]

[Here?] Worry began to burn through the haze, then those magical fingers slid down and cupped his erection, massaging it firmly.

[Yes. Here and now.] He gently but insistently pushed Obi-Wan back on the table.

[Qui-Gon, I... .] That incredible mouth worked its way down his neck again, then over his chest to suckle one nipple to a hard aching point of sensation. Qui-Gon raised his head and met his gaze, his hands going to the fastenings of Obi-Wan's pants. [Do you want me to stop?] Passion burned through the bond, barely contained in his mate's eyes. He ached for completion now, wanting what his

lover wanted. [No!] Obi-Wan pulled his lover back down again.

Qui-Gon kissed him as his hands were busy stripping off Obi-Wan's pants, then clever fingers closed around his erection. He pushed them away wanting something else instead. Breathing deeply he relaxed his muscles. [Inside me, now.] [Yes.] Obi-Wan gasped as his lover quickly prepared him with the Force, then slid home in one smooth stroke.

Urgency had them both now, and he wrapped his legs around Qui-Gon's torso, locking his ankles toge ther and forcing as much depth as his lover could give. [More!]

Qui-Gon complied, beginning thrusting in a steadily increasing rhythm. It felt so good. Every millimeter of his skin was alive with sensation, and now that blending of body and soul was nearly complete. He arched his back, pushing his lover into stronger and faster strokes. Passion burned through them both now and he could hear nothing but Qui-Gon.

Then Qui-Gon leaned over and nipped at Obi-Wan's throat. [Love you... ]

His whole body tightened, nearly convulsing at the combination of sensation and feeling that rolled over him in a wave. Their combined passion blew through him, a moment of brightness that carried him away, then darkness. When he became aware again it was to gentle kisses being rained all over his face.

"Oh my." He moaned softly. Qui-Gon pulled back enough to smile at him. [Are you all right?] [Hmm?] His bondmate chuckled. [You passed out,] he said. [And it sounds like you're not entirely awake yet.]

[All right,] he agreed, floating happily. Another chuckle. He shifted slightly. [Table is sorta hard, Qui.] [Are you together enough to get up?] [Nope, comfy here with you.] He brought a finger up and traced the line of his lover's nose. [Just wanted to mention it.]

[Duly noted then.] Qui-Gon didn't do anything then, just seemed content to watch him with a smile on his face. Obi-Wan took the opportunity to relearn his beloved's face all over again. The dark blue eyes, patrician nose and gentle

smile he imprinted on his memory again, savi ng the impression for a time when they would not be together. [Am I amusing you?] His fingers feathered through the long silver brown hair. Qui-Gon's eyes went to half-mast in pleasure at the caress. [Always love.] [I'm not the only one not completely back yet, or are you floating with me now?] He buried his fingers deeper, massaging the

tense scalp. [I will be if you keep that up... ] [Maybe we should take the rest of the shift off and go to our rooms,] he pondered. [Someone will want the conference room

eventually, I think.] [Excellent idea, beloved.] Qui-Gon sighed regretfully. [After Ani's sparring session.] For some reason that seemed funny and he laughed. [Didn't we just do that. Spar I mean. Well, you did.] Qui-Gon laughed. [I rather think that Anakin would not be satisfied with that answer.] [Well, I suppose you should go and spar with him, then.] He sighed and untangled his fingers regretfully. [And the table is

getting harder the longer I lay on it.]

Getting up, Qui-Gon grasped his hand and pulled him up and into his arms. [There is nothing I would like more than to spend the rest of the shift in our rooms but I won't -- I can't --neglect Ani again.] [Didn't mean to ask you to, Master.] Gently he pushed the other man back so he could set his clothing to rights. [I'll have

Ani meet us in the training room.]

[Thank you.] Guilt hit him when he realized that Ani was already there and waiting for them. He gave Qui-Gon an apologetic glance and hurriedly finished dressing. Only to have his hands caught and kissed. [No guilt. I was the one who seduced you after all.] [And I was the one with their brains melted all over the table for the last half hour. No excuse.] [I like melting your brains.] [I greatly enjoyed it as well, but there was something more behind this.] He shot a glance at his bondmate as they left the

conference room and headed toward the practice space. [If I had to guess you were staking a claim.] [Mm.] He waited for more but Qui-Gon wasn't forthcoming. [I'll get it out of you sooner or later.] Obi-Wan shifted his attention to their duty. [So, are you going to allow Anakin to enter

the competition when we return?] [I was considering it, yes. He's come a long way in a very short time.] [It would do him good to see how he placed with others his own age. And his agemates would do well to see him out there.] [Yes. I have thought about that, especially since I found out about the problems he'd been having with other padawans.] [It's improved some in the last few weeks, but still... ] [Still far too many question his right to be at the Temple.] Qui-Gon sighed. [There hasn't been much I've been able to do

about it. We can't make them accept Ani after all.]

[Faith will carry him through it, and if all else fails we do still have the stiffener.] He grinned. [Nothing like a good prank to bring one into the fold.]Qui-Gon chuckled. [Experience talking, love?] [Only hearsay, Master. Only hearsay.] He raised an eyebrow, but knew the twinkle was giving him away. "Let's see if competing will do the trick before we give him the stiffener," Qui-Gon said dryly. [As you wish, love.]

They reached the training room to find Ani bouncing in impatience waiting for them. Obi-Wan stopped in front of Anakin and went to one knee so he was eye-level with the boy. "Padawan, I owe you an apology. I forgot that you were supposed to spar with Master Qui-Gon this afternoon. I believe the understanding was that I need to be thumped now."

Ani glanced from Obi-Wan to Qui-Gon and back. "You got distracted again didn't you?"

He nodded and dropped his eyes to the floor. "We did."

"We did indeed," Qui-Gon agreed. "I apologize as well Ani."

"You're not that late. You were distracted and you still remembered." The boy smiled shyly. "Usually when you get distracted you forget everything."

"I very nearly did." Obi-Wan sighed. "So are you going to thump me, or is there something else I can do to make it up to you?" "I'd rather spar than thump you." "As you wish." He stood with a tiny wince. It had been rather enthusiastic 'distraction' and his thighs were less than happy. [I'll give you a massage later,] Qui-Gon promised.

[You'll do more than that,] he grumbled very softly. "Warm ups and then we can spar, Ani."

He stripped off his uniform tunic and began a careful stretching. He felt Qui-Gon's gaze on him as he moved. [Why don't you just observe this time? I'll spar with him.]

[He asked me to spar.] And as far as Obi-Wan was concerned, that ended the discussion. Qui-Gon smiled. [I should probably feel rejected.] [So pout dramatically later and give me an excuse to kiss it away.] He winked and continued his warm-up.

[I will take that under consideration.]

[No, you won't.] He sighed dramatically and pulled out his lightsaber. [You are just going to ravish your poor bondmate again, and again... and again.]

[Most likely.] "Why don't you two begin with the first form before moving into freestyle?" Qui-Gon suggested. "You need to practice it if you're going to be entering the competition when we get back to Coruscant."

"Master?" Ani turned to face Qui-Gon. "I really get to enter?" "Yes. If you want to." "Cool." He grinned and then paused. "This means lots of practice right?"

"If you want to make a good showing, yes." Qui-Gon smiled faintly. "Though I somehow sense that's not going to be a problem."

"First form, Padawan." Obi-Wan shifted into position and waited for Ani to match him.

Ani did so and then they were off and running. An hour later the knight was regretting not taking Qui-Gon up on his offer as his muscles screamed at him for the abuse. In many ways, sparring with Anakin was harder than sparring with a more trained Jedi. The boy was good, but didn't have the control that experience brought, and it made it doubly hard to keep up. He dodged another blow that would have seriously hurt him if it had impa cted and drew back. "Stop, just stop."

Ani backed off, frowning. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Yes and no." He waited and got his breath back. "If that blow had landed as hard as you had thrown it, what would have happened?"

"I..."

"Listen, I'm sorry we were late, but I'm not going to let you burn off half my arm to make up for it. This is practice, and anyone can swing a lightsaber. Few can control them."

Anakin blanched. "I didn't mean--"

"Exactly, you didn't mean to. Did you have the blade turned down to low intensity?" Obi-Wan deliberately laid the palm of his hand across his own blade, and let the mild electrical current and burn carry across the training bond.

The boy jumped at the sensation.

Qui-Gon stepped forward then, touching Anakin's shoulder. "What Obi-Wan is trying to say, Ani, is that you have to be in control at all times. It is more difficult to fight using only the power you need than it is to go all out. And that's what you'll be judged on in the competitions."

[I don't think I should teach or spar anymore today, Qui-Gon. I'm being brutal with him for no good reason that I can see.]

[I can take over.] He continued talking to Anakin. "Let's try that form again, but this time try to be more aware of how much strength you're putting behind each blow. All right?"

Anakin nodded, his face a picture of concentration as Qui-Gon ignited his lightsaber and moved opposite him.

[Slow work will fix that for him.] Obi-Wan offered before sitting down and leaning against the wall to watch.

[Yes.] "Quarter speed first, Ani."

"Yes Master Qui-Gon," Anakin answered and they began the form again in slow motion.

That definitely seemed to be the key to helping Ani get control. Slowing down and learning the finesse that went behind each move. When to use force behind the strike, and when to use that force to flow into another move. Thank the stars that Qui-Gon was far more patient at teaching than he was.

[I've had more practice at being patient,] Qui-Gon said, catching the thought. [This, like everything, you'll get better at with practice.]

[Well, you are on your fourth padawan... and given your excellence at the job and... Never mind, I'll finish that thought when you aren't sparring.]

Neither Qui-Gon's attention nor expression wavered but Obi-Wan felt his amusement at that. He watched from his vantage point as the sparring session wound to a close. Anakin's control showed definite signs of improvement after an hour of Qui-Gon's undivided attention. It took more effort than he liked to get up off the floor, and with a soft sigh he recalled that they had another appointment before they could either go back to the bridge, or play absent from their duties.

Grewllean.

Qui-Gon, after deactivating his saber and dismissing Anakin, moved to his side and slid an arm around Obi-Wan's waist. A second later Obi-Wan felt an influx of energy.

[I guess you melted a bit more than my brain earlier.] He sighed and wrapped his arms around his bondmate.

[You push yourself too hard, love.]

[And you take good care of me.] He leaned back and lost himself in the deep blue eyes, [Another distance test from Grewlii today.]

[We can postpone it if you'd... ]

[Then we would never do it,] he ruefully admitted. [And this will be a rather honest test, don't you think?]

Qui-Gon sighed and kissed him. [Let's go get it over with then.]

Obi-Wan really hated these tests, to see what the range was on the bond. Never far enough to stress it, but that buzzing across his nerves made him twitchy for hours afterwards. And then all the obscure tests to add to her paper for the archives. He didn't begrudge her the tests at all. Knowledge was always good, and doing this meant that when something went wrong later -- and it always did --that they would have some idea of what to do.

Or at least save the next pair bonded Jedi from the same problems they had had. Grewllean was waiting for them in the infirmary when they arrived. She rubbed her hands together happily. "Good, you are here. Shall we start?"

"We are at your disposal," Qui-Gon said.

Quickly she ran through the now standard set of tests to have the physical vitals down, then they stepped into the hallway. It had begun in the medical bay, which was now too small to determine their range. A corridor that ran nearly the length of the ship was their testing ground now. Obi-Wan began walking. Behind him he could hear Qui-Gon doing the same thing in the opposite direction.

He looked over his shoulder to see the Healer pacing alongside his bondmate, watching for signs of strain. She didn't doubt that they would stop at the first bit of stress, but the Narn also wanted to be intimately familiar with recognizing the stress. Deliberately he filled his mind with his duties for the next few days trying not to draw on the bond to artificially increase the distance.

[Drawing on the bond is a perfectly acceptable coping strategy,] Qui-Gon remonstrated.

[Not for this, we are supposed to be determining our comfort zone,] he shot back. [And if I am comfortable without drawing on the bond at this distance, I'm certainly going to be fine in a stressful situation at the same distance.]

He sensed his bondmate less than agreed with this particular point but nonetheless complied, pulling back from the bond as much as he could.

[Though as tired as I am, I suspect that this counts as stressful.] He sent a Force caress along Qui-Gon's cheek and kept walking.

It was another several minutes before Obi-Wan began to feel the now familiar tingle that was the warning sign of the bond stretched tight. He slowed and looked back over his shoulder. Just at the edge of his visual range, he could see Qui-Gon, slow then stop and turn. He turned around and stood, waiting.

This was the nasty part -- how long they could wait before the urge to move hit them. And it was disheartening; they had been stuck at this distance for a week now. Visual range seemed to be a limit that they couldn't pass yet.

Out of sight, out of mind. An old saying but it was as if with the bond it was quite literally true.

The tingling sensation was gradually getting worse.

[I always feel like I'm sitting in a bramble patch during this part,] he grumbled softly.

[Yes. Or like there are insects crawling all over my skin,] Qui-Gon agreed.

[Nice visual there, beloved.] He laughed. [I've had about enough of this, you?]

[I'm in total agreement.] Qui-Gon started moving forward.

Immediately the sensation seemed to decrease and Obi-Wan stepped towards them, closing the distance much quicker that they had taken to get apart. As always, Qui-Gon's arms closed around him as soon as he could get within touching distance. He buried his face in the broad chest and inhaled deeply of his mate's scent. Qui-Gon sighed and nuzzled the top of his head, dropping a kiss there.

[That's done for three more days.] His hands fisted into the wide leather belt.

[Yes.]

Beside them Grewllean sighed. "I suppose you two are going to be practically glued together for the next little while as usual."

"Got a problem with that?" he growled, feeling oddly defensive.

She frowned and Obi-Wan could almost see her mentally note his i rritation as another possible side effect of the separation. He started to say something else and bit it back. She didn't deserve to be the recipient of what seemed to be a building bad mood. "What else did you need, that we shouldn't be 'glued together for'?"

"Actually I've got quite adept at administering the rest of the tests with you two that way," she replied. "But it would be easier if--"

"No," Qui-Gon said firmly.

[I'm sorry, love. I'm not sure what the problem is today.] He sighed softly. "Back to the medical bay then?"

Grewllean nodded. "It won't take long."

"It never does... in theory."

They followed the healer back to the infirmary. [Perhaps we should postpone dinner with Jess and Rilka until tomorrow night,] Qui-Gon suggested as they walked.

[I was thinking finger foods sitting on the couch in your arms, maybe dozing off in the middle of a sentence and amusing you all,] he said in a resurgence of humor.

[We could just as easily do that without company,] his bondmate pointed out. [Whichever you prefer, Qui-Gon. I don't feel that strongly about it one way or the other at the moment.] [In that case I'll give Jess and Rilka our regrets.] His grip on Obi-Wan's waist tightened. [I find I want you all to myself

tonight.] [It's been so very busy lately. I'll work on spending more time with you, Qui-Gon.] [I've been just as distracted lately.] He sighed.

[When I was your padawan learner we always found time to sit and talk each day. We should get back into the habit. Being bonded seems to have made us a tad lazy in that area.]

[Yes. We spend too much time melting each other's brains.]

[Well.] He paused and grinned slyly. [We haven't done a whole lot of that the last few weeks either. But yes, maybe shared meditations and talking instead.]

[Agreed.] [While we are at it I'd like some chocolate and the Sith's head on a platter.] Qui-Gon chuckled. [Anything else?]

[Not that immediately comes to mind except some serious snuggling before bed tonight.] A quick kiss as they entered the med bay. [Perhaps a new hobby for Grewllean.]

[A council that actually listens to common sense?]

[Now, see... there you ask for the impossible. All of my choices seem reasonable in comparison to that.] Obi-Wan grinned and settled himself against Qui-Gon for the next set of tests. He placed his back to his bondmate's chest and wrapped his hands overtop the arms around his chest.

Grewllean looked at them and sighed.

"I'd stick my tongue out at you, but you wouldn't get the significance," Obi-Wan muttered softly. "We're sorry, really. This is just how we need to be afterwards, you know this." "I know, but it doesn't make my job any easier." "Well, if the bond was stable you wouldn't have to worry and we wouldn't have to be in close contact like this." He wanted to

please her and move, but didn't. His nerves were still buzzing from the separation and only touching his soulmate eased that painful sensation. They had learned that the odd thrumming would continue for hours and make them both exceedingly grumpy if they separated too early. Instead, they cuddled together until the need eased to its typical low level.

"Is the time for it to restabilize still the same?"

"Longer today since we are both stressed, and I'm tired. Typically however, yes the time has not decreased," Obi-Wan answered softly, rubbing the strong arms wrapped around him. "The intensity may have lessened a little," Qui-Gon added, tightening his grip. "The type of touch required."

"Ah, you mean the need for intimate touch is no longer required immediately, but can be delayed for a time?" Grewllean asked, scribbling a note on her lightslate.

"Depending on our stress level, yes." "And today?"

Obi-Wan found himself wanting to touch Qui-Gon. Now. He let his fingers slide inside the loose sleeves, stroking the warm skin.

"I don't think we'll be delaying today," Qui-Gon answered the question calmly, though Obi-Wan could feel him tense a bit at his touch.

"I'll sign off on medical leave for the rest of the day," Grewllean said after a sharp glance at them. "Come back and answer the rest of my nosy questions tomorrow."

Obi-Wan just nodded and headed for the door, Qui-Gon in tow. "Thank you," Qui-Gon told her as he was dragged from the room.

"Quite focused, isn't he?" The healer laughed as the door shut behind them. [You do seem to be rather focused, love,] Qui-Gon observed as he followed Obi-Wan through the hallways to their quarters. He nodded sharply, but slowed down his walking speed. [I am.] [Shared meditation isn't going to be enough, is it?] [It will be if I can hold you while we do it. I itch!]

As soon as the door to their quarters shut behind them, Qui-Gon pulled him back into his arms. Every place that his bondmate touched the ache eased and he sighed. [How are you doing? Or is it just me this time?] [I think you've got the worst of it this time, love.] He leaned over and kissed Obi-Wan's forehead. [Giving weight to your argument that I should slow down, no doubt.] [There will be times when both of us will have no choice but to push ourselves. This isn't one of them.]

[That was a rather polite way of telling Master Jinn's bondmate he's being an idiot, right?] "Test day, isn't it?" A child's voice came from somewhere behind them. "It's that obvious?" Qui-Gon asked dryly, turning his head to smile at his padawan. Ani shrugged. "You got distracted once already today, and we didn't get into a battle or anything. It didn't feel like a fight, so

it must be test day." "Put that way it does seem to be that obvious, doesn't it?"

"Besides, Master Obi-Wan hates test days. It makes him grumpy."

Obi-Wan grumbled and gave a half-hearted glare that was rueful enough to make the boy smile. "Seems I owe you another apology, Padawan."

Ani shrugged. "I know you're not serious when you get grumpy. I don't take it personally."

"Then we should both survive your apprenticeship intact. Can you spare us for a couple of hours? Today isn't one of my better days." "Sure." Ani turned to go, then turned back. "And I'll knock before I enter when I come back." "Thank you, Ani." The boy grinned and left.

[Should I be emba rrassed at being that predictable?] [No more than I am, love.] [And how embarrassed are you?] [That our padawan has learned to read his masters so well? Not at all.] [All right.] He insinuated his fingers between them and began undoing the fastenings on their tunics.

[Something you want Obi-Wan?] Qui-Gon asked dryly, smiling faintly. [Got everything I want,] was the distracted reply. [That's a coincidence. So do I.] The tunics hit the floor and he wrapped his arms around Qui-Gon happily. [Oh yes, very nice.] [Yes. You are.] Obi-Wan just sighed and rubbed his cheek against the silky skin. [You promised me a massage.] [I did.] [After meditation?] [After meditation.] [Love you.]

FWD TO:\\\RepublicSpace\\\JediConsularShip-D'Ka\\\Kenobi, General TO:\\\RepublicSpace\\\Corsucant\\\JediTemple\\\JediCouncil \\\24,984\\\FourthMonth FROM:\\\RepublicSpace\\\Coruscant\\\SenateBuilding\\\RepublicGuardCommand RE: D'Ka

[This should be interesting.]

We wish to speak to you on the matter of the D'Ka and its crew. You have circumvented the usual channels to get these resources and be assured, the Supreme Chancellor is aware of our displeasure in this matter. However, if you can reassure us that the D'Ka will be returned to its regular duties as soon as possible we will overlook the incident.

The crew of course, is subject to discipline.

[Not while we can stop it.] [Over my dead body.] [Which it's not going to come to.] [Discipline my crew? I don't think so.]

We have no jurisdiction over the Jedi, of course, however...

[However we're going to issue orders anyway.] **dryly** [Of course they are. It's all they are good at.]

General Kenobi does of course hold a rank in the Guard and that rank has its attendant responsibilities. We are willing to accept that he take full responsibility for the actions of the D'Ka crew and all other charges will be dropped.

\--Yoda note: Do this, you will not!

[Not that you needed to be told that.] **sideways look at Obi-Wan** [Did you?]

**inscrutable look** [Obi-Wan... ] [You know, I could have sworn I cut off th e padawan braid a while ago.] [I am not about to let you sacrifice yourself regardless of your hairstyle.] [I wouldn't have done it because whatever they wanted to do, you would have had to suffer through as well.] [But you thought about it.] [Overtraining.] Obi-Wan shrugged. [Ah. Somehow I knew this would end up as my fault.] [Isn't everything your fault?]**fake look of shock** **mutters, turns back to message**

He should report to the Republic Guard Command on Coruscant to answer charges of impropriety as soon as possible. The Chancellor insists that his rank be retained at this time; however, that immunity will not last forever.

[They really have it out for me, don't they?] [You do have a way with people, love.] [I inspire passion in all sorts of people.] **dryly** [You certainly do.] **archly** [And yours is the only one I care about.] **kisses him** [You know what, Qui-Gon?] [What?] [I think we need some shared meditation. Active shared meditation.] **smiles slowly** [We should finish the letter... ] [Yes we should.] **pounce** [Ooof.]

**an hour later**

[Where were we?]**slow stretch** [Hmmm?] [Oh yes... I was right here.]**nibbles** [I think I missed a spot on your neck earlier.] **chuckles** [Can't have that.] **slips fingers down the chest**[Anywhere else I missed?] **covers Obi-Wan's hand with his own** [I think you covered everything. We should finish reading that message.]

[Drat.] [Know your enemy, Obi-Wan.] [I know real life very well, Master.] **hand is withdrawn ** [Onward and downward with the pompous fools then.]

With great reluctance we accept the D'Ka's change in status to that of Jedi vessel and neutral in all disputes. However, given that change in status, she is no longer permitted at military bases and facilities unless the mission directly requires it.

[Then every mission is going to require it, damn them.] **grumbled** [Indeed.]

Any Republic Guard material left aboard the D'Ka should be returned as soon as possible so those resources can be distributed. This includes all uniforms, food stores and weapons.

[I'm surprised they haven't asked for the furniture.] [Classified as part of the ship itself, Qui-Gon. But this is incredibly petty. How are three hundred uniforms going to change the

course of the anything when they have millions enlisted?] [They can't override our appropriation of the ship so they're going to do everything they can to make it harder for us.] [More requisition orders. I swear the real Darkness is the paperwork.] [The Sith is a bureaucrat?] **thoughtful look** [You know, that makes more sense than I really like to think about.] [Hm.] [You did have that foretelling on the Jewel months ago.] [Perhaps we should look into this more.] [Maybe I should show up for the hearing after all. Whoever it is, is sure to be there.] [Perhaps. As long as they understand that it will be both of us showing up.] [I am glued to your proverbial hip until after Dantooine, remember? I'm sure that the report has filtered to the high command by

now.]

If you have any questions about the above, please feel free to contact us at your leisure. General Ootha for the Republic High Command

[I see that they didn't order the Jedi off their ships, nor did they ask the Jedi to stop mediating disputes for them. Hypocrites.] [It allows them to keep at least some track of what we are doing. And keeps us too busy to discover what it is they are hiding.] [I wonder if we could talk the council into quietly withdrawing from Guard ships. At the rate of one or two a month... ] [Not yet I fear. Not with Mundi still on the Council.] [Perhaps Master Yoda can do something then. No new assignments or something. We're throwing them to the wolves.] [We'll figure something out.] [Is this where you council me to have patience again?] [This is where I council you to sneakiness.]

[Ah... and what sneakiness do you recommend Master?] **smiles** [Let us discuss that... ]  
Interlude

Rill watched as Obi-Wan brought the ship in for a landing at the Jedi Temple. Considering the close quarters of the landing bay this morning, she didn't really mind. Anakin stood and watched from one side of the bridge and Master Jinn stood with him. Jess was down in the cargo bay, getting ready to offload all the stuff High Command had demanded back. Obi-Wan -no... the General -- had asked that they get it done as soon as possible. One less thing to worry about during refit. Jess had taken it upon himself to do the task of getting the old stuff together, while she filled out the forms for all the new things.

At least the Jedi's paperwork was far more straightforward than the Guard's. Not to mention the uniforms were much cooler looking. Only true Jedi wore the beige and brown, but all other support personnel could wear any color combination they liked, as long as the style matched the Jedi uniform.

Jess had explained that ship's crew usually went with green and tan. The Healers wore blue and mechanics wore grease.

The joke made her smile all over again. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Master Jinn watching her with a knowing expression.

The ship landed and the D'Ka had arrived at her new home. Rill had been to Coruscant before, but always at the vast base on the other side of the planet. And her rather whirlwind visit before getting the D'Ka didn't leave much time for anything. Not that this stop was going to be any more restful. Obi-Wan bounced up from his chair after he locked down the board. "The competition is in three hours. I wasn't sure if we were going to make it back in time."

"Competition?" she asked.

"Saber competition." Ani practically bounced in excitement. "My first one!"

"Good luck with it then. As much as you've been practicing you should do really well." The boy beamed. "I hope so. Even if I don't, Master Qui-Gon and Master Obi-Wan are going to win." Obi-Wan reached over and tousled Ani's hair. "That isn't the point of the competition." "Everyone competes?" Rill asked. "Everyone is eligible," Master Jinn said. "And a good percentage of those that are at the temple do participate."

"And we are going to be late for the start if we don't move now." Obi-Wan shooed everyone toward the doors and grabbed his commlink, setting it to ship broadcast frequency. "Two day pass for the crew. They all have quarters, the list is posted at the ramp. Quartermaster informed me that new uniforms will be ready as soon as choices are made in color and such. Get to know your new home and all that bother."

"You'll come watch me compete won't you Rilka?" Anakin asked her as they started towards the door. "It is permitted?" Obi-Wan looked startled. "Of course. Everyone is permitted access to the public areas of the Temple. And those who live

there are allowed, nay, encouraged to use any part of the space they wish. Library, Gardens, the practice rooms..." "So you'll come?" Anakin was nothing if not persistent.

She nodded. Out of the corner of her eye she caught Obi-Wan blushing and Master Jinn's wide smile. Once again she wondered at their silent conversations, and what in particular had set off the blush this time.

"So..." she asked casually, falling in step with them, "is Jess going to be competing?" The knight pulled out his ever present commpad and checked. "Yes, I see him entered in the solo sparring competition." "Really," Master Jinn said dryly. "Yes, really." Obi-Wan pressed a couple of buttons and then waved the pad in his bondmate's direction. "See!"

"Obi-Wan... you didn't!" Rill had a sinking suspicion the man had entered Jess in the competition because of her question. "I'm hurt none of you believe me." He pouted. "Long experience," his bondmate replied. "He needs to compete if he wants to keep his ranking anyway." As they reached the loading bay she caught sight of Jess, the brown eyes and hair complementing the uniform, as usual.

He looked busy as the droids and loaders rushed about, unloading all of the material. Kenobi waved him over to join the group. Rill noticed that with a set of simple gestures that included a raised eyebrow and a dip of his head, another crewman had taken over the job. The man was efficient, she had to give him that.

Jess joined them, smiling shyly at her before speaking to Obi-Wan. "You wanted me?"

"There are so many ways to answer that..." Obi-Wan sighed and dodged the whap that Rill threw at him. "We're on our way to the lightsaber competition and since you are entered, I thought you should come with us." "I'm what?" Jess blinked.

One arm went around her beloved's shoulders and guided him down the ramp. "Lightsaber competition. You. Solo category. Three hours."

"Rilka's going to come watch!" Ani added.

There was a softly spoken conversation between Jess and Obi-Wan after that, as they continued to walk. A bit of head shaking on Jess's part, a calculating expression on Obi-Wan's face. Then a look from both of them over their shoulders at her. She stared back, sure that she was the topic of conversation somehow.

Jess nodded, and she heard a soft, "If you think it's for the best." "Besides, you should be able to move up a lot in the rankings after sparring with Qui-Gon and I for the last month." "He wasn't that bad before," Qui-Gon pointed out. "Indeed, and I didn't mean to imply that you were." Obi-Wan answered, a bit abashed. "You'll make an excellent showing I'm sure, Jess," the Jedi Master said, "but do not let yourself be pressured into this."

Jess glanced at Rilka and away again. "As long as I'm entered..." "You aren't yet." Obi-Wan smiled, "But you do have a preliminary listing." "Close enough." "The betting looks to be good this time too." Rill was startled. "You bet on these things?"

"We're Jedi, not saints," Qui-Gon said dryly.

"The junior competitions aren't bet on. At least not officially," Obi-Wan added with a grin, "No money changes hands, but I understand favors, tools and parts are bet quite frequently."

Qui-Gon nodded. "But you can make a small fortune on the senior competitions if you bet the right way," he added. Ani added, "Oh yeah, I bet 5 dactares on my Masters already." A glance was exchanged between the bondmates and Rill knew there was another conversation in progress thanks to that

one comment. "Pairs sparring?" Jess asked.

"Yes." Qui-Gon smiled faintly. "The bond limited our choices for which categories we could enter." "We've entered the kata competition as well. It should be fun."

Rill noticed that she and Obi-Wan, dressed in Republic Guard uniforms, were getting less than friendly looks from the people they were passing in the hallway. It made her wish for civilian clothes, though Kenobi seemed oblivious. Jess noticed though, and moved closer to her side, glaring back at anyone who gave her an unfriendly look.

She was amused to note that Ani reached out and took Obi-Wan's hand, holding it tightly. The serious little boy stared back at anyone who might have been tempted to give his younger master a mean look. Another exchange of glances between Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon and they were turning off the main hall, towards the residence sections. She guessed from the change in direction that they had decided on a change of plans. Accustomed to the silent conversations that they forgot to share with others, everyone placidly followed along.

"Are you all right?" Jess asked in a low voice, still glaring.

"Fine, thanks. Just wondering why everyone is mad," she whispered back.

"It's not you. It's the uniform. We're not the only ones who have noticed some of the excesses the Guard has been partaking of."

"Then they are just as guilty as the rest of us for seeing the uniform and forgetting the person in it," she snapped. "The uniform is a symbol and sometimes it is hard to see past the symbols."

Rilka snorted. She was well aware of symbols and their meanings. "One would hope that the Jedi, who are supposed to be enlightened, would do better than that."

Obi-Wan looked over at her. "We aren't. And those among us who are arrogant enough to presume otherwise need to remember that."

"Did you just call me arrogant?"

"No, I called the other Jedi arrogant. I know what you are, and that particular vice isn't to be found in you." The rogue bowed slightly and kept walking.

"Do you want to change before the competition?" Jess asked hesitantly. "I won't be ashamed of what I do," she said stoutly. Again Obi-Wan poked his nose in. "I have some clothes that should fit." "Please?" Jess said softly, looking at her with soulful eyes.

"How am I supposed to say no when you look at me like that?" She ignored the soft chuckle from Master Jinn. "You didn't tell me that all knights had that soulful look when they wanted something, Master Jinn."

"Didn't I? It must've slipped my mind." "Heh. So what color is this thing you want me to wear?" No sense in giving in that easily. "Well, there is the green shirt..." Obi-Wan's voice died away, "Um, never mind that one. I have a white one and some blue

pants that would work." One more glance at the soft brown eyes and she was lost. "Fine, but then I need to go shopping for my own stuff tomorrow." "I'll show you where the best shops are," Jess promised with a smile.

"Won't you be busy?" "I heard the General gave everyone the next two days off." The knight winked and grinned. "News gets around fast, doesn't it?" Obi-Wan said mildly. "Apparently," Qui-Gon agreed. "Maybe I should start a rumor that I need chocolate and see what turns up."

Rill shook her head and smiled. There was simply no predicting where Kenobi's mind would go next and she was amazed that Qui-Gon could keep up with him at times. Make that most of the time as she caught the heated look that the Jedi Master gave his bondmate. They reached the two Jedis' quarters soon after and Qui-Gon, Anakin and Jess took se ats to wait for the others to change. Obi-Wan took her hand and pulled her into the bedroom. "My closet is over here."

The door to the suite swung shut with a wave of his hand and the closet door opened. A veritable sea of cream, brown and black filled most of the space. On one end she saw a rainbow of colored clothes. "Mostly from undercover missions," he mumbled, digging through them.

He paused at a green silk shirt and smiled before continuing on. "Ah, here it is." A white tunic that would have been ne arly skin tight on Obi-Wan's broader frame was handed to her, along with royal blue pants made of some silky material.

She glanced around, taking in the shelves and big bed in one corner. "What are you wearing?"

"My other uniform." He grinned and gathere d up the traditional Jedi outfit, putting it on the end of the bed. He sat down and tugged off the black boots that went with the Guard uniform, then began unbuttoning the tunic.

"What are you doing?" she asked coolly. "Changing," Obi-Wan said slowly. "Isn't that what we are supposed to be doing?" "Yes, but I'm in a relationship now and it isn't proper for you to see me naked."

"Isn't proper?" He sounded indignant now. "You've seen me make love to my bondmate and watching me change clothes is improper?!"

"Get out." She picked up the uniform and handed it to him.

"But--" She pushed him out the door and shut it behind him. "And I'm changing..." she said through the sturdy material. "But I've... Never mind." The voice got softer as Obi-Wan moved away from the door. "Women. Thank the stars my

bondmate is male." She heard muffled laughter. She made it out into the living space before Obi-Wan did, though Master Jinn wasn't out there either.

"How do I look?" Rill asked, turning around for her audience of two.

"Great," Ani enthused. Jess was staring at her openmouthed. Ani reached over and poked him, hissing, "Knight Lashar... say something."

Rill giggled, covering her smile with one hand. "You look..." Jess's voice trailed off in wonderment. "Nice will do, Jess," she said tartly. "No," he countered. "It won't. You look so far beyond nice that..."

"You are speechless?" Rill teased, stepping closer to Jess. He gave a sort of sheepish half-shrug. "You aren't going to kiss are you? I can leave if you want to do that," Ani said from his seat on the couch. "As blunt as Obi-Wan, aren't you Padawan Skywalker?" she said dryly. Ani shrugged. "It saves time, he says. So do you want me to leave?"

"No, you don't need to leave." She tilted her head. "Where did they get to anyway?" Ani rolled his eyes. "Master Qui-Gon likes the uniform. I think they are distracted. They'll catch up to us later." "I better go make sure I'm officially entered if I'm going to go through with this," Jess muttered. She put a hand on his arm. "Don't do it on my account, Jess." He covered her hand with his own and smiled at her. "Thank you, but I'm not. Well, not entirely."

"Need the money?" she teased as they started walking. Just as they reached the door she heard a soft moan that definitely came from Obi-Wan and grinned. "Perhaps they will be too tired to spar."

"I hope not. Ani's not the only one who has a bet on them." "You too?" She raised an eyebrow. "They are that good?" "Oh yes. Perhaps the best the Order has." "Because of the bond."

Jess seemed surprised at that. "No, they were just as good before they bonded. It's always been uncanny really." "You knew them before?" "Not personally, but everyone knew of the maverick Jinn. Obi-Wan was almost as well known." "Troublemakers then too?"

"Of the highest degree."

"In the Guard we do things to people like that. Not very nice things." Jess sobered. "I know." "What happened?" "I was liaison on a battleship before I got transferred to the D'Ka." His expression was grim. "I saw... things." "Yeah. Diplomatic service is a cushy little niche for Fleet regulars."

Jess smiled wryly. "Hasn't exactly been cushy the last year has it?"

"No, it hasn't. I get the feeling it's a regular problem with you Jedi. Keeping busy, poking your nose in, ticking off High Command."

"Not so much with most Jedi. As I said, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are known for being troublemakers." Another wry smile. "Apparently it's contagious."

"Contagious? Oh dear. You mean to tell me that your missions have been nice, quiet boring ones until you ran into Obi-Wan?"

"With a few exceptions here and there..." "Do tell." So with Ani listening on one side, and herself listening on the other, they walked through the Temple. Right up to one of the

largest rooms in the place. The Grand Arena

The name suited the place, with it high vaulted ceiling and stone benches circling the vast ring. There were people everywhere and setups of vidscreens so that individual matches could be seen anywhere in the room. Right now they showed the current odds and orders of matches planned for the first hour. The odds weren't intended for the betting, but judging from the number of people staring at them, then the commpads in their hands, that was their main purpose. Ani disappeared into the crowd as soon as they hit the main portion of the floor, a few of his yearmates waving him over.

Rill reached out and held Jess's hand and at his startled look she whispered, "So I don't lose you to the crowd. Besides, I need to let all these people know you're taken."

Jess blushed red but a small smile appeared on his face. It was a few moments work to get to a sign in spot and confirm Jess's first match. Jess pointed out notable Jedi to her as they spotted them. Names from their dinner discussions gained faces. Yoda, Mace, Mundi, and Bant were all here.

"So the junior matches are first?" she asked as the fight rings were gradually cleared.

"Yes. Then the senior singles, then the pairs." Jess looked around, frowning. "Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan should be here; Ani is up soon."

"They'll be here. They may have to run to be here on time, but they won't miss this." Rill smiled up at him. "So let's get good seats, I want to see how he does. If they are half as good teachers as they are everything else, it'll be easy for him."

Jess nodded and led her to the seating area, brightening suddenly when he spotted someone. "There's Ani's mother." "Let's sit with her, she looks lonely." He nodded and they walked over. "Do you mind if we join you Shmi?" "Knight Lashar, I knew you'd be around here somewhere. My son mentioned you were entered today." She held out a hand

to him.

He took it and smiled ruefully. "Apparently I was the last to know, but yes I am." He pulled Rilka forward. "Shmi may I present Ensign Rilka. Ril, this is Shmi Skywalker." "Nice to meet you, Shmi. You have a remarkable son."

Shmi smiled, her eyes full of love and pride. "Thank you. He is." Her gaze scanned the padawans gathered near the training rings where Ani was standing.

The smile faltered slightly as they watched Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon step up to the boy and speak to him. "Good, they made it on time," Shmi said with a faintly disapproving stare.

Rilka felt her own face pulling down into a frown. "You didn't think they wouldn't?"

"I make no attempt to predict either one of those men." Exchanging glances with Jess, Rilka asked hesitantly, "Am I missing something?" Shmi just looked at her. "Let it go, Ensign Rilka. It's my son and I'll take it up with them." But Rilka being Rilka couldn't just let it go. "They truly care for Anakin. You have no cause to doubt that."

"That does not mean that they are qualified to raise my son. And being a Jedi tends to give them a narrow focus." "A narrow focus?" she repeated. "Tell me the last time you heard one of them speak of something not related to the current mission or Jedi training?" "Last night as a matter of fact," Jess broke in, his tone so neutral it was obvious he was hiding irritation. "And Master Jinn shared his new poetry book with me this morning." Rill added.

Shmi sighed and stared at the two of them. "It's no fault of yours that you can't see them for what they are, and are not." Rilka looked at her steadily. "I could say the same thing." "Perhaps you should sit elsewhere." "Perhaps we should." "No one understands. This is my son. I didn't realize having him saved from one kind of slavery was just putting him into

another one." Shmi got up and walked away.

Jess and Rilka stood in awkward silence for a moment after Shmi's departure. "I didn't know she felt that way about us," Jess finally said softly, the sadness apparent in his voice. "She expected to join him and everything be the way it was before." Rill took both of his hands in her own. "And when it

wasn't, she was upset that Ani had changed without her to see it. He's growing up and she needs someone to blame right now." "I hope she doesn't say those things to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan... and especially to Ani."

"Maybe we should warn them?" Her gaze slipped over to the three of them, huddled together at the edge of the ring. Qui-Gon had his arm around Obi-Wan's waist again, while the younger man and Ani talked animatedly about something. It was a common sight from their days on the D'Ka.

"What would we say? 'Anakin's mother thinks you've turne d her son into another kind of slave?'" Jess shook his head. "Can you imagine their reaction?"

"The General would explode and Master Jinn would shake his head and sigh." "And both of them would take it far too much to heart." "Then we let Shmi tell them in a message after she takes Anakin off planet?" Jess looked at her. "You think it will come to that?" "Not today, but when she can get the money together... Can you be sure that she wouldn't?"

With a sigh Jess shook his head. "We have to tell them don't we?" "I can't not tell them. Explaining after the fact that we suspected..."

"Tonight then. After the competition."

"Yes."

A soft tolling bell began ringing, signaling the start of the competitions. She watched as Ani stood with his Masters and watched the competition. Even this young what Jedi were capable of amazed her. In her heart of hearts she had to admit that Shmi had a point, but then wasn't everyone a slave to their destiny one way or another? Training for years and years only to risk your life for the average citizen who feared and hated you. Looking around, Rill saw a wide spectrum of races and ages, all devoted to the Light. And today, for the most part they were taking time for themselves. Socializing with their friends and loved ones and renewing old acquaintances.

She sighed softly when it occurred to her that all Shmi saw was the lightsabers and uniforms. The sameness that covered the unique. How anyone could look at this group and see it as wrong... That the uniform was just practical clothing that gave them an identity. The lightsaber a weapon that reflected the ideals of the Order.

Jess's whisper drew her back from her musings. "Ani's up next."

Her gaze turned to the small ring in front of them. Anakin stepped out and calmly faced his opponent, a human girl about the same age though she had several inches of height on Ani. Things quieted down and then the referee gave a signal, starting the match. At first Ani and his opponent circled each other, trying simple feints and strikes, each trying to judge the other's strengths and weaknesses. Then the girl started a serious attack and the bout was on in earnest.

Back and forth they went, and Rilka found herself holding her breath watching. Then in a move she was sure she had seen Master Jinn do, the blade was flipped out of the young girl's hand. For a brief moment the girl's expression was one of total disbelief, but then she recovered, retrieving her lightsaber and bowing slightly to Ani. Ani bowed back then said something to the girl that Rilka couldn't make out. The girl smiled and nodded shyly in reply, before stepping out of the ring. The matches rotated around after that, and before long they found themselves watching Ani fight a Rodian this time. Another handy defeat and the ranks rapidly thinned. By virtue of the main training program being here on Coruscant there were lots of young Jedi dashing around with padawan braids. And some even younger, initiates watching with hopeful eyes as masters stalked around the room. Finally it was down to the last four. Ani had made it to the semi-finals. The boy was listening closely to whatever Master Jinn was saying, nodding every so often as he wiped his face with a towel.

"He's taking this very seriously." Rill said to Jess as they waited for the next round.

"It's his first competition," Jess replied. "His first chance to show he really belongs and fits in." He sort of half-smiled. "I remember how that feels."

"Tell me?"

Jess looked embarrassed, but kept talking. "The competition's held every year and you watch all the knights compete, doing what you want to do. And then your master gives you permission to enter for the first time and suddenly you're no longer just watching and dreaming. You're actually getting to do."

"Sounds exciting and scary all at the same time."

"It is. Though I didn't do quite as well as Ani's doing my first time."

"I doubt most people do as well as Ani the first time."

"Not many do, no."

The semi-final bout took much longer than the previous rounds, as befitted two opponents that were closely matched in skill. In a move that was patently Kenobi's, Ani spun and got the killing blow on his opponent, advancing him to the final round. She wanted to cheer but wasn't sure if that was proper protocol around here. Instead she settled for bouncing on her toes and hitting Jess in the arm excitedly. "All right, Ani!"

"He made it!" Jess responded just as excitedly.

Below them Ani bowed formally to his opponent and walked sedately out of the ring... where he promptly started bouncing. She grabbed Jess's hand and they went over to where everyone was gathered. "That was really cool, Ani. Nice job," she gushed.

"Thanks," the boy answered, practically beaming.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Now comes the hard part. Waiting."

"I can make it," Ani assured him.

"Keep walking around so you don't stiffen up." Obi-Wan fussed. Rill asked, "So now the junior pairs, right?" "Yes," Qui-Gon said. "Then the junior katas." "I had Bant save us some good seats..." Obi-Wan's voice died away at Ani's look. "But you can stay here or find your mother

if you like, Ani. I'm sure I spotted her earlier." Rilka suppressed a frown at that, resisting the urge to exchange worried glances with Jess. "Thank you, Master!" Ani bounced again and disappeared into the crowd.

"Just be back in time for the katas!" Obi-Wan called out. Qui-Gon waited until Anakin was gone then turned to Rilka. "What is it?" "What is what?" Obi-Wan asked turning to Qui-Gon, question clear in his eyes. "Nothing that can't wait," Rill said softly. "If it involves our padawan's well-being..."

"Shmi said some disturbing things." "What things?" Qui-Gon exchanged glances with his bondmate. "You need to understand that she's just being a mother, we think." "But?" "She said Ani being a Jedi was the same as being a slave, essentially," Rill whispered, staring at the ground.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Qui-Gon pale slightly before the mask of Jedi composure slammed down over his features. "If you'll excuse us." Obi-Wan said softly.

"Of course," she said, mortified. A whisper of robes and they were gone. Jess watched them go then sighed. "Shmi couldn't have chosen her words to hurt more if she tried." "She knew we would tell them." Rill's voice was harsh.

"She had to." "We were used to get even." Anger bubbled up, "And I bet they withdraw from the competition now." Jess's expression became implacable. "Not if we can help it." "And how do you propose we do that? "We'll think of something." He grabbed her hand and started heading off in the direction that the bondmates had vanished.

"Come on." "Jess... I'm not sure they want us around." She followed along anyway. "Kenobi is probably trying to talk Master Jinn out of his guilt."

"So we can throw our opinions in as well." He grinned at her. "You're good at that." She leaned into him. "You know, you should let your sense of humor show up more often." "You think?"

"Definitely. Now where would they have gotten to?" With Obi-Wan back in his Jedi uniform the couple would be hard to spot.

Jess closed his eyes briefly and Rilka watched as his expression went blank. Half a minute later his eyes popped back open and he smiled, satisfied. "Got them. This way."

"Do I wanna know what you just did, or do I just accept it as a Jedi thing?"

"Searched for their Force signatures. Since they bonded they're even more unique than before." "Ooookay." "It's a Jedi thing." She grinned at his deadpan tone. "Yep. Got that."

Jess led her through the crowd and out into the relatively quiet hallway, continuing on until they reached the entrance to one of the many temple gardens.

"Pretty," she said as they began tracing the winding path. It was very quiet out here after the hustle and bustle of the grand arena. The knight continued to lead them deeper into the garden, then off the path and into a small glade. What Rilka saw there was enough to make her want to turn back.

Master Jinn was seated at Obi-Wan's feet, his head resting on the younger man's knee. Obi-Wan was seated on a stone bench, leaning over his bondmate and whispering softly. He glanced over at them, and with a nod of his head invited them to sit opposite. Taking her courage in hand, Rill stepped into thegrassy clearing.

"We thought you might need some objective opinions," Jess ventured hesitantly, stepping up beside her.

"You are welcome to come and sit with us, if you like." Obi-Wan turned back to his bondmate, his fingers stroking through the long hair. Rilka silently took a seat on the bench that sat 90 degrees to the one Obi-Wan sat on. Jess sat beside her.

"You mentioned an objective opinion, Qui-Gon would like to hear it." Obi-Wan's voice was soft and even.

"So my bondmate informs me," Qui-Gon's voice floated up with a hint of self deprecating humor, even though he did not move from his position leaning against Obi-Wan.

Rill shook her head. "I want to apologize for what was said. Jess and I talked about it and came to the conclusion that Shmi wanted to hurt you both. She knew we would tell you."

"We had come to a similar conclusion." Qui-Gon lifted his head and looked at them, the pain evident in his eyes even if his expression was calm.

"The hard part will be explaining to Ani." Matching pain in Obi-Wan's eyes came to rest on them. "I don't envy you the task." "Do you need to tell him?" Jess spoke up. "His mother will tell him. Perhaps she already has," Obi-Wan answered.

"Will she? Will she risk alienating Ani like that?" "She's his mother," the knight snarled. "Either way it will upset him and put doubt in his mind." "Yes," Jess agreed. "And she wants you to be the ones to put that doubt there." "Beloved?" Obi-Wan asked Qui-Gon. "What do you counsel? Perhaps speaking to Shmi directly?" The Jedi Master visibly thought it over. "It would be a place to start. I do not know if we will be able to change her mind, but

we should try."

"It took the council eleven times, hopefully she'll be less stubborn." Obi-Wan managed a grin. "Then again... she is Anakin's mother."

"We will do what we can, love. That is all we can do." With one graceful movement Qui-Gon climbed to his feet.

"We're going somewhere?" Obi-Wan asked as he also stood. "The junior katas will be starting soon. Ani will expect to have us there." "Yes, Master." "That's it?" Rill asked, a tad miffed. "What were you expecting?" Qui-Gon asked, seemingly honestly curious.

"Arm waving, tearing your clothes in grief, pouting. I don't know..." She grinned in exasperation. Qui-Gon smiled faintly. "That wouldn't be very constructive." "Oh, but think of the spectacle. And how much fun it could be! Therapeutic even. Right Jess?" "Uhm..." Jess said intelligently. "See, he agrees with me." She ignored Obi-Wan's muffled snort regally. "So now what?"

"We return to the competition." Qui-Gon hesitated then added in a softer voice, "Thank you for your concern." "I don't like being used for revenge, especially revenge on my friends." Jess nodded. "It isn't right, what Shmi's trying to do." "I don't agree with her methods, but she's doing what she thinks is right." Obi-Wan shrugged. "You forgive easier than I," Rilka observed.

"She's defending someone she loves more than life. I can appreciate the sentiment."

Qui-Gon smiled faintly and reached out for his bondmate's hand. "Indeed."

She watched as Obi-Wan brought their clasped hands to his lips and smiled. That connection between the two men almost visibly flared to life for a moment. She felt Jess's hand close around her own and looked up to meet his eyes. There was warmth there, warmth meant for her if she dared to take it. Rill let her fingers intertwine with his and they walked back to the Grand Arena in silence. They hadn't been gone as long as she thought, the junior pairs were still competing. A quick look at the board showed that it was down to the last four teams, semi-final time a gain. This one was watched closely by the knights in the room, wanting to see how the padawans worked as part of a team -- something that could be very important in future missions.

Anakin was indeed with his mother when they returned. She gave them a dark look and turned back to her son. He frowned and shook his head, apparently arguing with her about something. Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed as he watched the argument. Ani's head snapped around to look at them. He said something else to his mother, and it was apparent he was trying to calm himself. Shmi didn't appear to notice at first as Anakin continued watching his master as he spoke with her.

"This doesn't look good," Jess muttered beside Rilka.

Qui-Gon's expression became cool and with a silent glance at Obi-Wan he began heading towards Shmi and his padawan. Obi-Wan stalked toward them, people clearing out of their path instinctively. Rill was tempted to follow, but didn't. They had been drawn too far into this private argument already. That didn't stop her from watching from where she was however. And she wasn't the only one whose eyes followed the pair's progress across the room. It wasn't a very long discussion, nor was it a loud one, ending with Shmi going one direction, Ani a second, and Ani's masters a third.

Rilka noticed that Qui-Gon's eyes followed his Padawan, even if he allowed the boy to walk off alone.

"Whoever is up against them in pairs is in big trouble. Kenobi is going to eat them alive," Jess commented from her side.

"No kidding." "Do we stay here, or catch up to one of them?"

"Someone should probably talk to Ani..." Rilka ventured.

Jess nodded and grabbed her hand again, tugging her along. Ani was warming up on the edge of the mat, alone. "Ani?" Rilka said softly when they got close.

He glanced at her, his eyes reddened. "Yes Ensign Rilka?" She reached out and touched his shoulder lightly. "Are you all right?" "No, I'm not all right. Everyone is upset and it's my fault!" "No it's not, Ani. None of this is your fault." "They were fighting over me. How is it not my fault?"

"Did you ask them to?" "What? No, of course not." "Then how could it be your fault?" "Because... I don't know why." He looked confounded. "But they are all mad at each other now. It isn't supposed to be like

that." "No," she agreed. "It isn't."

"Can you fix it?" The blue eyes stared at her sadly.

Rilka's heart ached for the miserable boy in front of her. Reaching out, she pulled him into a hug. "I don't know," she told him, "but I'll try."

"Master says there is no try. Only do, or do not." He gave her a watery smile. She smiled back. "Guess I better do then." "I'd better go. It's time for the katas." "Good luck Ani," Jess said, speaking for the first time. "Don't let all this," he waved his hand around, "distract you."

"Trust me," Ani gestured firmly with one hand, "after living with my Masters this can't even come close to distracting me."

The bell rang signaling the start of the junior katas competition. "That's your signal," Jess said.

He nodded and dashed over to the line that was forming at one end of the big ring. A senior Jedi lined up opposite each padawan, including, Rill noted with some surprise, Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan stood next to him, of course. They were on the far end of the line from Anakin.

"How does this work?" Jess gestured towards the two lines, "The junior kata is simply the first form, done as well as they can. It's judged by a

senior knight or master. Best overall score wins the competition. No competing against anyone else, really. Just as well as you can do the kata in the eyes of the master you do it for." "No one ever plays favorites?" Rilka asked. "There's no point." Jess shrugged. "If the score is obviously too high for the skill of the padawan in question, the Jedi who

scored him is dropped the same number of points that he overrated the junior in ranking. Keeps everyone very honest."

They watched as the padawans all began the kata in unison. "Besides," Jess added, "no one is allowed to judge their own padawan." "All right, that sorta works. Strange place you got here, Jess. I like it."

He grinned shyly at her then turned back to watch the competition. She looped her arm through his and leaned against him as they watched the graceful moves. It pleased her that she actually recognized this, having seen Ani practice parts of it over and over through the last few weeks. To her admittedly ignorant eyes Ani seemed to be doing it the best.

He got through it without an error that she could see, and she bounced again. "Yes!"

Jess grinned back at her. "He did very well." "Hah, knew it! That should cheer everyone up." "Hope so." They watched as Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan as always at his side, approached Ani and spoke quietly to the boy for a moment. She

was pleased to see a smile blossom on the boy's face. "Well, it's not fixed yet, but it might be better." "It looks that way." Jess looked up at the board. "I better go get ready. My competition is next." She reached up on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "For luck."

Jess blushed and grinned, his hand going to his cheek as he walked off.

"Now he won't have time to be nervous about his first bout. Good timing, Rill," Obi-Wan said as he and Master Jinn walked up.

"That was the idea," she replied in kind. "Is everything all right wi th Ani?" "No." The tone was cool, almost cold. "O-kay... translation change the subject Rilka," she muttered.

"Why don't we get something to drink and a good seat while we wait for Jess's bout to start?"

"Sure," she said, though she still wanted to know what exactly the situation with Anakin was.

Ani came and joined them in the stands after a few minutes, sitting down next to Qui-Gon without a word. The older master put an arm around him and continued speaking. He'd been pointing out people he knew Jess was likely to fight in the next few rounds. Obi-Wan had remained silent, staring out at the crowd.

Brooding. "So have you fought any of these?" Rilka asked him, nudging his shoulder. "A few. Couldn't today because of the bond." He shrugged. "You usually fight in both this and the pairs?"

"Yes, tend to do fairly well in them." Changeable eyes pinned her. "So what is really on your mind?" "You already know." "You know what? There is a reason I like you, but it's not coming to mind at the moment." Rilka smiled. "It's because I treat you like an ordinary person and don't let you get away with any of this high and mighty

Jedi crap." "How silly of me to have forgotten," he said dryly.

"Isn't it?"

"I'll have it tattooed somewhere to remind me. How about your forehead?" He laughed and looped an arm around her shoulders. "Sorry."

"S'okay." She nudged him again. "Just try not to let it happen again." "Yes ma'am." Looking up from his conversation, Qui-Gon gave her a grateful look before turning back to Ani. "It didn't go well with Lady Skywalker," Obi-Wan said, watching the arena again.

"I kinda figured that."

"Then why are you asking me?" he asked a tad exasperated.

"Because I care about both of you and Ani, you bonehead." "Bonehead? You're lucky Jess is in the room or I'd whap you for that." "Promises, promises." "You are really asking for it." The arm was removed from her shoulders and Obi-Wan glared out at the ring. "You trying to stare them down?"

"What I want to do and what I am permitted to do are very different things. So I'm settling for glaring. Is that all right with you?"

"Fine. Though you better hope your face doesn't freeze that way." "Better than looking like yours," he muttered. "Real mature Kenobi." "And telling me my face is goi ng to freeze that way is?" He turned back to her. Rilka shrugged. "I'm not a high and mighty Jedi."

She watched as he bit back a sharp reply and instead said, "She wants to petition the council to find Ani another master, or have him removed from the Order altogether."

"What did Ani say?"

"He refused to pick between Qui-Gon and his mother. Wanted to know why we were good enough to free him from slavery and keep him for two years, but not good enough to keep him now that she was around again."

"That's when she stalked off isn't it?" Rilka sighed, her heart going out to Ani all over again. To be caught in the middle like that... "Something like that, yes."

"She couldn't do that could she? Get Ani taken away from you?" "No," he said softly. "Master Yoda will have her removed from the temple and sent offworld first. Jedi don't take kindly to people interfering with their own."

"So instead of you losing Ani, Ani will lose his mother all over again." She sighed wearily. "Yes, she will be forbidden to see him without supervision until he is knighted." "No wonder you're brooding." "I'm brooding because Qui-Gon spent every penny he had to get her off Tatooine, got in trouble with the council, brought

her here, and this is what we get in return. She hurt him when all he wanted to do was help. He won't say a word against

her." There was a fierceness to Obi-Wan's voice that Rilka had rarely if ever heard. "She was hateful, Rill. Hateful, and Qui-Gon stood there and let her pour that hate all over him." He buried his face in his hands.

Rilka reached out, slipping an arm around his shoulders. Looking up she met Qui-Gon's gaze, pained and grateful all at

once. Then, with an effort, the Jedi Master turned back to Ani, shielding the boy from the situation as much as he could. "It went wrong, Rilka-ki." She blinked as he added the honorific to her name. The honorific of her homeworld that named her one of his closest friends. "We just wanted to do good."

"I know you did," she said softly. "It was good. You gave her the gift of freedom. What she's chosen to do since then doesn't

change that." "The end result matters as much as the beginning intent." It sounded like he was reciting some damn tenet of the code, which he probably was.

"That sounds too much like the end justifies the means for my tastes. What would you do if you could go back in time? Tell Qui-Gon to leave her in slavery?"

"I can't change the past. It's an irrelevant question."

"Then stop blaming yourself for it." "I'm not blaming myself. I'm trying to figure out some way to make it better." "Oh, is that what the brooding was?" "Well, that and some very un-Jedi revenge thoughts I was indulging myself in." She smiled at him. "Somehow I figured that."

"Heh." He raised his head and pointed. "Jess is up next."

That effectively diverted her attention to the ring below them. But that didn't mean Obi-Wan was off the hook about the whole brooding thing.

Jess made quick work of his competition. It set the pattern for the next four rounds, where he didn't lose a bout. The semifinals went nearly as fast, and another member of the D'Ka crew was in the final round.

Rill grinned hugely and waved from the stands, then went down the stairs to give him a hug. "All right, Jess."

He grinned shyly and hugged her back. Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Anakin caught up to them, offering their congratulations as well. Obi-Wan drew her off to the side, "Stay with Ani while we compete?" "Of course." She hugged him briefly. "Good luck." He nodded and grinned. "You make your bets yet?" "Who's had time?"

"Better hurry then. Master Yoda is the person to find." "Master Yoda? Isn't he Qui-Gon's master and head of the council?" "Perfect choice for honesty, isn't it?" He leaned closer. "No one would dare cheat or not pay up." "A Jedi cheat? There goes your untarnished reputation." "We have a reputation?" That fake shock look was adorable.

Rilka laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Go on. Qui-Gon's starting to give me the evil eye." "And Jess is giving me one for that kiss. You better give him one too." He scooted away before she could smack him. Actually that was a pretty good idea though. She moved back over to Jess and kissed him too. "Um... wow," was Jess's answer to that.

"Sheesh, do they infect people with that or what?" Ani said disgustedly. In response, Rilka leaned over and gave the boy a peck on the cheek. "Oh yuck..." He rubbed his cheek. She laughed richly. "You'll change your tune one day Ani. Come on. You want to get good seats to see Qui-Gon and Obi-

Wan fight, don't you?" "Duh. I have people saving us the best seats. Come on." He gestured for them to follow him. Pleased to see the boy's usual irrepressible energy back Rilka allowed herself to be dragged along by him. They settled in,

and she noticed that more people were sitting down to watch instead of talking or wandering around. Apparently senior pairs were the competition to watch. Robes were stripped off and the four Jedi entered the fighting ring. The pairs bowed to each other then stepped back. Lightsabers ignited and she heard a ripple of comments.

"What's going on?" she hissed to Jess.

"Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon's lightsabers. Very few Jedi ever change the color of their saber. And nobody's ever mixed crystals before."

"I think it looks really cool." She shrugged.

Jess looked at her, then started laughing. "What?" He kept on laughing, "What!" "They break ten thousand years of Jedi tradition and all you can say is it looks cool." He was still chuckling. "I'm sorry,

really cool." Shaking his head Jess gave her a look that made her toes curl. "No wonder I love you." "That's the first time you've actually said it." She stared at him for a long moment then blinked. "Said what?" He visibly reviewed his words, then blushed. "Oh."

Beside her Ani bounced up. "Yes!" He turned to them. "Did you see? They won!"

Rilka blinked and looked at the ring where the participants were just leaving. Ani glared at them. "You missed it, didn't you?"

"Um..." "I get you good seats and everything." Ani threw his hands in the air. "Women." "Sorry," Jess told her. Rilka reached out and yanked on Ani's braid. "Respect, young padawan or I'll tell Obi-Wan about the shuttle."

"Hey, that's attached!" Ani complained, rescuing his braid from her grasp.

"I mean it, Anakin." She snapped her fingers under his nose.

"O-*kay*! Sheesh!"

They all turned back to the ring, but Rill listened to the words around them. Most of the Jedi were horrified at the change in tradition that her commanding officers had done. Though there was another thread in the surrounding conversations, mostly among the younger Jedi, who seemed to be absolutely gleeful over the change. It seemed that Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were the toast of the younger set. A pair to follow into the changing times ahead that the council seemed unwilling or unable to see.

She rewound the conversation and remembered Jess's comment. "Sorry, why? I'd take I love you over a silly lightsaber battle any day."

Jess smiled at her and, greatly daring, leaned in for a kiss. She ignored the sounds of Ani groaning behind her and savored

the slow, sweet kiss. Her hand came up and cradled the back of his neck, touching the sensitive skin. She felt him gasp against her lips at her touch, one hand coming up to rest on her shoulder. The kiss had to end eventually, and she drew back, smiling. Jess looked dazed but he was smiling back.

"I love you, too," she said softly. If anything Jess's smile got even wider and his eyes practically glowed. "We need to stay for your final, don't we?" "Final?" "Final match." At his blank look, "Senior sparring..."

"Oh. Right. I have to..." he trailed off still staring and grinning at her. "Win the match, then take me back to your room and do wicked things." She grinned. "Put like that, how can I lose?" "You've got me and you're not losing that." She let her fingers rub the back of his neck gently. "They're about to fight again," Ani broke in pointedly. "If you want to watch."

"Who is?" she asked absently.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Master Qui-Gon and Master Obi-Wan."

"Right." She blinked. "Oh!. Yes..."

The boy shook his head and muttered, "Adults," in a world weary tone. She laughed, anticipating a time when the hormones kicked in that would change his tune dramatically.

They sat back down and turned back to the ring, but she kept her fingers intertwined with Jess's as the match began. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were squared off against a four armed Derian and a human female. Now this looked to be a real challenge. The bell rang once and the fight was on. Obi-Wan lunged ahead while Qui-Gon circled to the left. The Derian waded in heading straight for Obi-Wan, aggressors face to face. Blows were exchanged faster than she could follow them. She tore her eyes away to watch Qui-Gon and his opponent start sparring back and forth, both of them ultra aware of the aggressive fight taking place next to them. Then Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon did something unexpected. Obi-Wan took one step backwards, drawing the Derian closer to his partner in what looked like a fatal move.

Then he flipped backwards, over Qui-Gon who advanced and swung low, striking out at the Derian. They had swapped opponents, and now it was Obi-Wan versus the woman, and Qui-Gon took on the Derian who couldn't penetrate his solid defense. The woman kept edging around, trying to get back to her partner's side, but Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon kept their backs to each other, forcing the other fighters to rotate around them. Keeping the center of the ring.

Another lunge, dangerous for its exposure of Obi-Wan's side if not for Qui-Gon's half turn, and the woman was defeated. Her saber flew through the air to land extinguished outside the ring. Qui-Gon took advantage of his momentum to bring his saber around, sea-green blade flashing within an inch of the Derian's dark scales. The bell rang again.

Match over.

There was murmuring in the crowd around them, amazement and wonderment at the bondmates' performance. "I take it that the other pair is really good?" she asked Anakin.

"They won the pairs competition last year," the boy replied, smiling in pride for his masters.

"That is very good. You are very lucky to have them teaching you."

"I know." Ani's smile faded slightly. "Wish my mom could see that."

"She will. If I have to hit her over the head with a hydro-spanner." She grinned and tousled his hair.

"Thanks."

The next three bouts were won by the Jinn-Kenobi team as well. The fourth match, the semi-final did not go as well. They won, but it was by the slimmest of margins. They had finally found a team that was as good as they were. A pair of bonded knights, just back from duty on Sullust. Obi-Wan's opponent got a stunning blow in to the younger knight's chin with his booted foot before Qui-Gon managed a reverse attack that set both men back on their heels. Qui-Gon was stepping forward again, teeth bared, when the bell rang. Obi-Wan's outstre tched hand and silent call prevented his bondmate from following the defeated knights any further.

"That could've gotten messy," Jess noted.

"Are you allowed to do moves like that?" Rill asked. She hadn't seen anything like that physical attack in any of the other matches.

"It's not illegal, but it's considered less than sportsmanlike."

"Do what you need to, to win?" she murmured, watching as Qui-Gon's hand reached out to touch Obi-Wan's face. She grinned as he winced and swatted the hand away.

No doubt telling Qui-Gon to leave it be. As she watched, Qui-Gon in his understated way rolled his eyes in exasperation and then reached out for his bondmate's face one more time. This time Obi-Wan allowed him, closing his eyes under Qui-Gon's gentle caress.

"Like I said, it's frowned upon by most Jedi. But then there are those that would happily see Kenobi and Master Jinn defeated." Jess sighed.

Ani muttered, "'Scuse me." and darted down the stairs towards his masters.

"Now what's he doing?" Rilka wondered aloud.

"Haven't the vaguest idea." Jess shrugged. "One of them could have called him for all we know."

"That could get annoying after a while."

"The conversations no one else can hear?" he asked, confused.

"Exactly." She looked at him. "I suppose you're used to this kind of thing."

"Not particularly. My Master wasn't fond of using the training bond that way." The knight shrugged. "I've heard Obi-Wan once or twice, mostly when he was mad about something."

That gave Rilka the opening to discuss something she'd been worrying about for quite some time. "Then... you don't miss that you can't talk that way with me?"

"No, not at all." He caught her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him. "I enjoy very much what we have."

She felt herself flush and her mouth turn up into a smile.

"Want to go for a walk until it's time for the final matches?" he asked softly.

"There's nothing I would like more," she replied just as softly. "But I promised them I'd keep an eye on Ani." No need to say who them were.

"Of course."

"After though..." She knew her smile had turned wicked.

His gaze turned hot. "Indeed."

Their attention was diverted from each other by the bell signaling the senior katas beginning and Ani's return. Unlike the junior ranks, the senior katas were performed one at a time, in front of masters and knights not entered in the competition. Done in some obscure order that she couldn't figure out, each pair did their chosen set of movements. After the first kata, the judges would confer, then a second kata was named. Something picked that would help expose weaknesses that the judges might have seen in the first one.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were up about halfway through the competition. Again, judging by the noise, they were, if not a favorite of everyone, at least a team everyone wanted to see perform. She had seen them perform the kata in practice aboard the D'Ka, but was struck all over again at the pure beauty of the movements. The two men seemed to flow around each other seamlessly. She could see why it was called Sea in Motion. They imitated the waves that chased each other across the sea at one point in the kata.

Obi-Wan's grin at being chased by Qui-Gon was genuine and it called a smile to her own face. Then the kata changed and they blended together to finish the movements, blades moving side by side as Obi-Wan was enclosed in Qui-Gon's arms, back to chest. Obi-Wan's bluer blade followed Qui-Gon's more green one in a sweeping movement that ended with them facing each other, blades held parallel to the ground. Mimicking the sea becalmed, the varying depths of water reflecting in the two shades of blue-green. The two very different men bonded together reflected in each other.

There was dead silence for a long moment, before the place exploded in sound and for once Rilka could hear no dissenting opinions. Even those who had been dismissing Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan all afternoon were grudgingly impressed. The judges spent a long time conferring, which was just as well since Rill doubted that the two Jedi were aware of anything but each other for a long while. Finally they chose, and she saw Qui-Gon frown then step up to the table and begin to argue. The judges argued right back and finally, with a glance at and almost certainly a mental conversation with his bondmate, Qui-Gon acquiesced. He didn't look happy about it though. She watched as they held hands for a moment, foreheads resting together before they separated. Rill shot Jess a very nervous glance as they walked to opposite sides of the wide ring.

"Jess?"

Jess was frowning. "They're doing the Rabbit and the Hawk."

"Which is?" She poked him when he didn't answer right away.

"Lots of acrobatic -- aerial -- moves for the hawk, which they've designated Qui-Gon. And almost the entire kata is performed apart."

She knew they were being watched, so she kept up her role, knowing that the bond was supposed to be strained by that distance. "It's going to hurt, isn't it?"

Jess didn't answer, but his expression was answer enough.

"We should be down there to help them." She looked at him.

"What can we do?" He spread his hands helplessly.

"Make sure they aren't run over by the crowd and people give them time to restabilize." She glanced at Ani. "Should we go down there and wait at the side of the ring, or stay here?"

Ani bit his lip. "Go down."

Rill nodded and they went down the narrow aisle. The judges seemed to be waiting for something. The kata had yet to start, and now that they were closer she could see that Obi-Wan's fingers were clenching and opening spasmodically. She was sure if the kata permitted it, he would be vibrating in place.

Qui-Gon was standing perfectly still but the tension was rolling off of him despite of it. His blue eyes seemed like ice as he looked across the room... at least until he met his bondmate's gaze.

Finally the bell toned and the kata began. She was startled to see Qui-Gon take to the air, doing acrobatics far more common to Obi-Wan's style than his own. In contrast, the knight stayed low to the ground, tumbling runs and quick dartings to avoid his bondmate.

The name Hawk and Rabbit was very apt for the highly stylized kata. All the tension, all the anger Rilka had sensed before they had started was not in evidence now; though she was sure it hadn't disappeared. Instead it had been subsumed, their energy put towards pe rforming the kata in perfection.

And perfection it was. It ended with Qui-Gon having pinned Obi-Wan to the floor, the Hawk capturing his prey. They held that pose for a moment, then Qui-Gon closed the remaining difference between them and caught his bondmate's mouth in a kiss.

Rill grinned at the cheers and wolf-whistles that came down from the stands. Then she and Jess waited for them to exit the ring, both of them dripping sweat. "You all right?"

Qui-Gon had his arm still around Obi-Wan, holding him close to his side. "We are functional." His words were short and clipped, that and the look in his eyes the only betraying factors of how angry he had to be.

"Jess and I came to get you away from the crowd for a while. We thought about going back to the garden?" she offered hesitantly.

The two bondmates exchanged glances and silent communication, then Qui-Gon nodded. "There will be some time before the sparring finals."

"Then let's get you out of here before you ravish each other in public." She grinned as they bracketed the bondmates to get them through the thickening crowd.

Nobody said anything until they got back to the garden and the same clearing the bondmates had retreated to before. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, his expression blanking for a moment. Rill guesse d he was checking something because when his eyes opened they were on fire.

He spun out of Qui-Gon's reach and began pacing back and forth. He gestured with his hands, sharp, angry movements. And utterly silent.

Jess and Qui-Gon on the other hand winced every time he turned on his heel, apparently hearing the diatribe. Finally he came to a halt in front of his bondmate, chest heaving. Then he stepped forward, resting his head against Qui-Gon's chest, anger spent. Qui-Gon's arms automatically came up and wrapped around Obi-Wan, comfortingly, protectively. Her eyes stung with emotion as she watched one hand come up and wrap its self tightly in the tunic, the other wrapping around Qui-Gon's waist.

She grabbed Jess's hand and they turned to face outward, towards the path, giving the bondmates the privacy the moment seemed to demand. They didn't turn back around until the rustle of cloth and the clearing of throats let them know it was safe.

"Sorry about that," Obi-Wan gave a chagrined apology. Still wrapped in hi s soulmate's embrace, the green-gray eyes were dark.

"At least you rant quietly," Rilka teased gently.

Jess rubbed one temple. "Relatively speaking, yes." Obi-Wan's gaze darkened even more. "I'm sorry, Jess. Didn't realize I was being that loud..." "You were rather... vehement, love," Qui-Gon said diplomatically. Obi-Wan snarled and turned his head the other direction, looking out at the dark garden. "I understand they wanted to

choose something that highlighted a weakness. Officially though, that would have brought us to our knees and put us in

bed for a couple of days. And they suspected that." "They wanted to test us. That's what these competitions are for." Qui-Gon sighed and laid his head against the top of his bondmate's.

"Then we should not have entered. We risk the entire mission with this." "You can still salvage it," Rilka spoke up. "They're expecting you to be in bed for the next few days, do that. Delayed reaction.

I'm sure Grewlii will back you up on the fact that stubbornness and determination can keep you going for a short while after a separation." "And what? A dramatic holo-vid swoon at the end?"

"Why not?"

Obi-Wan glanced up at his bondmate, after a moment's silent discussion he rolled his eyes. "No... I would not make a wonderful action hero."

Rilka cocked her head to the side. "Oh I don't know. The Jedi General... sounds pretty heroic to me." "Jess --help. They are teaming up on me." Obi-Wan looked over at the knight pleadingly. Jess grinned. "I may be a lot of things, but I'm not stupid enough to argue with her." "I'm doomed," Obi-Wan said in a mournful tone as everyone laughed.

"Thank you Rilka," Qui-Gon said formally, when the laughter died down.

"For what?" She shrugged. "This is what friends do for each other, right? So... on with the show and all that. You gentlemen have finals to win."

"Yes, we should be getting back before Ani's final." They walked back slowly, the partners leaning into each other while they could. There were lots of sidelong glances as they

made their way back to the main ring. In their absence all the smaller rings had been cleaned up and the lights turned off. The main ring was now the center of attention, as it should be for the finals. Ani was hovering in the front row, an entire bench empty for his masters and their friends. "Masters!" He waved them over. "They're about to announce the winners of the kata competitions," the boy said excitedly when they reached him. He was

practically bouncing again. "I thought you were going to miss it." Obi-Wan created a space between himself and Qui-Gon, then ushered the boy into it. "Wouldn't miss it for anything, Ani."

Ani grinned up at him and Rilka was glad to see the shadows gone from the boy's eyes. Now if only they could keep it that way. They turned their attention to the ring where Master Yoda and several of the other Jedi that she'd seen judging that day were standing.

Yoda took a half step forward, "Announce the winners of the kata competition, I will. This is the 8,432 such competition held in this place. Something older than me, yes."

There was a titter of laughter through the crowd at that.

The old master smiled and waved his cane. "Junior one first, as they are the future of the Order. Padawan Anakin Skywalker, this year's winner."

Rilka, like everybody else turned to look at Ani; the boy seemed frozen in surprise, then Qui-Gon murmured something to him and he got up and headed down to the ring where Master Yoda was waiting.

Anakin knelt and the Jedi Master touched his head in blessing, then said, "Your name, add to the list of winners for all time."

Then he pressed a small pouch into Ani's hand. "And a small reward to be used as you wish."

"Thank you Master Yoda," Ani's young voice carried throughout the room.

Yoda gestured for the young padawan to stand and step to one side. The junior pairs kata, and the single senior kata were announced next. Then the senior pairs.

Rill gripped Jess's hand tightly, with a rueful grin at her bench mates she found she was far more nervous than anyone else. Obi-Wan reached past Qui-Gon to tug on a lock of her hair. "It's going to be fine, Rilka-ki. The hard part is over already."

"Master Qui-Gon Jinn and Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi," Yoda announced, a large smile creasing his wrinkled face.

"Yes!" Rilka shouted, then clapped a hand over her mouth.

Obi-Wan laughed and got to his feet, Qui-Gon rising with him. They too, knelt in front of the old master and received his blessing. Yoda handed them each one of the velvet bags with their prizes in and leaned in saying something to the two men that Rilka couldn't make out. She watched both bondmates smile and Qui-Gon said something back that made Yoda burst out in laughter. They got to their feet and everyone made their way back to their seats. Obi-Wan was still grinning as they sat back down.

"So what were you talking about?" Rilka asked conspiratorially, leaning over. Obi-Wan just handed over the small pouch in his hand and raised an eyebrow at her. She opened it and found several vials of expensive massage oil. "But what is so funny about..."

Obi-Wan smiled wickedly. "Depends on the kind of massage you want to give, now doesn't it?"

"Master Yoda said, 'For any kinks you discover, this is.'" Qui-Gon did a rather eerily accurate impression of the small Jedi Master.

"I can think of a couple that need soothing," Obi-Wan replied.

"Later," Qui-Gon promised.

"Maybe I can stay with Master Yoda." Ani groaned dramatically.

Qui-Gon smiled. "If you wish, but don't let us run you out of your home, Ani."

"Just use the shield, all right?" Ani got to his feet. "Gotta go for the finals."

"Good luck, Padawan." Obi-Wan gave him a hug as the boy went past him.

The boy hugged him back and smiled. "Thanks."

Ani went down to the ring and Rill was struck with how small the two boys looked in the vast space. The other padawan was several years older and much bigger than Ani. "Ani's going to have his work cut out for him," Jess murmured.

"Oh dear." she muttered, leaning forward to watch closely.

Anakin saluted his opponent and they began circling each other. His opponent came at him with an overhead slice, which Ani promptly dodged. The older boy began hammering at him, using his size and longer reach to get in attacks that Ani couldn't reciprocate, only try and avoid. He was holding his own, but barely. It was a matter of time before he broke, or the other boy made a mistake. Ani broke first.

The blow landed on his arm, hard. A yelp came from Ani and he dropped the saber, curling his arm to his chest. His masters were in motion before the saber hit the ground. Rilka watched as the two Jedi made it to Ani's side. Obi-Wan picked up the fallen saber as Qui-Gon gently examined Ani's wounded arm, both of them talking soothingly to the boy.

Ani nodded and they cleared the ring. She barely noticed as the other boy was declared the winner and given his prize. Her eyes were riveted to the three of them, off to one side. Qui-Gon knelt in front of his padawan, tending to his wound, talking the entire time. Obi-Wan stood behind Ani, hands on his shoulders.

Jess murmured, "They are doing a Force healing on it."

Indeed, after a moment or two, Qui-Gon let go of Anakin's arm and appeared to ask a question. Ani nodded, cautiously flexing his arm and even managing a weak smile.

"Does that work on anyone, or only on another Force user?" Rill asked. "And doesn't it tire you some?"

"It can work on anyone," Jess replied. "And yes it does tire you out." He grinned. "Actually I've always found it exhausting. But my talents don't lie with healing like Grewlii's do."

"Now there is an interesting person." She grinned, then her expression sobered. "Then was it wise to do it now? Before their bout?"

"I doubt they even thought about their bout. They just saw their padawan in pain."

"Typical." She wanted to sound cynical and couldn't. Something caught her eye. Shmi, hovering on the far side of the ring. "Uh-oh."

She heard Jess's swift intake of breath. "This could be rough."

Obi-Wan spotted her a moment later; a second after that Qui-Gon's head swung around then he turned back, dismissing her from his concern and focusing back on his padawan. They watched a wave of anger pass over Shmi's face at that, but still she kept her distance.

Rilka let out a sigh of relief when Yoda came over and joined them. The old master took Ani's hand in his own and patted it. Ani managed another smile at that, this one a bit stronger. Rilka thought he hadn't spotted his mother.

"Speaking of Grewllean, don't you think she might need to be on hand? After the katas earlier, and now the healing. I'm not sure how well Master Jinn and Kenobi are doing," she hinted to Jess. They didn't need another healer getting involved, and possible exposing the deception.

"Good point. I have a little time before my final. Let's go find her."

"Isn't she on a commlink?" Rill asked as they got to their feet. "To at least speed up the process of finding her. Or can you do that Jedi thing again?"

Jess grinned. "Don't need to do either." He pointed towards the stands on the far side of the ring; there near the end of one row were a bunch of healers. Grewlii was seated in their midst.

"Ah... in case someone gets hurt?"

"Officially perhaps. I think they just like trying to guess who they're going to have in the infirmary the most over the next year."

"Would that be the winners or the losers?" She asked, grinning.

"I'm not sure how they figure it out. Grewlii refuses to explain it to me." Jess rolled his eyes and grinned. "Treats it like some big healer secret."

"A big healer secret, eh? So what other sorts of secrets does she have?"

Jess grinned ruefully. "More than I want to admit. Or to know."

She chuckled. "So we take her outside to let her in on everything or what?"

"Sounds good." He eyed the center ring where they were just getting set up for the junior pairs final. "Better hurry though or I'll end up forfeiting."

"You stay here then, and I'll go talk to her."

"All right." He smiled again. "Hurry back. Or you'll miss me possibly falling on my face."

"You won't." She gave his fingers a tight squeeze before releasing them. "And if you do I'll just have to kiss it and make it better."

Jess's smile widened and he blushed. "And if I win?"

"I'll kiss everything better." "You definitely know how to provide incentive." "Go on, Jess. You need to warm up." She gave him a gentle shove and deliberately turned away, swinging he r hips. She heard him mutter, "I'm plenty warm already, thanks," behind her. Rill chuckled and kept on walking. Grewlii spotted her walking over and met her halfway between the stands and the ring.

"Ensign...?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you in private for a minute," Rilka asked. "Of course." Grewlii bowed to her slightly. They walked together to the hall just outside the arena. "We're going to need your services," Rilka said bluntly, as soon as

they were alone.

"For what?" Her eyes narrowed.

Rilka chose her words carefully. "Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had to separate for their second kata. With the state their bond is in..." "There is a problem and they are being difficult about it." Both females were choosing their words with the audience in

mind. Other healers and Jedi in the area were paying attention to their conversation. "When are they not difficult?"

Grewlii thought about it. "When they are unconscious. Why?" "Never mind. Just be ready if -- when --it catches up to them." "I will not permit them to finish the competition if there is a problem." "Oh, I doubt you can stop them. That's all that's keeping them going." "Then I definitely need to stop them."

"No!" Rilka said, reaching out and stopping the healer from reentering the arena. "They've been looking forward to this, practicing for it for so long..."

"I have no wish to see them in my medical bay for the next 10 days because they are too stubborn to know when to stop pushing."

"Unfortunately there are others who would like to see that." She shot the healer a meaningful glance. "I noticed that." She glanced aside the ring,. "Testing of all sorts today, eh?" "You Jedi are efficient that way." "I should go check on them. Be prepared for anything considering the events of the day."

Rilka nodded. "That would be a wise precaution."

"Then let's go back inside. Jess should be starting momentarily. He fusses if no one is there to watch him." Grewlii smiled briefly. "That's your job now, thank goodness."

"I don't mind." Rilka smiled back. "He's quite fun to watch." "Well, one should like watching one's mate." The Narn shrugged. "I, on the other hand did it out of loyalty and friendship." Ignoring the mate comment Rilka said, "He's lucky to have a friend like you."

"And I feel the same about him."

They made their way back to the arena and Grewlii excused herself to go talk to Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. Rilka meanwhile retook her seat as they were just announcing the senior singles final.

Jess's opponent stepping into the ring, a member of a reptilian race. The Salroosh, noted for their exceptional speed on the ground and lightening fast reaction times. This would be no easy match.

One of Jess's advantages was height and technique. It promised to be a good match. She wondered whether, with Jedi speed, she'd be able to see much of it at all. Her guess was right. There was a quick flurry of blows, dodges, and parries. A breaking motion where the two fighters came apart, and then clashed together again. The distinctive hiss and snap of two blades grating against each othe r, then the Salroosh was bowing. Match conceded.

Jess had won. Without any conscious thought Rilka found herself running down to the arena, throwing herself into his arms. "You did it!"

He spun her around, smiling. "I did, didn't I?"

Uncaring of the crowd that was watching, Rilka grabbed his head and laid a passionate kiss on him. It was her turn to blush when she heard not one, but two throats clearing behind her. Then there was a tap on her leg, "Later, do that you can. Matches to finish now."

"Yes Master Yoda," Jess said respectfully. He didn't let go of her however.

"Move." The stick thumped on Jess's boot leg more forcefully than her hit had been.

Jess winced and moved his leg out of range. "Yes Master Yoda," he repeated, a little less polite.

Rilka decided to save them both from any more thumping and they stepped out of the ring. The bondmates were waiting for them there, Qui-Gon's expression mildly amused; Obi-Wan's delighted grin far more indicative of his mood. Grewlii and Anakin both came up and congratulated Jess. The young knight seemed half embarrassed by the attention but at the same time he seemed to bloom under it.

Obi-Wan reached out and thumped him on one arm. "Good job, Jess. She's hard to beat."

"I was lucky," Jess replied.

"You lasted longer than I did, last time I fought her." Obi-Wan smiled ruefully.

"It was an impressive showing," Qui-Gon added.

"Thank you," Jess managed to say, holding Rill tight against him.

Behind them, Yoda thumped his cane on the floor. "Prepare for the pairs final, you must."

The two men bowed and excused themselves from the small gathering. Ani held their cloaks and hovered right at the edge of the low plascrete barrier that denoted the ring. Rilka, Jess and Grewlii followed, all of their eyes watching the two bondmates closely. If she hadn't seen them manage for hours apart with her own eyes, she would believe that the bond had been strained by today's shenanigans. Qui-Gon held his bondmate tightly to his side, one hand splayed against the slim ribcage. Obi-Wan for his part kept his head down, giving his classic reaction of muted tiredness.

If the Jedi gave an award for acting they would win it hands down. They turned to each other, obviously preparing to separate. Qui-Gon brushed his hand through Obi-Wan's short hair. Resting his hand on the back of the younger man's neck they gave a very credible imitation of sharing energy between them. Obi-Wan's head came up and he smiled brilliantly. Qui-Gon smiled back, then leaned in and kissed his bondmate gently before moving away.

Rill was amused to hear Grewllean's faint snort of disgust at the dramatic touch. Then it was time for the bout to begin." Isn't that Master Mace?"

Jess nodded.

"And the frog?"

"Knight Bant. She's a contemporary of Obi-Wan's I believe."

"All right, they had to be good to get this far. But how good?"

Jess looked at her. "Very."

"And being good, they are going to split them up?"

"I don't know. Strictly speaking as opponents, they should. But both Mace and Bant are friends. I don't know if they'll deliberately do that to them."

"At least it should go quickly. Everyone looks tired."

"It's been a long day."

"And it's going to end with a bang," she murmured, watching as the four sabers lit.

"Oh yeah." He grinned at her. "And an even bigger bang when we leave."

Blades interwove in a complex pattern of light. Bright flickers that danced across her eyes as the bodies that held them added themselves to the living tapestry. Over, around and through, the four fighters wove the streamers of color, drawing every eye in the place to the ring.

It was a deadly beauty that she could appreciate. A rare display of talent and skill done for nothing more than proving today, in this place, at this time, they were worthy of being Jedi and fighting one another. Mace and Bant's pairing was seamless, complementing each other's fighting styles. And with any other pair that day, it would have been enough to win. But when you compared it to Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, it seemed... stilted.

The bondmates were so attuned to one another, the y truly seemed to be one mind controlling two bodies. Perhaps they were, she would never know. Swirls, loops, and curls in two shades of blue-green overwhelmed the pattern of electric blue, breaking it. They had done it. Won against the odds and dubious support of Temple. Solemnly they saluted their opponents. Just as solemnly they turned to each other and deactivated their sabers.

Then they collapsed.

With a glance at her companions, they all vaulted the barrier at almost the same time. Not too surprisingly, Grewlii made it to them first, waving off Bant and Mace before they could get too close.

Rilka and the rest of them circled the bondmates, providing a screen between them and the crowd.

Anakin reached along the training bond. [Masters?]

Qui-Gon's response was immediate and reassuring. [We are fine, Ani. We just want others to think we're not.]

The boy heaved a sigh of relief and inched closer, reaching out and holding Qui-Gon's limp hand. [Convincing, were we?] Qui-Gon asked, squeezing Ani's h and gently.

[Oh yes, Master Qui-Gon.] He kept his head down. [You told me and everything, but it was scary.] He caught a sliver of blue as his Master slitted his eyes to look at him. [You did well, Padawan.] Obi-Wan's mind voice came to them softly, [Shh, you two. I'm trying to sleep.]

Ani was hard pressed not to giggle at this, but managed to keep a sober face when he saw Rill staring at him nervously. "Are they going to be all right?" Master Windu asked, hovering just outside the circle of Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon's friends. "No thanks to them," Grewllean replied, glaring at the master. "Or to you. Whose bright idea was it to have them perform

that kata?" "It was not mine, Healer. Is it safe to move them out of here? Or should we clear the room?" "It's safe to move them... as long as they are moved together." "Of course." He waved over two healers with a wide hover-stretcher designed for some of the larger races that sometime

came to the temple. It would be wide enough to hold them both.

"Knight Lashar, could you... ?" Grewllean asked.

"Of course," Jess replied, expression tensing up in concentration as he raised his hand. Ani felt the stirring in the Force as Jess used it to lift both of the stricken men as one onto the stretcher.

Ani rose with them, losing contact with Qui-Gon's hand for a moment. Grewllean cocked her head and stared at him for a moment then gestured. "Hop up, Padawan. I'm sure your being nearby will be a comfort to them both."

He smiled gratefully at the Narn healer and then scampered up onto the stretcher, sitting on the edge beside Qui-Gon. Rill and Jess walked behind the stretcher. Ani barely heard the crowd whispering and chattering behind them as they left the arena. Just before the doors closed he could hear Master Yoda make some sort of announcement. Nobody said anything until they had reached their quarters. The door shut behind them, shutting out all but those of the inner circle. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan both sat up and Ani hopped down off the stretcher.

Rill reached out and grabbed Obi-Wan tight, hugging the startled man. "Give me a heart attack next time. Sheesh."

"It had to be convincing," Qui-Gon said somewhat apologetically.

"You were that." Jess shook his head. "If I hadn't known about the plan..." "Well, if we convinced you..." Obi-Wan patted Rill's back. "Those we were trying to fool should also be convinced," Qui-Gon finished. Ani watched as Rill drew herself out of Obi-Wan's embrace and went back to Jess's side. "So now what?" "We hide," Qui-Gon replied. "Take a few days to 'recover'." He looked to his Padawan. "I'm sorry, Ani but some of your

lessons will be curtailed the next few days." "That's all right. I should study for my language tests anyway." He shrugged, "But I don't wanna miss lightsaber practice."

"I'll spar with you," Jess offered. He looked at the knight, then to the Ensign and back again. "You're going to be busy, but thanks anyway." Jess glanced at Rilka and blushed. He'd been doing that an awful lot, Ani noted absently. At least Master Obi-Wan seemed

to have gotten over that. Maybe it was a stage you went through, like growing. "We'll make sure your lessons don't suffer, Ani," Qui-Gon assured him. "Thank you, Master. Can I have something to eat? I'm starving."

The was a brief pause then everybody started laughing. "What? What did I say?"

Obi-Wan sighed and pressed himself closer to Qui-Gon. Both of them were still slightly damp from the shower and had just tumbled into bed, skin to skin. [We need softer pillows.]

[Sensualist,] his lover teased.

Obi-Wan mock growled and tossed the pillow to the far side of the bed, resting his head on Qui-Gon's chest instead. [Much better.]

[Are you implying I'm soft?] [Your heart is.] He lifted himself up long enough to press a quick kiss to his bondmate's lips. Qui-Gon's hand came up and cupped the back of his neck, holding him in place as the kiss lengthened and deepened.

[Don't stop,] he said as he squirmed into a more comfortable position atop his lover. [No. I wasn't planning on it.] Qui-Gon's other hand came up and skimmed down Obi-Wan's back. [Oh.] He got his forearms under Qui-Gon's shoulders, tasting deeply of his mouth. [Good.]

The hand kept going downward, until it cupped his buttocks, even as his bondmate arched upwards below him. [Still think I'm soft?]

[No.] Obi-Wan gasped and rubbed himself against that hardness, letting his knees fall to either side of Qui-Gon's legs.

[P-please.] [Please what?] Another nip to his throat as a finger lightly ran down the cleft between his buttocks. The touch made him shiver, and he drew his knees up, opening himself up to that touch. [More?] He asked, lust flaring

deep in the pit of his stomach. [More of this?] Qui-Gon's finger slid just inside. "Yes." He hissed pushing himself back on that teasing digit. One finger quickly became two, as Qui-Gon focused the rest of

his attention on Obi-Wan's neck. "Going to... ." He rocked back and forth, hunger and need surprising him in its urgency.

[I know.] The fingers thrust deeper, stroking his prostate just so... "But I..." He couldn't string the words together, [want... ] [Yes.] Qui-Gon removed his fingers and rolled them over. Shifting Obi-Wan's legs up, then slid inside in one easy thrust. [Love you,] he whispered, leaning down and capturing Obi-Wan's lips in a kiss as he began to move. That did it. He couldn't even speak or move as he felt his lover move inside him. He could feel Qui-Gon's hands tightening

on his hips as he shuddered and came. Qui-Gon continued moving for several seconds more before joining him. He managed a chuckle a s Qui-Gon sagged sideways, then fell on the pillows with a soft poof sound. [Mmmmm.]

[Well said.] [Thanks.] He sighed, enjoying the lassitude and faint ache in his muscles. Qui-Gon reached out and idly ran his fingers through Obi-Wan's lengthening hair. He purred softly and curled into the

caress. His bondmate chuckled softly. [What?] He purred again, lazily and pressed up against his bondmate.

[You're reminding me of Ch'yla.] He grinned and rubbed his nose and cheek across Qui-Gon's chest, careful not to disrupt the massage. [Purrrrr.] [Perhaps we should develop a new kata for next year's competition.]

[Oh?] He butted against the hand when it stopped moving. [Indolent Felinoid, perhaps.] He felt mildly offended by that. [And your part of the kata?] [What would you suggest, love?] [If you suggest me on a leash, I'll pout for at least, oh... thirty seconds.]

[That long?]

He pried one eye open long enough to look at his bondmate's amused expression. [All right, ten seconds... but you have to keep doing what you're doing.]

Qui-Gon chuckled again. [Sensualist.] [Yes. How about cub and lion? You get to be a nice big lazy cat, and I get to... ] He grinned. [Chase your tail.] [That part would be very true to life at least.]

[As long as I am the only one.] He growled softly.

[You know you are.]

[I don't know about that.] He rubbed his hand across the lightly furred chest, [I saw how some of the knights were looking at you today during the competition.]

[There were even more watching you.] [I didn't notice.] Qui-Gon dropped a kiss on the top of his head. [You never have. That is part of your charm.] [Oblivious sensuality... what an odd combination.]

[A potent combination.] Another kiss. [Alluring.] [And you are definitely besotted, my Qui-Gon.] He tilted his head up to capture the next kiss. [Happily so.] He sighed and snuggled back down, tucking his head beneath Qui-Gon's chin. [Ani did very well today.] [Indeed. I was quite proud of him, especially in the face of such... distractions.]

[We should talk about Shmi.] He felt his bondmate withdraw mentally. [What is there to say?] [Qui-Gon. I'm not the one that hurt you. And we don't have to talk about it.] He sighed and said very softly, "I'm sorry." Qui-Gon wrapped his arms around him, even as he relaxed the shields that had been raised at Obi-Wan's question. [You

have no reason to apologize, love.] He sighed. "And you are right. I do not think we can just ignore this. But... it is hard." "I have a suggestion." His fingers traced in idle circles along his lover's flank.

A faint smile touched Qui-Gon's lips. "And what is that, my General?" "Do what all good officers do, delegate," he hedged. "And who do you suggest I delegate to, love?" "Me, or failing that…Master Yoda." He could feel his bondmate turning that over in his mind. "You are as biased over this as I am, but Master Yoda..." Qui-Gon

nodded. "I will speak with him about it tomorrow." "We," Obi-Wan prodded gently.

That earned him another faint smile. "We." "Jess and Rilka were quite the pairing today." "Yes. I am happy for them." "I should just hush so you can sleep, shouldn't?" "I never tire of listening to you, beloved," Qui-Gon replied, then when a yawn caught him unawares, added, "though sleep

would not be amiss either."

"Then sleep." He let his fingers slip up in the long silver-brown hair. "Mmm..." Qui-Gon's eyes closed as he leaned into the caress. [It's your turn to purr, love.] He chuckled and massaged the tense scalp. "Purrrr..."

TO:\\\RepublicSpace\\\Coruscant\\\JediTemple\\\Jedi Council \\\24,954\\\SixthMonth  
FROM:\\\RepublicSpace\\\JediConsularShipD'Ka\\\Kenobi,Knight

This is my first report to the Council upon leaving Coruscant for our shakedown cruise. I would like to report that the crew is working out nicely so far. In fact, we will not need any additional personnel to complete the cruise, as might have been suggested in our absence.

[Translation: you'll have to find another way of getting a spy onboard.] [Shall we give them some suggestions? I rather liked the idea of asking for a staff masseuse.] **raises eyebrow** [You don't get enough from me?] [It's for everyone else, of course.] **smiles** [Besides, I don't want to get caught massaging Rill's shoulders again.] **glances across bridge where Jess and Rilka are talking** [Somehow I think she's gotten that taken care of.] [True, but it would be amusing, don't you think? Something no one would predict.] [Ah. I see. It's not like we've had any surprises the last year.] [*I* wasn't surprised. Now, where was I...]

We would like to thank the Council for their interest in our situation. I would like to assure you that we do have things well in hand.

[And don't you dare demonstrate. I have to get this report out... ] **innocent air** [Did I say anything?] **glances at the hands in his lap** [You didn't need to.] **feigned surprise** [Oh, is that bothering you?] [Bother wouldn't be quite the right word for it, no.] [Do you want me to stop?] [Please... carry on. Just don't expect me to be very coherent.] [You're managing fine so far.]

Next, I would like to address the issue of requisitions. We need more uniforms and put your hand right there

[Ack!] **backspaces out last sentence** [On the other hand, perhaps you have a point.] **grabs hand and puts it back**[Either finish what you started, or next time don't start at all.] **mildly, faint smile** [Yes, General.] **concentrates for a moment** [Now, you were there and I was here...]

We need more uniforms and spare parts for the shuttles.

[Much better.] [Thanks... My concentration is... right there... very nice.]**grins** [I can see that.] [You are doing more than seeing it.] **slightly smugly** [Yes.] **puurrrrrrr** **chuckles** [I should make you write this report.] [You're the councilor at large.] [Is that a comment on size?] [Just finish your report.] **sighs**

Training is going at planned. Attached are all the departmental chiefs reports. Please note the requisitions from the Quartermaster. We expect that those requests will be filled this time.

[I want my chocolate. Damnit.] [Ah, yes. The essentials.] [You saw the request for qualla berries and fresh cream right? I know I put that in there too.] [You did?] **pause** [When are the next supplies scheduled to arrive?] [Depends on when the Council decides to respond to our request. Hence my filing this report, to encourage them to resupply us.] [Best get back to it then.] [Just had to find the right motivation.]

We are ready for maneuvers in the Dantooine sector and anticipate returning to Coruscant in three standard weeks. Rest assured, you will be receiving another report from me if the supplies are delayed or short changed in the next shipment. In service to the Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi Councilor at Large

[There's that phrase again.] [You started it.] [And I suppose you want me to finish it?] [Well, I can... if you want to watch.] [Either way, I suspect we should find a place other than the bridge.] [Why? Do you think they'll mind?]

[On the contrary, I think they'll probably find a way of recording it.] [In that case...] **tugs the uniform down** [Quarters?] [Way ahead of you.] [Good. I prefer the scenery back here.] [I just bet you do.] **turns around and smiles** [That's not bad either.] [So... what are you doing all the way over there?] **turns and runs**  
TO:\\\RepublicSpace\\\JediConsularShipD'Ka\\\Jinn,Master and Kenobi,Knight \\\24,984, Sixth Month FROM:\\\RepublicSpace\\\Coruscant\\\JediTemple\\\Yoda,Master

Short note this is. Tell you that the chocolate, berries, and oil are on special ship to you. Testy you have become. Spoiled perhaps, but like you I do. Work on your discipline when you return, we will.

Yoda  
TO:\\\RepublicSpace\\\JediConsularShipD'Ka\\\Skywalker,Anakin \\\24,984, Sixth Month FROM:\\\RepublicSpace\\\Coruscant\\\JediTemple\\\Skywalker,Shmi

My dear son,

I worry for you so far from home. I know that this is merely a training mission, but with you out of my sight again... I am concerned. We were just reunited, it feels like, after nearly three years absence. I am working at the repair facility, as was arranged by Master Jinn. The work is no different from what I have done before.

Though I have to admit, it's nice to actually see my wages build up in the account. Soon, I will be able to start paying Master Jinn

back. I have no wish to be indebted to the man any longer than I have to be. And you should not feel obligated to them at all. They got what they wanted out of the bet. However, they have taken very good care of you in the meantime, and I thank them for that.

Take care of yourself and see you soon. Mother  
TO:\\\RepublicSpace\\\ConsularShipD'Ka\\\Kenobi, Knight \\\24,984, Sixth Month FROM:\\\RepublicSpace\\\Coruscant\\\JediResupplyStation\\\Fred,Quartermaster

We have received your order forwarded to us from the Jedi Temple. Thank you for sending the proper paperwork this time. We apologize for the delay, but sometimes the rules must be followed. Your regular shipment of the below listed items will begin two standard weeks from now.

We need to place you on the regular resupply schedule. If you need to change the amount or frequency of the delivery please let us know. Thank you for doing business with the Quartermaster's Office. If you have any problems please feel free to contact our customer services department and they will be too happy to take your complaint and route to the proper departments.

Fred Items: Chocolate, dark 6 bars Qualla Berries 3 pints Oil 2,000 vials Republic Guard Uniform, Size 20, Humanoid Male. Dress Jacket, General One time order, 1 Dozen  
TO:\\\RepublicSpace\\\JediConsularShipD'Ka\\\Kenobi,Knight \\\24,984,SeventhMonth FROM:\\\RepublicSpace\\\Coruscant\\\JediTemple\\\Jedi Council

We have received your request to expedite your resupply. After careful consideration of the numerous line items, we have forwarded most of the original request to the Quartermaster's Office. However, there are several items which we feel are unnecessary, and as such will not be supplied.

We would like to reiterate that the operational expenses for the D'Ka are coming out of a special account, and as such should only be used for necessary expenses.

[You know, they sound more and more like the Guard command all the time.] [We leave them alone for a week and look at what happens... ] **sighs sadly**

In future supply requests, please exclude frivolous personal items, luxury items, and superfluous uniform requests.

[Chocolate is not frivolous. It's a necessary item for my continued good mood.] [I don't remember ordering anything superfluous.] [Neither do I.]

Please be advised that those items have been removed from your supply request, and will not be filled. If you wish to resubmit a supply request with approved items, feel free to do so. Please note that the usual resupply rate for uniforms is one per six month period.

[That means no berries?] [Apparently not. Completely unacceptable.] **pulls out commpad** [Now who owes me favors... .]

Upon review of your supply request we noticed that some of the amounts for approved items were too low for the ship complement of the size of the D'Ka. We have taken it upon ourselves to adjust your request accordingly. Please adjust your invoices to reflect the increased number of Jedi Fleet Rations to 400 meals.

[Oh, ick.] **scrunched-up face, pages desperately** [There has got to be someone who owes me a big favor here somewhere.] [The crew will mutiny if that is all we feed them.] [Maybe we can sell them on the black market. They are labeled Jedi after all... ] **look** **pouts desperately** [No.] **grumbles** [Fine, I just won't share what I find then.] [Oh, I think I can convince you.] [Rather confident of your charms, aren't you?] **raises eyebrow** [All right, I deserved that look. But still... rations?] [Calling in favors is definitely something to consider.] [I know I'm cute and all that, but how far do you think that will get us?] [Very well. When favors fall short, blackmail is called for.] [Ooooh. Does that mean we can use the holos of Mace?] [I thought you got rid of those.] **raises eyebrow regally** [You told me you had.] [I implied that I might be considering it.] **pauses** [I am Jedi after all.]  
TO:\RepublicSpace\\\Coruscant\\\JediTemple\\\Skywalker,Shmi \\\24,984, Sixth Month FROM: \\\RepublicSpace\\\JediConsularShipD'Ka\\\Skywalker,Anakin

Mom:

It was nice to hear from you. I'm glad you are settling in. You don't need to worry about me, I'm fine, I'm great. I'm doing just what I always wanted.

I know Master Qui-Gon wouldn't want you to feel obligated so if you have to pay him back, I'm sure he'll accept the money. But he isn't expecting it.

And I don't feel obligated. It's not like that. It's... more. They're my teachers. They're my family.

I gotta go. Take care and I love you.

Love, Ani  
TO:\\\RepublicSpace\\\JediConsularShipD'Ka\\\Skywalker,Anakin \\\24,984, Sixth Month FROM:\\\RepublicSpace\\\Coruscant\\\JediTemple\\\Skywalker,Shmi

Ani,

Your latest letter disturbs me greatly. Master Jinn and Knight Kenobi, while very fine Jedi and I assume good teachers, are not your family.

I am your family.

Do not confuse things. I am your mother and they were your caretakers, or Master Jinn was. I understand that Knight Kenobi was gone to the Rim for the last two years. What part does he have in all of this now if he was not around for the start of your training?

What was he doing that was more important than being with his master, who is so important to him? And training you? I don't pretend to understand the Jedi. I do understand family, and they don't have a decent idea how it works. I checked around and both of them were raised by other Jedi in the Temple from a very young age. So they don't have any idea how a real family would work.

And I don't expect that you would understand, given your age.

We'll talk about it when you get home. I have plans to leave Coruscant with you as soon as I can afford to buy passage. And you need to think about what you want to do after we leave. The Jedi Knight idea was nice, but you need to grow past that now. You need to think of the future, and a real career.

Two years is plenty of time to indulge yourself.

Mother

Obi-Wan frowned and concentrated. Qui-Gon was meditating and deep in trance, so the upset must have been coming from Ani. He was *supposed* to be doing lessons and reading mail. [Padawan?] Ani looked up from his console blinking back tears. "Master?"

[Come here.] He held out his arms. The boy dove into his embrace, burying his face against Obi-Wan's chest. Obi-Wan just held on tight, murmuring wordlessly and comforting the distraught child. He leaned over to get a glance at the console and saw the headers. Shmi. Oh no.

[I don't wanna leave.] [You don't have to, Ani.] He rubbed his cheek against Ani's bright blond hair. [But she... she wants to...]

[Shh... calm down first, then tell me.] Obi-Wan carefully buried his anger behind a shield that would disturb neither his bond mate,

nor his padawan. Ani nodded and visibly tried to get himself under control, taking deep breaths and utilizing some of the meditation techniques they'd taught him.

[Very well done, Padawan.] He continued to hold the boy against him firmly, trying to make him feel secure. [You want to try again now?] [Okay.] Ani took one more deep breath and looked up. [Mom wants to take me and leave.] [No, Ani. You are where you need to be.] He sighed and looked down into the sad blue eyes. [Unless that is truly what you want.]

"NO! No, it's not!" "All right, all right. No need to yell at me." He softened the rebuke with a slight smile. "Why don't we write your mother together and I help you explain things?"

"O-okay." Ani headed back over to the console, then hesitated. "She said some not so nice things about you..." "A number of people have said not so nice things about me, Anakin. I'm used to it." "But--" "If you would rather I didn't read it, that's fine. I can just help you write the answer." He kept his seat, out of easy viewing range

of the console screen.

Ani hesitated, obviously torn. Then he shook his head, turning the screen so Obi-Wan could see it. "I don't want to have any secrets." The young master took a deep breath and turned his eyes to the screen. Reading over the short letter from Lady Skywalker. Ani

was right, it did hurt. He didn't bother to hide his pain from the boy. It was all part of living with your emotions. There was nothing wrong with having them, as long as they didn't rule you. He took the pain, understood it, and let it go. "So start writing and tell me when you get stuck."

Anakin nodded and typed in the header.  
TO:\\\RepublicSpace\\\Coruscant\\\JediTemple\\\Skywalker,Shmi \\\24,984, Sixth Month FROM:\\\RepublicSpace\\\JediConsularShipD'Ka\\\Skywalker,Anakin

Mother I got your letter. I don't want to leave.

**turns and looks at Obi-Wan** [If she was here, what would she say to that?] [The way she's been lately? Probably that I'm too young to know what I really want.] **nods** [So, explain to her in a mature way how much you've grown up in the last three years. How you've felt about being a Jedi

so far. Will that help you get started?] [I'll try.]

I don't think you realize what being a Jedi means to me. You remember when we were back on Tatooine, how all I ever wanted was to get away? To be somewhere else, anywhere else. Even back then I knew my destiny laid beyond where I was, what I was doing. I don't feel like that anymore. I'm not looking elsewhere all the time anymore. I'm where I want to be, where I'm meant to be.

[Ani, don't take this wrong... but that sounds like Master Qui-Gon talking. Is she going to know you wrote that?] **stricken look** [But that's how I feel.] **regretful apology** [Then it's just fine. And it reminds me how much better we need to get to know each other. Now what else

do you want to tell her?]

And you're wrong about Master Qui-Gon and Master Obi-Wan. They are my family. Not biologically, true, but they love me and I love them and that's the most important thing. Isn't it?

I know this is going to hurt you but in some ways they're more my family now than you. They see me for what I am, they accept me for what I am. Isn't that's what family is supposed to do? Accept and love you even if they don't understand you?

**wince** [Okay, maybe I can learn diplomacy...] **deep breath** [And we do love you, Ani. So does she.] [I know. That's why what she said hurt so much.] [Fair enough. You doing all right?] [Getting there.] [You need another hug?] **nods** **comes over and steals half the bench** [What are you waiting for then?] **buries himself in Obi-Wan's arms with a sigh** **rocks back and forth softly**[It will all work out, Ani. Eventually.] **small, tired voice** [I hope so.] [I can't make any promises, Ani... but I'll do my best. Why don't you finish up then go to a flight sim. Take your mind elsewhere.] **nods, pulls away from Obi-Wan's embrace and turns back to his letter**

I love you Mom and I always will, but this is where I'm supposed to be right now. This is what I'm supposed to do. Please don't ask me to leave again. Please. Anakin

[Nicely done. Shall we send it?] **stares at screen for a long moment then nods decisively and hits the send button** **hugs tightly** [You wanna just sit here with me for a while? I have a kiloton of mail to get through. Or you can go find something

else to do?] [You won't mind if I just sit here with you?] [Not at all, in fact maybe you can help me come up with some answers for these questions.] [I-I'll try.] **sits quietly for a long moment** [Master Obi-Wan?]

[Yes, Padawan?] **hugs him again** [Thanks.] **startled glance** [Certainly, Ani. Anytime.]  
Interlude

Qui-Gon slowly swam up from his meditative trance, once again allowing himself to become aware of his surroundings. The quicksilver mind of his bondmate felt distant and distracted, as did the training bond with his padawan. He frowned; something had happened.

[Rest easy, Master. I fumbled my way through the crisis, I think.] [What crisis?] [Ani got a letter from Shmi.] Apprehension ran through him. [I take it she wasn't just telling Ani to eat his vegetables.]

[No. She wasn't.] Now he could sense a well shielded anger in his bondmate. [Let me get Ani started with something and I'll come tell you.]

Mastering his impatience Qui-Gon acquiesced. It was nearly half an hour before Obi-Wan stepped into the bedroom of their quarters. The first thing he did was go to his pack and dig out the portable shield, then turn it on.

[Now I can tell you.] His bondmate sighed and sat on the end of the bed. Unfolding from his meditative pose, Qui-Gon moved to sit beside Obi-Wan. [That bad is it?] [Yes.] He sighed and curled up, putting his head in Qui-Gon's lap. Qui-Gon stroked one hand through Obi-Wan's hair. [Tell me.]

[He's hurting so bad, love.]

Shadowed green eyes looked up at him, then the wall between them disappeared and he learned the events of the last hour. Qui-Gon shivered caught between sympathetic pain, anger and more than a little self-blame, though he did try to suppress that as soon as it reared its ugly head.

Obi-Wan sighed and buried his face in his bondmate's belly. [I'm sorry.] [You have nothing to be sorry for, love. You handled the situation perfectly.] He sighed. [Or as close as one could come.] [I'm not worried about that. I'm sorry the situation happened at all. She's acting so strange. Not at all like your memories of

her.]

No, they weren't. Qui-Gon frowned. He had thought it was just the result of being left behind, of the two years without her son, but... Obi-Wan continued, his fingers rubbing warm circles on Qui-Gon's back. [The serene woman I met on the landing pad is

not the same person who sent that letter.] [You think she has been... compromised?]

[We haven't been around her, except that once in the Grand Arena in the last month. Don't you think that's odd?]

[Very. I should've noticed it before but...] He sighed and closed his eyes. [There is so much we've been trying to keep track of, it's not surprising something like this slipped through the cracks.]

[We are only human, Qui-Gon. Or so you keep telling me.] [Yes.] He looked down at his bondmate, smiling faintly. [I only hope it doesn't turn out we need to be more.]

[That's why there are two of us. Share the workload.]

[As you keep reminding me.] His smile became less faint. [As often as you like,] Obi-Wan answered around a yawn. [You're tired.] All through this his hand had never stilled its stroking of Obi-Wan's hair. [Was up late finishing the new requisitions.] [And this crisis with Ani can't have helped matters.] He leaned over and dropped a kiss on Obi-Wan's forehead.

[Not sure I'm capable of this Master-Padawan business.] His bondmate's mind was slowing down from its usual frenetic pace.

[I've often had the same doubts myself. You've handled it well so far.] [I should be finishing off my mail. With Ani's help I've actually almost caught up.] [Then you can afford to take a break.] Obi-Wan sighed and lifted his head, then crawled to the head of the bed and curled up around a pillow. Part of Qui-Gon

wanted to curl up with him, but he couldn't. Not yet. He wouldn't be able to relax until he'd talked to Ani himself. Instead he

pulled a blanket over Obi-Wan and leaned over and kissed him gently. [Rest, love. I'll be near.] Sleepy agreement met his statement as his bondmate fell rapidly into deep sleep. Turning off the shield, Qui-Gon left the bedroom and went in search of his padawan. Ani was idly scanning an electronic book. He looked up from the couch as his Master entered the room, "Master Obi-Wan told you, didn't he?"

"Yes." Qui-Gon let his expression turn slightly rueful. "There is very little either of us can keep from the other."

"I don't know if I like that. Parts of me should be just for me." Anakin blinked and looked away. "Sometimes I forget that you and Master Obi-Wan are different people though. That what I tell one of you, the other knows." "Does that bother you?" He sat down beside the boy.

"It's kinda scary."

"How so?"

"You remember the first time we were in the training bond together?" Ani waited until Qui-Gon nodded, "Well, that's how I think of you now. One person, 'cept sometimes you aren't and that's even weirder. I mean, I could tell that Master Obi-Wan was shielding us from you, so you wouldn't know right then what was going on. That's why I asked."

"Would you like to be able to talk to one of us without the other finding out?" Qui-Gon asked softly. "We can shield from each other, not perfectly, but..." "Well...."Ani managed a smile. "It would be nice to tell you something myself once in a while." Qui-Gon nodded. "We'll try to let you." "Thank you, Master."

Reaching out, he touched the boy's shoulder. "How are you feeling?" "Confused, tired, angry." Anakin shrugged. "Obi-Wan said you wrote back...?" "Yes, wrote Mother. Tried to explain my side of things. What I wanted. She's not going to like it." Qui-Gon considered telling Ani of their suspicions about Shmi but decided it was something best left until they had proof.

"That is all you can do," he told the boy instead.

"Now what?" "Now you put it behind you as best you can. At least for now."

"Live in the moment?" Ani asked softly.

"You've been listening," he said with a smile. "Isn't that what a good padawan is supposed to do?" "Indeed." "I have to finish three more astrophysics problems before I can get some sim time. Master Obi-Wan promised." That was an opening to broach a subject Qu i-Gon'd been putting off. "How are those going?"

"The physics? Not too bad. I understand the situations, it's the math that screws me up. He's good at explaining it though." Ani gestured in the direction of the bedroom and the sleeping Obi-Wan.

"I am pleased to hear that, but I was asking about your flight simulations. How are they going?" "Fine. He's begun programming in random failures and combat scenarios to make it more interesting." And to help allay Qui-Gon's fears. His bondmate was taking this seriously. "Sounds like you could qualify for a pilot's

license if you tried," he said casually. "If the sims are accurate then, yes. Master Obi-Wan made sure that I could be, just in case something happened to you

both on a mission that I could fly us out of there." Ani grinned. "He's paranoid that way. Said I was lucky about Naboo and couldn't count on that to save me twice." "He's right. But sims aren't reality." "I can't help that." The shoulders rose and fell in a shrug, "No time or place to practice the real thing anymore." "Perhaps that is something we should correct."

"You don't want me flying, Master. It's okay. I'll make do with sims until I'm older." Qui-Gon felt his mouth twist up in a wry smile. It appeared he hadn't been fooling anyone. Except perhaps himself. "Ani." "Yes, Master?" "Do you want to fly?" "Of course, Master... but it's not worth upsetting you just so I can fly."

"And what if I said it wouldn't upset me?" Ani looked at him closely. "Has Master Obi-Wan been badgering you?" "Maybe just a little," he admitted. "But not recently. He's made me think about it." "So I could go flying again and you wouldn't mind?"

"I'm sure I will worry some at first, but I will survive." He smiled and touched the boy's hair. "And I can see how much this means to you."

"It does." Finally the excitement he had expected at the beginning began to shine through. "I really can?" Qui-Gon let his smile widen. "Yes, Padawan, you can." "Yahoo!" Ani pumped his fist as he let out the yell. Laughing, Qui-Gon took pleasure in watching the shadows disappear from his student's eyes, even if it was only temporary.

"And I suppose we'll have to get you a small hopper or something similar when you pass your pilot's exams," he added casually. "My own ship? Really?" His padawan turned bright eyes on him. "You will need something to fly to keep in practice won't you? Or had you planned on cajoling time out of other pilots?"

"I hadn't expected on being able to fly for a while, so I hadn't thought about it..."

"Obi-Wan and I have."

"In that case... yes, Master. I would love to qualify for my license and have my own ship to fly." Ani bounced up off the couch and proceeded to nearly strangle his master with a tight hug.

Qui-Gon hugged him back, relishing the boy's excitement and happiness. Sleepy puzzlement wound through them both. Ani pulled back long enough to grin. "Oops, think I woke Master Obi-Wan."

"I think you're right." He sent soothing thoughts to his bondmate, urging him to go back to sleep. Slightly disgruntled, they could feel Obi-Wan curl up further into the warm blankets then began tugging on the bond,

urging Qui-Gon to come join him. Resisting for the moment, Qui-Gon turned back to his padawan. "Why don't you go run some sims now?" he asked. "You could just ask him to come out he re, you know," Ani replied, far too wisely for his age. "I could, but I'd rather let him sleep." Ani shrugged. "You are too soft-hearted for your own good, Master. I'll go find something to do."

"Thank you, Padawan." He gave the boy one more hug before Ani got up and headed for the door. "What should I try and qualify on, Master?" Ani paused in the doorway. "Would a TK-176 skyhopper be okay?" he asked, thinking of the ship that Obi-Wan had bought back when he was still

Qui-Gon's padawan and had been modifyi ng ever since.

"Those had the oversized racing engines..." Ani's mind clearly turned inwards, reviewing the specifications, "That will do just fine, Master." "Glad it meets with your approval," he replied with a smile. Another tug on the lifebond brought him to his feet and a few steps towards the bedroom before he even was aware of it.

Ani's eyes were a bit sad as the door closed between them, the training bond dwindling to almost nothing in the face of Obi- Wan's persistent pulling. It was enough to make Qui-Gon hesitate, caught between his padawan's needs and those of his bondmate.

Obi-Wan appeared in the bedroom doorway a moment later, wrapped in a blanket. [Beloved?] [I didn't mean to wake you,] he said, crossing the room and taking Obi-Wan into his arms. Still his eyes drifted to the door. [Go. I'll be there as soon as I can get some boots on.] Obi-Wan snuggled into his embrace for a moment, then pulled away. [Thank you.] He watched Obi-Wan go back into the bedroom, then headed out after Anakin. The flight sims were popular onboard the D'Ka, many of the crew wanting to learn piloting skills for the extra money or just

as an escape from the ever-present reality of being onboard a ship in space. Ani was waiting for one of the units to open up, perched atop some stacked crates at the back of the room. Large screens overhead showed the current simulations in progress, and they were followed avidly by the waiting crowd. He took no notice of his master entering the room. Qui-Gon watched for a moment before making his way quietly through the room to the boy's side.

"Master?" Ani was visibly startled. "Anakin." "I thought you were--" The boy clamped his lips shut. "Thank you for coming, Master."

He nodded. "I got the feeling you didn't want to be alone right now." "I didn't." Anakin leaned against his Master. "Not after Mother's letter." Sliding an arm around the boy's shoulders, Qui-Gon hugged him. "But you still left."

"Well, it isn't appropriate for me to be there when you and Master Obi-Wan are... you know... so I figured I should go." He kept his eyes glued to the screen in front of them.

"I thought it was something like that. I'm sorry."

"Why? You do what you the bond calls for you to do. Just like you came here for me, now." Ani looked around, "Where is Master Obi-Wan?"

"Back in our quarters. He had to get dressed." "Oh." Ani looked at him. "And you both are okay with that? Cool." "I--" It was only with that question that Qui-Gon realized what he'd done. He and Obi-Wan were practically on opposite

ends of the ship, further than they'd been able to manage since their bond was formed. And yet there wasn't even the hint of strain. "You hadn't noticed?" Ani snickered. "Talk about being in the Moment." He smiled wryly. "Indeed." Reaching out along the bond he asked, [Beloved?] [Hmm?] He got the impression that Obi-Wan had laid back down on the bed.

[I thought you were just putting your boots on,] he teased, amused.

[I got one on, then sat down... Bad planning on my part.] Muted embarrassment came across the link. [Be there in a minute. Promise.]

[Obi-Wan.] [What? Where did my other boot go?] It degenerated into random mumblings. [Go back to sleep, love,] Qui-Gon told him with amused affection.

[But... found it. Whose idea was it to make them with so many buckles anyway?] [I doubt you could find your way to the sim room in your state anyway. Go back to sleep.] [But you'll come find me if I get lost. You always do... need tea.] [You're not going back to bed are you?] [Eventually. 'm awake now. Sort of.]

[How are you feeling?] [Fine, why do you keep fussing anyway?] Obi-Wan's attention wandered as the man focused on starting hot water for tea. [Obi-Wan where are you?] [Is this a trick question? I'm in our quarters.] The mug was put on the counter and tea leaves measured into it. [And I'm with Anakin in the sim room.] Qui-Gon waited for his bondmate to make the connection.

[Right. I'll be there in a few minutes...] Stunned silence. [The bond's stabilized.] [Right. Certainly.] The answer was slow in coming. [Now I really need tea.] [Do you want me to come back?] [No. Stay there.]

He nodded, even though there was no way Obi-Wan could see the gesture. [At least you sound awake now.] [That woke me the way very little else would have,] Obi-Wan whined pathetically. [Tea... need hot tea.]

Qui-Gon chuckled.

[You laughing at me?] Obi-Wan asked suspiciously. [Would I do that?] [We can travel across the stars, but can't make water boil faster,] Obi-Wan fussed. [And yes, you would.] [Never with malice, love.] [You just enjoy teasing me when I'm not awake enough to fight back.] He felt his bondmate sip at the almost too hot tea.

[Oooh. Much better.] [Are you all right?] Qui-Gon asked again, all teasing dropped.

[I'm fine. You?] [So am I. Not even the hint of strain.] [Guess we had to be fooled into it. Grewlii is going to be thrilled.] [Yes.] [Guess I should go back to the bridge and finish my mail then.] Faint sadness came to him through the bond before being

cut off. [See you at dinner?]

[Sooner. Ani and I will come drag you away when we're through here.] He could understand the sadness, feeling it himself. The loss of their need to be in close proximity was just that, a loss.

[Take your time. He's going to need it after this afternoon.] Then the bond faded as Obi-Wan turned his mind to his duties. Qui-Gon did the same, turning his attention back to Anakin only to find the boy watching him. "Sorry." "How much longer are you going to be like that?" "We're through for now." "You say that, then fade out again. Isn't that going to get you killed?"

"If it happens at the wrong moment that possibility does exist," Qui-Gon answered honestly. It was something that he'd been trying not to think about, but it had still preyed on the edges of his thoughts for quite some time.

"You need to practice," the boy said with all the maturity that a twelve year old could muster up. He smiled. "That would be advisable, yes." "Maybe I could help... you know, poke you on the arm or something." Ani glanced up at the screen. "I'm up next." "We'll work something out. And yes, I'm certain you can help." He smiled at the boy. "But right now you have to show me

what kind of pilot you are." "Yes, Master." He hopped down off the crates and programmed the console for the skyhopper.

There was some murmuring in the crowd; it sounded like Ani had developed quite a reputation and following. "No fighters this time, Skywalker?" The friendly jibe came from one of the shuttle pilots. "Been there, done that," Ani replied. "Got to get ready for the ship my masters are getting for me." "TK-176? Good choice for a starter. Lots of failsafes in the old lady." "It's easy to soup up too." Ani grinned.

The pilot took one look at Qui-Gon's thunderous expression. "I'd watch that part if I were you, Skywalker." "Oops." The boy didn't sound very repentant however.

Qui-Gon did his best to maintain his scowl in the face of Ani's good mood. Obi-Wan's amused thought snuck across the training bond. [Like I haven't souped it up already?]

[Really?] Ani asked.

[You had to tell him that didn't you?] Qui-Gon interjected. [Oops,] Obi-Wan replied unrepentant. [I can always take it back to regulation before letting him fly it, Master.] [And he would just soup it up again.] [Well, it could be a learning experience,] Obi-Wan offered happily. [Aren't you supposed to be working on reports?]

[Is this your polite of way of saying butt out and mind your own business?] [I've always said you were wise.] [Ani, never grow up. They make you do reports and don't let you have any fun.] The boy giggled as he climbed into the simulator. Qui-Gon was relieved to note that Ani knew where almost all the controls

were and apparently had a good grasp of the basics. [You've had him flying this already?] he asked Obi-Wan as he watched.

[Hmm? I'm busy doing reports and being a good little General...] [You weren't busy a moment ago.] [That was then,] Obi-Wan teased. [See what happens when I get a nap and some tea?] [You're changing the subject.] [Yes, I am.] Stubborn silence after that.

Shaking his head in fond exasperation, Qui-Gon turned hi s full attention to his padawan's sim. The simulation had progressed from open air to light traffic. The goal simply to get through the intersections on the far side of the fake city, and back again. Ani was handling it with ease. If anything, he seemed almost bored with the sim.

Obi-Wan softly suggested, [Add difficulty three to it. That's an engine failure over a pedestrian mall.]

After a second's hesitation Qui-Gon punched in the modification. Immediately the sim began flashing as the engine failure began. There was even a bit of smoke, something an enterprising engineer had added to the sim booths since the last time Qui had been in one.

The controls responded sluggishly to Ani's demands, a common characteristic of the skyhopper once power was lost. Qui-Gon watched as the boy fought with the controls, biting his lip as he coaxed as much lift and glide he could out of the ship.

[Press the atmospheric modification button,] his bondmate prodded.

[You sure?]

[You wanted to see if he could handle it, throw eve rything at him. Better here than over the real market district.] Obi-Wan's tone was a bit sharp.

Unable to find fault with that logic, Qui-Gon gave in with a sigh. Almost as soon as the button was pressed a tailwind gusted and nearly tore the controls out of Anakin's hands. It was hard to stand back and let the boy fight it out on his own. The crowd murmured uneasily, watching the big screen as the 'hopper dipped lower and lower.

Ani began flipping switches, trying to get the engines to restart, but it failed. He was getting close enough now that you could pick out individual people from the crowd. Suddenly Ani wrenched the controls brutally to the left, bringing it in direct line with a wind gust. The wind caught the wings, giving him desperately needed lift.

It brought him clear of the mall and into what passed for an empty space in the city. A vacant lot. With a rough bump the 'hopper skidded and bounced to a stop.

Qui-Gon realized he'd been holding his breath and started breathing again.

"Damn... trashed the hopper again," Ani grumbled as he crawled out of the sim. "You got it down in one piece," Qui-Gon countered. Ani shrugged. "Yes, Master. I'll do better next time. Master Obi-Wan keeps making the sims harder every time I pass one." "You've done this one before?" "Nope, last time it was in an uninhabited area, and it was a head wind, not a tail wind."

"What happened?" he asked curiously. "Completely boffo'd it. Flipped the hopper over and made a grand mess. Computer said I would have walked away though." "As you would've this time. As would have anyone below you." "That was the point." Ani shrugged again. "Everyone's been good about showing me stuff." Qui-Gon laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Well after seeing this I am certain you are ready for your license. As soon as we

get back to Coruscant." "Yes!" He grinned and several of the pilots around them congratulated the padawan on his success. "Thank you again, Master."

"You've earned it."

Another tight squeeze around the ribs was his reward. All thought of Shmi's letter seemed to have gone from Ani's mind. Qui-Gon relaxed and hugged the boy back, glad to have lifted his sadness at least temporarily. Ani seemed perfectly happy to stay wrapped around his master's torso indefinitely, soaking up the affection.

"Shall we go rescue Obi-Wan from his paperwork?" "Nope." Ani snickered. "Rilka has been after him for days." [Sounds like you're on your own, love,] Qui-Gon sent to his bondmate who he sensed was still listening in. [Well, considering who is after me I can't really blame you. See you both at dinner.] [Perhaps Ani and I can even cook it.]

[I'll be done early enough to cook,] Obi-Wan said hastily. [It's no trouble,] Qui-Gon insisted, hiding his amusement as best he could. There was a resigned sigh and he could sense Obi-Wan gearing himself up for dinner. [As you wish, beloved.] Smiling at the martyred tone, Qui-Gon warned, [Don't be late.]

[Wouldn't dream of it. Short of a war...] He ignored the dark mutterings that mentioned starting one. "Did you hear any of that?" he asked Ani. "Master Obi-Wan thinks we can't manage dinner." Ani sounded and looked offended. "Shall we prove him wrong?" "Yep. I mean, how hard can it be?"

Obi-Wan wasn't dawdling, really. One last report and he'd be done for at least one shift. Rill would be thrilled, provided she even noticed.

[About ten minutes, Master.] He touched the bond hesitantly.

[We'll have dinner waiting,] his bondmate replied cheerfully.

Too cheerfully. [Love you,] he said with continuing hesitance. [I love you too. Now stop procrastinating.] [If I finish this now I won't have to come on the bridge for three more shifts.] [Ten minutes.]

[Yes, Master.] He suppressed a sigh and wondered if he could sneak a ration bar between here and their quarters. [No. You can't.] [Cheater,] he mumbled, clearing off the console and closing down his files. [Yes.] He completed shift handoff, left one last note for Rill and began walking.

[Five minutes.] [Pardon me?] Obi-Wan kept on walking. [I said I would be there.] [Counting the minutes until you're in my presence again?] [You apparently are,] he said dryly, turning the corner to their quarters, only to run into Grewllean. The healer looked at him, then narrowed her eyes, obviously looking for his bondmate.

"Excuse me, Healer Grewllean." He tried stepping around her. "Hold it right there, Kenobi." "I think not, Healer. And it's either Knight Kenobi or General Kenobi." He glared at her. "I have a dinner to go to, and all sorts of mayhem will ensue if I'm late." "Where's your bondmate?" Grewllean didn't move.

"With my dinner." He Force-lifted her to one side of the hallway and proceeded. "You've been separated for how long?" The healer turned and followed him as he once again started down the hall. He thought about it for a moment, "Three and half hours." [Invite her for dinner if she's this determined to follow this now.] Swallowing back the urge to snarl at everyone in range Obi-Wan stopped and turned, facing the healer. "Master Jinn has

invited you to dinner if you have any further questions."

Seeming to sense suddenly how on edge Obi-Wan was, Grewllean just nodded and walked quietly at his side the rest of the way. He ushered her through the door first, smells of something very edible and tasty greeting them both as they entered.

"Am I on time, Master?" "With thirty seconds to spare," Qui-Gon replied with a smile, stepping forward and opening his arms to Obi-Wan. [Told you,] he grumbled as he stepped into the embrace with a sigh. A sigh that was echoed by his bondmate as he was

enfolded in a physical and mental hug. [This isn't the way to convince her we are doing better.] But he made no move away from his bondmate. Grewllean was watching them closely but held her questions for the moment.

[She's staring again, isn't she?] He close d his eyes and immersed himself in Qui-Gon, letting the bond ease away all his frustration and the headache that seemed to have snuck up on them.

[Yes. And Ani is trying not to.]

[The dinner you went to all the trouble to cook is going to be cold.] Reluctantly he pulled away from the embrace.

Qui-Gon caught his hand before he could pull all the way away. Turning to the healer, the Jedi Master said pleasantly, "I expect you have questions."

"Yes, I do. Kenobi tells me that you were separated for a significant portion of the day?" "Most of the afternoon." He gestured to the table. "We were just about to eat. Join us?" "Depends. What is it?" She sniffed the air.

Obi-Wan bit down on his anger again. "Something that my master and his padawan spent most of the afternoon preparing."

"In that case, how can I refuse?" She took the proffered seat.

They took seats opposite, with Ani to Qui-Gon's right. It was a mostly quiet meal, the silence broken only by someone asking for a dish to be passed or a glass to be refilled.

Finally Obi-Wan pushed back his plate. "That was wonderful. Thank you both for cooking." "We made kinda a mess," Ani admitted. Obi-Wan glanced over at his bondmate who smiled back innocently. "Did you now?" "Nothing was blown up," Qui-Gon protested serenely.

"Do I want to look now, or in the morning?" he asked calmly. "You had some questions, Grewlii?" Qui-Gon asked. "Oh dear..." he muttered and got to his feet. "Yes, I wanted to know what happened today," Grewlii answered. "There is not much to tell. I went after Ani, Obi-Wan stayed here. We hadn't even realized what we'd done at first."

"I had to point it out," Ani interjected, rolling his eyes.

Obi-Wan disappeared into the kitchen and missed the conversation for the next few minutes, trying to find the kitchen under the enthusiastic mess. He heard a light step behind him and knew without turning his bondmate had joined him.

"You used every pot in here." He turned and grinned. "And almost every utensil. That's quite the accomplishment, Master." "Not quite every one. But close." Qui-Gon wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan's waist. "It's very hard to clean like this." He raised one eyebrow. "Did you have a good afternoon?"

"For the most part, yes. Ani needed it, I think." "I'm sure he did. He did well in the sim, I noticed." "Better than many pilots twice his age." "Yes." He looked up into Qui-Gon's eyes. "Something you wanted, love?" "Not really." Qui-Gon smiled wryly. "Just to be with you." [Apparently the bond isn't completely stable yet.]

"Oh, sorry about leaving then." He dried his hands off on a towel before wrapping his arms around his mate. That earned him a contented sigh. [It's not as bad as it's been in the past.]

[Well, today was a surprise. You want to try sitting on the couch and cuddling for a while ?] It was hard to stay disgruntled when one had the love of one's life in your arms.

[Yes. And Grewllean still wants to quiz us. And, no doubt, test us as well.]

[On the other hand, we could just stay here.] [She'll probably come after us.] [But that means we don't have to go out to the mess hall for breakfast.] [We left Ani alone with her.] He grinned, [He's a Jedi padawan. He can handle it. Besides, you two left me trapped on the bridge with Rill all afternoon.]

[You went there of your own free will.] [You trained me too well. I couldn't ignore the paperwork. Sorry.] Qui-Gon dropped a kiss on his forehead. [Let's go rescue him before you have me sitting in something sticky.] [I'll show you sticky,] Qui-Gon said with a chuckle. [Later.]

[You made dessert?] He twisted around. [Where?] [Later.] He narrowed his eyes. [Chocolate?] Qui-Gon began to draw him back out into the main area. [Later.] [How did you get---] He gave up, it was clear that Qui-Gon wasn't going to let the topic be pursued now. "So, do you have

more questions, Healer?"

"Qui-Gon answered most of them already. I just wanted to ask how you are feeling now." "Better after something to eat." He smiled pleasantly. Grewllean nodded. "I want to run some tests tomorrow." "Of course." He nodded. [There goes most of the afternoon, if not the whole day.]

[So much for staying ahead of the paperwork.] He sighed and managed a smile at Grewllean's obvious excitement. "See you an hour after lunch then?" she asked. "That would be acceptable," Qui-Gon agreed. "Wonderful." She put her fist her chest in salute then left with the usual salutations. Ani looked at his Masters then grabbed some dishes off the table and headed for the kitchen.

"Just leave the mess, Ani. I'll get it in the morning," Obi-Wan called out. [When it's hardened to the point of no return.] "You sure?" the boy asked, hovering in the doorway. "Isn't there something you would rather do than dishes?" He smiled gently. "Well I was reading some of those astronavigation texts you gave me..." "And?"

"And I started trying to design a system..."

[Worse than pulling teeth from a draigon,] he muttered softly to Qui-Gon before gesturing to Ani. "Do you want to tell us about it, or go work on it?"

"I... you looked like you wanted to be alone."

"Eventually, but we can sit here and be together as easily as anywhere else." He shrugged. "I'd like to see them when you are ready."

"You wouldn't mind taking a look at them now?" "Not at all." He smiled lopsidedly. "Just whap me if my focus begins to wander, all right?" "Okay." Ani grinned and ran into his room to get the designs. [Are you implying I'd try to distract you when you're talking with Ani?] Qui-Gon asked mildly.

[I'd be very disappointed if you didn't... at least once.] Obi-Wan sighed and leaned in for a kiss, the first shared one in hours. "You sure you don't want to do this later?" Ani's voice came from the direction of his room. [What? I'm not allowed one kiss?] he sent with a mock growl along the training bond. "I..." [Get out here so I don't have to chase you down and tickle you, Padawan.]

That seemed to startle the boy and he giggled as he came forward, uncertainty forgotten.

"And here I was looking forward to seeing what your Force control was like when you were being tickled." Obi-Wan shifted enough that his and Qui-Gon's legs were intertwined before snagging the datapad out of Ani's hands. "Now let us see what you've done so far..."

The next several hours were spent going over the plans, with Obi-Wan suggesting improvements and Ani asking question after question. Qui-Gon sat with his arm around his bondmate and listened to the two of them talk.

[I need a refresher class in Theoretical Mechanicals if I'm to keep up with him,] Obi-Wan sent to Qui-Gon as they finally sent Ani off to bed.

[You're doing better than I at that, love. He has quite a gift.]

[Yes, he does. And his sense of the Force is so far out of my league as well.] Obi-Wan stretched, joints popping slightly after being in the same position for so long. [The Chosen One...] Qui-Gon mused. [I hardly ever think of that now, but...] [But a time is coming when it will be important.]

[Yes.] [One does not get messiahs unless there is a war in the offing.] Idly he began clearing off the table. Qui-Gon watched him move with an appreciative gaze. [Indeed. We 've seen signs of it coming for a while now.] [And we have to prepare everyone for it.] He paused and smiled. [Are you ogling me?] [Of course I am.]

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. [Do I want to know how you got puree on the ceiling in there?] [No. It's a rather involved story.] [There is a reason I don't give you power tools, love.] [I think I've just been insulted.] [You remember the last time you tried to use the vibro-saw and nearly cut Master Mace's arm off?]

[That wasn't my fault.]

[Okay. And the time before when you cut the table in half?] He leaned down and nuzzled his way through the silky brown hair.

[It malfunctioned.] Qui-Gon leaned into the touch.

[Hmm... and when you tried to make cookies and nearly blew the window out?] His tongue came out and tasted the salty sweet flesh of his bondmate's neck.

[The cookies turned out didn't they?] Qui-Gon gasped. [You ate enough of them.]

[Yes, and you spent the next three days running me around the temple burning them off.] Nibbling down the strong column of flesh he continued, [But they were very tasty.] One hand came up and cupped the back of his head as Qui-Gon tilted his own head back, exposing more of his throat to

Obi-Wan's attention. He took advantage of the exposure and dedicated himself to tasting every millimeter of warm skin. Obi-Wan let his fingers slide inside the silky tunic, stroking the strong muscles that jumped under his touch.

He heard Qui-Gon catch his breath. [Something you want, Obi-Wan?] he asked with amusement. [Could be.] He purred, tugging the tunic open so he could let his fingers tease across already tight nipples. [I can stop, if you'd rather not.]

[I didn't say that,] Qui-Gon said quickly, arching into Obi-Wan's touch with a moan.

He chuckled and came around the couch, sliding to his knees before the seated man. Obi-Wan let his lips fasten onto the sensitive nub, laving it gently. [Imagine what it would be like with a ring there...]

Qui-Gon moaned louder, holding Obi-Wan's head in place. [I… that would be...] [A few gentle tugs...] He sucked harder, his hands stroking the rampant flesh still trapped in his mate's leggings. [Obi-Wan...] Qui-Gon moaned, his head falling back against the couch, as he gasped for air and control. [Maybe a twist and,] he bit down, letting the sharp edge of his teeth spark the nerve endings, [you would come for me.] Hips surging up off the couch Qui-Gon cried out hoarsely. [Obi-Wan, please...]

He ripped open the leggings and swallowed his mate almost completely to the base, throat massaging the needy flesh. [Yes, love. Come for me.]

With another yell of what might have been Obi-Wan's name, Qui-Gon did just that. Obi-Wan swallowed, then let the slowly shrinking flesh slip from his lips. Inhaling deeply of his lover's musk, he slowly rose back up the powerful body, tongue darting out to taste the pooled sweat. With a rueful thought that soundproofing might have been a good idea, or a gag, before they started this, he drew back.

Qui-Gon looked utterly debauched. Tunic and leggings askew, panting softly and warm eyes staring at him, dazed. [You look happy, beloved.]

[That would be an understatement.] He reached out and cupped Obi-Wan's cheek. [What about you?] He leaned into that touch, as a feline might rub against his master's hand. [This was for you. You needed this.] [And what do you need, love?] [Just your company.] He slipped back between Qui-Gon's legs, letting his head rest against the slowly calming heart and

lungs. Qui-Gon wrapped his arms around him. [Always.]

Early evening and Qui-Gon shivered a little in anticipation. If all went as planned, they were in for a very nice night. Obi-Wan kept glancing over at him, but after the last three times his questions had been rebuffed, his bondmate had stopped

asking. It had been almost a week since the knight had made the chance comment about the nipple ring, and he'd found that he couldn't put the idea out of his head.

Finally he'd decided to do something about it and several days ago had talked to Rilka. She had been thrilled with the commissioned piece, to the point where he had been tempted to scan their quarters for surveillance devices. Now he was waiting for her to show up with the finished product. He shivered again in anticipation, picturing his bondmate's reaction.

Obi-Wan growled at him in sexual frustration; the level of anticipation had left his mate in a state of arousal most of the day. [I'm going to go meditate before you drive me completely insane.]

The high strung form stalked past him and into the bedroom just as the door chime went off.

"Enter," Qui-Gon called at the same time he reached out to his bondmate. [Obi-Wan--]

A feral snarl that promised very energetic loving later echoed through the bond, and he could feel the younger man stripping down to just his leggings. [You need me for something, Qui-Gon?]

The door slid open and Rill awaited him, a small box in one hand. "Master Jinn?" [Yes, love. I do.] "Rilka. You've finished?" "Everything you need is in there. Are you sure you don't want any help?" She handed over a smooth metallic item.

They both turned and watched as Obi-Wan reappeared in the main room, sexual heat rolling off him in waves. "Evening Rill. Qui-Gon?"

"Thank you Rilka, but I'll have help." He turned to his bondmate. "I'll just bet you do." She murmured. "You absolutely sure I can't stay?" "Help with what?" Obi-Wan stepped up next to him, wrapping himself around his bondmate. Qui-Gon handed him the box Rilka had given him. "What's this?" Puzzled eyes met his, then Obi-Wan opened the box. An electrum ring lay there and, underneath the cloth,

the other things needed for a new piercing. Heat sizzled through the bond and the fingers holding the box turned white from strain. [She's a very good friend, beloved... but get her out of our rooms before I do something completely inappropriate.] A soft growl came from his lover's mouth and the box was snapped shut again.

"Thank you Rilka. We can take it from here," Qui-Gon said quickly, taking the young woman's arm and escorting her to the door. "But I--" The door shut in her face.

A moment later Qui-Gon found himself spun around and held against said door as Obi-Wan claimed his mouth in an almost brutal kiss. [Mine.]

He felt arousal sizzle through his nervous system. [Yes.] [This is what has had us climbing the walls for two days?] The cool edge of the box tapped him on the bicep. [Yes.] He shivered at the box's touch. [Worth it?] [It will be.] Qui-Gon closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the door, his breath already beginning to come faster.

[You want to come now, love?] One hand brushed between them rubbing his chest with gentle fingertips. [I want you,] he replied, arching into his lover's touch. [You better after the way you've been teasing me.] Then the hot weight against him was gone. He opened his eyes unsteadily to see Obi-Wan backing away into the bedroom.

[Come on, love. In case Ani comes home.]

Almost in a daze, Qui-Gon followed. Gently, his bondmate helped him out of his clothes and laid him down on the bed. The cool metal box was back, a rounded corner tracing circles on his chest as Obi-Wan stretched out next to him, propped up on one elbow.

Qui-Gon took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He reached out and caressed his bondmate's cheek. [Obi-Wan... love...]

[Hmm?]

At a loss for further words, he brought his hand to the back of Obi-Wan's neck, pulling him down for a passionate kiss. The kiss was deep and long and finally Obi-Wan drew back with a gasp. Then bent down and suckled one nipple to a hard point. [Which one?]

Qui-Gon guided his hand to the left one. [The one closest to my heart.]

[As you wish, love.] His bondmate kissed the warm skin in-between. [And how do you want to do this? I have no wish to look at a lopsided hole for the next fifty years.]

[Rilka provided directions I believe.] He gestured at the box.

[Ah... would help if I read those then, wouldn't it.]

[Yes.] Qui-Gon reached out and ran his hand through Obi-Wan's hair gently.

Another kiss, then Obi-Wan sat up and opened the box, resting the cold metal on Qui-Gon's stomach, and plucked out the piece of paper with the instructions.

[Hmm... pick the spot,] Obi-Wan reached out and grasped the head of Qui-Gon's cock, [and...]

[Obi-Wan.] He couldn't quite manage the stern tone he was trying for.

Firm strokes up and down the length of penis, with the occasional finger tip feathering across his thighs and between his legs. [Yes, love? I'm still reading.]

[That is not a cock ring.]

[It's far too small for that.] Obi-Wan grinned and left off his teasing.

[Imp.]

[Prop yourself up on some pillows, Qui-Gon.] When he was arranged to Obi-Wan's satisfaction the knight settled astride him.

[This the recommended position?] Qui-Gon asked, resisting the urge to squirm against the feel of his lover's backside against his erection.

Obi-Wan's eyes were dilating with passion again and the husky tones were back. [Do you want to read the instructions? Now don't move.]

He obeyed, his breath quickening as he watched Obi-Wan begin the process. Obi-Wan stroked the nipple, bringing it up to a firm nub again, and making Qui-Gon moan softly. The needle was wiped down with an antiseptic. So was the ring, and set aside on a clean cloth.

Qui-Gon found himself holding his breath, waiting for the next part.

[You ready love?] Obi-Wan shifted slightly, then rose slightly and sank onto Qui-Gon's cock with a groan.

[Obi-Wan-!] Qui-Gon all but yelped as his hips surged upwards involuntarily, before he regained his control enough to hold still.

[I told you not to move or I can't do this.] The needle gleamed between them for a moment, then was held next to his skin.

Obi-Wan looked into his eyes for a moment, confirming that he wanted this, then pushed through. A moment's bright pain. A deep breath and it dispersed. And all the while he was still acutely aware of the tight warmth surrounding his erection. Obi-Wan rocked on him once as he threaded the electrum ring through the new hole, then healed it. The blood wiped away with the cloth and it was done.

[May I?] Obi-Wan touched the thin silvery band with his fingertips, his tongue snaking out to lick his lips.

Qui-Gon's arousal spiked even higher at the question. [Yes,] he gasped.

That was all the permission his bondmate needed. Obi-Wan leaned down and tasted him, pulling gently on the ring with his teeth. A bolt of overwhelming pleasure shot through him going straight to his groin. He thrust upwards once and climaxed with a yell.

[Oh gods...] he heard Obi-Wan faintly murmur as his bondmate held on for the ride. [That was one heck of a reaction, Qui-Gon.]

Qui-Gon's head fell back against the pillow and he looked up at his bondmate with dazed eyes. [You... might... say... that...] he panted.

[I think we underestimated your sensitivity.] Obi-Wan dipped his head down and let the tip of his tongue nudge the ring, watching Qui-Gon for a reaction.

[Force!] he exclaimed, surging upwards again.

Obi-Wan's eyes closed and he shuddered. [Oh... that's good.]

[That would be one word for it...] Reaching up he pulled Obi-Wan down for a kiss.

His bondmate dove into the kiss, rubbing against him with a soft moan. [Love you, my Qui-Gon.]

[Love you too.] He began a slow rocking motion with his hips as he continued the kiss, tongue thoroughly exploring Obi-Wan's mouth.

[Need... you... please...] Obi-Wan panted then threw his head back, deliberately exposing his throat.

With a surge Qui-Gon rolled them over, biting at his lover's throat as he began to thrust harder and faster.

[Two days. Two days like this...] Obi-Wan growled, rocking into the thrusts and locking his heels behind Qui-Gon's back. [Deeper!]

He complied, rolling Obi-Wan onto his shoulders, the position allowing him to push deeper and harder. That apparently was exactly what his bondmate wanted judging from the howl he got as he drove in his full length. Words disappeared from Obi-Wan's mind, just a raging need for completion.

Qui-Gon reached around and closed a hand around Obi-Wan's cock and stroked it in counterpoint to his thrusts. Light seemed to explode across the bond as Obi-Wan came, his body tightening fiercely in completion. "Qui-Gon!" was screamed aloud and mentally as Obi-Wan spiraled up in passion.

Having come once already himself, Qui-Gon was able to hold off and watch his lover's climax; watch as Obi-Wan's eyes go wide and unseeing, his expression one of unbearable pleasure. He was sure he had never seen anything more beautiful.

Obi-Wan shuddered and clenched his fists into the bed sheets, then went boneless. Gasping he relaxed into the pillows, eyes gone hazy now. Qui-Gon resumed moving, watching Obi-Wan's face the entire time.

[Payback for teasing you earlier?] came the lazy thought and a gasp of pleasure as he stroked across that spot deep inside that made his bondmate's nerves tingle.

[Just finishing what I started,] Qui-Gon replied, continuing his slow thrusts.

[Mmmm.] Obi-Wan began to undulate in time wi th the slow cadence.

This time it was slow and sensual and full of love. Qui-Gon gasped when he came and slumped forward onto his bondmate's chest.

[Oh... that was an excellent idea, love. Reminds me why you are the master...] Obi-Wan ran his fingers through the long hair, bringing it back from Qui-Gon's face.

Qui-Gon sighed contentedly. [It was your idea, love.]

[It was mine, wasn't it?] His bondmate sounded a bit smug. [But you carried it out, which I never would have suspected you of.]

[Why not?] he asked curiously, lifting his head to look at him.

[You don't tend to be impulsive where your body is concerned, love.] Obi-Wan smiled at him a bit tiredly. [Relationships, yes. You toss yourself in wholeheartedly. ]

[I did give it some thought before I talked to Rilka about it.]

Obi-Wan nodded. [And it doesn't quite fit the image of the stern Master Jinn that the Temple seems to have of you.] [Goes quite well with my image of a renegade, however,] he pointed out, nuzzling Obi-Wan's neck. [Ohh...] He chuckled and kissed Obi-Wan's nose. [Love you.] [That was heartless,] Obi-Wan gasped, trying not to become aroused again.

[On the contrary, my heart was totally in it.] [Something else is too.] Obi-Wan chuckled and wiggled under him. [We're not going to be getting out of bed for a while are we?] Qui-Gon asked half ruefully. [No, we're not. It's my turn now.] And Qui-Gon found himself on the bottom as Obi-Wan used the Force to judiciously

reverse their positions.

Obi-Wan swam up from the healing trance with soft sigh of regret. To be so completely intertwined with his bondmate was wonderful, their soul complete, unfractured. There was always a twinge of pain as their consciousness separated again. "G'morning," he mumbled softly, tugging the pillow closer and scooting backwards into Qui-Gon's warmth. He felt a kiss dropped on top of his head. "Morning," his bondmate replied in a voice husky from sleep.

He groped with his free hand until he located Qui-Gon's arm and then used to pull them closer together. "Ani's awake."

"Yes." Qui-Gon reached out among the training bond and Obi-Wan listened in as he spoke to the boy. [Good morning, Padawan.]

[Good morning, Masters,] Ani chirped brightly. Obi-Wan grumbled and closed his eyes. "Never did understand morning people." Ani's happy giggles came across the bond. [May I come in?] [Yes, Ani,] Qui-Gon replied, sitting up.

Obi-Wan groaned and pulled the blanket over his head. [I. Need. Tea.] [I'll bring some, Master,] Ani offered. [You are a blessed padawan and a wonderful being, Ani. Thank you,] he said fervently, ignoring Qui-Gon's chuckles. A few minutes later the door opened and Ani came in carrying a tray with two cups of tea. Obi-Wan sat up, making room for Ani at the foot of the bed, and taking the tray from him so the boy could scramble up.

[Thank you, Ani,] he said taking a sip of the hot tea. "You're welcome." "Sleep well?" He handed the other cup over to Qui-Gon and floated the tray to the bedside table. "Once the noise settled down." The boy grinned.

"In that case, you only got about an hour's more sleep than we did." Obi-Wan sighed. "Sorry, Anakin. Maybe we should all take the day off."

"Perhaps," Qui-Gon agreed.

"Master?" Ani stared at Qui-Gon's chest. "What's that?" "Hmmm?" [Avoiding a question... how unlike you,] Obi-Wan said through the soulbond. Ani looked a tad... aggravated. "Is that why you were so noisy?" "It had a great deal to do with it," Qui-Gon answered calmly.

"Gonna tell me why?" the boy asked. "It has to do with that stuff that makes you roll your eyes." [And sing,] Obi-Wan added around another sip of his tea. "Oh. Never mind then. Wanna hear what I came up with for my project?" Qui-Gon smiled. "Of course, Ani."

Obi-Wan wandered out of bed long enough to make a call to the bridge and bring back the pot of tea and his mechanics books. Soon he and Ani were sketching out things and the blankets disappeared under texts, pads and plans. Some time later the comm rang and Qui-Gon went to answer it.

Rill's face filled the screen. "Master Jinn? We need you and the General on the bridge." "What's happened?" "Unknown ship in the patrol path, sir." Qui-Gon's expression became grim and Obi-Wan could sense the coiled tension that suddenly surrounded his bondmate.

"We'll be right there Rilka." Obi-Wan extricated himself from the bed. "Keep working, Ani. We'll call you when we need you." "Thank you, sir. Ensign Rilka out." The comm blinked off.

"Is this the Sith ship?" the boy asked, expression serious.

"Most likely." Obi-Wan answered as he pulled on a clean uniform. "And we'll need your help when the initiates come on board. Can you do that for me?"

Ani nodded. "Yes, Master."

"Until then, feel free to keep going. I want to see how you work out the equations in that section." Obi-Wan gestured to the last part they had been working on.

[Ready, love?]

Qui-Gon had been dressing when Obi-Wan had been talking with Anakin. [Yes,] he said, tying his hair back out of his face. They made it to the bridge as quickly as possible. The crew was alive with activity and a suppressed excitement and tension engendered by the possible impending action.

"Someone put that ship up on the main screen," he said as they took their seats. "Everyone else, calm down. It's going to be hours yet before the other ship arrives."

He took his position and felt Qui-Gon come and stand at his shoulder as they looked at the screen, waiting to see if this was a false alarm. Or the first warning of a confrontation with the Dark.  
TO:\\\RepublicSpace\\\Coruscant\\\JediTemple\\\JediCouncil \\\24,984\\\SeventhMonth FROM:\\\RepublicSpace\\\JediConsularShip-D'Ka (near Dantooine)\\\CommandStaff

This is to inform you of a grievous event. While on our regular patrol on our shakedown cruise the trainee transport ship Tomorrow's Dawning came under attack by several unknown vessels. We immediately responded to the distress call and were able to destroy one vessel and drive off the other one. Pursuit was not possible as Tomorrow's Dawning had suffered a hull breach and we needed to stay and ensure the continued health of crew and passengers.

The D'Ka is not currently outfitted with any fighters that would have been able to pursue independently.

Request further instructions as soon as possible.  
TO: \\\RepublicSpace\\\Coruscant\\\JediTemple \\\Room8904\\\Mundi,Knight\\\ \\\24,984,seventh month\\\ FROM:&gt;&gt;source deleted&lt;&lt;

Mundi:

I'm sure you know now what has happened. We are most displeased. There was supposed to be no one other than Tomorrow's Dawning within 100 parsecs. No one to interfere. And yet a ship came to the Dawning's rescue and not just any ship, but the D'Ka. The ship that Jinn and Kenobi somehow wrested away from the Guard.

Another thing you failed to prevent.

In fact you seem to have done very little of late. Tell me, Mundi, why should we do anything for you? We have extended our hospitality to your daughter, providing her with all the essentials of life. All we've asked in return is that you do us a few simple favors. Not so very much is it? Yet you don't seem able to do even the simplest. If this doesn't change we may have to reconsider what hospitality we give your daughter.

Do not fail us again.

TO: RepublicSpace\\\Coruscant\\\JediTemple\\\Hareina,Creche Master

24,984\\\SeventhMonth  
FROM: RepublicSpace\\\JediConsularShip D'Ka\\\Kae-G'Tal, Initiate

Greetings Master,

I've been nominated to let you know what has happened here. Unfortunately it does not appear that we are going to be able to go camping this year. Some of the younger ones are very upset that this has happened after everything we've heard about the trip. Maybe we can spend the night in the gardens?

Some ijit -- I mean unknown force --attacked the ship and we've been told that we are not to go to Dantooine at this time. Right now we are aboard the D'Ka with Master Jinn and Knight Lashar to watch over us, along with Healer Grewllean. The two knights and their padawans that came with us were killed in the attack.

Padawan Skywalker is the only padawan learner on board and he's younger than me. So Master Jinn asked that I be the one that write you. The bodies of the fallen are in stasis in the medical bay. We were very lucky that no initiates were hurt. They seemed to aim deliberately for the control centers of the ship and we were in the classrooms, getting our final briefings on the flora and fauna when the blasts hit. Knight Lashar said that it was most likely on purpose, taking out those most able to fight first.

We asked if we could do the trip anyway, but the D'Ka doesn't have enough Jedi on board to be able to do the trip and man the ship at the same time. Tomorrow's Dawning isn't able to do anything but sublight right now, so they've put it into orbit around the moon. We'll be home on the D'Ka or another ship soon.

Kae-G'Tal  
TO: Commanding Officer of the D'Ka FROM: Command Staff Departments Security, Communications and Medical

[They teamed up together to give a report? Are we that intimidating now?] [Perhaps they just think it's more efficient.] **raised eyebrow** [Like I won't have to answer them all separately anyway?] [Let's just see what they have to say.] [Grumpy.]  
Communications

We suffered minor damage to the aft antenna relays during the incident with the unknown ship and Tomorrow's Dawning (hereafter referred to as TD). This has resulted in delay times on messages being sent from the ship unless they are of high priority. Exceptions were made the first 48 hours the initiates were onboard so the Temple could be contacted by those personnel.

It is asked that the initiates been banned from the bridge as they are causing vast disruption to the regular working duties of the crew. That was the reason for the false alert being sent to your quarters during the last night cycle shift.

[It couldn't have been at a more inopportune time.] [I'm sorry, Qui-Gon. Guess I am a little over trained where ship alerts are concerned.] [We both are.] **leans over and nuzzles at Obi-Wan's neck** [We'll just have to make up for it after the paperwork is finished.] [P-paperwork?] [The report.] [Grr.] **slips a hand in Qui-Gon's tunic** [Obi-Wan what are...] **gasps and moans as ring is tugged** [You cheat. I cheat.] **grins and kisses** [I suppose the report could wait a little while...]

**One Hour Elapsed** Security

Pending your approval the key codes to the bridge will be limited to bridge personnel until such time as our extra passengers are offloaded. Currently the initiates are being housed in the extra crew quarters. The crew themselves have doubled up to give the children more space. It is beyond the limitations of my current staff to do more with the initiates at this time, much as I would like to.

[Jess has done quite well with the children.] [He has quite the touch with them. Did you see how well he did with Kae-G'Tal?] **musingly** [Kae-G'Tal needs a master...] [Perhaps you should mention it to him.] [I will. Hopefully he won't fight it as much as I did.] [Fight getting his first padawan? Jess doesn't strike me as the type.] [If he does we can always talk to Rilka.] [Glad I am too busy to get in the middle of that one.]

Recommend that we add at least one more person cross trained to the staff as soon as possible. Also recommend that we see if we can find a knight or master/padawan team that we can pick up en route to help temporarily with our additional passengers. Supply tells me that we have plenty of food, but water resources are strained by all the additional beings on board.  
Medical

As you are aware, the four deceased Jedi are being held in stasis. I've contacted the temple and there will be a memorial service when we return.

Knight Qovir was the last to finally pass into the Force. Definite signs of combat were observed on his body, rather than an explosion like we first suspected. Qovir apparently lived through the initial explosion and managed to prevent the landing party from gaining access to the ship until our arrival. Unfortunately without a death reading I am unable to get any more information from him.

[And you won't let me do one.] [No, I won't. Will you let me?] [I'm better at it than you are.] [And you get lost.] [If I take the proper precautions--] [No.] [No?] **raised eyebrow** [What do you consider proper precautions?] [Preparing with meditation, and using an anchor.]

**unhappy look** [Obi-Wan...] [We can't go chasing after them now anyway. What difference is it if we do it now or let someone else do it back at the temple?] [You know as well as I do that the longer it's left the more details are lost.] [You are going to do it whether I want you to or not. So why are you asking? If that is what you think is best then do it.] [I want you to be my anchor.]

[We don't know if the soulbond is going to drag me in too. Use someone else.] [It didn't on the Jewel.] [And we weren't completely bonded then either. Use someone else.] **sighs** [There is no one I trust as much as you.] [Well, considering that Jess is the only other qualified Jedi on board...] **bites lip** [Fine, but I want Grewlii around and Ani on

the other side of a Force shield. No spillover.] [Agreed.] **pause** [Thank you.] *grumbled**[You're welcome.] **reaches out and caresses Obi-Wan's cheek with back of his hand** [This doesn't mean I agree with you.]**sighs**[Love you, stubborn heartmate of mine.] [I know.] **kisses him** [Finish the report, love, and I'll show you my gratitude.] [Having you around is my reward. I don't need more than that.]

All the children are physically healthy, though obviously some of them are having psychological problems after the attack on the ship and loss of their authority figures. This is part of the reason that they are acting what would be considered out of character for typical Jedi initiates of their age group. I've spoken to them about their responsibilities but perhaps a few words from a Teaching Master would go further.

[Well, that's a hint.] [Not a very subtle one either.] [Grewllean? Subtle? We are talking about the same Grewllean here right?] [Point taken.] [This is her idea of a subtle reminder. You missed the lecture I got at lunch today.] [Blunt was she?] [Let's just say that you and I are both going to go have a chat with our new passengers before breakfast.] [Maybe we can do some saber demonstrations or something to distract them as well.] [You mean they actually get to meet me for more than five seconds in the hallway? I'm beginning to think they don't even know

who I am.] **amused** [You're the General.] [Oh dear.] **sighs** [Do they even know I'm Jedi?] [I'm not sure that has sunk in.] [I'm so depressed.] [I'm sure they will figure it out once they see you spar.] [But --] **sigh** [Yes, love.] [Is there any more to the report?]

[No.] **mopes** [So you've nothing to do?] [Maybe I should go change into my other uniform and do saber drills.] [Perhaps. Or...] [Or I could answer the report and go read them bedtime stories.] [Or you could put the report off until tomorrow and come read me a bedtime story.] [And what kind of bedtime story would you like?]  
Interlude

Obi-Wan sighed and stared at the ceiling. Sleeping had rarely been a problem since he had bonded with Qui-Gon, his beloved, but occasionally his mind woke up long before it was supposed to and brought his body along for the ride. When that happened, all the relaxing and sighing never sent him back to sleep.

Making love usually worked, but his bondmate's rest was precious to him and since Qui-Gon hadn't stirred when he awoke, Obi-Wan certainly wasn't going to make them both stare at the ceiling. Or whatever.

Though that could have been fun... No, his bondmate needed his rest, much as the man might protest it. Carefully, he untangled himself from the bedclothes and grasping hands that reached for him. Grumbling in his sleep Qui-Gon promptly spread out over the spot that he had just vacated, making Obi-Wan smile.

Thick training pants and butter soft indoor boot suitable for sparring were pulled on in the dark. Shrugging on a tunic he didn't bother to close, he clipped his lightsaber to his belt. Perhaps some active meditation would help. It was the only other alternative open to him, and the restless urge pulsing through him asked for it. Stepping back next to the bed, he brushed a kiss over Qui-Gon's forehead, explaining in simple terms that the sleeping mind would understand what he was doing and where he was going. The faintest sense of discontent came from his bondmate. Qui-Gon didn't want him to go, and he smiled again. The older man never wanted them to be apart, for any reason. Neither did he most of the time, but now... life simply called for it.

He glided into the main room and left a note for Ani (and Qui in case it hadn't quite registered consciously) about his early morning activities. A brief call to the bridge warning them not to wake the sleeping occupants and to contact him on the commlink and he could finally go. His destination was the large practice room that he had had set aside when the D'Ka had become a Je di vessel. A converted cargo bay, it was the same size as many of the training rooms back at the Temple.

Anticipating that he wouldn't be going back to Coruscant, or that other Jedi would like the rare luxury of enough space to really spar, he justified it to himself. It was open to the rest of the crew from lunch time to early watch, only the mornings were reserved for those that wished to meditate or spar. It had come as a pleasant surprise as most of the crew had joined him for simple katas at one point or another during the shakedown cruise. Attempting to at least understand the path of the Jedi.

There were several night crewmen there, finishing a game that seemed to require a ball, a net in the middle and quite a bit of laughing. Obi-Wan grinned and sat on the sidelines watching as the game drew to a close, politely refusing the teasing/begging attempts by both teams to get him to join in. He did however tell them the next time, if both he and Jess were around, they could take on the rest of them. It brought the usual round of bragging back and forth, but soon enough they finished and disappeared to take showers and finish their leisure time elsewhere.

The tunic was drawn off and carefully folded, then put on the floor on one side of the vast, echoing spa ce. Slowly Obi-Wan stretched; muscles oddly tensed by sleep and his mood were prepared for the katas he had planned for himself that morning. His lightsaber was a reassuring weight at his hip as he began the slow movements of the weaponless first form. With his eyes closed, centering deeply in the Force, the movements carried him without conscious thought. Action and reaction to the unseen opponent and he let his mind go where it willed.

The first thing that came to mind was the Death Reading that Qui-Gon insisted on doing. The logical detached part of him said that it needed to be done. The bondmate part of him that would watch Qui-Gon wake with nightmares of that painful reading for the next few weeks screamed defiance at the plan. Qui-Gon's grasp of the Force amazed and humbled Obi-Wan, but it was that same powerful talent that made such readings so dangerous. The Jedi Master would often slip too close to the memories and begin to live them, and when the Reading got to the Death portion...

Resolutely, he pushed that concern away. He would keep it from happening this time or there would be no next time. He just wouldn't allow it and be dammed the soft blue eyes that asked otherwise. Second Form now and his thoughts turned to Anakin and his mother. The balance there was wrong. He was more and more convinced she had been tampered with somehow, her actions influenced. Obi-Wan dearly hoped so, for if it had been of Lady Shmi's free will, then something drastic would have to be done and he feared for Anakin if they did.

The moment the door opened, he knew it was Jess and that the other knight was startled to see him. He didn't break form as the Second kata came to a close, but merely raised an eyebrow in invitation as he started the Third. Jess inclined his head slightly and stepped up alongside him, and they began the opening sequence side by side.

"Good morning, Knight Lashar." His lips quirked into a grin.

"General Kenobi," Jess replied, grinning back.

"Feh. No General here this morning. Knight Kenobi has made a rare appearance. Enjoy it while you can." They were quiet for a few moments, moving in unison through the form as smooth as silk.

"Unusual to see you without Qui-Gon," Jess finally said. "Couldn't sleep." He let his voice carry the concern he couldn't put word to. "The Death Reading is today." "You're worried." "Did I not say I couldn't sleep?" Answering the statement as best his temperament would allow. Jess backed off at that. "It's a difficult task," he said after a few more movements.

"Yes, I am worried." He sighed and kept to the form, offering in apology, "I haven't had tea yet." "And you're speaking in more than grunts? I'm amazed." Obi-Wan blinked, then laughed losing the flow entirely of the kata. "You have been around Rill too much." Stopping as well, Jess smiled back. "Well, you're the one who kept telling me I needed to work on my humor." "Indeed. I'll have to be on my guard from here on out. She -- I just said indeed again, didn't I?" He cocked his head at Jess.

"It appears that you aren't the only one who is changing around here." "You do seem to be rubbing off on each other."

He couldn't resist. With a wicked smile he responded, "Among other things, yes." Jess made a face. "I don't need any of the details." But the knight's eyes were still spa rkling with humor. "Oh, I wasn't about to share. I certainly don't need any detail about your love life, but it was such a straight line..." Obi-Wan

grinned. "So, what brings you out so early?" The humor faded. "Was up with the initiates. Some of the little ones are still having nightmares." "Qui-Gon and I will sit with them tonight. I know you've done it for the last three. My master can tell some wonderful

stories." The smiled faded from his own face. "It's not like we'll be sleeping anyway." "I would be grateful. I find I am quite enjoying interacting with the children, but..."

"But a night doing something else would be a blessing. I understand completely. At least my crèche time was done traditionally during my padawan days, though it was nothing like this." He began the third form where they left off. "What are they dreaming about?"

"The attack. What else?"

"Anything in particular?" He didn't want to ask the leading question, waiting to see if Jess had come to the same conclusions, or the children had pi cked up on it.

"Mostly just reliving the whole thing. Though some..." Jess's voice trailed off, his expression serious. "Some are seeing more. Or should I say 'Seeing'?" The capitalization was clearly heard.

"Either." He stepped through the movements as Je ss mulled that over.

"Some are seeing a figure in black controlling it all. And a planet with two suns. Could be Tatooine..."

"Interesting." Obi-Wan treated himself to his favorite kata, one with lots of aerials. Right before he began he asked. "Anything e lse?"

Jess hesitated. Obi-Wan let it go, trusting Jess to tell him when the knight was sure of the answer. A part of his attention remained on the pensive knight as the fast movements had him covering most of the exercise space at one point or another.

"Obi-Wan?" Jess finally asked, as the kata came to a close. "How did you and Qui-Gon discover this attack in the first place?" "Someone told us it was going to happen." "Someone on the council." "Yes." He unclipped his saber, "Shall we spar or do I continue the forms, Knight Lashar?"

"Spar." Jess faced off. "It's somebody nobody would suspect." "That depends on what you would call a suspect." First blows were traded. A pause in the battle, as both men stepped back for a few seconds. "Mundi." "Probably not for the reasons you think." "I wouldn't presume to guess his reasons."

"I'd be very surprised if you didn't at least speculate. It's the nature of the beast."

Jess nodded and attacked again. Obi-Wan grinned and they lost themselves to the Dance for a while. Both men decided to go full out, really testing each other's reactions. It was different than sparring with Qui-Gon; he had no accessibility to Jess' thoughts, Obi-Wan had to rely on his instincts and his training to anticipate his moves.

A refreshing change in a lot of ways, a reversion to training back at the temple with whoever was available to spar. With a dangerous glint in his eyes he sped up, wanting to really push himself. They had to be ready for the Sith. He sensed Jess' surprise at the change from sparring to something that was a bit more, but the other knight responded in kind.

"You should take a padawan," Obi-Wan tossed out, along with an overhand parry. "Wha--?" Surprise made Jess almost fumble the countermove. He took advantage of the surprise and pressed his attack. "You know. Padawan. Wears a braid, learns things from his

master. You should have one." Jess recovered enough to press back even if his answer was a bit bewildered still. "But I'm just a knight..." "And how does one become a master, Jess?"

Disengaging from the fight, Jess stepped back. "A padawan deserves a better master than me. You've said it yourself many times, Obi-Wan, my own skills are lacking in some rather important areas."

"Did you know that Qui-Gon said the same thing? In fact, he said that when he took me as his padawan." Obi-Wan turned off his lightsaber and hooked it on his belt. "And he was right. However, I think it turned out all right in the end."

"I..." Jess protested, though Obi-Wan could see he had actually begun considering the idea. "You have a lot to offer as a master, Jess." He got his tunic up off the floor. "In fact..." "What?" "Nothing… never mind, it was idle speculation on my part."

Jess' eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't have started this if you hadn't wanted to tell me. I may have problems with diplomacy, but I'm not stupid. Just tell me what it is you want me to do, instead of playing games."

"Someone else needs tea this morning." He shook his head. "I'm sorry. If you don't see it, then maybe there is nothing to see. I'll leave it alone."

"See what?" Jess practically yelled, exasperated.

"Kae-G'tal!" he yelled back. "And next time I'll leave it to Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan shook his head. "If you'll excuse me, I think it's time I had some breakfast... or something." But Jess reached out to stop him. "Wait. Please." He waited warily. "What?"

"You really think I should ask Kae-G'tal to be my..." Jess's voice trailed off. There was something in his tone and his expression, something very much like anticipation or hope, that made Obi-Wan think that Jess wanted to be talked into this.

"You said no game playing or diplomacy. Fine. Yes, I think you should."

Jess let out a sigh and nodded. "I had thought of asking her... but only in passing. I mean, there's so many others who could teach her better... But if you and Qui-Gon think I should then maybe--"

"Her birthday is three weeks after our return." He spread his hands and shrugged. "I hadn't realized..." Again Jess nodded, this time decisively. "I'll ask her this morning." "Next time I am definitely leaving it up to Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan grinned. "Good luck with her." The other knight's mouth quirked upwards into a smile. "Thanks. I'm probably going to need it."

"No, you won't. It will go fine."

"You better go get that tea now. We've got to be back here in an hour for that demonstration you and Qui-Gon wanted to do."

"Shall I bring you back something?" "That's okay." Jess grinned almost wickedly. "I'm having breakfast with Rill." "Make sure you take some time to eat..." He smiled wide ly. "Food." Jess blushed at that, but his smile remained in place. "I could say the same to you."

"Qui-Gon hasn't moved in three hours. I seriously doubt he'd move all morning if I could get away with letting him sleep." That earned him a raised eyebrow. "The romance is gone?" "Not exactly. Besides, it would take far more than an hour... wouldn't want to be late." Jess laughed at that, then with a wave and a "See you in an hour," he left the room. Obi-Wan debated between going to the mess hall or back to his quarters. Gently he queried along the training and lifebonds

to see if either of them had stirred yet. Anakin was still asleep, but Qui-Gon was stirring, restless without his bondmate's presence. Obi-Wan found himself hurrying back to his quarters and se nt soothing thoughts along the bond, trying to ease the restlessness. Qui-Gon was just waking when he made it back.

He sat on the edge of the bed, running his hand along the arm outside the covers. [Good morning, love.] [Morning,] Qui-Gon replied, turning his arm and grasping Obi-Wan's hand in his own. [You went out.]

[For a bit, but I'm back now.] He leaned down and gave him a kiss. [You could've woke me if you were restless.] Gently chiding, mixed with concern and love.

Obi-Wan smiled and nuzzled closer. [If my being restless didn't wake you, I wasn't going to.]

With a gentle tug, Qui-Gon pulled him down into his arms. [I'm awake now.] [Yes, you are.] He sighed happily. [Still restless?] Nuzzling at his throat. [No.] [Good.]

[Sparred with Jess this morning.] [Oh?] Hands stroked down his back, then slid under his tunic to caress bare skin. [Mmm-hmm.] Relaxing into the gentle massage he stretched out on top of his lifemate. [Talked about stuff.] [Such as?] One hand continued to slide over the skin of his back , the other slipped beneath the waistband of his leggings. [We don't have time this morning, love.] He reached behind himself and tugged Qui-Gon's hand back up. [In order? You.

Mundi. Kae-G'tal.] [We have an hour.] Qui-Gon nuzzled at his throat. [I'm assuming when you say me you mean the Death Reading.]

[We have half an hour, and yes that was most of it.] [Are you all right with it?] The nuzzling turned to nibbling. [Are you trying to seduce me?] He chuckled and kicked off his boots. [I was beginning to wonder if you noticed.] [I noticed. I just figured we should do some of that being together thing, given what you have insisted on later today.]

With a sigh, Qui-Gon stopped nibbling. [If that's what you need love.]

[I don't know what I need.] Obi-Wan pulled away and sat up. [It would certainly be an enjoyable way to spend the next hour, but then just being with you would do that too.]

Qui-Gon sat up and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. [Tell me what is on your mind, love.] He snorted and stared down at the blanket. [You've either heard it all already or know it through the bond. It all comes

down to the fact that I am worried, so I'm finding things to fret about.] A wry grin crossed Obi-Wan's lips. [Perhaps seducing me to take my mind off things was the better plan to begin with.] [Perhaps.] Qui-Gon's hand came up and stroked Obi-Wan's hair. [Or perhaps you need to discuss it whether I know it

already or not.] [And perhaps it is last night's dinner come back to haunt me. You did cook, after all.] Qui-Gon refused to be distracted however. [You're worried about the Death Reading.]

[Yes, and I don't know why it's bothering me so much.] He shrugged. [Can I go fix some tea if we're going to be sitting here?]

[I'll do it.] He felt a kiss dropped to the top of his head and then the presence at his back was gone. Qui-Gon pulled on a pair of sleep pants and headed for the main room. [Try to put your feelings into words. What are you afraid of?]

[Jess told me that some of the children See a person in black and sometimes a world with double suns. We know that eventually this leads back to the Sith.]

The sounds of Qui-Gon making the requested tea drifted back to him. [Yes.] Grimly.

[So the chances of you, being so good at this, being able to take the smallest trace of the Darkness in the being that killed Knight Qovir... and tracking it back are good, right?] [That is the general idea.]

[And what if the Sith doesn't take kindly to someone doing that sort of investigative work?]

[It is a valid concern.] Qui-Gon reappeared in the doorway carrying two cups of tea. He crossed the room and sat beside Obi-Wan, handing him one of the cups.

Obi-Wan turned the cup in his hands, fidgeting with it. [I nearly lost you to the apprentice.] [You brought me back.] [I didn't know I was going to have to ahead of time. As you have lamented to me on more than one occasion it's much

harder to be the one who sits and waits than the one who acts. I get to wait while you take the risk.]

Qui-Gon reached out and brushed the back of his hand against Obi-Wan's cheek. [I know this is hard for you, love. I don't do this lightly. But it must be done. And I am the one with the best chance of success.] [I know. Which is why I have said nothing more against it after the first discussion. It's just that...] He shrugged and gave up

tracking down the nebulous feeling. [It's like a darkness at the corner of my vision. Something hovering and waiting to pounce. I haven't felt like this since the first mission to Naboo.] [Mindful of the future?] [But not at the expense of the moment, I know.]

[That doesn't mean we should ignore your premonition though.] [That's all there is to it. Not much to be mindful of.] [It is something to keep in mind though.] Qui-Gon sighed. [I will be especially careful and wary. And I have you for backup.] [I'll just remind you that there is a bondmate and padawan waiting for you here.] Finally he took a sip of the cooling tea.

[You should dress while I rouse Ani.] Qui-Gon stopped him with a soft touch to his arm, then leaned over and kissed Obi-Wan gently. [I love you.] [Just come back to me.] He handed Qui-Gon the cup and slipped past him.

[Always.]

With iron will Obi-Wan kept walking away from his bondmate. He couldn't protect the man from the dangers of the universe any better than he could protect himself.

[Ani?] There was a sleepy mumble as he crossed the living room. [Padawan, it's time to get up and go to sparring practice.] [... five more minutes...] the boy sleepily sent. [As you wish. I'm sure that Kae-G'tal will be happy to spar with me instead.] He shrugged and Force-lifted his boots out of

the bedroom. There was dead silence for a minute then a plaintive cry of, "I'm up!" came from Anakin's room.

He grinned and teased, "Are you sure?"

He didn't get an answer in words but it was eloquent enough anyway. The sounds of someone struggling around in the dark, then the soft 'Ow' as the light came on amused him all the more. He could remember plenty of days like that, and in fact had them now from time to time. Padawan and master both exited their respective bedrooms about the same time, Qui-Gon looking far more composed that the somewhat rumpled Anakin.

"Good morning Anakin," Qui-Gon greeted the boy. "G'morning Master." Ani yawned and hugged Qui-Gon around the waist. "It's early." "Mornings usually are." The Jedi Master hugged him back. "Breakfast?" Obi-Wan had noticed that lately meals had become an important event in Anakin's daily priorities. "Please," Ani replied, noticeably perking up.

Obi-Wan nodded and headed into the kitchen. "Anything for you, Qui-Gon?"

"Just tea is fine," Qui-Gon replied absently.

"A bit of porridge with sliced fruit for you both then. Sit down."

Ani eagerly obeyed. Qui-Gon did also, but more slowly, sending fond exasperation through their bond.

In a twist of the old joke he sent, [I am not eating for two. You should have something.]

[Yes, General.]

Obi-Wan chuckled and brought out dishes for all of them. Breakfast was rapidly dispensed with and they hied themselves to the practice room and the morning demonstration. Jess was already there, as were the initiates and the ones looking after them, and not a few of the crew not on duty.

"Good morning again, Knight Lashar." He nodded to Rilka and Grewlii, then looked over the assembled children.

They were murmuring among themselves as they watched himself and his bondmate. Obi-Wan caught the occasional stray word, including "General," "Jedi," and even once or twice his name.

Crossing his arms over his chest, he took his measure of the young Jedi. A few were beginning to catch on that he was staring right back at them.

"Good morning to you all. I'm sorry I didn't have the opportunity to meet you all officially before now, but as you know it's been busy. You already know Master Jinn and Padawan Skywalker." He gestured towards the two.

"Before we get started I need to ask of you a few things. May I?" Obi-Wan waited to make sure he had their attention, and if anyone had a question or comment before he started.

There were a few nods, but no one put up a hand or spoke. They weren't going to like this one bit, but it had to be said. "First off I have to say that as a group your level of discipline and behavior are deplorable. You are guests aboard this ship and that was never planned, but that doesn't excuse running through the hallways and causing havoc. The false alarm that you caused woke up the entire crew. In the confusion of finding out what really happened, the enemy could have returned. I cannot condone the risking of so many lives on a whim. You are hereby banned from the bridge and all other essential areas of ship control. This means you will only have access to your quarters, this room, the sim room and the mess hall. If you can behave that might be relaxed, but only if you can behave. Understood?"

No one said a word.

[Their teachers have died and I get to discipline them. I really hate this.] The morose tone of the sending was completely at odds with the tense stance and grim expression.

[It had to be done, love. But there's nothing that says you can't do something else wi th them. This sparring demonstration is a good start.]

"I can't tell if you are angry with me or angry with yourselves. Either way it doesn't matter." He sighed. "On a more pleasant note, we've gotten rush orders back to Coruscant and will be leaving orbit here in the next few hours. Master Yoda also tells me that your trip is being rescheduled and, should you wish it, you'll be back out here before year end."

"Master Jinn and I got you out of bed early this morning so that we could give you a sparring presentation. How many of you were at the competitions last month?"

Most of the hands went up.

"Ah, well then... you've already seen us spar, so it won't be that much of a treat, but it's the best I can offer on short notice."

The murmuring was back now and faces that were intimidated a second before were now full of excitement. It definitely seemed to be a popular offer.

"There is myself, Knight Lashar, Master Jinn, and Padawan Skywalker. Does anyone have a preference on who they want to see spar first?"

One young girl about 10 put up her hand. "Could you and Master Jinn do the kata you did at the competition?" she asked, blushing as she did.

He grinned at her, letting the stern Jedi facade disappear. "You want to see that again?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "As you wish Initiate…?" He waited for her to give her name. "Lantha, sir." "Initiate Lantha. Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan turned to his bondmate. Smiling faintly, Qui-Gon stepped forward, his lightsaber in his hand. It went as smoothly as it had in the competition, if not

a little bit better. The audience of initiates was just as appreciative if not more so, "oohing" and "ahhing" all through their

performance and bursting into enthusiastic applause when they finished. [They are a far more honest crowd,] Obi-Wan said as they took a short bow and went to stand before them. "Any questions?"

[They've yet to acquire other agendas,] Qui-Gon replied as myriad young voices spoke over each other as they all tried to ask questions at once. [Oops. Guess I should have asked them one at a time.]

[I don't think you have to worry about them hating you at any rate, love.] His bondmate's amusement came through loud and clear.

He grinned. [Yes, Master.]

Eventually the children settled down and they spent the next while answering question after question. The questions started to drift into the realm of very personal information, some of which the younger children had no business knowing the answers to. Fortunately, Qui-Gon was able to deflect them back to safer topics. When they started to get restless he asked his bondmate, [So, are we done here?]

[Not quite...] Qui-Gon sounded distracted and Obi-Wan followed his gaze. Jess had walked over to where Kae-G'tal sat and had kneeled down to speak to her. "All right children. One more demonstration and then I have to go do General type things for the rest of the day." Kae-G'tal's mouth fell open in shock and then an incredible joy suffused her features at whatever Jess had said. That's

when Qui-Gon spoke up. "Knight Lashar? Would you and your padawan care to participate?" "I, err... of course." Jess smiled, a bit flustered. "Give us a moment."

"Padawan? Kae? " one of the littler ones asked. "Knewit! Knewit! Knewit!" Two of them turned to the rest. "Pay up." Kae-G'tal was blushing but her eyes shone with happiness and Obi-Wan suspected it would take a lot to wipe the grin off

her face. [That wasn't exactly what I had in mind, Qui-love.] [It wasn't?] The tone was deadpan.

Intertwining their fingers he took a moment to stare at his lifemate, admiring him all over again. [No. But it's definitely easier on my knees...]

"Master Jinn?" Jess asked coming over, Kae-G'tal shadowing him. "My padawan," he paused, clearly savoring the word, "and I were wondering if you and your padawan would consider sparring."

Obi-Wan smiled. "I think that's a fine idea. Padawan Skywalker?" Ani grinned. "Yes, Master," he said, stepping forward. "Knight Lashar and his padawan would like to spar with you and Master Jinn. Acceptable?" "It is, Master."

"Then I'll just get out of the way." He extricated his hand and stepped back.

The four squared off, knight against master, padawan against padawan. The sparring was slow in starting, Ani and Kae-G'tal feeling each other out, and their masters watching them as they themselves fought. All in all a very easy round of sparring. Everyone learning the balances in the new partnership between Kae and Jess.

Obi-Wan remembered the first time he had fought by his master's side, though Qui-Gon had resisted the title at the time. It hadn't been spa rring, it had been in deadly earnest. In that odd time between leaving Coruscant and returning they had fought a number of battles. And dozens in the years since. He wondered how many they would fight with Ani by their sides, how many Jess would fight with Kae-G'tal by his. If what they suspected was right, there would be hundreds of them. That simply living as Jedi would become a battle.

[Life has always been a battle, love.] Qui-Gon's voice came to him even as the fight continued. [We will survive. Because we must.]

He didn't answer because he didn't need to. They would survive and love and live in the Light as best they knew how. Obi-Wan just smiled and watched. The bout ended in a draw as mutual agreement ended it before it could turn heated.

[Are you staying a while, Qui-Gon?]

[Are you?] his bondmate countered.

[I shouldn't,] he said wistfully, looking at the happy children around him. He had one holding onto each hand now, and they were urging him to sit so they could snuggle closer.

Qui-Gon raised one eyebrow. [Shouldn't you?] [I should go oversee our leaving orbit and about a dozen other things.] [The crew knows its job and the other things can wait.] A nod in Qui-Gon's direction and he let himself be tugged downward to sit on the mat. One of the youngest children

promptly crawled into his lap and made himself comfortable. He could almost imagine himself somewhere in the temple. Back in his Jedi uniform and surrounded by initiates, the hum of lightsabers nearby. Between that and the children's faint projection of homesickness, he had a bit of it himself. But then he looked up and caught Qui-Gon's gaze, the blue eyes warm and unshuttered and the feeling faded. As long as he was with Qui-Gon he was home. Qui-Gon was his home.

[Done sparring?] He sent an image of his bondmate sitting behind him, holding him close against his chest. [For the moment.] Qui-Gon walked over, settling himself in the position that Obi-Wan had projected.

[Thank you.] He smiled and slid backwards a little, bringing himself that last little bit closer to his bondmate. [Any time.] The child in Obi-Wan's lap snuggled closer as well. [This is nice.] He laughed ruefully, which made the boy in his lap laugh back, though the boy didn't know why. [I'm feeling

sentimental this morning, aren't I?] [Apparently.] [I wish we could do this more. Always wanted to teach at the Temple...]

[You would be good at it.] The arms around him tightened. [And it won't happen. We are needed elsewhere, doing other things.] [Things will not always be thus.] [I won't ever have time to teach at the Temple.] He shrugged, wistful for a moment before turning his attention outward

again. "So who else had a question?" They spent most of the morning with the initiates and Obi-Wan found the time centering and calming him. He suspected he would need that now. They were in the infirmary, preparing for Qui-Gon to do the Death Reading. Grewllean was, of course, fascinated and worried at the same time. Death Readings weren't that common back on Coruscant. Most Jedi died

in the field and most Healers were far too empathic to be able to do them successfully. So it often fell to the nearest knight in the vicinity to do it and share the memories through a telepath.

That of course, didn't make Obi-Wan feel any better about the whole thing.

He paced back and forth between the chair that Qui-Gon was in and the far side of the medical bay.

[Beloved.] Qui-Gon reached out a hand to him.

He stopped in front of his bondmate and grasped that hand. [You know I don't fret as much when I move, sorry love.]

[I know.] His hand was squeezed tightly. [Shall we begin and get it over with so you can stop fretting?]

[As you wish, love.] He nodded to Grewllean, who went to bring the body into the main room. Another nod to Jess, who locked the door and stood in front of it.

Ani was in their quarters, shield turned on, and with strict orders to stay there until told otherwise. Jess's new padawan was keeping him company. Qui-Gon closed his eyes, breathing deeply, preparing for the reading. Obi-Wan released the anxiety that had been building. He deepened the bond between them, strengthening it yet remaining tuned to everything going on around him.

Grewllean returned and he spoke to Qui-Gon. [It's time.]

Squeezing his hand, Qui-Gon released it and stood, moving over to where the body lay. With one last mental caress to Obi-Wan, he touched the fallen master's shoulder, sending his consciousness out. Obi-Wan felt Qui-Gon's attention slide out into the Force. He grasped tightly onto that consciousness, binding his bondmate to his body and to him. As the reading really got underway he could catch glimpses of what Qui-Gon was seeing. A piece of a face, the wall burning away, one of the other Jedi dying in terror. Then a glimpse of a masked attacker and a blast of... something. A mental Force attack. Whatever it was had immobilized the master for the crucial seconds that had let his attacker strike the mortal blow.

Qui-Gon stiffened as he experienced the man's death with him and Obi-Wan got an even tighter hold on their bond. He began pulling Qui-Gon back. The reading was done, and whatever had killed the other Jedi could be discussed with Qui-Gon here. Then there was something between them...

Something that was surrounding Qui-Gon and trying to pull him away. Trying to sever their bond. Something Dark.

"No," he growled. "Jess…help me."

While tearing away at the Darkness between him and Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan reached a hand out to the knight. Immediately Jess was there, providing an influx of Force strength. At the same time he could feel Qui-Gon struggling, trying to break free of the malevolence that was suffocating him. Diving deep into the bond he let Jess anchor them both as he drew on the Light to burn away the Darkness and bring his soulmate back to him.

[Qui-Gon, come back to me. You promised, beloved.]

He turned the Light between them into a sword in his mind and cut away the Darkness in great swaths. He felt his bondmate pulling more and more into himself, stopping the struggle, stopping the fight. Just as he was beginning to panic, all of his Qui-Gon's strength and soul exploded outwards in a burst of Light. If Obi-Wan had been using a sword, Qui-Gon had just set off a thermal detonator.

A powerful reminder of how much control over the Force a true Jedi Master had.

Obi-Wan pulled Qui-Gon physically back from the body, hopefully breaking any link that might remain between his Qui-Gon and the Dark.

[Qui-Gon?]

[Obi-Wan...] the mental voice was faint and tinged with exhaustion but it was there and untainted.

[Rest, love. I have you.]

Tired blue eyes looked into his for a moment then Qui-Gon nodded, wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan and resting his head on the shorter man's shoulder with a sigh. Obi-Wan felt Jess still feeding them energy and he in turn gave it all to his master. His free hand came to rest on Qui-Gon's head, petting the silky hair under his fingers.

His bondmate pushed back into the caress. [Thank you,] Qui-Gon said, raising his head to look into Obi-Wan's eyes once again. He repeated it out loud, glancing at Jess and adding, "Both of you."

Jess nodded. "Of course, Master Jinn."

Obi-Wan had to ask, "What happened, there at the end?" "I'm not sure... an attack of some kind. I touched..." Qui-Gon shrugged. "Give me some time to sort it out." "Of course." Moving slowly, he got Qui-Gon to sit back down in his chair. He knelt beside it, one hand intertwined with his

mate's, the other stroked along the nubby fabric of the man's leggings. Grewlii was hovering, watchful but not interfering. Qui-Gon raised a hand and stroked Obi-Wan's cheek. [No 'I told you so'?]

[Do I ever tell you that?] He leaned into that caress. [No.] Qui-Gon sighed again, leaning his head against the back of his chair. [I need to rest.] [Here or our quarters? I can Lift you there.] [Our quarters.] He groaned and got to his feet, leaning heavily on Obi-Wan, but standing. [I can walk though.] [You will do no such thing.] He Lifted Qui-Gon into his arms and began to walk. "We'll be back in the morning, Grewlii. He

needs to sleep." [Obi-Wan...]

[Do you really want to hear what I thought about what just happened or do you want to be carried gracefully?] Qui-Gon shut up. "Thought so," he said grimly. [This is so undignified...] [And staggering down the hallway is?]

[I wouldn't have been staggering.] Just as Obi-Wan started to respond to that Qui-Gon added, [You would've held me up.]

[Just as I am holding you up now. And this way we are back to our rooms that much quicker.] He snapped, [Now, I ask you to rest and allow me this, as I would allow you.]

That shut his bondmate up the rest of the way.

Right before they got to their quarters he stopped and let Qui-Gon stand on his own. "No sense in scaring two padawans out of their braids." "I'll endeavor not to stagger too badly." The words were said self-effacingly and with a hint of apology. "Good. No stopping to talk, go straight to bed. I'll be in to help you after I send Kae-G'tal on her way and get Ani started on

dinner." He wasn't going to let up for a moment. If he did Qui-Gon would sense that weakness in him, however well meaning. Obi- Wan needed Qui-Gon well and whole, and whatever he needed to do to accomplish that, he would do.

"Yes, General." In the same self-effacing tone.

Obi-Wan thumbed the commlink open. "Ani, turn off the shield. We're back."

He could feel the shield disappearing and they entered the quarters. A pointed look kept Qui-Gon moving towards the bedroom when it looked like he might stop to speak to the padawans. Both of the children looked confused, but didn't stop the older man. Obi-Wan however, was apparently fair game. They both opened their mouths to speak when he held up his hand. "Not now. All you need know is that everything is fine. Master Jinn is tired and needs his rest. The rest can wait."

Ani sighed but nodded. "Yes, Master."

"Tonight we will discuss it, after dinner. You may both attend... Padawan Kae? That is if your master allows it. Speaking of which, Knight Lashar is awaiting your presence in the medical bay." At her look of panic he added, "He's fine. That's just where we le ft him."

"I better go then." She bowed to Obi-Wan and then ran out of the quarters.

"Ani?" He looked at the boy. "Could you help me with something?"

"Anything. What do you need?" "Two things. One, could you start dinner while I get Qui-Gon settled for his rest?" He could see Ani visibly struggling with the urge to ask what happened again. "Of course. What's the other thing?" "Come in and join us. Help me cushion him from the shock. Qui-Gon needs both of us close while he recovers."

Ani nodded. "It was very bad then?" he asked tentatively.

"It was. I only ask that you not dwell on it now, with him. Later is fine, but now he needs..." Obi-Wan's voice trailed away for a moment as he tried to put his feelings into words. "Our love and Light. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master. Go on. I'll bring some tea in after I start the food then." "Thank you, Ani." He hugged the boy tightly. Releasing him, he turned and stepped into the bedroom. Already the lights were turned down low. [Beloved?] Qui-Gon was already stretched out on top of the bed, still completely clothed. There was no answer to his call, so he stepped

closer and began unbuckling the boots without another word. [Could do that myself, but thanks,] Qui-Gon mumbled half grumpily, half gratefully.

"I'm sure you could," he murmured. "But you didn't because I asked you not to." [Oh, was that the reason?] "Yes. You were afraid of my anger," he said dryly, pulling off one boot and starting on the other. [I am?] He grinned and let his finger run along the bottom of his bondmate's foot. "You should be."

The foot jerked out of his grip and blue eyes glared down at him from the head of the bed. "Told you." Obi-Wan pulled off the second boot, then sat on the edge of the bed to remove his own. [Thought you didn't say that.] "Say what, love?" He ignored the grumpiness, knowing that he was the same way when tired or ill. Standing up, he stripped

of his belt and tunics then moved to the head of the bed. He reached out with one hand. "May I join you?"

[Always.] His hand was grasped and he was pulled down with a strength that belied his bondmate's exhaustion.

[Now... rest for me.] He put Qui-Gon's head on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around him. [Ani will be in with tea shortly.]

[Need to sort out what I Saw...] [Yes.] He let his fingers rub gently across the tense muscles. [There was a cloaked figure... a face...] Frustration made Qui-Gon tense up even more. [Relax. Don't fight it. It always slips away when you chase it.]

His bondmate tried to comply, taking several deep breaths.

Both of his hands slid into Qui-Gon's hair, cupping his head and rubbing gently. [Now, let me see what you see.]

Between one breath and the next Qui-Gon did, and Obi-Wan found himself lost in a maelstrom of pain and dark. Images flashed for split seconds amid the chaos but they were so jumbled and went by so fast he couldn't grasp them. But he had them now to review at their leisure. Even if those brief moments had given him a screaming headache that he quickly hid. [Anything else?]

A light cut through the Darkness and he beheld an image of himself swinging a blinding white saber.

[Besides that, my beloved Qui-Gon.] He brushed a kiss over the shining brown and silver hair. [Then no. Not that I can recall.] He nodded and continued the gentle massage. [Thank you.] Obi-Wan just sent a wave of affection and respect through the bond, appreciating so very much that he still had a lifemate

to harass and boss around. [Is that why you keep me around?]

[No, I keep you around for the hot sex. Now hush.] [I really should--] [Lay here and relax. You've shared the vision with me. I'll remember it, even if you rest. Time enough for reports later.] [But--] [You don't want to stay here with me?]

[I didn't say that.] Non-plussed tone. [Then what is it that you want to do?] He wasn't above blackmailing the man. Qui-Gon glared at him, but his arms wrapped around Obi-Wan tightly. [Blackmail isn't nice, love.] [Fine. I've asked nicely. I've ordered. I've flat out dictated to you, and still you argue. Do what you like.] The arms around him tightened even more. [Am I moving?]

[You better not. I'll have to pout next and that exhausts my repertoire.] [You could always seduce me.] [No.] Qui-Gon lifted an eyebrow. [No?]

[No.] And at that moment the door opened, Ani entering with a tea tray. [Later perhaps.] [I will hold you to that.] He paused. [And hold other things as well.] [You will rest first.] He was adamant. "Thank you, Ani." "You're welcome." The boy handed Obi-Wan the tray and turned hesitantly to Qui-Gon. "I'm all right, Ani," Qui-Gon told the boy softly before he could speak.

"Are you truly? You look tired." the boy observed as he climbed onto the bed, settling to the other side of Obi-Wan so he might look at both his masters.

"Truly. Perhaps not up to sparring right now, but I'm fine." "Good." Ani reached out and patted Qui-Gon on the arm, a surge of energy going from the padawan to his master.

"Thank you." Obi-Wan sipped at his tea. "Now why don't you tell us what you and Padawan G'Tal talked about..."

Obi-Wan was swimming in darkness, drowning in it. He awoke gasping and covered in sweat. Staring at the dim room with blind eyes. Reaching out he turned the lamp to a low setting, enough to banish the shadows in the corners, then turned to Qui-Gon. The Jedi Master was still asleep, obviously caught up in the nightmare that Obi-Wan had just escaped from.

He called with mind and voice to Qui-Gon trying to wake him. One hand reached out blindly and he captured it, holding tightly. Whispering reassuring words he tried continuously to wake him. If this was a dream borne of the Dark that Qui-Gon had touched earlier he needed to be awoken. The few seconds it took to do seemed to be endless, but eventually Qui-Gon came awake with a start, a cry of "No!" on his lips.

"Shhh." He scrambled closer, pulling Qui-Gon into his arms. "A dream, beloved."

[Not a dream. No ordinary one at least.] The man remained tense in Obi-Wan's embrace. Obi-Wan felt him reach out along the training bond checking on Ani, only relaxing when he'd confirmed the boy was all right.

"About Ani?" He smoothed back the sleep tangled hair.

[Yes.] Qui-Gon sighed, the sound incredibly weary.

Pushing a rush of warm healing energy into his mate, he tugged Qui-Gon back down in a prone position and wrapped himself around the man. They lay there in silence for long moments before Qui-Gon spoke in a hushed voice. "He's after Anakin."

"Who is?" "The Sith." "I was hoping for a name or a face, love." He sighed. "What does he intend?"

"What else? He is short an apprentice." "Do we need to be on guard here? Back on Coruscant? Where is the attack coming from? Do you know who--" A hand came up and laid a gentle finger against his mouth. "Yes, we should be on our guard, especially on Coruscant.

There's something..." He shook his head in frustration. "I can't grasp it."

A whisper of something came to him. "Lady Skywalker." Qui-Gon stiffened. "Yes." Obi-Wan's admittedly small talent at prescience failed him after that and he lay silent again. Instead he just kept feeding

energy into hi s enervated lifemate. "We had already suspected that she has been compromised in some way..."

[Yes,] he whispered, closing his eyes and shifting to a more comfortable position. "Why can't I see a face?" Frustration made Qui-Gon's voice sharp. It shocked Obi-Wan out of the half doze he had fallen into. [Don't know. Why don't you try closing your eyes and drawing it?

Like the Force visualization exercise...] Qui-Gon sighed. [It's worth a try.] Absently he petted whatever part of his lifemate happened to be under his hands and yawned. [Good. Do you know when

this is supposed to happen?] A hand covered his own. [Soon.]

[ 'kay.] He tugged the blankets up higher, it was getting cold in here. [Anything else?]

[Just one thing.] Qui-Gon kissed him gently, sending ene rgy along their link as he did so. [Don't give me so much of your energy that you deprive yourself.]

[Didn't. Just wanted to make you better, then I was going to sleep.] One last shift so he was laying just so. [Love you.]

He felt another kiss brush his li ps. [Love you too.] He smiled. [Keep that up and sleep will be a long time coming.] [Sleep can wait then.] Qui-Gon's mouth slipped down over his chin to his throat. [Thought you were tired.] He tilted his head back, exposing more of the sensitive skin. [You're the one dozing off.] Taking the invitation, Qui-Gon nuzzled his throat some more.

[The bed is comfortable, you're warm...] He sighed and shivered at the little sparks starting to run through his nervous system.

[You make me very warm indeed.] Qui-Gon shifted positions, rolling Obi-Wan onto his back and settling over him.

Obi-Wan smiled and shifted his hips, aligning their growing erections next to each other. [Do I?]

[Yes. Very warm.] Qui-Gon leaned up on his elbows, staring into Obi-Wan's eyes, swimming in his soul. Obi-Wan in turn dove into Qui-Gon, could see himself through Qui-Gon's eyes. Eyes almost black with rising passion, russet colored hair mussed from sleeping. Qui-Gon rocked his hips downwards and his eyes widened in pleasure, the image supe rimposed in his mind over his bondmate's hungry gaze. [Obi-Wan...]

[Feels so good,] he whispered, pushing up into that hot weight, watching himself flex and twist.

[Yes.] Qui-Gon's head lowered and once again he lavished attention on Obi-Wan's throat, biting and sucking a passion mark into existence. Gasping, Obi-Wan gripped his lover's biceps tightly, lightning lancing through him now at the combination of sensations.

Hands slid over his chest, teasing, caressing. [I want you.] The words were accompanied by another rocking motion of Qui-Gon's hips downwards. [Yours. Always.] He reciprocated the caresses, one finger tugging on the ring ever so slightly.

Qui-Gon moaned, thrusting against him even harder. He moved, pushing Obi-Wan's legs upwards towards his chest and guiding his erection to the entrance to Obi-Wan's body. [Love?]

[Yours.] He hooked his arms under his own knees holding himself open. [I love you.] With that Qui-Gon pushed forward into him in one smooth stroke. [Love you.] The stretched, full feeling as Qui-Gon claimed him again as his chosen lifemate could not be matched. Once again Qui-Gon fell into his eyes as he started to move in a slow easy rhythm calculated to make this last as long as

possible. He rocked with the slow movements, savoring how they touched on every level as they made love. [My love,] Qui-Gon was murmuring, nibbling at Obi-Wan's lips. [My light. My Obi-Wan...] The pleasure was building quickly now.

[Yours, my love. All yours, forever.] He gasped and arched his back.

Qui-Gon bit his throat, hard. Pain and pleasure mingled, the pleasure vastly outweighing the momentary pain as he drew in enough air to yell his beloved's name and came. A second later he heard Qui-Gon groan as he climaxed as well.

"Ooooooh," Obi-Wan said softly a few minutes later, when something besides satiated pleasure filled his mind. Qui-Gon propped himself up on his elbows again, looking down at him. [Couldn't have put it better myself.] Gingerly he let his fingers trace over the gently throbbing teeth marks on his throat. He raised an eyebrow in question at the

possessive mark. [Sorry.] His bondmate didn't sound very contrite however.

[These will still show when we get back to Coruscant. Is that what you had in mind?]

[I'm not sure what I had in mind. It just felt...] Qui-Gon traced a light finger over the mark. [I can heal it if--] [What would be the point of putting it there only to take it away?] Obi-Wan shivered and pulled the hand away. [If it bothers you--] [Only that if you keep insisting on stroking it I will have to ravish you.] He looked up into the faintly troubled blue eyes.

[You've never claimed me so fiercely before.]

Qui-Gon shifted and rolled to the side, breaking the connection of their gazes. [Perhaps my brush with the Dark has affected me more than I thought.] Obi-Wan turned so he might see those eyes again. [Only that you are reaffirming life.]

A hand reached out and caressed his cheek. [You are my life.] [As you are mine.] He smiled. [Now stop brooding. It isn't good for your bondmate.] That earned him a faint smile in return. [As you wish, love.] [Good.] He sat up and peeled the sheet away from his skin. [Oh, ugh.] The smile became less faint. [Shower?]

[Shower, soap, clean sheets... maybe turn the air circulator on high...] Qui-Gon chuckled. [Whatever you want, love.] He grinned and bounced out of the bed. [Thank you! I'll get started on that shower...] Laughter followed him as he crossed the room, a bit of light in the darkness.  
TO: RepublicSpace\\\Coruscant\\\JediTemple\\\Hareina,Creche Master 24,984\\\SeventhMonth FROM: RepublicSpace\\\JediConsularShip D'Ka\\\Kae-G'Tal, Padawan

Beloved Master,

It is my honored pleasure to inform you I have been taken as Padawan Learner to Knight Jess Lashar. As you said so many times the right people have to be matched together and it happened here. Aboard the D'Ka.

Witnessed by the rest of the Initiate Class, half the crewmen, Padawan Skywalker, Knight Kenobi (you never told me he was cute), and Master Jinn. We will enter into a formal contract before the council when we return. In the meantime, I have been given a room off of his quarters, as is proper. He has also cut my hair and I now wear the braid, as the code requires.

Padawan Skywalker and I have spent a lot of time together while our masters do other work. He's been most helpful explaining things to me. I wanted to be the one to tell you, Master Hareina. Thank you for your help over the last few years. Knight Lashar and I will be coming to get my possessions when we return to Coruscant.

In gratitude,

Padawan Kae-G'Tal  
TO: RepublicSpace\\\Coruscant\\\JediTemple\\\Housekeeping \\\24,984\\\SeventhMonth\\\ FROM: RepublicSpace\\\JediConsularShipD'Ka\\\Lashar, Knight

I have taken a padawan and as a result need larger quarters. I'm currently in a one bedroom set of rooms and will need to move to

a two bedroom suite. We'll be returning to the Temple in a week and will need them then. As for location, if quarters could be found in the west wing, I would be grateful.

Sincerely Knight Lashar  
TO: RepublicSpace\\\Coruscant\\\JediTemple\\\Stores \\\24,984\\\SeventhMonth\\\ FROM: RepublicSpace\\\JediConsularShipD'Ka\\\Lashar, Knight

Requisition: One Padawan Starter Kit Human female, size 8 Sincerely Knight Lashar  
TO: RepublicSpace\\\Coruscant\\\JediTemple\\\Room 10000\\\JediCouncil \\\24,984\\\SeventhMonth FROM: RepublicSpace\\\JediConsularShipD'Ka\\\Lashar, Knight

I'd like to announce that I have taken Initiate Kae-G'tal as my Padawan Learner. I request that we be allowed to enter into the formal contract before you when we return to the temple. Sincerely Knight Lashar  
TO: RepublicSpace\\\JediConsularShipD'Ka\\\Lashar, Knight 24,984\\\EighthMonth FROM: RepublicSpace\\\Coruscant\\\JediTemple\\\Yoda, Master

Congratulations Knight Lashar

Have your first Padawan, you do. Much strength and growth will come out of this for both of you, yes. Wish to see you both when you return. Speak to Padawan Kae-G'Tal about what to expect in your service.

Your master is off planet, doing an assignment that Knight Kenobi set out for him. He sends his congratulations as well. Most formal and dry they were, so spare you them I will.

In the meantime, depend on Qui-Gon to see you through the first few weeks. Trained him, I did, so he will be able to teach you well. Forget to water and feed her, you must not. Most important thing about Padawans. Qui-Gon did not feed and water Obi-Wan enough and I feel that this is the cause behind his grumpiness, yes. Water and fed Qui-Gon too much, good balance must be found. Far too tall he is.

Use that as the example to find the balance you need.

Assigned you are, to Padawan-Master orientation. Common title: Proper care and feeding of your padawan. Miss this, you will not. D'Ka will leave without you, should you fail to attend the class as proscribed.

Yoda

PS. Inform Knight Kenobi that he is to attend class as well. I show not that he attended.  
TO: RepublicSpace\\\Coruscant\\\JediTemple\\\Room10000\\\JediCouncil 24,984\\\EighthMonth FROM: JediConsularShipD'Ka\\\Jinn,Master

[You really want to do this in a letter and not in person? Or via holo?] [They will only persist in asking questions I cannot answer.] [All this does is given them time to write them down in a list for when we return.] [I need the distance, love. There is still so much that is jumbled in my mind. Unclear.] **cuddles from behind** [As you wish, my master.]

As stipulated in our last communication, I undertook a death reading on Master Qovir. The results of which are most disturbing.

[Have you had a good night's sleep since then?] [You know the answer to that.] [Wasn't sure if you had woken me every time or not.] [You're usually the one who has to wake me up.] [I've taken myself off the duty roster until we return.] [I'm sorry, love.] [Why? It needed to be done. And I would far rather it be me than anyone else.] [I have to admit so do I.] [So finish this and I'll put you to sleep. Perhaps me watching over you will keep the Darkness away.] [My light.]

The information gleaned about the actual attack was about what was expected. Masked attackers touched by the Dark. The only thing out of the ordinary, if any of this could be considered ordinary, was the fact that the attackers used some kind of Dark side manipulation to knock their opponents off balance long enough to kill them.

[We need to make sure people know about that.] [Indeed. The reading was necessary for that reason if no other.] [I understand.] **nuzzles cheek**

That would be grim enough but the unsettling part happened after, when I was trying to withdraw from the reading. I was attacked. What could only be described as a personification of the Dark surrounded and attempted to cut me off from my body and my anchor.

[Attempted is the right word] **arms tighten** **leans back against Obi-Wan** [It did not reckon with you.] [I hope it has a terrible awful headache that lasts for days.] **chuckles**

Fortunately for me, Obi-Wan was acting as my anchor and he and our bond were strong enough to help pull me out irregardless of the attack. The experience has left me with a jumble of images and impressions that I haven't been fully able to decipher as of yet. What I have deciphered was that the attack was initiated by the Sith.

[They are not going to like that.] [I am not that thrilled about it myself.] [We need more evidence to convince them.] [I doubt they will be convinced by anything less than the Sith dragged in front of them in chains.] [That can be arranged.] [If we can discover his identity.] [You Know him now. We'll find him.] [Yes.]

That is all I can tell you at this time. I am undertaking many different meditations in an effort to make sense of the other information scraps I have gleaned. I will keep you apprised of any further developments. Yours in service Master Qui-Gon Jinn

[Good. That's done.] **nuzzles closer** **sighs** [Yes. For now.] [More meditation or do you want to try and sleep?] **leans back into Obi-Wan's arms once again** [Sleep, I think. It has been a rare commodity these past nights.] [Come stretch out on the bed then, love. I'll give you a massage and ease you to sleep.] [Thank you.]

[You just have to ask, Qui-Gon.] **softly chiding tone** **wry smile** [I know.] **pause, reaches up and takes Obi-Wan's hand** [I'm asking.] **tugs bondmate out of chair** [Rest, and dream of a vacation from all of this.]


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 and the end of the original letters series.

Interlude

\\\24,984\\\Tenth Month Coruscant, Jedi Temple

Qui-Gon finished his afternoon meditation and opened his eyes with a sigh. Three months of trying had brought him no closer to unraveling or understanding the chaotic images he had encountered in his brush with the Dark. He was becoming used to that fact. At least they were no longer haunting his dreams every night. Sleep and he were once again more than nodding acquaintances. Much to his lifemate and his padawan's relief.

They were so relieved in fact that the few nights the dreams did wake him up he didn't tell them. He suspected though that more often than not Obi-Wan knew regardless. It wasn't something that they discussed. In fact, Obi-Wan never spoke of that afternoon if he could help it. It had been relegated to the dark corner where the memory of the battle on Naboo was stored, buried as deeply as could be managed, but still spilling into the light occasionally. He sighed again, wearily. They seemed to collecting such memories.

[You are certainly feeling grim for such a bright day.] Obi-Wan's mindvoice came to him from the other side of the Temple.

[Perhaps,] he responded, feeling his mood lighten at just the touch of him bondmate's thoughts. [Meditation is not necessarily as rejuvenating as it has been.]

[Come play with the toddlers...] The feelings accompanying the suggestion brought a smile to his face. [Enjoying yourself are you?] [Glad I don't have a braid for them to chew on,] was sent to him with a chuckle.

[Advantages to knighthood.] Leaving their quarters, Qui-Gon headed down the corridor towards his bondmate's location. [Yes, though your hair is long enough...] [I will rely on you to rescue me if I get entangled.] [Of course, love. Though I might need rescuing as well--] There was a surprised mental yelp. Qui-Gon chuckled and quickened his pace to join his lover. He got an image of Obi-Wan being over run by the entire class,

two of them sitting on his chest and bouncing. An image that he saw for himself soon enough when he got to the crèche. "Need help?" he asked laconically. Obi-Wan grinned and tugged him in with a Force pull. "He needs cheering up class. Lots of hugs and kisses for my master."

"Yay!" And the swarm descended on him.

Qui-Gon tried to shoot Obi-Wan a glare but it was rather half-hearted as he couldn't keep from smiling at the affection and earnest attention from the children. It also helped that he was standing and none of them came past his waist. Obi-Wan propped himself up on one elbow and brushed the hair out of his eyes. "Greetings Master Jinn. Welcome to Initiate free play."

[Quite different from commanding the D'Ka,] Qui-Gon observed wryly. [Not so different. Just a different sort of herding.] The twinkle was back in Obi-Wan's eyes. [Do they mind you any better?] [Most of the time.] Obi-Wan sat all the way up and promptly had a child in his lap. Qui-Gon gave into the tugging on his hands and sat down so the children could swarm him more efficiently.

[That's the spirit,] Obi-Wan said as he promptly lost view of his lifemate.

Each child made a point of giving him a kiss and a hug, then a chant for a story started. "A story, hm? What would you like to hear?" "Draigons! But no hurty stuff..." "Shall I tell you about the first mission Obi-Wan and I went on?" "Oooooooooh." Almost as a group they scooted closer, little round faces peering up at him.

Qui-Gon smiled and started relating the tale of how he had taken Obi-Wan as his padawan in the first place. More than once he caught his lifemate smiling at him, bemused through the tale. Not that there wasn't the occasional editorial comment, just for his ears.

As he was finishing, the bell rang for lunch and one of the Crèche Masters came to the door. To cries of dismay, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon took their leave.

"Thank you for coming and visiting, Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan said as they made their escape. "Thank you for suggesting it love." He reached out and captured Obi-Wan's hand. "I needed the distraction." "Does that mean I can talk you into coming back tomorrow when finger-painting is scheduled?" Obi-Wan brought their

clasped hands to his lips and kissed each of Qui-Gon's fingertips.

Visions of himself covered in sticky handprints warred with the pleasure he knew it would give his lover if he agreed. "Perhaps," he finally allowed. "You missed when they decided they needed to fix me lunch." Obi-Wan grinned. "It was... interesting." "I am certain it was." He smiled back, enjoying Obi-Wan's pleasure. He only wished that his bondmate had this chance

more often. "It's often enough, love," Obi-Wan answered the unspoken thought. "Just make sure I get to do it from time to time."

[As long as it's within my power.]

[Then I don't see how it's going to be a problem.] His bondmate smiled. "So, what is our plan for the afternoon? I've been tempted with swimming lessons."

"I have lessons as well, with Ani." "Ones I should be there for?" "If you like. Slow saber work mostly."

"Pass up a chance to do saber work?" Obi-Wan snorted. "Of course, I would like to be there. I'll get to ogle you being graceful... and sweaty...."

Qui-Gon lifted an eyebrow.

"On the other hand I could go to the pool and wear that teeny little bathing suit Crèche Master Hareina gifted me with for my naming day."

Resisting the urge to call Crèche Master Hareina a lecher Qui-Gon feigned indifference. "If you wish..." Obi-Wan had obviously been hopi ng for more reaction than that. "As you wish, my master. I'll see you at dinner then." Qui-Gon did not let go of his hand. [Dinner is a long time away.] [Yes, it is.]

[I'd rather see you all afternoon.] [See me all afternoon or see all of me this afternoon?]

The arousal that was still not that far from the surface flared at his bondmate's words. [Both.] He took a deep breath forcing it back down. [I promised Ani...]

[Yes, you did... and it will be far easier to keep that promise if I am elsewhere.]

He sighe d, conceding the point. [This is a rather circular conversation, isn't it?] [Yes.] His mouth quirked up into a half smile. "Shall we try this again? Obi-Wan, would you like to help with Anakin's

lesson this afternoon?" "I would be happy to help with Anakin's lesson, Qui-Gon. Thank you for asking." He nodded. "Good."

"Do we have time for lunch before lessons?" Qui-Gon considered. "A quick one." "Good." He found himself being pushed into a small practice room. "Jedi Master for lunch My favorite." Smiling, Qui-Gon reached out and pulled Obi-Wan into his arms. "Really?" "Yes, really."

Obi-Wan had this rather intriguing sway to his hips as they entered the practice room where Ani was waiting. It was an effort to pull his eyes and mind away from the sight and settle it on his padawan and the lesson.

"Masters!" Ani waved a greeting and stripped off his cloak.

"Afternoon, Padawan," Obi-Wan replied. "Qui-Gon tells me we are in for some slow saber work?" Ani nodded. "Working on control." Qui-Gon frowned as he watched his padawan warm up. "It looks like we need to get you new clothes again. You're growing

out of those." "Yes, Master." Anakin nodded. [I'll order it from stores tonight,] Obi-Wan answered. [Thank you.] "Let's start with the first form."

"Yes, Master," echoed back from two people.

Then the three of them began the first form in almost painful slowness. Usually Qui-Gon was able to lose himself in the motion but he didn't allow himself this time. This time he had to keep his attention on Anakin's performance. There was something definitely off in the boy's movements. Three quarters of the way through Obi-Wan stopped, Ani's lack of focus definitely affecting his kata.

[I know I've been busy lately, but this is new,] his bondmate said to him privately. [Indeed.] "Ani," Qui-Gon called, halting the boy's attempt. "Master?" Ani looked like he was miserable and attempting to hide it. He reached out and lifted Anakin's chin so that the boy met his gaze. "What is troubling you, Padawan?"

"My mother asked me to dinner. Away from the Temple." Alarm bells went off in Qui-Gon's head, as images from the Dark maelstrom flashed through his mind at the words. [Breathe before you scare the boy out of his wits,] Obi-Wan snapped mentally. Outwardly he sighed, "Perhaps we should go

instead. Talk to her."

"I..." Ani looked torn, caught between wanting to accept and what he saw as his filial responsibility.

"It's your choice. Perhaps we can bring her back to our quarters afterwards? Have dessert together?"

Anakin sighed wistfully. "That would be nice." He looked up with eyes that held very little hope. "I don't think it'll happen but it would be nice." A pause and a decisive nod. "All right. I really don't want to face her alone the way she's been talking the last few months."

"What has she been saying?" Obi-Wan glanced over at Qui-Gon, his lifemate clearly wondering what had gone on under his nose.

The boy shrugged. "More of the same of what she was saying in that letter I showed you back on the D'Ka." "You don't have to deal with this yourself, Ani," Qui-Gon remonstrated gently. "Yes, Master." Ani stared down at his boots. Qui-Gon stepped forward, wrapping his arms around the boy.

Ani sighed and sniffed. "I'm sorry, Master. I thought I could fix it." "If it's at all possible, we will fix it. Together." Another nod and a deep sigh as the boy stepped back. "More drills now?" "Are you up to it? We can stop for today if you would rather." "It will be days before we get back to it. I have my practicals in the skyhopper tomorrow and math finals for the next two

days after that." "Well then, perhaps we best continue." Qui-Gon smiled at his padawan. "Is there anything in particular you want to work on, Ani?"

"No, sir. Whatever you want to work on is fine." "I'm offering you the chance to pick the exercise." Qui-Gon smiled and winked. "I'd take advantage of me while you can." "Can I learn part of Sea in Motion? It looks so spiffo when you and Master Obi-Wan do it." That would definitely distract Anakin from his worries. "All right." [Ambi tious, isn't he?] Obi-Wan said as he stepped out of the way.

[Like another padawan of mine I could name.] He began guiding Ani through the opening moves of the kata. Delighted laughter laced Obi-Wan's mental sending. [I waited until I was sixteen to ask, though.] [Three years into your apprenticeship.] [I suppose this means that he will get started on sex and lust that much earlier too?] [One word. Amidala.]

[Get them married, then.] Qui-Gon gently corrected Anakin's stance. [I have no doubt it will come to that eventually.] [A prodigy in many ways,] Obi-Wan said dryly. [Indeed.] [Anything you need me for or can I do my afternoon meditations now?]

He resisted the ever-present urge to keep Obi-Wan by his side. [Go meditate love. This isn't something that needs two teachers.]

[I was going to do them here...] Obi-Wan shrugged.

[That would be acceptable as well,] he replied deceptively mildly.

[I see that Ani isn't the only one not being honest about his wants and needs around here,] Obi-Wan said coolly. Qui-Gon sighed. [I'm sorry love. You know I want you by my side always. But...] [But you haven't found a balance yet.] Obi-Wan scrubbed his fingers through his hair. [Call me when you've finished. I'll

meet you somewhere.]

Suppressing another sigh, he acquiesced. [All right.] Obi-Wan waved goodbye to them both and disappeared out the door. [First a haircut, then the pool...] [Love you.]

[I love you too. And I really wish you would tell me why you can't make up your mind about me being around. It's not as if the Darkness in your dreams is a taint or anything.]

The unsettled feeling Qui-Gon had been experiencing all day seemed to surge more strongly. [I'm sorry, love. Can we talk after I finish with this lesson?]

[You thought my statement earlier was a request?] [I stand corrected.] The worry and uneasiness in his bondmate faded as the physical distance between them grew. With a sigh he turned back

to Anakin who was waiting patiently. "Did you argue about Mother?" "No. This was about something different." He only wishe d he knew for sure what it was himself. "Are we gonna keep going this or do you need to go after him?"

"That will wait." He smiled at the boy. "I promised you a lesson."

Anakin nodded and they began again. An hour later the padawan called a halt. "Third hour? I'm gonna be late for philosophy class!"

Qui-Gon nodded and deactivated his saber. "You did well today, Ani. Come back to our quarters when your class is over and we'll prepare for dinner."

"Yes, Master." And then he was out the door and running down the hallway. Leaving Qui-Gon to go face his bondmate. [You make it sound like going to your doom,] Obi-Wan said with gentle humor.

[Far from it, love. I just...] He trailed off and shook his head. [I'll try to find the words when you are with me again.] [As you wish. Where are we meeting?] He didn't even think about his answer. [Our quarters.] [Fine. I'll bring something to eat for both of us. I've been gifted with more sandwiches and cookies. The children were

concerned I hadn't eaten. Saved me some of their lunch.] Obi-Wan laughed. [And all the vegetables...] Qui-Gon chuckled. [You have made many conquests there, love.]

[Well, I turned down all the requests to wait until they grow up to find someone. I'm afraid you'll get some hard looks the next time you visit.]

[They have impeccable taste.]

[I'll tell them you said so. See you in a few minutes, Qui-Gon.]

He quickly made his way back to their quarters, finding Obi-Wan already there waiting for him. There were no less than half a dozen partial sandwiches wai ting for him on the table. Most had a bite or two out of them already. There was also a much smaller pile of cookies and a truly daunting pile of vegetables.

[Aren't my troops generous?]

[Very,] he replied with a smile. Then he moved across the room and took Obi-Wan into his arms with a sigh.

[Can you tell me what's bothering you now?]

[I will try.] He sat down on the couch, pulling his bondmate with him.

Obi-Wan curled up into his arms, resting his head on Qui-Gon's chest. Bare-footed and out of his cloak, he didn't look any older than the padawan he'd been three years ago. For long moments Qui-Gon just sat there, relishing the feeling of having his bondmate in his arms, letting it steady and settle him for the first time that day. They just breathed in and out together, relaxing and letting the tensions drain out of both of them.

[I needed this,] he admitted softly, nuzzling the top of Obi-Wan's head. [Yes, you did.] [I should've asked for it earlier.]

[Tell me.] His bondmate pulled on the tunic, moving it enough so he could rest his cheek on the warm skin of Qui-Gon's chest.

[It's very nebulous. But ever since my meditation earlier and more intensely since we discussed Shmi, I have just felt... off.] He struggled with the frustration of not being able to explain.

[Hmm. Perhaps she finally intends to do something about Ani. I did a bit of not so legal snooping...] He felt a surge of amusement and admiration for the younger man. [And what did you find?] [Somehow she's saved up a lot of money... and booked passage off world. Tonight.] The unsettled feeling was back stronger than ever and he fought the very unJedilike urge to fidget. [We can't let her alone

with Ani.] [I'm not to going to grace that with a comment.]

[Okay, perhaps that is self-evident.] [Send Ani to Master Yoda.] [Yes. He won't be happy about being left behind though.] Qui-Gon sighed. [But that is the wisest course.] [I fear having to tell him more than anything else.] [It won't be easy.]

[We should take him away from here. And you need out as well.] Just the thought of getting away from all this made Qui-Gon shiver in yearning. [I cannot argue with that, love. But--] [But what? Our last vacation of any sort was... seven years ago... and it was to that desert planet. Why you thought that

was a vacation spot...] [It was a chance to see you wearing very little.] [And rub lotion into my skin. I never guessed, either.] Obi-Wan sighed.

Sensing a touch of regret through their bond Qui-Gon said gently, [Obi-Wan.] He tilted his bondmate's face up to his. [We are together now. That is what is important. And perhaps you are right about the vacation. I would dearly love to rub lotion all over your skin again.]

[I am not going to that arid dust ball unless there is a mission there. How about...] Obi-Wan bit his lip. [Ani wants to visit Naboo.]

[Time to face our demons?] He caressed Obi-Wan's cheek. Obi-Wan dropped his chin and rubbed against his chest again. [Something like that.]

Making the decision before he could talk himself out of it, he said, [I'll make the arrangements before we leave to confront Shmi.]

[Okay.]

[But for now,] he tightened his embrace, [I just want to sit here with you for a while.] His bondmate just snuggled closer and eventually fell asleep.

Both of their commlinks went off simultaneously, waking Obi-Wan with a start. [What? Who?]

Qui-Gon activated his commlink. "Yes?"

"Emergency Jedi Council session. Report to the council chambers at once, Master Jinn."

"Understood." He turned it off and looked worriedly down at his bondmate. [I have a bad feeling about this.]

[Isn't that my line?] Obi-Wan stretched and stood.

[Have a good nap?]

[Yes, first time I've slept well in ages. Where did I put my boots?] Obi-Wan wandered in the direction of the bedroom. [I

certainly can't go barefoot.]

[They're under the table.]

[Oh, that's right. Lunch.] He wandered back and smiled sunnily at his bondmate. [You take such good care of me.]

[Isn't that my line?] Qui-Gon gave him a brief hug and dropped a kiss on the top of his head.

[Oh.] Obi-Wan shrugged and smiled again, tugging on his boots between bites of sandwich.

Qui-Gon smiled back, feeling much more balanced despite the call to the council chambers. Time spent with his bondmate

in his arms had worked wonders.

[You want some?] Obi-Wan held out a cookie.

He started to decline but changed his mind and leaned over, biting the cookie out of Obi-Wan's hand. Obi-Wan grinned and checked his fingers. [Yep, you left them all.] [Come on,] he said, smiling back. [We best hurry.] [Sorry.] Fingers and uniform were dusted for crumbs and they were out the door. [You need to tell Ani something.]

He sighed. [Yes.]

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes then reached out along the training bond. [Padawan?]

[Yes, Master?]

[We have a council meeting to attend and then dinner with your mother if it doesn't run overlong. Spend the evening with

Master Yoda, if you would please.]

[You don't want me to come with you...?]

[Not this time. They haven't told us what is going on yet...]

[We will let you know the situation as soon as we do, Ani,] Qu i-Gon added. [Both with whatever is relevant in the council meeting and with your mother. I promise.]

[Yes, Masters,] came the reluctant reply.

[Thank you, Ani.]

[You can always ask Master Yoda for stories about Qui-Gon when he was a padawan.]

Qui-Gon gave his bondmate a look as they heard Anakin giggle halfheartedly at that.

Obi-Wan just raised an eyebrow and put on an innocent expression. [And Ani, I believe there are some holos. I know I saw a few...]

[Obi-Wan.]

[It may be your only chance, Ani--] Obi-Wan grinned and twisted out of Qui-Gon's easy reach. When they broke contact with Anakin the boy was giggling uncontrollably. [Remember you love me,] his bondmate said, holding up his hands in surrender.

[Always. But perhaps I should show Ani some holos I have of you...] [I thought you showed him all of them already. Goodness knows he's asked about enough of them.] [No. Not all of them.] [I'm afraid to ask which ones...]

Qui-Gon smiled but remained silent. [At least he's diverted from his mother for a little bit.] [Yes. And we have a council meeting to get to.] [We're here.] Obi-Wan pushed open the door and bowed slightly to him. Qui-Gon reached out and clasped Obi-Wan's hand

briefly before they entered. Most of the council was already assembled. They were missing only Mace and Yaddle. Obi-Wan stepped over to Master Yoda's chair and knelt before it. Through the bond Qui-Gon could hear the soft request of his bondmate that Ani spend the

evening with the old master. The bare bones of the explanation were given to his master and there was a nod. Obi-Wan nodded back, then came to claim his seat. [One less thing to worry about.] [It's proving to be a busy afternoon. And I still say these chairs are uncomfortable.] The younger man shifted in his seat.

[The view is spe ctacular though.] [Yes,] Qui-Gon replied looking directly at him. [It is.]

[Qui-Gon...] Obi-Wan's eyes dropped to the floor and his ears pinked. [Love you.] He smiled faintly. [Love you,] came the shy reply and Obi-Wan's eyes were shining with love when a glance was darted his way. Their attention was diverted by the arrival of the last two council members. Mistress Yaddle continued onto her seat, while

Mace stopped in the center of the sunshine lit circular chamber. "I bring a grave matter before the council." [That is not an opening conducive to set minds at ease.] [No, its not.]

"This has been confirmed by Mistress Yaddle in the last hour. It seems there is a traitor on the council. One that has been working with the Hutt, and perhaps even the Sith."

[Uh-oh.] Qui-Gon glanced over at Mundi. [Damn. Damn. Damn. We haven't gotten his daughter off Tatooine yet.] "Personal communications have been intercepted and verified. In fact, this person was responsible for the aborted attack on

the trainee excursion to Dantooine several months ago." [This is not good.] [I wish we had known about this and been able to divert Mace.]

"Knight Mundi, what have you to say for yourself?"

Mundi had paled but his expression remained defiant. "I would say that whatever evidence you might think you have is fabricated. An attempt to discredit me."

"Is it?" Mace asked. "For quite some time you have routinely opposed many of the positions this council has taken. Delaying and in some times preventing actions that hindsight has proven needed to be undertaken. That in itself lends credence to the accusations."

"Everything you just applied to me could just as easily be applied to Knight Kenobi or to Master Qui-Gon." Mundi remained in his seat, the outward epitome of calm.

"Except they haven't been receiving regular communications from a Hutt. And they rescuedthe initiates." "The action would have been far too big. Too hard to hide. They changed their minds and went to fix their own mistake." "Enough!" Yoda said, cowing his former apprentice with a look. "More of this, listen to I will not." "As you wish, Master Yoda." Mace took his seat. [Now what?] Obi-Wan asked.

Before Qui-Gon could answer Yoda got to his feet and walked to the middle of the room, standing at equal distances between his two former apprentices. "Sad news this is, disturbing news. Never easy it is, to see a student fall."

"But Master--" Mundi started to reply and was waved silent.

"Under pressure you were, understand this I do. But understand I do not why you didn't ask for help." Yoda gave him a sad look. "No one of us is alone. Unless forget those who care about us we do."

"You knew?" Ki sighed and stood. "I'll resign from the council gracefully then. I just ask that it stays private until my daughter can be rescued. If she can be..."

"What?" "Master Yoda?" "Ki?"

A babble of voices began to rise in the chamber, the rare sound of chaos in this usually passive room. Only Master Yoda, himself, Obi-Wan and Ki remained silent. Yoda continued his steady regard of his former student; while Mundi had lowered his gaze refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

He looked a beaten man.

[We could go get her out. You've dealt with the Hutt before and we've been to Tatooine,] Obi-Wan spoke softly through the bond.

Qui-Gon nodded. [It looks like we'll be heading for a desert planet after all.] [Ask Master Yoda for the mission.] He timed his words to fall into a lull in the chaos. "Master Yoda." Quiet fell like a curtain. Yoda turned to him. "Yes, Master Qui-Gon?" "Obi-Wan and I request the mission to rescue Mundi's daughter."

Ki's face looked absolutely hopeful for a moment, then crestfallen. "No. They would expect and want that. They wish you gone and that would be handing them your heads on a platter."

Yoda's ears flattened and his stick whacked against the floor hollowly. "Not up to you to decide, Padawan." "It is a risk we are willing to take," Qui-Gon said softly. The old master sighed. "Leave tonight, you will." Qui-Gon nodded. "Thank you, my master." "Knight Mundi, seclusion you will go, until they return. Delay the knowledge of your betrayal of Jedi it will." Yoda continued,

"Council session is now sealed. No speaking of it until I give leave."

One by one the council members left, none of them looking at Mundi as they did so, until only Mundi, Yoda and Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were left.

"Thank you for doing this." Ki stood up and removed his lightsaber. He turned and placed it on his chair. "I won't be needing it while I am in seclusion, will I?"

Yoda regarded him sadly. Ki bowed reverently to the ancient little Jedi, then swept out of the chamber without another word. Qui-Gon watched him go, hearing Mundi's words of months ago ringing through his head. What would he have done if he had been put in the other Jedi's position? What would he have done if it was Obi-Wan being held?

Obi-Wan stood. "If you'll excuse me, Masters. I should arrange transport for dinner."

"I'll come with you," Qui-Gon said quickly. [You don't wish to stay and speak with your master?] He was torn. He did want to speak with Yoda but... [I need to be with you,] he told his bondmate honestly. "Then I will wait." Obi-Wan came over and intertwined their fingers together. [Thank you,] he said quietly, before turning to his master.

"Unexpected this was," Yoda said, still staring at Ki's chair and the lightsaber resting there. "It was inevitable I think," Qui-Gon said. "Timing, very bad. Turn out well, this will not." "We will do all we can to rescue his daughter. If he gets her back, things might turn out all right in spite of all this." "Force go with you." Yoda waved them off. "Hurry you must."

Qui-Gon nodded and turned to go. Obi-Wan bowed and they left the Council chamber. [Are we taking the D'Ka or using something else?]

[If we're trying to sneak the D'Ka is a bit showy.] [The Venturer then.] Naming the fast courier ship he had used in the past. [Yes. After we deal with Shmi.] [Shmi, then pack, then directly to the Venturer. Apparently I was more accurate than I thought about it being a busy

afternoon.] Qui-Gon nodded, his mind already turning to preparations and problems. Uppermost in his mind: what should they do with Ani?

[Jess and Rilka.] [He'll want to come with us.] [Ani can't come. He would be too much of a giveaway to the locals.] [I know. But he isn't going to take it well.] [Then he will just have to grow up and deal with it.]

Qui-Gon gave his bondmate a look.

[Last time I checked being a Jedi wasn't a profession that you got to pick and choose. And I'll remind you of the times you said basically the same thing to me when I was left behind.]

[And I remember the hurt in your eyes when I did.]

[He's been with you three years. Fine. He's still only a twelve year old, and do you really think he would deal well going back to the planet he was enslaved on? He will be a liability. We may have to buy her, Qui-Gon. He thinks too much with his heart, as do you.] Obi-Wan sighed. [And I love you both very much for it, but here it will be a liability. Better hurt him now than lose them both on the mission.]

[I know. But just because it is the only thing to do does not make it any easier.]

[Then you had best explain it to him since my opinions on the matter seem far too blunt for your taste.] [Shmi first. Then I'll talk to Ani while you pack. Agreed?] A soft sigh. [As you wish, Qui-Gon.] Qui-Gon sighed and stopped, reaching out to his bondmate. [I know I'm being difficult, love. I'm sorry. I just...] [Can't shake the Darkness that has ridden you since the Reading of Qovir. I know.]

[And you are bearing the brunt of my restlessness.]

[That is all part of being bonded is it not?] One russet eyebrow cocked upwards. [I deal with your restlessness, you deal with my bad temper.]

He smiled faintly. [Your grumpiness you mean.] [If you prefer to call it that.] A hand gestured down the corridor. "Shall we continue if we are to make our schedule?" [Yes.] As they walked, he reached out for Obi-Wan's hand. A rueful grin and his hand was held again, their fingers

intertwined once more. They had barely a half hour to make it to the restaurant where Ani had said his mother had told

him to meet her and it was a good distance away from the temple. Obi-Wan used his commlink to commandeer a fleet aircar, a rare perk to being a general. They just made it on-time to the meeting.

The moment they walked into the restaurant Qu i-Gon felt it: the swirling eddies, pulsing like a living heart. Darkness.

And it all seemed to be gathered in a vortex around Shmi. The dim lighting did nothing to dispel his sense of foreboding. She frowned and started to get to her feet when she saw them coming. Obi-Wan shifted to his right, and subtly bracketed the table. Short of making a scene, there was no way she could leave.

"Lady Skywalker," Qui-Gon greeted her politely, even as his nerves were screaming "wrong!" over and over.

"Master Jinn, I was expecting my son this evening. Is he with you?" She peered around him, plainly looking for the boy. "Not tonight. I thought we should have a discussion first." "We have nothing to discuss." The conversation was getting some attention from the other denize ns of the establishment, though the Jedi robes seemed to

calm the more nervous among them.

"On the contrary. We have something very important to discuss. Anakin." This time he couldn't totally keep the edge out of his voice. "He will no longer be any concern of yours." She started to get to her feet again, when Obi-Wan put a hand on her arm.

Through the bond he could feel the pain lancing up through his heartmate's arm at the touch of Darkness, but there was no outward sign of it. Instead she sank back into her seat with every indication of having been gently requested to do so. Obi-Wan's soft words did not travel past the edge of the table. Words backed with Force driven suggestion. He and Obi-Wan took the other seats. Qui-Gon looked at the women with Force d enhanced eyes. The Dark swirled over and around her, clinging to her flesh as she moved.

But beneath it, almost smothered, were hints of Shmi's natural Light, her spirit that had been kind and strong enough to raise her son as a slave -- and strong enough to let him go.

Obi-Wan glanced at him, [You keep talking, I'll try and keep the Dark at bay.]

He nodded. "Anakin is our concern because we care for him." "I--" She paused, obviously fighting conflicting impulses. "You are Jedi. Not fit to raise children."

"Why?" Making her think, making her try to justify the impulses she had. "I am his mother. He should be mine to raise." "He should be yours? Like a possession? A slave?" "No more so than he was your padawan." She pointed with her free hand at Obi-Wan, who smiled gently at her. "By his choice," Qui-Gon pointed out. "Can you say the same thing about taking him away?" "You won him in a bet. The noble Jedi who risked the outcome of a race for a being's freedom. He wanted to please you out

of all proportion, even then." "Tell me Shmi, what did Anakin dream of before we came to Tatooine? What did he want to do with his life?" "To be a Jedi. As do most children at one point or another. Especially those whose lives are so limited that they look for any

escape." "Perhaps, but Ani's resolve has never wavered." "I--" Another wavering and for a moment the Darkness around her thinned. "I am leaving with him." "No matter what he wants?" "What he wants is irrelevant." "That," he said pointedly, "is what a master says about a slave. Not a mother about a child." "That all depends on the judgment of the child in question. He's been brain-washed for the last few years. Save the galaxy.

Protect the people. Be a Jedi and be loyal only to the Order." "Save the galaxy? Perhaps. Protect the people? Most definitely. That is part of being a Jedi and I won't apologize for it. But

his loyalty is where it has always been -- to the Light. And as long as that exists all the rest are as natural to him as breathing." "Anakin is coming with me. I've already arranged for a tutor. And I have employment lined up for myself," she stated

proudly, though now her fingers were entwined with Obi-Wan's and she was darting them desperate glances.

"And what will you do if Anakin refuses? Will you force him against his will? Kidnap him?" He reached out for her other hand, steeling himself for the shock of touching the Dark. [Don't.] Obi-Wan's eyes were dark with strain. [It's very near.] "He will come with me if I ask." Her tone staunch. "And if he says no?" [Two together are stronger than one.] "Then I--" Her voice faded away and he reached out and grasped her free hand. The circuit was complete between the three

of them now. Qui-Gon gasped as the taint of the Dark slid across his skin and his soul trying to leave its stain behind. As he had done

when the Dark had been attacking him directly, he searched for his center, for those most precious of feelings and memories, cradling and savoring them, using them to strengthen his resistance, using them to fight back. [Told you not to. I wanted to get some sleep,] Obi-Wan grumbled, but grabbed his hand and held on tightly, the Light side of

the Force being channeled through his bondmate by pure stubborn will. Shmi gasped and slumped forward. "Help..." "Yes," Qui-Gon whispered, then took all his strength, all his love and determination and channeled it outward. The Shadows visibly burned away from her for a long moment. The spirit he had known over a dusty table in Tatooine

shone out of dark brown eyes. Then it vanished again, buried in the dark mist that had overrun her soul. Her hands were jerked out if his reach and the chair flew backwards. "Tell Ani I'm sorry." He got one glimpse of terrified eyes and she was gone... out the back of the restaurant.

"No..." Qui-Gon got halfway out of his seat before collapsing back into it, the expenditure of energy the attempt to free her had cost him having weakened him temporarily.

Obi-Wan looked at him, question clear in his eyes. Should he pursue or stay.

[Go,] he said. [But be careful.]

A nod and his lifemate disappeared in a blur of Jedi enhanced speed. Qui-Gon's mind and spirit went with him. They hadn't done this all that much, so it took a moment for the disorientation to fade. The difference in height and sheer muscle strength were the first things he noticed. Other observations were quickly set aside as he caught sight of Shmi getting into an unmarked diplomatic air car.

Obi-Wan ran after, and Qui-Gon took note of all the details he could of the air car before pulling his consciousness free enough to make a call on his commlink, asking for the car to be stopped. The car disappeared into traffic and Obi-Wan ran out of walkway before long. He could have leaped to the next one, but what was the point?

The car was merging into one of the vast traffic ways. She was gone. Qui-Gon bit back on a curse.

His lifemate didn't bother, though he did keep it on a sub-vocal level as he began the long walk back to the cafe. By the time he got there, Qui-Gon had recovered enough to meet him at the entrance. Obi-Wan immediately pulled him into a hug, a vast wave of energy washed through him, driving out the Dark.

Or at least driving it back. [This hasn't exactly been a day to remember,] he sighed, letting his bondmate hold him up. Obi-Wan leaned back enough so he could see the bright green eyes. [And we sleep shipboard tonight too. No more comfy

pillows.] [I can do without comfy pillows,] Qui-Gon replied, laying a hand against his bondmate's cheek, [as long as I have you.] [Always.]

They stood like that for long moments before the knowledge of time slipping away from them made Qui-Gon stir. [We best get back to the temple.]

[Yes, Qui-Gon. Any word on the trace?] Obi-Wan didn't seem to hold much hope for catching her. The Fleet car was still waiting for them and they climbed in.

[Nothing.] He leaned his head against the back of the seat wearily. [Not that I expected it to.] [I should have jumped on the air car.] That brought a faint smile to his face. [That would have been very dramatic.] [And you would have fussed for weeks about risking myself.] Obi-Wan grinned back at him in the dim cab.

[Most likely.] [Rest until we get back, love. The day isn't half over yet.] [I should've joined you in your nap earlier.] [Perhaps. Take one now...] Qui-Gon's head was gently guided to Obi-Wan's shoulder and fingers threaded into his hair. He all but purred under the touch, allowing it to lull him to sleep. He woke, stretched out on the couch in their quarters

nearly an hour later. His head was in Obi-Wan's lap and Anakin was watching him from his position cross-legged on the

floor. "Welcome back, Master." "Ani," he replied gravely, then looked up into his bondmate's eyes. [Am I going to hear stories of you carrying me through the hallways again?]

[You went into shock. If you prefer next time I'll just call the healers and have them take you to the infirmary on a stretcher.]

Qui-Gon blinked. As far as he had known, he had just closed his eyes for a short nap... [Shock?] [I couldn't wake you.] Obi-Wan's eyes were dark with worry. [Ani and I had to Heal you into natural sleep.]

[I...] He shook his head and struggled into a sitting position. "Thank you," he said quietly, including Ani in the comment. "Both of you."

"Yes, Master." Anakin nodded solemnly.

"I need to go do some other things for a few minutes, Ani. Would you watch Qui-Gon for me?" Obi-Wan slipped off the couch. [Packing.]

[And I should explain things to Ani. How much did you tell him of what happened?]

[Only that we had a run in with an unsuspecting agent of the Dark and that you would explain.]

[Ah.] He looked at his padawan who was watching him solemnly and squashed the urge to go back to sleep to avoid this

conversation. "Ani, I need to talk to you about some things."

"All right." The boy got up off the floor and sat next to him on the couch. "I'm not going to like this, am I?"

"No. You're not."

"Can you just tell me it? No edging around it?"

Taking a deep breath Qui-Gon respected his padawan's request and tried to do just that. "The agent of the Dark that Obi-Wan and I had a run-in with was Shmi."

"Mom?" Ani's eyes widened. "No. No!"

"I'm sorry Ani."

"No!" Ani crossed his arms over his chest and blinked back his tears.

Qui-Gon pulled him into his embrace, hugging him tightly, pouring all the affection and reassurance he could through the

training bond.

"No." Softly this time, as the rigid form sat within his arms.

"I'm sorry," Qui-Gon repeated softly.

"Now what?" Ani asked finally, when the tears were gone.

"We're searching for her. She's fighting it, Ani , and if... when," he corrected himself, "we find her, we'll help her. We're not

giving up on her." "Bringing her here was bad, wasn't it? She was better off being a slave." Qui-Gon closed his eyes, the words hitting him hard. "I'm sorry," he repeated again. For not protecting Shmi, for putting her

in the line of fire in the first place, for not rescuing her earlier...

[Stop that.] Obi-Wan cut off his internal diatribe. [He can hear you.]

Qui-Gon cut off that train of thought with a guilty start, even if he couldn't stop the feelings.

"She was easy to manipulate, I understand that," Ani was saying. "It's the same thing the council worries about me."

"You are not as vulnerable as they fear. And you are getting less so every day. And your mother is strong. I do not doubt the

Dark is finding controlling her quite a challenge." "Thank you, Master." Another apology was on his lips but he stifled it, instead saying simply, "You are welcome," and hugging the boy more

tightly. Ani just snuggled in, a couple of mute d sniffles showing the boy wasn't over his upset completely.

[Tell him the rest, love.]

[Give him a few more minutes to find his center, first.]

Obi-Wan came out of the bedroom and disappeared out onto the main corridor. [Be back in a few minutes.]

[Should I ask where you're going?]

[In search of fluffy pillows,] was the cryptic reply. He let Obi-Wan go with that, knowing he'd find out soon enough, and turned all his attention back to his padawan.

"What happened in the council meeting?" Qui-Gon sighed. "Mundi was exposed as the one who set up the initiates." "Who told?" "Mace and Yaddle discovered it." "Sheesh, and you couldn't stop them?"

He smiled faintly. "They did not consult with us ahead of time." "Master Mace doesn't listen to others very well, does he?" Chuckling Qui-Gon remarked, "I have noticed that." "You should have Master Yoda talk to him about that." "Perhaps you should mention it to him."

"I will, in my next class with him." "There's more that I have to tell you of the meeting." "Yes, Master." Ani subsided and pulled back. "What else?" Again, respecting his student's preference for plain speaking, Qui-Gon just laid out the facts. "Obi-Wan and I are going to

Tatooine to rescue Mundi's daughter." "And I have to stay here, don't I?"

"Yes." "By myself?" "With Jess and Rilka." "Oh." Ani brightened a little at that. "When do you leave?" "Tonight. Time is of the essence." He looked at Anakin searchingly. "Are you all right?"

"No, but I will be." He smiled at the boy and hugged him again. "Yes. You will be." Obi-Wan came back then, Jess hot on his heels. "Master... we have to go. They intercepted a transmission to the Hutt. We

must hurry." Qui-Gon nodded. "I think we are done here." He looked questioningly at Anakin. "I'll walk you to the landing pad." Anakin nodded decisively and went to grab his cloak. Obi-Wan grabbed their packs while Jess stepped up to him. "We'll watch out for him while you are gone."

"Thank you," Qui-Gon said, heartfelt.

Jess nodded and got out of the way as they headed to the launch pad. Rilka was aboard when they arrived, doing pre-flight. She waved from the cockpit window and lowered the ramp. They headed for it, stopping at the foot to say their farewells. Obi- talking quietly with Anakin for a moment, then handed over a small magcard. Ani's head bobbed up and down enthusiastically as he grasped the card. Then the boy was giving them both tight hugs before he stepped Wan back. Rilka gave them both a peck on the cheek. Jess was content to raise his hand in farewell.

They stepped up the ramp, Obi-Wan continuing on ahead to the cockpit. Qui-Gon paused at the hatch for a moment and waved once before it closed. Then he followed his bondmate forwards. Obi-Wan had a headset on and was talking with Air Control for an outbound spot as he buckled into the seat. [Ready?]

[Yes. Let's go.]

Qui-Gon glanced out the window at those that were staying behind and then resolutely turned away, firmly setting his mind on the mission ahead of them. He turned to the navigation console, setting them up for lightspeed jump while Obi-Wan navigated the local traffic.

Then they were in free space and a blurred moment later, hyperspace.  
TO:\\\RimSpace\\\Tatooine\\\Rksaa\\\ \\\24,984\\\TenthMonth FROM: \\\RepublicSpace\\\Coruscant\\\\*Supressed*

It appears that your suspicions about the reliability of our operative may have been correct. Several councilors have been accessing the records you asked to be flagged. And yesterday the council called a closed door emergency session. Now, Kenobi and Jinn are nowhere to be found.

Neither is Mundi.

I fear we must accept that he has been compromised and act accordingly. The disappearance of Kenobi and Jinn is the most disturbing. I have tried but have been unable to find out any information on where they may have gone. I will keep looking but I don't hold up much hope. They have become extremely adept at covering their tracks. I will also double check that all concrete evidence leading back to you has been destroyed. One can never be too careful.

I remain as always your faithful servant.  
Burst Messages to The Venturer **

Obi-Wan: Another message from somewhere here on Coruscant to Tatooine. Contents encoded. Unable to decipher at this time. ** Message partially deciphered. Might be aware of your arrival. Machine code worm currently has Senate computers down. Suspect

it is related. **

Ani passed his practical. License granted for the skyhopper. Taking Master Yoda up on his first solo flight. Jess taking deep breaths to calm himself. **

More of message deciphered. Your location unknown to them, however they 'fear he has been compromised and (sic) will act accordingly'. ** Flight completed successfully. Only a small dent on the landing pad. Scrape not worthy of medical attention. **

'He' is missing from the temple. Unable to locate him. Message sent to his quarters matches one we have deciphered. Master Yoda searches for him.  
Interlude

"Back to the dust ball," Obi-Wan grumbled as they landed at Mos Eisley.

False transport papers, listing them as freelance scouts, were their undercover identity on this mission. Though scouts were more often considered bounty hunters it gave them the start to the cover they needed. A bonded pair of hunters, though rare, was not unheard of. They headed aft, to where the bags and their 'alternate clothing' was stored.

No Jedi robes for this mission. And definitely no braid to give him away this time.

[That outfit suits you.]

He turned to see his bondmate staring at him with a smile that made the words an understatement.

"The leather is going to be very hot in this environment," he said as he fastened the bottom two buttons of the brown jacket over his bare chest. [You look elegant and dangerously stunning on the other hand.]

Qui-Gon looked down at himself. [It will serve its purpose.]

"As will my outfit."

His bondmate reached out and ran a hand lightly down Obi-Wan's bare chest. "Yes. It will."

Obi-Wan shivered and closed his eyes. "How am I supposed to look dangerous if you keep making me weak in the knees?"

Leaning over, Qui-Gon kissed him gently. [You look very dangerous.]

[You are just humoring me,] he said as he strapped a long serrated blade to the outside of one thigh and a blaster to the opposing hip.

[We can find a dark alley and see if the ambience helps.]

Obi-Wan snorted and began lacing up the matching boots. [If you really want to, I suppose we could go clubbing in these outfits on our real vacation.]

One eyebrow raised elegantly. [If you wear that on our real vacation we won't get out of our room.]

[And this is bad why?] With a sigh he handed his li ghtsaber over to his bondmate. His outfit didn't have anyplace to hide the distinctive weapon. Fingerless gloves over his hands and a pair of dust goggles resting around his throat for later finished off the outfit.

[I never said it was bad.] Qui-Gon slid the lightsaber inside an inner pocket on his jacket, where his own was stored.

[But you want to do something besides ravish me...] He sighed and grinned as he locked down the ship consoles to everything but voiceprint. [I understand.]

[Ravishing you would be quite a pleasant way of spending a vacation.] He followed his bondmate to the hatch.

[Is there anything besides ravishing me to do on this planned vacation?] Gathering up his cloak and slipping it over his shoulders he sighed and leaned in for one last sweet kiss.

[Allowing you to ravish me?]

[Allowing?] One eyebrow raised slightly, then he hit the hatch button and they were sliding into character.

Faces hard and expressionless, but eyes surveying their surroundings, missing nothing, they moved down the ramp as one. The bustling walkways cleared a space around them as they worked their way in and out of rundown drinking establishments, junk shops, and hiring halls.

Information was thin, but they really hadn't expected otherwise. A careful nudge here or there, usually Qui-Gon doing the push while Obi-Wan kept watch. It was a system they had worked out years before and it suited both of their temperaments.

This latest 'deal arranger' might actually have the information they needed. So Obi-Wan was lounging in the doorway, snarling at anyone who even stepped on their side of the street, while his bondmate plied his questions. Qui-Gon was all icy calm, his frigid demeanor as unsettling in its way as Obi-Wan's fiery persona.

The proprietor was not happy that other business was being driven away. Then again, it was clear the sooner he answered the questions, the sooner he could get back to other things. A few more minutes haggling and they had the information they needed to find Ki's daughter. Obi-Wan felt a quiet thrill of triumph at that, both his own and his bondmate's. One giant step closer to completing their mission.

[Transport?] He gestured to the speeder left in the alley. [It will do.] [I'll secure it.]

Qui-Gon nodded and then moved to the mouth of the alley to keep a watch out. A slim toolkit came out of the seam of the jacket, and Obi-Wan was leaning over the control yoke, bypassing the failsafe. Ten seconds later, the engine hummed to life and he was gliding the speeder forward to pick up Qui-Gon.

[I think you just broke your own record,] Qui-Gon observed as he climbed in beside him. [I was inspired.] He let the smallest of smiles cross his face for a moment. [And inspiring.] A hand reached over and briefly clasped his own. [Ten clicks north, right?] [Yes.]

Obi-Wan turned the speeder in that direction and they were off. He poured on the speed, red-lining the over-tuned engine. [How are we going to do this? Buy her as a pleasure slave or what? Cook? Serving girl?]

[Somehow I don't think it's going to be that easy. Rksaa is not going to casually sell his leverage.] [I meant enough to get in the door. I fully expect that we will have to kill most of them and run from the rest.] [I was thinking more along the lines of waiting till dark and sneaking in.] [We don't have that much time.] He sighed and rubbed the grit out of one eye. [At least I don't think so.] Qui-Gon looked at him for a moment then nodded. [We will do it your way.]

[I...] He paused. [It's not a true foreseeing, just this itch in the back of my head.] [That is good enough for me, love. Your itches are often better than others' full out premonitions.]

Obi-Wan nodded and pushed the engine for another miniscule increase in speed.

It was late afternoon when they reached the Hutt's stronghold, the lower of the two suns just touching the horizon. [It ended up being after dark anyway.] Tentatively, he reached out with his Force sense. There was something... off... about the place. He glanced at his bondmate, Qui-Gon was staring at the building rising out of

the ground ahead of them. [You sense it too, Obi-Wan?]

[Your touch is far more sensitive than mine, but yes. Some sort of odd shielding, and... not Darkness... but... Grayness?] He fumbled for a word to describe it. [Yes. Not immoral so much as amoral.] [I can't feel her at all, can you?]

Qui-Gon frowned and Obi-Wan could sense him reaching out even more, sending his probes deeper, past the surface. [Found her.]

Obi-Wan reached out and touched his lifemate. [Where?]

[Close to the middle of the stronghold. I can find her when we get inside.] When, not if. Qui-Gon wasn't even contemplating the possibility of failure.

[Shall we?] In response Qui-Gon slid from the speeder and started for the stronghold's door. [Are we even going to try and talk to anyone?] An eyebrow was raised in his direction.

[That means no?] [That means no.] [Yes, Master.] He held his hand out for his 'saber, not quite having the nerve in Qui-Gon's current mood to reach in and

frisk his lifemate for it. His bondmate handed it over, his hand lingering when it touched Obi-Wan's fingers. [Love you.]

Qui-Gon leaned over at that and kissed him once, briefly but hard. [Love you, too.]

They advanced on the building. The first two guards were easy to get past. One wave of the hand and they were in. He followed Qui-Gon down the labyrinthine corridors as the older man moved through them at a brisk pace. Their good luck ran out as they reached the slave quarters. The guards were far more alert here.

Qui-Gon didn't pause, walking right up to the guards at the entrance. Obi-Wan shifted left, going to cover the right guard... take him out more likely. The confident stance they used fooled the two beings in greasy uniforms right to the last moment. And then it was too late, because his saber was through the man's brain. Ignited and held to the guard's ear, it took but a moment to end his life.

Before the body had hit the ground he had spun and charged the guards standing at the other end of the corridor, knowing his bondmate was doing the same. Time seemed to slow down around him. He looked back to see Qui-Gon pause in his rush in front of one of the cells. That must be where she was.

With one glance and a small surge of the Force, Qui-Gon deactivated the lock and opened the door. Obi-Wan kept everyone busy at the far end, hopefully buying them the time they would need to get out of here.

[Obi-Wan.]

He glanced back and saw Qui-Gon standing in the doorway, his lightsaber in one hand, his other wrapped around a young woman's waist. Mundi's daughter.

[Carry her, I'll cover you.]

Qui-Gon sent his agreement and swept the girl up into his arms as they began to head for the exit. Sparring was nothing compared to this. Everything began to blur together behind the sea green of his blade. Qui-Gon followed behind him as they made it out the door, then dodged around him and ran for the speeder as he did a holding action in the doorway.

When he heard the engines of the speeder roar to life he broke and ran himself. He pulled the blaster and scattered some shots behind him to slow down the pursuit. [Go! Get some distance. That junk heap won't be able to outrun anything.]

[Obi-Wan...] Qui-Gon started to protest then bit it off with a curse and gunned the engine shooting away. Leaving Obi-Wan behind. He could feel Qui-Gon's anger at being forced to do so clearly.

With their target safe and out of range, he put his head down and ran. He veered slightly, heading for the rocky canyons that would give a place to hide should worse come to worst.

[I will meet you there,] came Qui-Gon's reassurance.

A blaster shot hit the sand in front of him, only that little itch that his bondmate was so fond of saving him from a hit. He sent reassurance and a very fervent wish for his bondmate to be there. He got back Qui-Gon's determination to do so.

So far Jedi speed had saved him and had definitely diverted pursuit away from Qui-Gon and Jisha. Pursuit that was going to catch him fairly soon if he didn't make those canyons. Drawing heavily on the Force around him, and some on his lifebonded, he dove over the edge of a small cliff and somersaulted to his feet. A fancy move that would be useful for once, he ruefully admitted very quietly to himself.

[Just stay in one piece, no matter what moves it takes.]

[I've already been scorched once in the last year, I have no wish to repeat the experience,] he spared a moment to send to Qui-Gon before dashing around a turn and dodging a few bolts.

[Good.] He also received mental directions to where his bondmate was waiting with the speeder.

Thinking very quietly to himself that Qui-Gon had a rather high expectation of him, Obi-Wan inhaled deeply, centered in the Force and ran again. Instead of sand under his feet it was small rocks and boulders, better cover but not the best running surface. He could feel Qui-Gon in the back of his mind, watching, supporting, feeding extra energy if he needed it. As with him as he could be without being physically at his side.

The foot pursuit was tracking him from the canyon rim, but weren't able to keep up. No doubt mechanical pursuit would be after them by the time they made it to the spaceport.

A long dash down the last switchback that he recognized from Qui-Gon's sending, and the speeder was in sight. Nearly hidden under a dark overhang, only the glint of metal and Qui-Gon's glow in the Force gave it away.

His bondmate's surge of relief at his appearance poured through the bond, almost as comforting as a physical embrace. Which he was sure he would've gotten as well, if they had had the time. A quick hop and he was in the backseat. Gently, he rested his hand on the arc of his bondmate's shoulder. [Go, love.]

The speeder peeled out into the night before the words were completed. For a moment he let himself lean forward and rest his head against Qui-Gon's broad back, getting his wind back. Then he turned around and pulled out the blaster again, keeping watch on the rear arc for any pursuit.

Thanks to luck, the Force, or Qui-Gon's driving they made it back to the city without any further entanglements. [Dump the speeder and take an air taxi, or ride it all the way to the docking bay?]

[It will be faster to take it to the ship. Speed is still of the essence. We must get offplanet.]

[And we may get stopped by the local constabulary.... Bay 94 is pretty far in.]

[If we do we will deal with it.]

[I'll just hush and watch for the Rksaa then.]

A wordless caress and then Qui-Gon's attention turned fully back to his driving. Apparently whatever gods looked after the folk here were still looking out for them. Folk or fools, either way they made it back to the ship.

Leaving Qui-Gon to bring Jisha, Obi-Wan started takeoff procedures. It didn't take long before he got the signal from Qui-Gon that the hatch was sealed and they were ready for take off. [Go!]

With a silent apology to everyone the y had duped or whose property they had damaged, he blew the docking clamps off and lifted for free space. One hand came out and slapped the auto send button on the communicator. A message back to Corsucant that everything had gone as planned. Another button and they were ready for lightspeed. [Clear to jump?]

[Yes. Go.]

He nodded out of long habit, and then they were gone. Now to meet the girl they had risked their skins for. She was sitting huddled in the small living section, Qui-Gon sitting nearby.

[Qui-Gon?] [Gently, love. She's been through a lot.] [Maybe if we got out of these ridiculous outfits and back into uniform that would help,] he sent as he drew out the small

toolkit again. "Shall I remove that collar around your neck, Lady Jisha?" She looked up, expression blank, but with a glimmer in her eyes that looked suspiciously like hope. "My name is Obi-Wan." He stopped and went to one knee. "May I?" Slowly, her eyes never leaving his face, she nodded. Careful not to touch her skin unless he absolutely had to, he began

picking the tricky lock.

"We've come to take you home," Obi-Wan said softly. "H-home?" The word was trembling and barely a whisper. "Yes," Qui-Gon confirmed gently. He had went and got a blanket which he draped around her shoulders. "Forgive us the clothing, Lady. We are Jedi, sent to rescue you on behalf of your father." One more twist and the collar

popped open. "My father?" she repeated, one hand raising to touch her throat where the collar had rested. "Do you remember him?" Obi-Wan tossed the collar into the recycler. A grinding sound came from it, clearly destroying the

device. "I..."

"It is all right," Qui-Gon reassured her. "Take it slowly."

Obi-Wan sat cross-legged on the floor and began removing his extraneous weapons, putting them away in a locker. "Would you like some soup? Desert nights and space travel always make me cold."

"I think we could all use some nourishment. Soup sounds wonderful, love." He nodded and stripped off boots. "Tea as well?" "Tea would be very welcome."

"And for you, Lady Jisha?" It took a moment but finally, softly, she said, "Please." Another nod and he stood carefully in the cramped space. "Soup and tea coming right up. And I think we still have a bit of

honey to sweeten the tea with."

Qui-Gon followed him into the box that served as the ship's kitchen, his arms going around Obi-Wan's waist. Obi-Wan went boneless from the waist up, relaxing into his bondmate. A wordless purr escaped him as those arms tightened. A kiss was dropped on the top of his head. [You scared me.] [I didn't even get a scratch,] he protested. [Though a massage later...]

[You have but to ask.] Qui-Gon hugged him even tighter.

[Consider yourself asked.] Obi-Wan patted the hands wrapped his torso. He let his eyes drift closed partway as he flagrantly used the Force to start dinner.

[Showing off?]

[No. Your embrace is far too loving and comfortable to leave.]

Things were floating onto a tray now. Three cups, tea, honey, spoons, they were just waiting on the soup to finish heating up so they could eat.

[You could use the Force to speed its heating, you know,] Qui-Gon mentioned idly. [True, but I want another moment of you to myself.] [We could use the Force to make it heat more slowly.]

[I don't want to leave Jisha alone that long.] His mate gave him a gentle kiss on the neck, reassuring him that he had not been --entirely --serious. [Later though...] Obi-Wan let the thought trail off. [Yes.] Another kiss. [Later.] [I always wanted to try something in a pilot's chair.] He grinned and twisted his head around enough to beg a kiss.

[I think that can be arranged.]

There was a throat clearing behind them. Standing up slightly on his toes he could see Jisha peering back at him. "Almost ready, lady."

The girl was staring at the dishes that Obi-Wan had floated over. "My..." She cleared her throat and started again, her voice stronger. "My... father used to do that."

"Does it bother you?" he said, turning back to the kitchen. Qui-Gon loosened his grip enough that he could reach for things with his hands instead.

She shook her head. "It used to make me... laugh. That's why he would do it."

"Ah, well. I'm not quite up to juggling them at the moment. Maybe later though..." He picked up the tray. "Now, if both of you would move, we can go eat somewhere sitting down." They ended up back in the tiny common area, eating silently. "We have some clothes for you, and you are welcome to the 'fresher." Obi-Wan said to Jisha as he collected the dishes. Fed

and warm now, perhaps being clean would help lull her into sleep. Give her time to start adjusting back to life.

Her life of being free again. She nodded. Eyeing them both for a moment before asking timidly, "What's your name?" "Qui-Gon Jinn," Qui-Gon said with a smile. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, both of the Jedi Temple at Coruscant." She frowned, looking like she was trying to access memories long suppressed. "My father spoke of you."

"Probably not well." Obi-Wan chuckled and floated the tray back into the kitchen. "He was usually loud." "Volume is often a part of your father's arguments, yes." Obi-Wan scooted next to his bondmate. That brought the hint of a smile to her face. It wasn't much but it was a start. "So, are you taking the 'fresher first or am I?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I..." She looked at the fresher, but wasn't quite brave enough to demand it for herself first.

He smiled and leaned into Qui-Gon more heavily, "You might want to go first. I'm liable to fall asleep standing up in there." "Oh. Of course. Whatever you want." He pointed to a carrisak on the shelf. "Clean clothes, shampoo, et cetera in there for you." She stood up and went and picked up the sack before heading for the fresher. Just at the door she paused and looked

back. "Thank you," she said shyly before disappearing inside.

"It's like handling a fine glass bi rd," he said softly after she had vanished.

"Yes." Qui-Gon's expression was faintly troubled. "We should've come for her sooner. As soon as we found out."

"There were reasons we did not."

"There are always reasons." He shook his head as if banishing the thoughts. "No matter."

"So... your fussing at me was interrupted earlier. Is there anything left unsaid?"

"Not unsaid. Undone maybe..." Qui-Gon leaned over and kissed him gently.

"Ah, very important." One more slide and he was pressed up against his mate from shoulder to knee.

One hand came up and stroked through his hair, as Qui-Gon kissed him again. Obi-Wan sighed and rested his head in the curve of Qui-Gon's neck. "How are you?"

"I wasn't the one outracing a stronghold's worth of guards."

"No, you were the one carrying a girl through said stronghold."

Qui-Gon smiled wryly. "Touché." He paused before admitting with raw honesty, "I didn't like leaving you behind. I know it

was necessary but..." "We've done it before on missions. I didn't like sending you on without me either, if that helps." "I know. And we did what was needed, and will continue to do so, I have no doubt. I just find it more difficult to let go of it

than I have in the past."

Carefully he stroked the broad chest he was resting on. "I understand. I was merely commiserating with you."

Arms came up and wrapped tightly around him. "Ah. Commiserate away then."

"Hmm," he hummed happily. "Now that I am back in your arms I find it hard to remember."

[You mentioned something about the pilot's chair.]

"Why yes, I believe I did."

"We have a pilot's chair in the cockpit."

"That is the logical place for them." He let his hand slip inside Qui-Gon's tunic.

[Shall we adjourn to the cockpit then?] He could sense Qui-Gon's body tensing slightly as his hand drifte d towards the

nipple ring.

[Yes, I think we should.]

"We are cleared to enter the main docking bay," Obi-Wan said through the headset. [Ki is waiting with Yoda in the Inner Gardens.]

[Good. We can get there without too many people seeing us.]

Qui-Gon sat beside him and Jisha was back in the common area as he brought the Venturer in for a gentle landing on the temple's docking bay.

"Lady Jisha, you need to put the robe I laid out for you on now, please." Hopefully that would further obscure things. [I hope the plan to send them offplanet works. Or the two of them will be trapped here in the Temple for a long, long time.]

[It will work. It has to.]

He kept his other comments on the issue to himself as he shut down the little ship and they prepared to debark. Anakin was bouncing in place, just inside the safe area. It made Obi-Wan smile. "It seems our welcoming committee is pleased to see us."

"Indeed," Qui-Gon said with a smile. The minute the ramp went down, Ani was charging up it. "Masters!" Qui-Gon opened his arms and the boy ran into them. "Anakin. Happy to see us?" "Oh yes, Master Qui-Gon! It's been ages." "I do believe you've grown since we left."

"I need clothes again." Ani grinned and moved over to hug Obi-Wan. "How often have you been needing them? Once a week?" Qui-Gon teased. "Knight Lashar thinks so." Ani shrugged and peeked around looking for their passenger. [She's very shy, Padawan,] Obi-Wan said through the training bond. Jisha appeared in the hatchway, features totally hidden by the cloak she wore.

"Welcome back to the temple." Anakin realized his pose wasn't quite proper and released his Master. He bowed to the young woman.

She came forward hesitantly, a whispered, "Thank you," to Anakin. Obi-Wan offered his arm to her. "Shall we see you to your father then?" She took it and they started down the corridor, Qui-Gon and Anakin following behind. Several subtle checkpoints were passed as they got further and further into the Temple. It was clear that the council was

finally taking the threat of the Sith seriously. It pleased and saddened him at the same time that those precautions were necessary. He spoke softly to her as they walked, not really expecting an answer most of the time. Occasionally she did comment, showing that she did have true memories of the place.

Behind him, he could hear Qui-Gon and Anakin speaking of what had gone on in their absence. A great deal of it seemed to

center on Ani's practicals for his pilot's license. Obi-Wan mentally cringed. Perhaps giving Ani the keycard to the skyhopper had not been the best idea. Qui-Gon was showing remarkable restraint in the face of the stories he was hearing.

[Oops?] he offered cautiously.

[One might say that.] [But he's very happy,] Obi-Wan pointed out. [Which is a good thing,] Qui-Gon conceded, [as long as he stays in one piece.] [I'll limit his flying time from now on. Promise.] They reached the Inner Gardens without incident and went in search of Yoda and Mundi. Jisha broke away from them and

ran in the direction of the box maze. "Father!" The three Jedi followed more slowly, coming upon the others, Jisha already enfolded in her father's arms. He had tears streaming down his face.

Yoda paced towards them, leaving Ki and his daughter in relative privacy. "Well, you are?"

Qui-Gon nodde d. "Yes, Master. And things here...?" "Not good. Two attempts on Mundi, there have been." Frowning Qui-Gon exchanged glances with Obi-Wan. "Inside the temple?" The old master nodded. "Yes, and one on someone who resembled him." "Were the assailants apprehe nded?"

"No. All died rather than be taken." Qui-Gon frowned. "Have you attempted Death Readings?" "All also had phosphor grenades. Very bad this is." Phosphor grenades immolated the body and everything else around it for a two meter radius. Typically you were lucky to

have a pile of ash and maybe some metal left over after one went off. And without a body, a Death Reading was virtually impossible. But not totally. Obi-Wan waited to see if Qui-Gon was going to ask to see what was left.

So he could whap him, argue, and give in all over again. Qui-Gon glanced at him, opened his mouth then closed it without saying anything. Obi-Wan knew Qui-Gon wanted to do this, and actually had a chance of finding something out.

With a very quiet sigh he knelt so he could be eye level with his master's master. "Is there anything that could be used for a Reading?" Yoda hesitated and then said, reluctantly, "Remains we did gather."

"Tomorrow then. Qui-Gon needs to rest and meditate first." Obi-Wan spoke softly. He felt a soft touch on his shoulder and looked up into his bondmate's face. [Thank you.] He nodded and stood. "We'll leave you alone now, Master." Yoda nodded. "Good to have you back it is." "Good to be back. Call if you need anything."

They left at that, silent as they headed for their quarters. "I did not mean to take all of the fun out of our homecoming," Obi-Wan muttered as they entered the room. "You did not," Qui-Gon replied, reaching out for his hand. "Unless you are the one behind the assassination attempts." "Haven't had time, even if I wanted to. Too busy running around the Dune Sea." He squeezed Qui-Gon's fingers for a

moment, then released them. "I'll make some tea," Anakin said, heading to do so, unusually subdued.

"I'll help you." "I will start to unpack," Qu i-Gon said, disappearing into the bedroom after exchanging looks with Obi-Wan. He nodded and began getting out the cups while Ani started the water. "Do you want to talk about it?" Ani shrugged. "Is that a 'I can't believe you offered to let Master Qui-Gon do it and I want to hit you' shrug or is that a 'I don't know what to

say yet, so I'm shrugging' shrug?" That drew a surprised giggle out of the boy, but he quickly sobered again. "The last time Master Qui-Gon did a Death Reading it hurt him. Not physically, but..."

"Well, this is probably going to be worse."

Ani turned stricken eyes on him. "He would have been miserable if I had told him no. You know this." Obi-Wan sighed and leaned against the counter. "He sees it as his duty. I know. But..." "But it's still awful." "Yes. I don't like it when he's hurt. Or when you're hurt." He added the tea to the now boiling water.

"I feel the same way about both of you." Ani stopped and looked up at him. "What can we do?" "Be there for him." Shrugging he rearranged things on the tray. "If you can think of anything..." "I'll tell you." "Fair enough. Why don't you go in and talk to him while I finish off the tea? He missed you quite a bit while we were gone."

That brought a shy smile to Anakin's face. "He did?"

"Yes, he did. Quite frequently. Whenever he could he checked on your progress. Go on... I know he loves talking to you. Qui-Gon is always fond of his padawans."

"That I noticed," Ani said with a grin. "Though I think he's slightly more fond of you." "Fond in a completely different way, Ani." Reaching out he mussed the boy's hair. "Now go." "Yes, Master Obi-Wan." The boy headed into the bedroom where Qui-Gon was unpacking. Almost immediately he could feel Qui-Gon's mood lightening. The tea took a moment more and he went hunting for sweet

biscuits to go with it. Laughter from the bedroom signaled that the subject had been left alone for now.

He got distracted when he went in the refrigeration unit. Besides the cream there was cheese and some fresh bread, and some... chocolate. Not bothering to get any of it out really he began munching directly from the containers.

[Beloved?] Qui-Gon's voice rang in his head.

[Hmm?] He grabbed another wedge of cheese and straightened up. Crackers in one hand, chocolate in the other, he floated the tray off the counter.

[You are going to save enough for the rest of us, aren't you?] [Didn't know you wanted any, love.] He turned back and loaded the tray with food. [And you are the one who is always after me to eat.]

[I got distracted,] he said a tad defensively. [Indeed.] [Apologies.] He floated the tray into the bedroom. [So eat.] He sensed Qui-Gon's smile. [Yes, General.] And then in a more serious tone, [Thank you, love.] [You're welcome.] Sitting down in his chair, he watched as the sun set over this part of Coruscant.

Qui-Gon's presence increased for a moment then retreated as the Jedi Master sensed his desire for privacy. Obi-Wan was just happy Rilka wasn't around. She'd kick him into the next system for brooding like this. As would his bondmate if he continued for too long. Wasn't he entitled to a few minutes though? He certainly wouldn't have time to do it later. Which explained Qui-Gon's diplomatic withdrawal.

Soon enough he got bored with watching the traffic and started half-heartedly working on his model again. It was barely a third finished. He ended up staring back out the window from the worktable instead of his chair. A soft step behind him and a touch to his mind alerted him to his bondmate's presence.

[Finished your tea? I can make more.] Obi-Wan put down the pieces in his hand and turned around.

[Thank you, no. I am fine.] Qui-Gon reached out and caressed his cheek. [Are you?]

[I'm brooding, but you knew that.] [I had noticed, yes.] [It's hard not to. ] With a wry grin he tugged Qui-Gon forward until he could wrap his arms around his bondmate. [Are you ready to talk about it? Or shall I leave you alone a bit longer?]

Inhaling deeply of Qui-Gon's musky scent he said, "Either is fine."

"If the decision is mine, I would rather not leave you alone." The tone was low, reassuring and full of affection, as were the arms that held him.

"Good." Qui-Gon kissed him gently. "You're going to hurt your neck if you keep doing that," Obi-Wan murmured. [Then you'll have to give me a neck rub.] "Yes, Master."

His bondmate's mouth left his and moved down his jaw to his throat, nipping and teasing, even as the beard tickled. "That's not the only way to stop me from brooding, you know." [Perhaps not, but it is my favorite.] [Bedroom then. I have no great urge to be ravaged on Ani's worktable.] Qui-Gon pulled back and looked at him. "No?"

He reached behind him and pulled out the sonic drill. "Definitely no." "That wasn't the kind of drilling I had in mind," Qui-Gon remarked deadpan, eyes sparkling with humor. "I didn't think so. Though... never mind." Standing up, he then began walking towards the bedroom, Qui-Gon slowly

backing up in front of him. His bondmate raised one eyebrow. "Though?" "You don't want to know, and Ani would never forgive me for abusing his tools that way."

"No one will ever accuse you of lacking imagination." "I'll take that as a compliment and continue to stalk you." "Good." He let the door slide shut behind them. "Something was said about massage?"

"So are you ready to talk now?" Obi-Wan rolled over and stared at the ceiling. "Not sure what there is to talk about." "The reading." The stare turned into a glare. "What about it?"

Qui-Gon sighed. "You don't want me to do it."

"No, I don't want to talk about it. There is a very large difference between the two." "You would rather brood." "Why do you want to talk about this?" Deciding he was feeling rather selfish about brooding, he turned his head to look at

his lover's star-limed profile.

"This will affect you as well. Whatever I suffer, so will you." "I knew that when I told Master Yoda yes." Blue eyes bore into his own. "I would spare you that if I could."

"And what kind of bondmate would I be if I let you do that?" Another sigh. "I don't want to hurt you." "How is being yourself going to hurt me? You need to do this and I have to stand by." Qui-Gon just shook his head. "I get your point, love. I really do. I just don't see how either of us can stop being what we are just to prevent hurt to the

other. We can't."

"I know." His hand came up and stroked Obi-Wan's hair. "You should rest." Obi-Wan put a bit of a suggestion behind the words. "You have quite the day tomorrow." "You're not going to start brooding as soon as I do are you?" "I promise not to." "All right then." Qui-Gon's eyes closed. [Love you.]

[Sleep, my Qui-Gon.] He sent reassurance and love through the bond and watched as the older man drifted to sleep.

It was returned sleepily and then Qui-Gon was out. Obi-Wan had promised not to brood. That meant he needed to occupy his mind. Correspondence, sparring or building a model. Or he could curl up and nap with his bondmate. Or watch his bondmate nap. That could be fun. In his sleep Qui-Gon moved closer; even unconscious he sought out his bondmate's presence.

That settled it. Calling a book to hand and turning on a small light he sat up in bed and rested Qui-Gon's head in his lap. He let the hours pass reading, stopping now and then to watch Qui-Gon sleep. His fingers kept finding their way back into his bondmate's hair, stroking it.

Sleepy murmurs of pleasure were his reward, as Qui-Gon practically purred under the touch. It made him smile and plan that kata that Qui-Gon had teased him about. Maybe the Jedi could use a feline combat sequence...

Obi-Wan's attention got drawn out of the intricate movements of the three-quarters planned kata to find blue eyes staring at him.

"And what are you thinking so hard about?" Qui-Gon asked, one side of his mouth turned up. "Indolent felinoids." Qui-Gon's eyebrow went up. "What?" "You don't remember, do you?" "Apparently not. Would you care to enlighten me?"

"Several months ago, when you had loved me into a puddle? And I was purring?" He got a nod after each question. "You teased me about coming up with a new kata. Well, you were purring in your sleep and I felt inspired."

"Indolent felinoids."

"Yes." He bit at his lip. "Too silly?"

He felt his bondmate reading what he had planned out. "Not at all. I would very much like to try this." "So was I thinking too loud or were you dreaming about felinoids and that woke you?" "Neither." "Oh. Good." He paused. "What did?" Qui-Gon leaned up and kissed Obi-Wan gently. [I realized I hadn't spent enough time watching you.]

"Should I go back to reading and plotting so you can?" "You could tell me of your ideas." Tossing the book to the bedside table he scooted down a little. "My ideas are rather fanciful at the moment." Qui-Gon shifted, pulling Obi-Wan to lean against his shoulder. "Tell me?" "Ideas about the kata, or what I would like to do on our delayed vacation..." He sighed and snuggled closer. "I would like to

see more of Naboo when we aren't chased by Federation droids." Obi-Wan let whatever crossed his mind at that moment

spill across the bond, sharing with words and mental images how he would enjoy some leisure time with his beloved. "We should go," Qui-Gon said. "As soon as I finish this Death Reading and we see Mundi and his daughter to safety. Before something else comes up."

"Qui-Gon, you are aware that it's still the middle of the night?"

His bondmate smiled at him. "I didn't mean this moment, love. But as soon as we can." "It's hard to tell with you sometimes." He chuckled, "Perhaps we should both sleep, or would you like to talk some more?" "Much as I am enjoying talking we probably should sleep. Morning will come too soon." "Life was not meant to exist and be happy about it before midday," Obi-Wan murmured. Qui-Gon chuckled. "I never could get you to enjoy mornings."

"Generous application of hot tea with honey usually fixed that." "After an hour or so of grumbling." "And walking into furniture..." he admitted with a rueful smile. "And walls." "Only once!" Obi-Wan protested. "The other time was a door."

His bondmate chuckled again, his affection clear in his expression and through the bond. "It hasn't been as bad since we bonded. I guess your appreciation of mornings has bled over. Some." "There's also the morning sex." "Yes. Slow, warm morning sex." Huskiness crept into his voice. Qui-Gon's voice dropped into a similar register. "It does seem the most efficient way of getting you up before noon."

"Then you should definitely wake me up that way in a couple of hours." He grinned and rolled over, pressing his back up against Qui-Gon's side.

[As you wish.] A kiss was dropped on one shoulder. [Good night, beloved.] "Good night." He waited a moment. "So is it morning yet?" He fell asleep to his bondmate's laughter.

He insisted on the same team of people that had been present last time they had done a death reading be there again. Jess and Grewllean had been pulled from their duties on the D'Ka and had reported to the mortuary vault along with Master Yoda. Instead of a body there were three small onyx boxes, perhaps a meter on a side.

One for each assassin. "All three today?" He turned to Yoda, aghast. "The more time passes the harder it will be," Qui-Gon said quietly. "Too much time may have passed already."

"But three? One kept you from sleeping for months." Hugging himself tightly he let his gaze fall to the floor.

"I am more prepared this time." Hands came and rested on his shoulders, reassuringly.

"Please, just get it done." He gestured with one hand towards the table.

Qui-Gon leaned over and kissed him gently before moving towards the boxes. He reached along the bond, providing the anchor that the Jedi Master would need to do the procedure. Taking a deep breath to center himself, Qui-Gon reached out to begin the reading.

Distantly, he could feel as Qui-Gon let the ashes sift through his fingers. Gritty where small bits of bone had not completely burned away, the rest was a feathery softness that had a negligible physical weight. As Qui-Gon went deeper the physical sensation disappeared from his awareness and likewise from Obi-Wan's. The knight pulled back some, not wanting to go that deep. It wasn't his place to do that today.

Long moments passed as his bondmate probed deep and deeper. Obi-Wan just caught the edges of what he was discovering, but it was enough to assure him that nothing untoward was happening. He got a rising sense of frustration from his bondmate. That was confirmed when Qui-Gon went on to the second box without saying a word. This time went faster, but with nothing more discovered. Qui-Gon's frustration level was even higher as he turned to the third and final box.

Reaching further into the bond Obi-Wan tried to bleed off the frustration and pass along calm. Being upset during a Death Reading was not a conducive state of mind. Qui-Gon acknowledged his efforts with a brief mental caress and began the last reading with a renewed sense of calm.

None of the strong emotions that he had come to associate with the recently dead were present here. Nothing at all. As near as he could tell Qui-Gon might have been digging through the remains of a camp fire. There was no residue of life clinging to those remains. It was long moments before Qui-Gon admitted as much and gave up.

The trance broke and they both opened their eyes to the dimly lit room again. [Nothing?] [Nothing,] Qui-Gon confirmed with a half-weary, half-frustrated sigh. "He was unable to find anything, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan spoke as he gathered Qui-Gon into his embrace. "Not unexpected this is," Yoda replied. "Exceedingly difficult to obtain information from bodies such as these." "Yes, Master." He gently cleaned Qui-Gon's hands of any residue of ash.

"Too much time had passed," Qui-Gon said, voice slightly hoarse. Grewllean stepped forward with a glass of water. "You should rest, Master Jinn." He nodded and sipped at the water. "I will not argue with you Grewlii." [Are you well enough to make it back on your own?] Obi-Wan hated to ask but his prescience was poking at him again. Qui-Gon looked at him sharply. [What is it?]

[Stay here and rest. I just need to talk to Ki.] Frowning, his bondmate acquiesced. [Take Jess with you.] [Of course, just take Grewlii to stay with you until I can come back.]

Eyeing the healer, Qui-Gon remarked dryly, [I doubt I could get rid of her even if I wanted to.]

Obi-Wan grinned. "Jess, come with me please. Grewlii, you stay with Master Jinn." He bowed slightly to Yoda and headed out the door. "What's up?" Jess asked as they headed down the corridor. "We need to check on Ki and his daughter. I think something is going to happen." Jess quickened his pace at that. "You didn't tell Qui-Gon that di d you?"

"Not exactly, no." "Thought so. Otherwise he would've insisted on coming." "Can't wait that long." "That serious?" "My... hunches tend to be short term things. Immediate future." Obi-Wan frowned. "I think it's an attack, but I can't tell."

They reached the gardens then and headed for the place where Mundi and his daughter were hiding. "Circle left," Obi-Wan said softly as he began to step to the right.

Jess nodded and headed towards the left. That nagging sensation increased as Obi-Wan moved towards where he could feel Ki and his daughter. There was someone besides the Jedi in the garden now, he could feel it. Who or whatever it was, was circling closer to Jisha. Obi-Wan moved on an intercept path.

Ahead, the girl and her father came into view, sitting with their heads together talking quietly. Following his instincts he turned his head, searching out the presence he sensed. He sensed movement to the right, matching the presence he had felt. Dressed in a brown robe, but when it gapped open he could see black underneath it instead of white.

"Shield yourself, Mundi!"

Obi-Wan ran towards the would be assassin. The man checked his movements, then turned to face Obi-Wan with something in his hand. A split second before it happened Obi-Wan knew. Not time e nough to do anything, just enough time to feel his stomach clench in horrific anticipation, watching the object leave the assassin's hand and come towards him in a deceptively gentle arc. A part of him cataloged it.

Fragmentation grenade. Everyone but hi m should be okay. Small comfort indeed. He could feel Qui-Gon's horror as his bondmate reached out for him. [Obi-Wan?!] Closing his eyes, he shielded the bond from the pain he knew was coming. Then the world exploded.  
Medical Report on Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi (including effects on his lifemate Master Qui-Gon Jinn) \\\24,984\\\TenthMonth

Knight Kenobi's body is currently suffering from the effects of a fragmentation grenade at close range. After triage onsite in the gardens he was transported to the Medical facility.

His injuries are very critical, indeed we almost lost him several times before we were able to get him into the bacta tank. Only the added stamina provided by the lifebond the patient shares with Master Jinn saved his life at this point.

Master Jinn had to be forcibly sedated so we could put Knight Kenobi in the bacta. Currently Knight Kenobi has not regained consciousness. On the advice of Healer Grewllean we have allowed Master Jinn to stay in the same room with Knight Kenobi. She has made a study of their lifebond and continues to advise us on the case.

Attached are the medical records with the details of the injuries. To summarize: Extensive internal injuries as well as many small cuts and contusions from the flying debris.

Other notes: Knight Kenobi's attacker died at the hands of Knight Lashar. That body is currently in custody of the council.

My dearest Obi-Wan,

I sit here amid the murmurs and beeps in a room that is never truly quiet and am lost in silence. Indeed, I doubt any sound could penetrate this void. I had not been aware of how used I'd come to the constant background noise of your mind, how much I depended on it, needed it.

Not until now, when it's been silenced.

The bright quicksilver that I've relied on to center and strengthen me has dimmed, leaving me adrift. I cling to our bond with everything that is in me, holding on tightly, obsessively. The feeling of your life-force, faint as it may be, is the only thing that is keeping me sane.

It would help if I could touch you, even if it was only to hold your hand. But even that is denied me, fluid and plexi separating us. Are you aware at all? I can't tell. Sometimes I think you are, I can almost sense you thinking, but it never lasts.

Do you know I am here? Or is the distance between us enough to mute my presence for you? Can you feel my pain as I feel yours? Or are you too far away? Please, my love, my Obi-Wan, give me a sign you aren't gone. I need you love, I need you to come back to me.  
TO:\\\RepublicSpace\\\Naboo\\\RoyalPalace\\\QueenAmidala \\\24,984 FROM:\\\RepublicSpace\\\Coruscant\\\JediTemple\\\Skywalker, Padawan

Dear Amidala,

I don't know if you would have heard about it, but Master Obi-Wan has been injured. He's in a bacta tank, but the healers don't know if he will live. Master Qui-Gon is with him, but they won't let me in. I don't know if this means he's going to die and they don't want me to see, or if he isn't and they don't think it's bad enough for me to need to be there. But I'm scared. I can feel through my training bond with Master Qui-Gon how scared he is. If Master Obi-Wan dies, so will Master Qui-Gon.

I don't know who will be my master then. No one has said. I don't want to ask.

I told you about my mother trying to take me away from the Jedi. If I lose my masters, I think I might. Not forever --I still want to be a Jedi more than anything, even being a pilot. But if they die, could I come stay with you for a while?

It isn't that I don't think anyone would have me for a padawan even though a lot of the masters didn't think I should be a Jedi at all. Some of them still think it, but I'm not supposed to know that. But after my masters and my mother, you're the one I like most and I'd rather be with you than even Knight Lashar and Ensign Rilka. Knight Lashar couldn't take me as his padawan anyway, because he has Kae-G'Tal.

**time stamp shows half an hour has elapsed

Knight Lashar just came by and told me the healers think Master Obi-Wan is doing better. His condition is still serious, but they're not as afraid anymore tha t he's going to die. Master Qui-Gon is still afraid, though. I can

feel it though he's trying not to let me. I don't think he really remembers I'm here. I don't mean that in a bad way, he's just so focused on Master Obi-Wan that I don't think he remembers anything else. I suppose I should make sure he's eating and sleeping. I'll go see if the healers will let me in, if I'm going to see him. I'll write again and let you know what happens. Love, Ani  
TO:\\\RepublicSpace\\\Coruscant\\\JediTemple\\\Skywalker, Padawan \\\24,984 FROM:\\\RepublicSpace\\\Naboo\\\RoyalPalace\\\QueenAmidala

Dear Ani, Of course you are welcome to stay with me in whatever event. I am very sorry to hear that Obi-Wan has been injured. Would you like me to come to Coruscant while you wait for news of his recovering? I can leave immediately upon receipt of your reply; simply

let me know. If there is anything I can do, here or there with you, let me know. Amidala  
Interlude

The soft sounds of the ventilator echoed through the room. All the medical machinery that surrounded his lifemate, keeping them apart from each other. Qui-Gon rested a hand against the thick plexi. Obi-Wan floated on the other side of that wall. Still unconscious and still out of his reach in so many ways. The bond was muted, ne arly silent.

The quicksilver brightness had slowed to a sluggish pace. Drugs and distance kept Obi-Wan from waking, but how to convince the healers of that? He had tried reason, explaining it as calmly as he could, he'd tried demanding, had tried everything but physical force.

None of it seemed to work.

And he had learned not to become too agitated or they will drug him as well. He knew that Obi-Wan wanted to come back to him. Knew it in the depths of his soul, their soul. It took nearly five minutes for the two words to travel along the bond. [Want... out.] [Obi-Wan?] Wild hope surged through him as he reached out along the bond with all his strength, eyes fastened on his

beloved's face. [Qui? m'cold.] Obi-Wan's eyes opened partway, heavily clouded with medication. Spinning away from the tank, Qui-Gon barked at the healer on duty, "He's awake! Get him out of there!" Turning back, he

sent, [Stay with me, love.] [C-cold. Hold me?] Unthinkingly Qui-Gon reached out, pressing his hands against the plexi that separated him from his soul. [Soon, Obi-

Wan,] he sent, closing his eyes against the pain of the separation.

Obi-Wan must have sensed his pain. [Sorry... so sorry.] The droid wasn't moving fast enough to suit him. The suspension fluid and bacta seemed to be draining so slowly. Only the knowledge that too quick a transition would be a shock that Obi-Wan's body might not be able to withstand kept him from

urging a faster speed. The moment Obi-Wan was tilted onto the stretcher, Qui-Gon was there, moving out of the way only long enough for the mask to come off. There was a nasty hacking cough the minute the mask was pulled away. Obi-Wan was covered in goo and resembled a half

drowned felinoid. Qui-Gon didn't care. Obi-Wan was alive and awake and weakly reaching out for him. There was only one thing he could do and he did it: he pulled his wet and naked bondmate up and into his arms, enfolding him in a loving embrace.

[My Obi-Wan.] [Yours.] Obi-Wan shivered and huddled closer. [Where were you?] [I've been as close as I was able.] He kissed the top of Obi-Wan's head, ignoring the bitter taste of the bacta residue in the

wet hair. [Too far.] Obi-Wan sounded grumpy. [Why am I wet?] To Qui-Gon that grumbling was music to his ears. [What do you remember?] [Um.] Another rasping cough. [Garden, Ki...] Qui-Gon remained silent, waiting to see how much Obi-Wan recalled. [Assassin, grenade, hurting. Bright lights, you, Grewllean yelling. Blood, my blood.] Weakly his bondmate shivered again

and shifted his head to rest along Qui-Gon's neck.

[Yes.] He tightened his embrace around the younger man, pushing away memories too painful and too vivid to relive right now. [You've been in the bacta tank for four days.] [Oh. I suppose a shower is out of the question then?] Qui-Gon chuckled at that and found himself unable to stop laughing, his fear and relief needing the release. [Qui-Gon, are you laughing at me?] Obi-Wan sounded a little bewildered. [No, love. Of course not.] He was still unable to stop though. The healers came pouring into the room, treated to the sight of him laughing with a naked, wet, and slightly put out patient

in his arms. "Master Jinn, put him down immediately!" the first one into the room ordered as he stepped closer. The thought of being separated from Obi-Wan again was enough to get himself under control.

"No," he said simply. He tightened his arms around his bondmate, even as he felt Obi-Wan clutching him back. "It was not a request. He shouldn't even be out of the bacta yet. Now, put him down and step away." [Beloved, don't let them. Please!] Obi-Wan tightened his grip and Qui-Gon could feel his bondmate reaching for the Force to

shove them back.

[I won't,] he soothed, the words a promise. "No," he repeated, as calmly as he could. "He needs this more than more time in the bacta." Grewlii shoved her way through the crowd. "He's right. The rest of you, get out." She stared at them. "Don't leave the room

and I'll make sure you are left alone. Fair?" "That is acceptable." Qui-Gon did not loosen his hold or relax his stance however.

Grewllean nodded and bullied everyone else out the door. "What else do you need, now that you are literally glued together?" "Nothing," Qui-Gon replied immediately. "I'll be back to check on you and bring food and clothes in an hour." She shut the door and they were alone again. [They gone?] [Yes.] [Good. Make love to me.] Qui-Gon pulled back and stared down into his bondmate's face. "Obi-Wan, your injuries--"

[Go slow, be careful. I just need you.] His bondmate lifted a shaking hand to his cheek trying to caress it. He covered Obi-Wan's hand with his own, pressing his face into it. [I shouldn't...] He leaned over and kissed Obi-Wan gently.

Obi-Wan sighed and closed his eyes. [As you think best, Master.] [...But I can't deny you. Yes, Obi-Wan.] He kissed him again, this time with a little more heat. [Thank you, love.] Obi-Wan smiled. [Is there a bed or are we doing this sitting up?] Qui-Gon shifted his grip and picked him up, carrying him across the room and laying him down on one of the beds set up

for critical patients. Of which Obi-Wan was no longer one, thank the Force. [Mmm, this is nice,] his lover said as they kissed again. [Nice?] Qui-Gon released his mouth and moved to his throat. [After the last four days nice is a definite step up.] Obi-Wan sighed and pressed up against

him. Qui-Gon didn't want to think of the last four days, of the worry and fear that had consumed him. He didn't want to dwell.

He wanted to live in the moment, this moment, where his bondmate was awake and aware and, if not whole, well on his way to being so. [Definitely, bondmate of mine. So take off some of those clothes for me, please.] The tone tried to be teasing, but Qui-Gon

sensed the pain and barely hidden desperation behind it.

[As you wish.] He kissed Obi-Wan once more before straightening and stripping as quickly as possible, acutely aware of his bondmate's eyes on him the whole time. While the rest of Obi-Wan's body might still be catching up, his eyes were warm with passion and love. [You look as

handsome as ever.]

That gaze was pulling him back like a magnet. He joined Obi-Wan on the bed, sighing as skin touched skin and an ache he had ceased to notice was eased. [Yes, love. Ease yourself in me... please.] [Yes.] With that Qui-Gon began a slow exploration of his bondmate, his caresses bordering on the reverent. Obi-Wan hissed softly each time his fingers ran across a new scar, but other than that he didn't move except to stroke Qui-

Gon's hair. Finally locking his gaze on Obi-Wan's, Qui-Gon took his erection into his mouth. "Yes." His bondmate's pupils widened and he gasped softly. [I love you.] [Love you.] Obi-Wan's fingers tightened briefly in his hair and relaxed again. [Feels so good.]

Qui-Gon exploited all his skill and knowledge of his bondmate to give Obi-Wan as much pleasure as he could, feeling it himself through their bond. And it still wasn't enough. He wanted -- needed -- more.

"Ride me." Obi-Wan's voice was harsh with pain. "Obi-Wan..." He wanted to, he couldn't even describe how much, but he wasn't sure if Obi-Wan was up to it. Obi-Wan pulled tightly on his hair, dragging him up his body. "Do it or I will and then you can face down the mob." His resistance crumbled at that and he shifted into position. [Obi-Wan...] Qui-Gon whispered, holding his bondmate's gaze

as he slowly impaled himself on his lover's erection. [Perfect. This is what I need to heal.] He sighed and let his hands slip down to Qui-Gon's hips. [Yes.] It was what he needed too. Slowly he began to move. Obi-Wan tried to raise his hips to speed things up, but stopped

after a stern look.

A hand slid up and began tweaking Qui-Gon's nipple; the ringed one was left alone for the moment. He hissed at the sensation, his movements speeding up involuntarily. [Could hear you as I slept sometimes,] Obi-Wan sent. The admission sent a shudder through his form. [I couldn't tell. I tried... kept trying...] [Heard you. Didn't have the strength to answer. Was so cold.] His bondmate smiled gently.

[Warm now, hot even.]

[Yes,] Qui-Gon replied, leaning over and kissing Obi-Wan with all the feeling he couldn't put into words, [you are definitely that.] [Come for me, Qui-Gon.] His nipple ring was tugged on as his bondmate's other hand grasped his erection, stroking it

firmly. In a rush that was almost painful, Qui-Gon's arousal peaked and overflowed as he surrendered to his climax, the feelings

all the more intense for the awareness that they were shared. Obi-Wan gently pulled him down into his arms, holding his bondmate close, [Feel better now?] [Yes. You?] He kissed Obi-Wan again. [I always feel better when I am with you.] The simple statement resonated deep within Qui-Gon's soul. "Likewise," he whispered huskily.

Qui-Gon smiled as Obi-Wan snuggled back into his arms. Warm, clean and fed, his bondmate was a content man for the most part. So was he, more or less. Having his Obi-Wan back, alive and awake and in his arms had gone a long way to easing the tension and fear he had been feeling.

"You are angry with me." "I was scared for you," Qui-Gon replied, not addressing his bondmate's statement directly. "I wasn't sure about what was going to happen. If I had known..." "You would have done just what you did." Obi-Wan didn't answer that, just closed his eyes and rested. Qui-Gon raised a hand and stroked Obi-Wan's hair, relishing

the soft texture under his fingers. [I'm going to fall asleep if you keep doing that and I don't think I have the energy to purr.] [You need your rest.]

"You're still angry with me, though. I can tell," Obi-Wan muttered sleepily. "You should've told me." The words came out sounding sullen. "So you could be moody for the next twenty years about Jisha being killed because you were too tired to run. No," Obi-Wan

snapped back tiredly. "I didn't tell you. I didn't think I was going to be the primary target either."

"What if the situation had been reversed and I didn't tell you before going off and doing something that almost killed me? How would you feel?" "The way you do now. I just wanted you to admit to it." Obi-Wan patted his chest. "See, that wasn't so hard now was it?" "Not compared to the last four days," he snapped. "Let it all out, love." Carefully Obi-Wan rolled over and rested on his side, pulling a pillow to him and curling around it. Qui-Gon took a deep breath trying to calm himself. "You aren't supposed to calm down. You are supposed to rant at me for being stupid and leaving you alone when I should

have told you. Then I had the bad taste to get blown up and you couldn't do anything about it, but worry for four days. It is

okay to be angry with me, you know." "Do you know what it was like to feel that? To know you could've been dying and not be able to get to you in time?" Qui- Gon's voice trembled as the emotions of four days ago came rushing back.

"Naboo comes to mind." Qui-Gon stiffened, memories of blinding pain and his then-padawan's scream of denial ringing in his ears. "You charged ahead, left me there." One hand came out and hit him hard in the arm. "So, yes I know exactly how it feels,

Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn."

Qui-Gon opened his mouth to say something, another apology perhaps for that long ago pain, but what came out was a snarled, "Then why do that to me? Payback?" "You think me that petty and sadistic?" Obi-Wan turned and glared at him. "Get out." Recoiling, Qui-Gon stared for a long moment and then, with silent grace, he got out of the bed and started for the door, each

step driving an icy blade into his heart. [I can't believe you think I would do that to get even. I love you,] Obi-Wan whispered through the bond. [I love you too.] He stopped just short of the door but didn't turn around. [Why did you say that?] A soft sniffle came from the bed. Qui-Gon trembled and then broke, drawn back to the bed by the quiet sound. He sat on the edge and tentatively reached

out a hand to touch his bondmate on the shoulder. [I'm sorry.] Obi-Wan's hand came out and rested on his leg. [The "payback" remark was out of line. I don't know what made me say that.] Qui-Gon sighed, honesty forcing him to add,

[Yes, I do. I was angry and I... lashed out.] At that moment he had a very clear understanding why anger was often the first step to the Dark Side.

[And to think I wanted you to be angry. Shows how brilliant I am hopped up on pain medication.] Tentatively Qui-Gon exerted pressure on Obi-Wan's shoulder, urging the man to roll over and let him embrace him. Eyes were surreptitiously rubbed and then Obi-Wan was moving. He sat up with the blanket wrapped around him then leaned forward. Qui-Gon closed his arms around him, pulling him in to lean against his chest.

"'m sorry."

"As am I." He sighed, resting his head against the soft hair on top of Obi-Wan's head. "I think we are going to have to talk about this, but later. When we're both not hurting so much." Obi-Wan nodded. "Um... I have a question." "Yes, Obi-Wan?" "Where is Ani?" Qui-Gon smiled. "Staying with Jess and Rilka. They wouldn't let him in here. They almost wouldn't let me in." "I see they failed in keeping you away. I'm glad." Obi-Wan shifted closer. "So bring him here. I'd like to see him." Reaching out along the training bond, Qui-Gon found the boy in his quarters, with Kae-G'tal trying to cheer him up. [Ani?] [Yes, Master? Any news on Master Obi-Wan?] [Why don't you come see for yourself?] [Yes, Master. They will let me in this time?] [We will sneak you in if we have to.] [Thank you, Master. I'll find Grewlii.] "Did you get that?" Qui-Gon asked Obi-Wan after breaking contact with his padawan. "Mostly," Obi-Wan said around a yawn. "You should sleep, love."

"Don't want to move." His bondmate snuggled closer, trapped in the blanket. With some deft movements Qui-Gon managed to get them both lying down on the bed again without Obi-Wan leaving his arms for a second.

"S'nice." Obi-Wan drifted into sleep. Qui-Gon remained awake, watching his bondmate sleep, his hand resting lightly over Obi-Wan's beating heart.

[Come in, Ani,] he sent, unable to get up and go to the door with Obi-Wan still slumbering in his arms. [Yes, Master.] The door slid open and Ani came in on tiptoe. [He's out of the tank!] Qui-Gon smiled. [Yes, he is.] He shifted slightly so that he could hold a hand out to the boy.

Ani took his hand and stepped closer. [He looks pretty good for someone who was blown up.]

[The bacta tank did its job. He's still hurting and weak but he will recover.] Tugging on Ani's hand he pulled him onto the edge of the bed. Ani climbed up, carefully staying away from Obi-Wan. [Good. I don't like it when you hurt.] [We're not very fond of it either.] [Is he gonna wake up?] Ani leaned closer for a moment, then straightened. Qui-Gon could sense his bondmate already reaching for consciousness. [Yes.] "Hmm?" Obi-Wan blinked and opened his eyes. "We have company," Qui-Gon told him, gesturing to Ani.

"Good company?" Slowly Obi-Wan shifted so he could see. "Anakin. Good to see you." Ani smiled tremulously, "You too, Master Obi-Wan." "You okay?" Obi-Wan asked softly. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" the boy replied. "You are welcome to lay down on the other side and snuggle you know." Obi-Wan gesture d to the other side of the wide bed. Anakin hesitated. "I don't want to hurt you..." "I'll tell you. Promise." With exaggerated care, Ani climbed up and gingerly snuggled close to Obi-Wan's side. "Is this okay?" "Perfect. Warm on both sides now," Obi-Wan said sleepily. "I'm glad you're going to be okay," Ani said with heartfelt sincerity. "So am I. Thank you, Padawan." "You should sleep more, love," Qui-Gon said, as he noticed Obi-Wan's eyes beginning to close. "But Ani came to visit me. 's rude." "I don't mind," Anakin quickly said. "Talk more later?" Obi-Wan pried his eyes open again. "Of course Master." Obi-Wan drifted back to sleep and Ani turned to his other Master. "Is he really going to be all right?" Qui-Gon nodded, looking down at the peaceful face of his bondmate. "Yes." [He gets hurt a lot doesn't he?] Ani said mentally, trying to make sure Obi-Wan stayed asleep. [Too often,] Qui-Gon agreed. [He does not think of his own safety while there are others in danger.] [But isn't that what a Jedi is supposed to do? They mentioned that in ethics class. 'One of your responsibilities is to protect

those around you, regardless of the cost to yourself.']

[Yes. But there are ways and ways to protect. Sometimes it can be done without cost to yourself.] He smiled wryly. [I must admit I am not much better than Obi-Wan at remembering that though.] [That must be why he's so bad at it.] Qui-Gon sighed with resignation. [I suppose you are going to be twice as bad at it, then.]

Ani giggled. [Probably.] [I was afraid of that.] [I could always sit with Master Windu a while. He's very cautious.] Qui-Gon chuckled. [Somehow I doubt you and Mace would get on very well, Ani. No, I think we just have to face it that

you're cast in the same mold as Obi-Wan and I.] [And that is bad, Master?] [What do you think, Padawan?] [I think...] A line appeared between Ani's eyebrows as he concentrated. [I think that there must be Jedi of all types. Just as

there are people of all types.]

[I think you are right,] Qui-Gon replied. [And I think,] he added, [that you may be ready for some advanced philosophy classes.] [Instead of poetry?] Ani grinned hopefully. [Perhaps. We can discuss it.] [ 's fine with me,] Obi-Wan said through the bond, still clearly asleep. [Hated poetry too. Never could write the stuff...] [Hush,] Qui-Gon sent, soothing his bondmate back into deeper sleep as Anakin giggled. [But I did... why're you put--] The mental voice faded. Ani grinned. [Master Obi-Wan's even more stubborn when he's sleepy than he is when he's awake.] [Yes. I have noticed that.] [I haven't been to class the last few days. I couldn't concentrate. Jess said it was all right.] [It was.] He reached across Obi-Wan and squeezed Ani's arm. [I'm sorry for neglecting you the last few days.]

[I couldn't be here and you had to be. Next time, let me stay with you. Please.] Qui-Gon's heart went out at the earnest pleading gaze turned his way. [Hopefully there won't be a next time, but if there is, I promise. We'll prearrange it with the healers so they know you're to stay if anything happens.]

[Good.] Ani spoke firmly. [Good,] Obi-Wan repeated, deeply asleep. Ani giggled. [He doesn't even know what we are talking about, does he?] [Not really.] He dropped a kiss on Obi-Wan's forehe ad. [But that's never stopped him from commenting before.] His bondmate grumbled and buried his face deeper into Qui-Gon's tunic. [Grumpy, isn't he?] Ani sighed and hugged Obi-Wan carefully. [Good to be with you again, Masters.]

"When are they coming?" Obi-Wan paced between the bed and the chair that Qui-Gon was leaning back in. "Patience, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon chided, enjoying watching his bondmate move with his usual strength and grace. "But you said on the hour and it's five minutes after," Obi-Wan grumbled. "You don't think they changed their minds about

letting me go, do you?" "They might if you're showing signs of agitation and distress." "I've been poked, scanned, prodded and questioned for the last week. Yes, I'm agitated." He sighed and sat on the edge of

the bed.

"They just want to make sure you're okay, Master Obi-Wan," Anakin told him earnestly, looking up from the philosophy text Qui-Gon had given him to read. "Yes, I understand that." Obi-Wan ran his fingers through his hair agai n. "I still want to get out of here and go." "All in its proper time," Qui-Gon said, hiding his amusement. "It's after the proper time," Obi-Wan nearly snarled, then pasted on a calm expression as Grewllean and a healer that Qui-

Gon recognized came in. "Knight Kenobi." The man nodded then turned to the other two occupants. "You need to wait outside please while I do my examination."

Qui-Gon didn't move. "I believe we've had this discussion before." Obi-Wan froze in place and suddenly all that nervous e nergy had an outlet. [This is the one?] Qui-Gon didn't need to answer, he felt Obi-Wan searching his memories and seeing for himself. "You are the one who tried to separate us, aren't you? You can leave now and take your scanners and needles with you."

Obi-Wan pulled his tunic shut and grabbed his boots. The healer pulled himself to his full height. "Knight Kenobi, I must insist--" Obi-Wan simply Force-pushed him up against the wall, then followed him there. "You insist on nothing. You are the reason

I spent four days in bacta when one would have done just as well as long as my bondmate was with me. You insist on being ignorant all you like. I'm leaving." "Anakin," Qui-Gon called, getting to his feet and joining Obi-Wan.

"Coming, Master," Ani replied, gathering up his commpad and scampering upright. "Healer Grewllean, I'll be available for the next hour in my quarters if you have any questions. Good day." Then Obi-Wan strode out, leaving the healer gasping against the wall. [Stupid, idiotic... %$^#(&amp;]

[I recall having much the same opinion,] Qui-Gon replied. The diatribe about healers in general and that one in particular, excepting Grewllean, continued most of the way back to

their quarters. Qui-Gon listened and nodded at appropriate times, relishing having his bondmate back at his side so full of life. Obi-Wan fell onto the couch with a sigh. "Oh, it's nice to be back. Even if the couch is lumpy." "Would you like me to make you some tea, Master Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked, already heading for the kitche n. "Please, and if we have any real food..." "Like chocolate?" Qui-Gon picked up a box that had been left on the table next to the couch.

"I was thinking bread and--" Obi-Wan stopped in mid-sentence, clearly rewinding what he had just heard. "Chocolate?" "Chocolate." Smiling, he handed over the box. "Ooooh." Obi-Wan smiled. "From who?" "Master Qui-Gon and me." Ani was standing in the kitchen doorway, bouncing. "Thank you both very much. Just the thing to lighten my mood." He grinned. "But you knew that." "You are going to share right?" "Certainly, Ani. Bring the tea and we'll have a go at it." Obi-Wan settled back on the couch and patted the space next to

him, "Sit down, Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon willingly complied, giving a contented sigh as Obi-Wan leaned against his side. Obi-Wan sighed back and threw one of his legs over one of Qui-Gon's. He chuckled. "Afraid I'm going to try and get away?" "What?" Obi-Wan looked startled then shy. "No, not at all." Qui-Gon considered for a moment then tugged gently, pulling Obi-Wan all the way into his lap. "Afraid I am going to get away now?" His bondmate smiled and leaned back. "Taking suitable precautions," he teased, though there was a part of him that was quite serious.

"Short of an interplanetary war, urgent council meeting, or Ani spilling the tea and needing help... I am not going anywhere, Qui-Gon." His grip tightened and he nuzzled at Obi-Wan's hair. "All right, reduce that list to Ani needing help." His lover relaxed against him, one hand resting over Qui-Gon's heart. "I love you," Qui-Gon murmured, feeling his emotions welling up, threatening to overwhelm him again.

"And I, you." [This was too close.] He could feel himself trembling minutely as the experiences and feelings of the last week came to the fore, demanding to be dealt with.

[It's safe to deal with them here and now, love.] Obi-Wan leaned his head back, resting it against Qui-Gon's arm. Eyes clear

and bright with health looked up at him. [It's safe.] [Obi-Wan...] He buried his head against his bondmate's shoulder as all the helplessness, fear, pain and anger of the last week came boiling up, coursing through him and through their bond.

Arms looped awkwardly around him, holding him close. Reassurance flowed back through the bond. Love, affection and devotion came back to him in a gentle wave, slowly undercutting all the fear based emotions. [I'm sorry for scaring you like that.]

Eyes closed, Qui-Gon soaked up the comfort, relishing the quicksilver presence that once again shone brightly in his mind and his soul. Obi-Wan just held him tightly until the ache and panic began to recede. [Better?] Qui-Gon nodded, taking a deep breath to recenter himself. [Yes.] [What else can I do?] [You're doing it.] [As you wish.] Obi-Wan shifted slightly. [You ready for some tea?]

Qui-Gon became aware of his padawan hovering in the kitchen doorway with a tray. "Stop hovering, Ani and come in," his bondmate spoke softly then turned back to him. [Not that I don't love being in your arms, but have your le gs fallen asleep yet?]

[I can deal with it for a while longer.] He smiled at Anakin who put the tray down on the table near the couch. "Masters?" Anakin looked at them uncertainly. "I'm not sure Qui-Gon's lap is big enough for three, but I'm sure we can fit you into the picture somewhere if you like,

Padawan." Obi-Wan grinned and pulled over the box of candy again. Ani took a seat next to them.

"Thank you for making the tea, Ani," Qui-Gon said softly, his voice a bit husky with the emotions he had just purged. Ani nodded and began poking through the box to see what was in it. "Master Qui-Gon said I wasn't to touch it until you got back. And it smelled wonderful."

"Yes, it does." His bondmate took a sip of his tea. "Much better than anything they fed me."

"Your opinion on infirmary food is well known beloved." He smiled and reached around Obi-Wan to snag a chocolate. "Perhaps that will help prove a deterrent to going back." "I never plan these things. If I did, I would have food stashed." "If you were planning these things, we would have to have a very long discussion." "Good thing I never plan them then." Obi-Wan held up a piece of candy. "More chocolate, Master?"

Qui-Gon took the candy from his bondmate and fed it to him, immediately leaning in for a chocolate flavored kiss. "I think that's my cue to leave," Ani said good-naturedly. "Mrphmmm," Obi-Wan said, waving his hand and then clamped onto Ani's arm until the kiss ended and he could talk

again. "Wait, we have to talk about our trip." "Trip?" "We are still going, right?" Obi-Wan looked up at him suspiciously. "I hadn't really been thinking about it," Qui-Gon replied honestly.

"Hrmph. Let me up for a minute." Reluctantly he released his hold on Obi-Wan. [Just for a moment or two, beloved.] A

caress to his cheek then his bondmate was up and moving across the room to their comm unit. Mail was impatiently scanned through, followed by a triumphant war cry, then Obi-Wan was diving back into his lap. [Told you it would be brief.]

Ani was giggling. "You sure you don't want me to leave?"

Somehow the young knight managed a calm expression. "You don't want to hear about our trip to Naboo? That's fine. Go on, then." The boy's eyes got wide. "Naboo? Really?" "Yes, Anakin. Really," Qui-Gon confirmed, enjoying the happy surprise on his padawan's face. "All right! When do we leave?" "I suspect Obi-Wan is about to tell us both." "But Ani said he wanted to go and leave us alone." A cup of tea in one hand and a piece of chocolate in the other, his mate

looked unbearably smug. [Obi-Wan. Don't tease the padawan.] [You always teased me. Did the rules change while I was trapped in that nasty place they consider rooms of healing?] "That was when you were getting 'distracted'," Ani pointed out. "Oh, right." Obi-Wan smiled beatifically. "As soon as the healers clear me for travel we have a month on Naboo coming to

us." [A vacation. We definitely need it after this past week.] "Oooooh. I'll go pack." Ani ran out of the room and came back. "And write 'Dala." He disappeared and reappeared again.

"Just us, or is anyone else coming?" "I was thinking of asking Jess and Rill to join us," Qui-Gon said. "Spiff." Ani disappeared and came back out. "Do I have to bring my texts?" "Yes, but we'll make sure you have time to enjoy yourself." Obi-Wan grinned and chuckled quietly at the face Ani made when the boy had gone into his bedroom for the fourth time in

less than a minute. [I suppose I'll now be accused of ruining his fun,] Qui-Gon said wryly, smiling. [Undoubtedly.] [So what exactly was in your messages?] [You want it in council-speak? Or plain language?]

[You know I always prefer plain speaking.]

[I got blown up, you lost your mind, our padawan is a nervous wreck. Get off Corsucant and fix that, then come back,] Obi- Wan said outrageously. Qui-Gon smiled. [Next time let's try and find a little less radical way of getting a vacation.] [We can blow up one of my models and angst over it. Sound like a plan?] The smile turned to chuckles. [I love you.] [And I love you. I guess we should get up and pack.] Obi-Wan snuggled closer. [We should.] Qui-Gon's arms tightened though and he made no move to get up. [A padawan should pack for his masters?] [Perhaps. And while he is we can, in the meantime, get you cleared by Grewlii.] The grumble said into his chest spoke volumes on what Obi-Wan thought of that idea. [We're not leaving until you are cleared,] Qui-Gon pointed out. [I'll go. I'll go.] [Yes,] he dropped a kiss on the top of Obi-Wan's head, [you will.] [Now?] [Now.] [That means you have to let go.] Reluctantly he did so. [That didn't mean I wanted you to.] The pout was unleashed. [You just want to put off seeing Grewlii,] Qui-Gon pointed out, but his hands reached out for Obi-Wan seemingly of their

own accord.

With a happy sigh his bondmate tucked his head into the curve of Qui-Gon's neck and pulled out his commlink. [Call her and ask her to come here?] He took the commlink from Obi-Wan and signaled Grewllean. /Healer Grewllean here./ "Grewlii, this is Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan and I were wondering if you could come give him his final checkup here." /Good idea. Healer Youland wants him banned from the med bay permanently./ "I'm sure that isn't going to disturb Obi-Wan too much," he said, grinning at his bondmate,

"considering his opinion of the place." Rough laughter came through the link. /No doubt, Master Jinn. I'll be there in a bit./ "Thank you." He deactivated the commlink and handed it pack to Obi-Wan. [Thank you,] his bondmate yawned. [Gonna take a nap.] [Do you want to go to bed?] [Are you going to be there?]

[Of course.] [That's fine then.] Obi-Wan didn't move and Qui-Gon smiled. [Do you want me to carry you?] Obi-Wan didn't answer. His bondmate was asleep. Gathering him closer, Qui-Gon stood up and carried him into the

bedroom. Maneuvering carefully he got them both on the bed, Obi-Wan instinctively curling right into him. With a contented sigh, Qui-Gon held onto his bondmate, his own eyes closing as he basked in Obi-Wan's presence. Sometime later there was a whisper across the training bond. [Masters?]

Shaking off the pleasant doze he'd fallen into, Qui-Gon answered, [Yes, Ani?] [Healer Grewllean is here. She wants in your room.] Ani's bristly protectiveness was obvious. Clearly read in his thoughts was the fact that even though he was fond of the healer he wasn't about to let her in to disturb his masters if they were busy.

[Thank you, Padawan,] he responded with a smile. [She may come in.]

The door slid open, the brighter light of the common room briefing lighting up the space before the door shut again. "Master Jinn?" "Come in Grewlii." "I am here as you requested. Is he well?" She stepped up to the foot of the bed. "Yes." He looked down at Obi-Wan's still sleeping form. "I can take your word on that, if you like. He wasn't sleeping well in the infirmary and the rest will do him good." He dropped a kiss on Obi-Wan's forehead. "I know. Neither of us were." Looking up again he added, "He needs to be cleared

for travel." "Do you think he is up to it? Knight Kenobi tends to forget his limits." "That is why I insisted he let you check him out." "You mean you want me to bully him for you." Qui-Gon's lips twitched in a barely restrained smile. "You could put it that way." "Well, there are two quick ways to wake him up. One you could move out of his reach." She smiled ferally. "But I won't ask

you to do that." "Good." His tone icy. "I am the one who argued to let you stay, Master Jinn. Do not make more enemies than you already have." He inclined his head in acknowledgement, an unspoken apology. "The second method." She stepped around to where she could reach Obi-Wan's bare feet and reached out with one finger

clearly about to tickle the arch. "He has quite the reaction to touch here." "I have noticed that." "You could always wake him." The tip of her nail made Obi-Wan's foot curl and draw away slightly. "I can try at least." And he sent a thought through their bond. [Obi-Wan?] [....?....] [Wake up love. Grewlii is here.]

[Not time for Interplanetary Social Systems yet...] Obi-Wan mumbled about a class he'd taken years ago. [And it's Instructor Gawlie, not Grewlii.] [Healer Grewllean. She's here to examine you so that we can go on vacation.] Obi-Wan's eyes opened part way at that and he mumbled, "Vacation?" "Yes." "I need you to wake up for me, Knight Kenobi." Grewlii sat on the edge of the bed. "Can you do that?" [She's not going to poke me with anything is she?] His bondmate edged closer to him and away from the healer. [She might if you don't wake up.] [You won't protect me?] There was a hint of slyness to the tone. Obi-Wan was definitely on his way to awake now.

[And have her poking me? I'm afraid you're on your own.] [What brave Jedi we are, brought down by our own healers.] Mock pathos filled the mental voice. "I'm awake, Healer. Mostly."

[It is a wise man who knows his limitations,] Qui-Gon retorted. "Glad to hear it, Kenobi. Now, you are reminded that if it were not for your bondmate you would still be in the ward for another ten days, if indeed you would be leaving at all. No strenuous activity of any kind until you return. Rest, perhaps walking or a bit of swimming. No acrobatics. No katas above half speed, and those only if supervised. I've written down the preferred diet and sleep patterns that you should follow. If you tire, stop. Feel ill, see a local healer immediately and have

them contact me as well. All of your communications, except those marked personal, have been rerouted. Do not undo that. The universe can do without you for a month. Understood?" Obi-Wan had slowly pushed backwards until his back rested against Qui-Gon's chest during the recital. He nodded, a bit

pale. Clearly his bondmate had underestimated how seriously everyone around him had taken his injuries. "Yes, Healer."

"Good. I find that you have disobeyed me and I revoke your travel privileges and leave you stuck out there until you do behave." "He will follow your orders," Qui-Gon assured her. He tightened his arms around his bondmate as he spoke. "Let me know when you are leaving and I'll be at the pad for a last minute check." She nodded and stood. "Good evening to

you both." "Thank you." As soon as the door closed behind her Qui-Gon could feel Obi-Wan's muscles start to tremble. "I..." Qui-Gon held him tight. [You're all right.] "B-but." Obi-Wan couldn't seem to get another word out and the trembles increased to shaking. [Don't let go.] [Never.] "Almost died and left you," he finally got out. "D-didn't want to. You k-know that, right?"

[I know.] He kissed Obi-Wan's shoulder. [I know, love.] "Hurt so much, but couldn't leave you. Kept looking for you." "You found me." Every muscle was rock hard with tension now, the gasping for air not easing. "Did. Did find you. Came back." "Yes." He dropped kisses all over his bondmate's face. "You did." He paused. "Thank you."

"You waited for me." Obi-Wan's eyes searched his for answers. "One way or the other you were waiting for me." "Yes. Always." He held his bondmate's gaze steadily. "One way or the other." He remembered the bleak thoughts that had

run through his mind during his vigil; that had been the one thing he had clung to. That he and Obi-Wan would be together, in life or... "No." Obi-Wan dropped his eyes and pushed his fore head against Qui-Gon's chest. "Years and years. We have years and

years and years together. Alive. Here."

"Force willing." With one hand, he stroked Obi-Wan's hair. "We will have what we will have, love. As long as we are together I am content." Breathing harshly through his nose Obi-Wan nodded, still clearly upset. "I have every expectation of growing old with you, though." "Unless I kill us both by accident." "That works both ways, Obi-Wan. And is an excellent incentive for both of us to be more care ful." Another tremulous nod. Qui-Gon sent wordless love through their bond, returning the comfort that Obi-Wan had given him

earlier. Slowly the tension bled away and Obi-Wan rubbed his cheek against Qui-Gon's chest, finally relaxed. [Better?] [Wasn't aware that I had that in me...] [It is a normal reaction to what you've been through, love. It was not easy for me to get over Naboo either.] [And I wasn't there for you.] Anguished all over again, Obi-Wan burrowed closer. Qui-Gon tightened his embrace, once again stroking his bondmate's hair. [You were dealing with your own traumas. And

we weren't ready for this yet then, being bonded.] [I was still your padawan learner and shouldn't have left.] [You ceased being my apprentice the moment you faced the Sith. That was your true knight trial.] Obi-Wan clearly disagreed. [My trial was spending the next two years without you.] [Yes,] Qui-Gon readily agreed. [It was. For both of us.] [And now we've passed our trials.] Obi-Wan shifted enough to try and sit up. [We need to pack.] [You should rest some more.] [Do you want to wait and risk the council deciding I need to take the D'Ka out?] [Do you want to risk ending up back in the infirmary?] [I wasn't aware sitting up and directing you on what to put into my pack was all that tiring.] "As the General orders." "Well, apparently you aren't going to let me out of bed to do it myself..." "Excellent observation skills, Obi-Wan." "And I suspect use of the Force is out as well?" His mate's voice rose on a hopeful note. Qui-Gon just looked at him. "Drat."

Qui-Gon chuckled, then leaned over and kissed him. "Can you at least send Ani in with the tea and chocolate?"

"Why are we walking so slow?" Obi-Wan groused. "Are you in a hurry?" Qui-Gon replied casually, his eyes busy watching his bondmate as they walked. "This is slower than you usually walk, Qui-Gon." "Perhaps I am just enjoying walking with you and want to prolong the experience." "Uh-huh." "You don't believe I enjoy walking with you?" "This verges on dawdling." Obi-Wan frowned. "Was this some part of Grewlii's briefing that I missed?" Qui-Gon sighed and reached out for his bondmate's hand. "I just don't want you to overdo it. You're still hurting. I can feel

it." The frown deepened and the sensation of pain from his bondmate nearly vanished, which only angered him. [Obi-Wan. Don't shut me out,] he demanded. Obi-Wan buried his hands in his cloak sleeves. "Stop acting like I am going to break and I will." "I'm just making sure you don't push yourself too hard." "How long are you going to be like this?" He stopped and turned to face Obi-Wan. "I don't know," he answered honestly. "Until you are completely well probably." His bondmate sighed and leaned against the wall. "So walking slow pleases you?"

"For the moment." "And I am to be graceful about the whole issue and let you bully me into good health?" Qui-Gon reached out and caressed Obi-Wan's cheek. "I want you fully well, love. Whatever it takes to get you there."

"Even when it makes me grumpy and demanding?" He smiled. "Even then." "I should work on being more graceful about this, shouldn't I?" Downcast eyes rose to meet his. "I know this isn't easy for you," Qui-Gon said gently. "I don't expect you to be graceful. I just expe ct you not to hide from me.

Don't shut me out, Obi-Wan." "And what if all I wanted to do was spare you some of the pain? As you hid the nightmares from me?" "I don't want to be spared." "Then don't ask the same of me." Qui-Gon sighed, knowing it was only fair. "Agreed." What passed for shielding between them dropped as Obi-Wan stepped into his arms. He whispered, "Thank you." [I love you.] Wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan tightly. [And I, you.] They stood there for a moment before Qui-Gon pulled back. "Come. A public corridor is perhaps not the best place for this." [Since when do you care about displays of affection in public?] Obi-Wan followed along docilely enough.

[When all I want is to take you back to our quarters and have my way with you.] [But Grewlii said--] [I don't recall her saying no sex.] [Making love tends to be strenuous, at least when we do it.] His bondmate shared an image of the last time he'd been taken

by Qui-Gon. [It doesn't have to be.] He countered with an image of their lovemaking back in the infirmary. [But that's not what I want this time.] Obi-Wan sighed. [Of course if that is what you want, I won't deprive you.] Again Qui-Gon reached out for his bondmate's hand. [I want you. Any way I can have you.] Their fingers intertwined this time. "Almost there. You did call ahead and tell them we were coming, right? I would hate to

walk this far and them not be in." "Yes." "Did you remember to pack my summer clothes and bathing suit?" "You watched me pack." "Um, I dozed off in the middle. I think." "I think I remembered everything essential." "I should check them when we get back. It's been almost fifteen years since you had to pack for anything." Qui-Gon was saved from replying by their arrival at their destination. Kae-G'Tal answered the door. "Master Jinn, General, please come in." "Thank you, Kae," Qui-Gon replied, smiling down at her as they stepped inside. [I do have a name,] Obi-Wan groused mentally as he responded politely to the invitation. [She means it as a form of respect.] [So is being called a Jedi Knight... I'm being grumpy again, aren't I?] [Mildly so, yes.] [Maybe Jess will let me stretch out on his couch and take a nap while you talk.] Obi-Wan smiled slightly. "Hello Jess, Rill." Rilka came forward and hugged him tightly. "When are you going to learn to duck?" "When they learn to stop throwing things at me." Obi-Wan winced and retreated to Qui-Gon's side. "How are you doing?" Qui-Gon slid an arm around him, pulling him close. "We're fine, though this one," she paused and glared at Jess, "has been practicing his guilt trip the last week." "Perhaps I should talk to him about it then." Obi-Wan sighed. "When I have the energy to argue about it again. Perhaps over

a drink in a tropical bar somewhere." Jess flushed. "I'm sorry," he said, meeting Obi-Wan's eyes then looking away again. "I should've been faster." "And I should have been faster as well." "There is no fault Jess," Qui-Gon said quietly.

"Tea, or are you not staying that long?" Rill said after an uncomfortable silence.

"Tea would be nice, thank you." Qui-Gon unobtrusively took some of Obi-Wan's weight as they crossed the room to the couch. Obi-Wan sighed softly as he gingerly settled on the couch. He returned wordless thanks and love before they both turned

their attention back to their hosts. "You said you wanted to meet with all of us, and its apparently isn't about the... accident." Jess stumbled over the word. "Only peripherally. The council has released us both from duties for the next month to give Obi-Wan a chance to fully

recover. We're taking the opportunity for a vacation and were wondering if you would like to join us?" "That would depend on the vacation spot." Qui-Gon smiled faintly. "Naboo." "Isn't that where you, and he, and that, and..." Rilka sputtered to a stop. "Yes." One corner of Obi-Wan's mouth twisted up into a grin. "It is also a very beautiful planet where we have a standing invitation." "Would you excuse us for a moment?" Jess tugged on Rill's hand and pulled her to the far side of the room. [I think he wants to and she doesn't,] Obi-Wan said softly. [So it is who can convince the other first.] [I could cheat and ask nicely.] Obi-Wan was leaning into him now. He pulled him even closer. [You could.] "We'd really appreciate it if you would join us." Rilka glared at him. "That's really not playing fair." "Apologies, I'll just sit here quietly and look pathetic instead." That earned him another glare. Jess put a hand on Rilka's shoulder. "We would be honored to join you," he said, with a hint of a smile. "I'll be sure to be pathetic somewhere she doesn't have to watch." Obi-Wan smiled then surreptitiously used Qui-Gon's arm

to help himself back on his feet. "We leave tonight, after dinner... if you can be ready that quickly?" "Of course." "We'll transmit the ship name and exact time to you later. Bring your leisure wear, Jess. It's warm and wet on Naboo. No

Jedi uniforms allowed on this trip." "We'll see you tonight," Qui-Gon said, once again, slipping his arm around Obi-Wan's waist. "You can stay for a bit, let him rest if you like," Rill offered quickly. [Love?] Qui-Gon asked. "Hmm?" Obi-Wan turned to look at him a moment. "Oh, I'd rather rest in my bed if you don't mind." He nodded. "Of course." [I might even let you carry me.] Obi-Wan's teasing tone did not quite mask the weariness underneath; in response Qui-Gon

tightened his grip, providing more support, and feeding some strength through their bond.

everywhere, but you know that.]

He sent a small surge of healing Force through their bond; there wasn't much he could do about Obi-Wan's injuries, but hopefully he could at least ease the pain. Obi-Wan smiled weakly and patted the hand wrapped around his hip. "Thank you." [I would do more if I could.] [Perhaps a visit to Grewllean wouldn't be amiss.] [Obi-Wan?] He felt a surge of fear. His bondmate never volunteered to see a healer. [I don't feel so good.] He picked Obi-Wan up and started for the infirmary, his fear growing to outright terror. [Shh, don't panic.] Obi-Wan snuggled into him. ['m just sleepy.] There was something though, a wrongness when he reached for his bondmate's presence in the Force. [Stay awake,] he

ordered tersely, fear making him curt. [Stay with me.]

[Always with you. Promised.] One hand came up and patted his chest.

[Yes. And you won't break your promise. Stay with me,] he repeated, cursing the distance to the infirmary as the wrongness seemed to increase. [Stay with me this time? Not go away?] Incoherence was creeping through Obi-Wan's mind now. [Never, love. I'll always be with you.] He was already moving with Forced enhanced speed but somehow he managed to

move even faster. [Getting cold again. Gonna have to go back in the goo, aren't I?] He tightened his hold. [I'll go with you if you do.] "Want to go on vacation. Sleep late in the mornings with you." "We will. I promise." "Ch'lya," Obi-Wan mumbled. Qui-Gon frowned, growing more worried as his bondmate's thought processes grew more erratic. "What about her?" he

asked, feeling some relief as he turned down the corridor where the infirmary was. "Miss her, kept my feet warm." There was a weak chuckle. "Even if she did shred my socks." "Is that what happened to my socks?" Trying to keep Obi-Wan awake and talking. "Borrowed yours, always way too big for my feet though. Felt like an aquatic bird." A soft cough. "Sleep soon?" "Not yet. Stay with me, Obi-Wan." "Yes, love. Said I would." Obi-Wan sounded annoyed at being told that again. They turned into the infirmary, finally, Qui-Gon calling for Grewllean the second he crossed the threshold. "What's going

on?" she asked, pointing him immediately to a vacant bed. "Put him there." "No, stay with Qui-Gon. Promised. Have to stay with him," Obi-Wan mumbled. [You are love. I'm just going to lay you on the bed so Grewlii can look at you,] he soothed as he put Obi-Wan down,

immediately reaching for his hand. [I'm still here,] he reassured his bondmate as he squeezed his hand. [Don't let go.] His bondmate warned him so seriously. That imperative clear in the fog of pain that surrounded them. Grewlii carefully stepped to the other side of the bed and began a check. "When did this start Qui-Gon? Can you tell me

what's happening?"

"He's been in pain for a while, but we both just dismissed it as healing from his injuries. But when we were walking back from Jess's quarters it suddenly got worse." His eyes never left Obi-Wan's face as he spoke. "I see. Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon watched as slowly his bondmate's eyes tracked over to Grewllean.

"I'm going to start pressing down. Tell me when it hurts and don't swat me." Obi-Wan nodded. "Just don't make him let go." "Little focused isn't he?" she murmured. "I was rather insistent he stay with me on the way here," Qui-Gon murmured. "Apparently he took me to heart." The healer nodded and continued her gentle examination. Obi-Wan went absolute white when she pressed down on the

lower quarter of his abdomen. "There. Hurts," he gasped. His grip on Qui-Gon's hand had gone white-knuckled. Qui-Gon

bore it with only a slight grimace. "And here?" With an apologeti c expression that made it clear that Grewllean knew what sort of pain she was inflicting, she shifted her hands. Obi-Wan bit his lip and nodded.

"What is it?" Qui-Gon demanded. "Not sure yet. Maybe some internal bleeding or shrapnel that was missed the first time around." Efficiently she began

stripping off Obi-Wan's clothing. "More surgery and probably back into the bacta tank. He must have torn something in the last couple of hours internally." "No! No leaving Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan panicked. Only understanding part of what was going on he turned, trying to get away

from her.

Qui-Gon reached out and stroked his hair, murmuring soothingly to him. "We have to stay together, Grewlii," he said seriously. "Keep him calm and stable and you can crawl in the tank with him for all I care." "When I tried that last time you sedated me." The accusation was strong in his voice. "You were threatening to bring the entire temple down around our ears. We couldn't risk you hurting everyone else, Master

Jinn. Not even for him."

Had he? He didn't remember exactly what he'd been yelling, only that Obi-Wan had needed him and they had been taking him away. "When things start flying through the air and we know it's an instinctive reaction, we do something. Be happy it wasn't a

needle gun loaded with sedative from across the medical bay."

"And they say I'm grumpy about being sick." Obi-Wan's voice was soft and uneven. "I'll make you a deal," Qui-Gon said to Grewlii. "You don't try to separate us, I won't levitate anything." "Understood. Don't argue with anything I do either. It all has its purpose." She laid a hand on the bare skin of Obi-Wan's

belly and the pain disappeared. "I've done a nerve block for the moment. Don't let him move, I'll be right back." He nodded his unde rstanding, his gaze once again drifting down to his bondmate's face. "Doesn't hurt anymore," his bondmate said sleepily, fingers relaxing their tight grip some. "Good." He leaned over and kissed Obi-Wan's forehead. "Doesn't mean you can go to sleep though." "Just relaxing before the torture starts again." A sweet smile crossed his face. "I'm sure Grewlii will make this as painless as possible." A headshake. "She enjoys harassing me. Getting even for beating her at laser ball." "Maybe you should let he r win the next time you play." "Good idea." It was the last thing that they had time to say privately before the horde descended on them. Grewlii kept her word and no

one tried to break the clasp of their hands. The next several hours were an ordeal, as the healers worked to repair the damage and stop the bleeding. Obi-Wan was awake if disoriented and Qui-Gon spent the time feeding him energy and trying to keep him distracted.

['m telling you the Gamorrean in I-24 is going to beat your Z'thkair in A-19.] Obi-Wan offered up his next move in holo-

chess. Perfect to keep his bondmate awake, there were dozens of parameters to keep track of in the game. Actually, Obi-Wan was doing a better job of concentrating on the game than he was. [Perhaps, but the rancor in C-23 will just take him out afterwards,] Qui-Gon said, once again distracted by the healers' work. It was taking a very long time.

Then again Obi-Wan couldn't see what was going on either. A disgusted sigh drew his attention back to Obi-Wan's face behind the breather mask. "Are they almost done?"

"We'll be done when we're done," Grewllean answered without looking up from her work. Then more kindly, "Yes, we're

almost done. Hang in there a bit longer, Obi-Wan." "Next time I am definitely letting you win at laser ball." His eyes fluttered closed for a moment. [Oh. The rancor...]

And so they continued until Grewlii straightened and stepped back, announcing they were finished.

"Good, all done. Can we go on vacation now?" His bondmate's mind was fuzzy with a few different drugs and the Force healing that was being pushed through him. "Need to spend some time in the bacta tank first," Grewllean told him. She eyed Qui-Gon. "You still sure about going in with

him?" "Yes," he answered simply. Obi-Wan beamed at him then answered Grewllean, "He crawled through blue mud for me once, your nasty goo is nothing

to my Master." "I'm sure," she answered him, obviously long accustomed with humoring patients who were loopy with drugs. "He's going to hold me and keep me warm while I sleep. Promised." The knight yawned hugely as they moved him into the

other room. Qui-Gon maintained his grip on Obi-Wan's hand as they moved. "I did. And I will." "You have to get naked now. Grewlii won't let you swim in the goop with clothes on." Huge eyes looked up at him from the

pale face. "But you can't let go."

"I won't." He leaned over and kissed Obi-Wan then proceeded to slowly undress, keeping one hand in Obi-Wan's at all times. Grewllean took the clothing from him and folde d in a neat pile next to Obi-Wan's. "I've informed your padawan and he's on

his way here to sit vigil."

Anakin. He'd been so focused on Obi-Wan, he hadn't remembered to contact the boy. "Thank you," he said, heartfelt to Grewlii. "You've been just as focused as he is." She gestured with her sharp chin at the bemused knight who was running his

fingers along Qui-Gon's bare flank. Qui-Gon captured his bondmate's wandering hand. [Behave, love.] [Like I could do anything without getting swatted by six different people? Just like touching you.] It was going to take a few minutes for them to get the tank ready, having to modify it for two people instead of the usual one.

Qui-Gon accepted a robe to wear while they waited, much to Obi-Wan's disappointment.

[You cold?] Obi-Wan tugged at the material and smiled with what he obviously considered a hopeful expression. [I'll share my blanket.] [You need it more than I do at the moment. I'll survive.] He looked up as the door opened and his padawan came running

in. "Master Qui-Gon!" Ani skidded to a stop right next to him, obviously out of breath. "Anakin," he greeted the boy, holding out his free hand to him. Gingerly the boy took it and looked up at him. "Healer Grewllean said that you were both going in the bacta." "Yes. Obi-Wan needs some more time to recover and it'll go easier if I'm with him." "Hullo Ani." Obi-Wan smiled. "Come to watch us float in red goop?"

"Master Obi-Wan?" Ani's expression was one of complete befuddlement. "You all right, sir?" "He will be," Qui-Gon told him. "He's not quite fully with us at the moment." "I am too. Well, I'm a little short on blood at the moment, but the rest of me is here." Another brilliant smile. "Uh-huh." Ani nodded dubiously. "In a physical fashion that is, metaphysically of course I am in several places." "Yes, Master." "He's such a good padawan, Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan sighed happily and closed his eyes. "Yes, Obi-Wan." He smiled at Anakin. "He is." "And you are both thinking I'm missing things, but I'm not." Anakin grinned and rolled his eyes. He hugged Qui-Gon for a moment then stepped back out of the way as Grewlii

approached. "We're ready for you now," she said. Qui-Gon nodded, then turned back to Anakin. "You can stay if you want, Ani." He glanced at Gre wllean. "Grewlii will make

sure you're not bothered."

"You can quiz him on history while I sleep," Obi-Wan couldn't seem to resist commenting. "I won't give answers in my sleep this time. Promise." [Are you sure he's not asleep already, Master Qui-Gon?] Ani snickered. "I would like to stay." One more hug for the boy and Qui-Gon allowed Grewllean to take over and prepare them both for the tank. He avoided

looking at the ugly wound and concentrated instead on Obi-Wan's peaceful expression. His bondmate took his hand and

pressed it against his cheek. [Love you.]

The healer gestured and they were both slowly lowered into the warm liquid, Obi-Wan already turning to nestle into his

arms before they were even completely submerged.

[Love you too,] Qui-Gon replied, wrapping his arms tightly around his bondmate and closing his eyes, deliberately relaxing in the womblike fluid. [Can sleep now? Get better?]

[Yes.] He could feel through the bond as Obi-Wan relaxed, counting on him to keep from drifting too far both physically and mentally.

Obi-Wan healed.

[You didn't let me help Ani with his history.] [You've been rather busy, love.] [Could have made time.] **grumpily** [Before or after the surgery?] **dryly** [Before. I can't remember what order things go in right now.] **pauses** [Beat you in three games of holo chess though.] [I was distracted.]

[Cute healer I couldn't see I bet.] [Actually it was a cute patient.] **puzzlement** **amusement** [You, Obi-Wan.] [Oh. I thought I grew out of cute a while ago.] [No.] [Isn't cute reserved for polite fluffy things that make you want to take them home?] **shifts closer gingerly** [Your point being?] [When was I ever fluffy?] **mildly offended** [You've let your hair grow enough that it qualifies.] **grumbles** [It gets in my eyes.] [I like running my fingers through it.] [Fine. My hair is fluffy, that doesn't mean I'm fluffy.] [You don't like fluffy?] [I... wait a moment. We were talking about something before this. What was that?]

[History.] [Right. What was my point again?] [You wanted to help Anakin with his lessons.] [Right. Good. So he's studying now, right?] **reaches out and checks** [Actually I believe he's writing a letter.] [Oh, can't help him with that then.] **pauses**[Unless... no, he doesn't need help. Do you want to write a letter with my help? We

do that a lot.] **amusement** [And who would we write to, love?] [Um. Jess? No, he's here. How about the Sith?] [If you desire to.] [Dear... no, don't like that. No salutation. Just Sith. That all right?] [Very well. Sith. What next?] [The date, but I don't remember. You can fill that part in.]

[Fill in the date, duly noted.]

[From... blah blah blah…fill in the usual things there. No, wait. No address, that way they can't write

back. It will frustrate them. Confound them a little.]

[Very well. From Kenobi, Knight, and Jinn, Master, address withheld.]

[Sith. We are very unappreciative of your... what is the word I am looking for, Qui-Gon?]

[Interference?]

[That will do. I'll edit later... unappreciative of your interference in our lives. Cease immediately or we will have to do something

mean and Jedi-like.] **pauses and waits for reaction** [Perhaps some examples of the actions we will have to take?] [Oh. But I figured they knew that since I sliced the last one in half.] [One would suppose that would leave a lasting impression, yes.] [But you want other examples as well?] [It would give the threat more teeth.] [Did you see his teeth? Nasty.] **ponders** [We will be forced to starch your underwear

and dismantle the empire you are attempting to create.] [So there.] **restrained amusement** [Oh yes. Add that in there too. Nice touch. So there.] **sighs happily** [You know just the

right thing to round this sort of stuff out.] [Thank you.]  
TO:\\\RepublicSpace\\\Naboo\\\RoyalPalace\\\QueenAmidala \\\24,984 FROM:\\\RepublicSpace\\\Coruscant\\\JediTemple\\\Skywalker,Padawan

Dear Amidala:

We won't be coming, yet, to visit. You don't need to come here, don't worry. It isn't that bad. At least I don't think it is. Master Qui-Gon says we don't have to worry and I believe him.

Master Obi-Wan had to go back into the bacta after having surgery again. Apparently they didn't get all the shrapnel the first time. But Master Qui-Gon went in the tank with him so it won't be so long before Master Obi-Wan is better. The first time the healers kept them separated and that's why Master Obi-Wan took so long to heal.

Master Qui-Gon says we'll still come to visit, because we still need a vacation. I think Master Obi-Wan will pout at him if we don't come. And Master Qui-Gon won't stand up to him if he starts pouting. I've tried it by the way and it doesn't work as well for me.I

can't wait to see you. Knight Lashar and Padawan Kae G'Tal and Ensign Rilka are coming with us; I think Master Obi-Wan might have told you that already when he asked if we could come. (Will you tell me what he said? Master Qui-Gon won't and he got all amused when I asked.)

You'll like them, I know. Kae G'Tal is my age and I told her I'd show her around when we're there, but don't worry, I'll still have plenty of time to see you. I guess you could show us both around, but maybe Knight Lashar will have lessons for her, sometimes. See you soon, Ani  
Interlude

[Everything isn't quite so funny anymore, Qui-Gon.] **arms tighten around him** [Drugs wearing off?] [Yes.] **tiredly** [How are you feeling?] [Like my insides have been rearranged.] [They have.] [That explains so much...] [You sound better.] [No, I don't. I'm sure I was much more amusing earlier.] [Perhaps, but you sound much more like yourself now.] **pulls back enough to look at him** [Who did I sound like before?] [Someone who'd had one too many drinks.] [Do I want to know what I said?] [Before or after composing a letter to the Sith?] [The Sith?!] [It was very impressive. You told him to stop interfering or you'd starch his underwear.] [I didn't.] **patent disbelief** [You did.] [Oh dear.] [You can say anything you want, love, as long as you get better.] [Don't tempt me.] **leans in close again** [I'm getting better.] [Good. I could do with less emergency visits to the infirmary and as pleasant as it is to be naked and with you, I can think of

better places than this bacta tank.] [The be droom would be nice.]

[Yes. Very nice.] [Soon?] [I hope so.] [But we are supposed to go to Naboo.] [We still will. As soon as you are strong enough.] [I'm sorry about this.]**apologetic** [Don't apologize. You stayed with me. That's all I could ask.] [And you stayed with me. Thank you.] [It was as much for me as for you. I do not know if I could have stood another vigil on the other side of this plexi wall.] **slow nod** [Thank you nonetheless.] [You are welcome, then.] [Did we play chess?] [Yes. You even won.] **nods**[This mask makes it very hard to kiss you.] [I have noticed that. It shouldn't be much longer.] [My stomach is very sore and my back aches, love.] **sends healing energy through the bond, pulls him closer, stroking his back ge ntly** [It'll get better.] [Eventually.] [Yes. I'll coddle and pamper you in the meantime.] [What does that mean, exactly?] [What? Coddling and pampering?] [Yes. Coddling and pampering. Exactly what does that entail?] **drifts closer** [Hmm. Your very own Jedi Master waiting on you hand and foot. Massages, food, company, whatever you want.] [A Jedi Master all my own? Massages. I could use one of those. Warm blankets, comfortable bed and you. Anything more

than that would be gratuitous.] [You'll have it, love.] [I'm ready to get out now, you know.] [I know. We have to wait until Grewllean thinks you're ready, though.] "I'm awake now. You can let us out." Droid: "Thank you Knight Kenobi. Please wait for the Healer." [See?] [You could get me out though.] **sighs mentally** [But you won't.]

[I have no desire to watch you relapse once again.] [Yes, Qui-Gon.] **hugs him tightly** [It won't be much longer, Obi-Wan.] [Not quite so tight.] Droid: "The healer says three more hours, at a minimum Knight Kenobi. They recommend that a nap will make the time

pass more quickly." [Masters?] [Ani! Nice of you to come and stay with me while I'm recovering.] [Grewlii made sure I can stay. You're feeling better?] [Better is relative. I'm certainly not as... amusing as I was earlier.] [That's okay. I don't really need more help with my history lessons.] [I doubt I was being much help either.] **ruefully** [Actually, love, you were getting most of the facts right. You were just rather... creative... in how you related them.] [This is something else I really don't want to know about is it?]

[Probably not.] [Then don't tell me. The letter is embarrassment enough.] [As you wish.] [What have you been working on, Ani?] **Anakin begins long technical explanati on of the guidance system he's designing** **Obi-Wan dozes off in the middle** [Oops?] [It is all right, Ani. I'm sure he will find it interesting when he's well enough to appreciate it.]  
Kenobi,

We've really got to stop meeting like this. There are days I would swear that you delight in seeing how crazy you can make me. As much as you seem to wear it, you'd think the bacta look was in. I've done this before, no matter how little I enjoy it. While Ani is sleeping, I sit vigil beside a transparent tank while you float within it unaware. At least this time you aren't alone while you heal. Last time... You've both suffered far too much, Obi-ki.

Always the hero, aren't we, Kenobi? Then again, I don't think I would know what to make of you any other way. Well, that and your pout. Knowing you, I'm far from the first to fall victim to that pitiful gaze.

What if I make you a deal? Stop scaring me like this and I'll let you pout your way out of all the chocolate I can find. How does that sound?

The first call from the healers was horrible, Obi. To know you whole and be called again... I don't want to lose my best friend, Kenobi. So stop being so damned determined to take him from me, alright?

I know we haven't been as close since I've been seeing Jess as we once were. I know what you think you're doing. Jedi nobility and all. Just wait till you're better, maybe even before our vacation ends. I'm going to kick you and Jess both around the room a time or two. Gods know you both could use it. And no amount of pouting is going to help you escape this time.

Rill  
Interlude

"But I just wanted to get something from my quarters. I don't understand why she walked us right to our cabins." Obi-Wan

sighed. "She wanted to make sure you didn't get distracted and do something that would end with you back under her care." Qui- Gon wrapped his arms around him.

"How was walking going to get me in trouble?" He sighed again and relaxed into the embrace. "You weren't doing much more than that the last time." "Next time you can carry me." "Don't think that I won't." "You going to carry me off the ship too?" Qui-Gon chuckled. "I have considered it." "If I promise to walk really slow will you not carry me?" He smiled. "So, what is on the agenda?" "Coddling and pampering, just as I promised." "Where is everyone else? They all wandered off during my afternoon nap." "Ani is --where else? -- in the cockpit." Qui-Gon smiled. "Kae is with him. I think he's showing off his piloting knowledge." Obi-Wan nodded. They were due to arrive on Naboo in a couple of hours. Evening local time, which made him wonder if it

had been planned that way so Qui-Gon would have an excuse to put him to bed right after they arrived. "I'm not sure exactly about Jess and Rilka. Probably snuck off for some time alone." "Kind of like we are now?" Qui-Gon's arms tightened around him and he leaned over and nuzzled at Obi-Wan's throat. "Yes." "Are we going to do some of that cuddling and loving you promised me now?" His bondmate looked up from his nuzzling. "That's what I thought we were doing." "Please, carry on then." Obi-Wan groaned and tilted his head back. "As you wish." Qui-Gon resumed his attentions. [You are very good at that...] [I've had lots of practice this last year.] [It's been... oh right there... more than a year.] [Since Rilka sent me your letter, yes. But it's almost exactly a year since our bonding ceremony.] Obi-Wan gently pushed him away. "It is, isn't it?" "Yes."

"With everything that has gone on I had forgotten." "You've had other things to concentrate on lately." Qui-Gon reached out and caressed his cheek. He rubbed up against that hand. "It's been a good year." "Very good." "And we get to celebrate on Naboo. How ironic." Qui-Gon smiled faintly. "We seem to go from one irony to the next." Obi-Wan held back another yawn, but couldn't help leaning back into the soft pillows. "I've had enough of those for a while." A hand reached out and began stroking his hair. "Both of us have." "Just a nice, quiet, restful break from our duties." "Yes." "The most dangerous thing is that visit you have planned to the Gungans." "We don't want to insult them by not at least paying our respects." "I wasn't going to suggest anything to the contrary." He turned his head slightly, hoping the strokes would turn into another

massage. His bondmate chuckled as he complied with the thought. Obi-Wan let his eyes drift closed. "Well, I don't want to offend them by falling asleep in mid-greeting either." "We'll wait until you're more yourse lf." "I'm almost tempted to answer that with a sarcastic remark." He paused to shift slightly. "Except I can't think of one." "That's all right, love. You can think of one later." [Humoring me again, aren't you?] "Would I do that, Obi-Wan?" [You might.] Qui-Gon leaned over and kissed him gently. [If I do, it's only because I love you.] Obi-Wan reached up and held his bondmate close, continuing the embrace. [You should rest.] [That wasn't what either of us wanted a minute ago.] [I can wait.] Qui-Gon kissed him again. [But we haven't since...]

[I'm in no rush, love. I want to see you well.] Obi-Wan's fingers trailed down Qui-Gon's bare chest, savoring the touch of skin on skin. Qui-Gon's eyes closed at the touch. [Somehow I get the impression you have a different opinion,] Qui-Gon stated wryly.

Obi-Wan guided the hand that had been giving him a gentle massage to his growing erection, groaning softly as he directed

those long fingers to trace his length then cup the weight of his sac through the thin material of his leggings. His bondmate needed no more coaching. Once again, Qui-Gon nuzzled at his throat as his hand slid inside Obi-Wan's leggings to grasp his erection, skin to skin. [Yes,] he said softly and he gave himself up to the sensations.

That was the beginning of a long slow tortuous seduction. Qui-Gon seemed intent on lavishing attention on every centimeter of his skin, practically worshipping him. He basked in it. Obi-Wan was the sole focus of his bondmate's attention. It was only when hi s lover began revisiting spots that he did something. He slid down the bed so he and Qui-Gon were once again face to face and kissed him.

[You've re-memorized it all, love.] His tone gentle and humorous. [Too slow?] [We've been promising each other slow lovemaking for a couple of months now. I'm not complaining.] [Good. Then I'll continue.] And Qui-Gon did just that, his movements still slow and reverent. [Exquisite torture. Definitely,] Obi-Wan moaned as his lover lingered over a particularly sensitive patch of skin. [I love your body. Love touching you, love feeling your reactions, hearing your moans.] [I love sharing everything with you,] Obi-Wan managed to say between caresses that were destroying all higher thought

processes. Nothing hurt now and instead there was this warm gentle glow building in him. Qui-Gon kept up the caresses until Obi-Wan was lost in a sea of sensation. Only then did the touches begin to get a touch firmer, become less teasing and more serious. He could do nothing but react to the lovemaking. Completely dependent on Qui-Gon to guide him through this to the end he rode one gentle wave to the next. No anticipation beyond the next touch.

Then, finally, Qui-Gon's mouth was on his erection and the pleasure was surging to a peak. His orgasm took him by surprise, after such a long sweet seduction; he tumbled with a gasp into the absolute haze of completion. When he came back to himself, he found Qui-Gon had moved back up the bed and pulled him into his arms. He just

purred and wrapped himself around his bondmate a bit more securely. ['s nice.] [I love you, Obi-Wan.] He added a deeper rumble to the purr. [Love you, Qui-Gon.] A quiet chuckle vibrated up from his bondmate's chest. [Indolent felinoid.] [You have no idea,] he said lazily, rubbing his cheek against the silky skin. [I intend on sleeping in sunbeams and getting

petted a lot on this trip.]

A hand came up and began running through his hair. [Whatever you want, love.] Below the words was the thought, the feeling of gratitude that he was still here to pamper. [Years and years of spoiling me rotten left, love.] He shifted, draping himself on top of his lover and went completely

boneless. Another purr began as Qui-Gon's fingers buried themselves in his hair again. [Good.] [Now what do we do?] [You rest and I lie here and hold you while you do.] [That sounds fun.] He smiled and closed his eyes. [Are we on vacation already?] [Yes.] [What was it you promised me?] He yawned and stretched slightly before collapsing again. [Pampering and coddling?] [Right and you're doing that now so we must be.] Another quiet chuckle. [Imminently logical.]

[Tell me a story. Want to rest with the sound of your voice in my heart.] A huge yawn and he let his eyes drift closed. He fell asleep to Qui-Gon's recitation of the story of how they'd met, the words holding a reverence and love that he carried into his dreams.

The ship coming out of hyperspace woke him. Transition almost always woke him out of any sort of sleep and this time was no different. [Orbit around Naboo?]

Qui-Gon, as he had promised, was still holding him. [Yes.] [Carrying me off the ship in my current state of undress would be rather unacceptable, wouldn't it?] He sighed, utterly content in his current pose.

[It would cause something of a stir, yes.]

[And being cute won't get me any slack?]

[I thought you didn't like the word cute.]

[I won't mind if it means I don't have to move before I absolutely have to. Besides, you are just going to get me naked again

first chance you get. I wanted to save you some work.] [Obi-Wan, I can come up with many descriptions for the act of undressing you, but 'work' is not one of them.] [I'm being shameless again, aren't I?] Qui-Gon feigned shock. [You mean you stopped?] He grumbled and raised his head enough to put a kiss on Qui-Gon's chin. "For a Jedi Master you are very cheeky." "We all have our failings." "Hmm, well I suppose I should work on mine then and get up and get dressed." "That would be my suggestion, yes." He got his knees and hands under him, then slowly levered himself up off of Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan leaned forward and had

one more lingering kiss before getting up off the bed. "What did you pack for me to wear?" "Just some casual outfits." He heard Qui-Gon get up and follow him. "Like what?" He folded up the sleep pants and robe he'd been wearing when Qui-Gon had carried him aboard, then went

digging into his pack. The green tunic was there and he pulled that on first. "Like that for instance." Qui-Gon had gone to his own bag and was pulling out some clothes to change into as well. He kept digging, "I see plenty of your clothing in here. Did some of my things get put into your bag?" "Actually I couldn't find much that wasn't Jedi or general related." At the bottom was a pair of pants and he tugged those on too. "Qui-Gon, I do own... well, I used to own quite a bit of civilian

clothing." "Perhaps some shopping should be in order," his bondmate suggested. "But I only have two shirts and that formal tunic. What am I supposed to wear the rest of the time?" Obi-Wan looked over

and raised an eyebrow at Qui-Gon's innocent expression. "That would be why I suggested shopping." "I don't see my bathing suit either." "I'll buy you another."

He bit back the comment that it would probably go to his knees, like the ones that Qui-Gon had insisted on when he was

still a Padawan.

"On the contrary. You can pick out whatever one you want."

"You will just buy the one you like best." He grinned and found the comfortable boots and matching belt.

[You are definitely feeling better.]

[I just spent the last couple of hours making love and resting in the arms of my heartmate. Who wouldn't feel better?]

Qui-Gon smiled at him. [I believe I can continue that therapy for as long as you need it.]

[Indefinitely.] Repacking the bags he straightened and clipped his saber onto the belt. "Ready?" Having changed also during the conversation, Qui-Gon was now dressed in a blue tunic and cream leggings. His own lightsaber attached to his belt was the only thing that marked him as a Jedi. "Yes."

"You look good." Reaching out, he straightened a minor wrinkle in the tunic. "The Queen won't know how to take us,

dressed like this." "On the contrary, I believe she, of all people, understands about clothing defining you. The Padme persona is for more than security purposes."

"Perhaps Padme can join us for a trip outside the city."

"I'm sure Ani would like that. Speaking of whom..."

There was a buzz at the door and Obi-Wan smiled. "His timing is getting better and better."

"Or ours has. Come in, Ani."

"We're here!" Anakin came in and promptly swiped Obi-Wan's bag out of his hand. "Time to go to the ramp."

Qui-Gon kept his face straight but Obi-Wan could sense his amusement. [I think we best move before he explodes.]

[More of that never-ending Jedi wisdom.] "We're coming, Padawan. You may go ahead if you like."

Ani brightened but hesitated. "You sure you don't mind?"

"I certainly won't be able to keep up the speed you are wanting, Ani. Besides, this is supposed to be a break from our usual

duties." Obi-Wan looped his arm around Qui-Gon's as he looked around the cabin for anything they might have forgotten. "Go on, Ani," Qui-Gon urged him. "I'm sure she's waiting for you." "Yes, Masters!" He waved and took off, Obi-Wan's pack bumping against his own as he disappeared rapidly from sight. "There goes the last of my clothes." Obi-Wan grinned. "At the rate we are walking and he is likely to talk, she'll be caught up

on news by the time we get there ." "It is quite likely." They stepped out into the corridor to be met by Jess, Rilka and Kae. "Ani went on ahead to meet the Queen," he explained. "We're tottering along in his wake." "We saw a blur go by," Jess said. "Must've been him." "I hope he doe sn't run anyone over," Obi-Wan muttered. "You're looking better." Rilka had been eyeing him closely since they left their quarters. "I'm doing much better after all the rest and pampering. Thank you for asking." He smiled, projecting good health for all he

was worth. She frowned doubtfully and looked to Qui-Gon for confirmation.

"It's true. He is getting better."

"I've decided that people should no longer ask me that question since they never accept my answer anyway. So noted, Master?" Obi-Wan tried not to let the bitterness seep into his tone. [They are just worried about you, love.] [And I am doing my best not to be grumpy about the whole thing.] Outwardly he composed his expression and began

walking down the hall. "So have any of you been to Naboo before?" All three shook their heads. "Ani's been telling me all about it though," Kae offered. "You'll like the palace and Theed. Very classic architecture." Jess nodded. "I'm sure we will. The place is famous for its beauty." So they chatted desultori ly up to the hatch. Obi-Wan slipped his arm around Qui-Gon's waist, as much for moral support

as any physical help the partial embrace might give him. Thankfully, this was not the hangar where they had met the Sith for the second and final time. He wondere d if that was by accident or design, he didn't know, but he suspected it was the latter. Qui-Gon pulled him closer, sending reassurance and love through their bond as they left the ship and set foot on Naboo for the first time in three years.

[I'm fine wi th this so far. Qui-Gon?] [The same.] He spared a bit of his attention to really look at Qui-Gon. Thinner and a bit careworn after the last few weeks, his bondmate

needed some pampering and coddling as well. [Next time I take a nap you need to take one with me.] Qui-Gon smiled faintly at him. [Yes, General.] [Well, it's that or brush your hair until you doze off.] There was a slight surge of yearning at that. [Yes, that would probably work,] Qui-Gon agreed blandly. He nodded and made a mental note not to forget. [This evening after dinner then, love.] [Ah. I'll look forward to it.] Another surge highlighted the understatement. "You have but to ask, Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan murmured, mildly amused at this sign of interest. "I see the Qui-Gonisms are

returning with my health." "I hadn't been aware they had disappeared. Of course, I'm still not sure exactly what a 'Qui-Gonism' is." "Perhaps I'll have time to write, or at least tell you the salient points of my paper then." Qui-Gon was saved from answering by their reaching the spot where Anakin was regaling the Queen with what sounded

like the news of the entire last three years. "And then there was the space battle and the initiates--" "Padawan." Obi-Wan cut through the high speed babbling with a smile. Anakin tried to look embarrassed but the smile was still on his face. Queen Amidala was wearing her formal robes, but they

did not hide the real warmth in her eyes or her voice. "Master Jinn, Knight Kenobi. We are honored to welcome you back to

Naboo." Obi-Wan nodded and was content to let Qui-Gon talk them through the welcome. A sidelong glance and Anakin came to stand at his side, slightly abashed by his behavior. Introductions were quickly made for the rest of the party and then they were headed into the palace proper.

Far more peaceful activity was going on this time. Neither the rush of droids or that of soldiers rushing around to their duties disturbed the ebb and flow of people on their daily business around them. Only the Queen herself disturbed the activity around them, a ripple of slight bows as they walked toward the residence wing. Marble gleamed in the early evening light casting a warm glow into the ancient smooth stone. Glimpses from the tall windows showed them views of the city and its many waterways.

They ended up in a large suite, one large social space with four bedrooms branching off from it. As soon as the door had closed and she was out of public view Amidala drew Anakin into a hug. Sporting a shy grin completely at odds with her formal outfit, she did the same to Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. "It is so good to have you all here finally."

"It is good to be here finally," Qui-Gon responded smiling at her. "Yes, I understand that Knight Kenobi kept pushing back the departure time with one thing or another." She smiled and

stepped back. It was hard to tell with her clothing but she had definitely grown a bit more, the child-woman only remaining in her expressions. "'Twas not on purpose, majesty," Obi-Wan responded easily. "I was beginning to think you did not want to return here," she told him. "If I did, it was only because I never want to leave," he flirted. Amidala's smile widened. "A diplomat even on vacation, I see." "When one deals with the fairer sex it behooves one to always be diplomatic, my lady." He bowed slightly. "I brought you a gift, Ami- Your Highness," Anakin broke in. "It's still on the ship, though. Have a little more work to do on

it." "When we are in private, Ani, you may call me by my name," she answered. "And I would be happy to receive your gift." Obi-Wan cast a longing glance at the couch. "May we sit?" "Of course," Amidala said, slightly abashed. Qui-Gon's grip around his waist tightened as he guided Obi-Wan to the couch. Obi-Wan hadn't walked that far since the

accident and his abused stomach muscles were aching a little. Before he could stop himself the words tumbled out. "Oh, this is comfortable." "I should let you rest. It's been a long trip and you must be tired." "I rested for almost the entire journey. Don't feel you have to leave on my account. Please." Amidala hesitated. "If you are you sure..." She glanced at Qui-Gon. "We are," Qui-Gon responded. "Just don't expect me to be a scintillating conversationalist for very long," he said softly. Qui-Gon's arm around him tightened slightly. "I'm the sure the rest of can take up any slack." [Does this mean I have permission to doze off?]

[No one will mind if you do, love.] [Then I think I will.] He shifted enough to take off his boots and stretch out on the couch, his head in Qui-Gon's lap. "So what sort of things do you have planned for the next couple of weeks?"

"Nothing official," Amidala replied. "If there's anything you want to see or do, let me know and I'll arrange it." "Master Qui-Gon wanted to see the Gungans." "Just to pay our respects." "And I would like to go swimming, other than that there is nothing else the two of us have planned. I cannot speak for the

rest of the party." "Nothing in particular," Jess spoke up.

"I promised myself I would go shopping," Rill offered shyly. Amidala smiled. "I'll provide you with a native guide." "Padme maybe?" Ani asked with a hopeful grin. "Perhaps," she replied. "Panaka is going to have a fit. Though having five Jedi and a Fleet officer should be protection enough," Obi-Wan muttered

to Qui-Gon. "Panaka worries too much," Amidala replied. [Oops. I didn't mean for her to hear me.] Qui-Gon began to gently stroke his hair. [No harm done.] He yawned and rolled over, putting his back to the room. [Wake me for dinner.] He fell asleep to the quiet murmur of

familiar voices and his bondmate's gentle touch.

Later that evening after dinner they all gathered back in the common room of the suite. He was curled up on the couch again in Qui-Gon's arms, Je ss and Rill were on the divan opposite, Kae-G'Tal and Amidala in chairs facing the middle, with Ani sitting on the floor near Qui-Gon's feet.

Obi-Wan dug into his belt pouch and pulled out a small box. "Rilka, I was supposed to give you this a while ago but I've been distracted of late." "That's one word for it," Rilka said dryly, looking mystified as she took the box. "Well Leftenant, I shall endeavor to take better care of myself in the future."

"You better. You're going to age me before my time if you don't --what did you just call me?" Reaching out with the merest flicker of the Force he opened the box in her hand, new rank gleaming within. "Leftenant. You can't very well be the Executive Officer for the D'Ka and remain an Ensign forever."

For the first time since he'd known her, Rilka was struck speechless. "Congratulations. It was long overdue." "I..." She smiled finally. "Thank you." Jess took the rank insignia from her and gently pinned it to her collar. "Now you get to boss people around officially." "That should make me really dangerous." From his safe spot on the couch Obi-Wan snickered. "I don't see how it changes anything, really." "True responsibility isn't something that can be bestowed," Amidala said. "It comes from within." "That would explain Ensign Rilka ordering around the bridge crew," Qui-Gon observed dryly. Obi-Wan grinned. "I just made sure she had the rank to order everyone else around too." "I really need to go shopping now," Rilka muttered still stunned. "Why? The uni forms don't change." "I have to maintain the proper image out of uniform as well." "Which is?" Obi-Wan was confused. He wore the uniform most of the time and what he wanted when he didn't.

Rilka just rolled her eyes. "It's a girl thing," Kae offered. "Oh." Obi-Wan shrugged. [Makes me glad all over again you're male.] "You need to do some shopping as well Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon reminded him. "Good, we can go together," Rill said promptly. Obi-Wan caught the dagger eyes that Jess gave him. "I think not." "Guess you'll just have to settle for shopping with me then, Obi-Wan," his bondmate said mildly. "That seems to be the wisest course, yes." He watched as Rilka turned and gave Jess a hard look. "We'll speak about this later, Jess Lashar." "Yes, love," Jess answered meekly. Anakin giggled. [You wait, Padawan. Amidala will have you wrapped around her little finger soon enough,] Obi-Wan warned through the

training bond.

The boy blushed, glancing shyly at Amidala and away again. Obi-Wan smiled and leaned back into Qui-Gon's reassuring touch, gathering the strength for the next thing they had to discuss. Shmi. They had been putting it off for long enough, other things kept coming up and distracting them. "We have some unpleasant

things to share with you."

Ani caught the subject through the training bond and stiffened. Qui-Gon reached down and laid a soothing hand on his shoulder. "Anakin's mother, Shmi, has been compromised by the Dark. Last time we saw her she was fighting it," Obi-Wan sighed. "We tried to free her but she ran before we could be successful." Qui-Gon was now unobtrusively stroking Ani's back. [Let him into your lap, Qui-Gon. I'll move.] Obi-Wan shifted over. "We think that she's trying to free herself of the Dark

influence, at least we hope so."

At Qui-Gon's silent urging, Anakin climbed onto the couch between the two of them, pressing close for comfort. "She was trying to get me to leave the Jedi," the boy said in a quiet voice, not looking up. It was Jess' turn to be completely confused. "But that's not what she said when I brought her from Tatooine." "We think that that is what she was being influenced to do: get Ani away from us. The clumsiness of her attempts we

believe were her resisting the compulsion," Qui-Gon said. "She is fi ghting it with everything she has," Obi-Wan said, more to Ani than the room in general. "It's because of me." Anakin seemed to pull into himself. "Yes, it is and she's fighting for you as much as for herself." "They're hurting her because of me." Anakin sounded and looked absolutely miserable. Obi-Wan shot a glance at his bondmate. "I'm sorry, Ani." "Ani." Amidala got up from her seat and knelt gracefully in front of the boy. "You are the most important thing in your

mother's life. I saw that back on Tatooine. She would willfully sacrifice her life for you. To keep you safe she will endure

whatever she has to."

"But I can't help her," the words were nearly wailed. She pulled him into her arms. "Maybe not alone. But you're not alone, Ani." "We haven't given up on her Anakin," Qui-Gon said, resting a hand on the boy's back. "We will find her and free her. I

promise." "You haven't had any luck the last three years tracking down the Sith, what makes you think you can find her?" "Because we're not going to give up until we do." The Jedi Master's tone held no room for doubts or uncertainty. "And I think she will want to be found when she's free of the Sith," Obi-Wan added. "You really think she can free herself?" "Lady Skywalker is an incredible woman. I think that with her strength almost anything is possible." "She raised you, didn't she?" Amidala said. "You more than anyone know how strong she is." Ani nodded, somewhat reassured by the words of others. "I just got her back though." "And we'll get her back again, Ani," Qui-Gon said. The padawan nodded from the circle of Amidala's arms. "Yes, Master." Things were silent for a moment until Anakin pulled back slightly from Amidala's embrace. "Better?" she asked. "Yeah, thanks." He smiled weakly, "You shouldn't be on the floor." "To help a friend? I think that is worth any loss of dignity." "Master Qui-Gon let himself be covered in goo for Master Obi-Wan," Ani offered gamely. [Why do I have the feeling that is going to become one of his catchphrases?] Qui-Gon asked his bondmate. [As long as he doesn't invite Amidala to do it with him for a couple more years I don't care.] [Get covered with goo? Oh I suspect that that is a few years away yet.] He let one corner of his mouth curl up in a smile as the tension in the room eased. Ani had begun to relay some of his more

amusing comments while he'd been in the healers' care to his audience. Amidala hadn't moved from her spot on the floor

and Ani slid down to sit beside her. Obi-Wan took the opportunity to edge back into his bondmate's embrace, the contact

easing the slight ache of separation.

[Anything else we need to talk about tonight?]

[Not that I can think of.]

[Take me to bed and have your wicked way with me then?]

[Before or after you brush my hair?] Qui-Gon obviously had not forgotten his earlier promise.

[After, that way you will be slow enough I can keep up.] He nuzzled the warm skin closest to him.

[Then let us say our good nights.]

Carefully stepping around Amidala's elaborate gown and Anakin's cloak he got to his feet, "Good night everyone. We'll see

you at breakfast." A chorus of good nights followed him and Qui-Gon into their quarters. Immediately he dug into their belongings and found Qui-Gon's favorite brush. One of the few sensuous things that his former Master always allowed himself was that hairbrush.

"Where would you care to do this?" In response Qui-Gon sat on the floor in front of the couch. He chuckled softly and sat down on the couch behind his bondmate, legs falling to either side of the broad shoulders. Setting the brush aside for a moment he undid the leather tie

holding back Qui-Gon's hair. Carefully he drew his fingers through the shining strands looking for any knots or snarls, gently easing the tense scalp. Qui-Gon sighed softly at the touch. Obi-Wan smiled. "I haven't even used the brush yet." He picked up the wooden-handled hairbrush and began the long slow strokes. Starting near his beloved's face he pulled the

bristles through the long hair. One soft stroke after another he smoothed the care and tension out of Qui-Gon. His bondmate sighed in contentment, eyes closing as he relaxed fully for the first time in far too long as far as Obi-Wan was concerned.

"We should make this a regular part of our evening," he murmured. "Hm." He kept going, long after any possible tangles were eradicated and the hair shone in the dim light. Finally he set aside the

brush and leaned forward wrapping his arms around Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan rested his cheek on the crown of his lover's head. "Ready for bed?"

"Yes." Qui-Gon reached up and covered Obi-Wan's hands with his own. "Thank you," he said softly. "You're welcome, my Qui-Gon. I just need to start paying more attention to you or hope you tell me when you need these things."

"I don't like to impose," he squeezed Obi-Wan's hands, "and yes, I know you don't see it as an imposition. It is a failing of

mine." "Then you shall have to tell me of all the things you wished for or I'll have to guess." He grinned and rubbed his cheek over the soft hair.

"You are what I wished for." "You flatter me outrageously." Qui-Gon tilted his head back to meet Obi-Wan's eyes. "Simply the truth." "Come to bed and tell me of your dreams of us and the things we might do there together," he whispered. "As you wish." Climbing gracefully to his feet, he held out a hand to pull Obi-Wan off the couch. The soft cushions were loath to release him and his transition to standing wasn't nearly as graceful as his lifemate's. "If you

would rather not I can share mine instead," he offered shyly. Qui-Gon wrapped him tightly in his arms. "I would very much like to hear your dreams, my Obi-Wan," he said softly, "and to tell you mine."

"I have nothing to wear tomorrow for our outing with Padme, Qui-Gon. It's not appropriate for me to swim naked around her." "I suspect Anakin would agree with that."

"Qui-Gon! She is a child, I have no interest in her whatsoever." "You don't. The same can not be said of our padawan." He smiled and crossed the distance between them, taking Obi-Wan into his arms and nuzzling his throat. "Shopping?"

"If you keep doing that I won't be able to go anywhere," he said weakly.

His only answer was his bondmate's soft chuckle. "If it didn't feel so good I'd complain about having an erogenous zone available for attack all the time." Qui-Gon took pity on him and stopped. "Shopping it is then." "We could not go on the picnic and stay in our rooms..." "We could've stayed in our rooms back on Coruscant." "The council would have given us a mission," Obi-Wan retorted. "Only if we had answered our commlink." "They would have come looking." He tugged on his boots and a cloak. "You are probably right." "Shopping," he sighed. "Shopping," Qui-Gon confirmed. "Where are Jess and Rill? I have no interest in crossing their path in this little outing." "I believe Jess is running Kae through some sparring exercises this morning." "The chance remains then, that we will find Rilka." One deep breath and then another. The aches and pains of his injuries

had subsided in their week on Naboo and while his stamina had yet to recover, he no longer actively hurt either. "Perhaps. Though I believe she is taking advantage of the chance to watch Jess." Qui-Gon smiled faintly. "Good point." He smiled in return and they made their way to the market. "Where do you want to start?" Qui-Gon asked as they surveyed the many vendors and stores. "You are paying for this little outing so wherever you want to start." Qui-Gon chose a shop at random and led him there. He found himself watching for the smallest signs of approval or

disapproval in his choices. As long as it fit and looked decent he didn't care when it came to his personal clothing. Qui-Gon gave more attention to such things than he ever had. Though his li femate was far subtler about his pleasures, he had found that Qui-Gon was more the sensualist than he was. And the way those blue eyes warmed when he tried on something that Qui-Gon particularly liked was reward enough for the effort. He ended up with fabrics in warm colors and generous textures, things he never would have bothered with on his own.

Eventually they ended up sitting on a wall overlooking the vast waterfalls that powered most of Naboo city as well as providing a spectacular view. Obi-Wan was nibbling his way through a sticky treat they had gotten from a street vendor while they rested for a moment.

"This is nice, just spending time with you." He held out a piece of the sweet to his bondmate. "Yes." Qui-Gon took the sweet with a smile. "It's been too long." "So, is there anything else we have to do today or are we free to wander until dinner?" "There is nothing on the agenda." The soft rush of the water in front of them combined with the sounds of the people behind them made him more aware of

the Force than he had managed in months. Naboo was stronger in the living force than Coruscant was; the abundant natural life forms of its inhabitants eased his senses. "Perhaps we should visit the hangar and get it over with," he said softly.

Qui-Gon glanced at him, then away again. "Perhaps."

"Then again, we could go find a quiet glade somewhere and go swimming instead." "We could." "Naked." "If we do go swimming I have no doubt that is the state we will do so in." Qui-Gon smiled faintly. "You aren't going to help me decide, are you?" His bondmate turned to look at him. "I am ready to face the ghosts of our past, but it is not vital I do so right away. You

have to decide for yourself your own state of readiness. I can wait if that is what is needed."

"We have waited three years, and talked about it a number of times. I'm not sure what looking at innocent metal will do for

us."

"It is not so much what is looking at it will do so much as avoiding the spot will do."

"And what is that?"

"Give it and the event more power over us than it deserves."

The food soured in his mouth and he tossed the rest of it into the water, watching as the fish surfaced to devour it then sink

into the depths again. "It changed everything and nothing at all. That is all the power it ever had." "Then perhaps we should go face the spot and put it in the past where it belongs." "You can go. I'd rather stay here and watch the water for a while longer." Qui-Gon reached over and laid a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder and gave a brief squeeze. Then he stood and headed back to

the palace. And the hangar. Where he had died. Pulling his knees up to his chest, Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around his drawn up legs and stared at the rushing water.

He didn't need to see the hangar, or the walkways, or the pit. They were engraved in his memory forever. Closing his eyes he

could see it as if it had happened a moment ago. If Qui-Gon wanted to go look at the spot where he died and was brought back, then he could. Obi-Wan had no interest in it. He was far more interested in the living, breathing bondmate that was the other half of his soul. That part of him called Qui- Gon that even now was mounting the palace steps, alone. He didn't even notice the tears dripping down his cheeks until the wetness splashed onto his hands.

He could sense Qui-Gon pausing at the entrance to the palace as he sensed Obi-Wan's turmoil. [Obi-Wan?]

[Yes, Qui-Gon?] Bringing his emotions under control he responded to the mind call.

[Do you want me to come back?]

[You need to do this now. I cannot. Forgive me for not being able to share it with you right now.] Gently he drew back from

the bond, not shielding or hiding so much as giving Qui-Gon the space to decide on his own. He could sense Qui-Gon's hesitation and then his bondmate turned around and started back towards him. [No, don't. I'll be here when you are finished.] Another brief hesitation, then he received a mental caress and felt Qui-Gon turn back towards the palace. One part of his

concentration remained here , watching the water and staying aware of the people nearby. The greater part of him though,

traveled with his bondmate into the palace. Qui-Gon followed the same path into the palace they had done that fateful day and Obi-Wan caught flashes of memories running through Qui-Gon's mind, the chaos of the fight against the droids, glimpses of himself and Ani as Qui-Gon kept track of those important to him during the dash to the hangar. A moment there, barely more than a flickered glance and his bondmate was striding through the hallway.

For a moment a small ship on the water in front of him going by overlaid the image of the dark marble hallway, giving the impression of movement where there was none. Most of the journey to the pit was handled easily, only a pa use on the walkway where he had fallen caused much of a reaction. He felt the remembered anger, the way his then master had lashed out at the Sith. A deep breath and the anger was pushed away. Now onto the laser walls.

The red glow was exactly as he remembered.

Sunlight flickered on the water for a moment, bringing back images of his Master's blade swinging through the air. Red and green once again combining in his memories as well as in his vision. Everything blurred and he realized that tears were overflowing from his eyes again.

He closed them, letting Qui-Gon's view of the room dominate over everything. As he had the first time, Qui-Gon had been stopped by the force field just short of the pit. Again his bondmate's memories bled into Obi-Wan's awareness: of Qui-Gon's sinking to the ground and meditating calmly as he waited for the force fields to cycle. That much Obi-Wan remembered himself. Now he got a glimpse of what had been going on inside Qui-Gon: the awareness of the Sith pacing on the other side of the field, projecting hate, offset by an equal awareness of his own presence several fields behind his Master, and the love that represented to Qui-Gon, even back then.

And beneath it all had been the doubt. The realization that perhaps this was a fi ght that Qui-Gon could not win. Doubt buried so deep that it was only now, revisiting the place and the event years later, that the Jedi Master acknowledged its existence.

Obi-Wan shuddered and drew in on himself even more, hugging his knees tightly to hi s chest. Qui-Gon had doubted then about his chances and had never said a word. He would have gone to his death and never told anyone that he had suspected his fate. Anger chased itself through his system, pushing out the fear. A deep breath and he pushed it away, now was not the time to question in anger.

The whir and click of mechanisms sliding out of alignment heralded the beginning of the force fields cycling off. With a deep breath Qui-Gon stepped past it and into the pit. He moved slowly around the room, random images from the fight leaking through the bond to Obi-Wan. Not that he needed them. The whole fight had been replayed in his dreams, his nightmares over and over.

And then Qui-Gon stopped.

Obi-Wan didn't need to read his thoughts to know this was where he had been standing when the Sith had struck him down. He'd never felt it though.

The horrible burning right through his chest that seemed to go on forever. The air hitched in his lungs as he relived Qui-Gon's memories of that horrible time.

Almost involuntarily he opened his eyes, needing some reminder that it wasn't real. Wasn't losing Qui-Gon all over again. The sun was going down, turn the water orange and red. It didn't give him the comfort he had been looking for.

His bondmate's thoughts turned away from that horrible moment to one even more horrible, the emotional pain dwarfing the physical. The frustration of missed chances, the soul destroying despair, knowing he was dying and couldn't, wouldn't, tell Obi-Wan of his love. Refusing to give it only to have it ripped away seconds later.

In that moment he hated Qui-Gon for that, for denying him the knowledge that should have been rightfully his. It too passed into the Force as his bondmate recalled what came after.

The fading of awareness, the calling of the Force, overpowering everything else. Until another call, this one even more irresistible. He felt Qui-Gon's awe at being so needed, his reverence at being part of something that was so much greater than anything he had ever dreamed or imagined. The hope that maybe his chances had not all been wasted, that there would be more.

[Always more, love,] he whispered through the bond as night fell over the city. Lights were coming on around him. Lights that reminded him of the rush of Qui-Gon coming back to his body, coming back to him. A second chance at life. A second chance at love.

Suddenly the pit was not the place where he had died. It was the place where he was reborn.

The thought was so loud Obi-Wan suspected he could've heard it even without the bond. Qui-Gon sighed. It was what he had come to discover.

Obi-Wan smiled weakly, glad that Qui-Gon had had his epiphany. Now perhaps they could put it behind them for a time. Carefully he slid off the wall, muscles stiff from sitting there for so long and waited for Qui-Gon to return to him. Burying those memories deep in dark corners of his mind again, along with the nightmares of that whole time period and what had come after. A cold shiver raked through him as the evening wind picked up and blew open his cloak, exposing him as his heart felt exposed and raw. The water was completely dark now, blackness shattered and broken by the silver lines of wavelets reflected in the lights of the city. Not unlike the way he felt.

A soft step behind him and a gentle mental caress alerted him to his bondmate's presence. [Obi-Wan?] [Why don't we find someplace that I can listen to soft music, eat something outrageously decadent, and be a part of life?] [Whatever you want.] Arms enfolded him into a warm embrace from behind. [I love you.] He patted the arms wrapped around him. [You better now?] [Yes.] Qui-Gon sighed. [But you are not.] [No, and I probably won't be for a while. Leave it be.] Another sigh but his bondmate respected his wishes and let the subject drop. The small establishment that they eventually

ended up in did nothing to soothe him. The music grated across his nerves increasing the slowly building headache. Dessert was wasted, he ate one bite and pushed it back to the middle of the table. Ignoring Qui-Gon's increasingly concerned glances he waited until the small band took a break and escaped into the night air. His bondmate followed him out and they began the long walk back to the palace. Carefully he wrapped his arm around Qui-Gon's waist, a nervous glance upwards to make sure it was welcome.

Qui-Gon smiled faintly down at him. [Would coddling be in order when we get back to our quarters? You look like you could use some.] [I want to sleep and forget, not sure I have the energy for coddling. Except for maybe being allowed to brush your hair.] [I was thinking more of my giving you a full body massage. But I will do whatever you want, Obi-Wan.] [A massage?] It felt like even his hair was aching from the stress. [Yes.] [And a hot bath?] He knew he sounded pathetic. [Anything you want love.]

[I want to be able to take care of you when you need me to.] [You do.] Qui-Gon raised a hand and caressed Obi-Wan's cheek. [That goes both ways, though. When you need it, I want to take care of you as well.]

[Back to our rooms then and I will do my best not to grumble at your coddling.] [If you need to grumble, go ahead. I'll still love you.] He managed a smile. [But then I feel guilty for complaining and it undoes all of your hard work.] [It just gives me an excuse to start at the beginning again.] [That doesn't get tiresome?] Blue eyes looked deep into his soul. [Never.] [It should. You are far too patient with my shortcomings.] Obi-Wan deliberately broke their gaze and turned his eyes back to

the cobbled street in front of them. [None of us are perfect, love.]

He laughed bitterly. [I am all too aware of that.] [Obi-Wan?] [Hmm?] They were almost to the palace now, the main portions of it still well lit as the business of government never really

came to an end. There was a short hesitation then Qui-Gon ventured, [I have done something?] [You didn't do something,] Obi-Wan corrected him. [And it doesn't matter now because it's fixed.] [I'm sorry?] [It was a long time ago, Qui-Gon.] He patted the hand wrapped around his waist. [I'll get over it eventually.] [Get over what, exactly?] Qui-Gon asked carefully. [You deciding it was better to die with your love unrequited than tell me.] Qui-Gon blinked. [I told you about that over a year ago.] [Doesn't mean I'm not still upset and today shoved it right back in my face again,] he managed to say calmly. [You told me,

but that is very different from reliving it from your memories and have it mesh with mine.] [If you were in my memories, then you understand why I made the decision I did.] He shrugged carefully. [That doesn't mean I agree with your choice.] They reached their quarters and went inside. Qui-Gon switched to actual speech. "Would you rather I have told you, only to

die? T o tie you to me in death in a way I hadn't been able to in life? That would hardly have been fair to you."

"And tying me to Anakin, as wonderful a Padawan as he has turned out to be, was better?" He sighed and slumped onto the couch. "That at least was something to live for. That was all I could offer you at that moment. A reason to go on. What would have

telling you of my feelings done except caused you more pain and heartbreak?" "All I knew at that moment was that my entire reason for living was dying in my arms and it was my fault. I showed off in that fight, got tired, and it nearly killed you." Obi-Wan closed his eyes, the images gaining new vividness with the feel of

Naboo all around him. The sights and smells meshed with his memory and he just wanted to curl up and make it all go away. The rustle of cloth told him his bondmate had knelt in front of him, even before Qui-Gon's hands came to cover his own.

"Obi-Wan. It wasn't your fault."

A dozen different arguments came to him, but none of them would be heard. Qui-Gon would believe what he wanted to believe. "As you wish, Qui-Gon." The Jedi Master sighed heavily. "And you will continue to blame yourself no matter what I say." "Probably." Qui-Gon nodded, then got to his feet, heading towards their room. Obi-Wan watched with stunned eyes as his bondmate

left him alone. The door shut between them without another word said and it was finally too much. Apparently he'd finally found something that pushed Qui-Gon away, his stubbornness to not let this go. Holding onto the guilt was a heavy weight between them and he didn't know what to do with it anymore. The energy to run was simply beyond him at the moment, instead he reached out and grabbed Qui-Gon's cloak. If he couldn't have his mate, he would have what was left to him. Wrapping the still warm folds around himself, he laid down on the couch and let the tears flow again. All the old pain welling up and out, not willing to be buried anymore.

He didn't hear the door opening again or the footsteps crossi ng the room. The first hint he had of the return of his bondmate was when Qui-Gon sat down beside him and pulled him into his arms. [Love, what-?] [You came back?] He all but tackled his bondmate, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

He felt Qui-Gon's surprise. [Came back? Obi-Wan, I only went to fill a bath for you.] [Oh.] Obi-Wan tightened his grip. [I thought I had driven you away with my guilt.] [It would take much more than that to drive me away. In truth, I don't know if there is anything you could do that would

make me leave.] [Not even when I don't tell you everything in my foreseeings?] [Not even then.] [I'll work on it. I promise.] He wasn't sure what he was promising, but it seemed important to say that. His bondmate dropped a kiss on top of his head. [Shh. I know you will. It's all right.] "Love you," he whispered, needing to hear the words out loud. "I love you, too. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to think--" "Think what?" He shivered. "That you drove me away. That is never going to happen, love." "S'all right, I've been a bit of an idiot lately anyway." Qui-Gon didn't reply to that. "Thought so." Obi-Wan muttered and staggered to his feet, leaving the cloak behind. An arm immediately slid around his

waist, steadying him. "I'll work on the idiot thing too." His bondmate chuckled. "Your bath is ready." "Does it have bubbles?" "Of course." "You going to bathe with me?" "If you want me to." "You have to hold me up so I don't slide under." "Always," Qui-Gon said softly, and it was clear he wasn't talking about just the bath. Qui-Gon helped him undress with fingers that suddenly seemed clumsy, then they were sinking into hot water up to their

chins. The deep tub was generously sized. Qui-Gon pulled him back into his arms the moment they were both settled in the

water. Tension eased with his bondmate's unending complete acceptance and his muscles slowly relaxed in the hot water,

along with his mind.

"I'm sorry. This hasn't exactly been the most relaxing day we've ever spent on vacation."

"I'm beginning to wonder if we are supposed to have vacations." Obi-Wan yawned and let himself float.

"We're out of practice with them at least."

"We need to either give them up or have them more often. I don't seem to have gotten the knack of it."

"You were doing fine until I went to the pit."

"So next time we don't vacation on this part of Naboo."

They were both silent for a moment then Qui-Gon said quietly, "I'm sorry about not telling you three years ago as well. I just

wanted to spare you as much pain as I could. Perhaps I miscalculated."

"And perhaps I was wrong about what is, and is not my fault." He shrugged and watched the water ripple around them. "Perhaps you were right and some things are better left in the past." "You needed to deal with it and are better for it." Obi-Wan pulled a warm wet hand to his lips and kissed it before wrapping

it around his torso again. "That was reason enough for doing it. You've made your peace." "I would have avoided disturbing yours if I could have." "We are bonded." Qui-Gon buried his head in Obi-Wan's shoulder. [Yes.] He caught the image of himself curled up on the couch, tears streaming down his face from Qui-Gon's memory. [Please, no guilt. I was overtired and stressed. You needed to do this and I was being insecure.] Obi-Wan turned and

straddled Qui-Gon's lap, curving himself around his bondmate. [Shh.] He was held tightly. [I never--] Meant to scare or hurt you went unsaid. [I know. Neither did I.] A slightly hysterical laugh bubbled out of him. [We are quite

the pair this evening, aren't we?]

A reluctant smile curved Qui-Gon's mouth upwards. [Sounds like we're made for each other if we can stop hurting each other long enough.] [Oh good, considering I'm sort of fond of you. Not to mention this lifebond thing we have going.] [Lucky for us.] Qui-Gon leaned his forehead against Obi-Wan's and sighed. "I love you." "I love you, too." He let his fingers slip into the wet hair and began to rub the tight scalp. "My turn to coddle you a bit." His bondmate's eyes closed and he groaned as he leaned back into Obi-Wan's touch. "Shall I wash your hair?" Obi-Wan

offered softly.

The wistful hopefulness that came through the bond was answer enough. Gently he pushed off and gathered the shampoo then settled behind Qui-Gon. His lover sighed and leaned back against him. [I was supposed to be pampering you.] Carefully he worked the thick shampoo into a lather then began working it into wet strands. [It pleases me to do something

for you.] [Ah.] His bondm ate's thoughts got a bit hazy as he went boneless with pleasure. [Carry on then.] Obi-Wan grinned and kept on rubbing. [Yes, Master.] It was so nice to let the world shrink down to the two of them, hot

water and some bubbles. Eventually he started to rinse the soap away, one hand carefully diverting the water from running into Qui-Gon's eyes. With a light touch of the Force he brought the larger man more securely into his arms and held him. [Better?]

[Yes.] Blue eyes opened and looked at him. [You?] [Yes.] Whimsically he dropped a kiss on the end of Qui-Gon's nose. Qui-Gon smiled and kissed him back. Resting his head against the wall, they floated. Not the best day by any stretch of the

imagination, but not the worst either. They had managed.

It had rained at dawn but then it almost always did. By the mid-point of the morning though the sky had cleared and their party was underway. One large speeder for their group, Amidala --definitely in her guise as Padme today, piloting. The spot she chose was well outside the city proper.

Old growth trees and moss covered rocks dominated the landscape. A stream that widened into a deep pool at one point the focal of the small glade. Further upstream was a small waterfall, promptly discovered by Anakin and Kae as they dashed in and out of the curtains of water. After a few moments of shy watching Amidala was reminded by everyone present that there was no reason why she couldn't join in. After that the three of them were inseparable.

[The enthusiasm of youth,] Qui-Gon observed. He was sitting at his leisure, leaning against a large rock, with Obi-Wan

leaning back against him. [Perhaps we can gather some of that up later and take them in a water fight.] Obi-Wan shifted and drew Qui-Gon's arms around him.

[Perhaps.] He tightened his grip and sighed contentedly.

[On the other hand, we could just stay here and soak up sunbeams until it's time to head back.] Obi-Wan tilted his head back, mutely asking for a kiss. With a smile, Qui-Gon complied. Nearby Jess had pulled out a sketch pad and was drawing, Rilka sitting beside him

watching him work. "That seems to have worked out well," he murmured, looking in their direction. "Yes." "Think we'll see a ceremony soon, or should we give them one?" "They do say turnabout is fair play." Qui-Gon's smile was mischievous. "When we get home then, so we can have the crew there. Not to mention Jess's master." "Only if we all want to be subject to a lecture on the importance of tradition and Jedi superiority," Qui-Gon countered. He

paused for a moment. "On second thought, let's invite him. Rilka will send him into apoplexy." "If he's even back from Hoth yet." "If he hasn't mortally offended the tauntauns yet." "Is that possible? I've found them to be stubborn but quite sweet in disposition over the long run." "If it can be done, he is the one who will do it." "You really dislike him, don't you?" "I am not overly fond of him, no. Jess is not the only apprentice he's almost ruined." "Master Yoda had him removed from the roster of masters able to take padawans, apparently at Jess' request." Extending

the training bond a little he could feel Anakin climbing the rocks up the waterfall. [Someone is being overly ambitious.] [I know what I'm doing, Master,] Anakin replied, continuing his ascent. [How many padawans have said that just before they do something incredibly foolish and dangerous?] Qui-Gon asked.

[Down, Anakin. I have no desire to spend any more time holding an infirmary vigil.] [But Master!] Obi-Wan sighed and dropped his head. [He's trying to show off for the girls.] [I know.] Qui-Gon once again addressed the boy. [Now, Padawan, or I will float you down.] Obi-Wan's head snapped up when he felt crude shields go up along the training bond and he groaned softly. [Now he's in

for it.] It would only be fair to warn Jess and Rilka so he turned and raised his voice slightly, "Padawan Skywalker is being a

bit dense. Master Qui-Gon is about to show him the errors of disobedience."

He felt Qui-Gon gather the Force to him and reach out, plucking Anakin off the wall with deceptive ease. [I would hold my

breath if I were you, Ani,] Qui-Gon advised him. [What? No! I'm sorry Master, I won't do it again, you don't need to, no no No!] The boy yelled as Qui-Gon dropped him into the deepest part of the pool.

"Oh dear." Obi-Wan shuddered. "He did finish the swimming lessons, right?"

Anakin's head popped up out of the water and he started swimming for shore.

"Yes."

Jess and Rill were covering their grins carefully. The kni ght coughed slightly, "Thank you for the warning. I seem to recall a

few moments of rebellion myself at that age." "So do I, and the object lessons prevented their repeat." Obi-Wan grinned. "Oh yes," Jess retorted. "Lectures by the hour for me." "I've always preferred a... more active approach," Qui-Gon said pleasantly enough, though Obi-Wan caught the edge of

some not so kind thoughts about Jess' old master. "I am a great believer of letting the punishment fit the crime." Obi-Wan squirmed slightly, remembering some of those 'active approaches'. "That's one way to put it." [Would you rather I have lectured you?] Ani's emergence from the lake saved him from answering. It was clear that the boy couldn't decide between anger and

embarrassment. "Masters," he bit out. "Yes, Ani?" Qui-Gon inquired politely. [I always hated this part the worst. I don't suppose you'd let me sneak off and skip this?] Obi-Wan asked plaintively. "I knew what I was doing." "And you accepted the consequences for doing so." Qui-Gon's grip on Obi-Wan tightened holding him in place. "The consequences were supposed to be climbing to the top of the waterfall, not getting dumped in the lake." "Did I ask you to stop? Did I warn you what would happen if you did not?" "Yes, Master," the boy's tone was sullen. Obi-Wan tried to warn him with his eyes that this was a sure way to get in more trouble, but Ani wouldn't or didn't want to

pay attention.

"Then you knew what would happen if you continued. You chose to do so. I do not make idle threats, Anakin. You should know that by now." "Yes, Master. May I go now?" Qui-Gon sighed and nodded his acquiescence. The padawan nodded and took off into the deep woods behind them. Obi-

Wan patted the bands of steel wrapped around him that passed as his bondmate's arms. "Let me go talk to him." [As you wish.] He was released. [Sometimes I think I'm getting too old for this.] [But I thought you--] He cut the thought off abruptly and got to his feet. "Excuse me for a few minutes." He found Anakin sitting at the base of a huge tree, sulking. Obi-Wan sat down nearby and waited. Anakin seemed

determined to ignore him. The knight just leaned back against the huge gnarled root and closed his eyes. Perhaps Anakin would find it easier to talk if no one was looking at him. "He didn't have to do that."

He shifted and made a non-committal sound. "Not in front of Kae and..." Ani's voice trailed off. "And what do you suggest he should have done? You didn't leave him a lot of choice." "He didn't need to dunk me." "You would have preferred what?" Anakin went silent again, staring straight of him sullenly. "Well, I'm going to change into my bathing suit and go swimming with them if you won't. It's rude to leave them like that." "But they saw..." The boy flushed with embarrassment. "Sit here and sulk if you like. Everyone knows what you are doing out here and that doesn't make it any better. It makes it

far worse." That earned him a glare. "You make it sound like I want to be out here. I want to be back there, but--" "You are embarrassed because you got in trouble and he made you look like a fool in front of someone you wanted to

impress." "Yeah." The word came out utterly dejected. "You could always wear my cloak over your head and we can all pretend not to notice." "You didn't bring your cloak." "I'm sure we have a bag in the speeder we could cut holes in for your eyes." Almost against his will, Ani giggled. "Or you could wear those really obnoxious swim trunks that Jess brought over your head. Everyone would be too stunned

to say anything." Obi-Wan grinned. "Master!" Ani managed, between giggles. "Well, its that or one of those *interesting* headdresses that the Queen wears. I think you'd look stunning with your hair up

in a bun." The boy collapsed against Obi-Wan in a fit of laughter. "Don't... have... enough... hair," he managed between giggles. Obi-Wan grinned and pulled the padawan closer, "I'm sure that Qui-Gon would lend you his." The laughter intensified and then died down. "I'm being stupid, aren't I?" "You really want an answer to that, or do you know it already?" "I guess I know it. But I *could've* made it." "You could have asked first, then we could have made sure. Or at least I would have helped." "You would've?" "Sure, I'm a completely different sort of meanie than Master Qui-Gon." That startled another giggle out of his padawan. "You want to try it with help this time?"

"Will Master Qui-Gon let me? I don't wanna get dunked again." "You probably won't, if I am helping." "Or he'll dunk both of us." "We could always try dunking him." Obi-Wan carefully got to his feet, pulling Ani up with him. "Really?" "We should be prepared to run afterwards, though. Or have Jess and Kae help." "You could just pout at him." They started walking back to the clearing. "I have to save that for the really bad stuff, like that time I finished the berries in the middle of the night. How was I

supposed to know he'd saved them for breakfast?" "He said so at dinner." "Did I forget?" He turned to look at Ani. "Did you?" "Well, even then the pout didn't save me. I ended up going to the market that morning." Ani grinned. "He just pouted better." "Are you suggesting I'm out of practice, Padawan?" "He doesn't pout as much so when he does you give in faster." "So are you suggesting I pout less?" Obi-Wan grinned and led them to the far side of the glade. "Or get him to pout more." "Hmm, isn't that sort of scary though? I mean, we both do exactly what he wants when he does that." "He doesn't have to pout. We usually do what he wants all the time." Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh really? What about the flying?" "I didn't when he didn't want me to," Ani pointed out. "What about on the D'Ka? Or is he really in charge there and I'm not?" Anakin thought for a moment. "Well, he usually agrees with what you do. And you'd at least listen if he disagreed." "And that's what we do when it comes to being Jedi as well. You just don't see the arguments." "Did he ever dunk you when you were his padawan?" Ani asked curiously. "Not exactly." He edged around the question and grabbed his suit to put it on. "What does that mean?" "It means it was far more embarrassing and I'm not telling you." "Not even a hint?" "Three hundred people, a hard-on and the ambassador's daughter." Anakin's eyes widened. "Somehow I think I got off easy."

"Go on then. You might want to apologize to Qui-Gon. It bothered him when you took off like that." The boy looked down at his feet, slightly shamed faced. "What?" "I didn't mean to hurt him." He paused. "That's a lie. Yes, I did. But I don't now. You know what I mean?" "Yes, so go fix it." Anakin nodded, heading over to where Qui-Gon sat talking to Jess and Rilka. [I'm going to swim for a bit, Qui-Gon.] He received a wordless acknowledgment, then felt his bondmate turn his attention to Anakin. The water was warm and cool

by turns on his skin as he slipped in and out of the sunlight. He floated for a while, enjoying the buoyancy and distant peacefulness that swimming brought to him. "Hello Obi-Wan," Amidala greeted him as he drifted closer to the rocks where the two girls were sunning themselves.

He ducked under for a moment to get the hair out of his face, "Hello. Enjoying your day out in the sun?" "Very much." She smiled. "Truthfully, I'm just enjoying a day out of costume. Those headdresses can give you a headache after a while."

"Far be it from me to suggest a break in tradition, but you could try and go without them once in a while."

"Perhaps in a few years. Right now I still need the aura of authority it projects. Especially when dealing with offworld politicians. They wouldn't take me seriously like this." He bit back a comment that there would be plenty of people that would take her seriously. It would only ge t him in trouble

with Qui-Gon and Ani again. Careful to keep a polite distance between himself and the two females he tread water. "As you wish, Majesty." Amidala rolled her eyes. "It's just Amidala. Or Padme, if you prefer. Unless you want me to start calling you General." "You can call me that if you like. I just won't answer to it." He shrugged. "And today, I don't answer to 'Majesty'." She shifted and turned to look at the shore. "How is Ani?" He smiled. "Ani is fine." "He 'feels' less worked up, Amidala," Kae said. Amidala frowned. "But he's not coming back."

"He and Master Qui-Gon have a few things to talk out first." "Master Obi-Wan, do you think Master Jess would throw me like Master Qui-Gon did Ani?" Kae asked, with wide hopeful eyes. "Or would you? It looked like fun."

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes and considered, then reached along the soul bond. [Qui-Gon, warn Jess that I am *not* doing anything to his padawan that she didn't ask for.] [Very well. Just don't overdo it.] Without any more warning than that he Lifted Kae out of the water and over to the deepest part of the pool. "Ready?" She giggled. "Yes!" He raised her a bit higher then dropped her into the water with a huge splash. Obi-Wan turned to Amidala, "You next?"

"Uhm..." She looked back to the shore. "I think I'll wait for Ani." [Padawan, your lady wants you to come back.] [Huh?] He rolled his eyes. [Get out here and dunk her Majesty in the pond, Ani.] There was a pause of a few seconds then a loud splash near shore as Anakin dived in and started out towards where they

were. "Here he comes now." Obi-Wan shifted his attention to the training bond. [Do you want my help?] [Please. My control is sometimes just a tad off.] Anakin pulled up and climbed on the rock beside Amidala's. "Uhm hi." "Hi." Obi-Wan slid under the water and wished there was someone close enough to start a water fight with. A long mental sigh

and he surfaced again. [You ready?] Ani nodded. "You sure you want to do this?" he asked the Queen. "You did it," she pointed out. "Well, that wasn't exactly planned." Ani squirmed. Obi-Wan felt Ani reach out and grasp the Force actively, using it to lift Amidala off the rock. "Oh!" Her eyes widened and she instinctively tried to brace herself against the air. He smiled at her reassuringly and waved wet fingers at her as she wobbled her way across the glade. Obi-Wan firmed up

Ani's controls and waited for the boy to release her into free air. "Ready?" Ani asked. Amidala swallowed and nodded. "Yes." They let go simultaneously, letting the happily screaming young woman hit the water. Conspiratorial grins were traded

between them and they both glanced over at Qui-Gon. "He's got to be awfully hot," the desert-bred Anakin said. "We could help him cool off." "Oh, that's weak Ani. You need to come up with something better than that. Like... he's sweaty and needs to rinse off." "Well that's 'cause he's hot." The boy grinned. "Either way, he needs to be dunked." "As long as you remember the 'we' in this little event late r, sure." Holding onto Ani's rock so he wouldn't have to keep treading water, Obi-Wan delicately reached out and wrapped the Force

around his bondmate. Qui-Gon was deep in discussion with Jess about something and didn't notice at first. The minute he actually began to float though, Obi-Wan caught the swift rise of one eyebrow. [Obi-Wan.] [You better take the boots off now, love.] [You wouldn't.] [Ani says you look hot.] [Thank you for the concern, Padawan, but I am fine.] [I don't know Master, you look flushed...] Ani was grinning as he added his own Force control to Obi-Wan's.

Obi-Wan felt some incipient guilt about doing this. He really didn't want Qui-Gon angry at him. His bondmate sighed. [I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this am I?] [No, Master,] Ani replied cheerfully. [Actually, Ani... we shouldn't do this.] Obi-Wan bit his lip indecisively. [And you're giving in far too easily,] Qui-Gon sent, excluding Anakin from this part of the conversation. [You threaten to

dunk me, I protest, you ignore that and dunk me anyway.] [As you wish.] Obi-Wan brought him over the middle of the pool and dropped him. He made a satisfyingly loud splash. Qui-Gon came back to the surface and started swimming towards the rock where Obi-

Wan and Ani were sitting. "Uh-oh," Ani muttered. "You better escape while you can, Ani. I'll hold him off." Obi-Wan said with false bravado and dove in the water to meet Qui-

Gon halfway. When Qui-Gon saw him coming, he stopped and treaded water and waited for him. "Greetings," he said softly, behind him he could hear Ani headed the other way at the best speed he could manage. "I see that Ani has gotten over his bad mood," his bondmate said conversationally, reaching out and pulling Obi-Wan to

him. "He got himself out of it." Qui-Gon shook his head. "He'd still be sulking in the woods if it wasn't for you." Obi-Wan shrugged carefully, "I wasn't very nice about it. It worked out in the end though." "Yes it did." He paused for a moment and then said, "Obi-Wan, I seemed to be quite soaked. You wouldn't know anything

about this would you?" Amusement shone in his blue eyes.

"Perhaps." He smiled and offered what he hoped was a diversion instead. "We could always go downstream a ways and lay your stuff out in the sun to dry." "We could." "I take it you are going to make one of those 'object lessons' about this little incident, aren't you?" "If you mean using this to demonstrate to Ani that his master has a sense of humor, then yes." He smiled at Obi-Wan.

"Perhaps to demonstrate to my former padawan as well." "We both know you have a sense of humor or we wouldn't have done it in the first place. So there is really no need..." "Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon's smile had widened. "Oh dear." He felt the Force grab him and lift him out of the water. [Hold your breath.] [Wouldn't it have been more fun to dunk Rill?] He caught sight of Ani giggling hysterically on the bank, along with Amidala

and Kae. [No.] And Qui-Gon let him go. Cold water closed in over his head for a long moment, and he went for his lifemate's legs, sliding up the length of his body as

he

came up for air. [So you proved you have a sense of humor, now what?] He sealed his mouth over Qui-Gon's.

[I believe someone mentioned going downstream and finding a secluded spot to dry off?] The words were accompanied by an image of the two of them, naked, curled up on a sunwarmed rock. [But, I... weren't we supposed to stay and be social?] The excuse was thin, more of a token protest than anything. [We will be. After.] [More coddling?] he asked hopefully. [Yes.] [We walking or swimming?] One leg wrapped around Qui-Gon's waist now, with his fingers locked behind Qui-Gon's neck. [Swimming would probably be faster.] Reluctantly he broke the kiss and untangled himself. [Ani, we'll be back in a while.]

[Figured,] the boy replied good-naturedly. [Amidala says we'll wait to eat until you get back so don't get *too* distracted.] [I'm not up to much distraction. Chances are it's going to be another nap, but we will be back shortly. Wouldn't want you to starve until dinner.]

They swam downstream, stopping when they were went around a bend and found another clearing. [Far enough?] Obi-Wan waded into the shallows. [Yes.] Qui-Gon followed him out of the water and began to strip off his soaked clothing. He skimmed out of the bathing suit and tossed it onto a sunny patch of grass. [You need any help, love?] [Perhaps with my hair...] Qui-Gon ventured. [Of course, come here and sit when you're ready.] Qui-Gon spread out his clothes to dry -- giving Obi-Wan quite a view while doing so -- and complied, sinking to the ground

gracefully in front of Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan started at the base of his neck, gently loosening the muscles there before sliding his hands upwards fully into his bondmate's hair. [Mmmm...] Qui-Gon relaxed under his touch, pushing back into Obi-Wan's hand like a cat begging to be petted.

[Any spot in particular?] Digging in some with his thumbs he went after the persistent knots in the muscles. [No, you're doing just fine .] Even the voice sounded relaxed. Eventually he tilted Qui-Gon's head back to rest against his chest so he could lightly stroke the silvered temples. [I was the one who was going to coddle you,] Qui-Gon said, smiling faintly.

[Does this mean I should stop?] [I didn't say that.] Chuckling softly he kept up the relaxing touches, [You needed this. Besides it all resonates through the bond, you feel better

then I will feel better.] [So I'm coddling you by letting you coddle me?] [Something like that, yes.] They were silent for a moment. [I think we're getting better at this vacation thing.] Obi-Wan couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. "We do seem to have done better at it today, yes." "Good. I had begun to worry."

"That we didn't know how to do a vacation and the other Jedi would laugh at us?" "The first part at least." "Well, vacations were very rare." "And will no doubt be even rarer in the future." "So I should plan for one after Ani's knighting?" Qui-Gon chuckled. "It may be that long." "Then we should definitely make the most of the time we have." Reaching up, Qui-Gon slid his hand to the back of Obi-Wan's neck and gently tugged him down for a kiss. Slow and sweet, Obi-Wan lingered over tasting his bondmate then drew back. "We shouldn't linger here too long. Ani will be

gnawing the bark off the trees soon." "Ah yes. I remember what you were like at that age. You would've eaten every moment you were awake if you could've." "Considering the speed at which I tried to accomplish everything it's no great surprise." "You haven't slowed down appreciatively." "I would argue that I've slowed down quite a bit. My body has at least." As if on cue Obi-Wan's stomach rumbled. Qui-Gon

raised an eyebrow and gave him a look. "I'm gaining back my strength." "It is best we get you back and fed then." "But we didn't get to nap with you wrapped around me. I suppose this means we'll have to come back another day and do it

then." "I suppose so," Qui-Gon agreed blandly. "Can you just hold me for a bit first?" He slid around and straddled Qui-Gon's lap, tucking his head into the curve of his

neck.

His bondmate's arms came up and wrapped tightly around him. [Obi-Wan?] he asked, concern and affection coming over their link. [Just in the mood to be held, love. It's nice not to have a reason beyond wanting to.] He yawned and rubbed his nose against

the silky hair. [Yes, it is.] Content to let the sun warm his back while Qui-Gon held him close, Obi-Wan let himself drift on the edge of sleep for a

while. Not really meditating, nor really asleep he floated on the edge of consciousness, a spiritual massage of the soul. Then his stomach rumbled again. He smiled. "Real life calls in a loud and grouchy voice." "Shall we return then?"

"Before they come looking for us?" Obi-Wan said. "Or start eating without us." As if sensing Obi-Wan's reluctance to leave, Qui-Gon added, "We can come back here later if you want."

"No, we don't need to. I got my sunbeam catching time in, thank you." Another kiss and he lifted himself out of Qui-Gon's

lap. "I could think of worse ways to spend an afternoon than a sun-warmed rock, you and no clothing." He shifted forward and dropped a kiss just below Obi-Wan's navel. The young knight inhaled sharply at the gentle tickle across that sensitive flesh. Smiling, Qui-Gon stood and started gathering his now just slightly damp clothes.

"Tease," he said breathlessly, then tugged on his swimsuit again. Qui-Gon just smiled as he got dressed. "Lunch. We are going to eat lunch. Lots of people to tease me mercilessly if I show up like this. Maybe I should swim back." "Or I could..." Qui-Gon's voice trailed off suggestively. "You're teasing me again." He backed up into the water, deliberately heading for the coldest part of the slow moving stream.

"Actually, I was serious, but if you would prefer not..." He closed his eyes and swallowed harshly as his cock hardened completely. Qui-Gon stood at the water's edge awaiting his decision. There was no real decision to be made; Obi-Wan came back to the shore. One hand pushed down the suit enough that he could wrap the other around the aching hardness. Stroking it and looking hotly into Qui-Gon's eyes. "Please."

His bondmate smiled at him, blue eyes soft with love, and then gracefully dropped back to his knees in front of Obi-Wan.

He pushed Obi-Wan's hand away, replacing it with his own. Obi-Wan couldn't help but to rock his hips to that tempo, his hand now going out to steady himself on one broad shoulder. Then Qui-Gon leaned forward and took Obi-Wan's erection in his mouth. Contrary to Obi-Wan's accusations, Qui-Gon didn't tease, but used everything he knew about his bondmate and his responses to give him as much pleasure as possible. And with that sort of attention it didn't take all that long for him to fall over the edge of pleasure. When he came back to himself he was still on his feet, barely, braced on his heartmate's shoulders, and Qui-Gon was smiling up at him affectionately, with just a touch of smugness.

"You are very good at that," he gasped, licking his lips. "You make it easy." "I do?" Half-heartedly he tugged his bathing suit up with one hand and trying very hard not to think how easy he made it

sometimes.

Qui-Gon nodded. "You have no idea how... ethereal you look. A sublime beauty that is absolutely blinding. With that as my reward why wouldn't it be easy?" He blushed and stammered, "Thank you my love, for the compliment." "It is just the truth." An awkward shrug, "I will take your word for it since I've never seen it in me, except perhaps as an extension of how you

make me feel." "And how is that?" Qui-Gon stood up and brushed the back of his hand against Obi-Wan's cheek. He searched for the right words to express what he knew deep inside. "That simply the fact you love me will make anything

bearable and being with you is a thousand times better than that." He watched Qui-Gon's eyes light with slow pleasure. [I love you,] Qui-Gon whispered and kissed him. Instead of words he tried to let everything he couldn't articulate rest in the forefront of his mind and travel through the

bond, returning the kiss with everything in his soul. In return he received a surge of love and caring so profound that it took his breath away and made him feel cherished and honored and incredibly lucky. Obi-Wan ended the kiss and wrapped himself tightly around his lifemate, letting everything subside. He felt much more reassured after the events of the reactor room the day before, the last residual stresses fading.

Qui-Gon sighed and nuzzled at the top of his head. "We needed that, I think." "Yes," he whispered hoarsely. "Are you ready to go back?" "Mhmmm, just let me get situated first." His bondmate chuckled. "Take as much time as you need, love." "Well, I can't walk this way very well."

Qui-Gon only laughed again. Finally Obi-Wan was decently dressed again and they began the slow walk back. They returned to knowing looks and smiles from their companions. For once, he didn't really mind. The relief and ease he had through the bond more than made up for any momentary embarrassment.

"I see you managed to keep Ani out of the food," he said teasingly.

"Master!" Ani protested. "I said I'd wait."

Rill laughed. "Jess had to threaten to dump him again to stop Ani from 'snacking'."

"I was just checking to make sure it hadn't spoiled or anything."

Everyone else rolled their eyes. "Riiight."

"I was!" Ani protested.

"Regardless, my dear Padawan... we are here now. Let's eat."

"Yes!" Anakin's eagerness caused another round of shared laughter.

They ended up in a rough circle around the different containers of food and beverages. Things passed back and forth

companionably along with the mild insults to leave some for everyone else. "I wish I could do this more often," Amidala said, clearly enjoying the day off from being queen. "Perhaps you should." Obi-Wan stretched and leaned back. Rilka snorted. "You're a fine one to talk, Obi-Wan." "And you are any better?" "I've been known to take a vacation without a stay in the infirmary preceding it." He shrugged. "It does seem to happen that way, doesn't it?" "We are trying to work on that," Qui-Gon put in mildly. "Feh. Work on it Kenobi, you are turning my hair prematurely white." Qui-Gon ran a hand through his grey streaked hair self-consciously. "Your hair was turning that color long before I was your Padawan," Obi-Wan said laughing and shaking his finger in Qui-

Gon's direction. "Perhaps, but you definitely have added to the collection." "And I'm sure Ani will too." Jess suddenly looked at Kae with a worried expression. She grinned. "Yes, Master Jess?" "Um, nothing Padawan," he answered. Laughing, Rilka reached over and tugged on a handful of Jess' dark hair. "Don't go getting vain on me now." "Yes, Leftenant," he said sheepishly. Rilka's smile softe ned. "You've got nothing to worry about, Knight Lashar." In a stage whisper Obi-Wan asked Ani, "Is this what you mean by distracted?" Anakin giggled. "I'll take that for a yes, then.

Nice to see what it looks like from the outside."

Rilka looked at him and calmly stuck her tongue out. "Don't stick it out unless you intend on using it, my dear." Obi-Wan flirted. "And who says I don't?" "Rill!" Jess exclaimed, shocked. Obi-Wan leaned over close to Rilka, "So? Are you?" She smiled. "Do you want me to?" "Only if you feel brave enough." "That sounds like a challenge." "It was, yes." He grinned right back at her. The gleam in her eye was the only warning Obi-Wan got before Rilka grabbed him by the shoulder and planted a hell of a

kiss on him. When she went to let go, he returned the favor... giving as good as he'd gotten. [Would you like for us to leave you two alone?] Qui-Gon sent dryly. At that reminder he broke the kiss and retreated back to his bondmate's side. [That's quite all right.] Jess' expression had blanked. "Excuse me," he said in a slightly strangled tone, getting up and heading into the forest. [I should go fix that,] Obi-Wan sent, [do you mind?] [Of course not.] Qui-Gon touched his hand then let him go. Rilka was staring after Jess, dismayed. [And I'm sorry, that got out of hand.] He got to his feet and disappeared in the direction Jess had gone. The other knight hadn't gone far. He found him only a short distance away, staring into the forest, though Obi-Wan was

fairly certain he wasn't seeing any of it. "Knight Lashar?" "I know you two didn't mean anything by it, Obi-Wan." "My apologies regardless. I shouldn't have..." "What? Joke around with your friend?" Jess glanced at him briefly then looked away again. "Of course you should. I

shouldn't let it get to me." "I... as you wish. I'll leave you alone then." "Wait." Jess turned and looked at him. "I'm sorry." "Why? I'm the one that kissed her." "I knew it didn't mean anything." "But you can't help being upset. Qui-Gon gets the same way about me." Jess snorted. "I don't see him hiding in the woods." "No, he gets very possessive instead." Obi-Wan smiled at the memory of the D'Ka conference room. "If I got possessive with Rill..." "She'd flatten you quicker than a neutrino bomb."

He smiled ruefully. "If I'm lucky." "You are good for each other. It will work out in the end." "If I don't get my jealousy under control... she's warned me about it more than once." "Well, we could always kiss in front of her and see if that helps." That startled a laugh out of the other knight. "Could you imagine her face?" "It might be worth it, if someone has a holocam to catch her expression." Jess grinned then sighed. "I should probably go back." "Before you go, could I ask a favor?" "Well I know it's not going to be kissing tips..." "No, not at all. This is something I want to do for Qui-Gon." "This sounds like it's going to be interesting." "He liked that picture you did last year and our anniversary is really soon..." "You want me to do another?" Jess looked surprised and shyly pleased. Obi-Wan nodded. "I would very much like it if you would." "Of course! Do you have anything in particular in mind?" "Um, I didn't give it a whole lot of thought except maybe something more..." He blushed hotly. "Well, um... err..." Jess grinned. "Risqué?" Obi-Wan nodded. "I think he'd really like something like that." "Hmm." Jess looked him up and down consideringly, going as far as to circle Obi-Wan to check out the rear view. Obi-Wan twisted his head around to follow the knight circling him, slightly uncomfortable at the scrutiny. "Well?" "Under the waterfall, I think." "The waterfall?" Jess nodded enthusiastically. "I can't decide which would be better, sunlight or moonlight. Sunlight will make for more

vibrant colors, but moonlight would have more subtle highlights that would add to the overall sensuality of the composition- -" "Moonlight would be a little hard to wait for, Jess. I'd like it to be a surprise."

"Sunlight it is, then." [Ani , keep Qui-Gon busy for a while.] Obi-Wan gestured. "Shall we go then? Why don't you draw more often? You have quite the gift for it."

The other knight shrugged, embarrassed. "It's just a hobby. There are more important things to spend my time on." It

sounded like something that had been driven into his head. "I tried to say the same thing about my models. Qui-Gon insists that it's important to spend time on ourselves. Besides being a Jedi doesn't mean that we never get to have any fun." He grinned, "And no offense intended, but remember who gave you the advice."

"My old master is a bit of a dried up old stick isn't he?"

"Just a bit."

Jess was silent for a moment. "He was always so concerned about what was proper and traditional. Our relationship always seemed like a business arrangement. I never had what you had with Qui-Gon, or what Ani has with both of you." "You don't have to follow his example." He was hesitant to offer advice. Each Master-Padawan pairing was as different as the

two people involved in it, and what worked for them might not work for the more formal Jess. "I don't want to do to Kae what he did to me." "You are not your master." "I could've been." He glanced at Obi-Wan. "I was as pompous and full of myself as he is." "You got better." "I got lucky." "You call tagging around after me for a year being lucky?" "Yes, I do." "Well, it did mean that you got to meet Rilka." Jess smiled rather besottedly. "Yes." The smile faded slightly and he glanced at Obi-Wan. "That wasn't entirely what I meant

though." "And I'm answering in a roundabout fashion as well." "I'm trying to say thank you, here." "And I was saying you're welcome. Done?" They had reached the water, the small waterfall sparkling in the sunlight nearby. "Done," Jess said. "Now, get undressed." Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at the cool tone, but stripped off the clothes he'd put on before lunch. "Now what? Go get wet?" Jess nodded, sitting down on a convenient rock and pulling out his sketch pad. He slid into the shallow water with a sigh. The coolness felt good on his skin after the muggy warmth of the afternoon.

Wading deeper, he submerged for a moment before swimming the short distance to the waterfall. Glancing back at Jess, he started climbing up the damp mossy rocks. "Move forward a bit," Jess said, frowning at him. "So that you're out of the shadow." "That puts me right in the path of the water," Obi-Wan argued. "Oh." "That's the whole point of the waterfall." "How much is going to show?" "That depends. How risqué do you want this?" "You remember the Padawan calendar about ten years ago? As risqué as you feel comfortable with..." "I'm just the one drawing. You're the one putting it all on display so to speak." "Let me put it this way then, Qui-Gon will know who drew it." "No use doing things halfway." He nodded. "Then do what you think will be the best picture."

Jess nodded absently. "Move to the left a little."

Another shift and he paused, waiting for the next directional movement, or if he was to stay here.

Another frown of concentration. "Lean back a little, into the water."

He arched back slightly, letting the water cascade over his hair. It ran down over his shoulders, gently pounding the muscles. Cool trickles of water chased across his chest as he breathed in and out. Jess gave murmured directions and he let himself flow into the pose that the artist asked of him.

"Perfect. Now I want you to touch yourself. Think of Qui-Gon and how it feels when he touches you."

Obi-Wan sighed softly and let his fingers slip down to stroke across his belly and into the hair of his groin. A moment's self-consciousness and then heat was pooling there, at the thought of his bondmate. The gentle touch he had been gifted with earlier that day came back and he let sense memory guide his hands.

Manhood growing and filling as he stroked his length, images of this afternoon played behind his closed eyelids. Distantly he could hear Jess asking him to arch a bit more, and he complied, the water racing more thickly over his chest. It swirled over his nipples, down his chest and pooled in one cupped palm to cool and slow his ardor a little. The other hand sliding over the sensitized length made him gasp, then breathe deeply as he stopped... aching to continue.

"Perfect!" Jess enthused. "Keep it up." Then he fell silent as he began to draw.

"That won't be a problem, Jess. The problem will be the inevitable conclusion that being in this state brings." One corner of his mouth quirked up in a smile and he tilted his head enough to look over at the artist.

"I'll be as quick as I can." Jess was intent on his work.

"And I'll try not to be," he muttered closing his eyes and resuming his pose.

Another slow stroke, and he let himself slip into a light meditation, let his sensuality continue its slow burn. He let the thought of how he could reciprocate to his bondmate that evening take the place of moving. The sun had slipped a fingerwidth in the sky when Jess spoke next.

"All right. You can move now."

He gasped and let his hands move, the ache intensifying at a rapid pace. "Oh..."

His head fell forward, the water pounding on his back now, making his whole body thrum. His eyes locked with Jess's for a split second as his orgasm burst across his nerves and out of him. "Oh." Jess blushed and averted his eyes. "Um..." If it wasn't for all of his nerve synapses firing randomly Obi-Wan would have smiled. He shivered as the passion chased

itself around his spine and then slowly faded. The water had washed away all traces of his actions by the time he could

stand completely upright again. One soft sigh for the pure physical pleasure those moments had wrought and he was climbing down again into the pool. Jess averted his eyes and handed him his pants when he came ashore.

"You all right Jess?" The discomfort between them was back. "Yes. Sorry. I tend to get... caught up when I draw." He chuckled, "I didn't think you quite realized what you were saying. I apologize... I didn't plan that." Jess laughed weakly. "I didn't think you had. If it's any consolation, I think the... realism is going to come through in the

finished picture."

"Well, I don't think I can get away with doing this twice. Qui-Gon is on his way here trying to figure out what I've been up to for the last hour." "Should I make m yself scarce?" "Unless you want to be subjected to a Jedi Master Pout and tell him what we just did, and what you just saw." He smiled

wryly. "I need to apologize to Rilka anyway. I'll have the finished picture for you in a day or two." "Thank you very much, and if there is some way I can ever do you a favor..." Jess grinned. "Consider it payback for introducing me to Rill." "Fair enough." He listened through the bond to Qui-Gon's curiosity growing stronger. "Take off Knight Lashar, before my

rather pe rsistent bondmate worms the secret out of both of us."

With another quick grin and a farewell wave, Jess did just that, heading back into the forest. A moment later Qui-Gon came around the curve in the shore. "Hello love," he purred and closed the distance between them. Qui-Gon lifted an eyebrow. "Hello." "My apologies for being gone so long. I got a little distracted." "I noticed." His eyes asked the silent question. "Well, Jess and I talked for a while and got a few things straightened out." He shared the memory of the conversation. "Jess

is really worried about being a good master. Could you talk to him?" "Of course," Qui-Gon said absently, watching Obi-Wan's approach with a bright hot gaze. "You look needful, heartmate." "You... might say that." "Allow me to ease that. " With a touch of the Force he undid the fastenings on Qui-Gon's trousers then sank to his knees,

swallowing his lover to the root. His bondmate gave a strangled cry and grabbed onto Obi-Wan's shoulders in a bruisingly hard grip. [Obi-Wan!]

Lovingly he tasted Qui-Gon's length, letting all but the tip slide out of his mouth. His tongue and lips suckled on the crown of the tight erection while his hands rested on Qui-Gon's hips. Qui-Gon groaned, trembling with the effort of not thrusting forward and risking choking him. [More,] he begged Obi-Wan.

[Let go of your control. You won't hurt me.] Relaxing his jaw and tugging his bondmate's pelvis towards hip, encouraging a

thrust. Qui-Gon responded with a deep push forward, gripping Obi-Wan's shoulders even tighter. He let Qui-Gon make love to his mouth, only guiding the strokes when they threatened to go too deep. He slipped one hand to the base of his lover's erection rubbing firmly in time to the motions of Qui-Gon's hips. He could te ll Qui-Gon was getting close, both from his increasingly frantic movements and also by the rush of feelings through their bond.

Swallowing deeply once again, Obi-Wan purred. The vibrations in his throat traveled along his jaw and over his lover's entire length. Gently, he rolled and squeezed the balls drawn tight by the impending orgasm. That was more than enough. Obi-Wan felt the surge through the bond a second before, with another groan, Qui-Gon's muscles locked tight, a warm pulsing started in his balls and his bondmate's seed fountained down Obi-Wan's throat.

He sucked fiercely until the last spasm had passed, then gently slid his mouth off the fading erection. Obi-Wan made sure to put his hands back on his lover's hips so Qui-Gon wouldn't fall over. Gracefully, he climbed to his feet, tucking Qui-Gon's manhood back into his leggings and fastening them again.

"I love you," Obi-Wan whispered before gently kissing him. Qui-Gon still seemed a bit dazed. [Love you too.] He smiled and wrapped his arms around the taller man, hugging him tightly. It took Qui-Gon a few minutes to revive. "Just

what did you and Jess talk about?" he asked with some humor. "Padawans, effects of lighting on mood and surfaces, and you." "Me?" "Who else would I be thinking of when I get like that?" he teased. "I had wondered. The last thing I had expected when you went after Jess was that wave of... ah..." "Blinding lust?" "Yes." Rubbing his side of his face against the silky material of Qui-Gon's shirt he murmured, "My apologies, it wasn't planned.

What took you so long to get here? I was um... finished before you arrived." "Anakin seemed determined to keep me where I was." "And you couldn't get away?" He rubbed again, bumping Qui-Gon's chin and purring softly as a hint. One of Qui-Gon's hands came up and began stroking his hair. "I did. Eventually." "Mhmm." Qui-Gon chuckled. "I keep forgetting to get it cut and it feels so nice when you do that," he said softly. "I like it longer." "Much longer and I'll need to start pulling it back." The silky strands brushed his shoulders now. "Perhaps," Qui-Gon said, with his mid-back length mane of hair. "We should go back. It's getting late."

"Tired?" The hand kept stroking his hair. "I should rest so I don't fall asleep during dinner. Wouldn't want to doze off in the middle of the soup course." "Ah. That would definitely be a breach of etiquette." "Can't," he yawned around the next words, [have that.] Qui-Gon chuckled and released Obi-Wan, only to slip an arm around his wai st and start leading him back towards the

clearing.

[Going to change back into my clothes and curl up somewhere warm and soft with you to sleep.] Everything was getting that soft hazy blur that came of being sleepy. Qui-Gon took on more of his weight and adeptly guided him toward the speeder at the edge of the clearing. He noticed Jess

and Rill's bemused expressions as Qui-Gon helped him pull on his tunic and put on the leggings. [No boots.] [No boots,] his bondmate agreed. [Did you bring the fuzzy blanket?] He yawned again and climbed into the broad backseat of the speeder and waited for Qui-

Gon to get situated so he could be a proper pillow for him.

[I'm afraid you'll have to make do with me, love.] Qui-Gon sat down in the corner and pulled Obi-Wan back into his embrace. He sighed happily, [S'nice. I can hear your heart beating right next to me. Open my eyes and see you looking down at me,

watching over me while I sleep.] Obi-Wan curled his legs up onto the seat and snuggled contentedly, softly purring. The reassuring thump of Qui-Gon's heart and gentle rise and fall of his breathing lulled the sleepy knight. Strong arms held him close as he let one finger trail

down the strong profile that had tilted down to look at him. Qui-Gon's blue eyes matched the sky overhead and a slight smile graced the aquiline features. [More rubs?] he asked, his eyes drooping shut again. A warm chuckle rumbled through the chest he rested on and Qui-Gon once again began stroking his hair. It was the last

clear memory he had until he felt the gentle rumble of the speeder powering down in the hanger of Theed palace. [Hmm?] He tensed and sat up, the change in surroundings startling him. The familiar chuckle reassured him there was no emergency. [Welcome back, Obi-Wan.] His internal timesense told him that several hours had passed. [I trust you so much I slept right through the flight.] Qui-Gon was silent for a few seconds at that. [I am honored,] he finally said, softly. [It is nothing you hadn't earned long ago, my Master.] [Still...] He kissed the top of Obi-Wan's head. [Thank you.] He nodded and carefully turned on the seat, a bit stiff after hours in the same basic position. Ani was hanging over the seat

in front of them. "Hello, Ani." The boy grinned at him. "Hello, Master." "We didn't get to do that thing I promised you, did we?" He carefully didn't mention by name the climbing Ani had been

forbidden. "I know you're still recovering." "Another time then?" "All right."

"You don't seem particularly enthused one way or the other, Padawan." Anakin shrugged. "Doesn't seem that important anymore. I appreciate the offer though." [We've reached that phase, have we? I sense dozens of hobbies, odd gadgets and interests in the next few years. All short

term.] [Yes,] Qui-Gon agreed. [But some things will remain constant.] [Temper, hormones, and mechanics?] he quipped. [And his passion for his training.] His bondmate smiled. [Just like my last padawan.] He grinned and began rooting around for his boots. Ani held them up. "Lost them again, Master?" "Apparently." The first thing that came off whenever he got a choice in the matter, was his boots. Which meant they ended

up wherever he sat down first. Unless Qui-Gon or Ani moved them on him which wasn't unusual. He reached out and took the dangling footgear and tugged it on. "I'm going to glue them to your feet one of these days," Qui-Gon warned him pleasantly.

"I'll work on it," Obi-Wan muttered, doing up the buckles. "Perhaps you can start a new trend," Rilka suggested from her own seat snuggled in Jess' arms. "Full General uniform and bare feet."

"And socks. Those metal decks get cold after a while." "That's one of the advantages to wearing floorlength gowns," Amidala commented. "No one can see your feet." "I knew there had to be an advantage somewhere to those outfits." Obi-Wan grinned. She smiled back. Something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. "Mundi?" he whispered in shock. "Wha-?" Qui-Gon turned sharply, following his gaze. The former counci lor and his daughter were making their way across the broad hanger, dodging people and droids. They

were definitely on an intercept path for the speeder. Obi-Wan asked in an urgent whisper, "Jess do you know anything

about Mundi being here on Naboo?" The other knight nodded. "After that last attack, the council decided it would be best they disappear. Amidala offered sanctuary."

[I --] He felt uncomfortable meeting with Ki, but was reluctant to explain it. [Could we...] Outwardly he nodded and intertwined his fingers tightly with Qui-Gon's.

Qui-Gon squeezed his hand reassuringly. [I have the feeling if we left he'd follow.] [I'm not sure if he's going to thank us or heckle me for moving too slow.] Obi-Wan's stomach tensed in remembered pain from the flare of the grenade.

Immediately he found himself wrapped in a mental embrace full of love and support. [It's over, love.]

[I know this, why am I so upset?] Bewildered he turned to Qui-Gon, drawing on his bondmate's stability while his own was so fragile during the recovery. [Because you need time to come to terms with what happened on your own.] His bondmate's free hand came up and

caressed his cheek. [All your energy has been going into your physical recovery, you haven't had the time or energy to deal with the emotional.] He leaned into that touch, needing the warmth. [M-makes sense.]

Qui-Gon gathered him into his arms. [I can be polite for a few minutes, as long as he doesn't fuss at me. Right?] He buried his face in Qui-Gon's chest and tried

not to think. Between yesterday and reliving Qui-Gon's near death, and then recovering from his own he was nearly shaking in reaction all over again. He sensed his bondmate's sudden determination and felt himself gathered even closer. "Could you please make our

excuses to Ki, your Majesty?" Qui-Gon asked as he stood, Obi-Wan still held firmly in his arms. "Of course, Master Jinn," Amidala replied solemnly, her Queen persona firmly in place. "Go on," Rilka added. "We'll run interference." [Qui-Gon? I can't --what's going on?] [We're going back to our quarters.] [All right.] He rested his head against his bondmate's shoulder and tried to make the tremors still. Behind them he heard

Mundi call their names, only to be interrupted by Rilka's voice, followed by Amidala's in its most imperious tones. [They sound upset.] He sighed. [Can I have another bath? I ache again.] [Of course.] Qui-Gon's mental voice and presence was soothing but he could sense underneath it worry and fear. And of course that made him more worried. [Love?] [Yes?] [You are upset. With me?] Part of him wondered why he was being carried when his body was fairly functional, but he

wasn't sure he'd get an answer he liked, so Obi-Wan didn't ask. [No, love. Not with you.] He felt a kiss dropped on top of his head even as he sensed Qui-Gon's worry increase. [We don't have to see the healers or anything. I --] He took a deep breath, "I'm just not ready yet." "Then we keep him at a distance until you are." Reassurance, love and determination flowed over the bond. "I don't know when that will be," he said weakly. "It will be when it will be." "I can't hide from him. It isn't right," Obi-Wan mumbled. "You're not hiding from him. We're keeping him away. That's entirely different. You have nothing to do with it at all." "And that's all right?" Something seemed to be muddy about this logic. He filed the thought away for future contemplation. "Given the circumstances I would call it imperative." "Imperative circumstances and I missed it?" He sighed and gave up asking questions. [Don't worry, love. All the details will be filled in later.] [Yes, Qui-Gon. Are we doing the part where we have to stay together and I can't sleep again?] His bondmate's grip tightened for a brief moment. [I always want you to stay with me,] he replied, half softly, half fiercely.

[But sleep may be the best thing for you.]

[I can sleep if you want.] He wanted to do whatever would make Qui-Gon not be so upset. He wasn't convinced yet that all this wasn't somehow his fault. [It's not,] Qui-Gon reiterated. He dropped a kiss on the top of his head again. [Sleep if you can. You'll feel better when you

wake.]

It was being urged on him by his overwrought mind and body, as well as his bondmate's gentle suggestion. He gave it to the siren call of sleep and dropped out of the world.

Obi-Wan woke to a sense of disquiet through the bond. Alone in the bed, covers tucked around him tightly he could hear voices from the other room. Qui-Gon and Rilka. "--has me worried. He's recovering physically, but emotionally..." "I've never seen him like that. Ever." Her voice was louder than his lifemate's, more strident. "I have. Last night..." Qui-Gon's troubled voice trailed off. "Worse than today?" "He thought I was leaving him. Had left him." Raw pain evident in the tone. "But you would never do that. He knows this."

It sank into Obi-Wan's tired mind that they were talking about him. "He didn't last night. I left the room and came back to find him wrapped in my cloak crying. Crying, Rill! He really thought I'd gone for good." The voice seemed to move, indicating that Qui-Gon was pacing the room.

"Over what? What happened yesterday that shook him so bad? For that matter what happened with Knight Mundi? He was fine all day, one look at the wimp of a councilor and Obi-Wan was white and shaking."

"I went to the pit." There was silence, only broken by the sounds of Qui-Gon moving about the room. "He only talked about that once. It was after your first visit to the D'Ka and you had gone again to do your sector search."

"I'm surprised he talked about it at all."

"We were basically alone on watch and he started talking about you. Needed someone to talk to I guess. Said that Naboo was the best and worst thing that had ever happened to him." "I died there. He brought me back. I think that is where our bond really started. In his refusal to let me go." "Why did you go back there yesterday? He wasn't ready judging from his reaction." He heard Qui-Gon sigh heavily. "I shouldn't have. I needed to go, to see the spot. He told me to go. I shouldn't..." "The mistake was leaving him alone while you did it, if there was any mistake at all. He should have dealt with this a long

time ago." "We both should've. But I could've picked my time better. Today proved that emotionally he's..." "Unstable in the extreme. I'd like to call Healer Grewllean." "Yes." Obi-Wan grumbled at that. He was fine, just a little tired. "No healers," he mumbled to himself. "I would've called her myself by now, but I didn't want to leave him. And I don't know how he'll react to my doing so." Her answer was firm. "I'll do that as soon as we are done here. Enough about Obi-Wan for a moment. How are you doing?" In the midst of pulling the blankets up over his head Obi-Wan stopped. He wanted to hear this. "I have been better," Qui-Gon sighed. "Tell me."

"I love him, Rill. I can't stand to see him in such pain. Every time I think this is past, something else happens." "And you find it wasn't dealt with?" She sounded bewildered, much like he felt. "I am used to Obi-Wan standing at my side, guarding my back. Of being able to share everything with him. And now..." He

sighed again. "Now I'm afraid that if I lean on him, he'll break."

"He won't, Qui-Gon. I'm no healer, but I do know Obi-Wan. Give him time to really get over all of this, make him deal with whatever is lurking in that opaque mind of his and he will be your partner again. Your equal." "In my heart I know that. I know he is strong enough to get through this. But there are split seconds when I find myself

doubting." His voice dropped in volume. "And I am not fond of myself for doing so." "So you won't even give yourself the benefit of wondering at times. No wonder the Jedi have so many problems." "If I can't believe in him..." "And what did you do before?" Her tone was sharp. "What about the rest of us? We are just so much astro-refuse to you?" "On the contrary. You are our closest friends. I owe you my thanks for running interference with Mundi." "That was easy." "If you hadn't though, he would've persisted and Obi-Wan..." Again Qui-Gon's voice trailed off. "Would have buried it all again and lost it when he was alone." "I am not so sure." "Let me talk to him." "He's still asleep." "Sit down and rest for a while. Mediate, eat chocolate, whatever it takes to make you relax. I'll go in and sit with him for a

while. Allow someone else to watch over him and let the responsibility go for a while." "I could use some meditation," Qui-Gon admitted hesitantly. "I'll call you, first sign of something I can't handle. I promise." "I probably will know before you do," he replied with a trace of his usual humor. A pause. "Thank you." "You're welcome. And why don't you let me see what I can do before you come running in, hmm?" "If he calls for me--" "Wait, if you can... until I call you." "I... don't know if I can promise you that. But...I will do my best." "I promise not to hurt him." There was a undercurrent of humor in her voice. "I never doubted that." "Meditate, Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan could hear the footsteps coming into the room. Barely present was the sensation of Qui-Gon drawing away from

him, preparing to meditate. Even without looking he could feel Rilka's eyes on him. "I don't want to see any healers." "What makes you think you have a choice?"

He scooted back from the edge of bed to give her room to sit down. He grumbled, "I know."

Rilka sat beside him. "For someone who prides himself on acting when needed you have a very bad habit of trying to avoi d things you don't want to deal with." "I didn't know it was still a problem," he said sullenly, tugging the blankets up a little higher. Only to have them tugged back down again. "If it wasn't, you wouldn't be hiding in here with the blankets over your head." "But it hurts, and I'm so tired." Rilka sighed. "I know," she said softly. "But it's not going to get better if you keep hiding." "Would you go with me? There I mean." He shuddered. She reached out and gripped his hand. "All you had to do was ask." "Need to get up out of bed then." "No one's stopping you." "You're sitting on the blankets." Without a word Rilka stood up. Obi-Wan eased himself upright and to the edge of the bed.

"I need my boots. Not sure where Qui-Gon put them." Rilka looked around and then handed him the boots that were set neatly at the foot of the bed. He put them on, then found

two of his warmest tunics and layered them on. Shyly he offered his hand to her, uncertain again about what needed to be done. "Just a moment." Rilka picked up a commpad and quickly tapped in a message. Then she took the offered hand and they

left the bedroom. Qui-Gon was sitting on the couch in deep meditation. He didn't even stir as Rilka crossed the room and laid the commpad beside him. Obi-Wan hesitated in the doorway, not wanting to leave the safety of their rooms and his bondmate. A long

glance at said bondmate told Obi-Wan why he needed to do this. If one had the eyes to see, all the signs of stress and upset were etched into the tall rangy form. If he didn't find his equilibrium again, he wasn't going to be the only one dragged down. In fact he already had, if the conversation he'd overheard was an indicator. It had stung to hear that Qui-Gon couldn't

depend on him. With that thought in the forefront of his mind he let the door close behind them and they began walking. Rilka fell in step beside him, a silent supportive presence. "It isn't the dying that bothers me. Qui-Gon went beyond and came back. We'll be together, I know this." "What does bother you then?" "Leaving Ani alone is part of it, I'm sure."

She nodded. "I can understand that. But there's more, isn't there?" "I can't get a handle on it. Every time I start to, something happens and I'm back to where I started. Or coping even less." He hugged himself tightly against the persistent chills. "I've been trained and taught my entire life how to deal with situations like this, and just the sight of..." He fought the irrational fear down that just saying the name would do something. "Ki sent me into a blind panic."

Rilka reached out and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "And that's what we need to figure out." He nodded once, sharply. "Do you think this is going to help?" "If it doesn't, we'll try something else." "Not exactly the vote of confidence I was looking for." Obi-Wan managed a shaky smile. "Nobody's ever said I was a paragon of sweetness and light." She smiled back, the expression in her eyes serious. "I do stick

by my friends though."

"I heard what Qui-Gon said about not being able to depend on me." "Ah. That isn't exactly what he said, Obi-Wan." "That is almost exactly what he said, Rill. He's afraid I'll break if he has to depend on me." "You may have heard what he said, but you didn't see his face. He doesn't want to hurt you and he's afraid he's going to by

accident." She paused. "Like last night." "Perhaps. Regardless, I have to get better. I'm no good to him this way." "We'll get you better, Obi-Wan. One way or another." "Almost there." Ahead of them, the sound of the forcefields cycling off seemed to reverberate through his soul. "I have nightmares about that

sound," he whispered hoarsely. Rilka gripped his arm reassuringly. He watched the toes of his boots as they stepped closer and closer, not wanting to look

down the end of the hallway and see the room beyond. Distance smoothly covered by the slow strides. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Rill looking ahead at the lasers and... His mind stopped. He couldn't think beyond the next step. The moment he tried to anticipate what was coming it was like

sinking into a black hole. Everything was swallowed up and nothing came back but panic and the need to run.

[Obi-Wan?!] Qui-Gon's voice and presence suddenly surged through the bond, worry, love and support coming through in equal measure. It made him stumble, only the tight grip on his arm preventing a nasty fall. "Qui-Gon," he whispered aloud as well as through the bond. Dimly he heard Rilka mutter under her breath. The presence in his mind backed off a little. [Do you need me, love?] [Don't know.] He turned around ready to go back, to hide, and the walls cycled on. They were trapped. Watery red haze filled

his vision and he was cut off from Qui-Gon like he had been before. "Obi-Wan!" Someone was gripping his arm tightly. "Breathe!" Closing his eyes tightly he inhaled a huge lungful of air, panic receding enough that he was aware that Rill had been the one

that spoke to him. He let his joints unlock, sliding to a kneeling position on the floor as the lightheadedness impinged on his consciousness. Vaguely he was aware of Rilka following him down and murmuring reassurances to him.

[Obi-Wan.] The mental voice was much closer. He looked up and saw his bondmate standing on the opposite side of the forcefield, watching him with worried eyes. The objective side of his mind noted that their positions were almost completely mirrored from last time. Now it was Qui-Gon who paced back and forth, himself kneeling in preparation for facing the Darkness.

[My Qui-Gon.]

As the forcefields began to cycle off he turned and watched it go down. "It's time to let go." [I must do this. Forgive me.] His bondmate was just striding towards him again as he began to move forward. Into the room, alone except for his memories. Rilka tried to follow but he used the Force to hold her back. "Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon shouted aloud this time as he moved forward as fast as the cycling forcefields would let him. [Not

alone. You don't have to do this alone.] [Need to, just as you did.] He looked at his bondmate. [And I am never alone.] Blue eyes full of worry and love gazed back. [No, you're not. Remember that.]

Ignoring everything else in the room Obi-Wan skirted around the pit then sat cross-legged in the same exact spot he'd come to rest on during his last time here. His eyes closed again and he opened himself to the Force. Completely and wholly, as he had not done since his injury.

First he touched the bonds he had to the closest to him. The thread that stretched between himself and Jess, a tangled sparkling skein to Rilka, and the smooth steady rope of connection to Ani. All flared and pulsed with light and love. Going deeper he let the soulbond sing to him, Qui-Gon so interwoven there was hardly any difference between them at all in the Force now. Another breath and he could touch the life-force of the earth covered by the stone and metal that surrounded him.

But winding through it all was a dark oily strand, glazing the light around it with a grey haze that dimmed its brilliance . It wound tightly around Ani and even more around himself. The Darkness amplifying his fears. Undercutting his strength.

The flaws and fears were definitely his own, not manufactured by anything but his own human frailties. Failing his bondmate, pain, dying, being a burden. But the Sith had taken them, twisted them into more. Nearly broken him in an effort to break them both. Stop them from crippling any more of his plans. Another breath as he studied the life web spread around him.

Time to face his fears.

He lifted one hand and pressed flat against the cool floor, the sense memory of Qui-Gon's near death impressed into the stone's eons-old memory. He fully relived those moments, the stone showing him facets of that time that he had been too overwhelmed to notice.

Twinned pain swirling through him as he fought to seal the wound. The Master-Padawan bond deepening at that moment into a life bond. His life-force capturing then melding into Qui-Gon's own, love the driving reason to keep them together. The first true touch of souls as he called his Master back from oneness with the Force. For a brief moment the stone resonated in harmony with him as the last shared memory of the melding between himself and Qui-Gon was set for eternity.

Opening his eyes he smiled then looked down at where his hand rested on the black stone. Glowing brightly in the force was a crystalline lattice along the surface, an exact match for the web of Light and Life he'd held in his mind. To normal eyes there were thin traceries of silver spreading across the floor, adding the slightest of glistenings to its surface.

A ghosting of the Light that was in all things.

He had transformed the Dark into Light. Brought love out of pain. There was nothing here to fear any longer. He heard the forcefields cycle off again and seconds later two people were kneeling beside him. "Obi-Wan?" Rilka asked, her concern for him apparent in her tone.

"He is well," Qui-Gon answered her, reaching out and tracing the glittering web reverently.

Obi-Wan raised his hand, and in a gesture very reminiscent of his bondmate, stroked her cheek. "I am better."

Eyes bright with pride and relief, Qui-Gon leaned over and kissed him. All the weight was gone from him now, and he returned the affection wholeheartedly. The shadows nearly burned away, only the small fears that everyone carried still with him.

[You see it now, what I discovered yesterday. For us, this isn't a place of death.]

[No, it's not.] He drew back a little to smile into the dark blue eyes.

[I doubt either of us will have the old nightmares again then.]

[There is nothing to fear here.] With the softest of sighs he let go of his grasp of the Force.

Rilka was looking from one to the other. "Is one of you going to explain exactly what happened to the Jedi-impaired among us?"

"Um." Obi-Wan shrugged. "I fixed the problem."

"You fixed the problem?" she repeated. "That's it? That's all the explanation I get?"

"Well, no. I relived the memories through the Force resonance of the stone and purged the bad associations by studying the events from another viewpoint." He paused. "And apparently resonated so well, it reflected back in the crystalline structure of the stone so that it affected the outward appearance with my Force signature."

"So what you're saying," Rilka said slowly, "is that you fixed the problem."

"Why do you poke for more information when the original answer is all you end up really wanting anyway?"

She shrugged. "Just nosy I guess."

"Now there is a surprise." Sarcasm laced through his voice heavily.

Rilka laughed and leaned over and hugged him. "It's good to have you back, my friend."

Obi-Wan returned the hug, then pulled her to sit beside him and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I feel much

more myself." "Yes," Qui-Gon agreed, one hand casually running over Obi-Wan's body. "You do." He captured those fingers before they could wreak havoc by lingering in sensitive spots. "I have a question though." "Which is, love?" "The problems I was having were not all of my making. There was a Darkness in with everything else. Did you sense it?" Qui-Gon's expression turned grim. "Yes. And I should've sensed it before." He sighed. "Perhaps I did. That would explain my

own... anxiety in dealing with you lately." "We both were not at our best." He nodded. "It is after Ani as well." "Yes. We must deal with that as soon as possible." "This is one of those things I don't really want an explanation for, isn't it?" Rilka asked. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at her and put on his best inscrutable expression. She sighed. "That's what I thought." "The Sith that we were hunting before was behind some of this. Actively." "What? But how?" Obi-Wan looked to Qui-Gon to explain as they all got to their feet. "Perhaps he can explain it better than I can." "The Sith attack in more ways than just the physical. They took advantage of Obi-Wan's injuries to attack his mind. Very

subtly done." "And everyone missed it?" Rill said flatly. Qui-Gon didn't answer, just lowered his gaze. Obi-Wan reached out and took his bondmate's hand. "We are far from

perfect. Considering everything that was going on I'm surprised we caught it now." "You caught it," Qui-Gon corrected, "in spite of what you were being subjected to." [I am proud of you, my love.] [You gave me the strength to look.] Obi-Wan tugged them both forward. "Regardless, it is not an issue any longer. The

question now is how did it happen the first time, and eventually, how do we prevent it from happening again." "We will discover both those things. But first things first. Anakin." "Yes, where is he?" "With Amidala," Rilka replied.

"We need to know what we are doing before we charge in on them. Not to mention my precipitous return to good health is going to raise lots of questions."

Qui-Gon nodded. "We have some planning to do." "I'd like to sit in the sun for a while, if we can do that while planning," he asked softly as they made their way across the hangar and back into the palace proper.

"Whatever you want, love," Qui-Gon answered just as softly. They diverted outside at that point, to a small statuary garden that didn't seem to be used much, a favorite locale. Obi-Wan

stripped off all the tunics he had layered on so the natural warmth of the sun could soak into him. He caught a brief surge of arousal that was quickly tamped down and turned to find Qui-Gon staring at him with hungry eyes. "Kenobi, put a tunic back on before you get jumped in public. I am not explaining this to Jess or the Queen," Rill said

amused.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Blushing brightly, he slipped the lightest weight one back over his head. A glance at his bondmate showed Qui-Gon also red-faced. "Ahem, anyway. We were supposed to be planning something." "Yes," Qui-Gon agreed, regaining his customary composure. "Perhaps we should have Jess here as well. If we need to fight

for Ani, we may need him to act as anchor." Obi-Wan nodded, then reached over and stole his bondmate's commlink off his belt. It also gave him the excuse of touching

him again. "Oh, maybe you should call him, Qui-Gon. Wouldn't want to surprise him." He held the small device in his hand, just out of easy reach. Qui-Gon leaned over, reaching for the commlink. Smiling, Obi-Wan gave his lover a long kiss, his empty hand sliding into

Qui-Gon's hair to cup the back of his skull. When the kiss ended he handed over the link. "Just something to keep in mind for later." [Tease.] Qui-Gon quickly contacted Jess and asked him to come to the garden. [Only because Rill is here. If we were alone...] [We would still be concentrating on coming up with a plan.] He growled softly and turned his mind back to serious matters. "Yes, Master." [Later,] his bondmate promised. "Glad to see everything is back to normal for you two," she said dryly. Obi-Wan grinned and sat down on the grass, waiting for Jess to arrive. "There need to be a few constants in life." "Well, that definitely seems to be one of them where the two of you are concerned." "I'll withhold comment until your first child is born, my dear Rilka."

Jess came up at just that moment. "Child?" he asked, eyebrows raising. "Just discussing your future progeny," Obi-Wan said coolly. He got a handful of grass tossed at him by the spluttering Rilka, which just made him laugh.

"I see you're feeling better," Jess said, sitting down beside Rilka and seemingly automatically reaching for her hand. "Much. A little meditation in the right place and the right frame of mind can work wonders." "Which is part of what we need to talk to you about," Qui-Gon said, all business now. Jess, after a sidelong glance at Rill, nodded. "Of course Master Jinn." "Obi-Wan's overwrought condition was a result of manipulation by the Dark. And he discovered that he wasn't the only

target."

"You are the other one?" "No." Qui-Gon's eyes were bleak. "Anakin." "The Chosen One." "That he may be but he is also our padawan. And I will not lose him to the Dark." Through the bond, Obi-Wan caught the

rest of Qui-Gon's thought: 'Not like Xanatos.' "What is it that you wish me to do and I will do it." "Act as an anchor for Obi-Wan and myself when we free Anakin." Jess shot a doubtful glance in Obi-Wan's direction, obviously waiting for a reaction. "Is Knight Kenobi up to such a task?" Qui-Gon reached out for Obi-Wan's hand. "He is more than capable. He was the one who discovered the tampering in the

first place." "Do you trust him?" Rill asked boldly. Obi-Wan allowed himself a brief moment of doubt before Qui-Gon's absolute confidence washed over him. "It will be fine." "Yes," Qui-Gon said softly, respondi ng to both of them. "Are we doing this now?" Jess asked. "I don't know if we can afford to wait. Now that Obi-Wan has fought free..." "The energy will be concentrated on Anakin. I understand." Rilka took a deep breath. "So what exactly are you going to do?" "The Sith has insinuated himself into Anakin's... aura I suppose we could call it. We need to remove that contact between

them and hopefully prevent such incursions in the future." "The shield," Qui-Gon said cryptically. "That could work, and we haven't used it since we *think* this all started." Obi-Wan nodded. "We'll go set it up. Rilka, could you go get Ani and bring him back there?" Rilka nodded, "What would you like me to tell him?" Qui-Gon smiled faintly. "The truth. That Obi-Wan's condition has changed and we need to see him." "There is a streak of perversity in you that one would never guess at by your countenance, Master Jinn." Rill got to her feet.

"I'll bring him back and try and stop the Queen from tagging along."

"Thank you." Qui-Gon rose to his feet, pulling Obi-Wan with him. They all parted ways at that. Rill and Jess headed in one direction while himself and Qui-Gon went in another. [This is not going to be as easy as my own freedom was gained.,] Obi-Wan offered as they walked. [No.] Once again his bondmate reached for his hand. [I'm sorry.] Obi-Wan stepped closer and instead wrapped that hand around his hip, [About what? It overwhelmed us both. I was just

the one more outwardly affected.] [I should've sensed it.] [Before or after the multiple panic attacks, surgeries, and bacta healings?] [If not before then definitely after. I knew something was wrong.]

[And why should you have known, Qui-Gon?] Blue eyes met his. [Because I know you. Even injured you would never...] [We never know all we are capable of, my master. If we did, what would be the point in living.] He shrugged. [But no,

thinking you would leave me is not a rational thought process for me by any stretch.] [Never.] [You knew that was wrong, but not why. No one expects you to be omniscient.] Qui-Gon sighed. [Except perhaps myself.] [In that case I want to know who is going to win the solo 'saber competition next year so I can bet on them.] That pulled a rueful chuckle from his bondmate. [Thank you,] Qui-Gon said, pulling Obi-Wan into his arms. [You're welcome.] Qui-Gon kissed him gently, as the bond reverberated with his relief and gratitude for Obi-Wan's strength and support. [All yours, love... always.] Obi-Wan smiled as he drew back. [Likewise.] "Come. We have to prepare for Ani." Heading into their rooms, he dug through the bags until he found the shield. "Is there anything else we need?" "Just our determination." He nodded and they returned to the main room of their shared quarters to wait. Qui-Gon sank down onto the floor in a

meditative pose, already beginning to prepare for the fight ahead. Obi-Wan sat next to him and waited. Before long Ani burst through the door. "Master Obi-Wan!" He grinned and opened his arms. "Anakin." The boy ran to him, hugging him tightly. Now that he was aware of it, Obi-Wan could sense the tendrils of dark that were

trying to wrap around Anakin's soul. A glance at Qui-Gon showed that he saw them as well. [Everything is well, Padawan.] [You're better?] Anakin asked pulling back enough to look Obi-Wan in the eye. [Yes, he is,] Qui-Gon assured him, resting a hand on the boy's back. [Much better, Ani. Thank you.] Obi-Wan gestured to Jess who had just come in to sit down next to them. As soon as Jess was in position he reached over

and powered the shield. Anakin's head turned at the slight click. "Wha-?" [We will explain. I promise.] He pushed calm through the training bond. [Masters?] The boy turned to look at Qui-Gon. [Do you trust us, Ani?] [Of course, Master, but--] [The problems I've been having were exaggerated and expanded upon by the Dark. We just want to make sure that it didn't

get to you as well during my illness.]

Wide eyes looked at both of them. [Like my mom?] [Not exactly, we don't think you are in that much danger. Just being cautious because we love you.] [We need you to relax, Ani,] Qui-Gon said, rubbing the padawan's back soothingly. [Let us in.] [I--] Ani sighed and relaxed into Obi-Wan's arms. [Yes, Masters.] Obi-Wan turned to Jess. "Ready?" He nodded. Qui-Gon's hand and his own linked across Ani's lap. Their other hands rested on Ani's back, supporting the

boy. Through the soul bond he asked, [I know you see it. Now what?]

[We go in and detach it. As carefully as we can.] With the words came an image of the two of them burning the darkness away from the boy with deliberate accurate surgical strikes. "You need to hold still, Ani." Obi-Wan looked into the wide blue eyes confidently. "It will be fine." "Yes, Master." And showing the level of trust he had in them, Anakin closed his eyes and lowered all his shields. Immediately their own shields rose up to protect him as the Darkness tried to surge forward. The mechanical Force shield

was definitely blocking most of the Sith's power and direct influence, but enough remained to take advantage of the perceived opening. While the dark had been more concentrated on Obi-Wan when he had first discovered it, it was far more insidiously wrapped through Ani's Force signature.

The boy's heart was still pure and untouched though, so that is where they began. Working outward from there they cut,

burned or outright destroyed the tendrils covering Ani like black lace. There was a problem though: everywhere that Qui-Gon touched the Dark seemed to creep back in. As if the power was flowing both ways instead of just one.

[Qui-Gon?] [It's me.] Qui-Gon's voice was full of shocked realization. [You are the connection. The death readings, he never let you go.] Immediately Qui-Gon withdrew, closing down the bonds he had with both Anakin and Obi-Wan as much as possible. Obi-

Wan nodded sadly and pushed back, away from his bondmate. "You are next," he whispered then returned to his work with Ani, trusting Qui-Gon to explain to Jess what was going on. He sensed Ani's curiosity at Qui-Gon's withdrawal and sent a brief reassurance to the boy before turning back to his battle.

He drew more heavily on Jess now to help him as he went back to destroying the lacy cobweb draped over the brightness. Finally, though, he was done, the Darkness beaten back from Anakin completely. Obi-Wan made a mental note to work on some of Ani's fears; most of them closely matched his own and they could not afford any weaknesses with the Sith.

[All done, Padawan. Up you go.] He lifted Ani out of his lap. "Where's Master Qui-Gon?" the boy asked, looking around the room. "He's resting. I think everything was a bit much for him," he said softly, then tried to extend the bond. Qui-Gon wouldn't let him in. He knew better than to try and breach the shields. Qui-Gon was far stronger in that than he

was. "Rill, would you ask Master Jinn to rejoin us please."

Ani settled close to Obi-Wan, snuggling into his side as Rilka left the room. He wrapped an arm around the boy and smiled warmly down at him. Raising his voice he called out, "Qui-Gon?" His bondmate appeared in the doorway, his expression and body language as closed off as his bonds. "Please." He held out his hand and waited.

Qui-Gon didn't move. "Obi-Wan, I don't--" "You would hide from us forever then." He let the hand drop to his knee. "As you think best, my love." Blue eyes closed in pain and Obi-Wan did not need the bond to sense Qui-Gon's fear. Then slowly he took a step forward

and a hand raised towards Obi-Wan.

"It's your turn to trust us to protect you." With a reassuring rub to Ani's arm Obi-Wan got up and paced forward towards his bondmate. Qui-Gon's hand closed over his and Obi-Wan gave a small tug. With a sigh, Qui-Gon allowed himself to be pulled into Obi-

Wan's embrace. He he ld Qui-Gon tightly, understanding the fear that had driven Qui-Gon out of the room. One hand came up to brush along his bondmate's cheek before resting on the broad shoulder. "Don't let the Sith drive us apart, please." There was no response for a long moment, then slowly, tentatively Obi-Wan felt their link begin to open again. [Obi-Wan.] He didn't push, only allowing as much response as Qui-Gon was comfortable with across the bond. "Come sit with us."

Docilely his bondmate let him lead him across the room to settle back in their original positions. "Shall we catch everyone up on the events of the last hour?" he asked as Rill sat back down next to Jess, forming a rough circle around Qui-Gon.

"That would be nice." Rill nodded.

"The darkness was indeed after Anakin, and that threat has been removed." Obi-Wan slipped his arm back around the boy. "When the deathreading took place several months ago, the Sith used that to--" "They used me as a conduit to attack those closest to me," Qui-Gon said quietly, his voice a monotone. "A side effect of his heightened sensitivity to the Sith Lord." Caressing the fingers still intertwined with his own. "We need to

close that channel between them." Rilka nodded. "What can we do to help?" He quirked his lips into a smile, "Don't let him leave me again." She smiled back. "Even if I have to tie him up." "That won't be necessary." Qui-Gon met his bondmate's eyes. "I won't do the Sith's job for them." "Good," he replied firmly. "Now I need to go in and sever it." "That's an awfully violent word to use about a link in someone's mind, Kenobi." Rilka put in nervously. "It is the proper term," Qui-Gon said. "It is a link I neither wanted nor encouraged. It was formed in violence and it will not

be eliminated easily." "Shouldn't we have a healer nearby?" "No, Rill. Between Anakin and myself it should be fine." Obi-Wan glanced at Jess. "Once more into the fray?" Jess inclined his head. "Whatever you need me to do." "What about me?" Ani asked. "What can I do?" "You will help heal the spot where the bond is cut. Much like when you have healed Qui-Gon and myself in the past. Let

your feelings guide you." The boy nodded. "I can do that." "You are very good at that," he reassured them both. Raising his eyes to Qui-Gon's again he let his other hand come to rest

gently on Qui-Gon's temple.

[Yes.] With that one word Qui-Gon dropped his shields and let Obi-Wan in.

Instead of his usual blending with Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan held himself apart, using the light of the Force to starkly illuminate the pathways of mind. He detached himself from his emotions, knowing that he would have to be strong and do this regardless of the cost. Qui-Gon would not want to go on with this taint attached to him.

Under the harsh brightness of the pure light that he wielded the dark bond was found. Buried deep in memories of Master Qovir's death were the roots of the bond. The pain and power of that event had given the Sith Lord the tiny bit of leverage he needed to open the conduit. Even as he was being blasted by the attack he had managed to leave something of himself behind.

Qui-Gon might lose all his own memories of that event, leaving a hole in his mind of that time when the bond was severed. It would most definitely hurt. The tentacles and roots of the slimy construct had branched out from that original tiny thread. And it would have to be ripped out, there would be no delicate surgery here.

Blunt force would have to be applied.

The detachment Obi-Wan was feeling now would protect him through this heart-rending procedure, but there would be a terrible cost for it later. Sparing himself nothing, he opened himself to the pain, hoping to buffer Qui-Gon from it, at least a little.

He gathered light in one mental hand and yanked on the dark bond with the other. Ripping it out harshly, as one would pull a noxious weed from the fertile ground. Before the pain could really register he pressed the gathered light in his free hand to the ragged spot where it used to rest, sealing it from another incursion.

He felt Qui-Gon's mind heave and recoil, trying to curl in on itself at the brutal operation, shock numbing the agony that Obi-Wan knew would come soon enough.

[Ani!] Obi-Wan called, feeling his bondmate's mind cringe away even more as the call brushed up against raw nerve endings, causing even more agony. And then Ani's presence was there, a brilliant luminance that banished the last traces of the Dark, healing and regenerating the mutilated areas it left behind.

Obi-Wan carefully withdrew, making sure nothing was left behind that should not have been. A whisper light touch to the madly pulsing temple and he let his hand drop away.

Qui-Gon, pale and shocky, opened his eyes and looked deeply into Obi-Wan's for a few brief seconds. Then he slowly collapsed forward into Obi-Wan's arms.

He curled over Qui-Gon, instinctively trying to shield his mate from everything. Animal instinct crying out to protect what was hurting. Only Ani's touch was not a threat to them;, when Jess shifted closer he snarled. He was barely aware of Rilka pulling Jess back, heard her speaking to him but the words didn't register.

His fingers trembled as he smoothed them over the limp muscles of his lifemate. Even unconscious Qui-Gon's pain tore at him. He had done this!

"So sorry," he whispered over and over as Ani's healing continued to smooth over the wounds he had caused. Turning the raw spots into smoothed over scars and feeding warm energy into them both.

[not... your... fault...] The words were weak and tinged with pain but they were there. He looked down to see blue eyes barely slitted open staring up at him.

"Shh," he brushed his fingers over the fluttering eyelids, hiding the dilated pupils. Drawing on his time with the healers he directed Ani a little on the finer points of the Force healing.

Anakin, as always, proved a quick study and it wasn't long before Qui-Gon let out a sigh of relief and went boneless in Obi-Wan's embrace. The knight shifted around and carefully pulled Qui-Gon into his arms, then stood. As he stepped forward to the bedroom he spoke, "Resting in there. I need to keep him warm. Probably won't be out until morning."

He felt Qui-Gon, even in his weakened state, trying to reach out to Anakin, to thank him and reassure him that everything was going to be all right.

"Thank you, Ani. For everything. Come in and help me settle him in bed." Obi-Wan snapped his head sharply, trying to focus on something besides his mate.

"Yes, Master," Ani replied dutifully falling in step behind him. [Tired,] Qui-Gon managed, turni ng his head into Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Yes, I know. We'll fix that in a moment, love." Hesitant to use the bond he continued to speak out loud. "Speaking from lots

of recent experience I can tell you the beds are very comfortable when you don't feel well." [Long as... you keep... me company?] "Of course," he whispered as his eyes filled with tears. Finally Qui-Gon was situated to his satisfaction, and he crawled

under the covers with him. [Masters?] Ani asked hesitantly, standing uncertainly in the middle of the room. [Come up and join us if you like, Ani.] Obi-Wan held out his hand. Anakin came forward and took Obi-Wan's hand,

allowing him to pull him into bed as well. Obi-Wan shifted slightly and Ani nestled between them. He felt Qui-Gon drifting off to sleep. [Thank you...] he whispered to both of them as he did. Obi-Wan watched him sleep, the pain lines smoothing away. The deeper into sleep Qui-Gon went the better they all felt.

Ani's back was pressed up against the Jedi Master's chest and looked content there. He could remember how safe he felt in

that same embrace as a child. Even when he knew his Master was hurt or wounded that aura of protection and comfort

never faltered.

[Is everything fixed now, Master Obi-Wan?] Ani asked, looking at him with wide eyes.

[Yes, it is.] Reaching out he straightened the padawan braid that had fallen across Ani's face.

The boy smiled briefly at the gesture. [Good.]

[You did very well today. Far beyond what would be expected of you at this stage of your training.]

Ani shrugged. [I just did what I needed to.]

Obi-Wan smiled. [Yes, you did. Now be nice and say thank you for the compliment. I don't give them out very often.]

Again he grinned. [Yes, Master. Thank you.]

[Are you all right with what happened? Shall we talk about it?]

[I probably would've been scared if I'd had time to think about it but...] Ani shrugged. [I'm all right.]

[And earlier, when I wasn't doing so well?]

[I was worried about you.]

[Other than that?]

Ani lowered his gaze and pressed ba ck against Qui-Gon's chest. [I was scared. I've already lost my mom. I didn't want to

lose you and Master Qui-Gon too.] [It's part of the reason I stayed. I didn't want to leave you.] Obi-Wan sighed. [I'm sorry.] [It wasn't your fault. And you did stay.] [I did, that doesn't excuse my reactions though. You were very good for Qui-Gon during the whole thing. A support for him

when I couldn't be.] [I tried to be strong.] [Just remember that it works both ways, Padawan. Allow us to be strong for you when things are difficult.] Anakin nodded. [Yes, Master. I'll remember.]

[So, do you want to tell me about your project again, since I fell asleep last time?] A grin quirked his lips. [Sure, Master,] Ani said grinning back, before launching into an enthusiastic description.

Obi-Wan woke to the sensation of a small body wrapped around his ribcage tightly. At some point in the nap Anakin had shifted out of Qui-Gon's embrace and migrated to his other master. [He's missed you.] He looked up to see Qui-Gon regarding him with a faint smile. [I have been rather... absent, haven't I?] He shifted slightly and the arms tightened around him in reflex. [Somewhat.] Qui-Gon reached out to caress Obi-Wan's cheek. [How are you?] [I feel like I should feel worse than I do.] He smiled. [Then recovery is well underway.] [And you? How are you doing?] [As well as can be expected.] He sent a mental image of a shrug along the bond, not wanting to move and disturb Ani again. [I had the easy part, I only had to endure. You had to inflict.] [Yes, and after I meditate on it I'm sure I'll have plenty to be upset about.] [If we had dared to wait, I wouldn't have asked that of you.] Qui-Gon's mental voice was soft. [You wouldn't have trusted anyone else to do it. I prefer it had been me than anyone else.] [Thank you.] He nodded and bent his head, brushing a kiss across the bright blond hair. [This hasn't been much of a vacation has it?] [What exactly is a vacation supposed to be anyway?] Obi-Wan retorted. [I'm fairly sure it's not supposed to involve struggles for our souls.] [Well, we never do anything the way we are supposed to anyway.] Qui-Gon chuckled softly. [You have a point, love.] [Perhaps we should come up with an alternate name for our attempts at relaxation.] [Perhaps.] Leaning over carefully to avoid disturbing Anakin, Qui-Gon kissed him lingeringly. [I love you.] [My life.] Obi-Wan whispered across the bond.

[My light.] He intertwined their fingers together as Qui-Gon shifted close enough to rest a hand on Ani's back. The tired sleepiness was stealing across the bond again. He encouraged it, urging his beloved back into a healing sleep. The smallest of smiles for his over-protective caring and Qui-Gon gave in, returning to his rest. Obi-Wan watche d over them both as twilight edged across the room and the sun finally set.

When next he woke it was to the quiet murmur through the bond of the conversation between his bondmate and their padawan. [Don't wake who, why?] he asked sleepily, tugging the pillow closer. Ani giggled. [Too late.] [Too late for what? Dinner? This is a very confusing conversation to come in on in the middle.] He mock grumped.

[More like breakfast,] Qui-Gon said. [I'm afraid dinner is just a distant memory.] [Breakfast?!] He lifted his head up off the pillows and stared at the windows. Ambient light was beginning to brighten them. It was not the light of sunset that caused sharp shadows, but the soft edged light of dawn diffusing everything.

[We slept the night through,] Ani said. [We were all *really* tired.]

[Just as well I told them we wouldn't be out until morning then.] Obi-Wan made a face. [But I slept in my clothes all night, yuck.] Qui-Gon chuckled. [It isn't the first time, love.] [And my teeth itch. Excuse me...] Untangling himself he headed for the bathing room. He was trailed by the others'

laughter. [I mean, really. My teeth itch, my hair doesn't bear thinking about, and I have permanent grooves in my skin where my leggings got all knotted up.] He muttered as he stripped off his clothes and got in the 'fresher. [How people can deal with mornings is beyond me. I mean, it's bright out and everything has the clean look. It's so *early* though. And all the fun you can have at night... The stars come out and the moon, if there is one...]

[It's good to have you back, love.] [Good to be back,] he answered slightly distracted. [And breakfast foods. I mean really. Gruel? Yuck.] [If I recall correctly, you've eaten gruel exactly twice.] [All right, what about those strange little muffins you insist on once a week?] [You've never complained about them before.] Scrubbing the soap through his hair he changed the subject again. [Why aren't you in here with me?] Qui-Gon sent back a mental image of himself still i n bed, Ani curled up beside him. He snorted and nearly inhaled a bubble. [Later?] [Oh, yes.] With a sigh of regret he stepped out of the hot water and dried off. Wrapping a towel around his waist and another around

his neck so his hair didn't drip water everywhere, he returned to the bedroom. [I'll go find something for you and Ani to eat and bring it back here.] "I'll go," Ani offered. "Ani, if you go then your masters will end up being distracted and not eating breakfast at all. At least not until lunchtime." [And that would be a bad thing?] Qui-Gon sent only to him. "I'm dressed," Ani replied, pointedly looking at the towel. "I was going to get dressed," Obi-Wan answered, mildly indignant. "I certainly can't go out like this." "Oh." The boy nodde d. "Well in that case..." "Stay and keep Qui-Gon company." After tugging on clean leggings and soft indoor boots he headed for the door. [Bring back some of those little muffins if you can,] Qui-Gon sent.

Rolling his eyes and tossing the damp towel that had been around his neck in the general direction of the bed, he left. He ran into Rilka just exiting her and Jess's room. "I'm foraging. Want to come along?" He waved his hand back in the direction of his bedroom. "Qui-Gon wants muffins or something."

"Was doing the same myself. How is he?" "Picking on me and asking for strange breakfast food. How are you?" "Me? I'm fine. I only stood there and watched. You Jedi types did all the work." He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. "And I suppose that being the confidant for the lot of us is

completely irrelevant?"

Rilka shook her head. "Not irrelevant. Just... not as tiring as ripping darkness out of people's minds. That was what you were doing, right?" "Essentially, and I hope to never have to do it again." His stomach growled. "Food?" She smiled at him as they started for the door. "You *are* back to normal, aren't you?" "As normal as I ever get, I suspect." The faint chill of the cooler hallway hit his skin as they stepped out of the sunward

facing main room of their suite into the shadowed interior hallway of the palace.

"Good. Now maybe I can relax and stop worrying about you." She glanced sideways at him. "For twenty minutes or so at least." "What sort of trouble can I get into with you around?" Obi-Wan grinned. "Never mind, I don't think I want an answer to

that." "Bright boy." He bowed saucily. Rilka rolled her eyes. "So are we raiding the banquet hall or the kitchens?" "Kitchens. Easier to duck in and back out again." "Maybe they will have leftovers from dinner I can snitch." Obi-Wan rubbed his hands together gleefully. "You pout at the right person, you probably will have them given to you." "What fun is that?" He tilted his head and looked at her. She raised an eyebrow at him. "One *cannot* be serious all the time," he said in a deliberate haughty tone. "Is that supposed to be some great pearl of Jedi Wisdom?" "No. This is Obi-Wan Kenobi who is forced to get up at *dawn* to go get muffins for a lifemate who is still abed." "And your own grumbling stomach had nothing to do with it." "Actually, I can't abide breakfast beyond a cup of tea. However, I missed dinner..." "So that's what this is for you? A late dinner?" "What a fine way to look at it, Rill. Yes, a very late dinner." "I've always had a way with words," she said serenely.

"You are sooo full of it." He ducked the swat and kept walking. "Takes one to know one, Kenobi." He laughed and looped an arm around her waist. "So, do we have a plan for our raid?" She grinned wickedly at him. "Since when have we ever needed a plan?" "Good point. A very good point."

told you to keep your fingers out of the frosting."

"You did that deliberately. You know the quickest way to get me to do something is to tell me not to. You just wanted a distraction so you could filch those chocolates." "I got enough for everyone, didn't I?" "With the way you eat it?" Rilka looked at him skeptically. "I'd like to be able to fit in my uniform when we go back. I am not eating all that myself *and* you've eaten three pieces of it

already." "My cut for distracting the cooks." "Not the cookies that you have hidden under the bread there?" He raised an eyebrow. "Those are for Jess." "Uh-huh. Well, at least the flour in our hair gives us the distinguished look." Rilka snorted. "That's not the word I would choose." "That's what you told Panaka when he asked." [Do I want to ask?] Qui-Gon's voice asked dryly. [I got your muffins,] he said brightly. [It's what else you might have gotten that has me worried.] [None of it is dangerous. Well some of it could be...] Obi-Wan grinned at Rill. "Yon master beckons. See you in a bit." "Tell him none of it was my fault," Rilka said with a grin. "That's what I'll be telling Jess." "Of course." He opened the door to the bedroom and disappeared inside. "Breakfast is served." Ani took one look at him and collapsed into giggles. Obi-Wan put on his coolest look and continued across the room. "You appear to be wearing half of it," Qui-Gon observed. "That just means you have to work at catching it then." He teased and sat the tray down on the table. "I'll just go get cle aned

up again while you and Ani eat." "That might be a good idea." He smiled and rubbed his hands through his hair vigorously, watching a flour cloud rise. "Enjoy your meal." Ani giggled again. "Yes, Master." Obi-Wan kicked off his boots and vanished into the shower again. When he came back out both breakfast and Ani had

vanished.

"Anakin's taken the dishes back," Qui-Gon told him with a faint smile. "He made sure to tell me that he wasn't hurrying back." "Good," he answered and dropped the towel. Stalking across the room to his mate he growled softly, "It's later, right?" Blue eyes watched him with a smoldering intensity. "Yes." "Excellent. I'm hungry and not for breakfast."

Qui-Gon smiled at him invitingly. "What are you waiting for?" He slinked up onto the bed and straddled Qui-Gon, trapping the older man's lower body underneath the blanket. Lowering his head he traced a wet line with his tongue starting at the navel and diverting over to the nipple bearing the bright ring. A sharp gasp and Qui-Gon pressed one hand to the back of Obi-Wan's head, mutely asking for more. Rubbing himself over the warm body he licked at the sensitive flesh until the nub had tightened up. With a wicked grin he nibbled, then tugged.

[Obi-Wan!] Qui-Gon called, surging up at the touch with a wordless cry. Raising his head slightly, he deliberately licked his lips slowly. "More?" Qui-Gon's response was to urge Obi-Wan back down and capture his lips in a passionate kiss. [Missed this,] he growled. [Want you.] Blue eyes full of heat, but even more full of love looked up at him. [I'm yours.] He ripped the blankets away and settled back down on top of the hot body, nearly frantic with energy. [Need you.] [You have me.] Drawing his legs up so he was kneeling over Qui-Gon he whispered, "Love you." Then he took Qui-Gon's erection in one hand and let it sink into his body, savoring the slight burn and fullness. Qui-Gon

groaned, eyes sinking to half-mast in pleasure. [Yes. More.] Obi-Wan sat all the way down and let his muscles flex and relax. Being joined with Qui-Gon like this was the closest he wanted to come to being one with the Force and still corporeal. Arms came up and urged him down so that Qui-Gon could

devour his mouth even as his hips rocked upwards gently. He groaned into that kiss. Wanting it fast but needing this to lasting as long as possible. A gasp as his own length rubbed over the soft skin of Qui-Gon's stomach. Qui-Gon released his mouth only to fasten onto

Obi-Wan's neck, working on a passion mark, at the same time slipping a hand between their bodies and closing it around Obi-Wan's erection. Obi-Wan grabbed onto the headboard just above his lover's head, arching into the touch even as he let his hips rock back and forth.

"Yes. There, oh please... right there." His bondmate complied, but varied the intensity, keeping him at a constant peak of arousal. He groaned and ground

himself backwards harder, trying for more sensation so he could come. Covered in sweat now, he could feel it pooling in the small of his back. Qui-Gon pulled back for a second and looked up at him. [Beautiful,] his bondmate whispered into his mind, then

refastened his mouth over the now extra sensitive patch of skin on his neck. [Oh....] The touch raced through his system and straight to his overloaded nervous system. Rocking back once hard and tightening his white knuckled grip, Obi-Wan came, hips pistoning his manhood in Qui-Gon's

grasp. He felt his bondmate riding his climax with him, doing what he could to prolong and intensify it. His nerves were on fire for the first time in weeks and he reveled in it. Finally, the sensations started to fade and he collapsed onto Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon's arms wrapped around him and hugged him briefly and then suddenly his world spun as his bondmate rolled him over and began thrusting in him in a steady fast rhythm.

[Love you.] He stretched up and grabbed a kiss before sinking into the mattress and taking the generous loving he was being given. It didn't take long before Qui-Gon froze and stiffened, climaxing with Obi-Wan's name on his lips. Sensation rolled through both of them, Obi-Wan echoing and enhancing everything this time.

"My Qui-Gon," he whispered.

"My Obi-Wan," his bondmate replied just as reverently, then bent to kiss him. Finally, though, Qui-Gon pulled back and

out of him, then slid to the side, instantly pulling Obi-Wan into his arms with a contented sigh. "That," he said, "is what a vacation is supposed to be like." "I want more of that, then and less of what we had the last few days," Obi-Wan purred and snuggled in close. "And now I

need another shower." Qui-Gon chuckled. "Hrumph." He let his tongue snake out and lick some of the sweat off. "I could give you a bed bath." "Hmmm." One hand came up and brushed Obi-Wan's hair back out of his face. "Or I could join you in the shower." "You are actually going to get out of bed this time?" "For the right motivation." "Which would be?" "You asking me to," Qui-Gon said softly, his heart in his eyes. "I have no need to ask thee anything, for you are everything I could want." "As are you for me. My light, my life, my everything." Qui-Gon smiled faintly. "My Obi-Wan." He smiled back. "On the other hand, we are a bit whiffy for the general public." "Who said anything about sharing you with the general public?" Obi-Wan chuckled. "We are staying here for the rest of our visit?" "The thought had crossed my mind, impractical as it may be." "How is it impractical? We send Ani out for food, pull the blankets up when we want visitors. That could be considered

almost acceptable for two people on vacation." "Indeed. We could perhaps start a trend." Obi-Wan couldn't hold back the snicker any longer, "Can you imagine... what the Council... would say?" Qui-Gon chuckled. "It would shock some of them into speechlessness I've no doubt. Though I doubt Mace and Master Yoda

would be much surprised." The laughter faded and he pressed himself up against his bondmate again, savoring the heartbeat next to his ear. [Obi-Wan?] [Hmm?] He sighed happily. [I love you.] [Love you too.] Another sigh and a wriggle. [I could use some of that coddling still.] Qui-Gon's arms tightened around him and he began stroking his hair. [Coddling I can do.] [That feels so good. I can't believe I didn't know how good that felt until recently.] Obi-Wan relaxed as the fingers feathered

through his hair.

A warm chuckle caressed his hearing. [Until recently you didn't have enough hair for me to do this.] [Why is that anyway? I did like the braid even though it got into everything.] [You'll have to tell me. Habit?] [I suppose. I meant I was asking why have that short of a haircut on me anyway? You picked it out.] [Tradition. And you started growing your hair out a little the last year and a half of your apprenticeship.] [I was surprised you let me get away with that. Didn't think I was ready for the knight's tail. Not that I wore one after I was

knighted.] [I had noticed that. Why not?] [It's going to seem silly,] he hedged. [Now you've got me curious.] [There really didn't seem to be any point to it, so far from the temple and you.] He added quickly, [Besides it gave me a

headache.] Fingers ghosted over his temples. [Too tight?] His eyelids fluttered shut at that gentle contact. [Yes.] [I suspect that wasn't the only thing giving you headaches.] The gentle massage continued. [Very true.] Memories of the persistent ache they now knew was the bond acting up, loneliness and tensions in his dealings

with the Fleet. Laced through it all had been the pain of never admitting how he felt about Qui-Gon to anyone but himself. Qui-Gon gently dropped a kiss on his forehead. [Thank the Force you wrote that letter.] He shared with Obi-Wan how he

had felt when he had received it. His relief, his joy, his pain at Obi-Wan's not thinking he had a place in his, Qui-Gon's, life any more, and his anger at himself for not making it clear what Obi-Wan meant to him. Obi-Wan smiled ruefully and shared how he had reacted to Rill when he'd found that she sent it. His bondmate chuckled. [You are quite fetching when you panic.] [That wasn't panic that was... um...] [Panic.] He grinned. [Absolutely terrifyingly blind panic.] [I'm sorry I ever made you doubt your place with me,] Qui-Gon said, his expression serious. [Deep down I knew that I only need call and you would come.] A sudden wave of love filled and surrounded him. [Always. I only wish one of us had had the courage to call earlier.] [Yes, though it gave us both time to establish other relationships. We are better for it.] [Indeed.] [Ani wouldn't have done so well, I think.] [No he wouldn't have. It was difficult enough for him even when it did happen and that was after he had had time to

become sure of his place.] [He seems to have adjusted to everything now. Even having two maste rs.] [One of his strengths is his adaptability.]

[We need to make sure he knows that. Address those things that the Dark was feeding on in him.] Qui-Gon nodded. [Yes. I think we made a start this morning. And last night. You did well with him.] [Perhaps. You do realize we are naked, snuggled together in bed and still discussing temple matters?] [Would you prefer we get up and dressed and sit across a table from each other to discuss it?] Qui-Gon asked dryly, with a

raised eyebrow. [Only if I get a shower first.] Qui-Gon laughed.

They were floating in the Force, a light healing meditation to bring themselves fully into balance again. All the pain, anger and residual guilt from yesterday's breaking of the Dark bond was released into the warm summer sunlight. Gradually he became aware of Qui-Gon's arms wrapped around his body again, nestled between the strong thighs, the faint scratch of the carpet on his bare buttocks and legs. Qui-Gon's relaxed breathing stirred through his hair, and ghosted over his ear.

Wondering what had brought him out of the trance before the allotted time was up he extended their Force sense a little and discovered they had visitors. Careful not to disturb his bondmate as he continued the meditations, Obi-Wan opened his eyes, saying softly, "Greetings."

Jess put down his sketch book. "Hi. I hope you don't mind... but Rill asked and..."

A tendril of curiosity from his bondmate, then amused acceptance. "We don't mind, perhaps a copy when it's finished, if you think it will turn out well." Rilka, who was standing behind Jess watching him draw, snorted. "Like he ever draws anything that doesn't turn out well." "You're biased," Jess replied tilting his head back to look at her. Obi-Wan smiled. "What I've seen turned out very well, but then I'm probably biased as well." "See!" Rill grinned. "That's two votes for saying that you do well." "That's just because I've never showed you the stuff that doesn't turn out." "Pardon me," Obi-Wan murmured, slipping back into a light meditation. He wanted his bondmate to have all the time he

needed to work out his guilt. They both needed the acceptance that the issue was past them. He still listened to Jess and Rilka's banter. Jess knew that if he needed Obi-Wan's attention he could get it. "Well, you could show me the other things..." Rill said staunchly. "Keep drawing, Kenobi's stopped moving again." The soft rustle of paper as Jess picked up his sketch book. "You really want to see my stuff?" "Yes, I want to see your stuff. Hey, what's that? When did you see Obi--" "That's not finished yet." "Better be soon," Obi-Wan muttered. "You, hush," Rill's tone was a bit sharp. "Jess? Not that I mind in the least, from an aesthetic standpoint and all that..." "But?" "Isn't that rather, well explicit?" There was the faint sound of air being fanned. "It is what it is," Jess replied. "And whose idea was it? Don't turn the page yet. I'm not done looking." Obi-Wan snorted softly and let his lips curl up into a grin.

"It was a mutual idea... Are you drooling?" "Mutual? Jess... I had no idea." Her tone was arch. "Purely an artistical endeavor." "Uh-huh. I want a copy of that one, and the story that goes with it." "Like I don't tell you everything you ask already." "I managed to miss this little posing session, unless it came out of your head." Sounds of paper rustling floated across the

room. "When did you do this picture of me?" "Which one?" "This one. I don't really sleep curled up in a ball like that do I?" "Yes. You do." Obi-Wan could hear the smile in Jess' voice. "And I stick my tongue out a little bit when I'm concentrating?" "Yes." "Oh dear." "It's very endearing." "You better finish the drawing before one of them moves. I think you only had half of Master Jinn's head done." "I will... as soon as you give me my sketch book back." "Ooops. Right." "Thank you." More rustling of paper and then silence as Jess began sketching again. For a long while the only sound was pencil to paper

and Obi-Wan let that keep him from drifting too far. Obi-Wan had felt Qui-Gon gradually lightening the depth of his

meditation, though there was no outward sign of this. Obi-Wan sent reassurance and an edited version of the conversation

to his bondmate, then opened his eyes. "Hello again, almost finished?"

"Yes, just a moment or two more."

"Just let us know when we can move," Qui-Gon said softly, the breath of his words stirring Obi-Wan's hair.

[I could stay like this all afternoon.] Obi-Wan tightened his fingers around Qui-Gon's.

[I think we have.]

[All right, all evening then.]

He felt his bondmate sigh imperceptibly. [It has been too long since we'd done this.]

[Yes, it has. Can we do it again tomorrow?]

[Whatever you want, love.]

[You do realize we are both sitting here naked being stared at by our closest friends?]

[It had come to my attention, yes.]

Jess voice was filled with satisfaction. "All done. Thank you very much for the impromptu posing. You were both very

gracious about it."

Qui-Gon stirred, gracefully climbing to his feet, pulling Obi-Wan after him by the hands he had not released. "I am sure the end result would be more than worth it." Obi-Wan reached over and grabbed both their robes, handing one off to his lover and putting the other on himself. "As is all your work, Jess." Obi-Wan reiterated his statement from earlier. "Thank you, Master Jinn, Obi-Wan. I think we should be going now." "Now? When we are aware to talk to you?" He smiled and stepped back into Qui-Gon's embrace. "We'll talk at dinner." Jess smiled. "Hopefully I'll have a finished copy of the sketch to give you by then." Obi-Wan nodded and saw them to the door. "At dinner then."

He heard just as the door closed Rilka saying, "Now Jess, there is a story you're going to tell me..." "I'm tempted to ask why they ended up here in the first place, but I'm not sure I want to know the answer." He leaned back on the door and took in the tall form standing at ease across the room.

"At least there was no holos this time," Qui-Gon said dryly. "You told me the re weren't any last time." He narrowed his eyes. "Did I?" "You should at least share them. I need something to remind me of you on those long cold tours of duty." "Perhaps I can ask Jess to do a sketch for you." Turning that idea over in his mind he walked forward into the welcoming embrace. "That could be nice." Qui-Gon brushed his lips over the top of Obi-Wan's head. "So what shall we do in the time before dinner?" "Whatever you would like, my Qui-Gon. Is there something you have wanted to do that we haven't had time for yet?" "Actually, there is something I've been promising myself to do for quite some time." "And what might that be?" "Going flying with Ani." A moment's surprise then he nodded. "He will love that." "If we can tear him away from Amidala." Qui-Gon smiled. "For flying? His hormones haven't kicked in that much." Obi-Wan grinned. "Shall we get dressed and go see?" "As long as I can find my boots..."

Qui-Gon slipped from the bed where Obi-Wan slept on through the pre-dawn light. There, on the small table they used for private meals was a rolled up parchment, tied with white ribbon.

And a letter.

Addressed on the outside in Obi-Wan's bold hand was his name and today's date. He debated for a moment, not sure if he should wake his bondmate or not. Then the tiniest thread of acceptance came from his Obi-Wan.

It was a surprise he was intended to find.

My Qui-Gon,

I am sitting here by moonlight watching you sleep as one day turns to the next. Today is the anniversary of our bonding ceremony aboard the D'Ka. It thrills me every time I think that as I watch you rest in that huge bed.

We are together now in so many ways, and have come so far. The death of the Sith apprentice finally behind us now, its memories released into the Force along with all the attendant troubles it caused. It was good to sit down with Knight Mundi and his daughter at dinner. To put aside those memories as well. The pain in all of us eased by that meeting. Not to mention the humor of Anakin's gift droid to the Queen and his translations. One hope that Threepio will improve with time.

Only now, as I sit here and watch the moon slide across the sky do I realize how much that battle at the pit truly changed everything I am.

Without it we would not be together as we are now. I would have been your bondmate, I am sure. How equal of a bondmate without that time in between to grow we'll never know. I do not regret that time now, as I look back on it. We both learned so much.

Now we have those solo strengths that both bring into our partnership. Strengthening the whole. We also found those who will support us as we battle the Dark. Rilka, Jess, Grewllean, and Kae. And of course our padawan, Anakin. Amidala, Yoda, and Mace will be staunch allies as well.

It's been four years since my knighting, and I look forward to the next four with you and our friends around us.

As to the wrapped present that I have no doubt you've tossed a dozen glances at, it is something to remember in the dark times when we are apart. May those times be rare, my most loved.

Obi-Wan

Qui-Gon put down the letter and reached for the rolled up parchment, slipping the ribbon off and unrolling it, revealing the image on it...

And froze. It was his Obi-Wan, in all his splendor: naked, aroused and pleasuring himself. Eyes half-closed, expression half introspective, half inviting and all sensual. Qui-Gon reached one hand out towards the picture but stopped short of touching it, his fingers hovering over the page almost reverently.

Something to remember in the dark times, Obi-Wan had written. Qui-Gon could not imagine times dark enough that the light of his Obi-Wan's love could not illuminate. If he ever forgot that, this picture would be there to remind him. Or to just stare at on long cold lonely nights. Or not so cold nights for that matter. On breaks during council meetings... [Qui-Gon?] The sleepy voice purred across his nerves.

Smiling, Qui-Gon carefully rerolled the picture and went back to his bed and his waiting bondmate.

**end series

**Author's Note:**

> Santosha wrote a story inspired by the Letters universe here: http://archiveofourown.org/external_works/18456


End file.
